


Fix Me (process of fixing this story)

by DropsOfJupiter13



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 169,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfJupiter13/pseuds/DropsOfJupiter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to make Paisley a Teller instead of a Morrow. I still want her and Kip "Half-sack" Epps to have a relationship with one another. I also have been writing and watching the series at the same time so I can give you guys a little more detail, I just watched episode one, this takes place during the Pilot episode. All my stories will take place during the episodes but not just one story per episode I am willing to do a few episodes per story. So Thank you for the feedback and continue reading. All Characters and episodes belong to mastermind Kurt Sutter.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fix me.

Let the destruction begin.

 

-Paisley Alexandria Teller  
-Twenty Two  
-Long blonde hair, underside dyed burgundy  
Skinny like her mother but has curves in all the right places, has D cups, and bright blue eyes.  
-Skinny jeans, band t-shirts, tank tops, doc martins, or a pair of chucks.  
-Tattoos/Piercings  
Three leaf clover on her right thumb, an anarchy symbol on her left thumb, the word "mayhem" over the top of her belly button, Monroe piercing, left nostril pierced, and her ears are stretched.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley smiled as the wind blew through her hair, wrapped her arms around Jax's waist a little tighter as they took turns. Jax pulled into a parking lot out front of a little store, Paisley waited until Jax got off his bike, and she slipped off after him, they both walked into the store, she watched as Jax grabbed grabbed a box of condoms, then she glanced at the check out girl that goes by the name of Louise who just pulled her shirt down a little to get Jax to notice her breasts, Paisley just rolled her eyes muttering "tramp" under her breath, Paisley leaned against the counter, looking through a magazine, when she heard Louise say as she glanced out the window "What the hell is that?" Both Paisley and Jax darted towards the window, watching the explosion "Ah shit!" And they were out the door. Jax got on his bike and Paisley fumbled around to get on, and wrapped her arms back around Jax's waist, as they sped off.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley stayed at the club house, working in the office while waiting for the guys to come back, she glanced up from her paper work when she heard the tow truck pull into the parking lot at Teller-Morrow, she got up and walked outside, and laughed when she seen a car with a deer stuck right in the middle of the windshield, She wandered over to Half-Sack who was one of the prospect's "I guess you have your work cut out for ya", Half-Sack looked down at her "yeah, I don't know what I'm going to do with that. I don't eat meat" Paisley looked back at Half-Sack "I have an idea! Stay right there" she ran into the garage knocking over a bunch of stuff and ran back outside "here! This will work!" She smirked and handed Half-Sack a chain saw. Chibs laughed at the look on Half-Sack's face "Aye she is very quick witted like her mother, I wouldn't mess with that one" as he pointed at Paisley, Half-Sack smiled nervously, "yeah she would be a handful" as he watched Paisley pointing, and still laughing at the deer. Paisley perked her head up when she heard Jax's motorcycle pull into the lot, she nudged Chibs, and they both waited for Jax to reach them, Chibs snaked his arm around Paisley looking back and winked at Half-Sack who had been watching him the whole time, Half-Sack narrowed his eyes and started up the chainsaw. Chibs still had a firm grip on Paisley, who just leaned on him, and he looked at Jax "What the hell happened Brother?" Paisley nodded "Yeah Jax what the hell happened?" Jax looked at Paisley, stuck his tongue out at her, and returned his attention to Chibs "Mayans torched the ware house, stole the Niners' M-4s" Chibs looked at Jax "Holy shit…" Jax nodded "Clay's gone try to buy some time." Chibs looked down "Niners' already paid for them brother" Paisley wiggled from Chibs clutches, walking away towards the office, and thinking to herself "club business is stupid" 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley got into her car and drove over to her mom's house, walked in "Ma!" She yelled  
Gemma came down the stairs kissing Paisley on the cheek "Hey baby, I've gotta go see if Wendy's home, she hasn't called Jax in a while, and he hasn't gotten any doctor bills" Paisley just shook her head "Junkie whore, I'll go with ya Ma" Gemma smiled and they both walked towards Gemma's car. When they approached Jax's house Paisley noticed all the newspapers on the ground and made a disgusted face, She noticed her mother banging on the front door, so Paisley wandered to the back door and beat on it "WENDY!" She yelled and got into the window to see In the kitchen, and gasped at the sight of Wendy on the floor ice cream melted, mixed with a pool of blood "MOM! call an ambulance! Hurry! Fucking junkie whore is passed out!" Gemma came running and looked in the window "Junkie bitch" Paisley reached for her phone and dialed 911, and waited for them to get Wendy. Paisley looked up at Gemma "Mom… is Abel going to be okay?" Gemma just shook her head, held Paisley close, and sighed "I don't know baby"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jax sat in the storage unit looking through all of his old baby stuff, smiling, and tossing stuff aside. He continued to rifle through the rest of stuff, noticing a box that read "John Miscellaneous" Jax made a confused face while opening the box, looking at pictures from his, and Paisley's father Vietnam days, he then put the pictures down and grabbed a yellow folder "original 3-15-1993", Jax ripped open the yellow folder and pulled out a manifesto "life and death of sam crow. How the sons of anarchy lost their way. By John Thomas Teller" Jax flipped through the pages while sitting in the storage unit, and still confused.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley drove to the Club House, walked in looking for Jax, in which he was no where to be seen, Paisley just shrugged and sat next to Bobby as he played the guitar, she smiled watching Half-Sack walk in with another guy carrying a box. Bobby glanced up but before he could speak Paisley chimed in with a smile "Half-sack... Piney clogged the toilet again… sorry man", Bobby nodded, and Half-Sack sighed "Jesus Christ. That guy shits more than a grizzly!" Half-sack and the other guy carrying the box dropped it and shoved it under the pool table, Paisley jumped off the about ready to leave when the one guy asked Half-Sack where he got his name, she had heard stories but never really got a chance to see it, she sat back down and heard Half-Sack say "Oh, man, I, uh, got my left nut blown off…" he dropped his pants "by a fag in Iraq" Paisley covered her mouth "oh my god!" Half-sack pulled up his pants quickly, and blushed "Paisley I thought you left!" She smiled playfully "I had to see if it was true hun" Just then Clay walked in with Tig, and Chibs "Disappear" Tig pointed at the prospect and Paisley, she stuck her tongue out, and walked down the hall way towards the bathroom which she forgot was clogged, and seen Half-Sack in there starting to unclog it "oh I'm sorry, I forgot" Paisley said Half-Sack glanced up after her finished, and started washing his hands "naw, your fine, I mean your okay, I mean you are fine but ugggh" he shook his head, Paisley laughed, and patted his shoulder "it's okay I knew what ya meant"  
Half-sack just smiled shyly as they stood there, just when he was about to say something he heard Chibs yell "JAX!" Paisley walked out of the bathroom "see ya around Half-sack" she waved. Half-Sack watched her walk away swinging her hips, he licked his lips nervously when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to look at Chibs "You know brother, you can't handle her" Half-sack nodded in agreement and walked towards the bar.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley paced around waiting on Jax to get done at the table, she walked up to the bar and sat down, looking at Half-Sack with a smile "what are you doing?" He looked up at her from the refrigerator "just restocking the bar for this evenings party, are you coming?" She smirked "are you asking me on a date Half-Sack?" He shook his head quickly "No I ugh… No I just wanted to know if you were coming…" She just shrugged "yeah, most likely, I'll come with Chibs" Half-sack felt a lump in his throat "Well… have fun" and he walked away. Paisley turned out when the church doors opened, she walked up to Jax before she could say anything Gemma ran in "Jax! I tried calling you, and I sent Paisley yo find you but clearly she didn't in time" Jax looked at his mother and baby sister "what is it?"  
They all gathered on the bikes, Chibs handed Paisley a helmet as she climbed on, and wrapped her arms around Chibs waist, and rested her cheek on his kutte "let's go!" Paisley yelled, she felt eyes on her when she looked back Half-Sack eyes met hers and he finally broke eye contact and went inside, Chibs sped off on his bike towards the hospital. When they reached the hospital Jax, Paisley, Gemma, and the rest of SAMCRO walked down the hospital towards Wendy's room "I found matches, next to a bunch of her empty thumb bags. "Hairy dog" Jax shook his head, continued walking "Shit" Paisley held onto Jax's hand for support, she heard Clay speak up "Gotta be the Nords, dealing out of the dog again" Bobby glanced at Clay "Darby got out of Chino two weeks ago" Clay rolled his eyes "Yeah, well call that Nazi prick set a meeting" When they all reached Wendy's room Paisley still kept a death grip on Jax's hand and when Tara came out of the ICU room, Paisley was not happy to see Tara and Tara was not happy to see Paisley. Jax walked up to Tara "what the hell happened?"  
Tara shrugged, and licked her lips "When was the last time you saw her?" He shook his head "a couple of weeks" Tara glanced at Paisley, Gemma, Clay, then back to Jax "Her hands and feet were full of tracks, toxicology reports aren't back yet, but it's most likely Crank" Jax looked in at Wendy "The baby?"  
Tara nodded "We had to do an emergency c-section, he is ten weeks premature" Jax looked at Gemma "Holy shit…" Tara grabbed for Jax's hand and Paisley just glared at her, then looked at Jax who nodded at her, Tara spoke up again "come on, I'll walk you through it" Paisley looked at Tara "just tell him Doc!" Tara rolled her eyes "He's got a congenital heart defect, and Gastroschisis, a tear in his abdomen, the Gastro and his early birth are from the drugs, but the CHD is probably…" Both Gemma and Paisley spoke up "the Family Flaw" Tara agreed "Yes, it's genetic, he has a twenty percent of survival, I can take you to see him now"  
Jax looked at his mom then stormed out "Go with Tara! I got something to do"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sighed, grabbed her phone, looking through the contacts, lifted her phone to her ear "Hey mind coming to the hospital to give me a ride?" Paisley smiled when she heard his voice "Yeah I'll be there in a few", she looked through her bag, looking for her cigarettes, grabbed one from the pack, putting it between her lips, taking a long and much needed drag when she heard a motorcycle pull into the parking lot. She smiled and looked at Half-Sack, kissing his cheek "Thanks babe" she laid her cheek against Half-Sack's kutte, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Half-Sack grinned and looked down at Paisley's hands wrapped around his waist, thinking to himself "this feels awesome" he drove out of the parking lot and turned a corner feeling Paisley grip onto him tighter, he just smiled to himself. When they arrived at the Club house Paisley released her grip on Half-Sack, taking off the helmet, and smiled at him "Thank you so so much, my car is at my mom's but since I'm staying for the party I guess it's okay to stay there" Half-sack nodded when he heard Bobby yell for him "Half-sack! Your coming with me to my gig, Clay doesn't want me to go alone" Half-sack sighed and nodded "alright see you in like five minutes" Bobby shook his head while looking at Paisley "Your going to get into a whole heap of trouble" Half-sack rubbed the back of his head "Chibs said the same thing… but I think I can handle her" Bobby just shrugged, walked off "if you really think so." Half-sack turned his attention back to Paisley and smiled smoothly "so I guess I won't be seeing your tonight huh?" Paisley walked up to him, hugged him "be careful okay?" Half-sack nodded, leaned down to her ear, whispered "I'll be fine" he kissed her cheek, Paisley felt chills run up her spine, and Half-Sack wrapped his arms around her waist , leaned down to kiss her when he heard a familiar scottish voice "Paisley darling! Get in here" Paisley smiled "guess I better go" she pulled away from Half-Sack, and walked towards the club house, looking for Chibs. Half-Sack cussed under her breath, mounted his bike, waiting on Bobby, when Bobby did appear he looked at Half-Sack "Chibs caught ya huh?" Half-sack nodded and looked down, Bobby chuckled "better luck next time kid" they fired up the engines and roared away from the club house.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat next to Juice and Chibs while she watched Happy and Tig exchange punches, she stood up, and yelled "Get em' Happy!"  
She sat back down and felt Chibs arm snake around her waist and pulled her onto his lap burying his head into her neck smelling her skin, and hair, Paisley laughed when she felt his beard rub against her neck "Chibs, that tickles!" She wiggled around, he smiled and held her closer "Aye lass, you know ye like it" Paisley pulled herself away from Chibs as the fight ended "You want another beer?" Chibs nodded, Paisley stood up, walked off towards the bar, bending over to grab a beer when she felt two hands on her hips "Chibs, if you…" she turned around to come face to face with Tig "Girl… you really like to piss with me, you should never bend over in front of me either, both back and front view are absolutely gorgeous" Paisley rolled her eyes and nudged him away "Really Tiggy? You should probably get up off me" he smirked and grabbed her arm "Don't shove me away" Paisley tried to pull her arm away when she heard a pair of boots "Tiggy, what are ye doing to the poor lass, I've been waiting on my beer for god knows how long" Tig let go of her arm and started walking off "we were just having a discussion, but we are done here" Paisley rubbed her arm, hugged Chibs "Thank you, oh and here's your beer" she handed him the beer pulling away. Chibs looked down at Paisley, wrapped his hand in her hair, and used his other hand to grab her by the hip, pulling her into him, and crashed his lip onto hers. Paisley sighed into the kiss, and pressed her body against his, before shoving him away "Chibs… we can't do this" Chibs looked at her and poked her in the chest "Why the fuck not? Is It because of the Prospect? Because if so it's not going to happen little lady" Paisley rolled her eyes "It isn't because of Half-Sack, Chibs what if someone sees us?" Chibs grabbed Paisley's hands "I get what ye saying doll, and ye are right, but I will continue to protect ye" Paisley leaned up up and kissed his cheek, and walked off "You are a doll, Thank you" Chibs watched her walk away, muttering "Damnit"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley pulled up to Jax's house, noticing her mother's car in the drive way, she smirked as she walked in "Mom! What are you doing here its midnight" she listened as a motorcycle pulled into the drive also "I guess it's family reunion" she moved out of the way to let Jax in. Jax glanced at Gemma who was frantically cleaning, and then looked at Paisley smiling as he shook his head "Mom, you can stop cleaning, go home" Gemma looked at Jax and Paisley "I just want things to look nice for you and Abel, I'll buy some decent carpet, since there are cigarette burns all through it…" Jax cut in "Mom…" Gemma continued "We gotta get you outta thay dorm room and back home" Paisley walked into the kitchen away to get away from the tension she felt when she heard Jax yell "Mom, for Christ's sake, stop cleaning! He's not going to make it. He was born with half a stomach, and a whole In his heart, he's gonna die. Paisley heard the smack that Gemma planted on Jax's cheek "Don't you say that! You, Paisley, and I are all that he's got, and if you can't believe he's going to live you might as well go down there and kill him yourself" Gemma walked into the kitchen lighting cigarette, they all sat down at the table Gemma grabbed Paisley's, and Jax's hand "you both were born with that same heart condition, Teller's do not die easily" Jax went on about how he found a binder of his and Paisley's father, Paisley smiled and mouthed to Jax "show me later please" Jax nodded and looked at Gemma "Mom you should go home it's late, Paisley won't be long either, I'll lock up" Gemma kissed Jax and Paisley's head "Goodnight babies" Gemma walked off leaving Jax and Paisley. 

Jax grabbed the binder and shoved it towards Paisley "There are pictures, old stuff, and a manifesto about all of dads views of the club, he didn't want any of this…" Paisley looked through the pictures in awe "Wow… Jax what are you going to do? Keep it to yourself? You know mom will be looking for this shit" Jax agreed "Yeah, I'll leave it in the dorm for now figure out what to do." Jax stood up walking to the stash drawer pulling out thumb bags, needles, and a gun" Paisley shook her head "seriously? She's so fucked up… I can't believe her" Jax shrugged and flushed the toilet "done now, you ready to get out of here?" Paisley nodded and walked out the door towards her car, Jax locked up, kissed Paisley's cheek "I'll see ya tomorrow sis" Paisley left and followed close behind her was Jax.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley arrived back at her little cottage like house about a mile away from her mom, and 3 miles away from Jax, she sighed with relief when there were no bikes in her driveway. She walked Inside kicking off her shoes, and wandered down the hall towards her room, and when she opened the door, there was Chibs asleep in her bed, she muttered to herself "damnit… what the fuck…" she peeled off her pants, and unhooked her bra tossing them to the side, then crawled in bed. Chibs rolled over and wrapped his arms around Paisley, he opened his eyes to see her staring at him "Yes?" Paisley started to grow annoyed "what did I tell you? We can't do this you just can't come in here like this and expect to sleep here or get sex, it's not happening. You can sleep here tonight but no funny business ya got it?" Chibs nodded and just help her close "I can do that lass" Paisley nodded against his chest and fell asleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley was woken up to the sound of her phone ringing, reaching over, looking at the caller I.D. and mumbled "god damnit Gemma!" She answered "Yes mom?"  
Gemma answered back "morning baby, I'll be there to pick you up so we can go wait on Abel's surgery, sound good?" Paisley rolled her eyes "Yeah most definitely, I'll be ready in like twenty minutes" Gemma chuckled "Make sure you get rid of the Chibs smell on you" Paisley paused "Ma! It's done and over with, we are no longer sleeping together, he slept here last night, and this Is the last time"  
"Okay baby, if you say so, see you shortly" Gemma snorted as she hung up the phone.  
Paisley tossed her phone to the side, crawling out of bed, realizing Chibs was gone, she shrugged, walking off towards the the bathroom, turning on the shower, she got in washed her hair, and washed the rest of her body, wrapping a towel around her as she retreated back to her bedroom, throwing on a matching hot pink lacy bra and panties, pulling on a pair of faded blue skinny jeans, and a black tank top that read "SAMCRO" grabbing a pair of black flats she heard her mom's laying on the horn. She rushed outside, set the alarm, and climbed into the back seat since Luann was in the front seat.  
Luann turned to look at Paisley "You sure you don't want any part of the port business those knockers and that body will do you wonders" Paisley flipped off Luann, looking back out the Window. When they arrived at Saint Thomas, Abel was already under going the stomach surgery, after a good four hours Tara walked out glancing at Paisley, Gemma, and Luann, as she spoke up "Abel's stomach surgery went well, but it's putting a strain on his system, Dr.Namid doesn't want to wait thinks we should do the heart surgery now"  
Luann looked at Tara "That's good right? That they're not waiting?" Tara nodded "it's the best choice, yes" Paisley just stared daggers at Tara as Gemma said "Thank you" Paisley turned to walk away and Tara grabbed her arm "can I talk to you and Gemma alone?" Paisley glanced back at her mom "Yeah sure" she said motioning Gemma to come. Gemma and Paisley walked on each side of Tara "what is it?" Gemma questioned Tara quickly answered "Wendy's in really bad shape, she's still detoxing, crying a lot, thinking everyone hates her, if you could just talk to her just to let her know she's not alone that would be helpful" Paisley laughed "she is alone though, she almost killed my nephew, she's a junkie whore" Gemma raised her hand to shoosh up Paisley, looking back at Tara "I agree with my daughter, nothing I say to that Crank whore is going to make her feel loved" Tara shrugged "I forgot how forthright you two can be" Paisley nodded "You forgot a lot of things, sweetheart" Tara started getting pissed off "Do you guys have a problem with me assisting Abel's case just say so" Gemma put her hands on her hips "You a good doctor?"  
Tara nodded "yes" and Gemma shook her head "Then there is no problem" Tara continued to glare back and forth between Gemma and Paisley "Good, People change I'm not the same girl I was ten years ago" Paisley spoke up with a smirk "I am" Tara rolled her eyes and walked away, Paisley swiftly lifted the back of Tara's scrub seeing the tattoo of Jax's crow "Guess there's something you can't change" Tara smacked Paisley's hands away "I leave it there to remind myself all thay shit is behind me" Gemma huffed "I forgot how quick witted quick witted and clever you can be" Both Gemma and Paisley walked off mumbling "Bitch" as they sat down Paisley felt her phone vibrate when she looked at the number she smiled "Hey beautiful, who won the fight?" She replied back "I'm going to go with Happy, just piss Tiggy off. How's the Gig going with Bobby?" A couple minutes later another text " He almost lost it because a new booking girl didn't book him. So I beat up the Asian elvis" Paisley laughed and replied "see you soon"  
Paisley looked at Gemma "Ma, I'm gonna go to the Club house, I'm starving, I'll have one of the guys grab me" Gemma nodded kissing her forehead "alright baby, see you later"  
Paisley walked down the hall way, pulling out her phone dialing Tigs number "come get me from the hospital or send juice" she hung up  
A couple minutes went by and Tig pulled into the parking lot "You are a snobby hot bitch" Paisley rolled her eyes climbing on Tigs bike "just shut up and drive" Tig nodded and sped off towards the club house.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the Club house, Paisley climbed off the bike, walking towards Clay, and Jax who stood outside discussing plans for the Mayan warehouse bust. Paisley wrapped her arms around her step father kissing his cheek "Hey Clay, need anything done in the office or did Gem take care of it?" Clay smiled and continued to hug Paisley since she was like a daughter to him "Gem took care of it, just go relax, club business is being discussed right now girlie" Paisley nodded, walking into the club house, grabbing a beer, and sitting at the bar "too quite" she thought. It had been about 10 mins since the meeting outside had ended, Paisley sat there stuffing her face with popcorn listening to Piney talk about weed, and how she resembled Gemma but had her father's personality, she smiled when Piney told her about her father, she stood up, walking over told the wall of mug shots and smiled at her father's photo mumbling "miss ya pa" she felt an arm drape over her shoulders "I miss him too" she looked up at Clay with a faint smile "Thanks for taking us under your wing" Clay nodded walking away, yelling "Let's got boys!" Before Chibs left he walked over and kissed Paisley's forehead, she held onto his hand "be careful" he agreed, and walked away. Paisley walked back over to the bar, taking her seat back to Piney who stared at her, motioning his head at the door "Thought that had to end" Paisley smiled "it did, but it doesn't mean I can't still tell him to be careful, I'd do the same for you Grandpa!" Piney laughed "yeah yeah I hear ya" Paisley smirked, reaching behind the bar "let's get the shot glasses out old man!" Piney stood up grabbing two shot glasses, Paisley started pouring the wild turkey in the glasses yelling "Cheers!" As she downed her first shot. A couple hours later, ten shots, and six beers Paisley was down and out. When Paisley woke an hour later, she rushed down the hall way to the bathroom, puking into the toilet, she glanced up at the clock on the wall "only midnight? The fuck?" She walked down the hall way to see Piney passed out on the sofa which made her laugh, grabbing a blanket tossing it over him, she sat down on a chair across of Piney, pulling out her phone realizing she had a voice mail, and three texts from Half-Sack, she first listened to the voicemail that was from Gemma "Hey baby, just letting you know Abel made it out of heart surgery. Told ya Teller's don't die easy" Paisley felt tears running down her face, She then read the text messages first one read "hey, hope your night is going well" next read "okay? Well… I guess your mad" last one "Goodnight", Paisley stood up walking outside, calling Half-Sack when he answered she heard Bobby singing in the background, which made her smile, Half-Sack yelled into the phone "Paisley? You there" she shook out of her daze "Yeah, sorry I'm here" Half-sack huffed "you okay? You never responded to me" Paisley answered back "Yeah, I'm fine I I got drunk with Piney, and fell asleep" Half-sack laughed "Oh good job! So… I was wondering when I get back if you wanted to maybe go out to dinner?" Paisley smiled to herself "I would love too" at that moment she heard a roar of Motorcycles coming down down the road, Half-Sack yelled again "Paisley?" Paisley shook out of it "Yeah sorry again, see you when you get back" with that she hung up. She waited outside to see who all came back, when she seen Chibs she sighed with relief, and walked up to him hugging him "You're safe" he grabbed her face "lass, you said we were done, ye can't have it both ways, and ye smell like alcohol, let's get ye to bed lass aye?" She didn't put up a fight, just nodded and followed Chibs to his dorm, she got out of her pants, and bra tossing them to the side crawling in bed "Chibs? Are you coming?" Chibs shook his head and headed out the door "Naw lass, your sleeping alone tonight" Paisley looked around the dark room, for the first time in four years, she had to sleep alone...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three o' clock and she was still tossing and turning, she got out of bed wandering down the hall way towards another dorm, and knocked twice, she was dreading this, she heard a lot of fumbling around and a face showed at the door. She looked up at Tig and smiled softly "can I come in?" Tig nodded, opened the door the rest of the way allowing her access to the room. Tig turned "what can I do for ya princess?" She looked up at Tig "I can't sleep…" he shrugged "and? I'm supposed to do what?" Paisley sighed getting irritated "I just want some weed and booze" Tig ran his hand through his hair "Okay" he reached into his sock drawer pulling out a joint handing it to her along with a bottle of ezra brooks "smoke, and drink up baby doll"  
Paisley nodded taking a long swing of the Ezra Brooks, before lighting the joint, ten minutes later the joint was nothing but a roach, and she was still downing the Ezra, Tigs smirked watching her lips wrap around the bottle, feeling himself grow harder. After a half hour and a quarter left in the bottle, Paisley was feeling pretty good, she sat on Tigs bed, covering up, patting the side next to her "come lay with me" Tigs smiled, and crawled next to her, wrapping his arm around her, running his hand up her side, and onto her face caressing her cheek, and gently kissing her, Paisley pressed her hips against his, feeling his hard dick against her leg, Tig pulled her on top of him, and pulling off her tank top, only to show her breasts off, Paisley grinded her hips against his, leaning down to kiss him forcefully, Tig grabbed a handful of her hair, kissing back then pulling her away "you are a filthy slut" he stood up, pulling off his boxers, showing his hard dick as it throbbed, he grabbed Paisley's hair again flipping her over so she was on her hands, and knees. Tig shoved her face Into a pillow, slipped on a condom then shoved his dick inside her. Paisley moaned Into the pillow, and gripped onto the sheets, she felt Tigs hands on her hips as he forcefully thrusted into her, Paisley gritted her teeth, moaning hard feeling herself about the cum. Tig leaned down, grabbing onto her shoulders continuing his deep thrusts, and felt her constrict around him, he listened to her moan, he leaned back up, reaching around rubbing her clit in a circular motion, Paisley bit her lip trying not to say his name, she felt him slam harder into her. He was just about to cum when he heard a knock at the door, the door handle start to turn, Chibs walked in "Aye Tiggy, you awake? I heard some moaning, and assumed you were awake, have you seen…" and he turned on the light Paisley looked at Chibs, Tig still inside of her. "Jesus mother of christ… Paisley... get ye clothes on, Tig… we aren't done here" Chibs walked over shoved Tig off of Paisley, and grabbed her, dragging her down the hall way towards his dorm "The fuck" Chibs looked at her after shutting his door "what is wrong with ye?" Paisley looked away, and Chibs grabbed her face hard turning it towards him, he smelled more alcohol, and noticed her glazed over eyes "Ye can't sleep? So you go fuck Tig? Now yer drunk and stoned, this is completely like ye. I forgave ye once for this lass, and ye go back to doing it, ye are gonna turn brothers against brothers because of your pussy" Paisley sighed "I'm sorry Chibs… I'm going to bed now, please stay…" Chibs sighed running his hand over his face "alright, love" he scooped up Paisley and laid down in bed with him, he brushed a strand of hair from her face, and she mumbled "I still love you Chibs"


	2. Fix.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paisley gets in over her head.

Paisley woke up to the sounds of coming from the garage and motorcycles pulling through the parking lot. She sat up quickly, holding her head "fuuuuck! Stupid hangovers" she crawled out of bed, grabbing a SAMCRO shirt from Chibs dresser drawer, and a pair of his boxers, walking out into the club house, and sitting down at the bar "Morning sunshine" she glanced up looking at the goofy smile Half-Sack had on his face, She couldn't help but to smile herself "Hey hun" he handed her a bottle of water, along with two aspirin, she downed the water and aspirin greedily, leaning over the bar, kissing Half-Sack's cheek "Thanks babe" she turned her chair around when the doors opened, and the guys poured in, taking their seats at a table in the bar, Bobby dumped his muffins on the table "There we go boys" the guys one Piney laughed "These muffins are great with Tequila, Bobby" Chibs yelled out before taking a bite of the muffin "Shit's addicitive! Turning me Into a fat bastard!" Bobby started laughing "Turbinado sugar, organic flour, No processed shit, not like any of you give a damn anyway" Paisley spoke up "You put hash in them?" Bobby shook his head "You, little girl know my rule… No Bud before nine a.m." Paisley walked over grabbed a muffin, smiled at Chibs "Hey, sorry about last…" Chibs raised his hand, "Not here lass" She sighed, walking back to the bar, sitting back down on her seat. Clay, and Tig wandered in "Morning, kids! Deal with the 9ers has officially closed! Spoke to laroy and he is giddy about his new assault rifles" Clay through a duffle bag down on the table, opening it, tossing envelopes to each of the guys that were involved with the getting their guns back from the Mayans. Paisley walked outside, taking a drag from her cigarette, looking at Tig, sitting on his bike, eating something, she wandered over towards him  
"Something wrong Tig?" He nodded, looking past Paisley, she turned her head to see Clay walking toward them, Tig kept quiet as Clay glanced between Tig, and Paisley "What?"  
Tig cleared his throat "I got something to tell you, man. I mean it could be bad" Clay stiffened up "It already is" Tig looked away "Those two dead Mexicans in the warehouse hole… I was hitting them" Paisley looked at Tig "Ew dude!" Clay glared at Paisley then back at Tig shaking his head "Jesus Christ… Both of them?" Tig nodded "Oh Yeah, Yeah. Kind of a Taco twofer thing" Paisley gagged "That is so gross Tig, what the fuck is wrong with you" Clay pointed at Paisley "enough woman!" And he walked over to Tigs bike "Tell me one of them doesn't have a bellyful of Tigger juice" Tig smiled "Afraid they both do" Clay turned to walk away then turned back again clearly pissed, and Paisley steered clear "You did time, shithead! You are in the DNA database, forensics team gets ahold of those bodies…" Tig answered back "I'll go pull them out of there" Paisley spoke up "Hales going to be watching that warehouse day and night you idiot!" Clay nodded "Your just going to go in there and drag two dead mexi whore draped over your shoulders?" Tig said with a serious face, looking at Paisley "I'll guy them dead bitches, I'll flush their bellies with bleach, no DNA" Paisley's mouth dropped open "what kind of nasty shit did your mother do to you?" Tig laughed "what do ya mean?" Paisley had enough and walked away with Clay as she mumbled "Sicko" Clay laughed draping his arm on her shoulders "You can say that again"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Paisley sat at the Bar watching Half-Sack mop the floors while the others were in church, she smiled softly "Do you do this everyday?" Half-sack jumped and looked at her "You are very sneaky, but yes I do this every day" he smiled at her "So… what was with you the other night? You were real odd" Paisley sighed "Kip, I would love to go on a date with you, the guys had a run and I was worried when I was talking to you they had just gotten back I wanted to make sure everyone got back okay, that's it" Half-sack smiled and looked down "You used my real name, that's a first but, when do you want to go out?" Paisley shrugged "whenever, Gemma has the office this week, so I've just been hanging out here" Half-sack smirked and pointed at her clothing "Yeah I noticed, your not wearing your usual clothing" Paisley laughed and blushed "I wasn't going to prance around in panties and a bra, some guys would like that too much" Half-sack looked away "yeah, that is true" Paisley reached across the table grabbing Half-Sack's arm "something wrong?" Half-sack shook his head "Nah just thinking is all" Paisley released his arm and tilted her head "oka? Sure." She got off from her stool, getting ready to walk away, before feeling someone grab her by the waist, and turning her around, she looked up at Half-Sack with a smile "You want to tell me something?" Half-sack nodded, pulling Paisley closer to him, letting his lip crash onto hers. Paisley felt butterflies in her stomach and pressed against Half-Sack's body, opening her mouth allowing him access, she felt his tongue glide against hers, Half-Sack grabbed the back of Paisley's head, tangling his fingers through her hair, deepening the kiss. Paisley pulled away, looking up at Half-Sack, he smirked at her "That's what I wanted to tell ya" she pushed herself away from him when she heard the church doors opening. The guys walked out of church, Tig looked at Paisley, started walking over to her, she walked I was down the hallway , Tig walked after her speeding up his pace, grabbing and pinning her against the wall, leaning down whispering in her ear "We never finished what we started doll" he pulled lock of her hair up to his nose breathing in deeply the smell of of her shampoo, Paisley shoved him away "Tig I was drunk, I just didn't want to sleep alone, sorry for half ass fucking you, creepy bastard" Tig gritted his teeth and grabbed her throat "you shouldn't be talking to me little girl" Paisley looked at Tig, and spit on him "You like that?" Tig growled, applying pressure on her throat "you dumb bitch, I I don't give a fuck, if you are princess or not, you are just a slut" Paisley gasped for air and and she heard Jax yell for her "Paisley!" Tig let go and looked at her, walking off "You tell no one" she nodded and walked towards the front of the club house, finding Jax "Hey, sorry I was using the rest room" Jax made a disgusted face "Why do you tell me gross things" Paisley shrugged "I don't know. Any who, what did ya need" Jax took a drag from his cigarette "I'm going to see Abel, want to come?" Paisley clapped her hands together with a big grin "Please!" Jax rolled his eyes, laughing, throwing his cigarette on the ground, holding out his helmet, Paisley grabbed it, shoved it on her head, climbed onto the bike, waiting on Jax. Chibs smirked watching Paisley from a distance muttering "She is something else" he turned to walk away but ran into Tig "Brother, you need to stay out of my way" poking Tig in the chest, Tig looked at Chibs "I'm sorry man, I couldn't help myself, she's a hot piece of ass, you don't need to worry about me, it's Half-Sack you should be worried about" pointing over his shoulder at Half-Sack "She's only twenty two close to twenty three, close to his age were old men, sorry man" Tig patted Chibs shoulder, Chibs sighed, hearing the motorcycle speed off.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jax continued down the road, before coming to a halt due to a red light when none other then deputy Hale pulls along side of them, Paisley looked over at him, smiled showing off her pearly whites, Hale smirked turning his attention back to Jax "How ya doing, Jax? Heard about Wendy and the baby. I'm sorry" Jax shrugged "Thanks" Hale continued "You know, I took a ride out to the streams today, saw that warehouse that they burned down" Paisley spoke up from behind Jax "isn't that outside of your jurisdiction?" Jax chuckled and started to move forward down the street, Hale rolled his eyes continuing to drive next to Jax, and Paisley. Hale yelled at Jax "You ever hear of a blue bird supply company? Apparently they hold the title on that parcel" Jax yelled back, shrugging "Never heard of them" Hale sighed "Whole area was littered with casings and gun part, That warehouse was a weapons depot" Jax glanced back and forth between the road and Hale "No kidding"  
Hale grimaced "chief Unser is retiring at the end of the month, and I'll be stepping up into those shoes, Unser's always had a look-the-other-way policy with the Sons" Paisley laughed while listening to the conversation "Unser is a lazy drunk Hale". Hale looked back at Paisley then back at Jax then to the road "I will not look the other way, Jax. Just a friendly heads up" Jax chimed in "we're all free men, protected by the constitution, you can look any way you want, chief" Jax sped up, Paisley looked back blowing a kiss to Hale, and Hale just shook his head "Damn Teller's"  
They arrived at the hospital, Paisley ran to look in the window at Abel, She smiled softly, feeling an arm drape across her shoulders, she looked up at Jax "I'm so happy he's okay" Jax nodded "Me too sis". She looked back at Abel, noticing Tara in the room as well with another doctor, Tara looked at Paisley then to Jax, Jax then smiled and Tara came out of the room. Paisley looked at Tara "He's moving around a lot more" Tara nodded "Yeah, all of his Vitals are up as well" Paisley turned her attention back to Abel "Is there any permanent damage because of the drugs? Brain or anything? Tara sighed "I can't say for sure Paisley, but I'll do the best I can for him" Paisley smiled, and hugged Tara "Thank you" She pulled away, going back to watching Abel, Tara was stunned then looked at Jax who always looked stunned "So how long Is he gotta be in thay thing?" Tara shrugged "could be weeks, but he will continue to be in the NCIU for at least two or three months" Jax pulled Tara away into the seating area speaking in a hushed voice while Paisley still stared at Abel  
"I'm sorry about last night, I wasn't…" Tara cut Jax off "I really don't want to know" Jax nodded, glancing up, smiling at Tara "What?" Jax continued to smile "just figured you'd land a million miles from this place, you always hated it here" Tara rolled her eyes looking away "I didn't hate Charming, Jax. I just, me in it at the time, looks like Wendy's gonna be okay" Tara sat down next to Jax "Define"okay" for me Tara" Tara looked at her hands "we're taking her through sedated detox she'll be out for a couple days, you two? Are you two together?" Jax smirked "No, I filed over a year ago, she got clean about ten months back, tried to make it work, didn't work out as you can see" Tara looked at Jax with a smile "well one good thing came out of it" Jax smiled leaning up glancing down at Paisley who was still staring through the window "we should get going" He stood up "Paisley come on" Paisley shuffled down the hall way towards Jax, she hugged Tara again whispering in her ear "Thank you again" Tara smiled and hugged back "Your welcome Paisley" They pulled away, Paisley, and Jax walked out of the hospital.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jax pulled into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow, Paisley climbed off the back of the bike, handing her helmet to Jax "So, I assume you and Tara are going to get back together" Jax smirked, shaking his head "Come on ten years is a long time, Paisley" Paisley shrugged " Well I'll be placing my money on the betting table, that you two either fuck or get together" Jax laughed "Okay says the one who fucks the entire club house" Paisley playfully punched Jax in the arm "Shut up!" Clay walked outside, giving Paisley a hug, then looking at Jax "Hey, get in there we got church" Jax nodded following Clay into church. Paisley sighed, walking into the club house, taking her regular seat at the bar "Hey Sack, can you run me home?" Half-sack looked up from cleaning, shrugging "Yeah sure…" Paisley smiled softly, heading outside towards Half-Sack's bike "Thanks" she said, and Half-Sack gave her a small nod, handing her a helmet, She climbed onto the back of Half-Sack's bike, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, Half-Sack revved his engine, and sped off from Teller-Morrow. When they reached Paisley's house, Paisley waited for Half-Sack to get off, when he did she climbed off right after him, she turned, walking toward her front door, realizing Half-Sack was close to her heels, putting the key in the door, unlocking it, and slipping in. Half-Sack glanced around Paisley's cottage type home with a smile, looking at all the warm colors in the home. He glanced down seeing a pair of biker boots, which made him curious. Paisley made her way upstairs to her room, grabbing a zebra print bra, pantie set, a pair of faded out skinny jeans, a Led Zeppelin tank top, and her high top doc martins, she walked downstairs, looking at Half-Sack who still stood at the door way "You can sit down you know" Half-sack looked at Paisley, "yeah, I know. Sorry." He took a seat on the sofa, Paisley shrugged "I'm taking a quick shower, I'll be ready in twenty minutes" Half-sack nodded, watching her walk down the hallway, listening for the water to kick on, and when it did he stood up to investigate. Half-Sack stood up, walking upstairs towards Paisley's room, when he stepped foot in her room, he could smell her perfume, her room was a dark purple color, with a dark red bed spread, he glanced at all the old framed posters of the sex pistols, Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin, and other various bands. He walked towards her closet, opening the door to see men's pants, tshirts, button up shirts, men's shoes, he sighed "who else lives here…" he shut the door, walking back downstairs, taking his seat again, thinking. He heard the water shut off, the bathroom door opened, Paisley walked out in a towel "Sorry dude, I forgot my lotion" Half-sack looked up her legs "Yeah, it's okay" Paisley ran up the stairs then back down with her lotion, he heard the bathroom door shut again, and fixed himself "Fuck!". Paisley walked out of the bathroom, all dolled up, Half-Sack looked up, and down at her "Holy…shit…" he stood up, walking towards her "You, are stunning" Paisley blushed, looking away "Thanks, Kip" Half-sack grabbed her by the hip, tangling his fingers in her hair, pulling her into him, pressing his lips against hers, Paisley wrapped her arms around Half-sack's neck, bringing him closer to her. Half-Sack let go of her hair, bringing his hands on to her ass, lifting her up, Paisley instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, opening her mouth slightly, allowing his tongue access to hers, Half-Sack leaned her against the wall, still holding her by her ass. Paisley ran her hands down his chest, lifting the bottom of his shirt, he pulled off his kutte, and plain Grey shirt, then pulling off Paisley's tank top, examining her D cups in her zebra print bra, he sucked on her neck, pushing her harder against the wall, Paisley moaned softly, biting onto her lip, reaching down to unbutton Half-Sack's pants. Half-Sack grabbed Paisley's breasts, massaging them before pulling off her bra, tugging on her nipples, Paisley rolled her head back, gasping sharply, Half-Sack smirked feeling himself getting harder, reaching down to unbutton Paisley's pants. Paisley released her legs from his waist, watching him unbutton, unzipping her pants, slowly pulling them off, he unzipped his pants, pulling his dick out, Paisley wrapped her legs back around his waist, feeling his hand pull her panties to the side, pushing his dick inside her, Paisley arched her back, moaning again. Half-Sack pressed her harder against the wall thrusting slowly, pressing his forehead against hers "Paisley, look at me" Paisley opened her eyes looking at Half-Sack, he smiled, kissing her forcefully, picking up his thrust, Paisley drug her nails across his back, kissing him back, reaching down to rub her clit in a circular motion, Paisley let out a loud moan, digging her nails into his back "Fuck!" Half-sack smiled feeling her constrict around him tightly, leaning down sucking on her neck again, feeling himself close to cumming, he grabbed Paisley's hips thrusting harder into her, gripping tightly onto her hips, planting his lips onto hers, his body tensing up, feeling Paisley constrict around him was enough, he moaned as he came in her. Paisley panted pressing her forehead against his, he smiled at her, kissing her softly, and slowly pulled out of her, she released her legs from his waist, standing on her own, fixing herself, pulling back on her pants, bra, and tank top. Half-Sack fixed his zipped his pants back up, pulling on his shirt, kutte, looking at Paisley "So… ugggh… I didn't use a condom…" Paisley smirked "I'm on birthcontrol, and I'll go use a plan b pill" she walked towards the bathroom, Half-Sack followed after her "Hey, I'm sorry if that escalated quickly, I've been attracted to you since I first saw you" Paisley shoved a pill in her mouth, smiled "So you've found me attractive since you moved here after Iraq?" Half-sack nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist "since I started working at Teller-Morrow, you caught my eye" Paisley blushed a bright red, wrapping her arms around his neck "Well, Thank you, so was that our first date?" Half-sack laughed "If I say no, can we go out to eat?" Paisley laughed "Well, you had dessert first, so yeah, food sounds good" Half-sack kissed her, pulling her close "so did I do good enough for you with one nut?" Paisley laughed grabbing her bag "you did fine babe"  
They walked out of her house, Half-Sack's arm around her waist, Paisley locked the door, looking at Half-Sack get on his bike, she smiled to herself, walking toward him. Half-Sack handed Paisley a helmet which she accepted happily, he felt her climb on and wrap her arms around his waist, he couldn't help smiling, he revved his engine and left Paisley's house still in disbelief that what happened just happened. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Paisley, and Half-Sack arrived back at the Club house an two hours later the guys were just sitting around hanging out, they both walked towards Jax who pointed at Half-Sack "You, are in some trouble prospect, you didn't answer your phone, Clay has been looking for you" Half-sack looked down, and back at Paisley, taking the walk of shame toward Clay, and Tig. Paisley looked toward Jax "how'd the meeting go?" Jax shrugged "Well Juice talked with Big Otto's sister, and the Lodi forensic team will be here first thing in the morning" Paisley sighed "Man, shit keeps piling on Clay's head, I bet he's not too happy" Jax nodded passing his cigarette toward Paisley "Yeah, he wants to some how draw up another murder in Lodi, to get them off our back" Paisley stared at Jax before taking a drag "The fuck? What happened to brains before bullets?" Jax looked at Paisley with a smirk "That's why we were looking for Half-Sack, need him to dig up a body, you know dad would be proud of you Paisley, you are going to be one hell of an Old Lady" Paisley smiled, handing Jax his cigarette, turning around when she heard a car pull into Teller-Morrow watching a crow Eater getting out of the car , Jax was already gone when Paisley turned back around, She laughed walking into the club house "Taking one for the team, good man" Chibs looked up from his drink eyeing Paisley up and down as she walked towards him, taking her regular seat next to Chibs. Paisley smiled softly at Chibs who smiled back "Hey Chibs, I'm sorry for…" Chibs held up his hand "Don't worry about it Pais" She looked down "So…" When she glanced up, she seen the Crow Eater smiling at Chibs "Hello there lass, Jax is looking for ye, go down the hallway, second door on thee left" The crow eater smiled again before walking off, Chibs looked back over at Paisley who looked annoyed "Pais, she's looking for Jax, also Ye and I aren't together anymore love, we have both made mistake, Ye with Tig, and myself with Emily Duncan" Paisley nodded "It still bothers me, but I didn't have a crow on me, so I should let it go" Chibs sighed running his hand through his hair "Darling, I'm still going to be here when he messes up" pointing at Half-Sack running out the door "but I've gotta go love, club business" and with that Chibs stood up and left. Paisley laid her head on the bar counter "Holy shit."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Paisley sat in her car at the cemetery, she was so thankful Gemma brought it in for her, she got out walking over to where dirt was flying out of the grave, she sat down looking down in the hole listening to Half-Sack mumbling "This is so wrong. Completely wrong" Paisley laughed "You got that right champ" Half-sack jumped "Holy shit, how long have you been there?" Paisley handed him a bottle of water "for about five minutes" Half-sack took the bottle of water graciously, taking a long swing, handing it back, and giving Paisley a small peck. Paisley pointed down "I dare ya to open it!" Half-sack rolled his eyes "well I have to either way, so let's both see what he looks like" Half-sack opened the coffin, Paisley shrieked "Holy fuck! He is a fat bastard" Half-sack laughed plugging his nose "and he smells…awesome…" just then a voice came out of no where "Hey! Beware the Zombie bikers" Paisley smirked looking at Chibs, Juice, and Jax "Sorry boys I already scared him, but nice try" Juice jumped down in the hole "So who's your friend" Half-sack shrugged "I hate this shit, it's really bad karma, digging up a grave, man" Paisley smiled down at Half-Sack, and Juice "Nah, it's not your grave, Karma's just fine" Juice laughed "how in the fuck are we getting him out of here?" Both Paisley, and Chibs spoke "I think we're gonna need a tow truck" they laughed, and Half-Sack gave a half smile. Jax looked at Paisley "We're going to go get this "murder" started, you coming?" Paisley nodded standing up, brushing herself off "Yeah I guess"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The car ride between Juice, and Half-Sack was pretty awkward since nobody really knew about Paisley and Half-Sack sleeping together so it was just like any guy conversation she had to listen to and Half-Sack just kept going on and on "Dude, look, I tell them I lot it in battle, all they want to do is wrap their patriotic lips around it" Paisley rolled her eyes, glancing out the window watching two cars pass them, almost hitting Jax, and Chibs vehicle, Paisley could almost hear Jax cussing up a storm. The conversation between Juice and Half-Sack was getting interesting Juice rolled his eyes "Dude its not gay, your an idiot, I've been shaving my shit for years" Paisley laughed "Dude, I've also been shaving my shit for years, does that make me gay Half-Sack?" Half-sack glanced back at her with a smirk  
"No, it doesnt, but him yes it does" Juice raised his hand off the steering wheel "whatever man" Paisley noticed a cop car heading their way and they all spoke up "Ah, shit…" the police cars tires screeched, and the siren started wailing loudly behind them, which they passed the car Juice was driving, immediately pulling over Jax, and Chibs.  
Paisley watched as the officer walked toward Jax, and Chibs "Guys, they have two dead bodies in there, it's a Lodi cop, they have a sky team! They will never get out of there with that hunk of junk! We have to do something! Juice!" The next thing Paisley knew was that Juice floored it, smashing right Into the back of the police car, Paisley, Juice, and Half-Sack all got out of the car laughing Paisley yelled "Come on piggie! Come on! In this case caused the police officer to chase after them, giving Chibs and Jax time to make an escape, she turned to look to see if Jax drove off, but to her surprise Jax had gotten out of the car, along with Chibs, and slashed the police car tires. Paisley laughed and juked the police officer, hearing the tires screech, Jax was yelling "Run prospect Run!" Then hearing Chibs yell "Get In ya faggots" Half-sack, and Juice jumped In as the SUV slowed down, Paisley still running to catch up, hearing Chibs yell again, holding out his hand for her "Run baby! RUN" Paisley sped up as Jax slowed again, grabbing onto Chibs hand, he pulled her in, and she landed on Chibs, who glared at Half-Sack "You never leave her behind!" Half-sack looked down, Paisley got off of Chibs leaning out the back window flipping off the cop "Bye, Piggie! Bye" the cop fired shots at them, and they all missed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Paisley sat in the front seat of the SUV, listening to Jax instruct Chibs forward "A little more, a little more" as the SUV continued forward, until Paisley heard a crunch, Jax yelled "Whoa!" Chibs opened the door, leaning out "Oh! That sounded nasty" Paisley nodded "That was disgusting!" They climbed out of the SUV, Paisley watched Jax, and Chibs drag the Mexican "Someone call Greenpeace, we're saving a Mexican whale" They all glanced at Paisley and started laughing "Good one love!" They lifted the dead Mexican, Chibs laughed "Come on, shamu!' Juice pulled up in a car, Paisley ran over "Grab the blood, Come on!" She handed some blood bags to Half-Sack, and Jax. Jax yelled "Make it look real, Prospect! You ain't icing a fucking cake" Paisley chimed in "it's a crime scene, let's go" they all climbed in the car and sped off. As they were driving back towards Charming, Paisley looked out the window at a gas station "Jax, look what I see" she pointed at the cars that had passed them, and the one hitting them, Chibs smirked "Those are the Bastards that made me spill my beer" They pulled into the gas station next to the car that cut them off, climbing out of the car Half-Sack spoke up "Don't you think we did enough tonight" Paisley turned around "They could've killed Chibs and Jax, shut up prospect" Half-sack looked away then to Juice who had that look on his face "Your in the dog house man" Jax looked at Paisley "Stay out here. Keep your eyes open" Paisley nodded as Jax, and Chibs walked Inside the gas station. Paisley, Juice, and Half-Sack sat outside smoking cigarettes waiting on Jax when they heard a bunch of noise break out, Paisley stood up fast when she heard a gun shot, and glass shattering Half-Sack grabbed a hold of Paisley shielding her from any broken glass, when she looked in the window she seen the owner had an axe, and put it through the guys head, they stood in the doorway looking at Jax, who looked at them and back to the scene "Holy shit" he muttered. They all got back in the car and drove off, Chibs switched seats with Juice, sat In back with Paisley who fell asleep leaning on Chibs, Chibs glanced at Half-Sack who was looking at Paisley's sleeping face, Half-Sack looked up to meet Chibs cold stare, "I didn't do good In her eyes today did I?" Chibs shook his head "Sorry brother, but no you didn't" Half-sack nodded "Do you live with her?" Chibs smirked "I stay with her sometimes, we had something but as you can see she still feels safe with me" Half-sack looked away "Yeah…"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day Paisley woke up at the club house, in Chibs dorm room, she stood up noticing clean clothes from her house, smiling softly she walked to the bathroom, getting undressed then stepping into the shower, she washed her hair, and body before stepping out, throwing on her baby blue bra and pantie set, a pair of denim shorts, and a yellow sex pistols tshirt, slipping on her red chucks she walked out into the club house, finding Gemma talking with Clay, she walked over giving Clay a hug, then Gemma "Hey Clay, hey momma" Gemma smiled at Paisley "We're having a family dinner tonight, I invited the prospect as well, want to come shopping with me baby?" Paisley nodded "Yeah I'll come" Gemma kissed Clay "See you tonight babe" Both Paisley and Gemma walked toward the SUV, climbed in, and sped off. Chibs walked over to Clay "They are dangerous woman you know that right?" Clay laughed clasped his hand on Chibs shoulder "Oh believe me… I know, I helped Gemma raise Paisley, she is like Gemma but more level headed like John" Chibs nodded "Aye brother, I agree"

Paisley, and Gemma walked through the grocery store, grabbing what Gemma needed for tonight's family dinner "Hey ma, if you invited Half-Sack, you have to make sure there is salad available, he doesn't eat meat" Gemma looked at Paisley "You can't trust anyone who doesn't eat meat baby" Paisley laughed as they walked to stand in line, as they stood there Paisley glanced up seeing Donna at the register, then the manager walked towards Donna mumbling in her ear, Paisley looked back at her mom "She can't afford groceries mom…" Gemma sighed watching Donna removing some of her things "Don't worry baby, I'll get the rest of her things, she better accept them though, I'm wearing thin with her" Paisley nodded "I know ma" They watched Donna pay and walk outside, when they were done paying for their stuff, they walked outside and looked at Donna as she walked up to them, Paisley held a bag out to Donna who just stared at her "what's this?" Paisley looked at Donna "The rest of your groceries" Donna crossed her arms "opies out now, we don't need your charity" Paisley sat the bag of groceries on the hood of the truck when Gemma spoke up "It isn't charity Donna, it's what we do, You're family" Donna walked closer to Gemma "I have my family back now" she glanced at Paisley "I don't need yours' Gemma smirked "Look, I know what you went through, Been there, Two husbands. Lose your man, kids lose their dad, You get pissed off, want to blame the club, but SAMCRO is not the enemy here Donna, it's the glue, The one thing that will always be there, to pull you through the ugly shit" Paisley interrupted Gemma "You have to stop fighting us Donna" Donna looked at Paisley then back at Gemma 'I married Opie, NOT the club, you both have no idea what I need" Paisley rolled her eyes "Donna we are having a family dinner tonight, you and ope should come, bring the kids, it will be fun" Donna went to speak and Gemma cut in "Don't say anything else, my Martha Stewart's is wearing real thin, you know where we live" Donna glared at Gemma, and Paisley as they walked away, Paisley mumbled "Bitch"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gemma pulled back into the parking lot at Teller-Morrow, dropping Paisley off "Okay ma, I'll tell the guys dinner is at six, and to bring their appetite" Gemma laughed "Okay baby, Tell Jax not to bring any crow eaters unless they are helping" Paisley snorted "Okay ma" She shut the door and walked towards the club house, walking in looking at the guys before yelling "The Queen says! DINNER AT SIX! BRING YOUR APPETITE" They all turned to Paisley laughing Piney spoke up "You got a set of lungs there don't ya?" Paisley smiled "I'm not sure if your talking about my breasts or my actual lungs. But If it's my actual lungs, clearly they are better then yours" Piney laughed "Good one girl" Paisley patted Piney's shoulder "Where's my brother?" Piney pointed to the dorms "His room" Paisley kissed Piney's cheek, and walked down the hall toward Jax's room. She arrived at his door knocked but no answer, she peeked in his room, no where to be found then a light bulb went off above Paisley's head, walking towards the ladder, looking up then started climbing, she smiled when she seen Jax "Hey Bro" she sat next to him, Jax looked at her "Hey sis" Paisley glanced at whatever Jax's was reading and smiled faintly "Dads manifesto?" Jax nodded "After I'm done… you can read it" Paisley looked at the view "Dinner at mom's tonight at six, she said not to bring a crow Eater unless she is planning on helping" Jax rolled his eyes "Good old mom" Paisley laughed, leaning over grabbing Jax's beer bottle, taking a swing, before heading down the ladder "see you tonight." Paisley stepped down off the ladder, she turned around coming face to face with Half-Sack "Oh…Hey" Half-sack smiled some, rubbing the back of his neck "Hey… can we talk?" Paisley sighed "Yeah sure" Half-sack grabbed Paisley by the hand leading her towards his dorm, walking in then shutting the door, Half-Sack looked at her "Look I'm sorry if I fucked up… I just don't know what to do some times" Paisley crossed her arms "uh huh" Half-sack sighed "I should've helped you with the cop, not chibs. I shouldn't have talked the way I did with Juice while you were around" Paisley looked at Half-Sack "so if I wasn't around it would've been okay?" Half-sack dropped his head "No, but I'm sorry okay? Forgive me" Paisley shrugged "Maybe" she walked out of his dorm, he grabbed her hand, turned her around, and kissed her "Please?" Paisley shoved him off "Back off for a bit" she walked away. Half-Sack sighed "Damnit". Juice was sitting at the bar as Paisley walked into the main room of the club house, she smiled at Juice, and he smiled back "Hey juice, see you at Gemma's?" Juice nodded with a goofy smile "You know it babe" Paisley walked outside, got into her car, and sped off towards Gemma's house. When Paisley arrived people were also arriving since it was five forty five, she walked in made her way to the living room, sitting next to Chibs, who instinctively put his arm around her with a smile. Clay looked at Chibs, and Paisley smiling, he heard more bikes pull into the driveway, Paisley stood up with Chibs and they both walked into the kitchen, taking their seats next to one another. As the rest of the guys gathered around table, taking their seats, Paisley felt an arm snake around her neck, she leaned against Chibs, looking up to see Half-Sack looking at her, their eyes met and all she seen was hurt written on his face. Jax took a seat next to Half-Sack and smiled as everyone started putting food on their plates, Jax looked at Chibs and Paisley, smiled, and Paisley smiled back, looking down Bobby spoke up "Paisley? Pais? Pass the corn?" Paisley smiled passing the corn to Bobby, Chibs kissed Paisley's cheek, and she felt content with her surroundings.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Done! I think this one is a little longer. I do like the Chibs/Paisley relationship, and The Half-Sack/Paisley relationship. Paisley does not have a crow yet. She is still young hence why I wanted her with Half-Sack. But as I go on… I enjoy the back and forth thing.  
> Thank you to all those reading.  
> Feedback!  
> <3 Paige


	3. All Work. No Play

Paisley, Jax, Tig, and Bobby all sat in the little roller coaster for little kids laughing, when they got off Chibs met Paisley at the exit gate with a smile "All of you guys are such kids when it comes to Fun town" Paisley smiled, pressing her lips to Chibs cheek "It's Fun Town, what's not to have fun?" Bobby nodded "Fun is right in the name Chibs!" Chibs rolled his eyes, laughing. Gemma grabbed Clay's hand "Come on baby, let's go into the photo booth, come on, let me give you a quick Hand job" Both Paisley, and Jax gagged before Clay responded to Gemma "Nah, I already got a picture of that" Gemma smiled "This time it'll be my hand" Clay scooped Gemma up heading towards the photo booth. Paisley, Chibs, Jax, Tig, and Bobby were all walking a head of Gemma and Clay when they noticed Elliott Oswald, his wife, and daughter walking toward them Elliott spoke up "Hey Clay" Clay smiled, shaking Elliott's hand "How you doing, Elliott?" Elliott shook back "Okay, Clay" Clay looked towards Elliott's wife "Karen" Gemma wrapped her arm around Clay's shoulder Karen spoke "Hey" Paisley smiled at Elliott's daughter when she spoke "Um, Hey, mom, I'm gonna go to the spin-out again" Karen looked at Tristen "You've been on it four times already" Paisley reached into her pocket, pulling out her left over tickets, handing them over to Tristen "Hey, here" Karen looked at Paisley "That's not necessary" Paisley smiled at Karen "it's quite alright, wasn't going to go on anymore, she deserves to have fun" Elliot smiled at Paisley "Tristen what do you say?" Tristen smiled big "Thank you!" Paisley just nodded as Tristen ran off. Chibs leaned down whispering to Paisley "I gotta go love, Club business, Paisley sighed, kissing him softly "Be careful" Chibs kissed back "I'll have Bobby watch over you" Paisley nodded, walking over to Bobby, Bobby threw his arm over Paisley's shoulders, she glanced back at where Chibs was and he's was gone, She rolled her eyes looking up at Bobby "Let's go dunk a clown!" Jax threw his fist in the air "Yeah! Take out the clown" Paisley laughed, walking towards the dunking booth hearing the clown making jokes "Oh look at the big bad bikers, and their whore" Paisley smiled, looking at Jax handing money to the lady at the booth "Come to get Clowny all wet? I'm sure you get her wet all the time" the clown pointed at to Paisley, who made a fist with her hand, Tig grabbed Paisley's hands "I know, Come on Jax!" He rooted on, Jax threw the first ball, missing making the clown laugh "what's a matter tough guy? Can't put the little ball in the tight hole" Jax threw the second ball, missing again "Bet all your leather-wearing butt buddies say the same thing" Paisley had it, Tig released her "oh no no. that's a bozo no-no" she walked towards the clown, Tig, and Bobby close behind her Paisley punched the target causing the clown to fall in, Jax shoved his foot on the clowns head "You're going down now, by the way, that's my sister!" Jax, Paisley, Tig, and Bobby all met back up with Clay and Gemma when Juice came running toward them "Tried calling but the Irish are coming" They nodded and all left the carnival. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on a picnic outside at the club house, while the guys had a little meeting about the Prospect, Paisley glanced over watching Half-Sack sweep out the garage, she heard Clay yell "Hey Prospect!" Half-sack looked up, glancing at Paisley then to Clay "Huh?" Clay waved his hand over "Come on over here. Learn a thing" Paisley laughed hearing the broom drop to the floor, watching Half-Sack run to Clay, Just then a Truck pulled into the parking lot at the garage, Paisley stood up walking towards Clay, and the others, all the guys were shoving Half-Sack playfully, or patting him on the shoulder Tig smirked "Don't screw this up Sack" Half-sack nodded, with a huge grin on his face, looking at Paisley, who walked over and hugged him "Congrats Kip" Half-sack hugged her back breathing in her smell, he let go when he seen all the guns pouring out of the oil drums, and Chibs standing there. Paisley walked away from the business, taking a seat back at the picnic table as the guys all merged into the club house to discuss future plans since the ware house burned down, Paisley walked through club house towards Chibs dorm, taking off her clothes, slipping into a pair of Chibs boxers, shirt before crawling in bed. A couple hours passed when she felt someone crawl in bed, she smiled when she felt Chibs hand on her hip "Everything okay?" Chibs shrugged "A lot of shit I can't discuss is going to happen love, I'll possibly be going out of town for a bit" she nodded "Alright, you'll know for sure tomorrow I assume?" Chibs nuzzled into Paisley's neck "Yes, I'm leaving Half-Sack to watch over you" Paisley just nodded "Okay" she fell back asleep but not before hearing Chibs whisper "I love you"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat in the office, going over paper work when the phone rang "Hello this is Teller-Morrow automotive, Paisley speaking how can I help you?" She grabbed a pad of paper "Yes Mr. Williams I'll tell them you are on your way, Thank you again" Paisley walked in the garage toward Juice "Hey Juicey boy, Mr. Williams will be here in 10 mins for his Charger, here are the keys" Juice looked at her, holding out his hand, Paisley dropped the keys In Juice's hand, he smiled at her "So, what's going on with you and Half-Sack?" Paisley shrugged "Don't know. Don't care" Juice laughed "Okay, well he can't stop talking about you" Paisley flipped Juice off, and walked outside the garage, taking a seat on the picnic table, lighting up a cigarette, watching Chibs and Clay talk, She felt an arm around her shoulder, glancing up she smiled at Bobby, he smiled back "What's got you some glum? Usually your in such a good mood, not yourself lately" Paisley shrugged some "You know I had something going on with Chibs right?" Bobby grasped onto Paisley's shoulder "Yeah, we all knew. He's smitten by you, Clay freaked out on Chibs when he found out, which was why he cheated, but you were no good either princess, you slept with Tig to get even, and that defiantly made a big impact on the rest of us, can't be fighting over pussy" Paisley looked down "I'm sorry… I shouldn't be with him" Bobby stroked Paisley's shoulder "you don't have a crow, you are not his, do what you want" Paisley smiled softly "Your right' Paisley kissed Bobby's cheek and walked toward Chibs, and Clay with a smile played across her face. Paisley wrapped her arms around Chibs, kissing his cheek, Chibs smiled, snaking his arm around Paisley's waist, pulling her close to him "Hey doll" Paisley laid her head on Chibs chest "Your going huh?" Chibs nodded "Yes I am, don't worry though love, I'll be back" Paisley leaned up, placing a small kiss on Chibs lips, Chibs grabbed the back of Paisley's head, tangling his fingers in her hair, deepening the kiss, Tig walked by "Get a room!" Chibs broke the kiss, Paisley flipped Tig off, turning back to Chibs "See you soon" Chibs nodded kissing her forehead "Love you" he walked off. Paisley sat down between Half-Sack and Tig, as a car pulled in Half-Sack leaned over "Who's in the benz dude?" Paisley rolled her eyes "Fucking Elliott Oswald" Half-sack glanced at Paisley "as In Oswald lumber?" Paisley nodded and Tig interrupted Paisley before she could speak "Yeah, Oswald lumber, Oswald beef, Oswald construction, pretty much everything" Paisley laughed as Elliott walked inside, Clay followed shutting the office door "Huh, wonder what that was about" Tig shrugged "Who knows. Needs us for something" Jax walked Elliott Oswald to his car, after Elliott had left, Jax walked over to Tigs, Paisley, and Half-Sack "We got church boys" Tig and Half-Sack walked toward the club house, Jax looked at Paisley "Elliott's daughter Tristen?" Paisley nodded "Yeah? What about her?" Jax looked down "She was raped… she's thirteen" Paisley looked at Jax "You've gotta fix this" Jax nodded "Don't worry, we are" he kissed Paisley's cheek then walked back toward toward the club house. Paisley leaned back against the picnic table, glancing up when she heard a car pull Into the parking lot, she smirked seeing Hale, and a couple other officers, Hale looked toward Paisley "Clay around" Paisley shrugged "You selling cookies? Clay loves girl scout cookies" Hale rolled his eyes "You are a trouble maker, you know" Paisley smiled, and winked "Just for you baby" Clay walked out of the Clubhouse with Jax, and Tig "What can I help ya with boys?" Hale turned to Clay "We're investigating a sexual assult" Jax looked at Hale "You serious?" Hale nodded "Yeah, I need to talk to all your guys, that were at the carnival last night. If they're not here, get them here now" Clay smirked " you think a son had something to do with that rape?" Hale shrugged " half of them have violent crime on their rap sheet rap sheets, just following logic" Paisley laughed, walking toward the group "Wasn't it just last week four oakland cops were busted for prostitution, and rape? Logic Tells me, We should Ask where your dick was last night" Jax laughed, Clay butted in "Don't say "in your mama" Hale narrowed his eyes at Paisley and the rest of the guys "Officers Mann, and Fain will be taking your statements, could take hours" Clay growled "I'm trying to run a business here" Hale smirked "We can do it here, at the station house, wherever you want to do it, and don't say "In your mama" Hale put on his shades, turned and walked away. Leaving the Sons and Paisley to wonder.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley, and the guys stood inside the garage watching the two cops parked out front, Paisley chuckled "I cannot believe these dickheads are taking another coffee break" Jax walked in "Juice is on his way back, I told him to have Half-Sack keep his eyes on Hale" Clay nodded "Hale must know we're looking for the guy, we're gonna be here all day" Paisley looked at Tig "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Tig grinned from ear to ear "Yes I do, Two double tranqaccinos coming up!" Jax and Clay laughed as Paisley, and Tig walked off "This is gonna be good!" Paisley crushed a bunch of sleeping pills, dumping them into the coffee pot, and Tig mixed up the remaining coffee, Clay walked through "Looking at at twelve hour nap" Paisley gave a thumbs up "Nice!" Jax came in "Coming for refills" Paisley grabbed the coffee pot "Fresh pot boys!" She smiled pouring the coffee into their cups "Be real careful it's hot" The cops smiled at her and nodded Tig smirked holding out the coffee pot "Jackson?" Jax smiled "No thank you." A couple moments later the two cops dropped to the floor Paisley high fived Tig "Holy shit that was quick" Clay laughed "Good to the last drop, you two did great" Tig smiled "That's so so bad" they all busted up laughing, walking out to their bikes, Paisley climbed onto the back of Tigs bike "Let's go teammate! Drop me off at Saint Thomas, I need to meet up with Gemma" Tig laughed, and nodded, speeding toward the hospital, when they arrived Paisley seen Gemma sitting outside on a picnic table, she got off of Tigs bike, walked to her mother, Paisley heard Tigs phone ring, when Paisley reached Gemma she sat down, and hugged her "How's Abel?" Gemma smiled "Getting strong baby" Paisley nodded "I should probably visit more, it just breaks my heart seeing him like that" Gemma brushed Paisley's hair away from her eyes "It's okay take all the time you need, Jax is the same way" Paisley and Gemma heard the doors open, and seen Darby walk out Paisley muttered "Shit " Gemma smiled "How you doing, Ernie?" Darby Smiled at both Paisley and Gemma walking towards them "Oh it's going good, how's the beautiful queen, and gorgeous princess of bikers doing?" Paisley shrugged "Holding it together" Gemma took another drag from her cigarette, "what brings you here?" Darby looked down "Four packs a day finally caught up to mom, stage four lung cancer" Paisley took Gemma's cigarette putting it out "We're sorry to hear that" Darby smirked "You look real good Gemma, Clay must be keeping you happy" Paisley rolled her eyes "Oh Brother" Gemma nodded, pulling Darby's shirt to the side "He does the best he can. Interesting new accessory" Darby Smiled at Gemma "Picked it up at my little retreat in Chino, it's simple but it says it" Paisley looked at Darby "I'm sure that the jewish doctors that are keeping your mother alive must love it" Darby looked past Gemma and right at Paisley "Oh that's right. You guys got a little jew in you, don't ya?" Gemma laughed "a bit, on the angry Russian side" Paisley looked up as Clay, Tig, and Bobby showed up, Gemma leaned over the table "Nice talking to ya Ernie, but I have to catch my train back to Auschwitz" Paisley watched Gemma walk away with a smile, Darby spoke up "Your mother is a handful, your going to be just like her, hell you already have those curves, attitude, looks, but I can still see your dad" Paisley smiled when she heard Tig "Back off Darby" Darby turned to Tig "Ah, so your her old man" Tig shrugged "what it be?" Darby smirked "Nothing, Hey Clay, my guys tell me you've been looking for me, think we had something to do with that kid getting raped last night?" Clay looked at Darby "The thought crossed my mind" Tig chimed in "Tearing up the daughter of an important citizen like that, you know maybe that's your way of pissing on Charming ground" Darby glared at Tig "When I decide to piss on Charming, it ain't going to be on a little girl" Darby smirked at Paisley, Tig pulled Paisley beside him, Paisley smiled at Darby "We know about your hookup with the Mayans, guessing you and Alvarez got kinda cozy in Chino, sucking each others dicks" Darby narrowed his eyes at Paisley then glancing at Clay "What a mouth on her, I'm just trying to learn how to get a long with my brothers of color, opening my mind to bigger possibilities" Clay pointed at Darby with a smile "Well don't think too big, small mind suits you" Paisley crossed her arms, still feeling Tigs arm around her waist, she spoke up "Last night? Where were you, and your guys?" Darby looked down at Paisley, smirking "All my guys were with me, Ate at Meyer's, then went to shoot pool at the Dog, go ahead baby, ask around" Tig stepped in "Don't call her baby! What about Yates?" Darby crossed his arms, looking stunned "Yates? He ain't with us, he never fit in, pissed off whistler one night, shattered Johnny's nose, haven't heard from him since" Darby turned his his attention to Clay "You do remember whistler right Clay?" Bobby nodded "Yeah, oh yeah, I remember him, don't see around much anymore" Clay stared at Darby, Paisley felt the tension between the two escalate. Darby glared back at Clay "Yeah, he sort just fell off the face of the earth, funny how easy that can happen" Paisley stepped in, rubbing her hand down Darby's chest "How about you two straighten it out some other time, we need Yates he has tons of sex crimes on his rap sheet. Please Darby? " Darby licked his lips nervously, grinning at Clay "She's the only one who thinks straight, his mother raised fighting dog's in Pope, he used to stay out there, last name Chester" Paisley bit her lip before smiling "Thanks Darby" she grabbed Tig, who grabbed her ass as they walked toward his bike, seeing Hale pull up, then shortly after Half-Sack pulled behind Hale, Paisley laughed at the little bike Half-Sack was on "Holy shit, that's hilarious" Tig laughed "Do I even ask?" Paisley shook her head " probably smart if you didn't, let's just go back to the Clubhouse" Tig nodded, starting up his bike, Paisley strapped on her helmet, climbing behind Tig, drove past Half-Sack, and Paisley blew him a kiss.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the Club house ten minutes later Tig had asked Paisley to go find Juice, Paisley walked off towards the Club house, where loud rock music was playin, she peeked in before completely going inside "Hey juice? You in here?" She continued to glance around the room when Clay came in "Just grab the A.k.s, we gotta go!" Paisley grabbed the duffle bag off the pool table, and ran out of the Club following close behind Clay, they mounted their bikes and drove off out of the Teller-Morrow parking lot, Paisley gripped onto Tig tightly. They arrived at the house that Darby told them where Yates was staying, Tig got off his bike, grabbing Paisley's face "You stay here, got it?" Paisley nodded handing the duffle bag to Clay as he walked past her. Paisley sat on Tigs bike waiting patiently, she heard dogs barking then nothing, Tig came running back up the hill "They were having a church session… Yates says he hasn't acted out sexually in over three years, he claims to be a saved man" Paisley covered her mouth from laughing "I guess you guys got some bad information. Big misunderstanding" she heard the rest of the guys coming up singing "Kumbaya" Tig laughed "This is too much for me to handle" Paisley smiled at Clay, and Jax "Misunderstanding?" Clay shook his head "A big one" Tig climbed on his bike looking at Clay "Now what?" Clay rubbed the back of his head "To the club" Paisley glanced at Clay, with a faint smile "Let's roll boys!" Clay laughed speeding off to lead the guys back to the Clubhouse. When they got back to the Clubhouse Paisley got off Tigs back, walking next to Jax "we couldn't find Juice earlier" Jax nodded "We will find him, don't worry about it" They walked in the club house searching for Juice, Paisley turned off the radio to listen for any movement, she smiled when she heard small snores coming from behind the bar, Paisley pointed at Jax then to the bar, she climbed across the bar counter looking over, seeing a sleeping Juice knocked out cold, then seen the pills laying next to him  
"Fucking Juice. What an idiot" Jax looked down at Juice, sighed, walking away. Bobby walked over "Probably thought it was speed" Clay just looked at Juice then to Paisley "I want something very special done to him" Paisley looked at Clay "Can Tig do it? I'm going with Jax to see Abel" Clay nodded "Yeah, so see your nephew" Paisley darted out the door after Jax "Hey! Jax! Wait up!" Jax stopped by his bike "Clay let ya go?" Paisley smiled, catching her breath "Let's go see him pleeeeease!" Jax laughed "Get on" Paisley climbed on Jax's bike, then he got on, revving up his engine, pulling out of T.M. heading towards St .Thomas. Jax pulled into the hospital parking lot, Paisley was already darting into the hospital, when she reached the NCIU, she stopped, smiling in at Gemma who was reading a book to Abel, Jax stood beside Paisley, smiling "That's Grandma." Gemma looked up from the book she was reading to Abel, smiling at Paisley, and Jax   
Gemma walked out hugging both of her kids "Thought everyone was on the hunt?" Paisley hugged back "Hit a very big dead end" Gemma glanced at Jax "Junkies awake" Jax rolled her eyes "Don't call her thay Ma" Gemma sighed "Alright. I'm sorry" Paisley pressed her face against the window "Think he can really hear you?" Gemma ran he fingers through Paisley's hair "Yeah, I do." The door opened, Paisley, and Jax looked over to see Elliott standing in the door way, Gemma walked back into the room with Abel, Jax and Paisley walked towards Elliott "You find him yet?" Jax shook his head "Not yet, we need you to talk to your daughter again" Elliott shook his head "Tristen doesn't remember anything after she got off the ride, Jax" Paisley sighed "You have to dig a little deeper, we need something, was he black, white? Anything..." Elliott glared at Paisley "She's still in shock! Karen just wants her to rest" Jax spoke softly "Look man, Tristen is our only way to find this asshole, you want our help?" Elliott sighed "I'll talk to Karen, you find him" Paisley watched Elliott storm out, Paisley followed after him, watching him walk into Tristens room then him and Karen left her alone in her room. Paisley snuck into the room Tristen was in, she smiled some "Hey sweetie" Tristen looked up from her cell phone, Paisley walked alittle closer, noticing fear on Tristens face "Feeling any better? Guess there are a lot of people asking you that question" Tristen answered back "My mom told me to text her if anyone tried to…" Paisley smiled pushing Tristens phone gently away "It's okay sweetie, your mom and my mom are old friends, she told my mom everything, and I am so sorry it happened to you" Tristen looked away, then back at Paisley "she told your mom?" Paisley nodded "Don't worry sweetie, it's going to be okay" Tristen nodded, hugging Paisley, whispering softly "The clown…at the carnival... The one you dunk...it was him" Paisley hugged back before walking out "I will fix this sweetie" Paisley walked outside seeing Karen "Had a conversation with Tristen" Karens mouth dropped "Why were you talking to my daughter!" Paisley shrugged "I told her I knew about the secret, she seemed relieved" Karen crossed her arms, staring daggers at Paisley "What the hell did you say to her" Paisley stood her ground "She remembers everything, you don't want the trial, messy press, you just want to sweep it under the rug" Karen narrowed her eyes "Don't you judge me" Paisley rolled her eyes "I'm not judging you or your family, you don't know me, and I have no idea what it's like to be you, But I do know something about burying the truth." Karen sighed, tears coming down her face, Paisley hugged Karen then walked back into the hospital, grabbing Jax by the Kutte "One of the carny guys raped Tristen, the dunking clown, the fat one, who called me a whore" Jax rolled his head back "Jesus, does Hale know?" Paisley shrugged "Not yet, but I can't stop her from telling him" Jax kissed Paisley's cheek "Your awesome, let's go" they both jogged through the hallway, Paisley, and Jax both stopped seeing Hale talking to Karen, Paisley smiled at him walking fast outside "Jax, let me see your knife" Jax tossed Paisley the knife, she bent down slitting Hales tire, she ran to catch up with Jax, they both mounted the bike, driving off, Paisley looked back seeing Hale looking at his tire, she blew a kiss at him when he looked up. They arrived back at the Club house, gathering the guys, Paisley took her place behind Half-Sack, he grabbed her before she got on, pulling her down, planting a kiss on her lips "I missed you" Paisley smiled "everyone does babe" she got on back, and they followed the rest of guys.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley ran over to the main power source of the carnival and flipped the switch turning everything on, she smiled listening to Jax "Hear your harboring a fugitive" the bald headed carny smirked "What are you going to do about It pretty boy" Jax smiled back "Citizens arrest" he punched the bald headed carny when the rest of the guys threw their punches on the others, Paisley just sat on the side lines watching Half-Sack, who threw a left hook into a guys gut, then a right hook to the guys face, the guy fell over. Clay yelled over the ruckus "Bobby! Tig! Find him!" Bobby and Tig nodded heading off in different directions, a couple moments later they came back with him "We got him Clay! Let's go" Paisley ran over to Half-Sack pulling him off the guy he was punching, pulling his face to hers, kissing him softly "My hero" Half-sack smiled kissing her back "You forgive me then" Paisley laughed, jumping on his back "Yes I do" Half-sack carried Paisley to his bike, she let herself off, climbing on the back of his bike, Half-Sack got on his bike, and Paisley wrapped her arms around him, and Half-Sack smiled starting up his bike, following the guys into the woods. Paisley got off the bike "Who are we waiting for?" Clay turned to Paisley "Elliott" Paisley sighed "I want to fuck this guy up, he raped her, cut his dick off" Clay held his hand up "Shoosh" Paisley stomped off, When Elliott showed up he pretty much ran down to the guy, Paisley gripped onto Half-Sack's hand, Bobby and Tig held onto the clown while he muffled something when Elliott approached, Clay spoke up "Here's the guy that raped your little girl" Elliott looked at the guy holding up a pair of Elsie-Maker in front of the carny "Cattle guys call this an Elsie-Maker, it's used to cut the balls off bulls" The carny started freaking out, muffling Paisley looked on as Tig and Bobby pulled his pants down "He deserves every second of it Elliott, all pain your little girl suffered, make him feel the pain" Half-sack grabbed Paisley, hugging her "I'm sorry" she heard Elliott speak up, dropping the Elsie-Maker on the ground and he walked off. Clay bent over picking up the Elsie-Maker "Hold him still boys" Jax yelled out "Clay!" Paisley heard the guys muffled screams, she covered her ears, and Half-Sack held her close to his chest, rubbing her head, Clay pulled away "Let him bleed out, bury him in the woods, marked grave, pick those up, gift wrap em" motioning toward the balls on the ground, Clay handed over the Elsie-Maker "Put this in a bag make sure you don't touch it, Oswalds prints are all over it" Paisley looked at Clay "The hell are you doing here Clay?" Clay pointed towards Paisley "You keep your mouth shut" Paisley narrowed her eyes at Clay "Whatever" Clay walked off, Jax looked at Paisley "I'll figure it out" Paisley nodded, walking to Half-Sack's bike, looking at him as he waited for her "Take me to the Clubhouse please" Half-sack nodded, Paisley wrapped her arms around him, breathing in the smell of leather, and fresh air.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat on the roof of the garage, looking at the surroundings, she heard the door shut, she glanced up seeing Jax "So what was up Clay's ass?" Jax sat down "Blackmail, he claims will leverage against Oswald if he tries to sell that land, it would bring in housing developments, and he thinks it would bring more cops, and old white money" Paisley rolled her eyes "So you guys did a man hunt not for the sake of a little girl but black mail? That man is unreal sometimes" Jax laughed handing Paisley the manifesto of her father's she opened It up reading a part of it out loud "When we take action to avenge the ones we love, personal justice collides with social and divine justice, we become judge, Jury, and God, and with that choice comes daunting responsibility, some men cave under that weight, while others abuse the momentum, the true outlaw finds the balance, between the passion in his heart and the reason in his mind, the solution is always an equal mix of might and right" she shut the binder where the manifesto stayed, she glanced at Jax "He is right on the money" Jax smirked "ain't that the truth, so baby sister… who is right It going to be… Chibs or Half-Sack?" Paisley swallowed hard "I don't have a crow Jax, I can play this anyway I want until I get a crow" Jax laughed "You are a biker whore!" Paisley punched him playfully "Asshole, I'll tell mom!" Jax smiled "oh noooo! Big bad grandma!" He stood up with Paisley climbing down the ladder, Jax stood at the bottom of the ladder "I'm going to see Abel, and Wendy" Paisley kissed Jax on the cheek "Have fun Dad" Jax walked off smiling.  
Paisley glanced around the clubhouse "what am I going to do…" she took a seat at the bar with a sigh, laying her head on the counter, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, she laughed softly "Hey Tiggy" Tig leaned up kissing her cheek, then taking a seat beside her "Hey Pais, what's wrong? Still mad at Clay?" Paisley shook her head "Nah, just thinking. Can you promise me something?" Tig shrugged "Yeah sure doll, what is it?" Paisley looked at Tig "Can we never talk about what happened with us? Because right now I'm torn between Chibs, and Half-Sack" Tig looked at her confused "Half-Sack? Really?" Paisley shrugged "What? He's cute, goofy, my age, real sweetheart, all I've known is Chibs who is a lot older then me, sexy, and fun" Tig sighed "Pais, what happened between us we both know was a mistake, Chibs cheated on you, and you sought out revenge by sleeping with me, and the other night… well I should've stopped you, but I'm a guy, and your a hot piece of ass, young ass, but hot ass…Maybe I should tell you something about Chibs not many know" Paisley leaned forward to listen, Tig leaned down whispering into Paisley's ear "He's married… and has a kid" Paisley pulled back, standing up "Oh… well I guess you don't know everyone…" she walked away, got into her car, and headed home. Paisley walked into her house, laying down on the sofa, staring off into space for what felt like hours was only five minutes when she was snapped out of her daze by the sound of a motorcycle in her driveway, there was a soft knocking at her door, she knew who it was since Chibs never knocked, nor did Jax, and definitely not Gemma, Paisley walked to the door, opening it slowly, looking up at Half-Sack. Half-Sack smiled down at Paisley "Hey Gorgeous" Paisley blushed a deep red "Hey, what are you doing here?" Half-sack lifted his hand, cupping the side of Paisley's face "Because I seen how fast you left, and wanted to make sure you were okay" Paisley shrugged "Tig told me some pretty interesting things, thay I'm not completely satisfied about, things that were left unsaid." Half-sack sighed "Chibs? It's about Chibs?" Paisley grabbed onto Half-Sack's hand "it's over, I found out he's married, and has a kid, you can come in you know" Half-sack smiled, stepping inside, taking off his boots, Paisley grabbed his hand walking into the living room, sitting down on the sofa. Half-Sack started to lay down when he grabbed ahold on Paisley allowing her to lay on top of him, Paisley rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes, she felt his lips on her forehead "Please don't leave" she mumbled, Half-Sack tightened his grip on Paisley "I'm not leaving, I promise" Paisley fell asleep on Half-Sack's chest. Half-Sack smiled to himself, looking down at Paisley's face "Yeah, I'm never going to leave" his phone went off, he flipped it open seeing a Photo of Juice in a diaper, binky taped to his mouth, and a piece of cardboard stapled to his chest reading "Slightly retarded child, please adopt me" Half-sack chuckled dropping his phone on the ground, and falling asleep with Paisley still on his chest.


	4. I'm a Fake

The next couple of days were pretty typical at the shop at Teller-Morrow, answering phones, scheduling appointments, ordering parts, everything to keep Paisley's mind off of Chibs, and Half-Sack. Paisley glanced out of her office door, watching Clay and Jax discuss parts for a motorcycle, when Tig pulled in and seen the words fall from his mouth "We got troubles", Paisley darted outside to get details about what exactly was going on, Clay looked at Paisley with a smile "Sorry princess, but we have to go to church to discuss this, you know your not allowed In there, your not even supposed to be involved, but I like having ya around, one of the guys will fill you in afterwards okay?" Paisley smiled, kissing Clay's cheek "Thank you!" She walked back in the office, going back to paperwork, and making phone calls. About a half hour later Jax came to the office, shutting the door "ATF is in charming. I don't know why since we have taken every precaution to stay out of those crosshairs" Paisley looked at Jax in disbelief "There hasn't been any busts, No investigations for five years, it doesnt make sense you don't know if he's here for you guys" Jax leaned on the door "Hale flagged Bluebird as our gin warehous, he's pissed we made Unser crush the case, then called in the feds, makes sense to me" Paisley sighed "I guess so… what are you guys doing?" Jax glanced at Paisley "Bobby and I are going to see Jury in Indian Hills, we have to keep a low profile, I offer Jury some advice, and he offers us a safe house for our AK's" Paisley shook her head "That's so risky Jax, Mayan territory, you know damn well they are still looking to settle a score" Jax laughed "Jesus… your gonna be mom soon, it's just me and Bobby, under the radar, I'll be okay, we won't Cowboy around, I promise" Paisley sighed "Fine, I'm trusting you" Jax walked out the door smiling. A couple hours later Jax, and Bobby were ready to go when Tara pulled in the parking lot, Paisley walked outside toward Bobby, handing him a baggie of weed "Some for the road" Bobby laughed, kissing her cheek "Thanks princess" Paisley glanced at Jax who was talking with Tara, then he pointed at Paisley then motioned her to come, Paisley walked over "What's up?" Jax smiled "I told Tara to call you or Gemma if something happens to Abel, also can you give her a lift? Since I'm heading out?" Tara spoke up "No its okay I can…" Paisley cut her off "I can do that for the lovely doctor" Jax kissed Paisley's cheek "Thanks sis, tell mom about Nevada" then Jax kissed Tara's cheek, Paisley gave a thumbs up "Aight!" Paisley walked to her car leaning down inside "Lowell, my back tire needs air" she stood up smiling at Half-Sack, walking back toward the office to grab her bag, Paisley started walking back out when she overheard Half-Sack say to Tig "I got to admit… Paisley is pretty banging, give me a serious chubby man" Tig looked out from the corner of his eye at Clay, Half-Sack peered over his shoulder "Oh hey Clay! I brought that car out of the garage, it's clean now" Clay pointed at Half-Sack "Stay away from Paisley" Half-sack swallowed hard and nodded "Got it boss" Clay walked away, smacked Half-Sack "Come on man, Your gonna make him mad" They both went back to work, Paisley got In her car with Tara, before they pulled out Half-Sack yelled for Tara "Ya gotta sign these doc!" Tara got out of the car walking toward Half-Sack, Paisley glanced down looking in Tara's open bag seeing a gun, Paisley glanced back to see Tara coming, they pulled out of Teller-Morrow, heading toward Tara's house.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley pulled into the driveway "Man this place hasn't changed one bit" Tara nodded "Believe me… it definitely hasnt, my dad was a pack rat, can barely turn around in there" Paisley smiled "Yeah, Clay is or was the same way, mom swore up and down he still had underwear from 1967, she can't stand clutter so I assume Clay had to get rid of some stuff" Tara laughed "I can see that" Paisley nodded "so tell me why your carrying" Tara looked at Paisley in shock "You went through my bag?" Paisley shook her head "Nah, I seen it. I'm pretty observant" Tara rolled her eyes "I started carrying it in Chicago, lived in a pretty rough neighborhood, never got around to getting rid of it" Paisley sighed "Come on Tara, a Beretta is not an old tampon, you just don't forget it's in your bag, is it registered?" Tara nodded "I have a permit, it's legal and before you ask, yes I know how to use it" Tara got out of the car. Paisley put on her sunglasses "Jesus christ" she pulled out of Tara's driveway, heading back to Teller-Morrow to talk with Gemma, when Paisley arrived back to Teller-Morrow, Tig greeted her "Hey Tiggy" Tig smiled "Half-sack isn't allowed around you, he got caught saying some real Inappropriate things about you giving him a chubby" Paisley laughed "I assume Clay overheard? Because I even heard him" Tig nodded "He's insane for saying shit" Paisley jumped on Tigs back "Take me to the garage to see Half-Sack" Tig walked toward the garage with Paisley strapped to his back, Paisley wiggled off Tigs back and walked over to Half-Sack, tapping his shoulder, he turned around and Paisley smiled "You got something to say about me giving you a chubby" Half-sack laughed picking up Paisley, kissing her "Yeah I do, because it's true, you give me one hell of a hard one" Paisley smiled, kissing back "So romantic of you babe" Half-sack sat her on the ground "Hey I try" Clay walked into the garage "We're riding to Indian Hills. Mandatory, Patching over the tribe" Paisley looked at Clay "You can't be serious" Clay sighed "Do I look like I'm not serious?" Tig shook his head "We're short Clay, Chibs is up North still with Mckeavy" Clay leaned against the wall "Anyone visiting?" Paisley smiled "Happy is down from Tacoma, doing an autism run, He's got Lorca, Bully, Donu, and I'm think a couple prospect's with him" Clay pointed at Juice "Get him" then looked at Paisley "You know a lot" Paisley laughed "I love Happy! He's done all my ink, we're best friends, he let's me know when he's in the area, in case I want any new ink" Tig butted in "going to be one hell of a patch over party Jury has a a lot of beautiful pussy up there" Clay smirked "Unfortunately you and Juicy are driving the precious cargo" Tig whined "come on Clay you need me" Paisley cut In "Hey! Last time you had free range on pussy you throat-pumped two brownies, and your DNA almost brought us down" Clay smirked "She does have a point, besides, your the only one I can trust to handle this" Tig hung his head " come on hauling barrels? Let the prospect do with Juice" Clay gritted his teeth "What prospect?" Then walked away. Paisley smiled up at Half-Sack hugging him "Did you hear that!" Half-sack looked a little uncomfortable "Yeah I did babe" Paisley cocked her head "I'm coming with you guys" Half-sack nodded "Alright babe". Gemma walked toward Paisley her arm around Clay's waist "If your going with them. Be careful baby, watch Jax as well one of you three better call me" Paisley hugged Gemma "I can do that Ma" Gemma grabbed Half-Sack "You better keep my baby safe" Half-sack nodded "I will I promise" Paisley climbed on Half-Sack's bike before him, waiting on him, Half-Sack then took his seat in front of her, Paisley wrapped her arms tightly around Half-sack's waist, smiling at Gemma "I'll have Clay call, I promise" they drove off, and Gemma waved.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley loved having the wind through her hair, keeping her grip on Half-Sack tight, he took one hand off the handle, giving Paisleys hand a reassuring rub, when they pulled into the Devils Tribe headquarters it was already dark, as the guys walked into church Paisley sat down at the bar, and some red head, and a blonde looked at her, Paisley smiled softly "Hey ladies" They waved the red head asked for Paisley's name "Paisley Teller, and you two are?" The red head spoke up "I'm cherry" Then the blonde "I'm Susie" Paisley smiled again "Nice to meet both of you" Cherry leaned over the bar "Who's old lady are you?" Paisley shrugged "None, don't have are crow yet" Cherry smiled "Me either, but one of them will make me theirs at some point" Paisley nodded, "ain't that the truth, and you susie?" Susie looked at Paisley "Oh I was just brought here, by a biker with long blonde hair." Paisley laughed knowing it was Jax as she grabbed another beer "Lovely" the doors to the church opened as SAMCRO members walked out leaving the tribe to vote on the patch over, Paisley seen Happy walking towards her, lifting her off the chair in a bear hug, Paisley squealed "Happy! I missed you" he laughed "You too baby girl, out for a smoke?" Paisley nodded walking outside with Happy his arm around her waist, Half-Sack looked on at Paisley, and Happy, he walked to the bar, smiling at Cherry who handed him a beer "Thanks darling" Cherry smiled back "Welcome babe" Paisley stood outside drinking her third beer, talking with Happy about her tattoo ideas, he just nodded, licking his lips hungrily watching her showing off her stomach pointing at where he next tattoo should go, Happy passed a blunt to Paisley who accepted greedily, he smirked "So you rode with Half-Sack? Why not me?" She laughed "I couldn't find you" Paisley looked around, seeing Jax walk towards her "Hey sis" Paisley hugged Jax "Jax! Where's Uncle Jury?" Jax stared at Paisley "Your drunk already? He's Inside voting" Paisley shrugged leaning on Happy who wrapped his arm around Paisley's waist to keep her from falling over "Don't worry Jax, I got her" Paisley spoke up "Hey! Who is susie?" Jax laughed "Some girl I picked up. Don't worry about it" Paisley rolled her her eyes "Whatever" Jax turned to Happy "Watch her. She gets crazy' Happy laughed some "I can handle her man" Jax shook his head "Chibs said the same thing, she's back on the market man" Happy sighed "I got her, don't worry bro" Jax nodded walking back to the Clubhouse, Happy helped Paisley back into the club house, handing her a beer, and getting him one for himself. Happy took a seat on a chair, Paisley walked over sitting on his lap, downing her beer, Happy rested his hand on her thighs, gripping them softly, when the church doors swung open, some men walking out, everyone looked at the rest of the guys and Jury who spoke up "We're in" Clay walked over spray painting "SOA" on the wall, and Jax putting on Jury's new Kutte and Paisley yelled "PATCH OVER PARTY!" Clay hugged Jury, everyone started cheering, Paisley glanced at Half-Sack who was carrying on a conversation with Cherry, she turned nose up, looking back at Happy "Body shots?" Happy smirked "Yes please!" Happy picked up Paisley laying her down on the bar counter, Paisley pulled her shirt off, hearing whistles at her, she shoved a lime in her mouth, Happy grabbed a lime squeezing it over Paisley's stomach, pouring some salt onto her stomach as well, then put some Tequila in her belly button, Happy licked off the lime and salt, then sucked the Tequila out, he kissed up Paisley's stomach, kissed her breasts then to her mouth, Paisley kissed back, before breaking away to do some shots of wild turkey, Happy held onto Paisley's waist kissing her neck, she leaned back, whispering "Let's go some where" Happy nodded picking up Paisley, walking her to the back. Paisley looked at Half-Sack one last time, who just stared intensely at Cherry, Happy dropped Paisley on the bed, pulling off her pants, Paisley pulled off Happy's shirt running her hands down his chest, Happy grabbed a hold of her panties, ripping the thin fabric, he didn't waste anytime getting his chest pants, and boxers off, He grabbed Paisley pulling her onto him, Paisley grabbed Happy's dick, and adjusted herself, slowly inserting his dick in her, she let out a moan, and began to the ride Happy, Happy grabbed Paisley's hips pulling her down harder "That's it baby" Paisley rocked back and forth, Happy reached down to rub her clit in a circular motion, Paisley gasped, and arched her back, Happy rolled her over, grabbing her by the hips, thrusting harder into her, Paisley squeezed her eyes shut moaning harder, Happy used one of his hands to grab Paisley's hair, deepening his thrusts, he shoved Paisley's face into a pillow, he leaned down kissing her shoulder, whispering "I've always wanted to do this" Paisley felt chills run up her spine, Happy picked up the pace when he felt Paisley constrict herself around him she moaned his name "Oh god Happy, please cum for me" Happy smirked pounding harder into her, feeling himself about to erupt, he bit onto Paisley's shoulder feeling himself explode in her. Happy rolled off Paisley both panting "Holy shit" Paisley smiled "So you've been wanting to fuck me?" Happy nodded "Yeah but you were with Chibs. Decided to take a chance now" Paisley smiled throwing on her skinny jeans, and Rob Zombie tank top Happy grabbed her hand, walking her out, she seen Clay walking with Cherry down back, then seen Half-Sack, she looked at Happy who nodded walking off, she took a seat on the other side of Half-Sack "You okay?" He glared at her raising his voice "Do I look okay?" Paisley looked down "No…" Half-sack sighed "Do you want to be with me or not Paisley? Because I cant keep doing this, I just tried having sex with her so you could feel angry, but you didnt, you just spent a good forty five minutes fucking Happy!" Paisley continued to look down "I'm sorry, I seen you two talking..." Half-sack grabbed Paisley by the wrists "If I got jealous like you do, you'd be pissed at me" he gripped her wrists tighter, he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking back at Happy "Don't fuck with the princess" Half-sack glared at Happy, releasing his grip "right" Paisley just sat there, she knew he was right… Half-Sack stood up quickly and walked away from Paisley, she followed him down the hall, he walked into the dorm room,laid down, Paisley crawled on the bed next to him, she felt him sigh "Your lucky, your cute" Paisley smiled at Half-Sack, he kissed her forehead "Go to sleep sweetie, I'll be here" Paisley nodded falling asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Paisley woke to arms wrapped around her, she rolled over looking at Half-Sack, she smiled softly, kissing his forehead, she watched as his eyes fluttered open "Hey baby" he leaned up and kissed her, she kissed back "Hey old man" he smiled, shaking his head "I like the sound of that" Paisley laughed "Your too much, can we go get some food?" Half-sack sat up and stretched, he heard his stomach growl "Yes we can" Paisley stood up, feeling Half-Sack's eyes wandering over her body "It's not polite to stare babe" Half-sack stood up wrapping his arms around her waist "Yeah? But I can't help it" Paisley turned, wrapping her arms around his neck before it dawned on her, her and Happy did not use a condom, she kissed Half-Sack, he pulled her close to his body, feeling her breasts against his body "Hey, we need to get food! I am starving" Half-sack released her with a frown "That's right" Paisley smiled faintly " I'm gonna go pee, and I'll be right out" Half-sack nodded heading to the door, he walked out' Paisley waited until she heard the door click close before she ran to her bag, fetching out her Plan B pill and her birth control "This sucks. Should've been a dude" Paisley downed her pills, taking a chug of water, then walked out of the dorm room, heading down the hallway. Paisley smiled seeing Jax talking with Uncle Jury, Jax looked at her, and pointed, Jury turned and looked at her as well his eyes starting to water "My god, look at you!" Paisley walked to him embracing Jury in a big hug "Hey Uncle Jury, you haven't changed a bit" Jury squeezed her "It's so nice to see you, didn't see ya last night, called it an early one?" She smiled softly as Jury released her from the hug "Yeah, something like that, so you guys are apart of the Sons now?" Jury nodded "Yes, probably smart on our end, Mayan trouble usually" Paisley sighed, then looked at Jax "What's up?" Jax shrugged "Figured I'd take ya for a spin" Paisley started walking toward the door "Sounds good, I'll be waiting outside so you two can finish up that discussion" Jax, and Jury nodded. Paisley found Half-Sack sitting on his bike, she walked over to him, Half-Sack stood up, pulling her to him by the hip, kissing her "So… what are we doing about us?" Paisley smirked, kissing back "I think we should do this" Half-sack grabbed the back of Paisley's neck, kissing her hard, placing his hand on the small of her back, Paisley opened her mouth allowing him access, she felt his tongue roll against hers, he finally pulled away "You can't have sex with anymore of the guys. Unless I'm dead okay?" Paisley nodded "I can do that" Jax walked outside toward Half-Sack and Paisley, Jax narrowed his eyes at Half-Sack, Paisley grabbed Jax's arm "We are together" Jax nodded and pointed at Half-Sack "You better take care of her. But Right Now She's coming with me" Half-sack Swallowed Hard, kissing Paisley's cheek "See you soon" Paisley climbed on Jax's bike, and they took off. About a half hour later, Jax pulled over next to a bridge, he got off his bike, walking down under the bridge, Paisley followed after Jax, she seen Jax brushing off a part of the wall and Paisley started reading as the words started to reveal themselves…  
"Anarchism stands got the liberation of the human mind, from the dominion of religion, liberation of the human body from the dominion of property liberation from shackles and restraint of government social order based on the free grouping of individuals" Paisley sat down as Jax pulled out the Binder, reading the manifesto out loud, Paisley smiled "That's dad huh?" Jax chuckled "Yeah, that's dad alright" Jax shut the manifesto, he glanced at Paisley "So… you and Half-Sack?" Paisley smiled some "Yeah. Me and the prospect, I know Jax" Jax smiled "Don't worry I trust him. He's a nice kid" Paisley hugged Jax as they walked back towards his bike, Jax got on, then Paisley, he revved up the engine, and sped off down the highway. Jax stopped in front of a restaurant/bar since he seen some Mayan bikes out front, he pulled behind them, Paisley jumped off "Call Clay" Jax grabbed his phone calling Clay "Hey Clay, Paisley and I are on our way back, but it looks like he's gonna have some back up, when the Mayan shit goes down, and we are not alone" Jax hung up the phone, pointing at Paisley, who raised her leg, kicking the last bike down, making a dominoe effect of bikes, she ran climbed back on Jax's bike, he pulled to the front of the door, and revved the engine, Mayans came tumbling out the door and Jax sped off, Paisley held up her hands in the sky flipping off the Mayans. Jax drove down the highway leading the Mayans back to the MC, Jury opened the doors to the Bar, and Jax drove right inside, Jax got off his bike quickly, when he heard gun shots, and Half-Sack reached up, pulling Paisley down, covering her with his body. Clay yelled put after hearing a call from the walkie talkie "Go Go Go!" Half-sack, Jax, Jury, and Clay walked outside firing shots off, Paisley looked up watching Jury get hit by a bullet, She stood up, booking to to Jury's side, grabbing him by his kutte, dragging him across the gravel, and behind a car. Jury looked up "Thanks Jax…Paisley?" Paisley smiled, Hugging Jury "Couldn't let you die" Jury hugged back "Your dad would be proud of you" Paisley chuckled "I've been hearing that a lot" they walked back to the Club House, and watched as Jury got his wound all patched up "I'm sorry about this" Jury looked up "No its okay, I'm probably going to lose a couple more guys because of this" Clay chimed in "well, there won't be another hit for a while, that pop-off was just about dick size, They want to let us know they're watching" Jax glanced at Jury "Vegas will stick around for a while" Jury nodded "Appreciate that" Jax hugged Jury "I'm sorry about all this man" Clay grabbed a hold of Paisley, and Jax as Jury walked off "What the hell happened" Paisley shrugged "Jax took me for a ride, clear our heads, Mayans spotted us, you seen the rest" Clay nodded as Tig, and Bobby walked over "Juice is sticking around, watch over the AK's assembly" Paisley looked at Tig "Hey, we got some helpers for you" Clay waved his hand as three girls walk out from the back Tig looked at Clay "was this your idea?" Clay shook his head "Nah, Paisley seen how upset you were, thank her" Tig hugged Paisley "I love you!" Tig headed down back, and Jax stepped stepped forward "Look I'm going back to see the kid, I'll ride back with Happy, and his guys" Clay nodded, Paisley followed Jax outside giving him a hug "Be careful okay?" Jax hugged back "I will be" Paisley walked to Happy "Hey killer" Happy grabbed Paisley kissing her "Last one for the road" Paisley laughed "I'll see you later" she walked towards Half-Sack who who was sitting outside on the ground, Paisley took a seat on his lap, he wrapped his arms around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder "Thanks for protecting me today" Half-sack kissed Paisley's forehead "Your my girl, why wouldn't I?" Paisley shrugged "Because I'm good at messing up" Half-sack grabbed Paisley's face "No you just dont have a crow" Paisley grabbed Half-Sack's hand, kissing his finger tips "Dont leave me" Half-sack nodded, "I'm here to stay baby" Paisley watched as Jax, Happy, and the rest of his guys roar out of parking lot. Half-Sack looked at Paisley "You want kids?" Paisley nodded "sure do, can you have them" Half-sack smirked "Lefty is pretty potent" Paisley laughed, snuggling closer to Half-Sack, kissing up his neck, nibbling on his ear lobe, she felt him get the chills, Half-Sack stood up, carrying Paisley bridal style, walking back down the hallway toward the dorms, he walked into a dorm room, kicked the door shut, and dropped Paisley on the bed, she giggled, Half-Sack dropped to his knees infront of Paisley, kissing up her neck, Paisley wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his, Half-Sack pulled off Paisley's pants, and his own, Paisley pulled off her shirt, and Half-Sack pulled of his shirt, he leaned down kissing the tops of Paisley's breasts before reaching around, unhooking Paisley's bra, he slide the bra off, and rolled his tongue across her nipples, cupping her breast, getting a mouthful, he sucked on her nipples, nibbling some. Paisley gasps, pressing her hips against Half-Sack's, Half-Sack lowered his hand, down between Paisley's pussy lips, thumbing at her clit, he inserted his middle and ring finger into her, and began to move them in, and out, still simulating her clit, Paisley moaned, arching her back, she felt her legs start to shake, and constrict around his fingers, he pulled them out licking them, he grabbed Paisley by the hips, pulling his dick out, and shoving it deep inside her, Paisley whimpered, tossing her head back, Half-Sack rocked in and out of Paisley, reaching down pinching or biting biting her nipples, he grabbed her legs placing them on his shoulders to get deeper inside of her, he began to rub her clit faster, feeling himself close to cumming, Paisley drug her nails into Half-Sack's back, leaving bright red marks, she felt herself constrict around him "Oh Kip! Harder!" Half-sack picked up his pace, slamming into her, he gritted his teeth letting a sharp moan escape from his lips as he fell came, he fell on top of Paisley, his throbbing cock still inside her, Paisley wrapped her arms around him, kissing his head, "Holy Shit" Half-sack laughed "Agreed" Paisley smiled before falling asleep, with Half-Sack still inside her.


	5. This Love

It had been a couple days since the Patch Over party, and Half-Sack, and Paisley were working out pretty good. Paisley had went over to Opie's with Jax to get some baby things for Abel. Jax, and Opie were ripping through the shed in the backyard while Donna and Paisley just watched "How did you get that stuff in there?" Donna laughed at Opie "By myself" Opie walked some stuff out to the front for Jax, Paisley turned around, handing some money to Donna "Here" Donna held up her hands "No Paisley I cant" Paisley grabbed Donna's hand laying the money in it "Thank you for doing this for Jax" Paisley swatted Opie's ass "We will see you at the fundraiser" Donna spoke up "The taste of charming thing?" Opie nodded "I'm doing the fireworks it's not a club thing Donna" Paisley smiled "It's okay Donna, our mom started it years ago, she raises money for the school district" Opie nodded "We will be there" Paisley and Jax walked off "Aight". Paisley looked at Jax before getting in her car "I'm going to meet up with mom, see you at the club in an hour?" Jax nodded "Okay, see you soon" Paisley drove off toward the school, she arrived in ten minutes, and wandered out back to meet up with Gemma, "Hey ma! Oh. Hey Luann" Gemma glanced up to see Paisley "Hey baby, what are you doing?" Paisley shrugged "Just seeing if you needed help" Luann looked at Paisley "Well isn't that sweet of you, where's your boy toy at?" Paisley stuck her tongue out "At the clubhouse" Gemma "You two quit" Paisley nudged her mom when April walked up "Hey Gemma, Paisley, Luann" Paisley nodded "Hey April" Gemma smiled "Appreciate you coming to help" April looked around "No Problem, but can I ask you something?" Gemma cocked her head "What?" Paisley heard April sigh "Charlie's band playing during the fireworks tomorrow night he really wants his dad to be there" Paisley narrowed her eyes some as Gemma spoke "Oh Shit, April, I don't think Clay is gonna go for…" April spoke up "I would never ask anything like this me and you,we understand what went down, but my kids that's a different story, breaks my Charlies heart that his father cannot come to any baseball games, school stuff…" Gemma held up her hand "Alright, alright, alright, I'll bring it up to Clay" April sighed again "Thank you" Paisley rolled her eyes "We can't promise anything, you know that " April nodded, and walked away. Paisley looked at her mom "This isn't gonna be good" Gemma nodded "I know, take me back to T.M." Paisley nodded "let's go" Paisley, and Gemma walked back to Paisley's car, getting in then driving off toward Teller-Morrow, when they arrived Half-Sack met Paisley at her car, holding his hand out, to help her out of the car, Paisley smiled, kissing him softly "I missed you at home last night" Half-sack smirked, gripping onto Paisley's ass "I'm sure you did babe" Gemma leaned in the door way, waiting on Clay, she watched as Jax, and Clay pulled in, after parking, Clay, and Jax walked to Gemma, Paisley, and Half-Sack, Clay looked at Half-Sack "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Half-sack kissed Paisley then walked back into the garage, Clay looked back at Gemma "Hey baby, all set for your picnic?" Paisley smirked "it's a fundraiser" Clay narrowed his eyes "who are we raising funds for this year?" Paisley smiled "Music department middle school" Clay kissed Gemma then walked in the garage "You two are saints" Gemma laughed "Don't be an asshole" Clay looked at Gemma "I'm serious" Paisley spoke up "We spoke to April Hobart" Clay looked towards Paisley "What do you think about letting Kyle come tomorrow?" Clay stood up straight "I don't think about it, Opie went to prison because of that asshole, he's excommunicated" Gemma sighed "It isn't for Kyle, April stayed in Charming when ypu stripped his patch, divorced him" Clay looked back at the motorcycle cycle "She divorced him because he was nailing everything with two sets of lips, answer is no" Paisley looked at Clay "His kids band is playing tomorrow night, His father has never seen him play, it's for April's kids" Clay turned away "Jesus, you know what? I'll put it up for a vote it's not going to pass" Paisley smiled and walked off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat in the Van next to Half-Sack, he draped his arm over her shoulders pulling her close "what are we doing babe?" Half-sack smiled "Just picking up a guy" when the van came to a halt Half-Sack leaned out the door "You chuck?" The little dude came running to the van he took a seat next to Clay and Jax  
"Thank you, Guys. I'm really really in your debt" he shoved his hand to Jax, who shook his hand then Chuckie shoved his hand to Clay, who also shook it "You got no idea how much I appreciate you helping me out" Chuckie then shoved his hand down his pants and began jacking off, Paisley looked at Chuckie disgusted "What the fuck!" Chuckie smiled at Paisley, she buried her face in Half-sack's chest "Make it stop" Half-sack laughed holding Paisley close. They arrived at the clubhouse, Paisley took her seat at the bar while Half-Sack cleaned the counter top, then handing her a shot of wild turkey which she shoved away politely "No thanks babe" Half-sack nodded shoving it to Piney, Chuckie spoke up "This is a really nice place thank you for having me" Half-sack handed Chuckie a beer "That's on the house man" Chuckie took the Draft "Thank you that is very nice of you" Clay spoke up while assembling an AK " so you really got four hundred thou stashed away?" Chuckie nodded, reaching down his pants "Four hundred and sixteen thou, Lin was real sloppy with his money, arrogant wasteful prick, and there was so much of it, prostitution, counterfeiting, cooked his books for a bout a year…skimmed a little, hoping he'd fire me, and when he didn't notice me I kept on skimming" Clay wandered behind the bar "So what did you get busted for?" Chuckie sighed nervously shoving his hand down his pants, jacking off again "Lin's lawyer caught finally on, I got scared so I blew the whistle, I cut a deal" Paisley spoke up "So your telling us… you're a thief and a rat?" Chuckie glanced at Paisley who was sitting on Half-Sack's lap "I accept that" Paisley pointed at Chuckie still jacking off "So… hand on the dick? What's the deal?" Chuckie pulled his hand from his pants "I'm sorry, man. I have a condition, I'm not even aware of it…" Paisley looked away towards Clay raising her eyebrows, then back to Chuckie "Condition? Care to elaborate?" Chuckie tried to smile "CMD, compulsive masturbation disorder… I couldn't get the right meds in Stockton, so it's a little out of control" Half-sack gripped tightly onto Paisley "You know, I used to have that then I turned thirteen." Piney started laughing, and Paisley leaned up whispering in Half-sack's ear "I hope get you off baby" Half-sack turned a bright red whispering back "Yes you do. More then enough" Paisley stood up, Half-Sack following her, Paisley turned around hugging Half-Sack "Baby, can we go to the fundraiser? Half-Sack smiled hugging back "Sure Darling, let me get my bike together" Paisley walked away toward Clay "Hey Clay! Kip and I are going to go to the fundraiser, I'll have my phone with me" Clay smiled, kissing Paisley's cheek "Have fun princess" Paisley walked outside toward Half-Sack, she climbed behind him, wrapping her arms around him, he pulled out of T.M. heading towards the school.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley smiled when she seen Opie and Jax sitting by the fireworks talking, she walked over sitting between then, and Half-Sack standing behind her "Hey guys!" Jax laughed looking at Paisley then looking at Half-Sack who gave he gave a nod to, Opie grabbed Paisley in the head lock, giving her a noogie, Paisley scrambled to get away "Opie! Come on!" Opie let her go smiling at Half-Sack "You got a winner here Half-Sack, don't let her go" Paisley smiled "Oh opie! So anyway is that Kyle?" She pointed out Opie nodded 'Yeah, that's him" Paisley crooked her head "Why doesn't he look miserable?" Opie shrugs "Don't know. We are all headed in opposite directions, just can't hook shit up I feel like I'm missing in every front…" Both Paisley and Jax laughed, Paisley spoke before Jax "We have no answers for ya! Jax's family plan is right out of the sid and Nancy handbook" Half chuckled rubbing Paisley's back, they all glanced back at who just got hit with an egg during the egg toss, and when he lifted off his hoodie his shirt came with it, and Paisley stood up "Jax, did you just see what I seen" Jax nodded and Opie spoke up "He still has that tat" Jax narrowed his eyes "Yeah…" Paisley looked up as Jax, and Opie stood up, Jax started walking towards Kyle, and Opie pressed his hand over Jax "This is me" Jax stopped, and looked back at Paisley, Half-Sack had his arms around Paisley's waist holding her back, he glanced up at Jax "Don't worry, I got her" Jax nodded watching Opie walk Into the school gym. Paisley wiggled away from Half-Sack "I was going to be good!" Half-sack smirked wrapping his arm back around Paisley "Your sugar is low, let's go eat" Paisley smiled walking toward Gemma. Paisley grabbed her food "Thanks ma" Gemma smiled "Anytime baby, have fun" Paisley waved at her mother walking over toward Jax and Donna, Half-Sack still on her heels, Paisley stood next to Donna still eating some pasta salad, watching the kids run around playing with squirt guns. Donna looked at Paisley, and at Half-Sack "Hey, little Harry looks like he knows his way around a gun" Paisley watched as Donna's facial expression change, Paisley smiled "I'm kidding Donna" Donna sighed with relief, as Half-Sack chuckled, Donna glanced between Paisley, and Jax "Thanks for the crib money, any little bit helps out" Paisley nodded, and smiled "We understand how rough it is for you guys" Jax spoke up as Donna smiled half heartedly "I know you always had trouble wrapping your head, around the MC life, but samcro is the only…" Donna cut him off "Your mom and sister already had given me the "SAMCRO is the glue speech" Paisley rolled her eyes as Jax spoke "I'm not talking about you and SAMCRO, I'm talking about you and Ope" Donna narrowed her eyes "What happens with me and Opie is no one's business" Paisley stepped in front of Jax "Your wrong Donna. Jax is Opie's best pal, and Opie is Jax's best pal, Jax and I love thay guy more than anyone, but I also see what's happening to him, and it scares the shit out of Jax and I, Opie can't be Half in and Half out, It will get him killed" Donna crossed her arms "Then I want him out, that other guy got out… Kyle" Paisley wanted to reach out and smack Donna "Kyle was kicked out. You know why? Because the night Opie got arrested for blowing up that truck yard, Kyle was supposed to be his getaway ride, that asshole panicked when he heard sirens left Opie behind" Donna shrugged "Opie never said anything" Jax held up his hand "Because Opie isn't a rat, Brothers don't turn on each other, he did the time, it's what we do, Opie will never walk away from the club, we both know that, he's like me, it's all we know, it's In out DNA, you keep pulling him in the other direction were not the glue Donna, you are" Paisley walked away with Jax, and Half-Sack.  
Paisley, and Half-Sack sat at a picnic table waiting on Jax, and Opie, when they came out Kyle was with them both him and Opie were bloody, Paisley stood up walking to Opie, examining his face "Okay… nothing is broken" Kyle smirked, looking at Paisley up and down "Who is this little number" Jax narrowed his eyes, glancing at Kyle "That would be my sister." Kyles eyes widened "Holy shit…" Jax smirked "Yeah. She grew up" Kyle grabbed Paisley by the hip, Half-Sack stood up "Yo man… off my old lady" Kyle backed off "Didn't see a crow" Paisley rolled her eyes, pointing at Kyle "Don't touch me, even if I don't have a crow, you will be messing with a lot of the wrong guys" Half-sack felt his pocket vibrate, lifting his phone out of his pocket, seeing Clay's number "Hey Clay, Yeah, okay, see you soon" Half-sack shut his phone looking at Jax "Chow meins ready" Jax looked at Half-sack in disbelief "Now?" Half-sack nodded as Tig and Bobby came walking toward them Jax nodded at Opie, Kyle, and Paisley "See you back at Club House" Paisley kissed Half-Sack before he left "See you old lady" Paisley chuckled smacking Half-Sack on the ass "You too old man" Paisley watched them walk away before heading back over to Gemma, when she reached Gemma's stand, she took a seat "Hey ma" Gemma glanced behind her "Hey baby, Half-Sack leave you for Club business, wait… why weren't you invited?" Paisley shrugged "I don't know. But oh well" Gemma smiled softly, Paisley turned her attention to Unser "Sucks being a boss doesn't it?" Paisley laughed some "Nah it has it perks, all that fried food is going to kill ya Wayne" Unser shrugged "Yeah, cause the cancer is keeping me fit and spunky" Paisley smirked, turning her attention to the people walking pass, when her eyes fell on Tara, she stood up, tugging on her mom's hand, then pointing "Ma, Tara is here" Gemma looked up, her eyes watching Tara, Paisley watched her as she froze right in in the middle staring off at some guy behind the "Charming police department" stand Paisley nudged Gemma, Gemma continued to watch Tara, Paisley cleared her throat as Tara turned to retreat "Hey Wayne, who is the new guy at the police departments stand?" Unser glanced behind him "Oh that's your new best friend. Agent Kohn. ATF." Paisley smirked some "The Fed looking into the club is grilling sausages?" Unser laughed "Must be part of his special federal training, by the way, good chili Gem" Paisley sat back watching Unser walk off "Well ma. Something tells me we won't be seeing the last of that ATF agent" Gemma seen Jax, and the guys "Jax, you tell Clay I'm pissed, taking away my man power, bad enough his sorry ass he isn't here" Jax pointed at agent Kohn "who is that guy?" Paisley snickered kissing Half-Sack's cheek "ATF agent Kohn" Jax laughed as Half-Sack got his face kissed all over the face "That guy was at the hospital last night. Watching me with Abel." Paisley shook her head, as Tig smirked at her "That's dangerous brother" Gemma mumbled "Shit" Jax pointed at Paisley "You keep an eye on him, if he follows us out of here, or leaves at any point. Give me a call." Paisley nodded "I can do that. Prepay?" Jax nodded following the guys out "Yeah"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley walked into the doors of the club house, listening to the pool balls knock against each other, she smiled at Piney who pulled her into a hug "Hey old man" Piney laughed "What are you doing here darling? Half-Sack isn't back yet" Paisley was released from his hug "He texted me told me he'd be here any minute" Piney took a seat at the bar smiling at Paisley "what?" Piney chuckled "so how are you going to break the news to Chibs?" Paisley looked down "I'm not sure. We weren't really together, I don't have his crow so why would it matter?" Piney shrugged "Just because he didn't mark ya doesn't mean he didn't care about you" Paisley rolled her eyes "Piney, could you be with someone who lies to you?" Piney cocked his head "What are you talking about Darling?" Paisley huffed "Chibs is married, has a kid too, nobody managed to tell me that, I'm happy with where I am Piney" Paisley looked up when she heard the door close, she seen Kyle "Then you let people like that back in here, a chicken shit. I'm more of a man then he is" Kyle had a smug look on his face "Just because your princess doesn't mean you talk to me like that" Paisley laughed "I have respect for the club, and the people in it. You sir are not apart of this club anymore, you let Opie take five years because you are nothing but a coward." Piney rested his hand on Paisley's shoulder and she turned her attention to Piney who was pointing at the door where all the guys were standing, she didn't hear the door open "Hey Jax… Clay…" Clay smiled some "Hey princess" Paisley glanced at Clay "How'd it go with the Chinese?" Jax sighed "Not too good" Paisley looked around "Hey! Where's chuckie?" Clay smiled cracking open a beer "That's the upside" Kyle walked between Piney and Paisley shoving his hand toward Clay "Clay, it's good to see you man" Paisley looked back at Clay who didn't accept Kyles hand shake "Here you have an offer I can't refuse" Kyle answered back "Sounds about right" Paisley looked up at Half-Sack who was filling shot glasses, she blew him a kiss when he looked at her, causing him to blush, Paisley stood up as Opie started walking away "I guess I better get back to the fireworks before Gemma shoves gunpowder up my ass" Paisley laughed "Yeah I'm sure we are a all on Gemma's shit list by now" Jax shoved Paisley "You mean the club, you were there today helping" Paisley nodded "True, very true" Paisley followed Jax and Opie down the hallway Jax smiled some "Ope, you okay with this?" Opie turned around meeting Jax and Paisley's concerned faces "Yeah, You?" Jax nodded "I'm good" Opie smiled "Look what I was saying earlier, doesn't mean I don't want this, I'd rather be dead than be that guy" they all glanced at Kyle who was downing his fourth beer "Yeah me too" Jax replied Paisley hugged Opie "You should get going, I can hear my Ma swearing from here " Opie nodded, heading out the door, Jax looked at Paisley smiling "I need you to flirt with him, lead him to the garage" Paisley sighed "fine…"   
Paisley watched Kyle downing shots as Half-Sack poured them, Paisley glanced between Jax and Clay when Jax spoke up "Bobby, you tell Kyle about the Knucklehead?" Kyle slurred his speech "Who's got a knucklehead?" Bobby raised his hand " '48 mint, it's so beautiful, it'll blind you" Paisley stood up, showing off her lower stomach, and hips "Come on, we'll show you" Bobby smirked "You wanna see it?" Kyle mumbled "Mhmm" Paisley grabbed Kyles hand "Come on then" Kyles hand fell onto Paisley's hips, following her to the garage, the rest of the guys following close behind, as they walked into the garage Kyle still holding Paisley's hips "where's the knuckle at boys?" Paisley dipped away walking to Half-Sack he wrapped his arms around her, she jumped slightly as Clay slammed the door. The guys all circled Kyle, Jax looked at Half-sack "Stay with her" then Kyle spoke up "what's this?" Jax glared at Kyle "Take your shirt off" Kyle chuckled "come on Jax" Jax yelled "Take it off!" Paisley jumped again, Half-Sack held her against his chest, Tig and Bobby grabbed Kyle pulling his shirt off, showing Clay the reaper tattoo still ink'd on his back, Kyle sighed "I'm sorry i know it's supposed to be blacked out, I went a bunch of times but I couldn't...This is the only thing I have left Jax, I'm sorry" Paisley heard Clay "Fire or knife?" She heard a small mutter from Kyle "Fire…" she shook her head turning around, watching Kyle get suited up for the burning, she glanced at Tig who was holding a torch, ready to light Kyles back back a blaze, Paisley walked over to Kyle, taking the bottle from Jax, and dumped it all down Kyles back "light em up Tig" she walked back to Half-Sack hugging him, hiding her face in his chest, Paisley then heard Kyle let out a blood curdling scream, it then went quite, she turned around to see Kyles back completely burned up, she walked away, sitting at the bar, looking at the the shot glass, Clay hollered at Half-Sack to clean up the mess, as Tig, and Bobby dumped Kyle at St. Thomas. Jax walked into the bar patting Paisley's shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile, about fifteen minutes later Half-Sack came in kissing Paisley's head "I'm sorry you had to see that" she shrugged still playing with the shot glass "seen it all" Half-sack glanced at her "Why aren't you drinking?" Paisley gave another shrug "I don't know, don't feel like it, it gets me in trouble" Half-sack laughed "Baby, let's go home" Paisley nodded, taking Half-Sack by the hand, walking out of the club, getting on Half-Sack's bike, he revved the engine, pulling out of T.M, proceeding to Paisley's house, when they arrived Paisley got off the bike, and walked to her house, unlocking the door, Half-Sack took off his boots, Paisley yelled at him "Going pee, meet in my room" Paisley walked into the bathroom, locking it behind her, she leaned over the toilet, and started puking, she held onto her stomach "Fuck!" She brushed her teeth, and walked upstairs, Paisley smiled seeing Half-Sack already in bed, he looked over at her, she took off her clothing, putting on a pair of shorts, and a SAMCRO tank top, she crawled in bed with Half-Sack who wrapped his arms around around her, she kissed him softly "Hey… so… you've been staying here a while, you have a lot of your stuff here…" Half-sack smirked, kissing back "continue" Paisley playfully punched Half-Sack "are you moving in or not?" Half-sack kissed Paisley "Yes I sure will, but you have to get Chibs stuff out out of here" Paisley pulled away, snuggling against Half-Sack "Oh…okay…Goodnight" Half-sack kissed Paisley's forehead "Night babe"   
Paisley stared at the clock which read two forty five, she hadn't went to bed yet, she heard a motorcycle pull down into her driveway, she climbed out of bed slowly, not trying to wake up Half-Sack, she grabbed his oversized hoodie, and threw it on, it came down to her knees, she walked down the stair, over to the door, she walked outside seeing Chibs on his bike, smoking a cigarette, Paisley wandered over to him, He looked at her, "So… when did he start staying here?" He motioned his hand over at Half-Sack's bike, Paisley sighed "I asked him to move in…" Chibs shook his head "What about us?" Paisley felt herself growing angry "You lied to me Chibs!" Chibs looked at her, noticing her eyes tearing up "Lied? About what?" Paisley poked Chibs in the chest "You have a wife! And a Kid! You told me you didn't want to get married or have kids, and I find out you are indeed married and have a kid? What the fuck!" Chibs grabbed Paisley's hand "You better be careful lass, so you find out I have a daughter, and a wife and then you just seal the deal with the prospect?" Paisley ripped her hand away "His name is Kip, and yes I sealed the deal with him, he is living with me, you need to get your shit out" Chibs gritted his teeth, standing up, taking two steps towards Paisley by the waist "Love, I'll get my shit soon" Chibs pressed his lips against hers, she melted into Chibs, kissing him back, then she realized what she was doing and shoved him away "No! You can't do that! You do not own me!" Chibs backed off "Darlin, I'll be here when he's gone. I promise." Paisley ran inside, up the stairs, and in bed" Half-sack reached around, pulling Paisley against him, she finally felt relieved when she heard the motorcycle drive off. Paisley shut her eyes and fell asleep within ten minutes


	6. All Of Me Loves All Of You

Paisley woke to the sound of the shower running, she looked to her left seeing Half-Sack's side empty, she looked around at the garbage bags filled to the top, and tied, she narrowed her eyes, before heading downstairs "KIP!" She heard no response, she walked Into the bathroom "Kip what the fuck…." Chibs head popped out from around the shower curtain, Paisley started to turn away, before she could she heard Chibs speak "Hey, I woke Half-Sack up, so I could pack my shit, and I didn't want my shampoo to go to waste sooo" Paisley huffed "You could've taken that stuff with you!" Chibs shrugged, dipping back in the shower "So what's it like living with a guy the same age as you love?" Paisley shrugged "Oh man its great, the sex is awesome, he can keep up without having to take a break" Chibs poked his head out of the shower again "You trying to say something" Paisley smirked "Yeah I am. Your old, brittle, used up" Chibs rolled his eyes "You still having sex with the random club members? I heard about Happy, figured that would happen sooner or later. Did you remember to take your pill?" Paisley then flushed the toilet, hearing Chibs cussing was music to her ears, she walked out of the bathroom, back upstairs, she sat on her bed, looking around at all of Half-Sack's Miscellaneous thing, she sighed and fell back "Why is this so difficult" she heard Chibs voice "Because your not used to people coming In and out of your life love, you thought we were solid. We have fought tooth and nail in this house" Paisley sat up looking at Chibs with a towel around his waist "I adjust just fine" Chibs chuckled "No you really dont. Me moving in was hard for you, you had a panic attack" Paisley sighed "Do you really think I'm a whore?" Chibs pulled on a pair of boxers, sitting down next to Paisley "No lass I dont, you don't have a crow love, sleep with whoever you want, I apologize for everything" Paisley hugged Chibs "Thanks babe" Chibs nodded, lifting Paisley's face up by her chin, kissing her softly. Paisley felt a warm sensation spread throughout her body, before reject Chibs "I'm sorry… I cant" Chibs nodded, pulling on his pants, shirt, and kutte "Remember lass, I'll be here when he fails, I love you" Paisley sat there for a few moments until she heard Chibs speed off, she grabbed her yellow bra and pantie set, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a white tank top with a sugar skull on it, she grabbed her Doc martins, and chugged through the house, walking to her car, and speeding off to T.M she sighed "what the fuck am I going to do", when she arrived at TM, she walked to the shop, and she was greeted by Half-Sack who wrapped his arms around her, kissing her, Paisley smiled kissing Half-Sack back, he turned her around "Damn. Looking good babe!" Paisley laughed "Shut up, why did you let Chibs in this morning" Half-sack looked at her confused "I didn't let him in, Clay called early like at six, I wanted to let you sleep" Paisley sighed "Chibs was there in the shower, packed his stuff too" Half-sack hugged Paisley "Do you want me to say something?" Paisley shook her head, resting it then on Half-Sack's chest "No, it's okay. He shouldn't bother us anymore" Half-sack kissed Paisley's head "He loves you, I get it" Paisley nodded "Four years of one way love doesn't work, he can't love me after I tried so hard, loved him, when I was just an easy fuck" Half-sack sighed, pulling Paisley's face up "I promise to you, I won't hurt you" Paisley got up on her tip toes, kissing Half-Sack "Thank you, it means a lot to me" Jax walked in the garage, looking around before his eyes laid on Paisley, and Half-Sack "Hey sis" Paisley glanced up toward Jax "Yes?" Jax smirked "Come here, I need you with Piney, and I today" Paisley kissed Half-Sack one more time, he bent down "Be careful okay?" Paisley nodded walking towards Jax, and they headed out the door toward his bike "We are taking guns to Piney's friend" Paisley nodded "Okay" she climbed onto Jax's bike, Piney pulled behind them "Ready?" Paisley held a thumbs up as they drove out of Teller-Morrow.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at an old gravel pit, Paisley seen a younger guy, and an older man, she walked down placing the targets, she darted back over between Piney and Jax, covering her ears as the guys started blasting away, she looked at Piney "You sure this is a good idea? Selling five AK'S? " Piney nodded "Yeah, Natey just hangs out with these survivalist cats, bunch of crazy old guys playing I don't know capture the flag or something like that" Piney looked at Jax "I wanted to thank you for peeling a few free, so I could, let this happen" Jax nodded "No problem Piney" Paisley, Jax, Piney walked towards the guys the older man spoke up "Those Russians make a hell of a gun, I'll give em that" the younger guy walked passed Paisley shoving her an envelope of cash "Jax how much is supposed to be here?" Paisley looked at Jax, who looked back at her "Should be ten thou, why how much is there?" Paisley counted only five "Only five thou Jax" Jax yelled at the kid "Hey, Russell where's the other half? Five thou light man" the younger man now known as Russell smirked at Paisley "I thought we were getting a family discount." Paisley laughed some "You are, ten thou" Russell looked at Paisley lowering his voice "I know damn well these guns go for a grand on the street" Jax stepped in "When was the last time you were on the street, Junior?" Piney shook his head "Russ, we had deal, give the man his goddamn money" Russell looked at Natey "Pay him" Natey shoved an envelope to Paisley "Here you go, I'm sorry miss" Paisley smiled "It's okay' she counted the money, handing It to Jax "Here bro" Jax took the money Piney shook Nateys hand "Thanks Piney, I'll be seeing you" Jax loaded on his bike, Paisley followed getting on after him, Jax drove off, Piney not far behind, he he headed towards the clubhouse, when they got there, Paisley got off, and ran into the clubhouse looking for Half-Sack, she heard Bobby yell for Half-Sack, then Half-Sack ran out from the garage to the bathroom "What the hell is this" Paisley wandered back wondering what was going on "the fuck guys?" Bobby grabbed the toilet plunger, using the handle he pulled a pair of Panties from the toilet, Paisley gagged "Oh ewwww" Bobby shook his head with disgust "Who do you think would be flushing panties?" Half-sack looked at Bobby then to Paisley "Fucking shit is weird" Paisley looked to Half-Sack "Yeah, you think?"   
Paisley and Half-Sack walked hand in hand toward Gemma and Clay, Clay walked away pointing at Half-Sack, and Paisley made a face "What was that about?" Half-sack shrugged nervously "Don't know" Paisley narrowed her eyes "Okay whatever…" When she reached Gemma "Hey Ma, do you have the number to the septic guy?" Gemma put her hand on her hip "Piney filled the tanks already?" Half-sack spoke up "Someone has been flushing lace panties down the toilet" Gemma held up her hand "I don't even want to know, you two look adorable" Paisley blushed "Thanks ma" Half-sack draped his arm over Paisley's shoulder smiling, Gemma handed Paisley the number and they turned around to walk away the truck juice was driving with the AK'S, pulled into Teller-Morrow, Half-Sack stopped dead in his tracks when he seen Cherry get out of the truck, Paisley ran to Juice, who picked her up "It's good to be…" Clay cut Juice off, grabbing his neck, causing him to drop Paisley, and she heard Clay "What the hell is she doing here huh?" Juice whined with pain 'she told me she was getting out in Bakersfield" Cherry ran up separating the two "Clay, it's not his fault okay? I know I'm not supposed to be here, I just need to talk with someone" Clay pointed at Cherry "You go talk to someone in a different charter you got that sweet butt?" Half-sack walked away and into the office with Gemma, Bobby went over to help Paisley up, Juice escorted Cherry off the property. Bobby brushed Paisley off "The fuck is up with Half-Sack?" Paisley shrugged, walking to the office "I don't know" she walked into the office hearing Gemma ask Half-Sack who cherry was "Who's the girl?" Paisley crossed her arms, glaring at Half-Sack listening to him answer "Um I don't really know" Gemma shrugged "Yeah, saw your heart skip a beat from here, who is she?" Half-sack sighed "Just a tribe hang around" Gemma's eyes started watering "Clay hit that tart didn't he?" Half-sack spoke softly "I don't really know who Clay is hitting, except for you" Paisley slammed the door shut as she left "Fucking asshole" she walked to the club, taking a seat at a picnic table, fetching a cigarette out of her bag, watching the office door open, Half-Sack stepping out, shutting it behind him, He seen Paisley at the picnic table, he started walking towards her, Paisley stood up, walking to the bathroom, locking the door, Half-Sack knocked on the door "Paisley, I know your in there we need to talk" Paisley sat quietly before she heard Opie yell church. Paisley waited five minutes then darted to her car, getting in, and driving off.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat at home on the sofa, listening to music, she watched her phone light up a couple times, she grabbed it seeing an unknown caller on the log, she threw her phone across the room, when she her a knocking at the door. She stood up, peeking out the peek hole, seeing Chibs, she opened the door slowly "Hey" she said in almost whisper, Chibs smiled some "Hello love, I came to get my stuff" Paisley let him in the house, shutting and locking the door behind him, Chibs looked at Paisley "Pais, what's the matter?" Paisley shook her head walking up the stairs "Nothing, let's go get your stuff" Chibs followed Paisley, making his way into their, well her room, Paisley sat on her bed, watching Chibs chuck his garbage bags of stuff down the stairs, after he threw the last bag down the stair, he looked at Paisley walking over to her, taking a seat beside her "Please darling, tell me what's wrong" Paisley sighed leaning against Chibs "I think Half-Sack has feelings for that girl that showed up at the Club house" Chibs inhaled slowly, he grabbed Paisley's chin, lifting her face so his eyes met with hers "Love, do you see how I felt?" Paisley nodded slowly looking into Chibs eyes "Yes Chibs. I see how It feels" Chibs slowly placed his lips onto Paisley's, kissing her softly, Paisley wrapped her arms around Chibs neck kissing him back, Chibs grabbed Paisley by the hips pulling her on top of him, Paisley grinded her hips against him, Chibs reached up gripping onto Paisley's breast, Paisley let out a soft moan escape between kissing, Chibs ran his free hand down Paisley's side, he felt her shiver. Paisley pulled away from Chib, kissing down his happy trail, sucking softly on his hip bone, dragging her nails down his sides, Chibs gasped, and Paisley kept working her way down, she unbuttoned Chibs pants, and unzipped them with her teeth "Holy shit love" Chibs spoke, Paisley smirked before pulling down his pants, and boxers, exposing his manhood, she licked the tip of his dick, rolling her tongue across his frenulum, then put her mouth over the tip of his dick, and began to suck, Chibs tangled his fingers through Paisley's hair, moving her head up, and down, he felt her mouth go further down around his dick, he rolled his head back with pleasure, Paisley pulled away, crawling on top of him, Chibs pulled Paisley's shirt up and over her head, tossing It to the floor, reaching around to unfasten her bra, also tossing it to the floor, Chibs took one of her nipples in his mouth, and massaged the other with his free hand. Paisley moaned again pressing against Chibs, he pulled his hand away from her breast, running his fingers down to her pants, unbuttoning them, Paisley stood up, pulled her pants down, and her yellow panties, Chibs licked his lips "Beautiful sight love" he grabbed Paisley's hips, guiding her to him, Paisley straddled him, slowly inserting his dick in her, she whimpered, biting her lower lip, she began rocking slowly, Chibs grabbed onto her hips, following her movements, he grabbed her nipples, squeezing them hard Paisley's mouth dropped open "Fuck Chibs" Chibs smirked still guiding Paisley's hips, he reached down, rubbing her clit, He watched as Paisley's head dropped back, moaning with pleasure, Paisley dug her nails into Chibs chest, Chibs grabbed Paisley's ass, lifting her up, rolling her to her back, he lifted her legs placing them on his shoulders, thrusting deep, he moved his hand back to Paisley's clit placing his thumb hard on it, rubbing it with his movement, Paisley moaned as Chibs thrusted deeply into her, she felt herself constrict around him, he legs started started shaking, when she reached her orgasm, "oh! Chibs! Cum for me baby! Chibs smirked picking up his pace, slamming into Paisley, she arched her back, he moaned as he came inside of Paisley, he wrapped his arms around her back, laying on top of her, breathing heavily, Paisley held Chibs close, she felt his lips kiss her collar bone. Paisley trailed her across Chibs back, Chibs looked at Paisley and finally pulled out of her, Paisley smiled, putting on her clothes, and Chibs did the same without exchanging words to one another, they walked downstairs, looking at the garbage bags, Paisley instantly felt her stomach drop, then Chibs phone rang "Hello? Yes Clay. ..Okay… On my way" Chibs shut his phone looking at Paisley, he caressed her face, kissing her "I love you" and he was gone. Paisley just stood there baffled

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley took a seat back on her sofa, when she heard her door open, and heels clicking off the floor, "Baby? You in here?" Paisley rolled her eyes "Yes ma, I'm in the living room" Gemma walked in "Hey sweetie, you okay?" Paisley shrugged "Finding out your "boyfriend" has feelings for some other tramp really doesn't feel too good" Gemma nodded "Yeah, well Clay hit that" Paisley looked at her mother "You serious" Gemma nodded again "Yes, now he's been arrested because of some guys that held up a armed vehicle busted out a fugitive" Paisley just stared at Gemma "You have a name?" Gemma nodded "Nate Meineke" Paisley shook her head "Fucking Piney…" Gemma smirked "Let's go baby, I have to go to the store, and you need to go to the office, Paper work" Paisley stood up putting on a pair of bright red heels, walking out the door towards Gemma's car, climbing in "Can I go to the store with you?" Gemma nodded "Sure baby, I have to stop at Luann's though, need to vent" Paisley sighed "Sure ma, no problem" Gemma backed out of Paisley's driveway, heading toward Luann's place, they pulled in, both Gemma, and Paisley walked behind the set, sitting next to Luann, Paisley listened to the two women talk Gemma spoke up "Can you believe the balls on that little whore showing up at the god damn clubhouse?" Luann glanced at Gemma "Clay couldn't have known" Paisley turned her attention to Luann "So what. The rules were broken, what happens on a run stays on the run, it shouldn't show up and slap my mom or me in the face, that does not happen to me, or my mother Luann, she's literally my age, my a year younger" Luann nodded "And dumb. Young and dumb, before she knows it, she's going to be like me and your mother, Old and wise. You will be the same way" Gemma sighed "How am I supposed to handle this? I just want to rip his god damn heart out" Luann sat up "Estrotol solution fifteen, it's magic, I'll get my guy to write you a prescription" Paisley shook her head "My mom didn't come here for a diagnosis" Luann rolled her eyes "sure she did, she's lucky my walls went dry at 45" Gemma chimed in "I'm only 51 I'm not ready for this" Paisley walked outside following Gemma after she swatted Luann's hand away.   
Gemma and Paisley drove to the store so Gemma could get her prescription that Luann's "Guy" had called in Paisley sat in the car, seeing Gemma walk out of the store, then she seen Cherry from the side view mirror "Shit... This isn't going to be good…" Paisley went to get out of the car, she watched Gemma grab a skateboard thay some kid fell off of and smacked Cherry right in the nose "Mom! What the fuck!" Cherry yelled at Gemma 'Who are you! Why did you do that to me!" Gemma sat down on the curb, looking at Paisley "go to the Clubhouse" Paisley sighed "Fine…" Paisley pulled away, not even a minute later she pulled into Teller-Morrow hearing Jax and Piney yelling at each other, she got out of the car running inside the club "The fuck guys?" Jax looked at Paisley "it's none of your concern" Jax looked back at Piney "I told you to go underground" Piney held his hand up to fix his oxygen tube in his nose "Don't talk to your sister that way boy, Nate reached out to me, there in some survivalist bunker outside of Woodbridge forest" Jax kept his stare on Piney "Great, you need to set up a meeting" Piney cut Jax off "Well then what happens?" Paisley looked on between the two as Jax spoke "They killed three people in cold blood, there's a straight line back to this club, what the hell do you think happens" Bobby walked up to Jax "just talked to Trammel, Feds got a warrant to rip this place up" Jax pointed at Piney "Aw shit! You, Cabin now" Piney ripped his oxygen from his nose "Who in the hell do you think your talking to?" Opie stepped in to hold Piney back, and Paisley pushed Jax back, who was held back by Juice, Paisley yelled "Relax guys!" Piney, and Opie walked outside, and the others followed, watching Piney and Opie drive off, Paisley stood between Jax, and Chibs who still wouldn't look at her, she turned her attention to Jax "You'll never be able to get those guns out of here" Bobby nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets "Yeah well the feds open them oil barrels, we all got a new charter… Stockton state prison" Jax sighed "Go meet with Laroy, pick up our money, tell him them guns will be his before the end of the day" Paisley heard Chibs speak up "You gonna houdini this stuff out of here brother?" Jax smiled, smacking Chibs stomach "Don't worry, I'll figure it out" Paisley ran to catch up with Jax, she grabbed his shirt "Jax… mom hit that girl that was here earlier in the nose with a skateboard…" Jax looked at Paisley in disbelief "You fucking serious?" Paisley nodded "Yeah. Unfortunately..." Jax pointed to Chibs "Take her to the Charming police department, Gemma is there, she smacked that girl that was here earlier in the face...with a skateboard" Paisley looked Jax "It's okay… I can go by myself" Jax shook his his head "Nope. Less people here the better" Paisley sighed, sulking over to Chibs, who just smiled at her, she got on to the bike, and Chibs sped off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibs pulled up outside the Charming Police station, Paisley got off the bike started walking off before Chibs grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him "Love… what's going on with us?" Paisley shrugged looking away "I don't know… what do you want? I can't love you if you won't let me" Chibs sighed "Come on… let's get inside and see if your mother is there" Paisley walked beside Chibs, and he placed his hand in her pocket, Paisley laughed some before walking up to the receptionist "Gemma Teller-Morrow. She here yet?" The receptionist checked over her log "Not yet sweetie, you can have a seat and wait for her" Paisley and Chibs took a seat, looking up seeing Clay behind the window cocking his head to the side, and in walked Gemma her hands in handcuffs, Paisley watched Clay stand up walking toward the door, opening it, looking at Hale " she has nothing to do with this" Hale smirked "She assaulted some girl, hit her In the face with a skateboard" Paisley heard Clay scream at Gemma "What the hell did you do?!" Gemma yelled back "Same thing you did Nailed some little tart from Nevada!" Hale put his arm infront of Clay who was still yelling "Like I dint have enough shit oozing out of my ears… You got to go and do this!" Gemma yelled back "Should've thought of that before your dick when on a cheerleader hunt!" Paisley seen Clay's face get beat red "Hey! I didn't tell her to come here!" Gemma glared at Clay "But she's here!" Clay shrugged "well, not my fault" Gemma screamed "And it's not my pussy!" Paisley looked around flabbergasted "Holy shit…" Hale walked over to Paisley "Hey let's go back and see your mom, Paisley shook her head "Call me when she's ready to leave" Paisley grabbed Chibs by the hand leading him outside "This is why I didn't want to be an old lady, that fight between them two is why" Chibs looked at Paisley confused "You think we would've turned out that way?" Paisley nodded "Yes I do Chibs. I can't be with someone who cheats on me" Chibs grabbed Paisley's arm "I could never do it again" Paisley hugged Chibs "Can we leave?" Chibs nodded hugging back "Yes, back to Teller-Morrow" Paisley climbed on Chibs bike again, she wrapped her arms around his waist, Chibs pulled his sunglasses of his eyes, and drove off to Teller-Morrow. Chibs pulled along the side of the street, watching as the Federal agents pulled in sirens wailing, Paisley heard the agents yelling "get on the ground, Hands where I can see them!" Paisley gripped Chibs tighter "it will be okay love" she watched as the guys were put on the ground, Handcuffed, as the Federal agents started the raid on the clubhouse, and garage. Paisley turned her head watching Tara pull behind them, looked on then pulled away, Tara half smiling at Paisley. Chibs and Paisley shared a smoke until the raid was over, they uncuffed the guys, the federal agents loaded up and left finding nothing. Paisley walked over to Jax "What now?" Jax sighed "We're going to the cabin" Paisley ran back over to the cabin Chibs, climbing behind him, Jax, Bobby drove off first, then Chibs followed. They pulled up to the federal cabin, walking in, she seen Opie and Piney, Jax looked at Piney as he started at "Yo, Nate called… wants to make a deal on the rest of those Aks, Russell knows nobody will touch them" Opie spoke up "ten grand for all thirty six" Paisley shook her head "Shit, those guns are worth ten times that" Jax chewed on his lip "All right, set it up, me and Ope will make the run" Piney stood up "Now you can't go without me, they wont trust you" Piney brushed past Jax and Paisley, Jax stared at Piney "You okay tying up this loose end?" Piney looked straight at Jax " you know, you don't have to ask me that" Jax looked down "All right" Chibs nudged Paisley "Love I've got to help Juice, you comin" Paisley nodded hugging Jax, Opie, Bobby, then Piney, she headed out the door with Chibs, he revved his engine, pulling away from the Cabin, and back towards Charming, they met up with Juice, and Half-Sack unfortunately, they walked over to the septic truck that was at the club house earlier Chibs smirked "Step back boys, and lady" Chibs hit his hand off the door handle, shit started pouring out, Juice, Half-Sack, Chibs, and Paisley started yelling "Ah! Gross!" They all were gaging, Paisley seen the guns roll out on to the ground, Chibs yelled "Get the guns!" Paisley coughed, and kneeled, started puking from the smell, Half-Sack walked over to her rubbing her back, she stood up straight looking at Half-Sack, he smiled some, and she raised her hand, connecting it to Half-Sack's face "Don't ever fucking touch me again! Go Fuck Cherry! Get your fucking shit out of my place, you low life!" Chibs walked over, picking Paisley up he pointed at Half-Sack "Give her time, then you two can talk okay?" Half-sack nodded and went back to help Juice gather up the guns, Chibs walked Paisley over to his bike sitting her down "Love, look at me" Paisley pulled her head up "What?" Chibs smiled some, running his hand through Paisley's hair "You and I will not end up like Clay, and Gemma, that i can promise" Paisley sighed leaning towards Chibs "Can we go home?" Chibs nodded, walking back to the boys who got the guns all cleaned off, taking them to the Cabin. Chibs loaded on his Bike, Paisley instinctively wrapped her arms around him, smelling the leather, and cigarettes, Chibs yelled that he had to swing by the Cabin, Paisley nodded against the reaper patch on his back feeling the wind in her face.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled into the driveway at the Cabin  
Paisley walked in with Chibs, seeing Piney, Jax, Opie, and Bobby assembling the AK'S.  
Chibs went straight to the small table in the middle of the room, and started assembling the guns as well. Piney smiled at Paisley "Welcome home, Bobby brought some muffins, go grab one you look sick lady" Paisley rolled her eyes, walking to the kitchen, grabbing a blue berry muffin, and a beer for Chibs, she walked back in, kissing Chibs scarred cheek, she watched a small smile form on his face, which enhanced the scars on his cheeks, She took her seat back on the sofa, when the door opened, and in walked Clay "Hey Clay" she smiled, stuffing her face with the muffin, she watched Clay hug Jax, shaking Chibs hand, and hugging Bobby, before he took a seat next to Paisley, who he pulled in for a hug "Hey Princess" Jax spoke up "Well, the FEDS trashed the clubhouse, the search turned up nothing, we got the guns out" Chibs laughed some, waving his index finger around winking at Jax "Now wait a minute, Jackie boy got all the guns out" Clay smiled at his step son "Good' Clay ran his hand across his forehead "ATF's got shit. It's all smoke" Bobby grabbed a gun from the table "Yeah, they're onto the oil barrels" Clay shook his head "Yeah well, we'll just have to find a smarter way to get the guns in is all by the time the warehouse is rebuilt, we'll be a distant memory for the AT&F" Jax handed Clay a much needed beer, Paisley looked at Clay "Is mom home?" Clay looked between Jax and Paisley, taking a drink of beer then answered "She wouldn't let me post bail" the guys started laughing, Paisley looked back to Clay smiling "Shit, she is pissed" Clay nodded "That she is princess" Jax laughed "We are handling Meineke and his crew tomorrow, Piney set up a meeting, we're gonna clean this up" Clay nodded again "Well I'm tired, my head hurts, and you'll handle it, I'm just going to crash here tonight, Jax we will talk in the daylight" Paisley watched Clay walk away, hearing the door shut, she laid down on the sofa, and fell asleep, Jax pointed to Chibs "I guess your staying here tonight brother" Chibs glanced up, letting out a small chuckle "I guess so"   
Paisley woke to the sunlight coming in from the windows, and the birds chirping, she felt a heavy arm wrapped around her waist, she moved her head, coming face to face with Chibs, she smiled, kissing Chibs softly on the lips, then burying her face into his chest, listening to him inhaling, then exhaling, she whispered to him "I love you" and she never expected to hear what she heard next "I love you too darling" she slowly looked up at Chibs who was smiling down at her, she smiled back before shutting her eyes and falling back asleep.


	7. If It Means A lot To You

Paisley and Chibs climbed onto Chibs bike after they had ate breakfast with Piney, and Opie, They pulled into the parking at TM, and they stood around the ring, as Half-Sack, and Lowell started tossing punches, Paisley stood infront of Chibs, his arms wrapped around her, resting his fingers in her belt loops, Paisley seen Cherry watching Half-Sack when she opened her mouth "Where did you learn how to fight like this" Half-sack smiled some then his eyes fell upon Paisley who gave him a disgusted smirk then answered Cherry " Oh, I was junior light weight in the armed forces boxing competition" Cherry bite onto her lower lip "Oh, that's hot" Lowell jabbed Half-Sack in the face since he wasn't paying attention, Chibs yelled at Half-Sack "Get in there kid!" Bobby laughed "Keep your hands up Lowell!" Chibs smirked as Half-Sack laid punched into Lowell, and Paisley licked her lips "Now your getting cocky, Anyone can beat up a junkie Prospect, doesn't mean shit" Half-sack looked at Paisley in disbelief then watched as Chibs planted a kiss on her lips, and Paisley kissed back, Paisley heard Tig speak from the back "Everything okay with the little missus now?" Clay lowered his sunglasses, placing his helmet on his bike "My balls are still attached" Clay looked to the ring seeing Lowell get knocked down "Ah shit lowell, get out of there, whose idea was this?" Bobby pointed at Tig, and Tig pointed to Bobby, Paisley laughed "Really guys?" Chibs smiled "They are too much" Chibs, and Paisley walked toward Clay, and Chibs placed his hand on the small of Paisley's back, she heard Lowell breathing heavily "I don't mind it, Clay. I'm just helping Half-Sack train" Clay looked towards Lowell, holding a beer in his hand "Yeah well you killed enough brain cells today, Come on, come on, Back to work" Paisley, Chibs, Bobby, Clay, and Tig sat at the picnic table Clay looked at Paisley "How's he doing" motioning his head toward Lowell, Paisley smiled some, taking a sip of Chibs beer "Well, the latest round of rehab seems to be sticking, he hasn't missed any work" Clay half ass smiled "If I could get A.A. to kick up a vig, Lowell could make us all rich." Bobby pushed his glasses up on his nose looking at Clay "He's always been a freak. Damn good mechanic though. I guess you taught him that" Jax walked around from the side of the building "How's sugar ray one nut looking" Paisley turned to Jax "Why am I not hearing any motorcycles today? I didn't hear Clay's or Jax" Chibs laughed "Your too busy yapping your jaw, but to answer Jax's question, Half-Sack is wicked fast, he's got a great right hook" Jax pulled up a chair, sending a smile towards Paisley when Clay started talking "How much cash gets tossed around at at these Bare-fist things?" Tig shrugged some "The purse is okay, but it's the betting that's gone crazy, I know a couple of guys last year made six figures each" Chibs wrapped his arm around Paisley "Prospect could knock any one of those light weights out, any day of the week" Tig nodded "I absolutely agree" Clay ran his hand over his mouth "what'd we pull together for Mckeavy?" Paisley looked at Clay "120, You ain't thinking about betting on the prospect" Tig laughed "You know, if Half-Sack takes his first five fights, looks strong going into the finish, we control how it ends, could be a huge payday" Paisley shook her head when Clay looked at Jax "What do you think?" Jax shrugged "I don't know, I do know there is no way we're raising 80 grand in the next four days, so might be our only shot" Clay looked back at Half-Sack "I'm in" Tig nodded "I'm in" Chibs took a swing o his beer "I'm in. Done" Bobby hesitated "All right, yeah I'm in" Paisley just looked towards Half-Sack who was all over Cherry, she rolled her eyes hearing Clay tell Tig to take fifty grand and he wanted to see it triple, she turned back to Clay watching him point at Chibs "You are training him, No booze, No weed, and No pussy, That includes the Nevada sweet butt" Paisley felt Chibs stand up, walking away from her and toward Half-Sack. Paisley sighed resting her head on the picnic table listening to Clay continue to talk "Hey Bobby, do me a favor… push up on the that thing" Bobby chuckled "Really? Halfy-sack is all about that thing" Clay nodded "I want to see if she's all about him" Clay then turned his attention to Paisley who began to shake her head "No Clay, I'm not doing it" Clay laughed "Yes you are. Just to see" Paisley pointed at Clay "Ill talk to see Chibs" Clay nodded looking at Jax "See if Unser wants in on this fight thing" Jax held up his hands "Cant, Unser is out on a job" Tig looked at Jax waiting for more information, Jax continued "water and and power dug up some old bones this morning" Clay cocked his head "Where?" Jax responded "Out on 44" Clay and Tig looked at one another, Jax looked between the two of them "what?" Clay walked away, getting on his bike, Tig followed, then Jax, Paisley ran to Jax, climbing on his bike "Let's go" They left TM following Tig and Clay. They all stood in a small patch of woods watching over as the police pulled "bodies" out of the ground "That's number two" Paisley called out Tig looked at her "there should be three" Paisley's eyes widened "I'm afraid to ask, there's number three" she watched as they brought a third body out Jax looked at Clay "Was this us" Clay was still watching "Yeah"   
they loaded back on the bikes, headed back to TM.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat at the picnic table while the guys were in church, she then heard heavy panting, she turned to see Half-Sack jumping rope, he smiled at her, and she flipped him off. Half-Sack sighed "what did I do Pais?" Paisley laughed out loud "Really? You don't know?" Half-sack sighed, he stopped jump roping "I know… I messed up… and I can't take it back, but can we be friends?" Paisley shrugged remembering what Clay said "Yeah sure. We can do that" Half-sack smiled, and went back to training, the guys came outside, Clay grabbed a lone chair, sitting on it "So uh. There's a $15k purse on the line… and a lot of ringside action" Half-sack continued jumping rope "Yeah I'm ready" Paisley walked over to Chibs, sitting on his lap, Chibs kissed Paisley's forehead, then responded to Half-Sack "This isn't no army boxing, kid. This is street brawling" Half-sack chuckled a bit, stopping the jump rope as cherry walked to him, presenting him with a beer, "No its cool Chibs. I got this" Paisley watched as Clay motioned to Bobby, Bobby walked over, grabbing at Cherry "Cherry Pie, it's time to go" Cherry swatted Bobby's hand away "What are you talking about? Go where?" Half-sack watched Bobby "What are you doing Bobby?" Clay spoke "Relax Prospect, she's gonna stay with him until the fight" Cherry pulled her arm away from Bobby "No I'm not" Clay sighed "Oh yeah you are" Half-sack huffed "Why?" Paisley laughed a little, slipping off Chibs lap "No Booze" she took his beer away " No dope" and "No pussy" she glared at Cherry "You'll love Bobby's place sweet heart, it's real cozy" Bobby grabbed Cherry again, pulling her away, "Get your hands off me" she yelled at Bobby. Half-Sack shook his head at Paisley "Clay, You know… No sex before a fights like an old wives thing man" Clay sat up, pulling his sunglasses above his head "did you just insult my old lady again?" Half-sack made a face "No… I…" Chibs cut him off "Jump" Paisley laughed, walking over to Chibs, kissing him infront of everyone, she heard a lot of wolf whistling from the guys, Chibs wrapped his arms around her, she took her seat back on Chibs lap, watching Half-Sack jump rope. Jax tapped Paisley on the shoulder "Your with Clay, Tig, and I today" Paisley nodded ,kissing Chibs, she followed Jax to his bike, Climbing on "where are we going?" Jax yelled back at her "St. Thomas" Paisley rested her hands on Jax's sides as he pulled away from TM and headed toward St. Thomas. Tig, Clay, Jax, and Paisley all walked inside Clay and Paisley went up to see Abel, and Tig, and Jax went a different direction.  
Paisley and Clay stood over Abel in the NCIU unit, watching him, Paisley heard the door open, Jax approached them "Hey" Paisley, and Clay looked up as Jax handed Clay a key card "It's from an intern, hopefully it gets you to the bottom" Clay took the key card from Jax, examining it, "Yeah me, and Tig will take care of this, you two stay here, run interference" Paisley and Jax both looked at Clay "Why?" The door clicked open again, and in walked Tara "Hey doc, he's getting strong huh?" Paisley shouted out, Tara stared at Clay who then walked out of the room, Paisley then felt extremely awkward, and Jax spoke up "I was just checking to see if you were okay. You are okay right?" Paisley watched Tara nod "Yeah I talked to Hale, he assured Joshua was leaving, thanks for handling that" Jax smiled at Tara "Oh, your welcome" Paisley walked out of the room, heading towards the morgue where Clay and Tig would be. Paisley knocked on the door, Clay looking at her she noticed his mouth make out the words as he walked to the door "god damnit" He opened the door "I thought I told you to stay upstairs" Paisley rolled her eyes "What? Watch Jax and Tara rekindle an old romance? No thanks, I figured you could use some help" Clay nodded, letting Paisley inside she watched Tig grope a dead woman's body "Dude… we aren't here to find you a date Sicko" Tig looked at her "I know, it's just… you know… Clay you ever you know…" Clay looked at Tig "Cold pack? No way. Not my thing" Paisley made a disgusted face at Tig "You are one fucked up man" Tig shrugged, putting on a pair of gloves, smiling some"I know it's creepy at first, but then something happens, man. I'm telling ya this soothing, coldness, the stillness, I mean it's really a beautiful thing" Paisley looked at Clay and started to gag "He's so gross! Can he please stop?" Tig sighed, rubbing the back of his neck "I'll look for the reports" Paisley nodded, pulling out a couple dead bodies, glancing at them "Nope, too much flesh" the last body she pulled out was one of the ones that were dug up, Tig walked over, patting Paisley's shoulder "That's my girl! Now hold the head" Tig started pulling teeth when she noticed the paper flag hanging off the foot "Tig, wait it's been identified" Tig stopped, pulling the pliers away from skulls mouth, Clay watched Paisley grab the I.D. card, she shook her head in disbelief, then glared at Clay, and Tig "Lowell Harlan Sr. You serious?" Paisley felt her body get hot before walking out the morgue, she stood outside pacing back and forth, Clay walked out to her "Why the fuck was Lowell's dad buried with the enemy? What the fuck clay!" She felt his hand on her shoulder "Causalty of war, Mayans took him out" Paisley shrugged Clay's hand off her shoulder "He worked at TM. He wasn't patched" Clay sighed "Mayan went after everyone Princess, Family, and friends. It didn't matter" Paisley narrowed her eyes "Lowell thinks his dad just split Clay! Poor bastard is convinced he is still out there, so why the same grave?" Clay's head shot up, he leaned against the wall "A disrespect I know. It was a crazy two years, I didn't have time to think a lot through" Paisley sighed, looking down at her shoes "Is that why you didn't want Jax and I down here? In the morgue?" To protect that secret?" Clay scoffed, as he walked away to the elevator, pushing the up button "I have no secrets from you, or Jax" Paisley stood there "You know, with the Mayans I.d.'d too, I can only imagine what poison Hale is going to pour down Lowell's ear" the elevator dinged, Clay stepped in "I'll deal with Lowell" 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley climbed off Tigs bike, she seen Clay talking with Lowell, giving him a hug, shaking her head, she walked in the Club "Fuck!" She sat down on the couch, holding her head, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she glanced up to see Jax, who gave her a soft smile "What's wrong baby sis?" Paisley smiled some, noticing Gemma walking in frantically "I'll tell you later" Gemma laid her eyes on her two kids "Jax, Abel's room is destroyed. You have to see it" Paisley stood up, following Jax to his bike, she got on, and Jax sped off, Gemma close behind them. Jax pulled into his drive, they all shuffled into Abel's room, looking at the remains of broken toys, Pictures were pinned on the wall in a collage, faces had X's over them, Paisley walked toward the picture when she heard a soft splash "What the fuck" she stepped back "is that piss?" Paisley watched Jax's facial expression change drastically, Gemma looked at Paisley then to Jax "Who did this Jax?" Jax chewed his lower lip "ATF" Gemma leaned on the door way, her hand on her hip "Why?" Paisley sighed "Tara" Gemma shook her head, turning up her nose "That stupid bitch" Jax threw his arms down, turning to Gemma "How is this her fault?" Jax stormed out the door "This guy is fucking dead!" He slammed the door behind him, Gemma nudged Paisley "Go with him baby" Paisley darted out the door, Jax waited for her to get on, he pulled his phone out and dialed a number "Yeah, Kohn's still in town" he shut the phone, and sped off, Paisley gripped onto Jax's waist "where are we going?" Jax yelled back, not taking his eyes off of the road "Floyds!" Jax sped down the main strip of Charming, pulling in front of Floyds Barber Shop, Jax turned and pointed at her "Stay here!" Paisley watched Jax walk inside, grab onto Kohn, slam him against the large mirror, then tossed him through the window, Jax came out, loomed over Kohn then started wailing his fist in to Kohn's face, She heard Jax let out a scream, she seen a pair of scissors sticking out of his leg, he then proceeded to bash Kohn's face in. Paisley sat there, watching closely as the police showed up, she was told to stay so she just sat there, when Hale and Unser showed up, Hale looked toward Paisley "You okay?" Paisley shrugged some breaking out of her stare "I guess" Jax was being taken away in handcuffs, along with Kohn, Hale continued to stare at Paisley "Tell us what happened" Paisley nodded "Jax came in to get a haircut. Next thing I know Kohn came in attacked Jax with a pair of scissors, so Jax fought back, shoved him through the window. Self defense" she watched as they took Jax away, she moved up on the seat, pulling on Jax's helmet, starting the bike, and sped off towards Charming Police department, She parked the bike, pulled out her phone, dialing Chibs "Hey? Pick me up. Charming Police department" she hung up, and waited patiently for Chibs to arrive, when Chibs showed up, Paisley walked over planting her lips against his, she felt his arm around her waist pulling her closer, he pulled away from her kiss "Everything okay love?" Paisley nodded, running her finger nail along Chibs jaw line, whispering "Yeah, Jax is in there, Kohn too" Chibs looked back at the police department "Aye, ready the fight?" Paisley shrugged, rubbing her arm, kicking a lone rock in the parking lot "Yeah, let's go" she climbed on the bike, wrapping her arms around Chibs, he revved his engine, and sped off. They arrived at the destination, Paisley climbed off the bike, Chibs wrapped his arm around her, resting his hand in the back pocket of her jeans, she laid her eyes on Bobby who was waiting for them at the corner of the ring, Half-Sack inside bouncing around, warming up for his fight, Paisley leaned on Chibs before taking a seat, the bell rang, Paisley watched Half-Sack right hook the opponent, then laid into him with a left hook, his opponent stumbled backwards, Half-Sack took a a few steps forward, Paisley watched Half-Sack's opponent slam his fist Into Half-Sack's stomach, then gave him a right hook to the face. Chibs was yelling "Block! We taught you that prospect" Paisley felt Half-Sack's eyes on her, she stood up, leaning against the ring "Kip! Come on!" Half-sack regained his composure, his opponent went to left hook him, Half-Sack raised his arm, blocking the hit, Half-Sack slugged his right arm into the face of his opponent, knocking him out. Chibs, and Bobby cheered on, and Paisley just watched on from her seat, Paisley glanced up to see Clay climbing into the bleachers, Tig and Chibs were In the ring talking with Half-Sack, she watched Half-Sack's body language change drastically, something was up. The bell rang for the final time, Half-Sack swung, his opponent ducked, punched Half-Sack in the stomach, and once in the face, making him lean on the ropes, Paisley looked on as Cherry stalked through the crowd, she seen Clay take a seat to Cherry, then Cherry hugged, and kissed Clay on the cheek, Paisley looked back at Half-Sack who head butted his opponent in the head, and started beating the shit out of him, Paisley stood up yelling "Half-sack Dont!" Chibs, and Tig got into the ring to pull Half-Sack off of his opponent. After the fight Chibs was talking with Clay, Paisley still at Chibs side "We're gonna need that 115 thou by the end of the week" Clay chuckled, shutting the door to his truck "Guess it's going to be a busy week" Paisley smiled "You said it" Chibs turned away, as Clay drove off he turned his attention to Paisley, he stepped to her, she wrapped wrapped her arms around Chibs, Hugging him "Chibs?" Chibs hugged back "Yes darling?" She sighed "I think I want your crow" Chibs pulled away, looking down at her "You what?" Paisley shook her head "Nevermind, I shouldn't have said anything" Chibs laughed some "Darling… we can't be like this. Okay one week, the next week we are at each others throats, we need to figure shit out love" Paisley nodded, walking towards Chibs bike "Please take me home" Chibs ran his hand over his face, then sliding on the bike, speeding off, taking Paisley home. They arrived at the cottage, Chibs turned off his bike, Paisley was already off the bike and to the door, by the time Chibs was inside Paisley was in bed asleep, he took off his clothes, slipping in next to her.


	8. Have Faith In Me

Paisley shot up in bed, looking over to realize Chibs was already gone, she felt her heart pounding out of her chest, she had another nightmare, she shook her head, getting out of bed, grabbing a pair of denim shorts, a white tank top reading SAMCRO with a reaper on the back, white lace bra, and panties and a black pair of doc martins, she threw on her clothes, running down the stairs, coming face to face with Juice "Uggh? Juice?" Juice had a big goofy grin on his face, "Hey Paisley, Chibs didn't want to wake you up, sent me over to grab ya, Also Chibs said there was coffee for you in the microwave" Paisley rolled her eyes "Thanks Juice, your a good friend" she walked towards the bathroom, Paisley threw on some makeup, and headed back towards the living room, sitting down looking at Juice "so…" Juice glanced up at Paisley "I heard about you and Chibs…" Paisley cocked her head "What do you mean?" Juice sighed "The crow thing…" Paisley just shrugged "Oh well. Shit happens. He turned me down. Can we leave?" Juice nodded standing up, Paisley walked Infront of him as he continued to speak "Well, I'd let you have my crow any day beautiful!" Paisley laughed, as she locked her door, walking to Juice's bike, kissing his cheek "Your a good man Juice" she watched as Juice's face turned a bright red color, he climbed on his bike, passing Paisley his helmet, Paisley slipped the helmet on her head, Juice revved his engine, and Paisley slipped her arms around his waist, feeling his abs under his shirt, he pulled out of the driveway heading to T.M. Juice pulled into the parking lot at Teller-Morrow, backing his bike up, next to Jax's, he turned off the engine, Paisley climbed off, handing Juice the helmet off, kissing his cheek again "Thanks for the lift babe" Paisley walked to the office as the guys were all in church, Paisley waited around for church to let out, finally the doors swung open and Jax walked into the office "Hey sis, Abel gets out of the toaster today!" Paisley stood up, hugging Jax "Seriously?" Jax nodded, hugging her back "I'm going there now, wanna come?" Paisley jumped up and down, then ran to Jax bike "Yes please!" Jax laughed walking to Paisley, getting on his bike, he felt Paisley climb on, he drove out of TM and headed toward Saint Thomas.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley walked into the room, where Abel was, she looked down at him, examining his facial features "Goddamn he's beautiful" Gemma laughed, and Paisley shot her head up "Oh hey Ma, I didn't see you" Gemma just sat in the rocking Chair, hearing the door open again, Jax stood there looking at Abel, before turning to Gemma "Im sorry" Paisley raised her head looking at Jax as he continued "I didn't mean to go off on you last night" Gemma played with the rings on her fingers, twirling them around her finger, looking up at Jax "I'm sorry too, it was a crazy day" Gemma stood up walking toward Jax, and Paisley, placing her hand on her hip "Strange time, Jax. So much shit is changing, I just worry about you, about him, about Paisley" Jax chimed in "About Tara. What happened with me and Tara, that's ancient history, Mom." Paisley looked at Jax "She hurt this family Jax, Tried to pull you away" Jax shook his head looking back and forth between Gemma and now Paisley "I didn't leave, did I?" Paisley looked down at Abel "But she did, she broke your heart" Jax smiled some 'Yeah, I guess" Paisley looked at Jax astonished "You gues? She crushed you Jackson" Jax shook his head glaring at Paisley "I was nineteen, it was first love bullshit, I grew up, I got over it, it's time both of you got over it." Paisley took a seat in the rocking chair, watching Abel, then listened to Gemma "Somebody hurts your baby, you never get over it" Gemma pointed at Jax, then to Paisley "Anyone that hurts either of you, I will never get over" Jax smiled "We need a favor" Paisley and Gemma walked out of the room so Jax could have time with Abel before he left, Gemma phoned Luann asking her to come to the hospital, Paisley and Gemma sat in the hospital waiting room for Luann, Paisley looked up hearing high heels click off the floor, and in walked Luann, "Hey Baby! Is Abel out yet?" Gemma stood up placing a kiss on Luann's cheek "No not yet, appreciate you coming" Luann had a big smile on her face "I wouldn't miss it!" Paisley sat beside Gemma when Luann sat down "Could we talk? I need to ask a favor." Luann smile turned to concern "Sure what is it?" Paisley leaned across Gemma "it's not for ma, or me, but for the Club actually" Luann, and Gemma scanned the room, Paisley spoke again "They need seventy grand cash by the end of the day" Luann looked at Gemma "Holy shit, what happened?" Gemma shrugged "I dont know details" Luann turned her attention back to Paisley "You want me to front the money" Paisley nodded "A loan. Yes" Luann turned the other way "That's a lot of Cash, I don't know Paisley" Gemma smirked "I got a pretty good idea what your bank account looks like" Luann looked at Gemma narrowing her eyes "What does that mean?" Paisley laughed "Please, don't even get humble on us now Luann, you brag about your business and the money, the corvette, new tits. Here's a chance to use your cash for something that matters"  
Luann gritted her teeth pointing at Paisley "I paid my dues, six years of taking two in the ass while some teenager blew a load in my face, I earned that producer chair" Paisley snickered "No one said you didn't earn it, but otto is the one who fronted you that money, pulled those dicks out of your ass, so you could put it in that chair, don't you ever forget that" Luann sighed, and looked around "I could probably get my hands on fifty thousand maybe fifty - five" Gemma smiled and nodded "That will really help, thank you" Paisley went to stand up when Luann spoke up "twenty percent" Paisley looked at her confused "Um, what?" Luann shrugged "interest, it's business" Paisley narrowed her eyes, leaning toward Luann "You better rethink that percentage, Bad shit happens to greedy Whores" Paisley stood up, looking back at Luann "five percent" Paisley smirked "Get it" Luann stormed out, Paisley followed, heading for Jax's bike, Jax was waiting patiently for Paisley who reached his bike, and climbed on, Jax turned to her "So?" Paisley smiled "We got either fifty or fifty-five" Jax nodded "Good going" He sped out of the parking lot. Jax, and Paisley were on their way bad to TM when they noticed an Oswald truck on the side of the road with people standing around talking, Jax parked his bike, getting off, Paisley ran off after him, Jax pointed at two guys "Come on man! Get up on the hood!" Jax got in the cab while the two guys got on the hood Jax yelled at them "On the count of the three… One, Two, Three" Jax pulled the drivers leg off a shard of remaining glass, as the other two guys flipped him ove, Paisley heard the man scream in agony, Jax helped lay the driver down, Paisley scanned the truck, grabbing the sunglasses, and when she looked on the floor she noticed a small baggie of meth, she pocketed it, walked back to Jax's bike, waiting on him, when he got to Paisley she held up the Baggie mumbling "Darby" they loaded on the bike, in 15 mins they were back at TM. Paisley stood in the at the bar watching Jax wash his hands in the kitchen sink, Opie stood behind her, and Tig sat at the Bar, Paisley walked to the other side, taking a seat next to Tig, then grabbed his beer from him taking a swing Opie spoke up "Darby runs his meth lab out of the diesel yard In pope, that's where all the mill drivers score their crank" Juice came In taking the seat on the other side of Paisley "Definitely Darby's shit, this rock has been stepped on so many times it's barely a narcotic." Tig leaned infront of Paisley "See Darby's making his move into Charming, dealing at the lumber Mill, Clay we got to send this Nazi asshole a clear message now" Paisley looked at Clay "Why don't you guys just go talk with the driver? Ask him where he bought it" Clay looked at Jax who nodded "Go" Paisley watched the guys disburse, leaving her, Chibs, Juice, and Half-Sack, she over heard Chibs talking to Half-Sack "If you ever want to own a top rocker, Prospect, then you better bring 15 grand to the table, sharpish" Chibs swatted Half-Sack's cheek, and Juice messed up his hair. Chibs walked to Paisley, kissing her softly "Love you" he walked out Paisley just sat there, Half-Sack did the same, Half-Sack turned and stared at Paisley, who looked back at him, He walked towards her, taking a seat "Hey…" Paisley looked at her boots feeling uncomfortable "Hi" Half-sack grabbed her face, making her look at him "Your still mad huh?" Paisley shrugged, pulling her face away "Yeah, I guess" she stood up, headed for the door when, she felt Half-Sack grab her by the waist, lifting her up "Please put me down, Kip" Half-sack kept his grip on her, until Juice walked in "dude? What are you doing?" Half-sack released his grip "Just trying to talk" Juice walked to Paisley kissing her head "You okay?" Paisley hugged Juice "Yeah, I'm okay" Juice nodded "well your with us today" He pointed at Half-Sack and Himself, Paisley sighed "what fun" she walked outside, getting in the tow truck. Juice pointed at Half-Sack "Don't touch her like that again. You want Chibs to kill you?" Half-sack nodded "Got it man" Both of the guys loaded into the tow truck, Paisley rested her head on Juice's shoulder, they pulled away from TM.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat in the tow truck as Juice and Half-Sack loaded up a car, Paisley noticed an ambulance pull into the coffee shop parking space, she heard Half-Sack talk to Juice "Dude handle this for me" Paisley leaned out the window, hearing Juice yell "where are you going?" Half-sack yelled back "To get my top rocker!" Paisley watched Half-Sack get into the ambulance and Juice was yelling "Oh no, You're not" the tires squealed and Paisley looked at Juice who looked at her "Oh yes he is" they both laughed, Juice inched his face closer to Paisley's, laying his lips on hers, Paisley kissed back, still leaning on the window, Juice pulled away "Shit! I'm so sorry!" Paisley rolled her eyes, pulling herself back inside the truck "It's fine, let's get this car back to TM." Juice nodded getting in the truck, Paisley felt Juice's hand rest on hers, they pulled into TM. Dropped the car, and parked the truck, Paisley climbed out and ran to the garage seeing the ambulance, Juice ran in and they shut the doors, Juice grabbed Paisley's hand, pulling her close to him, kissing her again "So you stole an ambulance, and your fucking around with Chibs old lady?" Juice broke away from Paisley "I didn't steal the ambulance, and she's not Chibs old lady man" Chibs walked in with Clay, not looking at Paisley, Half-Sack spoke up "Yeah, I stole the ambulance, these things are worth a hundred grand easy" Clay shook his head laughing "Yeah, they are that's why the people who buy them are like state, and federal agencies and shit, so your wanting me to sell a stolen vehicle to the government? " They all started laughing and Half-Sack rubbed his hands together nervously "No ugh. Just sell it to like a small hospital or something" Paisley looked up "Oh like uncle freddy's infirmary or what?" Tig shook his head at Half-Sack "Why don't you steal like. Fire engine? Then we could have our own rescue center, we could have our own little uniforms and hats!" Half-sack was growing annoyed "Okay sorry. I was just trying to show a little initiative" Clay was laughing "Hey chibs, get rid of this thing as it gets dark" Chibs glanced at Paisley "Aye Brother" the garage door opened up, and Jax walked in "The hell is this?" Chibs hugged Half-Sack "My prospect" Half-sack looked uneasy "Just you know, thinking outside the box" Paisley looked up at Jax "You talk to the tanker driver?" Jax nodded walking to Clay "Yeah, Nords aren't dealing at the mill, driver brought the crank up in pope, it's where he filled his tanker with diesel" Jax reached into his kutte, and pulled out 20 grand "and I just sold it unser, we are flush for the Irish" he handed the cash to Clay, everyone started laughing Paisley smiled "That's awesome!" Jax smiled motioning for Paisley to follow him, Paisley walked down the hallway toward the Jax's dorm "I have to read this to you" they walked into Jax's room, Paisley sat on the floor, Jax sat on his bed, pulling out the manifesto and he began reading "Einstein said that any intelligent fool, can make things bigger, more complex, and more violent, but it takes a touch of genius and lots of courage to move something in the opposite direction, I'm realizing my touch of genius and my courage are coming too little, too late. And I fear that for SAMCRO, there maybe no opposite direction" Paisley inhaled her cigarette thinking, and there was a knock at the door "Jackie Boy, Paisley, Clay's waiting" Paisley and Jax yelled "Okay!" Paisley stood up walking to the door with Jax "Thank you for sharing those with me" Jax nodded pulling on his Kutte "No problem sis" they walked outside, Chibs met them at the door, and they walked towards Clay and Tig, Chibs spoke as they approached Clay "We're all set, Devon just called, The Irish man will meet you in the bar in a half an hour" Jax chucked a black duffel bag at Tig "Guess you'll need that" Tig smirked "Yeah I guess I will" Gemma pulled up "Hey, I've been trying to call you on the cell, they are taking Abel out of the incubation chamber" Jax smiled "Ah! Shit! Okay!" He ran to his motorcycle, Chibs grabbed Paisley by the arm, dragging her with him to his dorm room, he shoved Paisley into his room, slamming the door, leaning against it "You trying to make me look like an idiot?" Paisley shook her head "no…" Chibs punched the wall "Then what?" Paisley flinched at the sound of Chibs punching the wall "I don't know, you don't want me as your old lady, or anything, so what am I supposed to do?" Chibs shook his head "I don't want you as my old lady if you can't keep your legs closed" Paisley looked down "You are right…" she heard Chibs sigh "I'm not a young buck anymore love, stop spreading your legs for everyone in the club" Paisley lifted her head "Then show me some goddamn attention Chibs!, Kinda sad Juice holds my hand, wants to be seen with me, same with Half-Sack" Paisley stood up, shoving past Chibs, he caught her arm "Chibs! Let go!" Chibs went to say something but was cut off by his phone vibrating, he answered "Aye, I'll go now wait wait for ya at the bar" Chibs shut his phone, sighing, then looked at Paisley "Clay was was shot at. The guy they met was hit, I have to meet Jax." Paisley nodded slowly "Be careful" Chibs gave Paisley a peck on the forehead "Figure out what you want" he walked out the door, she heard his bike drive away, and she fell to her knees crying "Why am I a a fuck up?" She heard a soft voice "You are not a fuck up" Paisley looked up to see Juice standing there "Hey, I'm sorry" Juice shook his head "Nah, I heard him yelling, I knew it was at you" Paisley stood up, Juice hugged her "Come on let's get some pizza, and watch a movie" Paisley walked infront of Juice heading toward the sofa, taking a seat, Juice was already on the phone ordering, he turned and smiled at her. He took a seat next to Paisley, she leaned on him, he wrapped his arm around her "Things will be fine, what do you want to watch?" Paisley shifted away from Juice "Anything will be fine" Juice popped in Labyrinth, there was a knock at the door, Juice ran to the door, Paying for the Pizza, taking his seat next to Paisley. Paisley grabbed a slice of Pizza stuffing it into her mouth, she heard the door slam open, her and Juice looked over the sofa at Chibs and Half-Sack carrying some guy into the clubhouse Chibs yelled for Juice, Juice stood up, glancing at Paisley, before rushing to Chibs. Paisley sat on the sofa sighing softly, she stood up walking toward the back room, watching Chibs work on the man "what's his name?" Chibs looked up with apologetic eyes, sweat rolling down his face "Cameron Hayes"  
Paisley grabbed a rag, dabbing Chibs face "He for the Irish now?" Chibs nodded "Mckeavy was killed, darling it's getting late, don't you think you should get to bed?" Paisley threw the rag out, looking at Chibs "Yeah, I guess" she walked to Juice kissing his forehead "Thanks for the pizza, and movie" Juice smiled "Anytime" Paisley walked to Chibs kissing his cheek "Come to bed later please?" Chibs nodded, continuing to patch Cameron Hayes "if I can love I will" Paisley walked off toward Chibs dorm room, got undressed, throwing on a long shirt that came to her knees, she crawled in Chibs bed, and fell asleep.


	9. Hate Me.

Paisley woke up the next morning, realizing Chibs had never came to bed, she sighed, sitting up grabbing a cigarette out of her pack, noticing she was down to her last four, she lit the cigarette, taking a long drag, grabbing her denim shorts, and made her way out to the Clubhouse. Paisley smiled seeing Gemma who looked frantic "Mom?" Gemma looked up "Baby, where's your brother" Paisley shrugged "I have no clue. Did you try his cell?" Tig yelled across the bar "I tried him and Tara no answer!" Paisley glared at Tig "You need to go take a nap" Juice laughed "He needs to get Laid more or less" Paisley rolled her eyes, hugging Gemma "Mom I'm sure he's fine" Gemma hugged back "I know but I can't take it, just like I would be if it was you. But your always with one of the guys at least" Paisley smiled softly "Yeah I guess" she took her seat at the bar next to Clay, Gemma started walking away "I need to find him what if they got to him" Clay grabbed Gemma's arm "Hey, Till we see where this lands, you and Paisley need to stay put. Understand?" Tig nodded, grabbing a hold of Paisley's hand "Jax can take care of himself ladies" Paisley pulled her hand away, Tig smiled flirtatious at her, Opie spoke up before Paisley could say anything to Tig "I'll take a ride to the hospital to see if he's there" Piney grabbed a gun "I'll go with you" Opie kissed Gemma's cheek, then kissed Paisley's forehead, Gemma looked to Piney "Keep my boys safe" Piney nodded "Always Gem" Piney and Opie walked away. Paisley heard a deep scottish accent and she instantly smiled, turning around in her chair, Chibs didn't acknowledge her, just talked with Clay   
"We got to get the slugs out of this guys ass, infection is spreading, he may even have sepsis" Clay sighed, looking at Chibs, serious face and all "Just do the best you can all right" Chibs looked away sighing, then walked back into the room with Cameron Hayes, Paisley turned back around, She felt a hand on top of hers she knew it was Tig, she looked up, seeing the sympathetic look on his face, She smiled sadly at Tig "I'll be okay" Tig nodded. Paisley sat at the Bar drinking a beer hearing Cameron Hayes groan in pain, then heard the buzzing alarm, she glanced at the monitor to see Unser, she turned to Clay "Hey Clay, Unser is at the back door" Clay looked back at the monitor "Let him in, shut those doors" he motioned to Paisley and Tig, Paisley wander to the door, Tig ran and shut the church doors "Keep him quite" Paisley opened the back door Hugging Unser "Hey Wayne!" Unser hugged back "Hey darling" he walked towards Clay, who kept fiddling with a gun "What can I do for ya chief?" Unser crossed his arms over his chest "I need to bring you down to the station house, ask a few questions" Gemma placed her hands on her hips "Why what happened?" Unser shook his head "Someone went after Darby last night, killed one of his guys, two women" Paisley stood next to Tig, who wrapped his arm around her waist, Unser looked back back and forth between Clay and Gemma "It was at his house. In Charming" Clay rolled his eyes, placing his gun on the bar, Gemma walked over "You think it was us?" Unser watched Gemma strut her way over to Clay "Lodi found two dead Mayans in a ditch off 18, Half mile outside of town, Last time I looked at the scoreboard Nords and Mayans were the away team" Clay smirked, Gemma leaned against him "Glad your rooting for the home team Chief" Unser started growing impatient "can I see you for a moment" Clay stood up, walking with Unser, Paisley glanced to Gemma "it's okay ma" Paisley watched on as Clay opened the door showing him Cameron Hayes, on the table, blood every where, Clay shut the door, Unser was baffled "I need you to come with me Clay, due process" Clay followed Unser, Tig walked up to him "No way your going alone" Unser stepped between Clay Clay and Tig "I think I could keep him safe" Clay nodded "Stay here, hold the fort down" Gemma stepped forward "I'll meet you down there" Clay turned around, Pointing at Gemma "No, I told you to stay put, and Paisley too" Clay took Gemma's face in his hands, kissing her, he glanced at Tig "Watch em" Both Clay and Unser walked out.  
Paisley heard screaming coming from the other room, Tig bolted in, Paisley right behind him "The fuck is going on" Paisley laughed at Juice who had his finger in one of the wound openings, Chibs held up a Slug "We got one out" Paisley shook her head "This is insane!" Juice cried out "Well what the hell are we gonna do?" Chibs yelled at Juice "Just keep your finger in his ass! This is way beyond my wheelhouse. This is way beyond it!" Gemma glared at Chibs and walked out, Tig followed yelling after her "Gemma! Where are you going?" Gemma kept walking "To find Jax and Tara!" Tig ran infront of Gemma "No you heard what Clay said. Family stays put" Gemma grabbed her coat, and purse "you got two choices tiggy, Tackle me or Tag along" Tig put his hand on the wall, stopping Gemma "Now look, I adore you, and Paisley, why do you gotta give me such a hard time? You and her both?" Gemma smirked "it's our nature, we are givers" Gemma then shoved Tig out of the way. Paisley glanced at Tig and he yelled at her "This is why I beat Hookers! Let's go now!" He walked after Gemma, and Paisley ran after them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat on the back of Tigs motorcycle as they followed Gemma to Tara's house, when they approached, she seen Jax walking outside, she thought to herself but it actually came out of her mouth "Great. This is going to be lovely" Tig laughed "You can say that again doll" Gemma pulled into Tara's driveway, getting out quickly, Tig turned off his bike, Paisley got off, along with Tig, Gemma started in on Jax "Jesus Christ, you scared the shit out of me" she hugged Jax "where has you been" Jax looked at Paisley, who smiled reassuringly at him "I'm sorry guys, I got caught up" Gemma felt Jax's hair, it was wet "You been here? This whole time?" Tig chimed in "we been waiting on those medical supplies, man" Jax looked away "I know" Gemma looked at Jax "That's it? You know? Someone tries to kill Clay, and you decide it's a good time to get laid?" Paisley looked at Gemma "Mom, maybe something did happen? Can't you let him finish" Gemma lowered her sunglasses, looking at Paisley then back to Jax "It's not like that mom" Gemma shook her head "if you want to resurrect old trauma with this bitch, You do it on your own goddamn time" Jax walked away from Gemma, took a seat on his bike, putting on his helmet, Gemma started walking toward the house, Jax spoke up "She's not there, don't go looking for her either" Gemma continued to walk to the door step when Jax yelled "MOM! Leave her alone" Gemma looked at Jax, disapproving. Paisley watched Tig put his boot on Jax's bike "Don't ever forget your first priority" Jax looked up at Tig "I didn't" Tig kept his foot on Jax's bike, Jax looked down at Tigs foot "Take your foot off my bike" Tig stood there for a minute, Paisley looked at him, he removed his foot, Jax turned the engine over, and sped off. Tig, and Gemma just looked at each other, Paisley climbed on Tigs bike, waiting on him, Gemma got into her car, Tig got on his bike heading back to Teller-Morrow. They arrived, Paisley looked at Tig, he hugged her "Doll, I know your having problems with Chibs… Maybe it should end" Paisley shrugged into the hug "probably a smart thing" she walked into the Clubhouse, Jax infront of her, Chibs came out "Jackie boy! Where ya been?" Jax sighed, handing over the medical supplies "I'm here now" Chibs grabbed the medical supply bag from Jax "The bullet in this guys ass has hit a major femoral artery, he needs a doctor…and he needs it now" Paisley looked at Chibs he smiled at her, then turned back to Jax who responded "All right" He turned around looking for Clay "Where's Clay?" Opie walked toward Jax 'Unser took him in for questioning, Mayans tries to hit Darby too" Jax looked at Paisley "Holy shit" Tig looked to Jax "The other charters are on their way, all right? Clay wants to bounce out this Mayan problem with them, before we decide on any retaliation" Jax nodded "Makes sense, let me know is anything breaks" Jax turned and walked away, Gemma cut him off "Where are you going" Jax rolled his eyes "To find a doctor" Gemma moved to the side "Dont ride alone" Opie walked behind Gemma "I'll go with him" Paisley watched Jax, and Opie go out the door, she looked at Gemma "They always get to have fun. Now I'm stuck here with you guys. Stir crazy" Tig laughed "You just got back, twenty minutes ago doll" Paisley shrugged "I just get bored. I'm sorry" Paisley sat down on her bar stool, she watched the monitor, seeing Donna pull in, she bit her lip, Tig sat next to her "This also isnt going to be good" Paisley nodded, taking a sip from Tigs beer "Nope. Not at all" 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley spun around on her bar stool, she heard motorcycles and a lot of them start to pull into the parking lot, she smiled, see a familiar bike, she stood up, and darted outside, Tig glanced up "Doll! Where you going!" Paisley looked back smiling "Happy's here!" Paisley waited for Happy to park his bike, he stepped off, and Paisley ran jumping in his arms, Happy caught Paisley, hugging her, he swung her around, Paisley smiled "I missed you!" Happy kept his serious face on, keeping his voice to a whisper "Me too, but can we not do this here?" Paisley kissed his cheek as he out her down "Yes, we will talk later" Happy nodded, smacking Paisley's ass as she walked back to the Clubhouse, sitting back next to Tig, he looked at her "So happy huh?" Paisley laughed "I have to go get dressed to impress!" She pulled off the oversized shirt she had been in all morning in front of Tig, showing off her pale colored skin, and D cup breasts, she smirked as Tig licked his lips, before running back to Chibs room, finding a yellow low cut v-neck tshirt, then ran back out to the main room of the club house, sitting by Tig again, he shook his head "Girl… you know how to tease" Paisley laughed "See why Chibs couldn't keep his hands off me?" Tig sighed "Why does he get all the good ones?" Paisley looked up to see the guys from the other charters start pouring in, from her seat she seen Tara come in with Jax, Tara stopped beside Paisley, Paisley grabbed Tara's hand and took her into the Church room, pointing at Cameron Hayes "This is what we needed you here for doc" Tara looked at Cameron then to Paisley "Oh my god…" Paisley nodded walking to the other side of the table "Took two slugs. I got one, Little Dutch boy here keeps the blood dike from bursting" Juice smiled proudly, Tara looked at Gemma, Handing her some Pills "This is vabcomycin, this will kill anything, give him two now, then one every four hours" Gemma poured two pills In her hand, then patted Camerons face "Hey, Gotta wake up, here, Docs here, she's going to fix you up" Cameron still out of it "How's it look doc?" Tara held up a syringe with some medicine in it "well, it looks like you got shot" Gemma leaned down "The doctor is a friend of the Club" Gemma looked up at Tara "You are in good hands" Paisley smiled at Tara "Very good hands Cameron" Tara leaned down and stabbed the syringe into Camerons leg plunging the medicine in, Cameron yelled out before laying his head back down "You Irish doc?" Tara motioned for Paisley and Gemma "Half" Cameron mumbled "The half that's a doctor?" Tara pulled out some gauze, and a pair clamps "Not sure" Cameron continued to babble on "you should find out, it's good to know" Tara handed a box of gloves, and some gauze to Gemma who looked very confused "me?" Gemma took the gauze from Tara "Where should I put it?" Tara shot Gemma a look, and Gemma glared at Tara "Careful" Tara looked to Juice "I'm going to have ugggh…" Paisley smiled "His name is Juice" Tara nodded, smiling softly at Paisley "I'm going to have Juice pull his finger out" Tara then pointed to gauze Gemma was holding "I want you to stuff that gauze into the wound, then I'll close it off with this clamp, Okay?" Gemma looked up to Tara "You sure you know what you're doing?" Tara shrugged, giving Gemma a cold look "I guess we'll find out" Juice pulled his finger out of the wound, Blood squirted out, Gemma shoved the gauze in the wound, and Tara clamped it closed, Paisley smiled "Great job doc!" Juice nodded "Awesome job! Can I go wash my hands now?" Tara nodded then looked to Juice "Yes you can, Hey you did a great job juice, You helped save his life" Juice looked at Paisley with a goofy grin played across his face, then headed out the door, Paisley glanced to Tara "That was very sweet" Tara scrunched up her nose, Paisley smiled, "what? It was. Juice doesn't get good feedback often" Paisley then walked off, scanning the main room of the Clubhouse, her eyes fell only on one man, who was taking a shot of wild turkey, she started to make her way toward the reaper on his back, she felt someone scoop her up from the back tossing her over his shoulder, Paisley immediately knew by the distinct smell of his cheap cologne, and full head of fuzzy hair that it was indeed Mister Tig Trager, she felt a hand slap her ass "Tigger! Put me down!" Tig laughed, keeping his grip on Paisley "Not a chance darling!" Paisley smacked her hands off of Tigs back "Come on Tig" she felt Tig come to a halt then placed her down, she stuck her tongue out, turned around and ran right into Chibs chest. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley looked down immediately, she felt Chibs eyes still on her, then she heard him speak "Can we talk?" Paisley nodded slowly, grabbing onto Chibs hand as he led her outside the clubhouse, she stood there waiting for Chibs to say something, she watched as the cherry from his cigarette glowed every time he inhaled, Paisley sighed "Can you please hate me? Or something?" Chibs turned, looking at her "what did you say?" Paisley shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest "it's a constant battle with you Chibs, you barely look at me" Chibs took the last drag of his cigarette, flicking it away "I can't look at you without feeling angry, then be in love with you at the same time" Paisley felt a shiver roll down her spine "You are in love with me?" Before Chibs could answer, Clay walked through the parking lot yelling "Church!" Chibs grabbed Paisley by the hip, placing his lips onto hers, then turning around, heading to church. After a half hour Church had let out, and everyone merged outside to let the party begin, Paisley seen a lot of the other charters around, she walked through the crowd of people, she could hear wolf whistles, and cat calling, she picked up her pace, when she felt her arm being grabbed, and pulled onto someone's lap, she glanced by to see a bigger muscular guy, longer blonde hair, wearing a beanie on his head "A little young, I like them that way" Paisley wiggled around "I'm sure you do, but I'm definitely not the one for you, so can you please release me?" The guy smirked, tightening his grip, burying his face into Paisley's neck, inhaling deeply, tangling his hand in her hair, Paisley pushed away "Can you please not do that?" Paisley then heard a low grunt, she looked up to see Chibs who looked at the guy that was holding onto her "Didn't the lady say please Quinn?" Paisley looked at the guy who now had a name, Quinn smirked "No crow on her, she's a eater right?" Chibs smirked "She may not have a crow, and Quinn you haven't been around long enough to notice, but she's my old lady, and she's a Teller." Paisley felt Quinns grip release from her, Chibs grabbed Paisley's hand, pulling her up, then walking away, Paisley glanced at Chibs "Old lady huh?" Chibs smirked, rolling his eyes "Darling, don't ruin the moment" Chibs sat down, pulling Paisley onto his lap, she laid her head on his chest, listening to the guys talk, She heard Chibs voice "Cameron was supposed to kill that piece of shit Hefner before Monday " Juice leaned forward looking in Clay's direction "Hefner's squeezing the Irish for more payoff cash, so he's going to intercept the cargo" Paisley lifted her head "How is that your problem?" Chibs rubbed his hand up and down Paisley's back "It ain't a problem, it's a gift from the Irish man" Juice nodded "Look we take out the port commissioner, he's gonna give us back the two hundred grand we just forked over, plus a month of free guns" Bobby shrugged "Our warehouse rebuild is crushing us, its cost of raw materials, free guns and cash… we could be seeing black before we put a roof on it" Clay nodded, looking around at the guys "Murder for Hire? That's at dirty business" Piney spoke up, which caused Paisley to turn her head looking at him as he spoke "it's not about money, That asshole killed Mckeavy, Michael was a friend of mine, yours, and your dad's" Piney looked between Paisley and Jax "Michael went back a long way with SAMCRO" Clay motioned his head toward Jax "What do you think VP?" Jax's facial expression said it all "Piney is right, Mckeavy was a friend, I think we owe it to the Irish" Clay looked at Tig, then to Juice "How was Cameron going to do it?" Juice smiled some "Hefner has a Sunday ritua, Church with the fat wife, sex with the black girlfriend, She lives In a Shitty hood, right outside his nice oakland suburb" Paisley felt Chibs move a bit as he spoke "Thats where we take him out, Black on white hate crime?" Paisley nodded "who gives a shit" Clay smirked at Paisley while looking around the table "Well… who does it?" Opie looked up without any hesitation "I do" Paisley lifted off of Chibs chest looking at Opie "Been a while since you suited up, don't ya think?" Jax nodded "Paisley is right Opie, I'll do it Clay" Opie shook his head "I can do this" Clay looked at Juice "Get Camerons Payout" He turned his attention to Jax, Opie, and Bobby, Pointing his finger "No mistakes!" Everyone but Clay, Tig, Bobby, and Chibs stood up, Clay motioned to Bobby "I want Ope to pull the trigger on this, I want to make sure he's really back" Everyone nodded, Paisley cleared her throat "I think we all want to know for sure Clay" Chibs nudged Paisley, she stood up, Chibs wrapped his arm around her waist, tugging her with him "Where are we going?" Chibs smiled "To bed" Paisley laughed, as they walked past Happy who winked at her, Chibs raised his eye brows "So you did Happy too?" Paisley's eyes widened "No way, can we just go lay down, Long day tomorrow" Chibs nodded as they reached his room, Paisley pulled off her shorts, and tank revealing her yellow bra and Pantie set, Chibs pulled off his kutte, pants, and shirt, leaving him in his boxers, Paisley pulled off her Bra, then crawled in bed with Chibs, he wrapped his arm around her, she rested her head on his chest "So old lady huh?" Chibs laughed warmly "I love you Paisley. But I need to get shit sorted with my wife." Paisley sighed "I guess that would be smart" Chibs shrugged, before rolling over, grabbing the side of Paisley's neck, laying his lips on hers, Paisley kissed back, pulling Chibs on top of her, he thrusted against her, but her panties were blocking his way, he pulled his dick out of his boxers, moving her panties to the side, shoving his dick deep inside her, Paisley moaned loudly, arching her back, He started to move faster, Paisley looked up at Chibs, whispering softly "Please… make love to me" Chibs stopped for a minute, looking down at her, he nodded, pumping slowly in and out, wrapping his arms around her slender body, kissing her gently, Paisley kissed back, rolling her head, Paisley felt herself starting to cum, her legs started to shake, and Chibs bit his lower lip, releasing Into her, he dropped on top of her still throbbing inside of her, Paisley shut her eyes, and fell asleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley woke up with Chibs still beside her, she glanced at the alarm clock, the bright red numbers read "9:25" Paisley dropped herself back on the pillow beside Chibs who smirked "Too early for ya?" Paisley nodded "Way too early, I'm going to grab coffee, want some?" Chibs nodded "Yes please" Paisley crawled across Chibs, kissing his lips, Chibs kissed back Paisley grabbed a shirt off Chibs floor, throwing it on which it came to her knees, and she wandered down the hallway, to the kitchen, pouring herself a cup and Chibs a cup of Coffee, she turned around laughing at the sight of people passed out, soft snores, and random movements, she walked outside for a smoke, standing at the picnic table she felt someone goose her, she turned around to see Happy, hugging him instantly "Happy!" He smiled some, pulling away from the hug "Hey princess" Paisley passed over her cigarette to Happy who took it generously "So you and Chibs back on?" Paisley shrugged "Don't know, have to keep my options open" she winked, Happy laughed "I'm sure there are a lot of those" Paisley nodded "Oh you it" They both laughed as Jax, and Opie came out of the Clubhouse, headed towards the Garage, Paisley followed after them, Jax was leaning against a car, looking at Opie "You look like shit, man" Opie glanced at Paisley as she walked in the garage "Donna took the kids to her mom's, I can't sleep when the house is empty" Jax pushed himself away from the car "This gig doesn't make sense for you Ope" Opie rolled his eyes, "Why do you keep trying to push me off this? You are the one who keeps saying that I can't live half in, half out" Paisley walked toward Opie and Jax "Cause you need it too much Ope, it becomes about money, and shit gets incredibly sloppy" Opie looked away licking his lips "It's not about money, I'm doing this the same reason Jax is, so I can prove that I am SAMCRO" Jax shook his head, looking at Opie "I have nothing to prove" Opie stared daggers at Jax "Not from what I hear" Paisley looked on as Jax and Opie stared at each other, she felt uncomfortable, then she heard Bobby's motorcycle pull into the parking lot, Opie spoke up "Look Jax, I'm ready for this, let's just get it done" Jax shook his head "Yeah, alright" Jax and Opie did their hand shake, Jax smiled to Paisley as he walked out, and Opie kissed her cheek "I'm sorry that was uncomfortable for you" Paisley hugged Opie "Be careful" Opie headed out after Jax. Paisley walked across the parking lot, and back into the Clubhouse, seeing Tara standing, looking around, then turning into the kitchen, Paisley followed behind her, Tara reached for a coffee cup, and Paisley spoke up "Good morning" Tara quickly grabbed the cup before it slipped from her hands "Good morning" Paisley smiled taking a seat "Thanks for saving the Irish man, he'd be dead if it weren't for you" Tara smiled softly at Paisley "You're welcome" Paisley walked to Tara's side "can I ask you a question?" Tara took a drink of her coffee "I'm tired, not really up for a fight with you or your mother" Paisley crossed her arms "I'm not trying to fight, just trying to figure out, what's going on… You and Jax have obviously reconnected, and I dont think Gemma is pleased" Tara slammed her cup down "I don't think what we are" Paisley looked at Tara "That's what concerns Gemma and I, you are clearly not one of them" they glanced around the room, Tara kept a straight face "I'm glad that's clear" Paisley placed her hands on her hips "So… what's next?" Tara shrugged "I really don't know Pais" Paisley nodded "You gonna be his old lady? What's that look like? Operating on kids during the day, Patching bullet wounds, and other injures by night?" Tara grabbed her coffee "Okay I get it. I know you hate me, Gemma does too" Paisley looked at Tara "I don't hate you Tara. I want you two to be smart before something bad happens" Paisley walked away leaving Tara to her thoughts. Paisley walked back into Chibs room, he smiled at her, she gave him his coffee "What took ya?" Paisley shrugged "Talked with Jax, Opie, then Happy, and then Tara" there was a knock at the door, Juice peeked in "Hey Chibs. Church" Chibs waved Juice away, he stood up, pulling on his clothes, kissing Paisley, he left, leaving her just like she did to Tara…


	10. Right Back At It Again

It had been a couple days, things seemed to be pretty quite for the most part, smooth and steady at the garage, Paisley had been in the office all morning, filing paperwork, and making appointments, noon had rolled around Paisley took full advantage to step out of the office, and into the garage, smiling at Jax, and Opie as they worked on the bike 'Hey Ope?" Opie turned to look at Paisley "When's Donna getting back?" He looked back at the bike, getting back to work "This morning" Paisley nodded leaning against the door frame listening to Opie try to spark up a conversation with Jax "You haven't said too much to me since Oakland, Jax" Jax continued to drain the oil out of the bike "I don't got much to say I guess" Opie placed his hand on the handle bars "You were right. I wasn't ready" Paisley rolled her eyes, walking outside, her heels clicking off the cement, she took a seat on the picnic table, reaching into her pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes, lighting on, and taking a long drag, she exhaled, leaning her head back, slowly shutting her eyes. Paisley heard a noise behind her, when she opened her eyes, they fell right Into a pair of big brown puppy dog eyes "Hey Juice" Juice smiled "Hey… Um… ATF is back. Clay wanted me to tell you" Juice moved his head back, Paisley sat up, and Juice stepped infront of her, she smiled "Juice! Carry me!" Juice turned around, patting his back "Get on" Paisley jumped on Juice's back, and he walked inside the club house, he dropped her on the sofa, she looked up and smiled, then looked to Clay who just smiled at her "So ATF! huh Clay?" Clay laughed some "Yupp, but you should have nothing to worry about at all, your completely clean" Opie came in, standing infront of Clay, and Bobby "Hey Clay, I know we got cash tied up in the rebuild, But I was hoping to get my payout for Hefner, two mortgage payments behind" Both Bobby, and Clay looked at one another before Clay answered "Jesus Opie, you should've said something, man. I mean waiting for the cash wasn't mandatory" Opie crossed his arms "I know. I was trying to help the Club is all" Bobby raised his hand "That's all right. I'll uh pull it out of the treasury funds" Paisley looked at Opie "Hey Ope, you okay?" Opie nodded slowly, swallowing nervously "Yeah, just shit at home, I got it handled" Paisley cocked her head as Opie walked out of the Clubhouse, she turned her attention to Clay, and Bobby "What's eating him?" Bobby shrugged "His hearts in it, and his head is someplace else" Paisley tossed her head back "Like everyone else! Too much of that going around" Clay laughed "are you sure you are not my kid?" Paisley shrugged "You know I often wonder " Clay walked off, leaving Bobby, and Paisley. Bobby looked up to Paisley "So, anything new lately?" Paisley shrugged "Same old shit. Different day" Bobby laughed "You got that right" Paisley stood up stretching "If ATF shows up?" Bobby looked up at Paisley "You have a very clean record. You'll be fine. Gemma taught you well" Before Paisley could say anything Gemma walked in "I taught both of them well, they are strong willed" Paisley hugged Gemma "That we are, came to take my grocery shopping?" Gemma hugged Paisley back "Yes because I'm sick of seeing pizza and beer in the fridge at your place" Paisley chuckled, then leaned down kissing Bobby's cheek "Hey, I'm easy to shop for at least, I'll see you later Bobby!" Both Gemma and Paisley walked out toward Gemma's car, getting in then heading to the little market.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gemma, and Paisley walked down the Isle grabbing some salsa, and Veggies, Paisley heard someone call her and Gemma's name, she turned to see Cherry walking toward them "Hey guys I have to talk to you… I didn't want to just show up at your households, I'm scared the feds might be watching" Gemma continued to root around through the random lays chips, Paisley looked toward Cherry, and Gemma stood up "What do you know about that?" Cherry looked toward the door then back to Paisley, and Gemma "They just came into the nail salon looking for me, I called Half-Sack" Paisley's felt strings pull on her heart and Cherry continued "The feds are going after all the women in the Club" Paisley rolled her eyes, grabbing a bag of apples "it's a scare tactic" Gemma laughed "Tell them you open beers, and suck dick. That's it. They got nothing" Cherry looked around, fiddling with her ring on her finger "I haven't been completely honest with Half-Sack" Paisley snickered "Doesn't surprise me." Gemma dropped some soup in her cart, then nudged Paisley, as she spoke "I don't like where this is going" Cherry placed her hands behind her back "I'm sorta married" Paisley's jaw dropped "How can you be sorta married?" Cherry looked back at the door "Well! He was a sadistic asshole, wouldn't divorce me, so I left, took everything. Car, money, my dog" Gemma nodded looking at Cherry "You're wanted for grand theft" Cherry bit her lower lip "annnd arson, I burned down our condo" Gemma sighed, Paisley walked a head of her "Nice touch" Paisley heard the door open, Cherry ducked away "Oh shit!" Two ATF agents walked in, Paisley watched from a far, Cherry Jump from the isle, smacking the ATF agent in the face with a bottle of wine, then ran toward the door, when another ATF agent scooped her up. Paisley turned to Gemma who shrugged "You know… we won't hear the end of this Ma." Gemma nodded "I know baby" They carried on with the shopping when Agent Stahl came around the corner stepping over her fellow ATF agent "It's hard to find good help these days" Gemma smirked walking toward the check out, then pointed at Cherry was she was escorted out of the building "That little tart doesn't know anything" Stahl followed closely behind Gemma "And the Porn star? We've got her in custody too" Paisley looked at Stahl "Really? Luann? That was your best move? She will probably only teach you how to give a great hummer, but I'm guessing you got that covered" Stahl smiled at Paisley "I get by" Gemma stopped walking, placing her hand on her hip "Picking off the ones that have the most to lose. Smart. That's how I'd do it" Stahl smiled towards Paisley then looked back to Gemma "What was she doing, asking the princess, and the queen for advice? What lies to tell?" Stahl brushed a strand of Gemma's hair behind her ear "I'll bet that there's enough secrets in both your pretty little heads of yours, to bury an empire" Gemma smacked her lips together looking at Stahl up and down "I'm just as wife and a mother, darling. But do not drag my daughter into this, You know… you might want to unscrew that penis sometimes, it's fun being a girl, if you want me. You know where I live" Paisley smirked walking away with Gemma "Good going Ma" Gemma laughed "Just have to know how to keep a bitch in line" Paisley smirked, helping Gemma load up the car with the groceries, Gemma looked at Paisley "So… How are things with Chibs?" Paisley felt her stomach sink "Not really sure ma… I havent been home recently, been trying to spend time with him, I really think we should be over… but I love him." Gemma sighed, "I'm sorry baby. Have fun. Don't sleep with him, you don't have a crow. Hangout with anyone" Paisley smiled getting into Gemma's car "I can do that" Gemma got in the car, sped off to Paisley's house.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Gemma and Paisley got things loaded into the cupboards at Paisley's house, Gemma drove Paisley back to the Clubhouse, she waved by to Gemma, and walked inside, taking a seat on the sofa, she heard Clay yell "Shit!" She laughed some then heard him yell "God Damn ATF bitch!" She laughed again, thinking to herself "Someone is pissed" she then heard the gavel smack off the table, and the guys rolled out of the church. She noticed Chibs then averted her eyes in a different direction, she felt Chibs stare at her, she kept her eyes in a different direction, Juice came over sitting next to her, her eyes laid upon Juice, he smiled softly "I like your shirt" Paisley looked down at the letters that read "Free Big Otto" she looked back up at Juice "Thanks hun" Paisley then felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked behind her to see Piney "Hey love, come with Bobby, Tig, and I" Paisley glanced around Piney, Chibs was nowhere, Piney smiled at her "It's okay, he left" Paisley stood up, walking toward Tig, heels clicking off the floor "I'm riding with you" Tig smiled looking at her up and down, "Fine by me Darling" Paisley walked outside, Tig watched her hips rock back and forth, he adjusted himsel, looking toward Piney who rolled his eyes "What? She's hot!" Piney laughed "Yeah? And the same age as your daughters" Tig brushed off what Piney said and walked off outside, seeing Paisley sitting on his bike, her long legs in a pair of red heels, white tank top, and denim shorts, he licked his lips, then mounted his bike, Piney pulled out of the parking lot, then Bobby, then Tig, Paisley wrapped her arms around Tig, it was about a half hour when they pulled Into a bar that sat right before the you are now leaving Charming sign, They walked in Tigs arm around Paisley's waist, they stopped at the counter, waiting for the perfect moment. Tig started to fiddle around with Piney's oxygen tank "You ever get high off this?" Piney took a swing of his beer "It's just oxygen" Tig waved his hands around "No I know, I know but can't you turn it way up, and get like you know, get a "Blue Velvet" kinda thing going on?" Tig placed his hand on the valve to Piney's oxygen Tank, Paisley pulled Tigs hand off, kissing his thumb "Leave Piney alone" she winked at him, Piney laughed "What the hell is wrong with him?" Paisley smirked "The list is too long, my friend." Bobby threw back a shot "I agree with Paisley" Tig continued to look at Paisley up and down, he then turned his attention to Bobby "We should do this" Bobby nodded, Piney grabbed Bobby's shoulder "Listen Bob I'll do this, don't worry" Bobby looked confused, "What?" Before he knew it Piney was gone, along with Tig, he looked to Paisley who patted the chair next to her, Bobby couldn't help but smile, he took a seat, Paisley grabbed two shots of turkey, handing one to Bobby "Let's do this!" They both downed their shots, and waited for the fun to start. Paisley watched Tig walk over to a table of rednecks with Mexican girls under their arms, and Piney walked to a table of normal looking people, next thing she knew Tig threw a punch, Piney walked across the room back to Bobby, and Paisley, Her eyes focused on Tig who gut punched a guy, when the random guy fell to the floor, Tig kicked him twice in the gut, then walked back to Paisley, Laying his lips on hers, then pulled away quickly "Holy shit!" Paisley just stared at Tig, Bobby looked between Piney, and Tig "Well done!" Tig grabbed Paisley placing her on the bar counter, resting his head in her lap, Paisley ran her hands through his hair, Paisley looked up at Bobby, and Piney who stared at her baffled, she shrugged, downed another shot of wild turkey, Tig sat up, smiling "You smell wonderful." Paisley rolled her eyes, Tig grabbed her hand, leading her outside "Let's go boys!" Paisley climbed on Tigs bike, he then mounted it, Bobby, Piney, and Tig revved their engines, speeding off back towards Charming, Paisley rested her head on Tigs back, her arms wrapped around his middle, her fingers inter locked with one another, she smiled softly, feeling Tigs hand rub hers then he moved his hand back to his handle bar, following Piney and Bobby.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the clubhouse, Paisley lifted her head off Tigs back, and released her grip, Piney, and Bobby walked inside the club house, and Paisley waited for Tig who didn't seem to budge, Paisley poked Tig in the side, he finally opened his mouth "What makes Chibs so special?" Paisley kept her mouth shut, looking around some, then seen Chibs standing in the door way, looking at her, she smiled some "Tig, I don't know… can we just not talk about it?" Tig nodded, climbing off his bike, holding his hand out to Paisley who grabbed a hold of his open hand, she felt him pull her close to him "You don't have a crow doll, so why not do us both a favor, release sexual pent up frustrations?" Paisley laughed, as Tig held her close "Crow or No Crow. I can't do that" Tig placed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist, Paisley shut her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, before pushing him away "Holy shit. I can't do this" she maneuvered herself away from him, and walked Into the clubhouse, she seen the gang all there, and Tig walked in shortly after. Clay smiled at them both then started to speak "Now that everyone Is here, Chief Unser has been kind enough to supply us with a truck, since our cargo has doubled" Paisley felt a nudge, she looked up to see Happy which she smiled wide, he draped his arm over her shoulders, Chief Unser held out some papers to Happy, who took them from him "Shipment manifest for two pallets of electronics, 180 pounds, and 98 pounds" Unser walked back to his seat, glancing at Paisley, who still had Happy's arm draped across her shoulders, Clay spoke up, looking to Happy "That ought get you and the cargo, across the Canadian border without a stop" Clay walked to Happy, Handing him a envelope, Happy put his hand up, not accepting the payment "This is my gift to you" Clay looked at Happy a tad bit confused, Happy looked to Paisley then to Clay "You know my mom's real sick. She's In a home in Bakersfield, I'm thinking about going nomad, so I can spend more time with her" Paisley swallowed hard looking down, hearing Clay talk "You know there's always a seat at that table for you" Clay pulled Happy in for a hug, Happy turned hugging Bobby, and Tig who patted his back "If your mama needs anything let us know, Killer" Happy nodded "Thanks Tig" Happy walked outside yelling at his guys "Let's go" Paisley stood there, before heading to the bar, pouring herself a shot of ezra brooks, as it sat in her mouth Unser yelled out "He seems like a nice fellow" Both Paisley and Clay spit their shots out, they all looked at Unser. Paisley ran outside to say bye before Happy left, when she got outside they had already pulled out, she sighed walking back inside. Paisley took her seat between Piney, and Tig who tapped her on the shoulder "We have to ride up to to the Cabin, Happy is there if you want to say bye" Paisley looked up at Tig with a smile "Can we go now?" Tig waved his hand to Juice "Take her to the cabin" Paisley darted to the door, Juice running behind her "Paisley wait up!" Paisley got on his bike, Juice reached his bike, mounted it, revved the engine, and drove off to the Cabin.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the cabin, Paisley seen Unser's truck, Happy standing in front of it, taking a drag from his cigarette, Paisley waited impatiently for Juice to park, after he did, she ran to Happy, and hugged him, Happy wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up, and buried his face in her hair, Paisley wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her, she whispered in his ear "please be careful" Happy nodded, sitting her back down "Come on, I'll be fine" Paisley glanced up to see Gemma standing on the porch with a smile plastered across her face, Paisley raised her middle finger up at her mom, she released her grip on Happy, she walked towards Gemma "What are you all smiles about" Gemma laughed "You are having fun" Cherry and Half-Sack walked on the porch, along with Tara and Jax who helped Cameron down the steps, and into the truck, Tara walked back, and Paisley hugged her "You did awesome Doc" Gemma placed a kiss on Tara's cheek "That you did" Jax smiled at Gemma and Paisley, the truck started Half-Sack got on his bike, and Jax followed "Ready Half-Sack?" Half-sack laughed "Let's ride!" They sped off, leaving Tara, Gemma, Paisley, and Juice. Gemma walked inside, Tara cleared her throat "So Pais, you still with Chibs?" Paisley shrugged "No Crow. No go." Tara laughed "You've been seeing one another since you were 18… How does he not want you?" Paisley looked at the empty dirt road "There are plenty of other people, someone will notice me, a lot already have." She turned her attention to Juice, who was playing his gameboy "Sometimes things just take awhile." Tara nodded, and Gemma walked outside shutting the cabin door "Ready?" Tara walked toward the car, Paisley looked to Juice "You want me to ride with you?" Juice smiled "Yes I would love that" Gemma pointed at Juice, while loading into her car "Wrap it!" Paisley laughed "No more grand babies?" Gemma shook her head "One for now!" Gemma drove off, Paisley climbed behind Juice, he started his bike, following behind Gemma, heading toward the Clubhouse, with Paisley's arms wrapped around Juice's waist…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending sucked. I know. I'm sorry :(


	11. My Beautiful Rescue

Paisley wandered down the hallway of the club house, running her fingers across the wall, stopping at Jax's door, tapping her fingers softly against it, she heard foot steps coming to the door, then the door handle turned slowly, she looked up, looking straight into her brothers eyes "Hey Jax" Jax smiled before opening the door further to let her in, Paisley walked inside, she heard the door click shut "Haven't seen ya in a couple days everything okay?" She glanced around the room, Jax sat on his bed "Yeah, everything is fine… a lot going on" Paisley seen the manifesto of their fathers burned, she picked it up carefully "Got annoyed huh?" Jax gave a shrug "not really annoyed. Just I don't know" he rubbed the back of his head, Paisley placed the manifesto back on Jax's night stand "He's like speaking to you from the grave, I get it. But maybe you should give it a second chance, could be good for you. Dad died when I was real little Jax, so I didn't know him that well… Clay raised me…" Jax nodded looking at Paisley "He's still your dad, sis." Paisley smiled some "Please just keep it." Jax laid back on his bed lighting a cigarette "I can do that for you".Paisley stood up, walking toward the door "I'll be in the clubhouse" she walked out, shutting the door behind her, slowly she wandered back toward the main room of the clubhouse, smiling to the sound of billiard balls clank together, she took a seat next to Gemma "Who's winning?" Gemma took a drag from her cigarette "Chibs" Paisley rolled her head back "Of course. Why did I ask?" Clay came in the room "Just got off the phone with Rosen, Luann is in the clear, Otto on the other hand… not so much" Tig took his turn "Why what happened?" Clay snickered, and had a wide grin on his face "He shattered Stahl's face" all the guys joined in "Oooooh!" Tig laughed "I love that man!" Clay smirked, walking toward the bar, grabbing a beer "Trying to prove to the club he wasn't going to give anything up, we are clear of the ATF! Ladies and Germs!" All the guys yelled in unison "Yes!" Paisley smiled, then Gemma stood up, handing papers to Clay "Um… now that I have you in a good mood, Jax's house… just some remodeling and shit. You know for the baby" Clay looked over the papers "2,300 bucks for painting? Shit, I could have the prospect do it for free" Paisley yelled over to Clay "Hey! Abel is coming home any day now! The house should be perfect!" Clay rolled his eyes, "Okay okay okay. You girls are lucky I love ya" Paisley walked over to Juice who was staring up at the monitors, Paisley looked up in horror "Clay! Cops!" Juice shut his laptop "Cops!" Just then the door busted open, shattering the glass window, Paisley threw her hands up, Chibs darted towards her "On the ground love!" The police started yelling "Down! Everybody down" they grabbed Paisley tossing her to the ground, Chibs yelled "Aye! Not like that!" Chibs was thrown to the ground, he looked to Paisley "You okay love?" Paisley nodded slowly "I guess so…" Paisley looked up to see Jax get slammed onto the wall then to then ground, then she heard Clay yell "Hey!" He was then knocked to the ground, and Stahl kicked him in the stomach, Gemma yelled "Bitch!" Spitting at at Stahl, then kicked Gemma in the stomach "Manners!" Paisley felt her chest tighten, and her breathing became heavier when she heard "Robert Munson you are under arrest for Brenan Hefner" they pulled Bobby away, and everything else was clear. Clay called church, and Paisley sat at the bar, before church went in Chibs checked her over for any injuries, she smiled at him "Thanks" Chibs hugged her "Anytime love" he walked off into church, shutting the door behind him. Paisley shot up when she heard yelling, she raced to the door, opening them, seeing Tig and Jax at each others throats, Paisley grabbed Tig, pulling him away when Clay yelled "Hey! Everybody's nerves are fried! But we cannot unravel here" Tig turned to see who was grabbing him, his face lightened drastically, Clay continued to yelled "Now! Jax's Is going to go get him and bring him here, we are going to find out what this is" Piney slammed his Oxygen tank off the table, heads turned towards him "The only reason my son isn't here, is cause he doesn't know what happened" Jax nodded "Exactly" he then wandered out, slamming the door behind him. Paisley released her hold on Tig, Clay looked down at her "How the hell did you get in here" Paisley looked down "I heard yelling" Paisley then ran out to Jax, getting on his bike with him, he sped off, looking for Opie starting out at his house. When they arrived at Opie's, Paisley seen the truck, and motorcycle still in the driveway, she wiggled the door handle, which was locked, they walked to the main door, Jax rang the doorbell yelling for Ope, Paisley leaned down lifting up the door mat, grabbing the key, then unlocked the door, Jax walked in first followed by Paisley, she looked around seeing all the boxes half packed, she looked at Jax "What is going on?" Jax shrugged "I couldn't tell ya" Paisley picked up a little business card off the counter that read "Agent June Stahl ATF" Paisley showed Jax and they both mumbled "Shit". They bolted out the door heading to the police station, Jax parked his bike, both Paisley and him walked into the Charming police station, looking for answers, Paisley seen a friend of Unser's and girl named Candy "Where's wayne?" Candy looked around "He's this way" Jax, and Paisley followed the Candy to the holding cell "You guys have one minute, ATF finds out she will have a fit" Jax nodded "Thanks candy" turning to Unser "The hell you doing in here?" Unser leaned on the bars with his hands "Stahl is detaining me for questioning" Paisley shook her head "Jesus christ" Jax sighed "You have any idea what what happened with Ope? His whole family is gone" Unser shrugged "I dont know, ask Hale, He's Stahl's little errand boy" Jax huffed "He's more then that. Other night when we were in here, he was face down in that shit" Unser scoffed "Idiot" Paisley gagged "We gotta find Ope, you hear anything let us know" Unser nodded "Of course" Jax and Paisley walked out of of the police department, heading back to TM. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley got off Jax's bike, and he sped off again, she walked inside hearing Juice "I just had our guy over at San Joaquin savings and Loan, he checked on Opie's finances." Clay looked at Juice "and?" Juice sighed "Someone paid off a huge chunk of his debt, federal wire transfer, Mortgage, credit cards, car payments" Clay sighed "This stays with the three of us" Paisley walked in "You mean the four of us" They turned to Paisley who smiled, taking her seat. Tig looked at Paisley in shock still, he waved off Juice "Go" he turned to Clay "Opie sold us out" Paisley rolled her eyes, placing her feet on the table "Or ATF wants us to think he did, he bitch is smart Tig" Clay pointed to Paisley "You keep your mouth shut. This does not get back to Jax you hear?" Paisley nodded "Yes Clay" Clay grabbed a bottle of Liquor "Devious Gash!" He whipped the bottle across the room, and it connected with the wall, Clay walked off. Tig looked at Paisley "Dads mad" Paisley laughed some "You can say that again, he threw my favorite liquor at the wall, that doesn't happen every day" Jax walked in pointing to the both Tig and Paisley "Church" Paisley stood up darting to church, taking a seat with a huge smile on her face, Tig stood behind her "My chair doll" Paisley leaned her head back "Please?" Tig sighed "Fine just this once" Clay walked in, and Jax spoke "Feds picked up him and his family up in the middle of the night" Clay nodded "Taken in handcuffs?" Jax shook his head "Neighbor says no" Paisley noticed it was just Tig, Jax, Clay, and herself in church, Clay threw down Juice's findings out about Opie's finances "Ope's debts been cleared, federal wire transfers." Jax looked over the papers, shaking his head "It's a setup" Clay shrugged, looking at Tig "Maybe" Tig shrugged "Or he gave Bobby up, now hes gone witness protection" Paisley narrowed her eyes at Tig who took a seat next to her "Explain why Tig, because if he wasn't arrested, then what's the leverage? He did five years for this club" Tig rolled his head to Paisley "who knows how long they have been chipping away at him, Hell ATF they could have gotten to him, while he was still in Chino" Jax looked up, shoving a cigarette in his mouth "That's paranoid shit"  
Tig shrugged "Is it? I mean is it? Opie has been a miserable prick since he's gotten out" Paisley shook her head "Because he wants to do what's right by his wife and the club! He can't do both. He makes shit pay cutting wood, and you guys have him murdering people. That would make anyone miserable" Tig laughed some "Who knows maybe they offered him a new debt free life just like Donna wanted" Jax took a drag from his cigarette "Opie is not a rat, Paisley already said it. He did five years for this club" Tig rolled his eyes "Maybe he doesn't want to do twenty five more" Jax and Tig stared daggers at one another until Clay spoke up "I'm going to Rosen tomorrow. We'll get some clarity, Give us a minute" Clay motioned to Tig and Paisley, They both stood up walking outside the church doors, shutting the doors behind them. Paisley and Tig sat at the bar, Tig clicked his fingers at Half-Sack like a dog "Need a beer, and a shot of turkey" Half-sack nodded, sliding a beer to Tig, and set the shot in front of Paisley, she grabbed, and downed it, sitting down the shot glass before Half-Sack could walk away, he shook his head "That stuff will kill ya" she smiled "Hasn't killed me yet, and what doesn't kill ya makes ya stronger, thanks for the concern." Tig laughed "You, doll are my beautiful rescue" Paisley blushed, grabbing Tigs face and pressed her lips to his, she then bit onto his lower lip, nibbling it gently, She felt his hand caresse the back of her neck, pulling her closer, she pulled away with a smirk, the church doors opened, Jax came out followed by Clay, Jax walked outside to his bike, Paisley heard the bike being revved up, and then fade away into the distant. Paisley turned to Clay with a concerned look on his and her face…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat around the bar, sighing "Can we go do something? I'm so so bored, and it's getting late" Tig shrugged "Not really much to do, but you can explain why you planted those sweet lips on mine" Paisley pulled her hair back into a pony tail "I was bored. Still am" Paisley heard the door Open, she turned to look behind her to see Gemma walking in, her black high heels clicking off the ground, she kissed the top of Paisley's head "Good news Pais, Abel is coming home in the morning" Paisley looked up to Gemma smiling "Seriously?" Gemma nodded "That he is, there will be a little party at Jax's place for his coming home" Paisley nodded "Want me to come early to help?" Gemma looked around "Sure, if you want too, but I wanted to give you a heads up" Paisley stood up giving Gemma a hug, "I'll be there" Gemma hugged back, released from the hug and began walking away, when she got to the door she yelled over her shoulder "Oh, Paisley by the way… Wendy will be there… Play nice" Paisley rolled her eyes "Never" she heard the door shut, and she took her seat back on the sofa. Tig pulled out a deck of cards, shuffling through them "you up for some Go fish?" Paisley laughed "not really my idea of fun" Tig shrugged, laying down on the sofa "You can sleep in my room" Paisley smiled "I might take ya up on that offer" she stood up "Okay I lied, I will" she walked down the hallway, stopping at Chibs door, staring at it for a minute before walking away to Juice's door, she knocked softly, and heard shuffling around, and then the door opened some, Paisley smiled up at Juice "Hey…can I cuddle?" Juice smiled opening the door further for her to come in, she ducked under his arm, running to his bed, cuddling Into the blankets. Juice laughed taking a seat on the floor, picking back up his laptop, Paisley laid her head down, and ran her fingers over the back of Juice's skull, Paisley felt her eyes grow heavier, and she felt the bed dip in, and Juice's arm wrap around her, she buried her face in his chest, and fell asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Paisley woke up, Juice was gone. She heard the shower running, she stood up walking to the door, walking out and bumping right into someone, she looked up slowly and seen Chibs in front of her with his arm draped around some girl, he raised his eye brow at Paisley, who smirked then rolled her eyes walking away. Paisley walked outside, the bright light blinding her, she wandered over to Jax, who was talking with Clay "Hey guys what's up?" Jax turned to Paisley "Opie left Stockton, he wants to come in, tell us what happened" Paisley smiled "Well that's good right? Isn't that what we want?" Clay laughed "Yes it's good, and yes that's what we want" Jax turned to Clay "Hey? I need to know he's going to be safe" Paisley looked at Jax confused "Safe?" Jax nodded "Despite all the shit we think we know" Clay pulled off his sunglasses "Opie is a member of this club, he's gonna get his time, safe room" Tig nodded "Yeah" Clay hugged Jax "I have to go meet with Rosen, make sure Bobby is okay" Paisley's mouth opened but before she could say anything Tig laughed "Paisley you are coming with us, I convinced Clay since you were so bored with me yesterday" Paisley hugged Tig, and Clay kept talking with Jax "Tell Ope to come in when I get back" the guys all hugged, and Jax hugged Paisley mumbling in her ear "Listen to everything" Paisley nodded, then walked to Tig, climbed behind him, the engine turned over, and Tig revved the engine, following Clay out. Tig followed Clay to a little neighborhood to meet with Rosen, parking the bikes, Paisley got off the bike, Tig wrapped his arm around her, and they followed Clay towards Rosen, Clay shook Rosens hand "This is my step daughter Paisley" Paisley shook Rosens hand after Clay, Clay took his sunglasses off "So what's the news on Bobby?" Rosen walked to a ice cream cart getting a scoop of vanilla ice cream in a cup, then walked back to Clay "The U.S. attorney won't disclose the name of the witness, due to security issues" Paisley looked to Rosen "No ideas?" Rosen took a bite of his ice cream "I talked with Bobby last night, he says Stahl knows there was a third man, she knows it was Jax" Tig and Paisley looked around, still listening to Rosen "Bobby said anyone who saw him could never have I.d.'d Jax." Tig shout out "Only one other guy knows that Jax was there" Rosen shrugged "That's my guess, looks like Opie Winston is turning" Clay shook his head "So why would the feds cut Opie loose? Huh? Why would they let him come and plead his Innocence to the club?" Rosen stopped walking "If I was going to cross examine, I'd argue that Opie is criminal, and he's lying to make a cushy deal, he might need more evidence to get witness protection" Paisley looked to Rosen "Do you think they're gonna wire him?" Rosen huffed, looking away, then back to Clay "He gets Jax talking about the alleged Hefner kill, it's a lock" Tig ran his hand through his hair "Jesus Christ" Paisley shook her head "Damn…" Clay sighed holding his hand out to Rosen "Thanks" Clay, Tig, and Paisley walked off towards the bikes, Tig got on his, Paisley followed, Clay sped off, followed by Tig.  
When they arrived back at the clubhouse, Jax had just showed up with Opie, Paisley hugged Tig, and he kissed her cheek, Clay walked toward Paisley, and Tig "When he gets in there… Check it all" Paisley nodded "Got it" the guys all flooded into church, Placing their phones in a box, being held by Chibs, Paisley walked towards Chibs "I need that box" Chibs nodded "I'm sorry about this morning" Paisley shrugged, taking the box "Just goes to show how serious you are about me" Chibs sighed "You with who now?" Paisley smirked "No Crow, I can play with whoever I want" Chibs rolled his eyes, walking in church shutting the doors behind him, she walked towards Tig placing the box down "Let's do this" they walked outside toward Opie's truck, Tig ran the bug detector over the back, and Front end of the truck, and the sides, Paisley opened the door, Tig handed her the bug detector, and she slowly ran it past the Brake, and Gas pedal, over the glove box, across the top, as she headed toward the overhead light she heard a low beeping sound she looked at Tig who gritted his teeth, he pulled out his knife, and took the screws out, pulling off the cover of the light, reaching inside pulling out a small little "bug" Paisley shook her head, Tig dropped the little "bug" in a bucket of water, Paisley went inside, and Tig followed, they ran the bug detector over the box of cellphones, when it reached Opie's phone the low beeping was back again, Paisley grabbed the phone, and dropped It in a glass of beer. Tig placed a kiss on Paisley's forehead "Gotta go" He walked into church shutting the door behind him. Paisley heard the gavel, and the doors opened, the guys flooded out, Chibs stopped infront of Paisley, before he could speak Paisley raised her hand "Don't want to hear it" and she walked into church shutting the doors, sitting next to Clay, Tig ran over the room with the bug detector, it was clean. Clay stood up "anything?" Paisley sighed "His truck was wired…his phone was wired too, Tig and I killed them both" Clay looked out the window "Jesus Christ" Tig wrapped his arm around Paisley "Ope has turned on us" Paisley shook her head "I dont think he knows though. Maybe ATF just bugged it while he was inside?" Tig looked to Clay who sighed "This can crush our charter" Paisley walked out of the room shaking her head, slamming the doors behind her, she wanted no part of it, she looked to Opie who smiled at her, she walked over hugging him, then Jax, Piney smiled "Let's buy you kids a drink, and a doobie" Paisley laughed "I'll take ya up on that offer old man" They took a seat at the bar, having at beer before Jax stood up, walking back to church, a few moments later Tig walked out, sending a glare at Paisley. Paisley watched Tig walk out of the Clubhouse before she walked to Chibs "Can we talk?" Chibs had his arm around a crow Eater, who glared at her, Paisley leaned on her hip a little, a smirk played on her face "Wanna start something whore?" The red headed crow eater stood up walking away, leaving Chibs with Paisley, Paisley took a seat next to Chibs who smiled at her "Good going, won't be getting laid for awhile" Paisley laughed "who knows. Maybe ya will" Chibs pulled Paisley onto his lap, she straddled him, Chibs rested his hands on her thighs "Youve been getting cozy with Tig" Paisley shrugged "Trying to make ya jealous, clearly that didn't work" Chibs rubbed his thumb on her inner thigh "no. It really pissed me off, but I told ya before we can't be fighting over your pussy." Paisley nodded, running her finger along Chibs scars, leaning down, kissing up his neck, she stood up, and walked off "Catch Ya Later" Chibs hung his head "Christ! That woman will be the death of me" Paisley got into her car, and drove home.


	12. Dead And Buried

Paisley woke from her slumber, stretching, she crawled out of her bed, wandering downstairs, stripping out of her clothing, stepping into the shower, Paisley was in the middle of washing her hair when she heard her door shut, she hurriedly washed the remainder of the shampoo from her hair turning the water off, taking a step from the shower, wrapping a towel around her body she heard the sound of boots walking up the hallway, she reached down grabbed her glock, she slowly turned the handle of the bathroom door, she stepped out and pointed the gun right to the chest of Tig, he stared down at the gun "Really?" Paisley pulled the gun away "Don't fucking come in here being sneaky Jesus christ" Paisley walked back into the bathroom putting the gun on safe, Tig leaned In the door way eye balling Paisley up and down, Paisley rolled her eyes "What do you want?" Tig laughed some "Well, you of course. Left me high and dry yesterday" Paisley shrugged applying some black eyeliner "and your point?" Tig walked behind Paisley grabbing her hips shoving her down over the sink, lifting the towel over her back, Paisley moved some "Tig, please dont" Tig laid his body on top of hers, undoing his pants "Why not?" Paisley started breathing heavily, Tig kept his body weight on Paisley, shoving his dick in her, Paisley whimpered, he grabbed Paisley's hair, and slammed into her, thrusting harder, Paisley shut her eyes, bitting onto her lower lip, Tig took his free hand around, rubbing her clit, Paisley moaned, she heard Tigs breathing pick up, and he was grunting in her ear, through his grunts she heard him whisper in her ear "You know you like this" he rubbed her clit in a circular motion, Paisley felt herself close to cumming, Tig continued to thrust harder into Paisley, feeling her constrict around him, he moved his head away from her ear and bit onto her shoulder, wrapping his arm around her waist, grunting as he came in her, he pulled out, turned Paisley around, grabbing her by the face, and forcefully laid his lips on hers, he pulled away "I'll be out in in the living room." He pulled up his pants and walked out. Paisley stood Infront of the mirror, reaching into the medicine cabinet, pulling out a plan b pill, she shoved one pill in her mouth then downing it with water. Paisley walked upstairs after blow drying her hair, she pulled a pair of dark blue skinny jeans over her purple panties, and pulled a red vee neck that read "a day to remember" over her purple bra, she grabbed a pair of her chucks, and walked downstairs to meet with Tig who smiled at her "Come on doll, clubhouse" Paisley smiled some "Okay.." Tig grabbed Paisley's face "Doll, don't look so sad. We both know it had to happen, I mean we never finished what we started that night in my room" Paisley nodded "I know baby" Tigs eyes lit up, kissing her softly "Let's go" Paisley followed behind Tig, locking the door, climbing behind him on his bike, he revved the engine and took off toward TM.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tig, and Paisley arrived at TM, she got off his bike, and started walking away, before Tig ran up, wrapping his arm around her waist, they walked towards Clay who was mounting his bike, they got closer to Clay and Tig yelled out "Meetings all set. Oakland 2:30" Clay nodded, pulling on his gloves "Good" he looked toward Paisley, seen Tigs hand resting on his hip, he cocked his head "You two been real lovey dovey." Paisley shrugged "I guess you could say that" she felt Tig apply pressure on her hip, Tig smiled "We're gonna give this a shot" Clay smiled "Well then" Tig kissed Paisley's cheek "I have to talk with Clay darling" Paisley walked off to the Clubhouse, sitting next to Piney who looked at her "You okay sweetie? You got in here awful quick" Paisley looked to Piney, biting onto her lower lip "I'm okay… just tired" Piney narrowed his eyes "I know when your lying to me" Paisley shrugged "I'm just tired, I promise" Piney downed his shot of Tequila, standing up, and walking away. Paisley laid her head on the bar counter, Paisley held onto her stomach as it growled, she stood up walking to the kitchen, glancing through the refrigerator, sighing seeing all but an apple, she shrugged snatching up apple and taking a bite out of it, she shut the door seeing Chibs, he walked towards her, and Paisley moved back, he grabbed her by the arm "What's got you so scared?" Paisley looked around "let me go please" Chibs shook his head "Piney said something was up with you, now tell me" Paisley looked up to Chibs "Tig and I are fucking" Chibs narrowed his eyes, and cocked his head "You his old lady?" Paisley shrugged "I don't know…" Chibs looked down "Pais this is a bad idea… you know that" Paisley felt his arms wrap around her "I'm sorry love" Paisley hugged onto Chibs "I just wanted you..and you threw me away" Chibs let go of Paisley when Tig walked in, who narrowed his eyes "Come on babe" Paisley pulled her head up, walking to Tig, he wrapped his arm around her, and walked away, Leaving Chibs to his thoughts.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guys all filed into church, Paisley stood at the SAMCRO wall of mug shots, staring right at her father, she gently reached her hand up tracing over her father's face, when she heard someone clear their throat, Paisley shot her heard over, seeing Gemma, Paisley smiled faintly "Hey ma…" Gemma looked at the picture of John Teller "You and Jax resemble him so much in so many different ways" Paisley continued to smile "I wish I could have known him" Gemma nodded "I know baby, but do you want to come over to Jax's place with me still to get stuff set up?" Paisley shrugged "Yeah, I guess." Gemma walked outside, Paisley followed close behind, and got into Gemma's car, driving off to Jax's place. They arrived at Jax's house, the whole car ride was silent, no words were spoken, Gemma put the car in park when they pulling Into the driveway, Paisley got out quickly, and stood at the door waiting for Gemma to unlock it "Jesus Christ Paisley what is with you today?" Paisley shrugged, tapping her foot "I have a lot on my mind is all mom" Gemma shoved the key in the hole, unlocking the door, Paisley walked inside and smiled "Wow. They did an awesome job in here, wanna do my place?" Gemma laughed handing Paisley streamers and a banner "We just did your place when you moved in baby" Paisley grabbed a kitchen chair, and stood on it, hanging part of the "Welcome home Abel" banner, when the door opened, and Wendy appeared, Paisley felt her face grow warm "The fuck…" Gemma stepped in front of Paisley "It's okay I told her to come, grab the other end of this" Gemma passed the other end of the banner to Wendy, Paisley still glared at her, Wendy looked at Gemma "I know what what you're doing" Gemma looked at Wendy "Hanging a banner?" Wendy rolled her eyes "No, with me and Tara" Paisley turned to Gemma "What are you doing ma?" Wendy looked to Paisley "Holy shit, you weren't in on this" Paisley looked back to Wendy "In on what?" Wendy crossed her arms "you're mother is using me to hurt Tara and Jax, she asked if I still loved him, and if I wanted my family together, that was all about her pushing Tara out of the picture" Gemma snorted "doesn't change anything, I still meant everything I said" Paisley shook her head "Mom, stop shoving your nose in places it doesnt belong" Gemma wrapping a streamer around a column "Why do you both care what my motives were and are? Wendy you still get the thing you want the most, and so do I" Wendy shook her head "You know, I I was okay with you, slipping me enough crank to kill a horse, for almost killing Abel" Paisley's jaw dropped "what the fuck ma!" Wendy looked at Paisley "You didn't know that?" Gemma sighed "You deserved it Wendy" Wendy paced back and forth "I'm not the same person I was two months ago"  
Paisley sat down on the sofa "I just can't believe I'm hearing all of this" Gemma looked at Paisley "Baby I'm sorry…" she looked to Wendy "I'm protecting the innocent, if I step on a few toes in the meanwhile then so be it" Wendy shook her head "Jesus, you really believe that don't you?" Gemma narrowed her eyes setting down the decorations "So what, putting Down the needle for a few weeks, some how gives you the right to judge me? You better take a good long look sweetheart, because you are burning a hole through the very thing you can't wait to become" Gemma was now standing infront of Wendy "Maybe that's why you hate yourself so much" Gemma walked away, and Paisley and Wendy just stared at one another, and Paisley spoke up "I'd hate to be that. So many secrets…" Wendy nodded "We all have our own demons" Paisley stood up, walking outside, standing next to Gemma "Mom… I'm with Tig" Gemma took a drag from her cigarette, looking to Paisley "What?" Paisley sighed, turning back around, and going inside "yeah…" Paisley flipped open her phone, holding down the number nine, and it speed dialed Tig, it rang a couple times before she heard him "Hello?" Paisley sighed "Come get me, I'm at Jax's" Tig answered "alright be there soon" Paisley shut her phone, and waited for Tig, ten minutes went by, and she heard his bike pull into the drive, she walked outside, climbing behind him, he backed out of the parking lot, and sped off back to TM.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tig turned off his bike, and climbed off, Paisley took a minute before throwing her leg over the bike, and standing up. Tig grabbed her hand, and they walked into the Clubhouse, Paisley wandered down the hallway towards Jax's room, she heard some noise she seen Opie and Jax pulling out guns, she knocked on the door lightly, causing Opie to turn and look at her, a smile creeped across his lips, she walked in hugging him "What's going on?" Jax didn't turn to face her "Club business" Paisley looked to Opie who gave her an apologetic look, he turned back to Jax "You think this is a bad idea?" Jax looked to Opie "Yeah, I do" Opie grabbed a gun that Jax handed to him "Clay made a deal with the Mayans to make sure the war didn't reach Charming" Paisley sighed "It's bigger than that" Jax nodded some Opie looked confused "What?" Jax shook his head, handing another gun to Opie "Let's just get this done" Opie narrowed his eyes "if you think I'm walking into something…" Jax sighed, and took a seat "Look at the last few months…our warehouse gets blown up, Mayans try to kill Clay, Bobby's in jail, we have ATF trying to stick Rico up our ass. How much longer do you think this club has got left?" Paisley looked toward Opie "Our old man didn't want this. He seen this coming. He was smart Ope" Jax sighed "way smarter then me, he had ideas about where to take the club, legitimate ways to earn. SAMCRO has got to change to survive" Paisley nodded "Clay will never walk away from running guns. We all know that" there was a knock at the door, Paisley turned her head to see Juice "Hey Ope, Donna's here" Opie nodde, and Jax looked at the guns "Probably not to greet her with two bags full of guns" Opie laughed "Yeah" Opie walked out of the room leaving Paisley and Jax. Jax glared at Paisley "So your in bed with Tig?" Paisley looked down "Jax… he showed up at my place, basically raped me…" Jax shot up off the bed, Paisley grabbed him "Please dont. We don't need this now Jax" Jax ran his hand through his hair "Jesus Christ" Paisley sighed "I'm sorry Jax, just let it go for right now" Jax nodded, hugging Paisley "Just be safe and don't get knocked up" Paisley pulled away, and walked back into the main room of the Clubhouse. Paisley laid on the sofa, Tig walked up to her, leaning down, placing a kiss on her lips "I'll be back to pick you up baby" Paisley nodded "alright" Tig walked away with Opie and Paisley felt her stomach sink, Clay and Jax were already gone. Paisley felt her legs being moved, she looked behind her and Chibs smiled at her, she smiled some "Hey" Chibs started rubbing her feet, Paisley stared at Chibs "What do you want?" Chibs shrugged "You to be comfortable" Paisley laughed "Not happening" Chibs continued to rub her feet, and Paisley's eyes grew heavy, she fell asleep. Two hours had passed when Paisley woke up, she rolled around for a moment, and felt a soft shake "Hey doll" Paisley opened her eyes, seeing Tig "Let's get going, Jax just left to get Wendy, and Abel" Paisley sat up adjusting her shirt "Alright. Let's go" Paisley walked outside with Tigs arm around her, Tig climbed on his bike, Paisley followed getting on his bike, she wrapped her arms around him, as he pulled away from TM. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tig pulled outside Jax's house, turning off his bike, Paisley got off first, and headed inside, she felt Tigs hand catch her arm, and he turned her around, kissing her forcefully, Paisley tried pushing him away, but he was too strong, he grabbed her by the hair, deepening the kiss, before pulling away "Alright doll, let's go." They walked inside, Paisley grabbed Tig a beer from the fridge, walking into the living room, handing It to him, he pulled Paisley onto his lap, and people stared at them, not saying anything though, Tig rubbed his thumb across Paisley's bare skin exposed on her hip bone, she looked across the room at Chibs, who looked disgusted. Paisley heard a lot of clapping, and heard Piney yell "Hey kids look at that!" He took his grand kids up to see Abel, Paisley smiled softly to Jax, Clay held up his beer "He ready for his first brewski?" Jax laughed, Donna spoke up "Jax he's beautiful!" Jax walked over to Paisley "wanna hold him?" Paisley smiled "Yes please" Jax lowered Abel into Paisley's arms, Paisley held him close to her, Chibs took the empty seat next to her, since Tig vanished, Paisley looked up from Abel and at Chibs who just continued to look down at Abel, smiling. Paisley glanced around the room, Gemma smirked at her, before going back to her conversation with Clay, Chibs wrapped his arm around Paisley as she held Abel, he placed a kiss against her temple, and stood up, walking away. Gemma walked over to Paisley taking Abel "You should probably know that your pick wasn't that smart. Go after him" Paisley stood up, following after Chibs, she walked outside, seeing him sitting down in a lawn chair, Paisley wrapped her arms around her body "Hey" Chibs took a drag from his cigarette "Hey" Paisley stood back from him "wanna tell me what's wrong" she heard him sigh "You were right. I should've put my crow on you. Seeing you with Abel, makes me second guess a lot of my decisions recently" Paisley stepped forward, and Chibs stood up, walking toward her "I want to make this right love" Paisley nodded "I agree, can we fix us?" Chibs shrugged "I'm sure we can give it a shot, answer me one question" Paisley cocked her head "Is that what you want?" Chibs pointed to Jax's house "a family?" Paisley bit onto her lip "Yes" Chibs kissed Paisley "aight. I'll talk with Tig" Paisley hugged Chibs, and he wrapped his arms around her scrawny body, they walked back inside. Paisley took a seat next to Piney, and Chibs took a seat next to her, Wendy on the opposite side of her, Paisley watched as Tara leaned on the Chair where Jax was sitting, she shifted her eyes to Wendy who was staring daggers at Tara, Paisley shifted her gaze back to Tara, who leaned down, kissing Jax, Paisley noticed Wendy growing uncomfortable, Tara pulled away with a smirk, Jax grabbed Tara's hand "Lets talk for a second" they walked off, Chibs leaned up "This cant be good" Paisley nodded "That it cant" Paisley seen Tara storm off, and Jax stood there, grabbing Juice "Make sure she gets home safe" Opie and Donna stood up "We gotta head out. They have had a long day" Donna motioned to Ellie and Kenny Paisley stood up hugging Donna "Thanks for coming, love you" Donna hugged back with a smile 'Love you too" they walked out the door, Donna blowing kisses to Piney. Paisley took her seat between Chibs and Piney when she heard a knock at the door, she stood up walking over, opening the door to see Unser "Hey Wayne, need Clay?" Unser smiled "Yes thank you" Paisley yelled over her shoulder "Clay! Unser is here, needs to talk to you!" Clay kissed Paisley's cheek "Thanks" Paisley walked back to Chibs, wrapping her arms around his neck "I love you" Chibs smiled kissing her "and I love you" Paisley heard the door open, and seeing Clay walk in frantically, then looked at his phone "Come on!" He shut his phone, and Paisley spoke up "Everything okay?" Clay remained silent, and walked away. Chibs was sitting on the sofa holding Paisley when her phone rang, she fished it out of her pocket, seeing Hales number "Hello?" Hale responded "Get down to the first light, now. It's Donna." Paisley shot up, grabbing her shoes yelling, running outside "CHIBS! COME ON! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO DONNA" Chibs got up, walking outside after Paisley who was already on his bike, he mounted his bike, and sped off toward downtown Charming, Paisley heard the sirens getting louder and seen the flashing lights, Jax pulled up beside Chibs, and Juice did too, Paisley heard tires screeching to a halt seening Opie get out of the car running to the scene "Donna? DONNA!" the police officers tired to stop him from entering the scene, Hale stepped in "It's alright, let him in" Opie ran screaming "Donna!" to her lifeless body, he dropped to this knees, and Paisley hugged onto Chibs. Chibs, Jax, and Paisley walked over to Opie pulling him off Donna, Opie hugged onto Paisley as they walked away, Opie got in his car and drove home. Paisley got on Chibs bike, and he climbed on "Where do you want to go love?" Paisley sighed wrapping her arms around his waist, "The clubhouse, I could use a shot" Chibs nodded revved his engine, taking off toward TM. They pulled into the parking lot and everything was black, they got off Chibs bike, walking inside, Paisley took her seat, Chibs Chibs walked behind the bar grabbing the wild turkey pouring himself and Paisley a shot, he took a seat next to Paisley downing his shot, Paisley followed along. It was quiet and that's all Paisley wanted.


	13. All I Want

It had been a rough couple of days, Paisley couldn't even talk to Opie or Piney let alone look at them, she had spent days in the office not speaking to much of anyone, only Chibs. Jax had walked in asking her if she wanted to take a ride about so she agreed figuring what could hurt. Paisley leaned in with Jax as he made turns, she looked at all the scenery, after what seemed to be hours on the back of Jax's bike, she felt the bike come to a halt, and Jax got off, Paisley followed, she then realized she was standing out front Opie's door. Jax and Paisley walked in, she slipped off her sunglasses, walking towards Mary who was stirring her coffee as she stared out the window, Paisley noticed all the girls getting things ready, Jax spoke up "Hey Mary" Mary slowly turned around, her lip quivered some, Paisley could tell she had been crying, she walked over and embraced Mary in a hug, she felt Jax also hug onto them both, before they pulled away, Jax looked at Mary "Where is he?" Mary brushed away a few stray tears "He's out back with the kids" Jax smiled softly, and Paisley hugged Mary again "It's good you're here" Mary nodded as Paisley pulled away following Jax out back, Paisley's eyes fell onto Opie's back, she froze, Jax walked over and embraced Opie into a hug, and Paisley stood back. Opie looked up at Paisley, she walked over "Opie…" she was cut off by feeling his arms wrap around her, pulling her into a hug, she hugged back, then took a seat next to Jax "How are they?" Paisley spoke to Opi, he gave a small shrug "She's been crying all morning, Kenny doesn't get it. Boys." Paisley nodded "Anything you need…" Opie stared off "I know" Jax looked at Opie "Want is to stick around?" Opie ran his hands through his hair "No. I'm okay… she knew… she knew I was gonna bring on something like this" Jax shook his head, and Paisley started off at the kids "Ope you didn't bring this" Opie's voice got loud "A banger shot my wife, and I had nothing to do with that?" Opie stood up, and walked to his kids, pushing Kenny, Jax stood up motioning to Paisley "He needs time. Let's go" Paisley followed Jax to the bike, they both got on, he revved the engine, speeding off in the direction of Teller-Morrow. Jax pulled Into the parking lot, parking his bike, Paisley climbed off, walking back to the office, and took her seat, she heard a door slam, she glanced outside to see Piney walking to his bike, then Jax followed. Paisley walked over to Piney and Jax before she could reach them Piney drove off, Paisley stopped and looked at Jax, he shook his head "Hey Prospect, you and Paisley keep an eye on the old man" Paisley went to say something, and Jax held up his hand "Not a word" Paisley rolled her eyes, and Half-Sack draped his arm over Paisley's shoulders "Let's do this!" Paisley climbed on Half-Sack's bike, and he followed her lead, he revved his engine, and sped off, Paisley wrapped her arms around Half-sack's middle as they drove off. Paisley sighed, looking over as they entered Oakland, and they stopped at a bar, watching Piney get off his bike, Paisley fished her phone out, dialing Jax's number, a couple rings and Jax picked up "Hey sis" Paisley yelled Into the phone "Jax serious problem we followed Piney into Oakland." Jax mumbled "The hell is he doing in Oakland?" Paisley sighed "Jax he's going into a Niners Bar. There are Niner tags everywhere" Paisley listened to Jax sigh as well "Jesus christ… Piney went looking for Laroy, where are you guys?" Paisley looked at Half-Sack "30th and Allendale" Jax huffed "Watch his back, we're on our way." Paisley shut her phone, pressing her chest against Half-Sack's back "They are on the way" Paisley climbed off Half-Sack's bike, and he followed after her, they walked down the sideway, looking around for Piney, they walked past a Chevy Tahoe when they walked heard Piney "Well I'm glad you two could join me" Paisley crossed her arms, and Half-Sack spoke up "Hey! We were just coming down to see what you doing and stuff" Piney chuckled looking to Paisley "You fell for this guy?" Paisley blushed then Piney turned to Half-Sack "You need to brush up on your stealth skills, you did everything but wave when you were following me" Paisley laughed "Actually…we did wave, we were getting a little lost, coming off 580 there, hoping you'd slow down" Piney laughed "Well since you're coming. Let's go get this party started!" Paisley grabbed Piney "Hey, lets just hang out here for a bit" Piney turned to Paisley "I don't need those guys, I know what I gotta do." Piney walked off toward the bar, Paisley looked at Half-Sack they both muttered "Shit" and chased after Piney. They casually strolled into the bar, they stood there for a minute, as the bar tender looked at them "If you're looking for the assisted living home, it's two blocks south" Piney looked at her "Oh no sweetheart, I got all the assistance I need" Piney rounded the corner, and Paisley seen two black guys who stood up fast "What business you got here?" Piney smiled looking at the two guys "Just looking for a friend" the black guy with the scar over his face looked right at Piney "You ain't got no friends here" he turned to walk away, Piney hit the other black guy with his oxygen tank, and pulled out a gun, cocking it, Half-Sack grabbed Paisley, holding her, pulling out his gun "Whoa whoa whoa!" Piney held his gun to the black guys head "where is Laroy?" The Black guy smirked "You want to get yourself killed old man?" Paisley buried her face into Half-Sack's kutte, he still held his grip, holding his gun at another black guy. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an half hour had passed when she heard the door open, she looked up seeing Chibs, and Jax. Paisley darted across the room hugging Chibs, he held her close "You alright love?" Paisley nodded against his chest "Half-sack did a good job, and I'm fine" Chibs leaned down placing a kiss on Paisley's lips, he wrapped his arm around her, Piney still had his gun pointed at the black guys head, Piney looked up at Jax "This doesn't concern you, one of these assholes killed Donna" Laroy looked at Paisley then to Jax "What the hell is he talking about?" Jax looked at Laroy "I get him to put down that revolver, You promise me we walk out of here alive?" Laroy smirked "Yeah" Jax and Chibs walked toward Piney leaving Paisley stood next to Laroy, Jax took a few steps closer to Piney "Put down the gun, Piney" Piney sighed, raising his voice "I'm not leaving till the bigger that killed Donna is dead, Alright?" Half-sack leaned up sighing, then elbowed Piney in the side, causing him to release the gun, Jax scarfed it up, Piney mumbled, punching Half-Sack "You shit head" Laroy walked toward Piney, his hands up showing he was clear. He took a seat across from Piney, and everyone filed in. Laroy spoke up "The noise we made at the Mayan gun sale, is about how pissed off we are, But if we wanted your cracker asses dead…" Piney cut off Laroy "Someone last night in a gangsta SUV gunned down my daughter, now that smells like nigger revenge to me." Laroy smiled "Nigger, Nigger, Nigger, Nigger, Nigger, Nigger, old fat bastard here says "Nigger" one more time, and that walking out alive deal we talked about? Off the god damn table" Paisley looked at Laroy "Listen, someone went after one of our guys, killed his wife by mistake..." Laroy looked at Paisley "It wasn't us." Piney grumbled "So this old fat bastard is supposed to take your word for it? Because you're an honorable what, Black man?" Paisley pointed at Piney raising her voice "Piney I hate to be so rude but please shut the fuck up!" Laroy snickered, smiling at Paisley, and Jax chimed in "Your trouble with us, you work that out of your system, or does this beef keep growing?" Piney yelled "You keep talking about beef" finally Paisley stood up, screaming at Piney "Piney! Let Jax handle this! Or both of us will kill you! You came down here and now we are trying to figure everything out! Now shut the fuck up, or I will pull out my knife, slit your throat and watch you bleed" Paisley clenched up her fists, and slowly sat down, Piney rolled his eyes, Paisley glanced at Chibs who smiled at her, she turned her attention back to Laroy as he spoke "Our business issues still need to to be worked out, But if my need to hurt SAMCRO took me to Charming, had me killing women, do you really think we'd be sitting here talking? I am telling you the truth. Niners didn't kill your daughter, I suggest you boys and that fine piece of ass find your way back home…quickly" with that Laroy stood up, and walked away. Paisley walked over to Chibs who lifted her up in a hug "I'm proud of you darling! Never seen ya get that mad" Chibs sat her down, Paisley laughed "at least I know I'm a hot piece of ass to Laroy" they all filed outside, walking back to the bikes, getting on and headed back to TM.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley hugged Chibs, giving him a quick peck on the lips, climbing behind Jax, they drove off toward Charming Police station, when they arrived both Paisley and Jax walked up to Unser, Unser looked at Jax and Paisley with a half smile, Jax spoke up "Where are we at with Donna's murder?" Unser shrugged "No where" Jax stuffed his hands in his pockets, and Paisley looked to Unser as he started walking off "No leads? Suspicions?" Unser turned around facing toward Paisley "No. Sorry." Paisley watched as Unser and Hale passed one another, and Hale nodded "Follow me" Paisley and Jax looked at one another, following Hale to a holding cell, they all walked in as Hale spoke "Gives us a little privacy" Hale took a seat, and Paisley, and Jax stood infront of him "For what?" Hale looked up at Jax "I know how close you and Opie are, I remember you and him in high school, you guys were inseparable" Paisley crossed her arms, nudging Jax "This is feeling a little gay" Hale stared off "I knew Stahl was setting Opie up as a rat. She wired his truck" Paisley felt her stomach sink, thinking back to when her and Tig went through Opie's truck, and phone, Hale continued to talk "I think Clay found that wire, thought Opie was working with the feds, and then tired to have him killed, Donna was the mistake…" Jax leaned on the cell "Why are you telling me this shit? You think I'd give up Clay?" Hale stood up walking toward Paisley, and Jax "we ended up on opposing teams you and me…don't like one another all that much but seeing an innocent woman gunned down? Two little kids with no mom? Man I think that falls on the wrong side of the fence for both of us" Hale walked off nodding to Paisley, Jax kicked the cell door causing Paisley to flinch, he looked at her "Let's go" she nodded following Jax out to the parking lot, climbing on the bike, Jax sped off to TM looking for Clay. They arrived Jax got off his bike, practically running to the garage, he walked in the office, Paisley ran after Jax, and they came face to face with Gemma, she looked up from the computer looking to Jax, Jax mumbled "Where is he?" Gemma looked at Paisley then back to Jax "not back yet" Paisley watched Jax clench his jaw, Gemma cocked her head "What's the matter, Jackson?" Jax raised his eye brows "I got some information on Donna" Gemma looked down "What information?" Jax walked off "Tell Clay I'm in the chapel" Paisley stood there, she heard motorcycles pull Into the parking lot and within five minutes, Clay was in the office, and Paisley ducked out, heading into the Clubhouse, Paisley felt her hair being pulled, and she looked behind her seeing Tig, he smirked, Paisley stood up "We need to talk" Tig nodded, Paisley walked to the bathroom, Tig came in and she locked the door "Jax found out about the bugs in Opie's truck" Tig narrowed his eyes "How does he know" Paisley crossed her arms over her chest "Hale. He knew because of Stahl" Tig rolled his head back "Right now I have other things to worry about princess. Clay will handle it" Paisley rolled her eyes, walking away "Whatever. I'm going to find Chibs" Tig grabbed Paisley's arm "Your with me remember doll" Paisley pulled her arm away "No I'm not" Tig pushed himself against Paisley, Paisley pulled back her arm, making a fist, decking Tig right in the nose, Tig groaned, stumbling back "You dumb bitch" Paisley smirked "Chibs taught mere a thing or two outside the bedroom, see ya!" Paisley walked out of the bathroom, looking for Chibs. Paisley found Chibs at the bar with Juice, Paisley walked up kissing his cheek, she felt his cheeks rise up with a smile, he turned around in his bar stool, grabbing onto Paisley's hips, planting a kiss on her lips "Hey love" Paisley kissed back "Hey sweetie" Chibs looked up hearing Tig groaning, as he came around the corner, Chibs noticed blood coming from his nose, he looked to Paisley "You do that?" Paisley nodded "He was pushing up on me" Chibs kissed her again, "That's my girl" Tig waved toward Chibs "Let's go" Chibs stood up, kissing Paisley's forehead, then walked off. Paisley sat next to Juice as he tinkered away at his computer, she sighed, waiting for fun to start.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley heard the Church doors open, Jax walked out and over to Juice "Where's Tig?" Juice looked up at Jax "Yeah he's on his way to the safe house." Juice looked away, looking concerned, Paisley leaned over at Juice "What's the matter?" Juice sighed "The info on that witness just came out. Shes a seventeen year old girl" Jax looked down at Paisley "Holy shit." Jax looked away, seeing Clay standing in the door way, Jax turned back to Juice "Where are they?" Juice handed Jax a piece of paper, he threw his kutte down, shoving his gun in his pants, looking at Paisley "Let's go." Paisley stood up walking out, Clay walked toward them "Where you going?" Jax kept walking, Clay asked again his voice slightly raised "Jax, where the hell you going?" Jax and Paisley walked to the door, stopping when Clay yelled "JAX! PAISLEY!" Paisley walked out first, Jax slammed the door, Paisley got on his bike, and he got on revving the engine, speeding off to the address written down. They arrived, and everything seemed quiet, Paisley ran to the back following Jax, Jax opened the door walking in, he held his gun up, Paisley stood behind him, she heard Tig "Jesus, you scared the shit out of me" Jax walked towards Tig "put down the gun" Tig looked at Jax "what?" Paisley curled her upper lip "you guys don't kill woman…" Chibs looked at Paisley "What are you doing here?" Tig narrowed his eyes, cocked his gun placing it against the witnesses head, Jax cocked his gun placing it against Tigs head, Paisley heard Happy "What the hell is this?" Paisley looked to Tig "Put it down Tig, or Jax will put a bullet in your temple" Tig smirked "You really think he has the balls to do that?" Tig pulled his gun away, sitting it down "Alright." Jax pulled his gun away from Tigs temple, he looked towards Happy and Chibs "You two get out of here, take Pais with you" Happy rolled his eyes "This wasn't the plan!" Chibs pointed at Jax "You think this through!" Jax looked at Happy and Chibs "I said go home!" Chibs patted Happy's back, motioning toward Paisley with a simple head gesture "Let's go" Paisley walked out with Chibs and Happy, she looked up at Chibs who had a scowl on his face, same with Happy "I assume you guys are mad at me?" Chibs shrugged "You just need to know when to stop" Paisley rolled her eyes "I'm not at child Chibs!" She climbed on Chibs bike, he got on and drove off, Paisley leaned forward "Take me home. I'm not staying with you tonight" Chibs nodded, taking her home. Chibs stopped in the driveway at Paisley's house, she climbed off the bike, and walked toward the house without saying goodbye. She heard Chibs bike drive off as she entered through the door, she threw her house keys on the counter, and turned on a light in the living room, and seen Opie sitting on the sofa, Paisley jumped back "Holy shit Ope!" Opie slowly looked up, his eyes red and puffy from crying, Paisley kneeled in front of Opie brushing away a stray tear, "How long ya been here Ope?" She felt him sigh "about an hour" Paisley nodded "Want some popcorn? I was going to head upstairs to watch a movie, you can join me" Opie nodded again "Yeah sure, might help, I tried getting a hold of Jax, but no answer" Paisley grabbed Opie's hand pulling him up "Come on sweetie" Paisley wandered up the stairs, Opie following her. Paisley sat down on her bed, Opie stood in in the doorway "Opie come sit down" Opie walked across the room, sitting on Paisley's bed, Paisley stood up putting in The dark knight, she turned off the lights, and crawled back in bed, Opie just sat there, Paisley sighed "Opie. You can relax." Opie finally laid down next to Paisley, Paisley felt Opie wrap his arm around her, he nestled into her neck, whispering softly "I'm sorry. I just need to sleep" Paisley nodded "it's okay. I understand" Paisley felt Ope's breathing against her neck, and heard his soft snores, Paisley rubbed Opie's hand in a comforting way, and she finally fell asleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning Paisley woke to her head on Opie's chest, she smiled softly feeling his hand run through her hair, she sat up, looking at Opie who smiled at her "Thanks for letting me sleep here… my home isn't much of a home to me anymore, and Mary is there with the kids" Paisley nodded "It's okay, Opie we are friends, you need to cuddle, come on over" Opie laughed, and Paisley crawled out of bed slipping on a little black form fitting dress, she grabbed a pair of red heels from the closet, slipping them on as well, pulled her hair into a ponytail, she turned around looking at Opie who just smiled "You look beautiful, thank you for coming" Paisley nodded leaving the room for Opie to get dressed, she walked downstairs and into the bathroom, putting on red lipstick, and some black eye liner, she walked out meeting Opie outside, she gave him a hug "I'll see you there" Opie nodded, getting on his bike, speeding off. Paisley crawled Into her car, and backed out of the driveway, following Opie to the cemetery. She parked her car, walking across the lawn, taking a seat. Paisley felt a hand on her shoulder when she looked up, she seen Chibs standing behind her, she reached up grabbing his hand, he took a seat next to her, she noticed everyone starting to gather, Paisley watched Tara stand up grabbing Jax's kutte, placing the kutte around his shoulders, Paisley smiled softly as Tara and Jax kissed, Jax walked off, Paisley stood up following close behind Jax, as he got closer to the grave marker, Paisley's heart sank, when she seen Thomas name engraved in the stone, she sighed, walking to Jax, placing her hand on his shoulder, a couple moments went by she heard foot steps creep upon them, she turned to see Piney, he had a yellow folder handing it to Jax "Time for a change" he said before walking off, Paisley and Jax walked off towards their fathers grave, they stood infront of it, Paisley looked towards Jax's resting her head on his shoulder hearing him simply saying "Yeah" Paisley glanced down to Jax's hand seeing the large portion of paper in his, she smiled, looking back to their fathers headstone.


	14. It Had To Be You

Paisley stood behind the guys, plugging her ears as they shot at targets, after all the shots quit, Chibs walked up to Paisley, lifting her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, laying a kiss on his lips "You looked sexy as hell shooting those guns babe" Chibs smirked kissing back, "Really? So I should bring guns into the bedroom more often?" Paisley heard Juice cry out "Get a room!" They walked back into the warehouse, Chibs sat Paisley down, Cameron Hayes smiled towards Paisley then back to Clay "Russian pipeline dried up, We've hooked up with a source out of Jebalia, run them through Dungloe" Clay nodded looking over the guns "How do these break down to ship?" Cameron looked at Clay "They don't, come assembled" Tig looked up to Cameron "That's not our business" Cameron nodded some "I know" Clay leaned against the table "Where you going with this Cam?" Cameron sighed "True IRA is picking up momentum, North Country's getting hot, and we need to step up our cash flow, keep the anger focused" Paisley laughed softly "You want the sons to run them?" Edmond spoke up "Northern Cali, Oregon, Washington.." Paisley stuck out her hand "I don't know if you heard but we got out of the errand business sometime back, SAMCRO buys wholesale, we assemble, and we sell retail, end of story" Tig nodded "Yeah" Cameron looked at Paisley then back to Clay "Come on Clay, we both know you still got ATF target on your back, you really think it's safe filling this new space with illegal gun parts?" Jax smirked "What's your deal?" Clay looked towards Jax giving him a scowl Cameron turned to Jax "We sell, ship, and store, you load your saddle bags, deliver, Charter to Charter, give you twenty percent" Paisley crossed her arms over her chest "Or how about sixty percent, we assemble our own" Edmond had a smile creep across his face "You carry all the risk and overhead" Cameron motioned with his head toward Edmond "My son will be your point guy in Cali, This is a win win Clay" Clay sighed, leaning off the table, Cameron and Edmond started walking off "Well let you talk it through" Chibs leaned forward toward Clay "It's bullshit, They've still got access to the Russian surplus, they are trying to stonewall us till we play along, They're Mick Pricks" Juice started shaking his head "Well he is right about the feds, doesn't matter what dummy Corp we use or how far off the grid we are" Paisley cut off Juice 'If ATF puts a tail on any one of us… we will lead them right back here." Clay looked toward Jax "What do you think VP?" Jax's looked back and forth between Paisley and Clay, then nudged Juice "Go get the Irish" a couple moments had passed, they were standing behind a van, Chibs had a tight grip on Paisley as Jax was talking with Cameron "You get us the Russian guns we need to keep our Oakland business intact, we use your facility to store and assemble, then we will run your hardware up the coast" Paisley smirked stepping in "but MC pony express is going to cost you thirty percent" Edmond took a step closer to Paisley "Twenty five" Paisley felt Chibs hand on hers "Twenty eight, and the Russian stock" Cameron nodded "Okay" Paisley shrugged looking at the guys "It's a temporary fix, Boys, Keeps us in the gun business till the heat wears off, and we're running out of road here." Jax turned to Clay "Call a vote, Prez" Clay narrowed his eyes at Paisley and Jax "All in favor" Tig, Juice, and Chibs raised their hands, Clay walked off "Deal". Paisley hugged Chibs "You did good lass, should bring you around more often" he kissed her forehead, they walked outside to start loading the van. The guys all stood around as Half-Sack loaded up the van with Edmond, Chibs sighed looking at Clay "Now that we're Keeping Oakland business, who the hell we gonna sell guns to? Niners? Mayans? Who?" Clay didn't answer "Opie back yet?" Jax nodded "Today" Clay nodded "alright, let's sit down, figure out the move" Chibs walked off his arm around Paisley, she climbed on his bike, then Chibs got on, he revved his engine following Jax out, Paisley rested her head against Chibs back as they drove off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made there way back in town, Paisley looked over to see David Hale and his brother Jacob talking, she blew a kiss towards David then turned back to Chibs. Arriving at the clubhouse, Paisley stumbled off the bike, Chibs caught her "Be careful, your clumsy darling" Paisley smiled up at Chibs "I'm going to go with Jax to see Opie" Chibs nodded, pulling her against him, holding the small of her back, her hips pressed against his, he kissed her deeply, Paisley opened her mouth allowing him access, she wrapped her arms around his neck, he slowly pulled away "Have fun okay?" Paisley nodded walking over to Jax who just smiled at her "Things getting better between you two I see" Paisley shrugged her shoulders, climbing behind Jax, he turned his engine over, and roared out of TM. Paisley watched the scenery change, as Jax took a side street, Paisley felt the bike come to a stop, and when she looked up, she seen Opie step from the garage, Jax walked up the driveway towards Opie, and they both embraced one another in a hug, when they released Opie looked at Paisley, he scooped her up, giving her a bear hug "Hey" Paisley smiled some "Hey welcome back" Opie sat her down looking back to Jax who smiled at Opie "How was the walkabout? Opie looked down to gather his thoughts then looked back to Jax "I'm doing okay" Paisley looked Into Opie's garage, motioning toward a disassembled bike "What's this?" They all walked in the garage, Paisley got closer "Holy shit, panhead EG '63?" Opie took a drag from his cigarette " '65" Jax smirked "Where did you find it?" Opie exhaled "CHP pulled me over outside of Ukiah, started bullshitting with me, they turned me onto this used parts guy, Electra Glide was just rotting behind some garage" Jax started looking through through the bike pieces, Opie chuckled "It's all there. Stock" Paisley smiled at Opie "Should keep you busy" Opie turned to Paisley "That's the plan" Jax looked to Opie "I missed you bro" Paisley hugged Opie again "I missed you too" Mary walked out, turning her nose up at Paisley "Hey Jax… Paisley" Paisley mumbled "Hey Mary" Mary smiled hugging Jax "He's too skinny huh?" Paisley laughed "We can beef him up" Mary sighed "The kids will be happy to see you" Paisley stared at Opie seeing the pain in his eyes as he spoke "I have some some stuff to do, can you pick them up from school Ma?" Mary nodded, Opie nudged Jax, kissing Paisley's cheek "See you two at the clubhouse" With that Opie walked off, Paisley turned to Mary "Ope loves his kids, just give him a minute" Mary shook her head "Take care of my boy" Jax nodded "No problem" Paisley and Jax walked outside to his bike, they sped off in a different direction, Paisley yelled up in Jax's ear "Where are we going!" Jax yelled back "I have to talk with Hale!" Paisley nodded, gripping onto Jax's sides as he pulled into the police station parking lot, Hale was just walking to his Jeep, Paisley climbed off the bike when Jax turned it off, Hale smiled at Paisley nodding his head, Paisley smiled back, Hale turned his attention to Jax "Heard Opie's back. You seen him?" Jax nodded "He's doing okay. That's why we're here, Look this guys been through enough" Hale looked away "Yeah" Jax leaned in "whoever is responsible for killing Donna, we cannot prove it" Jax pointed at Paisley, Himself, and Hale "The Suspicions we have don't help Ope" Hale sighed "If he asks me, I'm not going to lie to him, just because I can't prove it was Clay" Paisley shook her head "Run it through man. What does it get anybody? It will turn Opie inside out, he loses the only family he's got left, it will then put Clay on the attack, he shits in Unser's ear, it will blow back on you dear" Hale looked at Paisley then Jax "Alright, I'll protect Ope, I'll keep my Suspicions to myself but you have to do something for me" Paisley cocked her head looking at Jax, Hale sighed "Unser is in bad shape. This guy should not be on the job. He's got another two months on his extension. After that you got to let him step down." Jax shook his his head "I'll do what I can to make that happen" Jax and Hale shook hands, Paisley hugged Hale, kissing his cheek then walked off towards Jax's bike. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jax back up his bike next to Clay's, cut the engine, Paisley climbed off the bike, smiling seeing Opie arrive, Opie walked towards Clay who pulled him in for a hug, Piney stood beside Piney and Jax placed his hand on the handle bars of Piney's bike "Talked with Hale, he understands" Piney rolled his eyes, sarcastically mumbling "Right" Paisley crossed her arms over her chest "Hey…keeping this between the three of us is the best thing for now, Piney. Do you understand?" Piney looked at Paisley "Clay, your step father tried to kill my son… he slaughtered his wife by mistake. I'm depending on Jax to make it right" Jax sighed "You have to trust us Piney, Us fixing things doesn't make it happen quickly or easily, also don't harp on my sister for something she had no control over, we are doing the best we can, right now we are trying to protect Opie" Piney walked away toward the clubhouse, and Paisley sighed looking to Jax "Stubborn old man" They walked off to the Clubhouse, Clay called church, and Paisley sat at the Bar waiting for the meeting to be over, Paisley looked up at Half-Sack who was cleaning the bar off Paisley shook her sighing "Hey Half-Sack, I wanted to thank you for the other day when you protected me at the Niners bar" Half-sack stopped for a moment "Yeah, it was no problem, Chibs would've killed me if I didn't" Paisley laughed "ain't that the truth" Half-sack turned walking toward Paisley standing in front of her, still behind the bar "Hey… I'm sorry for everything that has happened between us. I do love Cherry… but I missed you" Paisley laughed "I bet you did" Half-sack smiled softly, Paisley heard the Church doors open and all the guys filed out but Jax and Clay, Chibs walked over grabbing Paisley by the hand, pulling her to him "Hey love" Paisley rested her head on his shoulder "Hey sweetie, what's going on now?" Chibs sighed "We are going to track down who killed Opie's wife. Tig and I are driving the Van and Jax and Opie will be taking the truck. I'd prefer you to stay here, but you wont so I want you with Opie and Jax" Paisley nodded "I can do that baby" Chibs placed a soft peck on her lips, before Tig came to scoop him off, Paisley ran Outside meeting up with Jax and Opie, Opie opened the door for her, and she climbed in, watching Tig and Chibs drive off, and they followed behind. Jax slowly pulled up, keeping watch for a Mayan named Elian Perez, Paisley looked up from the mug shot, nudging Jax "There he is, he's restocking his supply" Jax nodded "Out of Corcoran three months ago, manslaughter, Chinese menu of drug and assault charges" Paisley heard a car pull up beside them, she leaned across the seat seeing Chibs, she crawled across Jax, leaned out the window, kissing Chibs, Jax raised his voice "Paisley! Come on! Don't ruin this!" Paisley laughed crawling back in the car taking her seat, hearing Chibs ask "so how do we do this?" Paisley mumbled "Too many eyes, boys" Opie spoke up, "He on the move" Paisley heard the motorcycle start up then watched him drive away, Jax put the truck in drive and started after Elian, they cut down a side street, she heard Opie "This block is dead" Jax nodded, looking behind him "Yeah" Jax looked at Paisley nodding at her, she opened the back window, crawling through, and plopped down, grabbing a long metal rod from under a tarp, she glanced up then nodding to Tig, Paisley yelled in the car "Pull up on his left" Jax nodded, drifting toward the left, Paisley lifted the metal rod over her head, and threw it into the spokes of the motorcycle, they watched as the bike swerved out of control, then wrecked, Elian scrambled getting to his feet, Jax slammed on the brakes, Paisley jumped out of the bed of the truck running after Elian, Elian turned, pulling out his gun, firing two shots at Paisley, she dodged yelling "Around back!" Tires screeched, Jax and Opie ran ahead of her, she caught her breath, and ran after them. Paisley heard gun shots, picking up the pace, she seen Elian jump onto the back of a moving company truck, she met up with Jax, then she heard tires screeching to a halt, they all ran again, Opie came around the corner and tackled Elian, Tig yelled at the truck driver as Opie, and Jax forced Elian into the van. Paisley, Jax, and Opie got into the truck, and followed Chibs, and Tig to an abandoned oil rig, They got out, and pulled the guy out, Chibs walked to Paisley grabbing her face, looking her over "You okay?" Paisley nodded "He didn't get me babe" Chibs nodded "I'm urging you to stay here okay?" Paisley nodded again "I can Do that" Chibs kissed her, and she kissed back then loaded Into the van, about five mins went by when she heard a shot, and a moment later another one, Paisley watched Opie, Tig, and Chibs walk to the van, they got in and drove off, it was a silent ride back to TM.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had gotten dark when Paisley and the guys arrived back to TM, Paisley sighed walking back to Chibs dorm room, slipping on a pair of skinny jeans, and a white tank top, she pulled on her red heels, and ran a brush through her bleach blonde hair, she shut Chibs door, and walked back down the hallway, and back outside, she stood beside Clay, and Tig she glanced around amongst all the people there for Bobby's home coming party, she sighed not seeing Chibs anywhere, she heard Clay "We good?" Tig nodded "Yeah, things did get a little complicated" Clay turned to Tig "Do I want to know?" Tig shook his head, "No worries, Jax cleaned it up, you think he's past it?" Tig shrugged looking toward Opie "I don't kniw. He's working some shit out"  
Paisley seen headlights pull into TM and she nudged Clay "Who the hell is that?" Clay shrugged "Let's go see" Paisley, Clay, and Tig walked towards the unknown car, Clay yelled out as two men got out "Garage is closed" The man in the suit smirked "We're not here for car repairs, I understand you're Camacho fan" handing Clay a box of Cigars, Paisley felt a hand on her lower back, she looked up seeing Happy who gave her a reassuring nod, she turned back to Clay when the other guy handed him a card "Just dropping by to give you a little friendly advice" Clay looked at the card then back to the gentlemen "And what advice would that be?" The guy in the suit spoke up again "We feel it would be best for all concerned if you stop dealing arms to the One Niners, and the Mayans" Paisley laughed along with everyone else, she spoke up "We have no clue what you're talking about, this is a automotive repair shop, just mechanics, and Harley lovers" Tig leaned to Clay, pointing out one of Darby's guys "That's one of Darby's guys back there" the suited man smirked, nodding "Mr. Darby is one of our supporters" Clay smiled taking a step towards the car "Mhmm. Expensive car" He walked circles around the suited man "Hell of a suit, you also have all your teeth, You sure must be the top if the Aryan food chain huh?" The suited man smiled some "What you do for a living is between you and your maker, I'm not here to adjust your moral compass, this is just a reality check, you're a criminal, and you are done selling guns to color" Paisley heard a gun cock, she looked around, seeing Tig holding his gun, the suited man smirked, holding back the other guy "Are you going to shoot me Mr. Trager? With all these witnesses?" Tig glared at the suited man, Clay huffed "Look I don't know what Darby told you and I don't know what your angle is but… let me be real clear, No body threatens SAMCRO, and nobody tells us what we can and cannot do. Black, Brown, or White, so why don't you just climb back into your little German clown car, and drive back to Nazi town?" The suited man started laughed, Clay smirked "The next you piss all over my shoes…" Clay pointed to Tig "He will kill you, and I don't give a shit how many witnesses there are" The suited man kept a smile on his face "My shop opens in a few weeks, Until then…" he placed the box of Cigars at Clay's feet "Enjoy" Paisley watched as the men dispersed, she looked to Juice, snatching the card from Clay "Get everything you can" Juice nodded "I can do that" Chibs walked over to Paisley hugging her "I'm happy you kept your mouth shut love" Paisley laughed "Oh shut up!" Clay turned to Paisley "You have someone with you at all times. Same with Gemma" Paisley nodded "Got ya" Chibs smiled down at Paisley "It won't be me all the time love" Paisley hugged onto Chibs "Darn!" Chibs hugged back, seeing more head lights come up the drive Paisley knew the party was about to get wild, they all gathered around the ATF vehicle, Bobby climbed out as Stahl opened the door, Juice presented Bobby's Kutte, and Paisley yelled "Put it on!" Bobby gave her a thumbs up, and he slipped on his Kutte, and everybody cheered, and whistled, Clay yelled "BOBBY! Welcome home!" They hugged, Paisley jumped up hugging Bobby "I missed your food!" Bobby laughed hugging back , they walked into the clubhouse, her and Bobby downing shots one after another.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a couple hours before Jax showed up, Paisley was already shit faced, she felt hands over her eyes "Shit! I'm blind!" She heard Jax laugh and he removed his hands, Paisley turned around hugging him, "I missed you!" Jax hugged back "I was gone for two hours. You seem fine to me" Paisley looked up at Jax "Have you seen Chibs? He disappeared on me and haven't seen him since" Jax shrugged, glancing around the room his eyes fell to a corner where Chibs was standing, Jax moved his eyes lower seeing a girl infront of Chibs giving him head, Jax sighed looking back to Paisley "Hey, lets find Juice? Or Happy" Paisley smiled "Happy has an amazing body Jax!" Jax shook his head, dragging Paisley as far away from Chibs as possible, he found Juice first, he leaned down telling Juice about Chibs, causing Juice to frown, Jax looked back at Paisley who was dancing to the music being played then turned back to Juice "Do not let her go over there, if you need help ask Tig or Happy" Juice nodded "I got it" Jax tugged Paisley and handed her to Juice and he walked off. Paisley sat next to Juice smiling at him, he looked at her "what are you smiling about?" Paisley shrugged "I love your tattoos" she sat up tracing the outline of the tattoos, basically shoving her breasts in Juice's face, Juice ran his hand down her side, stopping at her hip, shoving her slightly, Paisley sat down on Juice's lap, Juice nuzzled his head Into her neck, Paisley felt the warmness of his breath against her skin, and she rolled her head back, Juice softly kissed her neck, nibbling here and there, Paisley let a moan escape from her lips, feeling Juice cup her breasts, Juice pushed her down on the sofa, letting his lips crash onto hers, she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing back, he grabbed her hands holding them above her head, he plunged his tongue into her mouth, rolling it against hers. He reached down unbuttoning/unzipping her pants, pulling them down some, Paisley went to sit up, Juice shoved her down holding her hands again, he looked around seeing if anyone was watching, when he didn't notice he unzipped his pants, pulling out his throbbing cock, he moved Paisley's thong off to the side, and shoved his dick inside of her, she moaned, and bit onto her lip, he whispered in her ear "shhh baby shhh" Paisley nodded, as he continued his deep thrusts, keeping an eye out still, he felt Paisley constrict around him, Paisley arched her back, pressing against his body, Juice whimpered as he came hard, he dropped on top of her, and sighed "Damn, you are incredibly tight" Paisley smiled "Haven't gotten laid In a while" Juice pulled out, putting his now limp dick in his pants, Paisley pulled up her pants, sitting up, she looked around the room still unable to find Chibs, she sighed holding her head "I need more booze" Juice stood up remembering what Jax said "I'll grab some" Paisley smiled "You are awesome!" Juice smiled walking off toward the bar, grabbing a Bottle of wild turkey, and walked back to Paisley. He sat down looking at her asleep. He laughed, scooping her up, heading down the hallway to his dorm. Juice just made it to his door, when Chibs door opened, Chibs looked to Juice, then down at Paisley's sleeping body, and back to Juice "What you doing with her?" Juice laughed "laying her down, what are you doing?" Chibs leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms "None of your business" Juice shook shook his head "She's an awesome girl. In Love with you and you cheat on her. I seen you with that girl, man" Juice walked into his room, laying Paisley on his bed, he wrapped his arm around her, he fell asleep to her soft snores. Paisley woke around four in the morning to her phone vibrating, she looked at the text, which was from an unknown number, and a picture of Chibs with Emily Duncan dated last night at eleven pm. Paisley slammed her phone shut, and laid back down, she rolled over looking at Juice, she kissed his cheek softly, before falling back asleep mumbling softly "It Had To Be You"


	15. It's Complicated

Paisley fluttered her eyes open, as the sun came through the window of the dorm room, she sat up, feeling something heavy around her waist, she looked down at a tan arm, she followed the arm to the face of Juice, she smiled softly, laying back down. Paisley felt Juice's arm tighten around her, pulling her closer, he whispered "Good morning gorgeous" Paisley couldn't help but smile again "Morning sunshine" Juice laughed some "I like this" Paisley nodded "I do too, just not when I'm hungover" there was a banging on the door then she heard Tigs voice as he opened the door "Wake up Juice…Whoa!" He looked down at Paisley with a smirk "What's going on here" Juice stood up shoving Tig out "just get out. We will be out" Paisley waved bye to Tig, Juice grabbed a pair of jeans, slipping them on, he looked at Paisley who was still stretched out across his bed, he leaned down kissing her softly "I do really like this" Paisley kissed back "Me too Juice" she stood up sliding on one of Juice's SAMCRO hoodies, she walked out to the Clubhouse, stopping in her tracks and seeing Chibs at the bar sipping on a cup of coffee, she inhaled deeply and walked into the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee as well, she turned around and almost ran right into Chibs, who was looking down at her, she swallowed hard "Hey…" Chibs nodded "Hey as well, want to explain to me about Juice?" Paisley rolled her eyes "Don't play the victim Chibs…" she pulled out her phone, shoving the picture what was sent to her in his face "Seems to me I did have to worry about Emily Duncan" Chibs ran his hands through his hair "I was drunk." Paisley brushed it off her shoulder "excuses." She walked away from Chibs, taking a seat on the sofa next to Juice who draped his arm around her, she felt Chibs eyes burning a hole in the back of her head, and she raised her hand, flipping him off, she heard a door slam and she lowered her hand.   
Clay walked in the clubhouse, yelling for Paisley, she stood up off the sofa, looking at Clay "Yeah?" Clay sighed "Gemma was in an accident, let's go" Paisley nodded, Juice stood up grabbing Paisley's hand and they both ran out the door, Clay was already gone, along with Tig, Paisley loaded onto Juice's bike, and they sped off, Chibs, Bobby, and Half-Sack following close behind.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at St . Thomas, Bobby sat on a bed, and Paisley climbed on as well, Chibs, Half-Sack, and Juice all started pushing the bed, they rolled infront of the waiting room where Tig and Clay were waiting, Tig laughed "How's the homecoming queen?" Paisley snickered "Alittle green" , and Clay shook his head, Bobby lifted his head "How's Gemma?" Clay smirked resting his head in his hands "Better than you" Bobby let his head fall "Good Good" Paisley leaned back against Juice, he wrapped his arms around her, waiting on news of Gemma's condition. Paisley watched as Tara rounded the corner, Jax following behind, Paisley looked to Clay and he nodded, Paisley started walking toward Tara with Clay, when they reached Tara, Clay asked with concern "what's going on?" Paisley chimed in "Is she okay?" Tara nodded "Yeah, um when she hit the barrier, she took a pretty good shot to the face, There's some swelling, I do have to run a few more tests but she will be fine" Paisley looked to Clay then back to Tara "nothing serious?" Tara shook her head "No. No." Clay motioned toward the back "Can I see her?" Tara made a face, which Paisley caught "It's gonna be a little while" Clay dropped his head, and Paisley reached down, gripping onto his hand "Okay well… I appreciate you taking care of her, Doc" Tara nodded, then walked off. Jax went to follow Tara but was cut off by Clay who stood in front of him, Jax looked at Clay "Something wrong?" Clay narrowed his eyes "They found that Mayan we visited, he was throwing up nine fingers, Browns a little pissed at Black" Jax shrugged "I made a decision for the good of the Club." Paisley looked at Jax "You settle that shit in your own?"Jax nodded "Yeah, spur of the moment seemed like the right thing, I'm sure Clay can understand" Jax walked passed Clay, Unser spoke up causing Jax to stop "Feds raided Luann's studio. Asset seizure, wiped her out" Jax sighed shaking his head "Alright… me, Ope, and Paisley will go deal with Otto" Clay shook his head "Ope and Tig, Take Bobby he can use some fresh air" Jax looked at Bobby, then back to Clay "It will just be me and Paisley then" Clay shrugged "Okay" Paisley kissed Juice's cheek, then headed out after Jax. Paisley ran to catch up with Jax, grabbing him by the arm "You mad at me?" Jax shook his head "Nah Pais, just have a lot of shit going on, worried about mom does doest help too much either" Paisley nodded "Alright, well I hope things get sorted out, soon" Jax smiled "Me too, Kissing on Juice now?" Paisley laughed climbing on Jax's bike "I got a picture message from an unknown number at four in the morning... it was Chibs with that Crow eater Emily Duncan" Jax shook his head, starting his Bike "I'm sorry" He revved it It a few times times before speeding off to Stockton.  
They arrived at Stockton, standing inside the visitation room, Otto sat across the room reading a book, when a fight broke out between two white guys, Paisley turned up her nose "Such animals" guards rushed In separating the fight, Paisley, and Jax walked toward Otto who smiled at the sight of Paisley "Holy shit, you grew up to be such a beauty" Paisley blushed "Thank you Otto, see you arranged a little entertainment for us, but white on white? What's that about?" Otto shut his book, looking up at Jax and Paisley "Our Aryan friends are getting a little choosy, about who they burn crosses with. Something is trickling down from the top of Mount Whitey, not too sure what though." Otto turned his attention away from Paisley and looked at Jax "Not why I asked to see you though" Jax nodded "I know. I heard about Luann, How can we help?" Otto shook his head "This punk producer's making a play for her talent, Feds shutting her dow, this asshole will hijack all of them" Jax nodded "We will talk to him no problem" Otto leaned on his arm "She needs time, and money, to get up and running in a new space" Paisley nodded "We can get her the time" Otto looked up "and the money?" Jax shook his head "We're only half healed, Otto. We don't have it" Otto looked away "this seizure by the feds, it's Stahl pissing in my mouth for what I did to her, and I did that for SAMCRO" Jax nodded "I know that" Otto looked back to Jax "I don't want her back Infront of the camera ,Jax. I told her she never have to do that again" Paisley grabbed Otto's hand "We won't let that happen I promise you" Otto kissed Paisley's hand "Yeah, okay. Thanks" Paisley and Jax stood up, walking out of Stockton, and headed right to Luann's business place.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley walked in, her jeans at her hips, and tank top showing off her middle, Juice bit onto his lip, Jax nudged him "Dude…" Juice laughed some "Sorry man, she's just incredibly good looking" Paisley hugged Juice, then looked at Luann "My god Luann, they did clean you out." Jax nodded "Otto wasn't kidding" Chibs looked at Paisley who was hanging over Juice, then looked back to Luann "That's some lovely merchandise walking out the door" Luann cried out "and they will keep walking if I don't come up with the rest of their money" Paisley walked away from Juice hugging Luann "Otto said some guys been giving you trouble" Luann hugged back "His name is Georgie Caruso, shit bags threatening all my girls, if they don't join his company" Paisley heard Juice laugh "his name is Georgie?" She and Luann turned looking at him, Jax spoke up "Cant you just talk to him? Make some kind of temporary arrangement?" Luann shook her head at Jax "isn't how it works with this, Georgie's game is fear, Goddamn 'roid crew runs his girls like pimps running pussy, if I could just get the money I loaned to SAMCRO..." Jax cut her off "That's not going to happen today." Paisley let go of Luann "Look, we told Otto we'd back this guy off of you, and that's what we are here to do" Jax smiled some "where's this guys office?" Luann gave them the directions, Juice walked over grabbing Paisley's hand as they walked outside, Paisley climbed on the back of Juice's bike, then he got on, turning the engine over, then waited for Jax to lead them, Paisley wrapped her arms around Juice with a smile, laying her head against his back, She felt the motorcycle move, and she gripped tighter. About fifteen minutes later Juice pulled into a parking lot, and turned off the bike, Paisley lifted her head, and released her grip on Juice, Juice then proceeded to get off his bike, holding his hand out to Paisley, which she took willingly. Paisley looked over seeing Chibs staring at her, she smiled, following Juice and Jax into Georgie Caruso's place of business, Juice kept his hand tight on Paisley's hip, he then pointed at one of the movie posters on the wall "Oh I love that movie!" Paisley looked up at Juice "Oh?" Juice looked down "Yes" Chibs laughed "I laughed, I cried, I came" Paisley smirked "No shit, it must've been good, it won an anal Oscar" they all laughed Bobby turned to the doorway which lead down a hallway "Oh! Hey Hey hey, here we go" Paisley peeked around the corner, seeing a very large black guy and two white guys following, the black man looked at Jax "Can I help you with something?" Paisley stepped into of Juice "we're here to see Georgie" the Black guy looked at Paisley up and down "You got an appointment?" Paisley shook her head "Nope" the black guy crossed his arms "Then you don't get to see him" Paisley went to say something, and she was cut off by a door swinging open, and there stood a man with glasses, spiked up brown hair, kinda chubby "Hey auditions are out back" Jax smirked "Let me guess… Georgie Caruso" the black guy looked to Georgie "They were just leaving Mr. Caruso" Georgie looked at Paisley up and down "That's too bad, cause she could pull off a Gwen stefani look, and this one" Georgie looked at Jax "Brad Pitt, they could do a movie" Jax laughed "Yeah, that's my sister. Not happening. We are friends with Luann DeLaney" Georgie smirked "Is that so? I'm real sorry about what happened" Paisley stepped forward "You are terrorizing her actors, it stops now" Georgie stepped toward Paisley "I'm helping those girls, Luann is out of business" Paisley smirked "Luann is not out of business my friend" Georgie kept close to Paisley "Not what I heard" Jax stepped between Paisley and Georgie "Don't make me come back here." Paisley turned away "Bye Georgie" They all turned heading out the door. Paisley and Jax noticed Bobby was still inside, Paisley looked In the window seeing Bobby puke all over the black guy, Paisley busted up laughing calling Jax over "Look at this!" Jax and the guys came running over seeing Bobby's puke all over the guys shirt, Bobby came strutting out "Told ya I was sick!" They laughed, walking to the bikes, loading, and speeding out of the parking lot one by one.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley, and Jax walked back into the hospital to check on Gemma when they ran into Luann holding ice to one of her girls nose, she pointed at Jax "I told you not to stir things up! Look at what that asshole did to her" Chibs walked behind Paisley grabbing her by the ass then stood next to Jax, Jax bent over look at Luann's girls nose which was bleeding profusely, Paisley narrowed her eyes at Chibs who smirked at her, she looked at Luann "This was Caruso?" Luann yelled "Who do you think!" Chibs looked down at the girl "That little prick" Luann looked at Jax "You guys must've really put the fear of God into him" she looked down at the girl "Tell him what Georgie said" the girl looked at Jax "He told me to tell Luann that if the little biker boys show up again, he's going to roll the cameras while he jams his dick up all your asses" Paisley looked at Jax who started walking off "We'll see Gemma later" Paisley ran after Jax followed by Chibs when Paisley heard Luann yell after "Jax Don't do anything!" Jax turned around, walking back toward Luann "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Paisley pointed to the girl still sitting in the chair "Get her patched up!" Luann put her hands up "Okay okay" Jax continued to yell "call the rest of your talent! Tell them to lock their goddamn doors" Luann looked to Paisley "I'm sorry" Paisley shook her head walking after Jax, Chibs followed Jax "Should we call Clay?" Jax sighed "He's on the Guns call the others, It's baseball time" Paisley laughed "My favorite" Jax was already gone, Paisley turned looking at Chibs "I guess I'm riding with you" Chibs crossed his arms over his chest "Looks that way" Paisley let out a sigh, climbing on Chibs bike, he got on, Paisley rested he hands on Chibs sides, he revved the engine, and sped off toward Georgie Caruso's business. Chibs, Jax and Paisley waited for the other guys to get there, she heard motorcycles in the distant, Juice, Bobby, Half-Sack, Opie showed up, Paisley got off Chibs bike, walking to Juice, kissing him softly, he handed Paisley a baseball bat, while kissing her back, Juice stood up everyone looking at them, Paisley gave at shrug "We doing this?" Jax nodded then walked off, the guys followed. When they walked on the set, Paisley started yelling "Oh Georgie!" Before she knew it everyone was yelling "Georgie!" Georgie was in the middle of filming when he stood up "Hey! Get the hell out! This is a closed set!" Jax smacked the black guy in the face with the bat then once in the head, then Paisley walked over grabbed Georgies camera, threw it on the floor, and began smashing it while the others destroyed the set, and the rest of his "Roid" crew as Luann call them. Jax yelled for Half-Sack to take a little blonde girl home, Georgie came after Half-Sack and Jax smacked him in the face with the baseball bat, Paisley placed her red heeled foot on Georgie's face looking down at him "You some much as send a friendly text to any of Luann's girls… your next movie will be called "Canseco does Georgie" you understand?" Georgie nodded "I get it" Paisley smiled "Good" she removed her foot from his face, and walked off outside, the guys followed close behind her, Juice got on his bike, and Paisley followed the guys filed out one by one heading back to Teller-Morrow. Paisley waited outside since the guys were in church, she took a long drag off her cigarette, slowly exhaling. It had been a quick church meeting, Jax came out looking at Paisley "We're meeting with Luann at the warehouse, let's go" Paisley nodded getting on Jax's bike, he pulled out of TM and headed to the warehouse. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jax and Paisley heard the door open, and Luann yelled in "Jax? Paisley?" Luann walked through the dark warehouse, continued to yell for them, Paisley giggled softly hearing her mumbling "Shit" Jax opened the door, Luann screamed "Holy shit!" Jax laughed walking toward Luann who was backing up "I'm sorry Jax, I didnt mean to be such a pain in the ass" Jax continued to walk toward Luann backing her into a wall "Wait a minute" she raised her hands up "On please dont" Luann started breathing heavily, Paisley raised her hands "Luann, relax. You think we brought you here so Jax could Adriana you? We're not going to hurt you, we want to help you" Luann started to calm down, Jax flipped on the lights "Your new studio" Luann flicked away tears on her face "New studio? What do you mean?" Paisley looked around "you're not gonna be able to compete without protection and investors, we are going to help you get back on your feet" Luann looked at Jax "SAMCRO as a partner?" Jax nodded "Yupp" Luann placed her hands on her hip "What's the split?" Paisley shook her head "50-50 and our debt goes away" Luann smirked "and If I say no?" Jax cocked his head "It's your only play, darling. We both know that. Luann exhaled, looking around "Life was so much easier when I was sucking dick" Paisley, and Jax chuckled, they embraced Luann in a hug. Jax and Paisley arrived back at the clubhouse, walking In they seen Tara fixing up Bobby, Paisley darted to Bobby "You okay?" Bobby nodded, taking a swing of whiskey "Better now, in the hands of an awesome doctor" Paisley looked up smiling at Tara "Thank you" Paisley stood up, watching Gemma stop in front of her father's bike, she turned down the hall way, Paisley sighed, she then felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, she smiled looking down at the tan arms of Juice, she rubbed her hands over his arms, before pulling away "I need to talk with Gemma" Juice nodded "Alright I'll be in the dorm room" Paisley walked down the hallway, and up the ladder, seeing Gemma sitting on the roof smoking a cigarette, she took a seat next to her mother, they sat there looking at the stars "You okay ma?" Gemma nodded as Jax walked up "You guys okay?" Paisley shrugged "yeah, we're fine" Jax nodded taking a seat next to Paisley. After Gemma walked off Paisley went downstairs, walking into Juice's room, laying down on his bed, Juice turned looking at her "Everything okay?" Paisley smiled softly "Just tired babe, I'm going to sleep, it's just complicated" Juice kissed Paisley's forehead "Goodnight then" Paisley curled up in a blanket, and fell asleep


	16. Life Lessons Learned The Hard Way

Paisley woke up to Juice, giving her a gentle nudge "Hey beautiful, we have to go out to the warehouse, Chibs and I are on protection this morning" Paisley nodded, sitting up stretching "I want to come too" Juice smirked, kissing her cheek "well get ready, Chibs brought your stuff in here from his room, you two were in it for the long run huh?" Paisley still sat in bed giving Juice a slight shoulder shrug "You could say that. He never informed me he was married and had had a kid, so no wonder he didn't put a crow on me" Juice looked away "I'm sorry… I wish I could help" Paisley reached out grabbed Juice's face "You are helping now babe" Juice smiled, and placed his lips against hers "I won't give up" Paisley kissed Juice back "smart choice" she stood up walking toward the bathroom, she grabbed her stuff, shutting the door behind her, she slipped on her black denim skinny jeans, and a white tank top that read "White zombie" in black letters, she grabbed her red heels, slipping them on, and threw on some red lipstick, and black eye liner she walked out of the bathroom "you ready?" Juice looked up, then back down "Holy shit…and I'm the lucky guy that gets in your pants… christ" Paisley laughed kissing Juice "Stop it" Juice wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up by her ass cheeks, he leaned her against the door, he slid his tongue in her mouth, and she rolled her tongue with his, Paisley felt him grow harder against her inner thigh, then a bang on the door, a thick scottish accent yelled "Hurry up!" Paisley laughed, Juice placed her on the ground "someone is mad I assume" Paisley asked Juice shrugged grabbing her hand, leading her down the hall way "Oh well" Once outside Paisley seen Chibs on his bike, he rolled his eyes "Your coming?" Paisley smirked "yes" she climbed behind Juice, and Chibs started up his bike, and drove off, Juice followed. They had arrived at the warehouse after fifteen minutes, Paisley got off Juice's bike, following the guys inside. They took a seat behind Luann, watching the girl that had a broken nose when Paisley last seen her spanking another actor with a shoe, Paisley laughed softly, Juice pulled her closer to him, Luann yelled out "All right! Big Finish Lyla" Paisley continued to watch as Lyla finished the bottle of whiskey, and shoved the neck of the bottle up the guys ass, the guy screamed, and Paisley's mouth dropped open, Juice shut his eyes, and Chibs looked away, Luann yelled "Cut! Check it!" Chibs and Juice stood up, Clapping, and yelling "Bravo! Encore!" Chibs sat down looking at Paisley "did you get your stuff?" Paisley looked to Chibs "Yes I did, thank you" Chibs nodded "so you really with Juice" he pointed up towards Juice, Paisley looked up toward Juice with a small smile "He's serious about me. Unlike a select few" Chibs rolled his eyes "I was serious about ya" Paisley shook her head "Just… don't" Paisley looked up seeing Bobby walk in , she cocked her head to the side, he walked to Luann saying something the next thing Paisley seen was Luann's face turning red and she started yelling, throwing her hands around, Paisley grabbed her phone dialing Jax's number, he picked up "You have to get up here" Jax mumbled "Why?" Paisley sighed, "Bobby told Luann he's handling her books and shit" Jax yelled "Who told him to do that?" Paisley shrugged "Clay I would assume, just get here because Luann is freaking out" Jax hung up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juice, Paisley, and Chibs arrived back at TM, Juice pulled off his helmet as Clay walked by "Hey Clay" Clay muttered, "Get to work" and he loaded on his bike, peeling out. Paisley got off Juice's bike walking toward Tig "Mommy and Daddy fighting? "Tig nodded, walking past Paisley who yelled "Where are you going" Tig yelled back "To protect Clay!" Paisley ran after Tig "Well I'm coming" Tig handed Paisley a helmet, and a he climbed on his bike waving bye at Juice as they sped out of the parking lot after Clay. Tig pulled in behind Clay and Gemma, Paisley looked over Tig's shoulder to see Tara on Jax's bike, she smiled and waved toward Tara, Tig turned off his bike, and she heard Clay ask Gemma "What the hell you doing here?" Gemma stopped walking "Luann called, she's freaking out" Clay got off his bike "That's club business" he took off his helmet placing it on his bike "You got no reason to intervene" Gemma looked at Clay "What? Intervene? She's my friend, she needs to talk" Tig walked off infront of Gemma, Clay stood back "Oh, so when she wants to talk, you what? drop everything?" Gemma shook her head "Jesus christ? What are you? Three?" Clay narrowed his eyes behind his dark shades "Get back to the garage" Gemma cocked her head "Excuse me?" Paisley walked over by Tig watching the fight unravel, Clay continued to stand back from Gemma "The last thing I need is for you running diva over a goddamn cum factory" Gemma stepped to Clay "Asshole" she walked off. Next thing Paisley saw was Clay grabbing a cylinder block, and threw it right into the window of Gemma's SUV, Gemma stopped walking, and turned around, walking to Clay "You stupid piece of shit!' Paisley watched Gemma stop at Clay's bike, taking a swift kick at it, Paisley turned to Tara "Go get Jax" Tara nodded standing up running inside looking for Jax. Clay was punched the hood of Gemma's car as she was yelling at him "Just what those arthritic mitts need, a good pounding" Clay turned around after one last punch "You want to see a good pounding?" By that time Jax, and Tara came outside, Gemma got into Clay's face "Come on bad ass, Lay a hand on me, I'll slit your goddamn throat! You are pathetic!" Gemma turned walking away, Clay grabbed her by the shoulder, Gemma screamed, Jax shoved Clay away "Don't you touch…Don't touch me!" She started sobbing, Tara walked over to Gemma rubbing her shoulders, Paisley looked at Jax, confused, and they both looked to Clay who had the same look on his face. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat on Juice's lap inside the garage, she slid the folder across the table, Clay smiled at Paisley who was nestled against Juice "What did ya get for us Juice?" Juice smiled back to Clay "Zobelle's a goddamn saint, he owns five cigar shops, deacon at his church, widower, one kid" Jax placed a paper infront of Clay "But look at this. Last place league of American nationalists put down roots was San Bernardino, six months later War Boys MC crumbled, entire crew went away for aggravated assault, attacked Zobelle's cigar shop" Clay looked to Jax "War Boys run guns" Jax nodded "They did" Paisley heard Half-Sack speak up "Why would Zobelle care about guns?" Paisley leaned across the table "Because these dickheads are prepping for the great race war" Tig nodded "Zobelle came at us hard, cocky threat. No fear." Jax nodded "He wanted to incite you" Chibs spoke up "So what? We own the law in Charming" Paisley turned to Chibs "Unser… Not Hale" Opie shook his head "Maybe he got Hale" Jax shrugged "If Hale could be bought, we'd have him" Clay leaned back in his chair "Maybe we never offered him the right pay off, Let's just stick to the devil we know" Opie looked to Clay "Darby's Lodi cook shops are all shuttered up, Maybe he's gone mobile" Clay slammed his hand on the table "Yeah? Well! Let's find those meth labs okay?" Tig opened the Garage door, Gemma stepped through the office door, Looking at Jax "Ima called. Miss double penetration is ready for you" Juice smirked at Jax, along with the rest of the guys, Jax stood up "Oh, well I'll be right back, gotta give her a safe ride" Clay laughed "A producer's work is never done huh?" Jax stopped in his tracks "Should've given me a heads up, about Bobby taking over Luann's books, I brought this to the club it's my action" Clay raised his voice "Bobby needs it, he did two months inside for us, Maybe it's time you start thinking about someone other then yourself" Paisley shook her head against Juice's chest, and he ran his hand up and down her back, all she heard from Jax was a simple "Yeah" and his foot steps disappeared.  
Paisley looked to Juice as the guys disbursed "A lot of tension recently..." Juice nodded kissing her head "It will be okay" Clay walked back in "Hey you two, we are gonna head out to figure out this meth lab shit, Juice we need you in disguise" Juice nodded "Alright, be ready in five" Clay nodded, patting Juice's shoulder "you are a good man Juice" Paisley stood up from Juice's lap, he smiled up at her "You ready?" Paisley nodded as Juice handed her his kutte, Paisley and Juice walked off toward a gray dodge ram, Paisley kissed Juice softly "I'm going with you guys but… I'm staying in the truck" Juice cocked his head "Holy shit…" Paisley laughed "I just don't feel well" Paisley loaded into the truck sitting between Opie and Tig. The ride over to the lumber yard was awkward, and silent before Opie spoke up "So… Juice?" Paisley nodded her head "Yes. What about him?" Tig rolled his eyes, huffing "You had Chibs… what else could you want?" Paisley shrugged "If you don't know the whole story why are you throwing your two cents in?" Tig turned looking at her "You have such a mouth on you" Paisley smirked "I learned from the best." Everyone in the truck in unison "Gemma" They laughed reaching their destination. Juice climbed out the back of the truck, and walked toward the guy dealing, Paisley watched intensely, and seen them walking toward the truck, Paisley gave a thumbs up to the guys, Juice lead the dealer to the truck, Tig punched the dealer as he came around the truck, Opie grabbed him, covering his mouth, Paisley walked forward, leaning infront of the dealer "Where is Darby dealing the crank?" He shook his head side to side, Paisley placed her foot against the dealers Balls "No you don't want to tell me? Because if you don't it will be either glass or steel" The dealer nodded quickly, Opie uncovered his mouth "Charming, water road, out by the streams, Shitty red house" Paisley smirked pulling her foot away "good boy" they let the guy go, Paisley hugged onto Juice, he loaded into the bed of the truck, Paisley climbed back into the middle between Tig and Opie, and they drove back to TM.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at TM Paisley sat in the office with Gemma when they heard the door open, Paisley glanced up seeing Tara, they smiled at one another, Tara handed Gemma a cup "I need your pee to make sure there is no internal damage just to be safe. No blood you'll be set" Gemma nodded walking off into the bathroom, Paisley heard a motorcycle pull into the lot, both Tara and Paisley darted to the window, Paisley seen Jax and Ima on the back on his bike, Tara mumbled "Son of a bitch" Paisley leaned on the wall "You good with that rubbing on Jax?" Tara turned to Paisley "I trust him" Gemma stood in the room "It's not him you should worry about its them, they think he's a free dick, gotta teach them" Paisley laughed "Set the bitch straight, others see it. Everyone knows" Tara stared at Paisley then looked to Gemma "What? Like hit her?" Gemma gave a slight shrug "kick, scratch, whatever" Tara shook her head "I'm not 18 years old anymore guys, my cat fighting days are behind" Paisley rolled her eyes "We'll see" Tara walked away, Paisley sighed turning to the garage watching Juice, she smiled some, then seeing Chibs walk in, Gemma shut the door "Little lady… you are tearing his heart a part" Paisley shrugged "I don't care. He really fucked with me ma, he cheated on me…" Gemma sighed hugging onto Paisley "If your happy with Juice… then stay with Juice, but just know that man out there is in love with you. Both of them." Paisley hugged back nodding "I know ma" Paisley heard Clay yell for her, she pulled away from Gemma, and walked into the Garage "Yeah Clay?" Clay looked around "We are going out to destroy that meth lab, You in?" Paisley nodded "Yeah" Clay tossed her a black hoodie and a black stocking cap, she slipped it on, pulling the hat on her head. Paisley walked across the parking lot, loading into the van, sitting next to Juice. The ride seemed to take forever since nobody was talking, when they arrived Paisley sat in the Van incase something went wrong, Juice laid his lips against hers "I'll be back, I promise" Juice walked off, Paisley looked to Chibs, she grabbed his hand, he turned looking at her, Paisley sighed, looking down "Be careful" she felt Chibs pull his hand away, she got back inside the van. A few minutes passed by and she heard gun shots, Paisley seen a vehicle speed off down the road, she looked back to the house and hearing the explosion, the guys came walking back to the van, Paisley got out running toward Juice, she hugged him "You okay?" He nodded picking her up, walking back to the van, once everyone was loaded into the van, Tig sped off back to Charming. They got to back to TM, the guys all guys wandered off, Tig and Paisley stood as Clay stared at Gemma who was standing in the office, Paisley nudged Clay "Go talk to her" Tig smiled to Clay "Yeah, get going" Clay walked off, Tig placed his arm on Paisley's shoulders, walking toward the guys "You going to the wrap party?" Paisley nodded "Most likely" Tig smiled "You know. You are good for him" Paisley looked up smiling at Tig "Thanks" Tig left her alone with Juice, she felt his arms wrap around her waist pulling her closer to him "You ready for the party" Paisley pressed against Juice "Yeah, I am" he leaned down kissing her mouth, he pulled away, He straddled his bike, Paisley climbed behind him, he revved the engine before following the guys toward the warehouse. Arriving at the warehouse, she was sitting on Juice's lap, downing shots as they were passed around. Paisley looked up seeing Opie staring at her from across the room, feeling slightly uncomfortable, she adjusted herself, pulling a joint from her pocket, putting it to her mouth, lighting it, taking a long drag, Passing it to Juice who took it taking a drag, Juice leaned up nipping at her collar bone, cupping her breasts in his hands, she straddled Juice rolling her head back, as he sucked on her neck, Juice pulled her head down to his "Let's go somewhere" Paisley nodded, staggering toward the bathroom. Juice held onto her hips, keeping her steady, she walked into the bathroom, Juice shut the door behind him, he picked Paisley up placing her on the bathroom counter, he pulled off her jeans, and panties, kneeling down he shoved his face right Into her pussy, not hesitating, he nibbled on her clit, Paisley moaned arching her back, he shoved two fingers inside her, pumping them back and forth into her, Paisley grabbed the back of Juices head, he swirled his tongue over her clit, she leaned back "Juice, fuck me please" Juice stood up unbuttoning his pants, pulling his pants and boxers down, Paisley smirked "Condom?" Juice smiled, pulling out a condom, slipping it over his dick, shoving his dick inside her, wrapping his arms around her as he thrusted. Paisley moaned rolling her head back, digging her nails into his back as she raked them up his body. Paisley felt herself constrict around him, causing her to whimper "Juice!" He thrusted deeper inside her, releasing his cum into the condom, then pulled out. Paisley laid her forehead against his staring at one another, Juice kissed her gently "Paisley... I think I love you" Paisley laughed some "it's the booze baby" Juice pulled away, pulling on his pants, Paisley got off the counter pulling back on her panties, and skinny jeans, They walked out of the bathroom, she kissed Juice again "Im going to have Opie take me home babe" Juice nodded "Okay. I love you" Paisley waved bye, walking after Opie "Hey Ope!" Opie turned around "Yeah?" Paisley stopped infront of Opie "Take me home?" Opie smile "Alright" Paisley climbed onto his bike, Opie followed, revved the engine, speeding off toward Paisley's house. They arrived twenty minutes later, Paisley climbed off the bike, Opie followed her to the door, they stood outside for a moment, Paisley looked up at Opie "So…" Opie looked down at Paisley "yeah… I should go" Paisley watched as it started to rain "Just come inside" she unlocked the door and walked in, Opie followed close behind.   
Paisley heard the door click lock, she wandered up the stairs, changing into her pj's, she yelled for Opie "Opie! Come on" a few seconds later Opie appeared in the door way of Paisley's room, she laid down in bed, Opie took off his boots, and kutte, he pulled off his shirt, Paisley looked at him, he walked across the room, pulling the blankets up, seeing Paisley's bare stomach, she watched him analyze her, he laid next to her, pulling her close, Paisley pressed her body against against Opie's, he grabbed the side of her face, his fingers tangled in her hair, he pressed his lips against hers, she kissed back exhaling sharply, Opie pulled away looking at her, Paisley smiled some, he grabbed her pulling her on top of him, Paisley straddled on Opie, feeling his dick throbbing against her pussy, Paisley bit onto her lower lip as Opie ran his hands over her stomach, feeling him trace over her tattoos, Opie pulled open his boxers, and moved Paisley's thong away from her entrance, he slowly inserted himself in her, Paisley shuts her eyes slowly, letting a little moan escape, Paisley moved up and down on Opie causing him to groan, he reached up grabbing her breasts, pinching her nipples, Paisley inhaled deeply, Opie flipped her around so she was on all fours, he thrusted inside of her, grabbing her by the hair, shoving her down into the pillow, Paisley moaned, Opie smacked her ass, he reached around started rubbing her clit, Paisley felt her legs start to shake, as Opie slammed his dick In and out of her harder, shoving her face down in the pillow again, Opie felt her pussy constrict around his dick, he slammed deeper in her, then he groaned as he came inside her, he dropped on top of her kissing the back of her head, he pulled out, causing Paisley to whimper, Opie laid down, Paisley laid beside him, he rolled over grabbing her face kissing her again "None of this gets to Juice" Paisley kissed back, Opie grabbed her breast pinching her nipple, Paisley moaned "I won't say anything" Opie wrapped around Paisley "Sounds good" Paisley sighed, falling asleep.


	17. Better Off This Way

Paisley climbed out of her car, pulling her sunglasses off her face, reaching in her backseat throwing her bag over her shoulder, she walked toward the garage, seeing Opie stare her down, she smiled softly before looking for Juice, seeing him no where she sighed, she lifted her head seeing Bobby pull out of the garage, his bike making all sorts of popping sounds causing Paisley to make a disgusted face as Bobby pulled infront of the guys when Half-Sack spoke up "Ah! An old fat boy on an old fat boy" Bobby shot him a look, and Half-Sack looked down "Sorry" Jax lit up a cigarette "I thought you put that beast to sleep" Paisley walked towards Jax, taking his cigarette, inhaling deeply, then exhaled "Yeah Bobby" Bobby turned looking at his bike "This fat boy ain't even reached it prime" Paisley laughed "Looks like it can barely reach the end of the lot" Everyone chuckled Bobby shook his head "Best bike for a long run, and I put it up against any of your pretty Dynas" Paisley looked down at Bobby's chaps "You hitting the gay rodeo on the way too? Because I'm really not looking forward to that" the guys started laughing again and Bobby turned to Paisley "Cowhide protects the man hide" Bobby climbed on his bike, starting it back up as it popped and black smoke poured out Half-Sack shook his head "Man… really? Come on I have to ride behind that thing" Paisley stood beside Chibs still keeping her eyes out for Juice, looking down when Chibs spoke "Shut up! You should be used to getting sprayed in the face, prospect" Half-sack grabbed his junk "Eat me Chibby, well… I mean your ex already has so" Paisley's mouth dropped open, and Chibs stood up, Paisley grabbed onto him "Don't" Chibs pointed at Half-Sack "See, the thing is I like a full scrote when I snack on someone, same with this beauty, hence why she isn't into you anymore" Half-sack laughed some "Is that right? Because if that's the case you can have that pretty soon" Paisley laughed some, and Tig shook his head "What you gonna spontaneously sprout a nut?" Half-sack bit his lower lip "No… I'm getting a neuticle" Paisley looked to Jax then back to Half-Sack "getting a what?" Half-sack shrugged "I'm getting a fake ball, it's an implant gives me a sense of symmetry" Paisley laughed "Wait. Your for real?" Half-sack nodded looking at Paisley "Yeah, I'm I'm just waiting for VA insurance to clear" Opie looked confused "Your getting at glass ball?" Half-sack shook his his head "No it feels real… like a…" Chibs laughed "a hard boiled egg?" Half-sack still was talking "Soft, you know squishy" Clay pulled in looking around "Do I even want to know?" Paisley shook her head "Nope you dont" Clay smiled and Paisley planted a kiss on his cheek "Who am I riding with?" Clay looked around "What about Opie?" Paisley looked to Opie "I guess it couldn't hurt" she walked towards Opie, and climbed behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, she heard a couple gun shots, and they drove off following Clay. They drove out of Charming toward the highway the guys turned off on a separate road, allowing the rest of guys to continue the run for the blood drive, they pulled into a parking lot in front of a place called "surplus Galt" Paisley got off Opie's bike, he followed, he slowly placed his hand in the small of Paisley's back, as they followed the guys in the building. Paisley stood looking around as Opie walked away, she seen Edmond step forward from the back, sending Paisley a nod, she nodded back catching up to Jax, they walked into the back when Jax spoke up "Military surplus as cover wish we thought of that" Cameron walked toward a box "That's Edmond, Boys a genius" Chibs snickered "Must get that from his mother" Edmond smiled gathering up some blankets "Obviously" Clay looked at the rolls of blankets "How do we carry?" Cameron rolled out a blanket "Ten guns in each, roll It up, strap it on" Bobby nodded "just a biker with a bedroll" Paisley leaned in the doorway "Six riders, five dozen. That's a good haul" Edmond nodded "runs are set up for the next three months, on every two weeks" Clay crossed his arms "We'll try to cover as many runs as we can with charity rides" Opie stood by Paisley "Cops never mess with us when we're serving humanity" Jax nodded "rest of the time, travel in twos, stay off main roads should be no problem" Cameron turned to Clay "The thirty two, they are real pleased the way this worked out with samcro" Clay shifted his weight from one leg to the other "Yeah, you tell the scabby fence boys I'm all about the cause" Edmond looked away "Tell em yourself" Cameron shook his head head toward Edmond "Edmond..." Cameron sighed, Paisley looked toward Chibs as Cameron spoke "Jimmy O, some of the calcarragh crew, might be coming state side, time allows" Paisley watched Chibs tense up as everyone looked to him, he slowly said "Tiocfaidh a la, their day will come" Paisley watched Chibs walk away, Paisley walked after him, she grabbed his hand "Chibs…" he turned looking at her "I'm fine love" Paisley nodded "alright" she walked away leaving Chibs to his thoughts. She stood outside next to Opie's bike, taking a drag from her cigarette as the guys loaded the bikes, she hopped on Opie's back, and they sped off back toward the highway. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled on the highway as the other charters had passed them, trailing behind with the guns on their bikes, Paisley's hands wrapped around Opie, she smiled some as the air hit her face. Paisley jerked her head up hearing Bobby's motorcycle back firing again, she then seen Bobby's bike slam off Tigs back tire, sending him flying down into an embankment. Opie pulled over, Paisley flew off the bike, running down the hill to Tig "Tig! Tig!" Chibs followed behind her, Paisley kneeled on the ground as Tig grabbed his leg, clenching his teeth, Paisley yelled to Opie to call an ambulance, within ten minutes one showed up taking Tig to the closest Hospital, they followed behind the ambulance to the hospital, Paisley sat on the Hospital bed next to Tig holding his hand "it's okay Tiggy, I'm here" Tig smiled some "I got a job for ya" Paisley rolled her eyes "Stop it" Bobby came walking back "Okay so we got some good news and some bad news" Tig looked to Bobby "well?" Bobby rubbed the back of his neck "Good news is you can travel, bad news is…we have to move you to another hospital HMO bullshit" Tig rolled his head back "Christ… Come on!" He raised his voice "Stitch me up! sons of bitches!" Paisley kissed Tigs forehead "Shhh! It will be okay" a nurse wheeled over a wheelchair, and wrapped his leg up for the trip, Paisley wheeled Tig outside to wait for the ambulance hearing Tig mumbling "I hate Kaiser" Bobby huffed "Shit that bitch has your insurance card" Happy raised his hand "I got it" Tig looked miserable "Where is that hospital at!?" Bobby nudged Half-Sack "Find out" Half-sack flew his arms in the air "What do you want me to ask?" Bobby pointed to the ambulance "Ask whoever is in there" Half-sack ran along, Paisley parked Tig, then looked to Bobby as Tig spoke to him "Clay said your task is to be my bitch" Bobby nodded standing infront of Tig "Yeah he did" Tig smirked "I have one request" Bobby looked at Tig raising his eyebrows Tig pointed at Bobby "leave that piece of shit fat boy on the side of the road" Bobby held up his hand "Dude that is my baby, I…" Tig cut him off "No! It almost killed me!" Bobby raised his voice "That is the first bike I bought new!" Paisley seen a black van pull up, a bald headed guy got out of of the passenger seat, shoving her down, two other guys got out of the back pointing a gun at Bobby and one at Half-Sack, Paisley yelled "TIG! WE WILL FIND YOU" Half-sack ran jumping on his bike, Bobby followed but all his bike would do was backfire, he yelled "Go track em Half-Sack" Paisley still sat on the ground before she felt someone lift her up, she looked up at Happy, she smiled "Thanks" He nodded, Paisley seen Bobby on the phone and she turned back to Happy "Dad isnt gonna be Happy" Happy nodded, Paisley leaned her back against Happy, he wrapped his arms around her, Bobby walked back over "Break it up love birds, we gotta meet Clay" Paisley smiled, looking back to Happy "guess I'm all yours" Happy smirked "I guess so" He got on his bike, Paisley followed, climbing behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, they sped off down the road, they pulled off about 9 miles down, seeing the guys, Happy parked, and Paisley climbed on the bike, Happy held onto her hips as they walked, the guys were standing around, Half-Sack pulled in followed by Piney, Bobby spoke up walking toward Half-Sack "Where's the bounty hunters?" Half-sack pulled off his helmet "They got Tig maybe two miles down the road at a motel first floor, room twelve" Chibs cocked his head "Wonder why they stopped at a motel" Half-sack shook his head "Don't know, they beat the shit out of him on the side of the road, motel was the next stop" Paisley rolled her eyes "He provoked him, you can't bring him in beat up to a pulp, they are patching him up" Jax nodded "Alright let's go handle this" Clay turned around "If they hit a motel, they got a long ride ahead of them, they will be there for a while, call up the run" Clay nodded to Opie "Tell the boys from Tacoma to get back down here" Jax looked at Clay "That will take hours, we have to do this now" Clay stared at Jax "No" Chibs stepped in "He's right, we don't know how long they're going to keep him…" Clay cut off Chibs "What in broad daylight? This is the way we stay off the radar right? We are going to be doing runs up here every two weeks with a blanket full of guns" Jax raised his voice "and bringing five more guys into the mix is going to make it low profile?" Clay yelled back "We wait ubtil dark, Somebody goes out for food…" Jax cut off Clay "we don't know if they're going to be here after dark, we got eight on four" Clay narrowed his eyes "You heard Bobby! They're armed to the teeth! We have no idea what kind of firepower they're sitting on, we got handguns" Jax raised his eye brows "we got surprise" Clay pointed to Opie "Call the guys" Jax yelled "Call a vote" Paisley watched on as Clay shoved Jax "You don't call a vote" Jax grabbed a hold of Clay before the guys separated them Jax yelled out "You lay your goddamn hands on me…" Bobby shoved Jax and Clay away "Hey! You two, come on. Everybody's fried, it's my fault, I got Tig hurt, stupid shit, but everyone has to calm down!" Paisley walked to Jax, handing him a cigarette "Have a smoke" Paisley walked away with Jax, and Piney pulled up in the flatbed, Paisley looked up "Where you going?" Piney smirked handing Jax a gun "You want to get this done, jump on the back!" Paisley climbed on the back, Jax grabbed the gun, climbing on the back, Paisley yelled "Chibs, Sack come on!" Happy spoke up "What are we doing?" Paisley screamed "Shit kicking!" Happy climbed on followed by Chibs and Half-Sack. Paisley, Jax, Happy, Chibs, and Half-Sack all stood on the back as Piney drove off, Paisley leaned on Happy who smirked at her, leaning to her ear "Your asking for trouble" Paisley nodded "I'm aware" 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They approached the motel, Jax yelled up "What's the plan old man!" Piney pulled forward, then started backing up Paisley yelled "Simple plan at that, Come on guys, load up!" They sat against the back of the flatbed as Piney started backing up toward the window, Happy sat infront of Paisley as Piney back right into the window, Half-Sack, and Chibs got down Jax yelled "Don't move!" Chibs yelled back grabbing Tig "Or I will blow your balls off" Paisley ran down, pulling the duct tape off of Tigs mouth "Hey guys, I gotta go this is my ride" Paisley, Chibs and Half-Sack got back on the Flat bed, along with Tig, Happy covered Paisley again yelling "Go Go Go!" Piney pulled away laughing, Paisley hugged onto Happy as they drove off. They arrived back at the little spot they had left Clay in, Jax was securing the guns on his saddle bag, when Opie spoke up "You think I have a death wish?" He took a seat on his bike "sounds like some crazy shit brother" Opie raised his hands "No comment?" Paisley looked to Opie "You wanna knock it off?" Jax held up his hand to Paisley, turning back to Opie "Just a little cautious I guess. Not sure what I say aint gonna land in Clay's ear" Opie stood up walking toward Jax, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jax shook his head "You tell me, Bro" Opie narrowed his eyes "Don't drag me into whatever bullshit you got going on with stepdaddy, alright?" Jax smirked "Yeah" Jax then loaded on his bike, Opie looked at Paisley, motioning her to come to him. Paisley climbed behind Opie with a sigh, looking at Happy who cocked his head, mouthing at her "You okay?" Paisley nodded as Opie revved his engine following Clay to the drop, guys from the charter came up behind her grabbing the cargo, Clay pulled the president in for a hug, patting his back, after the drop, the guys headed to the Clubhouse party, they pulled in Paisley hurriedly climbed off Opie's bike, looking for Happy. Paisley took a seat next to Bobby, looking up at Opie who was staring at her, Jax walked away with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand, Paisley took ahold of the joint Bobby passed to her, she inhaled deeply, leaning back in her chair, Bobby laughed "When we get back, im locking Jax, and Clay in a room, gotta work this shit back" Paisley exhaled sharply coughing a little bit as Opie spoke up "It's more than that, Jax has got to get over his dead daddy shit" Paisley looked at Opie, curling her lip "The fuck did you just say?" Opie looked at Paisley "You heard me" Paisley stood up, walked to Opie smiling at him, clenching her fist, pulling her arm back, laying her fist right square in Opie's nose "Don't talk about my father you piece of shit!" Chibs grabbed Paisley lifting her up, walking off with her Paisley heard Opie groan "Holy fuck!" Paisley wiggled around in Chibs arms "Chibs! Let me go! Fucking let me go!" Chibs sat her down "Look at me" Paisley looked at Chibs tears rolling down her face, "what?" Chibs smiled "I see you kept up with boxing eh?" Paisley nodded "Yes…can I go finish him off?" Chibs laughed dropping his head "No darling, but I'm not mad at you, you did the right thing" Paisley felt Chibs finger flick away the stray tears on her face, Paisley hugged Chibs tightly, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him, Chibs reached up, stroking the side of Paisley's face, slowly pressing his lips against hers, Paisley felt her legs grow weak, and her lip quivered against his, Chibs pulled away looking at her "I'm sorry" Paisley looked at Chibs "It's alright, Maybe we're better off this way" Chibs held onto her hand as they walked back to the guys, Opie holding his nose staring Paisley down, she raised up her middle finger with as smirk crept across her lips before walking away with Chibs.


	18. Yesterday's Feelings

Paisley gripped onto Chibs side as he took the turns, Paisley leaned with Chibs, he stopped out front of Jax's place, she climbed off of Chibs bike, walking to the door, she glanced at the driveway seeing Gemma's car in the drive, rolling her eyes "Lovely…whole god damn family is here" Chibs laughed "You love em" Paisley gave a small shrug "Sometimes" Chibs reached around opening the door for Paisley she walked in "Morning everyone!" Jax turned around looking at Chibs "She doesn't look like the prospect, thought he was coming with you" Paisley flipped Jax off "I'm better then Half-Sack" Gemma huffed "You got that right" taking a sip from her coffee, Chibs smiled, rubbing Paisley's back "The wee man goes under the knife today, Getting his sack filled" Gemma almost spit out her coffee, "Excuse me?" Paisley laughed "He completing himself ma!" Chibs pulled off his sunglasses looked to Jax "we're supposed to meet Clay at the shop" Jax nodded, lifting up a box with clothes in it "I'm ready dump these in my truck" Chibs grabbed Jax by the hips thrusting against him, Jax spun around "What are you…" Chibs grabbed the box from Jax, holding a bagel in his hand "Pleasure" Jax smiled "Remembering breakfast with Daddy?" Chibs walked out the door yelling "Oh yeah, Kippers and oat cakes. Delicious" Paisley laughed, as Jax kissed Tara then looked to Gemma "See you later" Gemma smiled "See ya babe" Paisley was almost to the door when Gemma yelled "Back on with Chibs huh?" Paisley looked around the corner "Nope" and out she went shutting the door behind her, climbing behind Chibs, he revved his engine and sped off, following Jax.  
They arrived at Zobelle's shop, Paisley climbed off of Chibs bike looking at Clay, Jax walked toward Clay "You want us outside?" Clay rolled his eyes "Oh,If you don't mind" he walked passed Jax, then looked to Paisley "Nice knock on Opie…don't do it again" Paisley nodded watching Clay walk inside Zobelle's cigar shop, Paisley narrowed her eyes seeing the other Hale boy walk out, they all waited as Clay finally came out tossing boxes of high priced cigars to all the guys but Jax, who just rolled his eyes, getting on his bike, Paisley climbed behind Chibs as they all drove off one by one. Chibs pulled in at Teller-Morrow, Paisley looked to Chibs "Have you seen Juice?" Chibs shrugged "inside?" Paisley smiled, running into the clubhouse, she stopped seeing Jax talking with him, she noticed Juice look up at her and smile then turned back to Jax, Jax smacked the table with a smile, standing up walking passed Paisley, kissing her cheek then headed out the door, Paisley ran to Juice hugging onto him "I missed you" Juice laughed hugging back "Me too babe" Paisley pressed her lips against his, he wrapped his arms around her small frame pulling her against his body, she heard someone clear their throat, turning she seen Chibs with hurt in his eyes "We have church Juice" Juice nodded kissing Paisley's forehead "See you in a minute" Paisley nodded as Juice walked into the Chapel, she turned back to Chibs who shook his head, following behind Juice. Paisley walked outside looking at Opie, he motioned for her to come, she walked to Opie, climbing on the back of his bike, he revved his engine, and drove off to the barbershop, when they arrived Clay was Inside talking with Unser, they walked In, Clay looked up smiling at Paisley, then handed a paper to the Unser "Any names on that letter you know?" Unser scanned over the letter "No, county officials turn over all the time, I'll float it around the city clerks office, see if any names jump out" Clay nodded "Well… make sure you keep it clear of your Deputy, Zobelle could be pulling strings on both Hale brothers" Unser looked up at Clay from his chair "Conspiracy theories? Sounding a little paranoid aren't you?" Paisley smirked "Rather be safe then stupid" Opie looked to Paisley "Speaking of stupid…" Paisley and Clay looked out the window, seeing Zobelle's crew step outside of a shop Clay motioned motioned for Tig "Come on" they walked outside, seeing Zobelle's crew step into the middle of the street, Clay held back Tig as Opie walked toward Weston, Paisley followed after him, she heard Tig yell "Get back here" Paisley heard a motorcycle come toward them as Weston asked "You got something to say Lady and Gentlemen?" Jax pulled between Weston, Opie, and Paisley "Street brawl is not the answer Ope, and Pais what are you doing?" Jax climbed off his bike, and Weston pushed it over, Jax shoved Weston down "You son of a bitch!" Paisley felt someone pull her away, she turned around seeing Clay, they watched on as Jax, Opie, and Tig beat the hell out of a Zobelle's crew.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat out in the police station, waiting on the guys to be released, Hale walked across the room, waving his hand to Paisley, she stood up following after him, they walked back to the holding cell when Hale mumbled "This is their warning. If it happens again 30 days they will get" Paisley chuckled "I got it. Tell them that" an officer unlocked the jail cell that was holding Weston and the other two guys, Hale looked to Weston "This happens again, 30 days for public distrubance" Weston nodded "Yes sir" he walked passed Paisley with a smile "Have a good day Miss" Paisley curled up her lip, and listened as Weston and the other two guys whistled the stsr spangled banner, Paisley walked over to Clay, Jax, Opie, and Tig, unlocking the cell Paisley hugged onto Opie, she broke away hugging Tig when Hale said "Jax, Clay, and Paisley, I need a minute" Tig let go of Paisley then him and Opie walked off, Paisley turned to Hale as he handed Jax a yellow folder "What is it?" Jax asked as he pulled out some photos that were taken when they met with Laroy, Paisley looked up to Hale "You running surveillance on us?" Hale shook his head "Not us… Zobelle" Jax held up a disc Hale swallowed hard "Got footage from a security camera, that's Opie torching the meth lab" Clay looked at Hale "Why you giving us this shit?" Hale licked his lips "I'm not Unser, and I'm not on any body's payroll" Jax looked to Clay and started out the door but Hale stopped them again "Something else you should know…" Clay and Jax stopped and turned back around and Hale continued "Few years ago, this developer buddy of my brother, got caught running a scam. Get a zoning official on the take, threaten land owners with eminent domain, force then to sell their property on the cheap, my old man was a judge on the case, he buried it. Guy walked away" Clay started laughing, Hale looked at Clay "Jakes buddy got a new job, on the San Joaquin zoning commission" Paisley smirked "There's no highway" Hale nodded "Doubt it" Clay walked off holding the paper Hale gave him, Jax patted Hales shoulder walking off, Paisley looked to Hale, kissing him on the lips, then whispering in his ear "Thanks doll, appreciate it" she walked off after Jax, and Clay.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley found herself sitting in her same bar stool, playing with a shot glass, with her head on the bar counter, she heard foot steps walk across the room coming toward her, she slowly sat up looking at Chibs "Hey" Chibs looked down at her "Are you insane?" Paisley cocked her head, raising her eyebrows "what are you talking about?" Chibs crossed his arms "Aj Weston is what I'm talking about, you can't be a hard ass, you will get yourself hurt" Paisley rolled her eyes "Whatever Chibs" Chibs grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up, Paisley tried shoving Chibs away "Get off Chibs" Chibs shook his head grabbing her tighter "start learning your place, you aren't an old lady, so get on your knees" Paisley's mouth dropped, taking her free arm, punching Chibs in the stomach, he released her arm "Don't ever talk to me like that" Paisley walked away, feeling her face grow warmer, she sat outside, digging through her bag for a cigarette, pulling one out and shoving it in her mouth, lighting it taking a long drag, she felt shaking "Fucking asshole" she sat outside for a while, calming herself. Paisley walked back inside as the guys came out from church, Juice walked up to her, hugging her whispering in her ear "I heard Chibs yelling at you, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner" Paisley shook her head "He's right…" Juice pulled away looking at her "No he's not" they walked outside, taking a seat next to Jax, and Piney who were talking with Tara and Gemma, Gemma hugged Paisley then walked inside, Juice held onto Paisley by the hips, she watched Chibs walk across the parking lot, then get into the green van, Chibs turned it over and the engine stalled, Paisley cocked her head, he turned it over again, Paisley's eyes grew bigger as she watched Chibs stagger to get out of the van to get away from it as fast as possible, the next thing she seen was the van blow up sending Chibs flying, she ran to Chibs body as it laid on the ground, screaming "CHIBS!" Jax ran to Paisley, he yelled for Tara who came running over "Don't move him like that" Paisley was still screaming "CHIBS!" Clay sent in Juice who scooped up Paisley, dragging her away as she was kicking "Juice let me go!" Juice kept a stern face "I'm sorry but I can't" Tig rushed to Juice "Let me take her" Juice nodded, Tig grabbed onto Paisley holding her close "Shhhh" Paisley latched to Tig, crying. Tig ran his hand over Paisley's head, softly rocking her, she lifted her head hearing the ambulance pull into TM, she looked up at Tig "He needs me…" Tig shook his head "You can't do anything, you aren't anything anything to him" Paisley felt the tears stream down her face, Tig pulled her in again "Im sorry" Paisley pulled away from Tig "I want Juice" Tig nodded, yelling for Juice "Juice! Your old lady wants you! Juice walked inside sitting next to Paisley, rubbing his thumb over her cheek bone "It will be okay… I'm here" Paisley nestled against Juice "Don't leave…" she felt him nod "I wont" was the last words she heard. She woke to hearing more sirens, she lifted herself up, looking down at Juice, she stood up trying not to wake him, grabbing his hoodie she stumbled outside, makeup that had dried on her face, she heard heels clicking off the concrete, looking up at Gemma who hugged her "Baby, I'm so sorry" Paisley just stood there, still In shock. Gemma let go of Paisley, who looked around "Where's Jax?" Gemma pointed up to Jax, Paisley's laid upon Jax, she walked to him, Jax grabbed her pulling her into a hug, when Hale approached them "This was Zobelle" Paisley grabbed Jax's cigarette from his mouth, taking a drag, exhaling then handed it back to Jax "Otto, and now Chibs. This guy is trying to break us. All of us." Hale shook his head "There's gotta be something we can find on this guy" Jax smirked "He doesn't make mistakes, I pushed us off of retaliation for Otto, but after this… Clay will go at Zobelle full bore, I got a bad feeling we'll be walking right into a trap" Hale stared at Jax "Then don't play it back to out" Paisley shook her head "Not the way this works. Someone hurts us like this. We retaliate. Have to." Hale shrugged "That's it? You're going to run blind off the cliff?" Jax sighed "Maybe not. If I can get to Zobelle first, I can protect the club" Hale shook his head "What happens when you find him?" Jax flicked his cigarette butt away "You tell me" Hale looked around "You asking me to help SAMCRO?" Jax shrugged "we both know this guys got got some kind of leverage on you" Paisley smiled at Hale "Think of it as a self-serving favor" Hale looked at Paisley then to Jax "I go off the grid and help you find this guy, you've got to promise that you will hand him over to me alive" Jax rolled his eyes "What do you do? You can't arrest him?" Hale smirked "Bring him in as a person of interest, question him up to twenty four hours, at least It will give Clay time to calm down, maybe you get your crew thinking straight." Jax nodded "Alright, I get to him first, I give him to you, do It by the book" Hale nodded "I'll dig into the cigar shop records for a home address" Paisley crossed her arms "Pull Westons info too, I want them brought down, if it comes to a dead end we rattle Darby" Paisley walked away, holding back the urge to cry. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley woke in a dorm room, she sat up looking around frantically, then feeling relieved when her eyes stumbled across Juice's kutte hanging over the chair, she slowly laid back down rubbing her eyes, remembering what happened last night. She sat up, grabbing Juices SAMCRO hoodie, before walking out of his room, heading down the hallway, she made her way into the main room of the clubhouse, seeing Unser sitting at the bar enjoying a cup of coffee, she smiled softly, before heading outside, she took a step outside feeling the sunlight hit her skin, she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around seeing Juice, she leaned up kissing him on the cheek "Hey baby" he smiled hugging her "Hey, I hope you didn't mind me dragging you back to my room, you were out cold" Paisley nodded "Nah, it's okay. You did what you had to do." Paisley heard one of the police officers yell "Hey! This Is a crime scene!" She looked up seeing Edmond walking toward them, and the guys walked passed Paisley, Clay mumbled to Tig "What is this Mcbastard doing here?" Paisley smirked "Irish love a good car bomb" Tig looked at Paisley "You are my true love, you took the words right out of my mouth" Paisley laughed "Oh Tiggy!" Clay stopped infront of Edmond "You being here in broad daylight... it's not the smartest move" Edmond placed his hands on his hips "My da thought it'd be wise to come find out what all the noise was last night" Paisley stepped infront of Clay "Accident, Chibs rubbed some wrong wires together" Edmond smirked, looking at the guys then back to Paisley "I grew up in south Armagh, Boys. Sodium nitrate was the fragrance of my youth, know It anywhere" Jax grabbed Paisley's arm, pulling her back behind him "We're dealing with the problem" Edmond looked at Jax "The problem is the Feds, this blast will bring them around" Clay spoke up "It ain't going to get that far, tell your old man we got it contained" Edmond sniffed some, then looked back to Clay "Sure. I'll let the folks know there's nothing to worry about" Edmond walked off, and Unser walked outside handing Clay a piece of paper "Location of our two white friends" Clay looked up at Unser "How long till Lodi gers out here?" Unser shrugged "It's flagged as a priority, surprised they aren't here yet" Paisley heard Jax phone ring, watching him step aside to take the call, she looked Back to Unser "Send your boys out for doughnuts, so we can do a little clean up" Unser turned to the his officers "Yeah, they do look…famished" Clay looked down at Paisley seeing the dark circles under her eyes, he mumbled "I know you want to do this for Chibs. But let me call the shots princess" Paisley nodded slowly, Clay turned to Juice "I want you to power scrub this place, I want jet clueless for CSU, also…" Clay looked back at Paisley then back to Juice "Watch her" Juice nodded "Sparkle and Shine, and don't worry about her." Clay walked off "Let's find Zobelle" Paisley walked after Clay "I'm coming" Clay stopped "No, stay here with Juice. That's an order" Paisley rolled her eyes "whatever" the guys all left, Paisley sighed, pulling off her shirt, leaning back letting the sun crawl across her stomach, she heard Juice drop his things upon seeing her "Babe, what are you doing?" Paisley shrugged "being a distraction" Juice laughed "Well good job" Juice pulled on his gloves to start cleaning when Paisley heard "what the hell you doing? This is a crime scene" Paisley sat up quickly, Juice turned around "I'm sorry, I have OCD, the mess is freaking me out" One of guys asked "where is Charming PD?" Unser came around the corner "What the hell is going on here?" Juice dropped his hands and shrugged "oh shit, I thought you guys left" Unser waved his hands "Get the hell out of here! It's a goddamn crime scene! Idiot!" Juice wandered off toward Paisley, the fat investigator asked "this your watch?" Unser sighed "I was taking a piss, I'm sorry" the guys looked at one another "We will take it from here" Juice stood beside Paisley, rubbing the back of her neck with his free hand, watching the forensics team, Unser walked outside, standing by Juice who asked "what are we going to do here?" Unser handed Juice a cup, and Juice looked down " what's this" Unser mumbled "Cancer drugs turns my waste radioactive" Juice looked back at the cup "I'm holding your piss?" Paisley laughed grabbing Juices soda he was drinking, pouring the rest of it in the cup "spill this on their lab kit…turns their results into a bad chemistry experiment" Unser nodded "just need to figure out a way it don't get me arrested or you for evidence tampering" Juice looked to Unser "Go chat em up, take my lead, you and your piss" he passed the cup back to Unser. Paisley smiled, standing on her tip toes, kissing Juice "Have fun" He walked off to a car, getting in, Unser walked to the forensics team "You boys need anything?" The fat guy shook his head "We're fine, thanks" Unser looked at the lab kit "What do you think caused this blast anyway?" The fat guy stepped infront of Unser "Listen, chief, you need to clear out of here, we're still collecting" Paisley heard tires squeal, the fat guy yelled, moving Unser who poured his piss all over the fat guy, Juice slammed on the brakes crawling out of the car "Shit! I'm sorry! I thought they fixed the brake drums!" The The fat guy looked at Juice "You stupid shit head" he sniffed then looked at Unser "What is that?" Unser shrugged "diet cola? Tastes like piss don't it?" Paisley shook her head looking down.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juice wrapped his arms around Paisley's middle, as Clay took a shot, Tig and Opie walked in, Tig smiled toward Paisley then turned to Clay "We checked the Cigar shop and his house again, still off the map, Zobelle knows we are looking for him" Opie sat down "Asshole has to surface" Paisley leaned on the bar counter "and you guys won't be able to do nothing about it" Bobby sighed "Feds are on their way, we're gonna be ass deep in some bad suits by morning" Tig shook his head "Shit…" Juice smirked "I think we got some thing "There's an appointment in Westons calendar for tonight, he tagged it "Ez, MCC." Tig shook his head "Ethan Zobelle" Clay nodded "Morada Christian Center off Alhambra" they all stood up making their way outside, all but Paisley and Happy stood inside, he looked at her "I didn't know you were Juice" Paisley shrugged "I don't have a crow. But I guess I am with him" Happy shrugged, walking off after the guys. Paisley ran after them "Guys! Wait up" Clay turned around "Stay here!" She stopped as she watched them load Into the black van, Jax yelled at Bobby "What's going on?" Bobby stopped "Think we know where Zobelle is. Christian Center in Morada" Bobby climbed in the van, and they drove off, Paisley looked to Jax "I take it you know something?" Jax nodded "Yeah…" Paisley smirked "Get going champ" Jax climbed on his bike, speeding off after the guys, Paisley sighed, walking back to the Clubhouse. It had started getting late when she heard one lone motorcycle pull into the parking lot, in walked Opie he looked towards her, Paisley's hands started to sweat "Ope…where are the guys?" Opie sighed "arrested" Paisley felt tears fill up her eyes "Why…aren't you with them?" Opie walked towards Paisley hugging her "Because I went after Zobelle, I was gone before the cops got there" Paisley latched to Opie, crying softly "He will get what's coming to him" Opie nodded "That he will" Paisley pulled away from Opie "I'm sorry for punching you" Opie shrugged "I always forget you are a Teller, Jax's sister, it was my fault" Paisley gave a half smile "I think I'm gonna go home Ope" Opie nodded "Let me follow you. I don't trust these guys" Paisley pulled herself together and walked out to her car, climbing in, she sat there for a minute before starting the car up, she pulled out of TM, heading home with Opie following close behind her. They arrived at Paisley's little cottage type home, pulling into the driveway, she turned off the car, and made her way to her house, Opie turned off his bike, walking after Paisley, he heard the door open watched her walk inside, he followed after her, shutting the door behind him, Paisley was already up the stairs and clothes were scattered across the floor, she dived in bed. Opie stood in the door way "I am staying here" Paisley gave a shrug, her back facing him, she felt him crawl in the bed, wrapping his arms around her, she felt so awkward every since the night they had sex… she shut her eyes hard trying to tune out Opie's hard breathing, Finally the sand man came, she had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put two episodes together. Since they went along together. Enjoy!


	19. The Taste Of Ink

Paisley climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her slender frame, she walked up the stairs, Opie was pulling on his Kutte, looking at Paisley up and down, breathing in slowly, Paisley grabbed a pair of Panties, and a white bra, a black tank top, and a pair of blue skinny jeans, walking past Opie, she felt his hand grab hers, she stopped looking up at him, he gently pulled her into him "I have to do this" Paisley nodded slowly, feeling his lips press against hers, she leaned into the kiss, and Opie pulled away, pressing his forehead against hers "I just…" Paisley placed her index finger on his lips "Shhh" Opie nodded "I'll see you at the club house" Paisley looked at Opie "Ill be there" Opie walked off down the stairs, she heard the door shut, followed by his engine revving then it was gone. She pulled on her clothes, grabbing a pair of doc martins, she ran down the steps, and walked back to the bathroom, she examined her tattoos and smiled "I need more" she applied eye liner, and some eye shadow, ran a hair straightener through her hair, and out the door she went, loading into her car, she sped off toward TM. When she pulled in she knew she was late when she seen Rosens car out front "Fuuuuck!" She got out of her car running inside, she seen Tara, Gemma, and Rosen "Please tell me I'm not late" Rosen chuckled "No, I just got here" Paisley leaned on her knees "Thank god!" She took in a deep breath before taking a seat next to Gemma, Gemma leaned forward "they're jamming us, seven figure bail, no court date? It's bullshit" Rosen gave a small shrug "Apparently they have some security tapes, women and children running for their lives" Paisley looked at Rosen "You seen what happened to Otto, they have no protection!" Rosen nodded "I know" Tara looked up from her thoughts "what about a bondsman?" Rosen shook his head "500,000 a head at ten percent, you'd need 300k to get the six of them out" Gemma bit her lip "I can put up the house" Tara nodded "My dad's too" Paisley rolled her her eyes "Shit…mine too" Rosen shrugged "That's enough to get out Clay, maybe Jax, and possibly Juice but that's even pushing it" Gemma sighed "No, Clay won't leave any of them behind" Rosen shook his head "I'm sorry Gemma" He looked down in his brief case pulling out a piece of paper "Clay needs you to call Laroy, deliver this message ASAP" he slipped her the paper "I never saw it, and I never gave it to you" Rosen stood up walking out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley stood up walking outside, lighting up a cigarette, she seen Opie standing with his kids as Mary drove off, she sighed at the distance between the family. Paisley walked across the lot, "Hey Ellie, Hey Kenny why don't you guys come this way with me, get ya out of this hot sun" They nodded following behind Paisley toward the office, she sat them down in the chairs, Paisley glanced up at Gemma who was walking across the parking lot, she stood up, stopping at the door "Ma… I have Opies kids in here…I don't know what to do" Gemma laughed walked past Paisley "Hello kids, where's gramma?" Kenny answered first "She went to find grandpa" Gemma looked into the garage at Opie, he flipped his phone shut "That was Clay" Gemma cocked her head "On the cell?" Opie nodded "I have to run an errand for the club" Paisley walked out to Gemma and Opie hearing Opie say "It's going to take a while" Gemma nodded "Okay, I'll have Neeta take Kenny, Ellie and I'll grab the Baby" Opie nodded "Okay, pick em up Jaxs?" Gemma nodded "yeah, anything I can do?" Opie looked down "Not right now" Paisley looked to Gemma as Opie walked away "Gonna be a fun day, he's doing it alone?" Gemma nodded Paisley ran off to Opie "Take me with you!" Opie nodded, she climbed behind Opie as they sped off out of TM, she pressed against Opie's back "where are we going?" Opie yelled back "Meeting up with Trammel" Paisley nodded as the drove toward a gravel pit. They got to their destination, Trammel was waiting for them, Opie turned off his bike, walking to Trammel, "Names Vincent Bell, aka Venus, Tranny dealer" Opie handed Trammel an envelope containing cash "I need you to track down the he-she, I'll take it from there, this is direct from Clay" Trammel nodded "Okay plant it in the car alright? I don't need a warrant" Opie nodded "Put it under the drivers seat" Trammel nodded "and don't skimp on the dope, alright? I need mlre then Misdemeanor to get him into county" Opie nodded "Cool" he got back on his bike and drove off. Opie stopped at Luann's studio, they both got off the bike, and walked in, Opie asked one of the random girls "where's Lyla?" The girl pointed off in the direction Lyla was "She's right over there" Opie and Paisley seen Lyla looking through some clothes, when she turned around "Hey Ope, I got your message. What do you need" Paisley watched Opie eye Lyla up and down she smirked Opie bit his lip looking down "I…saw the coke vials when I was working on your car" Lyla crossed her arms "Yeah?" She gave a shrug "and?" Opie sighed "I need to ask a favor, call your dealer, ask him to make a delivery. Half an ounce" Lyla looked confused "That's a lot of blow. What's it for?" Paisley rolled her eyes "It's to help the Club sweetheart, that's all we can tell ya" Lyla rolled her eyes "Shit… Angus is an asshole every time he makes a drop, he won't leave till I blow him" Paisley smirked "Well I guess you wouldn't be too upset if he never came back? Ope here can take care of that" Lyla smiled "Should I ask why?" Opie sighed "Look you dont know me, I'm sorry for coming up on you like this. But I'm up against it here, I need your help, and I promise that it won't blow back on you" Lyla nodded "Okay" Opie walked off leaving Paisley and Lyla "He's a good guy. Give him a shot" Paisley walked after Opie.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley watched as Lyla met her dealer outside, trying to bring the guy inside, Opie went to the door Lyla stomped her foot, huffing "Shit…Luann hired security..." Opie pointed to Lyla "Get inside" Angus smirked looking at Opie "Relax Hot dog" Opie punched Angus in the face multiple time, he bent over picking up the purse the coke was stored in "Let's call this your harassment fine" Angus stood up yelling "You stupid bitch!" Opie smirked cocking his gun "Another word and I blow your jap head off" Angus snarled "I'm Chinese" Opie pulled the gun to Angus's head "You're gone" Angus got in his car "Well see" he drove off. Paisley and Opie loaded onto his motorcycle, speeding off to finish what they started, They sat at a stop sign where a dark green range rover pulled into a parking spot, Opie looked across the street at Trammel, then back to the Green Suv as a "lady" got out of the car walking inside, Opie drove over, looking at Paisley "Stay here!" Paisley nodded as Opie got off his bike, running over to the SUV, unlocked the doors with a pick, then planting the coke, locking the door back up, then running back to his bike, driving passed Trammel, he parked the bike, they watched as Trammel pulled over the SUV, he got out of the car walked towards the SUV then Paisley heard shots fired, Opie revved his engine driving to Trammel, Paisley got off the bike running to Trammel, she pulled off her tank top, shoving It over the wound, applying pressure, Trammel looked at her "I guess the bitch didn't want to be set up" Paisley looked to Opie "Get on his radio, Say officer down give them the address" Opie nodded running to Trammels car, Paisley continued to apply pressure "Sorry my tits are in your face" Trammel tried to laugh "It's okay, nice view" Paisley rolled her eyes, hearing the ambulance pull up, Opie handed Paisley his hoodie, she took willingly, she watched them load Trammel into the back, and drive off. Paisley climbed behind Opie and he sped off toward TM. He dropped Paisley off and he didn't say anything just left again, Paisley walked into the clubhouse, stopping at the wall of mug shots, she stared at her father, smiling some "I sure miss you" she walked to to the bathroom, looking in the mirror throwing water on her face, she washed her hands of Trammels blood, she slowly pulled off Opie's hoodie, revealing bare stomach, and white bra, she threw the hoodie on the ground, walking down the hallway, stopping looking between Juice's door, and Chibs door, she wrapped her arms across her bare stomach, sat down holding onto her head "I don't know what to do" Paisley sat there for what seemed like forever when she heard Gemma yell out "Paisley?" She stood up running down the hallway "Ma?" Paisley stopped seeing Gemma standing there "Hey baby, how'd things go?" Paisley walked over hugging onto Gemma "Trammel got shot… things aren't going well" Gemma sighed hugging her back they walked to the office, and Gemma sat behind her desk, going over repos, Paisley sat in a chair looking through a magazine when she heard the door open, she and Gemma both looked up seeing Elliott Oswald standing before them, he nodded to Paisley, then looked to Gemma "Tried calling, no one answered" Paisley smirked "We're a little short" Gemma laughed some "what's going on?" Oswald stood infront of Gemma's desk "How long do you think we can keep Charming the way it is, Gemma?" Gemma shrugged "well, I don't know" Oswald sighed "Everything caves under the weight of greed, seen it my whole life. Nothing stays simple" Paisley nodded "Yeah, True" Oswald stuck his hands in his pockets "I called Rosen, posted bail a few hours ago" Gemma and Paisley stood up "Oh my god" Oswald waved his finger at Gemma "Promise you'll know them out of trouble until after the trial" Gemma stood up "I'll chain em to the auto lifts if I have to" Oswald chuckled "Okay" Paisley grabbed a hold of Oswalds hand "Thank you, Elliot" Oswald nodded with a smile "Thank Tristen" Oswald patted Paisley's shoulder "Goodnight ladies" he walked off. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat on the picnic table outside the Clubhouse waiting on Tara who just pulled into the parking lot, she smiled some as Tara walked across the parking lot toward Paisley, she stood up off the picnic table, pulling Tara in for a hug "Hey Lady" Tara hugged back "Hey, so the guys are getting out?" Paisley nodded "Yes" Tara's smile grew, and Gemma walked outside "My girls" she pulled them in for a hug, Paisley felt herself growing impatient, she seen headlights pull into the parking lot, the black van parked and the guys all flooded out, Paisley looked around for Juice who was no where to be found, she watched Jax walk past Tara, and Clay passed Gemma, she stood there looking down, when around pair of boots came into her view, she looked up at Happy, who scooped her up in his arms, throwing her over his shoulder walking Into the club house, he smacked her ass "Best I've ever had" Paisley laughed "Happy, I want a taste of ink" Happy unlocked his dorm room, shutting it behind him with his foot, dropping Paisley on his bed "You've been fucking with me" Paisley smirked "have I?" Happy pressed his lips to hers, pulling off her bra, grasping her breasts with his hands, Paisley pressed against Happy dragging her nails down his sides, Happy shoved her down, taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard, Paisley bit onto her lip, curling her toes, running her hand over his head, he kissed down her body, Paisley shifted her body, thrusting her hips toward Happy's face, Happy traced over Paisley's tattoo along her side with his finger tips, before bringing down his hands, unbuttoning her pants. Paisley shut her eyes smiling some, she felt her pants being pulled off, following her thong, she lifted her legs, placing them on Happy's shoulders, he looked down at her "Condom?" Paisley shook her head "Do you?" Happy grunted "Do I really have to?" Paisley crossed her arms "I would like you to wear one" Happy rolled his eyes, pulling out his wallet, ripping the condom wrapper open with his teeth, slipping it on, he then leaned down, covering Paisley's mouth with his, she felt him shove his dick inside her, she gripped onto his back, digging her nails into his skin, Happy pulled away smirking at her, as he thrusted hard, and slow into her, Paisley arched her back, moaning as Happy kept up with his pace, he leaned back down, grabbing her breasts, and sucked on her neck, leaving a visible hickey, he picked up the pace, thrusting his hard dick inside her, he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her up to him, Paisley straddled him, as Happy continued his upward thrusting movements, Paisley kissed him, running her tongue along his lip, Happy smirked, opening his mouth allowing her access, she slid her tongue against his, she moved with his body, she pulled away "Happy, I'm going to cum" Happy nodded "scream my name baby girl" his thrusts became faster, Paisley pressed against him, feeling herself constrict around his hard dick "Oh HAPPY!" She dropped her head back, moaning, Happy smiled, then grunted as he came as well, they dropped in the bed, Paisley rested her head on his chest watching him toss the condom into the trash "Fuck…" Paisley smiled then heard a banging on the wall, "You guys done?" Paisley laughed at Tigs voice "Yes all done" then silence, Paisley felt a soft kiss being planted on her forehead? She glanced up at Happy, who smiled at her "I'll ink ya" Paisley grinned ear to ear "yes!" Happy wrapped his arm around her small frame holding her close "I got ya" Paisley nestled into his chest, breathing in the smell of his skin "Thanks Hap" she shut her eyes, falling asleep.


	20. Best Of Me

Paisley stood out in the clubhouse kitchen, Happy's shirt hanging to her knees, pouring herself a cup of coffee, when she felt a smack on the ass, she smirked turning around seeing Happy leaned against the counter, she walked over, kissing him gently "Morning" Happy reached down grasping her ass "Morning to you too" kissing her back, she heard a wolf whistle, they turned to Tig, Bobby, and Half-Sack, Happy smirked "be jealous boys" he took the cup of coffee from Paisley and walked out taking a seat next to Bobby, Paisley followed standing next to Happy, listening to Half-Sack talk about his new testicle, Tig leaned back "is it gay that I want to see it?" Paisley gave a shrug "Gay curious" Tig leaned back up "come on, drop em" Paisley heard Half-Sack's belt rattling and pants unzipping, Bobby laughed "Show time" Half-sack pulled his balls out, she heard Happy ask 'is it supposed to be that swollen?" Paisley leaned across the bar counter, her ass hanging out from under the shirt "That's not good dear" Half-sack gave Paisley a concerned face "I think it's normal" Tig snickered "They look uneven" Half-sack kept looking at his balls "One nut is always bigger" Tig cocked his head "Really?" Half-sack shrugged "Yeah" Tig shoved his hands down his pants "I don't know man, mine feel equally huge, man" Opie walked through the door "Man, I shouldn't have to see that" the guys started laughing as Happy pulled Paisley closer to him, Bobby nodded to Opie "The new ball" Opie shook his head "I gathered that" he looked to Half-Sack "Congrats" Half-sack zipped up his pants "Thanks man" Happy kissed Paisley's cheek, Bobby gave her a nod and they all headed back toward the Chapel. Opie took a seat followed by Happy, Paisley, Tig, Bobby, and Half-Sack, Bobby sighed softly "we need to discuss this thing between Clay and Jax" Half-sack nodded "Heard they got into it at county" Happy smirked "It's was brutal, man" Bobby looked to Opie 'Shit's been brewing for months, since Donna" Paisley looked across at Tig who swallowed hard, Opie shook his head "You think Donna's death has got to do with their beef?" Tig licked his lower lip, shaking his head "Naw man, it started way before that" Paisley leaned back against Happy "well what do you think they are fighting about then" Opie crossed his arms over his chest "Jax pushing for change" Bobby looked at Opie "That kind of beef is good for this club, keeps us current, whatever is going on between them is much uglier, and if It keeps going, its going to hurt us, worse then Zobelle and the ATF" Paisley nodded staring at Tig "We got to dig into them, we have to get to the truth" Opie adjusted his legs, and recrossed his arms "I can talk to Jax" Paisley rolled her eyes, bringing her attention to Opie "You two have been bumping heads" Opie looked down then back to Paisley "He'll tell me he knows I want to help" Paisley huffed "alright, whatever" Bobby gave Paisley a reassuring smile, then looked to Tig "Tigger, you should talk with Clay" Tig nodded looking at Bobby "Yeah okay" then turned back staring at Paisley as Bobby continued to speak "We've got to find out whats going on, bring it to the table, we get past this shit, it's on us to fix this" Paisley nodded up to Bobby looking at Jax as he walked in, Jax stopped "hey" he looked at the guys "What?" Bobby pointed off "Just downloading to the prospect" Happy peeked around Paisley "and his new swollen nut" the guys laughed and Half-Sack gave a thumbs up to Jax. Jax smiled "Yeah welcome back shithead, Chinese just called they want a sit down, I got to head to Caracara" Jax looked around "Where's Clay?" Bobby shrugged, Paisley gave a shrug too "we have no clue" Jax nodded.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley looked up at Happy "you never answered my question about Juice last night" Happy leaned down, whispering in her ear "You didn't seem too concerned about him" Paisley shivered "I was, but you have a way with sweeping me off my feet" Happy kissed her neck, hearing the door open, and in walked Clay "Come on guys, we're meeting with the Chinese" Happy stood up, walking toward the door, Paisley walked after him pulling on her jeans "Wait up Hap" she ran, getting behind him on his bike, wrapping her arms around his waist, he drove off after Clay and the guys. They pulled Into the parking lot at one of Lin's restaurants, she climbed off Happy's bike, he followed wrapping his arm around her shoulders, they took a seat at a table close to Clay and Tig as they discussed plans with Lin, she looked up when she heard Clay say "Shit…" she laughed seeing Chuckie standing before them "Hey guys", she looked down at his hands "The fuck! What did you do to him?" She looked at Lin, he shrugged "can't grab it, can't pull it" Chuckie smiled nervously "I accept that" Paisley looked at Tig who looked at Lin "Jesus christ, man" Chuckie spoke up "Turns out, you only need two fingers to work a calculator" Lin looked toward Clay "He paid off his debt, but, uh, my new son-in-law's an accountant, told my daughter I'd give him the job, so chuck here is all yours" Clay smiled, giving a nod "Thanks, well Pass" Clay stood up from the Table. Lin leaned back "I thought he was a friend of yours" Chuckie yelled out "I am, Otto and I are best friends!" Clay walked away "I'll let you know about the guns" Chuckie looked at Clay "Please, Clay, if you don't take me with you, they will kill me" Clay kept walking "Your already dead In my book chuck" the guys walked passed Chuckie expect Tig and Paisley who stood there listening to Chuckies pleads "Please clay! Lin's a psycho" one of the Chinese body guards laid a punch Into Chuckies gut, Tig stepped in "Hey, Hey, Hey" Paisley grabbed a hold of Chuckie "We'll take him" Clay cocked his head at Paisley "What?" Tig sighed "He can uggh, he can do the books at Caracara, it'll free Bobby up" Clay shook his head, and Paisley smiled at Tig "Thank you" they walked outside, Tig looked at Clay "are we really going to the Irish for the aks knowing that Stahl's onto them?" Clay looked back at Tig, and continued to walk to his bike "We don't know anything that Stahl says is true" Paisley heard Opie speak up from behind "That bitch will tell you anything to get what she wants" Clay nodded, turning back to Tig "We go to Edmonds, we will feel it out, if he's got the guns, we figure out a safe way to make a transaction" Paisley looked at Opie "Phone is ringing" Opie grabbed his phone walking off Tig nodded leaning on his bike "if he doesn't then we know he's selling to Zobelle" Opie walked back to the group "That was Jax, got to go to Caracara" Clay yelled back toward Opie "I'm gonna need you guys, you stay available" Opie nodded "Okay" Paisley smirked pointing at Chuckie " Hey Ope, Take chuck with you as well" Opie stared at her "What? He's gotta get up there some how" Opie walked off. Paisley stood around with the guys, then looked to Happy "Take me to see Chibs" Happy cocked his head to the side "Alright" Paisley turned to Clay "we are going to see Chibs" Clay nodded "You heard what I said to Opie right?" Paisley nodded "Stay available" she hopped behind Happy, and he sped off to St. Thomas.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley climbed off Happy's bike and they walked in, Paisley held a cute teddy bear for Chibs, she stepped inside the elevator with Happy who wouldn't even look at her, she glanced up "Something wrong" Happy grunted "Nope" Paisley let out a sigh "You can tell me" Happy crossed his arms "Are you with him?" Paisley gave a shrug "I don't really know who I'm with or what I'm doing" Happy nodded "Maybe you should just be a crow Eater since that's all you've been doing, I know you've been sleeping with Juice" Paisley held up her hand "Once, maybe twice, Half-Sack once, Chibs multiple times, You twice, and Tiggy three times but only two I count, and yes Opie once" Happy smirked "You've tasted everyone's dick. Jesus christ. How are you not pregnant?" Paisley shrugged "No clue, and I don't care" the elevator beeped and they took a step off, Happy grabbed her hand "I'll wait out here" Paisley nodded turning into Chibs room, she stood in the door way seeing a black lady sitting in the chair beside Chibs bed, she heard Chibs speak "Fiona?" Paisley took steps back dropping the bear, turning and walking away, she ran right into Happy, who grabbed her by the shoulders "What's wrong?" Paisley shook her head "Nothing" she then heard heels clicking off the floor, she looked up seeing Gemma, Happy kissed Paisley's forehead "I'll leave ya with your mom" Paisley nodded, then looked to Gemma "Hey ma " Gemma watched Happy walk away "You hitting that?" Paisley laughed "Sometimes" Gemma looked in Chibs room, seeing Fiona, then turned to Paisley "That's why you have a vibe about you" Paisley cocked her head "Chibs wife huh?" Gemma nodded "Yeah" Paisley picked up the teddy bear, and followed Gemma into Chibs room Fiona looked up from her Magazine at Gemma then looked to Paisley, Paisley shut the door behind her, and stared at Chibs who was laying in his bed asleep, she sat the bear on the table next to him and smiled some, before looking at Gemma who spoke to Fiona "You're a long way from home, sweetheart" Fiona nodded, resting her arms infront of her "Yes, I am" Gemma leaned on her arm "Why?" Fiona shook her head "I was worried about him" Gemma rolled her her eyes "Could've sent flowers" Fiona clenched her teeth "Just needed to see him, Gemma" Gemma walked toward Fiona "we're in a shit storm here. The last thing we need is you turning him inside out" Paisley heard the door open, and seen Tara walk in, she glanced at Paisley then to Gemma "Hello" Gemma gave a nod "Dr.Knowles, this is Fiona Larkin" Tara nodded "It's nice to meet you, but I'm afraid ICU is for immediate family members only" Paisley spoke up "She is family, Chibs Wife" Paisley then walked out of the room, taking a seat in the waiting room, waiting on Gemma. Fiona walked out, followed by Gemma and Tara, Paisley stood up walking to them, Tara looked at Paisley "You okay?" Paisley shrugged "I guess so." Gemma hugged onto Paisley, and Tara kept talking "I had no idea Chibs was married" Gemma sighed "They never got divorced, it's been along time since they have been together" Tara smirked "Sounds like she's not a favorite" Paisley chuckled "Not in my book" Gemma spoke up "There are three woman I'm afraid of… My mother, my third grade math teacher, and that Irish bitch." Paisley looked up at Tara as they stopped walking "Hey, where's Chibs at? His insurance shit?" Tara sighed "He'll be off critical in a day or two. He will have to finish his recovery at Stockton" Gemma shook her head, "That can't happen, not with her around, he cant be out of our sight." Tara sighed "Gemma there is nothing I can do" Paisley looked down "There is always something you can do." Tara turned as a lady walked out of the elevator "You see that redhead? Margaret Murphy, Chief administrator. She has been up my ass about the club, I try anything she'll be all over it, it cant happen" Tara walked off, Gemma kissed Paisley's cheek "im going pee, Be down at the car in a minute baby" Paisley nodded stepping into the elevator, the doors shut and she went down.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gemma walked outside, seeing Paisley at her car "Ready baby?" Paisley climbed in Gemma's car, Gemma smiled "where to baby?" Paisley sighed "I want Happy, so the clubhouse" Gemma nodded "Well bring him to dinner tonight at eight" Paisley nodded as the drove along "You need me to bring anything?" Gemma watched the road "Maybe beer, but other then that just yourself" Paisley sighed looking out the window passing the buildings along the street "am I stupid ma?" Gemma glanced at Paisley before looking back at the road "Why do you ask baby?" Paisley gave another shrug "being in love with Chibs is stupid. He's married. Juice is so nice, I slept with Opie and Happy… I am stupid" Gemma pulled into TM "No baby. Just let things happen, just don't get pregnant" Paisley dropped her head "Thanks ma… lovely conversation" Gemma grabbed Paisley's hand "I'm saying go with what your heart says. You are a young lady, you don't need to be tied down, I'd love to see you with Happy or Juice though, cute grand babies" Paisley laughed "Okay ma.." kissing Gemma's cheek she got out of the car, and walked toward the clubhouse as Gemma pulled away. She seen Tig looking rather concerned, Paisley stepped beside him "Something wrong?" Tig jumped a little "Just thinking" Paisley nodded "Ah! Well I'll be off doing whatever I'll be doing" Tig gave a shrug "Yeah, sure" with that Paisley walked off into the clubhouse. Clay yelled in the clubhouse before Paisley even got to the bar "Let's go now!" Happy stood up looking at Paisley "You heard the man" Paisley smiled walking outside with Happy, she got behind him as he mounted his bike, Clay and Tig pulled out of TM, Happy followed close behind heading for the destination. Tig came to a halt, Happy pulled beside them as Half-Sack leaned into the window, Happy killed the engine, Paisley leaned over listening to Half-Sack "Weston has the guns up a head at the rest stop, looks like they are waiting for a pick up" Half-sack looked around "Where is everyone?" Clay rubbed his forehead, "Get them on the phone Tig, I want them here!" Tig flipped open his phone "Okay" Paisley flipped her phone open dialing Jax's number she looked to Happy, shaking her head "No Go" Happy looked to Clay "No answer" Clay slammed his hand off the dash "God damn it! Get in the back!" Paisley, Happy, and Half-Sack climbed in the back of the tow truck, Tig floored it and headed toward Weston at the rest stop. They pulled up, Happy handed Paisley a pistol, they jumped out of the back, Paisley pointed her gun at Weston "Do not move!" Happy smirked pulling up his shotgun "Listen to the little lady" he nodded to Half-Sack who checked both guys over, Tig opened the back of Westons bronco, Clay stepped out "I hear you may have accidentally picked up our order" Tig yelled out "OH yeah, these are definitely our cigars" Paisley kept a firm grip on her gun, and her eyes set on Weston who was smiling at Clay, Paisley smirked "What are you smiling at white boy?" Weston chuckled "It's just amazing how bad your timing really is" Paisley heard tires squeal, and Clay yelled "Shit!" He pulled his gun out "Drop em! Drop em! Drop em!" Tig and Half-Sack dropped the box of guns Half-Sack pulled his gun out firing off four shots, Happy grabbed Paisley, pushing her to Half-Sack, who picked her up, placing her in the bed of the truck, Happy walked backwards firing off shots, blasting out a car window, Paisley watched Tig freeze, instead of helping Clay grab the guns, Half-Sack darted across the parking lot yelling "Clay!" He started firing shots, covering Clay, Paisley looked at Tig who was climbing into the truck Happy and Half-Sack got Clay to safety, Happy jumped in the truck yelling "Go GO Go!" Half-sack climbed up and Tig floored it again, speeding off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got back to Happy's bike, he grabbed onto her by the hip as Half-Sack, Tig, and Clay drove off "You looked real good holding that gun baby" Paisley snaked her arms around his neck "Oh yeah?" Happy pressed his lips against hers, pulling her into him Paisley let out a soft laugh, smiling into the kiss, Happy lifted her off the ground placing her on his bike, breaking away from the kiss, Paisley smiled up at him "what time is it?" Happy pulled his phone from his pocket, flipping it open, the numbers lit up reading seven thirty, Happy looked back to Paisley "It's seven thirty" Paisley bit onto her lip "Shit. We have to go" Happy cocked his head, then crossed his arms "where?" Paisley smiled "Gemma's family dinner" Happy dropped his head, getting on his bike "Why do I have to go?" Paisley smirked "Because you like my pussy too much" Happy chuckled "Okay fine" Happy pulled on his sunglasses, then passed back his helmet to Paisley "Where it" Paisley huffed shoving the helmet on her head, Happy revved the engine and drove off toward Gemma's. They pulled up, seeing Jax, Opie, and Bobby climbing off their bikes, they pulled along side Bobby's bike, Paisley climbed off after Happy, when she seen Lyla stomping out, and Opie followed after her "Lyla! Where you going?" Lyla looked at Opie "I'm going home, I am tired of taking abuse, Ope. That doctor is an arrogant bitch" Paisley and Bobby started laughed, and Lyla looked to Jax "sorry" Jax gave a shrug at Opie who was staring at him "Thanks Brother" Paisley hugged Jax "It's been so long!" Jax laughed, hugging back "you are connected to my ass it seems" Paisley nodded against his chest "I'm your new growth" Jax laughed shoving her away "here we go. Dinner with mom" Paisley reached out to Happy who sulked up the steps, wrapping his arm around Paisley's waist, walking inside. They walked to the table taking a seat when Paisley heard Clay already dig into Jax "Where the hell were you?" Jax looked at Clay "What the hell you talking about?" Clay pulled off his sunglasses looking at Jax "I got two guys laying in hospital beds, and the rest of you decide not to pick up the phones?" Bobby butted in "we were neck-deep in our own pile of shit" Tig turned to Bobby "Yeah well, we almost got killed, trying to take back our guns" Bobby shook his head "Club business, not here asshole" Paisley watched as Tig shoved Bobby then Bobby grabbed Tig, she stood up wedging herself between the two "Boys! Knock it off!" They were still grabbing at one another, before Happy and Opie stepped in yelling at them, Opie gave a shove to Tig "They were helping me, Clay" Jax turned to Clay "we had some payback to deliver at Caracara" Tig looked at Jax "Well hopefully it went a little better than the Trammel task" Opie narrowed his eyes at Tig "Oh blow me, shithead" Paisley looked up at Gemma, who was shaking her head then they heard a voice "Excuse me" Paisley and the guys turned to Hale who was standing right in the door way he walked toward everyone "Sorry to interrupt" he continued to walk forward "I figured I should tell you this in person" Paisley leaned on Happy staring at Hale, he let out a soft sigh "We just found Luann DeLaney off county 18…beaten to death, there are no other details right now" Paisley looked to Gemma as tears filled her eyes, Paisley heard Clay's soft off, she knew he was askibg Jax "Did you cause this" Paisley looked towards Jax who answered "What are you talking about?" Clay looked at Jax "Payback at Caracara" Opie stepped forward "This is on me Clay" Bobby nodded "Me too" Tig turned back to Bobby "What did you idiots do?" Bobby lashed out "I wasn't talking to you, asshole" Tig grabbed for Bobby again, there was so much shouting Paisley shook her heard listening to Clay over the yelling "You see what your doing to to this Club?" Jax tensed up, getting in Clay's face "I was risking my ass for this club!" Clay smirked "Bullshit" Jax shook his head turning away "You are as blind as you are crippled" Clay yelled over the yelling "NO! The blind guys In jail with no wife cause you just got her killed!" Jax turned back around shoving Clay yelling "I'm not the one murdering woman!" Paisley watched Gemma slam a plate of food down and everyone grew quite, Paisley seen tears rolling down Gemma's face, Paisley turned to Happy "Take me home" Happy nodded, dragging Paisley out the door to his bike, she climbed on, then Happy got on, revving his engine, slowly driving toward Paisley's house…


	21. Need To Love

Paisley rolled over in her bed, breathing in deeply, she opened her eyes noticing the empty spot in her bed, she shut her eyes again, remembering last night's episode at Gemma's house, she opened her eyes again rooting around for her phone, when she pulled it out she noticed three missed called, two from Gemma and one from St. Thomas which caused her to cock her head, no voice mails she gave a shrug before climbing out of bed and wandering downstairs the house was empty ,completely empty, no sign of Happy or any other life. Paisley gave a shrug heading upstairs throwing on some clothes, before heading out to her car, climbing inside, she sat there for a minute breathing in heavily, before shoving the key in the ignition, she heard the car start up with no issue, she laid her head on the steering wheel "I shouldn't be so scared, happened once to Chibs" Paisley put the car in drive, pulling out of the drive way heading toward TM. When she arrived she had seen a couple bikes sitting outside, she parked, got out then made her way inside, she pulled her sunglasses off her face, she smelled the air "Holy shit! Bobby did you make banana bread?" Bobby started laughing "You haven't eaten in a couple days have you?" Paisley shrugged "It's really that obvious huh?" Bobby nodded and Paisley looked at the Church door, as Clay walked out "Hey Princess" he looked to Bobby "I need you in there" Paisley smiled giving a wave, as Clay and Bobby walked off in the church. Paisley walked over to the sofa, shoving a piece of Banana bread in her mouth, Tig and Opie walked in, Paisley looked over the sofa as Tig and Opie walked right to the church doors, shutting them behind them. Paisley heard the clubhouse door open, she looked over the sofa again, seeing Jax, he smiled at her waving her over to him, she stood ip walking to him "Yeah?" Jax smirked "Get on the bike" Paisley shrugged walking toward Jax's bike, Jax climbed on followed by Paisley he revved his engine, and sped off toward St.Thomas. When the arrived, Jax got off his bike, and Paisley stared daggers at him, this caused Jax to chuckle "what?" Paisley crossed her arms "I can't do this" Jax shook his head, holding out his hand "Come on" Paisley grabbed Jax's hand as he pulled her off the bike, they walked inside, Paisley felt her heart start to pound, they got in the elevator Jax pressed the number three button, Paisley felt her breathing pick up, the elevator passed the first and second floor, and it binged when the number three lit up, and the doors opened, Paisley and Jax walked down the hall, Jax walked in Chibs room, and Paisley came to a sudden halt, Jax looked out toward Paisley then turned back to Chibs. Paisley inhaled deeply then exhaled taking a few steps in Chibs room. Paisley watched as Chibs turned his head toward her, Paisley swallowed hard, trying to hold back the tears, Paisley watched as Chibs mouth dropped then he turned back to Jax "How did Otto take it?" Jax sat down "same way any of us would" Chibs sighed "Do we know who?" Jax shrugged "Not yet. Georgie and his crew left for Thailand this morning" Paisley glanced around the room, as Half-Sack spoke "It's a buying trip, fleeing the scene" Jax looked at Chibs "That's where my money lands" Chibs slowly blinked his eyes, talking calmly "Luann is not your fault" Jax nodded looking down, Chibs eyed Half-Sack "Take a lap, Kid" Half-sack nodded "Alright" Chibs inhaled sharply as Half-Sack left the room, shutting the door behind him, Paisley sat in a chair across the room waiting for Chibs to continue, he looked at Jax so calm and serious "Fiona was here" Jax narrowed his eyes looking confused "When?" Chibs glanced at Paisley "She was here yesterday, apparently my kid got wind of the accident, Fi came to make sure I was okay" Jax had a baffled expression on his face while listening to Chibs "was Jimmy O with her?" Chibs stared at Jax "I didn't see him, But he'd never let her travel on her own, so he must be here" Paisley crossed her legs, growing uncomfortable, Jax leaned in to Chibs "When we were inside, Stahl had photos of Zobelle with Cameron trying to get us to sell out the IRA" Chibs cut off Jax "Cameron is selling to Zobelle?" Paisley nodded "Confirmed it yesterday" Jax looked back to Chibs "we lost the Irish pipeline" Chibs groaned "Jimmy'll be going mad" Jax shook his head "wasn't our choice" Chibs let out a sigh "It doesn't matter, he'll still find away to blame me" Paisley heard the door open, she looked up seeing Tara, Chibs smiled some "Hey doc" Tara smiled "Just checking up" she looked toward Jax "Chief Unser is looking for you" Jax nodded toward Tara "Okay" then looked back to Chibs "we'll handle it, you just rest" Paisley stood up as Jax stood up, Chibs looked at Jax "Can I have a few minutes with her?" Paisley froze as Jax nodded, he turned to Paisley "Half-sack will take you back to the Clubhouse" Paisley sighed kissing Jax's cheek "Okay…" Jax smiled as he and Tara walked out of the room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat away from Chibs, and he stared at her for what seemed forever, he finally broke the silence "I'm sorry for treating ya the way I did" Paisley shrugged "it's whatever" Chibs dropped his head "Why are you so difficult?" Paisley smirked "Well my mom is Gemma, so there's your answer" Chibs chuckled a bit, and Paisley spoke back up "I was here yesterday... and saw Fiona" Chibs looked at Paisley, studying her facial expressions "Aye…Paisley darling, listen to what I'm going to say to you" Paisley nodded, Chibs sighed "I love you to death, and I love Fi, she will always be a part of me, and I have a lovely daughter with her, but I want to see where we can make this go" Paisley smiled, walking over to Chibs bedside, kissing him gently "I missed you" Chibs laughed kissing back "and I missed you love" Paisley heard a knock at the door seeing Half-Sack standing there, she sighed "I should probably get going huh? Since I'm not really family" Chibs gave a nod "Go have fun with the guys" Paisley placed her lips on Chibs scarred cheek "I love you" Chibs kissed Paisley's forehead "I love you too" Paisley turned walking out of the room, Half-Sack stood there waiting patiently, Paisley gave a small wave "we can go. Thank you for being patient with me" Half-sack smiled, walking down the hallway with her "No problem" they rode the elevator down and Paisley climbed on Half-Sack's bike, wrapping her arms around him, and they rode back to TM.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived back at TM, Paisley waited for Half-Sack to get off his bike, after he got off Paisley climbed off, Half-Sack smiled at her "I miss that" Paisley cocked her head "miss what?" Half-sack kicked a rock with his shoe, looking down "You on my bike" Paisley gave Half-Sack a dirty look, "You have some nerve." She walked off leaving Half-Sack stand there. Paisley walked across the parking lot, hearing a motorcycle behind her, she turned seeing Jax pull in, she smiled turning back around to see Bobby walking out of the clubhouse toward her, he grabbed her hand "Come with me" Paisley was pulled back around, heading toward Jax. Jax parked his bike, turning it off looking up at Bobby "How'd it go with the Chinese?" Bobby shrugged "Okay" Jax looked at the concerned expression on Bobby's face "What?" Bobby rubbed the back of his neck "Clay heard about what happened to the girls, That and Luann he wants me to kill Caracara" Paisley narrowed her eyes "Your kidding right?" Bobby shook his head "Nope…" Jax shrugged "Club action; he cant shut it down" Bobby rolled his eyes "well, he doesn't give a shit" Jax looked around "Someone paid our girl, to be on Darby's roster today, wanted them to get busted. You think Clay needed an excuse to shut me down?" Jax stared at Bobby who finally answered "I'm not sure I know what either one of you would do anymore" Jax rolled his eyes walking off toward the Clubhouse, Paisley turned to Bobby "Let the yelling begin!" Bobby chuckled as they followed Jax inside, Jax walked right inside church stopping in front of Clay "We need Caracara. It's our only club income" Paisley watched as the guys gathered around, Clay looked over a map on the table "Gun biz Is back online, new 20, new source. We're done with pussy" Paisley looked across the table at Happy who smirked at her, she looked away blushing, she took a stand next to Jax "Just for as minute, try to get past whatever you and Jax have going on, Porn is a legitimate business, Clay" Clay looked up at Paisley "So is auto repair, and that doesn't make my skin crawl" Jax bit his lip "Look at your gun runs over the last few years. We've lost more then we have earned. Money and Blood." Clay straightened himself out, still looking at Jax "Well that's going to change" Jax chuckled "with the Chinese? We don't even know if this pipeline is real, or where the guns are coming from." Bobby mumbled "Hamas" Jax looked at Bobby then back to Clay "Jesus christ, that's where you're putting the future of our club? " Clay looked up at Bobby, then stared at Jax "SAMCRO deals guns, you had your little romp as Porn king. You tied us to prostitution, You got one of our members old lady killed" Paisley's mouth dropped looking to Jax, as he smiled "You are really gonna stand there and lay the guilt of a dead wife on me?" Clay cocked his head, narrowing his eyes in a low voice "You remember that promise I made." Jax pulled out his gun, cocking it then set it on the table "Let me make it easy for ya" Paisley looked around at the guys with concern, Clay grabbed the gun as Jax turned around, Clay then threw it on the table, causing Jax to turn around "You need a majority vote to close down Caracara, tomorrow night it will be on the table" Jax grabbed his gun, then walked out, Paisley following close behind him. They took a seat out at the picnic table, Paisley grabbed a smoke from Jax's pocket shoving it in her mouth "You okay?" Jax shrugged "Just heated" Paisley gave a short nod, as Bobby walked out patting Jax's shoulder "want to tell me what that dead wife shit was about?" Jax shook his head "Otto knew, man. I got Luann killed" Bobby shook his head "You thought you were doing the right thing" Jax scoffed, and rolled his eyes, Bobby let out a sigh "I was tapping Luann" Paisley looked up from the table "You serious?" Bobby gave a nod "Yeah, ever since I took over her books" Jax just stared at Bobby "How was that?" Bobby shrugged, scrunching up his nose "A little scary" Jax huffed "well you're covered, I guess prison clause" Bobby looked around "Yeah, I know, but it still feels shitty" Paisley hugged Bobby "You guys know Clay won't get a majority vote, the guys love porn, practically live up there, Cum equals Cash" Bobby hugged Paisley back, smiling. The door opened and out walked Tig, he looked at Bobby and Paisley then to Jax "we have to talk you and me alone" Jax shook his head " whatever you have to say you can say in front of Paisley and Bobby" Tig nodded " alright well then it's about Opie, Clay has got him on Point, working this judge. " Jax shrugged "Nothing I can Do" Tig paced " if this thing goes bad and Opie has to go down that road there's no way he's coming back" Paisley let a smile creep along her lips "you're worried about losing your right hand seat" Tig stared at Paisley, she crossed her arms over her chest still smiling he looked back to Jax " we both know why shits upside down, keep Ope light, I'll show up after I check those guns, and work this judge." Jax shook his head "They way me and Ope are going, I try and talk him down, it maybe the very thing that pushes him to do it." Paisley released from Bobby's hug "Maybe you should tag along Jax" Jax looked around thinking about it "Okay" Tig walked off "I'll meet you at the judges place afterwards" Paisley seen Hale pull In, she looked toward Jax "This can't be good" Jax shook his head, walking off, Bobby placed a kiss on Paisley's cheek before following after Jax. Paisley walked in the clubhouse as Hale was leaving, she smirked at him, he nodded his head walking out the door, Paisley sat on the sofa sighing softly. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley watched on as Clay stalked through the clubhouse, he stopped when Happy walked past him, Clay lifted his head "Hey, why aren't you with Bobby and Opie?" Happy stopped and shrugged "Jax said he was handling it" Clay's face turned red, he grabbed a table flipping it over, then looked at Paisley "You and your brother are completely opposite!" Paisley smiled "I guess that means I should be more of a hard ass huh?" Clay pointed his finger at her "Don't even go there" Happy took a seat next to Paisley kissing her cheek "You coming with us?" Clay yelled over to Happy "Call your nomads, we've been deputized" Happy nodded, pulling out his prepay and started dialing numbers giving out address, he stood up grabbing Paisley's hand pulling her along with him to his motorcycle, he mounted on his bike, still on his phone, Paisley climbed behind him wrapping her arms around his waist as he hung up, Half-Sack pulled along side of them "Ready?" Happy nodded, as he revved his engine then drove away from TM. They approached a hotel, Happy handed Paisley a gun, he turned looking at her "when we get up there, pull up the gun and I'm going to kick in the door, hold that gun right on the guy, ready?" Paisley nodded as they ran up the steps to the second floor, Happy looked toward Half-Sack and they both nodded, Paisley pulled her gun up as Happy kicked in the door, she heard him yell "Oh too much brown sugar!" He smacked the girls ass who was on her knees sucking off some guy, Paisley looked at the guy "Get your pants on dude!" All the girls and guys walked down the stairs barely covered. Paisley looked at Happy "You like seeing that?" Happy shrugged "Better if it was you" he grabbed her by the hip, pulling her against him she heard Clay clicking his fingers she looked up at Happy "We should get going" she handed his gun back and walked down the stairs to Happy's bike, she got on Happy's bike fixing her shirt as Happy climbed on, starting up his bike, and pulled away following Clay. They pulled Into what looked like a junk yard, Paisley turned up her nose, and Happy stood in front of her pointing his gun toward a little camper type thing, a guy came around the corner wearing a gas mask, she heard him "Ah! Shit!" He took off running, and Half-Sack ran after him tackling him onto a car, then punched him in the face, Half-Sack grabbed him up shoving him toward Clay, Paisley looked up as Darby poked his head out of the camper, everyone pointed their guns at him when Clay spoke up "You white boys never learn" Darby made his way across the lot, followed by other cooks that were in the camper, Darby pulled off his mask "You and PD keep whacking the mole, we keep popping up some place else" Clay smiled "whacking days are done, Zobelle sold you out" Paisley stepped forward "No more money, no more Aryan muscle" Darby dropped his head smiling at Paisley and Clay spoke up "I smell your crank or your pussy anywhere near Charming, I'll put three bullets in your neck... Compliments of Charming PD." Clay turned to Happy "Light it up" Happy smirked lighting a handkerchief in a bottle on fire, Clay grabbed Paisley pulling her back and everyone yelled "Move move move!" As Happy tossed the bottle in the camper, causing it to explode, Clay covered Paisley's head, looking up to make sure Happy was okay. Paisley turned to Darby as he dropped his head, she walked to him, her shirt rolled up showing her flat lower stomach, her jeans sitting on her hips, which enhanced her hip bones protruding outward, Darby looked at her up and down, licking his lips nervously, Paisley pressed her body against his, leaning to his ear "if you even think about distributing your crank and pussy in Charming, I will personally kill you myself… I will slit your throat" Paisley pulled away, raking her hands down Darby's chest, she smirked "See ya around Darby" Darby just stood there smiling, watching Paisley walk away with Happy, climbing behind him on his bike, she turned looking back at Darby, winking as they drove off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley spun around in her bar stool, Happy kept looking on at her, before finally walking to her, stopping her in mid spin "Why did you do that to Darby?" Paisley smirked staring up into Happy's brown eyes "Because I want him to know we mean business" Happy gave a sigh, and let go of the chair, Paisley climbed off the chair hugging onto Happy "You know you like watching me work my magic" Happy let out a laugh, he wrapped his arms around her "Yeah I do" Paisley lifted her head hearing the van pull into parking lot, she looked to Happy "Boys are back" Paisley broke away from the embrace then walked outside, Happy looked to Half-Sack who laughed, holding up his hands "She's a hand full, better keep her happy" Happy rolled his eyes walking after her. Paisley stood next to Clay, as Bobby and Tig closed the gap between them, Bobby let out a sigh "We made it work, then we waited at the house for the call, it's done. The Judge dismissed the case." Paisley glanced up seeing Opie and Jax get on their bikes, Jax left first followed by Opie, Tig spoke up "It's all good, checked out Lin's guns MP-5s- really good hardware, man" Clay watched as the Jax, and Opie pulled away "Where are they going" Bobby let out a sigh "Home." Paisley smiled, crossing her arms over her chest, she looked to Happy as his phone started ringing, he looked to Paisley concern on his face, he nudged Bobby, and they all walked towards the bike as Happy spoke up "Jax called, we need to get to Caracara" Paisley nodded getting behind Happy as he mounted his bike, Bobby had already left, and Happy was close behind him, when they got to Caracara Paisley seen the fire trucks, Happy parked his bike, Paisley got off running toward Jax, seeing more damage "Holy shit…" Jax turned around seeing Paisley, Happy, and Bobby "this was Clay, He couldn't let me have it" Jax looked toward Happy "Talk to Quinn, tell him I want a transfer, I'm going Nomad" Paisley shook her head, looking lost "Jax?" Jax pushed through them, walking to his bike, and sped off leaving Paisley and the guys standing there. Paisley looked to Happy "You can't call Quinn!" Happy shook his head "It's out of my hands, Pais" Paisley clenched her fists "That's my brother! He won't be protected!" Happy grabbed Paisley's hands, staring at her "Baby girl, this time it's out of my hands, I can't do anything." He kissed her forehead "You've been up all night let's get you home" Paisley shoved off Happy "Whatever" she walked off to his bike. Happy turned to Bobby shaking his head "How in the world did Chibs do this" Bobby shrugged "She's a good girl. Just gets emotional" Happy walked off to his bike, getting on then driving Paisley home. Paisley got off Happy's bike, walking to her front door unlocking it, walking in, Happy followed her inside, he watched as she darted up the stairs "I'm gonna go" Paisley yelled "whatever! I'm just going to bed anyway" she heard the door slam then nothing, she laid in bed shutting her eyes.


	22. Dear God

Paisley stood at her kitchen sink, staring out the window into her back yard, slowly sipping on her coffee, pulling a blunt to her lips inhaling the sweet smoke, exhaling sharply hearing the door open, she peeked her head around the corner seeing Tig walk in, Tig grinned at her "Morning Gorgerous" Paisley laughed some "Hey Tiggy, want some coffee?" Tig waved his hand "No thanks we got to get going" Paisley poured the rest of the coffee out, grabbing her keys and bag following Tig out the door, Paisley stopped locking the door behind her, she looked up to Tig "Chibs is coming home today right?" Tig nodded, Paisley felt a flutter in her stomach "Do I look okay?" Tig turned around looking at Paisley who was wearing black skinny jeans which sat on her hips, a white tank top which rode up a little causing it to show her bare stomach, a pair of red heels, red lip stick, black eyeliner, Tig smiled "You look great, if he doesn't get a boner for you I will" Paisley shook her head laughing "Okay okay" she climbed behind Tig as he got on his bike, he revved the engine and drove off toward TM.  
They arrived at the Clubhouse, Paisley and Tig walked in together, she walked to Bobby hugging onto him "Where's Clay?" Bobby pointed behind him toward the church "On the phone with Quinn" Paisley felt her stomach drop "He's really going through with this?" Bobby gave a nod "Yupp he is" Clay hung up his phone "Quinn accepted Jax, he's just waiting on our answer" Paisley looked to Clay "You really can't let him go can you?" Clay shrugged walking off "I didn't strike the god damn match" Opie leaned on the pool table "Maybe that's the case you make to Jax" Clay took a swing of his beer, looking toward Opie "If he really believes that I would burn down Caracara, I got no reason to keep him around." Everyone grew quiet, Bobby poured Paisley a shot, she grabbed it downing it, then slammed the shot glass on the table, Clay walked off "Need a full table, Votes got to be unanimous." Paisley looked between Bobby and Tig "Well… this sucks" Bobby tapped Paisley on the shoulder "You ready for your man to come home?" Paisley smiled "We can go get him?" Bobby nodded "Let's bring our scotty boy home" Paisley ran out to the van where Half-Sack was waiting, she climbed in the front seat, she leaned out the window yelling at Bobby "Is Jax going to be there?" Bobby gave a thumbs up as he got on his bike, Paisley turned to Half-Sack "Come on!" Half-sack chuckled "Okay okay" he started the van up, following Bobby toward the hospital. Paisley held Chibs kutte with a death grip, feeling herself growing anxious, she started bouncing her knee around "Holy fuck I'm so excited!" Half-sack just shook his head "I can see that" they pulled into the parking lot at the hospital, Paisley smiled seeing Jax already there, and Bobby pulled next to him, Paisley got out of the van, giving Jax a hug "I can't wait!" Jax laughed hugging her back "well let's get up there" they walked into St. Thomas, got into the elevator and rode up to the third floor, the elevator binged and they all unloaded out, they rounded the corner, and Happy stepped to Jax "I got Quinns letter of acceptance" Jax held up his hand "Not now bro" Jax walked toward the two double doors, and Happy grabbed Paisley by the arm, pulling her to him "Hey baby girl" he cupped her face, kissing her softly, Paisley moved around some, pulling away from the kiss "Hey hap" Happy tightened his grip, Paisley heard Chibs yelling down the hallway "I'm free!" As he slid towards Jax, and Bobby, Chibs stood up "Jackie Boy! Elvis!" They hugged onto one another for a moment. Paisley looked up at Happy "I have to give him his kutte" Happy narrowed his eyes, releasing his grip, Paisley moved toward Chibs as he broke away from the guys, he looked over at Paisley, eyeing her up and down "My lord… you are stunning" Paisley blushed holding up his kutte "You going to put this on or are you going to eye fuck me all day?" Chibs smirked sliding on his Kutte, Bobby laughed "Clearly there's been some brain damage" Chibs laughed flipping off Bobby, he hugged onto Paisley lifting her off the ground, planting his lips against hers, holding onto the back of her head, Paisley kissed back feeling eyes burning Into the back of her head, she knew it was Happy.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley walked to the van with Chibs and Half-Sack, Chibs had his hand placed on the small of Paisley's back, he got in the front seat, and Paisley sat in the back, smiling at Chibs, Half-Sack followed behind Jax, and Chibs started asking questions since Half-Sack was digging at his junk "trouble down below?" Half-sack clenched his teeth "I don't know, I think the swelling is getting worse" Chibs smirked "I got a perfect cure for that, let's go to Caracara, get yourself a couple of lovelies" Half-sack looked at Chibs then back to the road "The warehouse burned down, man" Chibs cocked his head "When? How?" Half-sack shrugged "We don't know yet. Jax thinks Clay did it to kill the porno biz." Chibs shook his head "Why the hell would Clay try to kill porn?" Paisley sighed "we don't know, he wants us focused on guns" Chibs just shook his head again "Jesus christ" Half-sack nodded "That's why Jax is talking nomad" Paisley punched Half-Sack's seat after Chibs yelled "Nomad?" He turned looking at Paisley "You knew about this" she gave a shrug, and Chibs looked at Half-Sack "Make a left" Half-sack cocked his head "Why?" Chibs pulled out a gun from under his seat, cocking it "Make a left" Half-sack bit his lip "shit!" He then made a sharp left turn. Paisley looked out the front window as they pulled into the Hayes surplus army store, Chibs got out, Paisley followed after him, along with Half-Sack who was yelling "Chibs! What the hell are we doing" Chibs walked into the store, Chibs fired a shot at Camerons son Edmond, Paisley covered her ears "Chibs!" He walked to the counter, reaching behind grabbing a hold of Edmond who was yelling "What the hell is the matter with you!" Chibs pulled Edmond on the counter, placing the gun to Edmonds head, Paisley shook her head "Chibs stop!" Chibs brushed her off, his gun still placed on Edmonds head "Explain to me why you Mcbastards are selling guns to the piece of shit that blew me up!" Edmond just stayed still "Christ man…the feds were all over you guys. What was I supposed to do?" Chibs cocked the gun "That's not the answer I'm looking for" Paisley looked up seeing Cameron with a shot gun on Chibs, he cocked his gun "Let him go Chibs… Put the gun down," Chibs glanced up at Cameron, pulling away his gun, pushing Edmond away, Cameron still had his sights on Chibs "down" Chibs placed the gun down, Paisley gently rubbed Chibs back, as a man came around the corner "Careful, Brother" Paisley eyed him up and down he gave a smile at Chibs "You'll pop your sutures" The man stood next to Edmond, still looking at Chibs "You got every right to blow his head off, things went sideways mean Mckeavy died, I shouldve been stateside to handle that transition" Chibs pulled his sunglasses over his head "Well, it's too late, sons have a new pipeline" Paisley finally added it up Jimmy O was the man, Jimmy shook his head smiling "No, they dont" Paisley heard the door open, she seen Jax walk In, Cameron pulled his gun back up toward Jax, and Jax pulled his gun up pointing it at Cameron, Jimmy calmly said "Enough. Enough!" Cameron and Jax lowered their guns, Jimmy gave a nod to Jax "How ya been, Jax" Jax smirked "Been Better, Jimmy" Jimmy smiled then looked behind Chibs, Paisley's eyes met with Jimmy's "and who is the beauty" Jax narrowed his eyes "My sister, Chibs come on, let's get out of here" Chibs grabbed Paisley's hand, leading her toward Jax, "You are not my VP anymore...Nomad" Chibs dragged Paisley outside "Prospect! Let's roll" They peeled out and headed for TM, Chibs sat in the front seat, Paisley on his lap, she rested her head on his chest, watching out the window.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled into the parking lot at TM, Paisley climbed off of Chibs lap, and got out, Chibs followed placing his hand back in the small of Paisley's back as they walked toward Clay who yelled "Chibby!" With his hands in the air, and Tig yelled "Iron man!" Chibs just continued walking toward them "Jax going nomad, Caracara burning down. Anything else I don't know?" Clay looked down "We were gonna let you heal" Chibs gave a sarcastic smile "Well I'm all better now" Gemma came around the corner, and Tig spoke up "Let's save it for the table boys" Gemma hugged onto Chibs "Welcome home baby" Chibs hugged back "Hi, darling. My guardian Angel" Paisley sighed walking away from Chibs, making her way into the clubhouse. She took a seat at the bar, Happy came up taking a seat next to her "Hey" Paisley sighed "Okay let's hear it Hap" Happy cocked his head "hear what? Chibs Is just mad that he didn't know any of this" Paisley stood up "Whatever you say Happy" she started walking away when she felt Happy grab her arm "Do not walk away from me little girl" Paisley yanked her arm away "Do not push me Happy" she walked out Into the garage, watching the guys fix a bike, she looked across the garage at Chibs who was sipping on a beer, she heard his phone start ringing answering the phone then shutting it rather quickly, he stood up walked across the parking lot, getting in the van, Paisley walked toward Half-Sack and Opie who were unloading the repo, Half-Sack laughed "See you and Bobby got all that fishing gear yesterday, I got dibs on this shit" Paisley smirked "Let's see what kind of shit you got" Half-sack Opened the back of the vehicle, slicing open a box Opie laughed "You gonna start weaving beads?" Half-sack shrugged before continuing to slice Open the box "Maybe, a lot of macramé in Iraq." He opened the box, Paisley leaned over his shoulder and they both mumbled "Holy shit…" Paisley turned around "Clay? Tig?" Clay and Tig walked toward Half-Sack and Paisley, Hale held up his findings "Bullets" Tig grabbed the bullet from Half-Sack "God damn" Clay took the bullet from Tig examining it closely "Unstamped, Home made" Opie crossed his arms "we hauled it from the Wahewa Land." Tig chuckled "I don't know too many hunters using a 9 mil for deer" Clay nodded "Nationwide ammo shortage, pick up the porn slack if we get a hold of this supply" Paisley looked at Opie who was also watching Chib "You should talk to the squaw" Paisley heard the van start then pull away from TM she looked to Opie who looked down at her "Is he supposed to be driving?" Clay looked up "God damn" as Chibs left Paisley seen Tara pull In, get out of her car and head right into Gemma's office, Paisley followed after, walking in "Hey Tara" Tara looked at Paisley then to Gemma "Jax says he's joining the Nomad charter. Needs to get away from Clay" Paisley watched Gemma's facial expression change drastically, as she mumbled "Jesus christ!" Gemma stood up looking at Paisley, Tara continued "Shit that's been going on around here, Maybe its a good solution" Paisley and Gemma looked at Tara, Paisley spoke up "No its not. Nomad is…MC purgatory" Gemma cut in "No family, No roots" Tara shook her head "He seems convinced it's the best thing." Gemma placed her hands on her hips "Well, he's so deep in his hate for Clay, he don't know whats best." Tara shrugged her shoulders "Yeah, but isn't that hatred a good reason to step away?" Gemma stepped toward Tara "Look, you dont want Jax in a charter scattered across four states. On the road alone? The list of enemies we have? You want that phone call telling you where to pick up the body?" Tara looked down away from Gemma, Paisley hugged Tara before stepping outside, shutting the door behind her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat outside, smoking a cigarette when Jax pulled in, she watched as he placed his helmet on his bike and started walking towards her, Paisley crossed her legs smirking at Jax, Jax tilted his head "what?" Paisley pointed to Gemma's office door "She knows" Jax dropped his head "Lovely" Paisley laughed "I'll go in with ya, Jax" Jax smirked "Okay thanks "mom" Paisley and Jax walked inside, They both took a seat infront of Gemma, she looked at them with a half smile "we're either of you going to tell me? Because Pais I know you knew" Paisley smiled "Your good, but I was leaving it to Jax, his idea not mine" Jax looked to Gemma "Of course I am a gonna tell you, I just…" Jax looked down "I just didn't want to say anything till things were certain" Gemma leaned back in her chair "are things certain?" Jax gave a nod "Yeah, Votes tonight" Gemma shook her head, then looked at Jax "The other day you asked me what was In that box… it wasn't just old t-shirts" Jax gave a nod "I know" Gemma exhaled sharply before continuing "Why'd you burn it?" Paisley leaned over looking at Jax "Burned what?" Jax let out a sigh "Dads manifesto" Paisley's jaw dropped "You did what?" Jax shook his head, then looked to Gemma "I didn't know what to do with it" Gemma cocked her head "and now?" Jax let out a chuckle, Gemma let out a soft sigh, as tears filled her eyes, Paisley grabbed Gemma's hand "It will be okay Ma" Gemma gave a nod "It was after Thomas died… Your dad was lost…darkest part of his life." Gemma reached up touching Paisley's face "Until you came along, he was so happy, and he sadly died you barely remember him" Paisley gave a nod, Gemma then turned to Jax "You want it back?" Jax shook his head "No, I think it's good you have it" Gemma smiled "Well, if I know your father, there's more than one copy" Jax smiled looking at Gemma "Yeah" Gemma grabbed Paisley and Jax's hands "I loved your dad. More than…I loved any man. Great lay." Paisley laughed "Mom!" Gemma smirked "He was smart, had a big heart... and very complicated" Gemma looked between the two of her children "Sound familiar?" Jax and Paisley both nodded, and Gemma spoke again "His complications killed him" Jax shook his head "what do you mean?" Gemma bit her lip "I don't think your father's death was an accident" Paisley grew uncomfortable as Gemma continued "I think he hated his life, and let the road take it." Gemma turned looking at Jax "I don't want that same fate for you, Jackson" Paisley looked at Jax's calm face, and Gemma held his hand "The things I do, I do to keep you and Pais safe. Less complicated" Jax nodded "I know, mom" Gemma shook her head, then stared intensely at Jax "Nomad… it's a bad idea" Jax nudged Paisley then gripped Gemma's knee, they both stood up walking out of the office. Paisley hugged Jax, whispering in his ear "You and I both know what she said about dad is untrue" Jax hugged back nodding "I know" they pulled away, and Jax walked toward his bike leaving Paisley to her thoughts while she stood in the parking lot.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley stood there when a pair of arms were wrapped around her waist, she let out a scream, she heard Tig "Hey! Knock it off!" Paisley shut her mouth, elbowing Tig in the gut "You can't do that to me!" Tig held his stomach "Jesus, I just wanted to see if you were gonna head over to the squaw with us" Paisley nodded "Yeah, I guess I'll go" she walked to Tigs bike, looking at the other motorcycles as she passed them, she turned looking back at Tig "Has Chibs came back yet?" Tig shook his head "Nope" Paisley waited for Tig to get on his bike, before climbing behind him, she looked over at Clay who gave her a smile, she smiled back then wrapped her arms around Tigs waist, Clay pulled away followed by Tig, Opie then Half-Sack. Paisley sat on the back of Tigs bike as Clay talked to the people, the older woman yelled "What is this?" Clay smiled, puffing his cigar "Big fan of your bead work" the younger man spoke up "Where are the boxes?" Clay took another puff from his cigar "Who's caressing your bullets?" The old lady spoke up "That's out ammo, you son of a bitch" Half-sack leaned up whispering in Paisley's ear "She's not a nice lady, she shoved me on the ground earlier" Paisley turned around looking at Half-Sack with a smile "You took her car, filled with bullets. What do you expect?" Half-sack shrugged "True" Paisley turned back to the older woman and the younger man who was telling his mother to wait inside, Tig smirked "Tonto, speak up, will you?" Paisley elbowed Tig in the arm, as the man spoke up "My name Is Ferdinand" Clay stood up from his bike "Hey, Ferdinand. We sell guns. You make bullets. Now I could either help you… or crush you" Ferdinand looked between the guys then nodded "Okay" Clay inhaled the smoke from his cigar "Smart boy" The guys followed Ferdinand out to an abandoned bus, he opened the back of the bus, and Climbed in, Clay went first Tig held his hand out, Paisley grabbed his hand, he pulled her up, she fumbled against him, looking up at him "I'm sorry" Tig shrugged looking down at her "It's okay" he kept a firm grip on her hand and Opie spoke up "Okay love birds, get a room" Tig smirked and they pulled away from one another, Clay weaved his way between the machines, he looked up at Ferdinand "No worries about the cops?" Ferdinand turned around "We supply tribal police, state and local law enforcement that have no jurisdiction" Clay watched the two people work "You only press 9 mil? Can you make 7.6, too? AK rounds?" Ferdinand shrugged "Full metal jacket or hollow point?" Clay grinned "Oh, I love it. How long would it take to press a case?" Ferdinand shrugged again "A thousand rounds, a couple hours" Clay looked at Tig then back to Ferdinand "Who says you can't make an honest deal with a white man?" an unknown man looked up "There is something else, Mushrooms fair price" Tigs mouth dropped looking at Clay, who looked at the unknown man "psychedelics?" The man nodded, Clay bit his lip "Ah, we don't deal chief" The chief shrugged "then neither do we" Paisley looked to the Chief " let me guess some state law allows you to grow psychs for religious purposes am i right? What I mean by religious purposes is vision quests and whatnot" The chief smirked, giving a head nod " if you know people who deal then call them" Clay leaned up "I do know some serious peoole" the the chief held up some mushrooms " I have some serious fungi" Paisley yelled for Half-Sack "Prospect!" He climbed inside the bus "Yeah?" Paisley shoved the mushroom in Half-sack's mouth "Taste test for me, baby" Half-sack began chewing "These are tripping mushrooms huh?" Paisley nodded "We have to make sure they are good" Paisley turned to Tig "Now baby, I know you love them" Tig looked to Clay "Yeah. Probably got the vote here" Clay smirked "I could proxy for ya" Tig looked at the mushrooms in Paisley's hand "Really?" Clay nodded "Yeah" Tig snatched the shrooms from Paisley's hand, stuffing them in his mouth, chewing them slowly. Paisley smiled at Tig biting onto her lower lip "Good luck on your trip" she walked away with Clay, she climbed behind Clay and he sped off toward TM.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley walked toward Jax after he got done talking with Clay, Paisley seen the anger/hurt expression on his face, he walked right past Paisley and into the clubhouse, she looked toward Unser before walking to him "What was he talking with you about?" Unser gave a shrug "He wanted to know about Caracara, and I told him there was no way it could have been Clay, my money is on Zobelle" Paisley gave a nod before Gemma walked to them "Wayne, the club is going to need your help" Unser cocked his head "For what?" Gemma pulled off her sunglasses "You need to protect them." Unser just stared at Gemma confused "Why? What are they going to do?" Gemma placed a kiss on Unser's Cheek "Thank you" Paisley walked off and into the clubhouse, waiting for vote to be finished, she bounced her knee up and down getting anxious, it had been five mins and Piney walked out, Paisley stood up "Well?" Piney just kept walking, Paisley heard the gavel smack off the table, the door opened and out walked Chibs, Paisley stood there staring at him, he turned looking at her "You need to go home" Paisley stared at him "Why?" She took a step toward him before he raised his hand up stopping her "I lied to you. We cannot do this" Paisley shook her head, walking toward Chibs, he raised his head, and Paisley laid her hand right across Chibs face "You are dead to me Chibs" she walked off outside seeing Tara, she immediately hugged onto her "I can't deal with this" Tara hugged Paisley rubbing her back, when she heard Jax's voice "Hey…" Tara looked up " Tara cupped Jax's face with her free hand "You okay?" Jax nodded, Tara ran her hand over Jax's kutte realizing his patches were gone "I have some vacation time coming. How about we all get away for a few days." Jax sighed "what about the kid?" Tara smiled "He can come with us, let's just go. Tonight." Jax and Paisley nodded, Gemma walked up "I need to talk to you both" Paisley pulled away from Tara, as Jax spoke up "It's done, mom" Gemma shook her head "Meet me at my house. All three of you" Paisley looked at Jax who shrugged at her "No clue sis" Paisley walked to her car, starting it up heading to Gemma's.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley parked her car, and entered Gemma's house, Tara and Jax followed, Tara poured some hot tea into a couple mugs, and Paisley sat down across from Jax, Gemma walked in along with Clay, Jax stood up as Clay dropped his keys in the little basket on the counter by the door, he turned coming face to face with Jax, Gemma walked past "Sit down… the both of you" Paisley sipped on her tea watching Gemma walk to her, kissing the top of her head "Hey baby" she took a seat Tara started walking away "Nope, you too sweetheart, take a seat, you already know what I have to tell them" Paisley cocked her head "Uggh. What's going on?" Clay looked to Gemma "What is this?" Gemma exhaled sharply "the night of Bobby's party… I didn't get into an accident driving home" she looked between Clay, Jax, and Paisley, " I was attacked" Paisley felt her stomach cramp, she reached up grabbing Gemma's hand as she continued "a minivan pulls up behind me… a girl jumps out in a panic says her baby's choking. She was very convincing, a goddamn doll in the carseat, she hit me over the back of the head with, you know a blackjack, something." Gemma looked down gathering her thoughts before proceeding, "I came to handcuffed to a chain - link, Utility house put by the access road. They wore masks. There were three of them, when he spoke… I knew his voice, the tat on his throat Zobelle's right hand man…Weston…" Paisley shook her head, Jax face grew red, Gemma sighed again looking to Clay "Told me to deliver a message to you, stop selling guns to color. Said if I didn't tell you, that he'd find me and do it again" Gemma looked away from Clay, she looked to Jax, and Paisley who had the look of disgust on their faces, she slowly turned to Tara who gave a slow nod, and Gemma finally said it "They raped me…all three of them more then once" Clay looked away, hurt, Jax shook his head, Paisley felt so uncomfortable, she cringed hearing Gemma's story finally coming to an end. Jax slammed his hand off the table, Paisley, Tara, and Gemma jumped. Jax and Tara walked off, Paisley watched Jax grab his patches from the little basket and head out the door, Paisley stood up, hugging Gemma "Ma… I love you and I'm so sorry" Paisley broke from the hugging onto Clay, whispering "Protect her" Clay nodded and Paisley walked out the door, she sat in her car for what seemed like hours, whispering "Dear God...keep us safe"


	23. Thick and Thin

Paisley walked toward TM, her heels clicking off the ground, she stood in front of the garage, she heard a faint wolf whistle, she smirked at Bobby "Oh stop it!" The other guys laughed, she walked into the office throwing her bag on the desk, she took a seat looking over some paper work that was on the desk, she sat it down and leaning on her hands, she heard foot steps stop at the door, she shook her head "I have no time for this right now Tig" she heard a chuckle, she slowly looked up from her hands at Chibs, she rolled her eyes "What do you want?" Chibs shut the door with his foot "We need to talk" Paisley crossed her arms over her chest "No we really dont, what you said to me you made it perfectly clear where we stand" Chibs stepped forward "Let me explain" Paisley clenched her fists "You need to leave" Chibs sighed "I have to keep you in the dark until this is over with Zobelle. You seen Jimmy O he already took my kid and wife… I cant have him taking you as well, love" he walked to her, placing his lips against hers "I love you Paisley, I just have to be away from you at some points through out the day" Paisley kissed Chibs back, she felt him lift her by her ass cheeks, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he held the back of her head, deepening the kiss, Paisley smiled into the kiss, running her finger tips along his sides, the door opened and she heard Tig "Oh come on!" Paisley and Chibs both started laughing, breaking the kiss. Chibs walked away giving Paisley a nod, Tig smirked at Paisley "You and him need to figure shit out… because this is getting in the way with everyone. You haven't even seen Juice yet" Jax walked in pointing to church, Paisley leaned on the door frame, and Juice walked by not even looking at Paisley, she dropped her head and turned back around sitting behind the desk.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jax walked in the office, smiling at Paisley, Paisley lifted her head looking at Jax "Yes?" Jax laughed some "I need your stash of guns" Paisley chucked her keys to Jax "in the closet there's a hidden door, inside the hidden door is a box. They are in there" Jax cocked his head "Well okay" Paisley heard Opie yell, Paisley and Jax ran Outside to see what the ruckus was, Paisley watched at Opie slammed Tig against his truck, punching him in the face repeatedly, Tig fell to the ground, Opie pulled him back up, pulling his fist back yelling in Tigs face "What did you do?!" Tig softly spoke "It was Stahl, Ope. She made you a rat. She's the one that killed Donna. Me and Clay didn't want to believe it" Opie yelled "I came clean! Clay and I were good!" Tig spoke again "Paisley and I found wiretaps in your truck and your phone. The feds put money in your accounts, Stahl wanted to make us think you turned. It was supposed to be you in the truck…not Donna" Paisley yelled "Opie!" Tig sighed, staring at Opie "I'm sorry Ope" Jax yelled for Clay, Clay and the others came running out "What the hell happened?" Opie released Tig from his grip, Jax held his hand infront of him "Opie" Opie shoved past Jax, Paisley looked to Juice "Call Tara, she's at Jax's house" Juice nodded running back inside, Paisley kneeled next to Tig holding his face in her hands "Baby, what happened?" Clay yelled "What did you say to him? Tell us!" Tig shook his head "I don't even know who I am anymore" Clay shook his head "What are you talking about?" Tigs eyes began to fill with tears "I had to tell him." Bobby looked at Paisley confused "Tell him what" Tig choked out "That I killed Donna" Bobby's mouth dropped "Jesus christ…" he glared at Clay and Tig spoke up again "It was Stahl's fault…Opie knows" Paisley held up Tigs head "Opie knows what?" Tig looked at Paisley "That Stahl is the One who really killed Donna" Jax looked away "Shit! He's going after Stahl. SHIT!" Jax took off running to his truck, Paisley sat there holding onto Tig "It's okay, let's get you inside for Tara" Tig nodded as Paisley helped him to his feet. Paisley and Tig made their way down the hallway toward Tigs room, Paisley sat him on the bed, and he just stared at her with his piercing blue eyes "Your too nice to people you know that?" Paisley smiled "I try to be, you've been there for me" Tig smiled, pulling Paisley into a hug "I just want you safe… and Fi is back, Chibs hasn't been around where do you think he's been" Paisley hugged back "No he wouldn't do that to me" but lingering in the back of Paisley's mind, she had thought about it a lot since the day she see Fiona in Chibs room. Paisley heard foot steps coming down the hallway when the door handle jiggled as Half-Sack and Tara walked in, Tara sat down and immediately started to clean Tigs wounds, she looked back toward Paisley "Do I ask?" Tig smiled "Just a scuffle, me and a brother" Tara nodded handing Tig hydrogen peroxide "Go clean the cuts on your hands" Tig nodded "Thanks doc" he walked to the bathroom, Tara looked at Paisley "was it Jax?" Paisley shook her head "No, it was Opie" Tara sighed standing up, watching Half-Sack limp around "You okay?" Half-sack shrugged 'I think something maybe going on with the implant" Paisley looked at Tara then to Half-Sack "Going on?" Half-sack nodded "Can I show you" Before Tara could answer Half-Sack already had his pants unzipped, and unbuttoned and dropped them to the ground "Half-sack. You need to get to an ER that's very very infected" The door opened and in walked Clay and Bobby, Half-Sack turned around with his pants to his knees Clay shook his head "Holy Mary of Balls" Bobby snickered "Shit. You got kind of like elephant nuts" Half-sack turned trying to pull up up his pants as Tig came around the corner, he looked down then turned back to the toilet puking, Paisley laughed "Oh man! I've never seen Tig get grossed out like that!" Half-sack pulled his pants up and walked away, followed by Tara, Clay, and Bobby, leaving Paisley with Tig.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley glanced at Tig who was sleeping, she walked back to the room where Clay and Bobby were "Hey Clay" Clay looked up "Yeah princess?" Paisley walked in the room "Jax is stopping at my house for my guns I have stashed" Clay smiled some "Anything helps" Paisley nodded turning away, and collided with Juice, causing him to drop his black bag on the floor, Paisley bent down real quick picking up the bag "I'm sorry" Juice smiled at her "It's okay, don't worry" Paisley nodded "can we talk?" Juice bit his lip, looking at Clay "Yeah, give me one minute to put these down then we can talk" Paisley smiled at Juice then turned away, walking down the hallway toward Juice's room. Paisley sat on his bed, wiggling her feet around, hearing the door opening, she looked up at Juice, he shut the door behind him, then leaned against it "So…you never showed up at the hospital" Paisley looked down "I didn't know where you were until Jax talked to you at the hospital about your vote" Juice sucked in his lower lip, biting onto it "what am I to you?" Paisley let out a sigh "I don't know…" Juice nodded "Alright… well you can leave then" Paisley looked up "Leave?" Juice nodded, pushing himself off the door, heading over to his dresser, fishing out Paisley's clothes, then handed them to her "yes. Get out" Paisley felt her stomach drop "Juice…I…" Juice grabbed Paisley's arm, standing her up "Get out" Paisley narrower her eyes, pulling her arm away, her glare met Juice's, she pressed her body against his, crashing her lips onto his, Juice grabbed her by the back on the head, tangling his fingers in her blonde locks, deepening the kiss, Paisley felt his tongue glide against hers, before she pulled away. Paisley smirked, and walked away leaving Juice to his thoughts. She made her way down the hallway back to Tigs room, when she heard Jax and Opie talking, she smiled standing in the door way, watching them hug "Can I join?" Opie and Jax looked at her, they laughed, Opie motioned her with his head, she ran to them and they embraced her, Paisley felt tears roll down her cheeks "I missed this" Jax and Opie pulled away "Clay needs to talk with us" Paisley nodded, flicking away stray tears "Go, I have to find Chibs" They nodded and walked off, Paisley followed behind, she walked toward the Garage seeing Chibs with his head in his hands, and then she seen Gemma walk in, pull a stool over to Chibs, Paisley heard Chibs soft whimpers, she walked in the garage, Gemma looked up at her, pulling away from Chibs she smiled at him "Your old lady is here" Chibs looked up toward Paisley, he stood pulling her in, Paisley hugged onto him "You have to tell them" Chibs nodded, breaking away "I don't know what we'd do if we didn't have you two ladies" Chibs kissed Paisley's forehead then headed towards Chapel. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley and Gemma sat outside the Clubhouse smoking a cigarette, Paisley watched as Piney walked toward them nodding his head "Ladies" Paisley smiled "Piney" he continued to walk in, she took another drag off her cigarette, looking at Gemma "I'm not his old lady mom" Gemma looked down "Oh?" Paisley nodded, exhaling her smoke "Yeah, he's wrapped up in Fiona and his daughter right now, it's best if we don't continue with this" Gemma nodded "Well, look at Tara and Jax, if it's meant to be then it will be" then a gun shot was fired, Paisley and Gemma stood up, running into the clubhouse, hearing Jax yelling "Piney! Get the gun off him!" Piney started yelling "Get off me" Paisley looked around for Chibs, finally seeing him on the ground over Piney, they got him up sitting Piney in the chair as Clay walked toward Piney, trying to grab at him and Opie yelled "Give me the room!" All the guys filed out leaving Opie with Piney. Paisley sat between Chibs and Tig at the bar, she looked over Tig's wounds on his face "You okay?" Tig nodded looking at her "You are so beautiful" Paisley laughed "Tig, that doesn't tell me anything" Tig smiled "it tells you that your beautiful" Paisley rolled her eyes, she seen Opie walk out of church, and headed right to Clay, they talked and Opie walked away, Piney followed, Clay smirked "Hey old man, don't ever come into this clubhouse without your kutte" Piney huffed "won't happen again" he walked out. Paisley hopped on Tigs back and he carried her outside, her eyes laid on Chibs, she climbed off of Tigs back "I'll be right back" Tig nodded, Paisley walked over to Chibs "Hey, I got thinking. Maybe we shouldn't do this right now… Fiona should be your first priority, and your first daughters safety." Chibs sighed "Your a good girl… you will definitely make someone happy" Paisley smiled "Thick and thin with us, I'll always be here" Chibs embraced her in a hug "I do love ya, the time just isn't right" Paisley nodded hugging back "I love you too" they pulled away from one another and walked different directions. Paisley walked back to Tig "wanna spend the night?" Tig raised his head up with a smile "Yeah, sure" Paisley laughed climbing on Tigs bike, Tig got on his bike, driving off toward Paisley's house.


	24. These Fists Are Grenades

Paisley and Gemma stood outside the grocery tossing bags into the back of her SUV, before getting in and driving toward TM. Paisley let out a small sigh as she sat in the passenger seat, Gemma looked at her7 "What's wrong baby?" Paisley turned to her mother "Is Fiona going to be there? Because I really don't want to see her" Gemma gave a shrug "I'm not really sure baby" Paisley nodded watching the trees as they passed them, they pulled into the parking lot, Gemma pulled close to the clubhouse entrance, putting her car in park, Paisley got out of the car, and walked around back opening the hitch, and started gathering bags, as she turned around she ran right into some man's chest, he smiled down at her "Hey gorgeous" Paisley smiled at the man "Quinn!" Paisley dropped the bags she was holding, and jumped into his arms, he laughed "miss me?" she nodded "It's been a while!" She looked around, and Quinn noticed "He's here." Paisley looked at Quinn who still had her in his arms "what are you talking about?" Quinn let out a laugh, sitting Paisley on the ground "Happy. He's here" Paisley swallowed hard, looking away from Quinn, he grabbed her chi, lifting it towards him "Are you okay?" Paisley nodded staring into Quinns eyes "Yes, I am fine I promise" Paisley hugged Quinn again "I'll go find him once I'm done with these groceries" Quinn grabbed her shoulder "You don't have any muscles. Go find him" Paisley sighed, placing her hands on her hips "Fine" she walked off. Paisley walked into the clubhouse seeing all the woman and children spread out through the room, she looked around for a minute before her eyes landed on Half-Sack who gave her a sad smile, she cocked her head as she walked toward him, when he reached him, she took a seat next to him "Hey" Half-sack smiled again "Hey" Paisley rubbed his arm "You okay?" Half-sack gave a nod "Yeah, just… the implant didn't take" Paisley hugged Half-Sack "I'm so sorry" Half-sack hugged back, nestling his head in her hair, breathing in heavily smelling her rosemary and mint scent, Paisley rubbing the back of his neck "I'm sure you can still have kids" Half-sack chuckled "Lefty is pretty good" Paisley pulled away from the hug, Half-Sack staring at her "God…you are so beautiful" he brushed a Strand of Paisley's hair away from her face "I'm sorry I messed up" Paisley blushed and shrugged "It's no big deal" Half-sack shook his head, grabbing Paisley's face, pressing his lips on hers, Paisley felt her stomach flutter, and kissed him back, Half-Sack pulled away "Thanks for that" he stood up walking away leaving Paisley speechless

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jax waved his arms toward Paisley as she was having her smoke, she smiled putting out her cigarette then walked toward Jax, Opie, and Juice "Yeah bro?" Jax smiled "You ready to fuck shit up?" Paisley grinned "Yes I am!" Jax laughed "Okay your riding with Juice" Paisley looked at Juice, winking at him "Let's go boys!" Paisley climbed behind Juice, wrapping her arms around him, as he pulled behind Opie, and they sped off toward Zobelle's cigar shop. They drove down Main street before pulling in, parking their bikes, Paisley fumbled off the bike, standing between Opie and Juice, Weston came out, getting in Jax's face "You better get out of my sight, or I'm going to do you some serious harm you caused my kids" Jax just smirked "Little Junior's a psychopath" Ope leaned to Jax "Not here to provoke, here to educate" Jax gave Ope a nod, continuing to stare down Weston "Seems your great white hope, only gives a shit about one color: Green. Zobelle is dealing heroin with the Mayans." Paisley smirked stepping forward "Those Aks the you took from us… Gave them to brown to control the street" Weston narrowed his eyes at Paisley, eyeing Jax then back to Paisley "You're talking out of your ass" Jax stepped in "I followed Zobelle, and one of your guys yesterday, they met with Alvarez and left with a duffel of heroin." Weston stared daggers at Jax and Juice spoke up "I guess they have been keeping you out of the loop. Lots of private meetings, Aj?" Weston shook his head, and Jax smirked "You being the true believer and all…" Weston looked at them individually then stopped at Jax "You need to leave" Jax and Weston just stared at one another before Paisley snapped her fingers infront of Jax's face "Let's go" Jax gave a nod, then looked back at Weston "say Hi to your kids for me" he walked off, Paisley smiled at Weston, following Juice back to his bike. They sped off one by one, following Jax, Paisley gripped tightly around Juice's waist. Paisley noticed Juice slowing down, she yelled up to him "Why are we slowing down?" Juice yelled back "Meeting up with Clay" Paisley left it at that as Juice pulled into a little parking lot, she looked around seeing Clay's bike, along with the others as they got closer. Juice parked his bike, and stood up holding his hand out to Paisley, she took a hold of it and he pulled her up, Paisley looked over at Jax and Clay who were sitting down with Lin and Laroy. Paisley noticed Laroy smiling at her, and she stood closer to Juice, wrapping her arms around his neck, mumbling "Play along" Juice nodded, slipping his arms around her waist, Paisley stood up on her tip toes, kissing him softly, Juice kissed back, lifting Paisley up off the ground before Jax yelled "Hey! That's my sister!" Paisley laughed at Jax's facial expression, and Juice sat her down, smirking "We can do that again" Paisley let out a laugh before heading back to Juice's bike, climbing on the back, Juice walked over, getting on and sliding his sunglasses over his face, revving the engine then followed the guys back to TM.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley followed Jax and Clay into the clubhouse taking an abandoned seat at the bar, Paisley looked at Tara who was patching up Chuckie, she smiled at him and he gave a nod "What's he here for?" Piney spoke up "He has some eye witness Intel for what happened at Caracara" Clay nodded looking toward Chuckie, Tara and Gemma walked off, Clay cocked his head at Chuckie "what'd you see?" Chuckie stared at Clay "Three or four of em, looked like they all had Aryan Ink. They called one of them westing" Paisley let out a giggle "You mean Weston?" Chuckie nodded "Yeah, Okay" Jax shook his head with a cocky smile "That son of a bitch" Chuckie sighed "They splashed gasoline everywhere, then they set the place on fire" Bobby spoke up "could you identify Weston?" Chuckie nodded "I got a pretty good view of him" Bobby smiled "Look Arson claims are keeping us from collection on fire insurance. Chuckie should share the information before he goes MIA again, prove to them that we didn't set it" Juice, Paisley, and Bobby all looked at Clay who smiled "and we can collect a very big check" Paisley laughed "Yes, sir!" Clay looked toward Unser "Can We Do that?" Unser nodded, shrugging his shoulder "Yeah, Okay" Paisley leaned across the table, patting Chuckies arm "Why don't you go outside and wait by the Chiefs car, Play with the siren" Chuckie looked at her all serious "Really?" Jax laughed "Sure" shortly after Chuckie went outside, and Jax looked toward Unser "We planted the seed with Weston. He knows about Zobelle being in bed with the Mayans." Clay added in "Zobelle'll be unprotected, and Weston will be making all his own decisions" Paisley leaned back into her chair "Hopefully irrational ones" Jax nodded, looking back to Unser "We might need helping inciting him" Unser looked at the guys, before sighing, Paisley stood up, stretching "What now boys" Jax smirked "Let's get going" Paisley smiled at Juice then pointed at him "Am I riding with Juice" Jax laughed shaking his head "Yes" they all walked outside, Paisley climbed behind Juice, he revved his engine following Jax and Opie from the parking lot, a few moments later they arrived at the Charming Police department, Paisley smirked seeing Weston standing there, they park their bikes and Jax got off his followed by Opie and Juice, Paisley set her helmet down and headed toward the guys, Jax stood infront of Weston grinning ear to ear, "I see your kids are taking that little trip I arranged" Weston clenched his fists "You son of a bitch. I'll kill you for this" Paisley narrowed her eyes stepping infront of a Jax "At least he didn't gang-rape them" Paisley watched Westons face grow into concern, he licked his lips nervously, looking past Paisley to Jax "You want to kill me? Time and Place" Paisley glanced seeing Hale walking toward them, nudging Jax who smiled "Timberland, 8:00. Your ten best against mine" Opie spoke up "Access road L-4, off the main lumber drive. No weapons" Juice leaned in "No witnesses" Jax grinned again "Either you or me goes home in a bag" Weston kept a straight face "I'll be there" they disbursed heading separate ways, Paisley put on her helmet, climbing behind Juice, smiling at Hale as they drove off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley smiled seeing Chuckie as they rounded the corner, they parked outside the safe house where Edmond had been putting together the guns, they parked their bikes, Paisley climbed off before Juice, she ran over as Clay knocked on the garage door, it lifted and there stood Jimmy O "Your hardware boys" he pointed at the crates behind him, Clay smiled "Get it in, boys." He and Jimmy hugged one another, Paisley looked off seeing Jimmy walk toward Chibs with a smirk played on his face, Paisley walked toward Jimmy, tapping his shoulder "We okay?" Jimmy turned around smiling at Paisley "Yeah, just uh, swapping old Irish folktales" Jimmy eyed Paisley up and down then looked back to Chibs "This the one you been screwing around with?" Paisley let out a laugh, then pointed over to Juice and Happy "Nah, I'm with those two, I'm into the double penetration" Jimmy smirked "those two are lucky lads" Opie slammed his hand off the van "We're done" Paisley leaned up pressing a kiss to Jimmy O's cheek, then walked off toward Happy, she bit her lip as he looked down at her "can I ride with you?" Happy nodded getting on his bike, Paisley climbed behind and they all pulled away heading towards Hayes surplus store. When they arrived, Paisley followed behind Clay, Jax, and Opie and Happy behind her, she then heard yelling "ATF! EVERYBODY DOWN!" Happy smirked holding his hands up as everyone else yelled "Whoa! Okay okay!" And Paisley put her hands up getting on the ground next to Happy. She looked up seeing Stahl walk forward, then a black man holding a Mexican "he was the only one that got out of the SUV" Paisley looked to Jax smiling, Stahl put her gun away "Get that Irish prick in here!" She looked at the guys one by one then to Paisley "Let em up" Happy stood up first pulling Paisley with him "You okay?" Paisley smiled "I'm fine" Paisley watched as Opie stared daggers at her, "Alright fellas… Where Is Jimmy O?" Chibs smirked "Jimmy who?" Paisley heard a smack, she looked over at Chibs, and Jax snickers "shit, whoever Jimmy is… she doesn't like him very much" Clay nodded "We're just trying to buy some camping gear" everyone looked over their shoulders as the door beeped as Edmond walked in with an ATF agent, Stahl looked over at one of the crates "Open it" two ATF agents opened the crate only to find two dead rats inside, Paisley smiled staring at Edmond Clay looked around "Can we go now?" Bobby leaned against a clothing rack "Maybe we should wait for Galt P.D. and file assault charges" Stahl pointed to the door, Chibs stepped toward her, spitting some blood out "You hit like a girl" he waved his hand over toward Paisley "She on the other hand" he then walked off the rest of the guys filed out, loading onto their bikes, driving back to TM.  
Gemma, Tara, Lyla, and Paisley stood outside to see their men off for battle, Happy walked toward Paisley, grabbing a handful of her hair, pressing his lips against hers, Paisley smiled into the kiss before he broke away "I gotta go baby girl" Paisley nodded "Be safe" he guys walked toward their bikes, Chibs stepped to Paisley "I love you" he then walked off. Paisley stood there baffled, Gemma stood with Paisley, Tara, and Lyla under her arms "They will be fine" Paisley nodded "That they will ma " as the guys sped off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat at the bar, frantically bouncing her knee, watching the monitors waiting very impatiently for the guys to return, Gemma took a seat next to Paisley kissing her temple "You okay baby?" Paisley laughed some "Really ma, you already know" Gemma smiled "So… Happy huh?" Paisley looked to Gemma "when I think your not watching you always are" Gemma laughed "I'm always watching" pointing to the screen "Our boys are back" Paisley stood up running out the door, Happy had just stepped off his bike, he looked up seeing Paisley running toward him, she jumped in his arms, he caught her, and she laid her lips on his, wrapping her legs around his waist "Your okay" Happy smiled holding the back of her head "You know I would've been safe" he carried her into the clubhouse "Baby, can we just sleep?" Happy nodded opening his door to the dorm room, walking in, sitting Paisley down on his bed. Paisley sprawled out, looking at Happy as he pulled off his shirt, she looked over all his ink "I want more ink baby" Happy smiled at her "I can do some you know" Paisley nodded as Happy crawled in bed with her wrapping his arms around her. Paisley inhaled his scent of cigarettes and leather, she smiled softly before falling asleep, feeling completely safe.


	25. Trapped

Paisley sat outside the police station with Jax, Clay, and the rest of the MC, she felt her stomach growl, she looked around at Jax, and Tara, Clay, and Gemma, Opie, and Lyla, her gaze upon the couples caught the attention of Chibs, which caused her to immediately look down, she heard a faint whistle, when she looked up Unser had come out of the station "Stahl's been locked in a room with FI for two hours now. No idea what's going on" he shrugged, Jax cocked his head, standing up slowly "What about Weston?" Unser leaned against the wall "Still waiting to hear from the DA" he waved his arms "I'm sorry" then walked back inside the station. Paisley walked down the stairs standing infront of the police car, Gemma walked down kissing Paisley's cheek "Watch them and make sure you all come home to me" Paisley nodded "I can do that Ma" Gemma hugged her then walked off, Paisley smiled At Tara as she slid past her. Paisley lit a cigarette, sighing as she exhaled, she laid back on the car letting the sun rays roll across her body, shutting her eyes, she felt the hood dent under her, she opened her eye, and Chibs was leaned over her, "Yes?" Chibs snorted "No sleeping" Paisley shoved him away "I was tanning" Chibs laughed "You look fine love" Unser came strutting out "Comfortable?" Paisley nodded "Oh so very comfy" Unser stopped infront of Clay and Jax "Bad news for law enforcement, Weston and Zobelle are both walking" Jax crossed his arms "How?" Unser let out a sigh looking at Jax "Chuckies testimony doesn't hold up, and Zobelle has been working with the FBI all along" Clay leaned forward, his mouth dropping "A rat?" Unser nodded "Trading senators, and A.B. shot-callers." Clay shook his head, smiling toward Unser "Thanks" Unser nodded before heading back to the station. Paisley looked toward Clay "So what now?" Clay looked at Jax "Get Otto, have him send word up the ranks, gets us protected inside again, stops any Aryan backlash once we drop Weston." Jax nodded, as he stood up walking to his bike, he turned pointing at Tig "Hey, Westons mine" Tig placed his thumbs in his belt loops "I know" Jax nodded then started to walk off, Paisley yelled "Jax!" He turned and she pointed as Zobelle and his daughter walked down the stairs, Paisley glanced toward the road hearing Motorcycles approaching, she looked toward Clay "Hey Clay…Mayans " the guys walks toward the road, looking at Alvarez and the rest of the Mayan crew, Paisley shook her head "Holy shit" Clay stared at Alvarez "Browns protecting their investment" Zobelle pulled from the parking lot, getting between two sections of the Mayans, the guys all ran to their bikes, Paisley stood back for a minute, hearing Chibs yelling her name "Paisley, love! Let's go" Paisley snapped out of her daze before running over to Chibs bike, climbing behind him, the guys drove off following after Zobelle and the Mayans. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all sat across the street from Zobelle's cigar shop, Mayans sat infront and police sat in the middle of the street, Paisley let out a sigh, Unser pulled in, he walked toward Hale, they were talking and Paisley watched as Jax sped through on his bike, he stopped infront of them, Paisley climbed off Chibs bike, walking to Jax, and everyone surrounded him, he unbuttoned his helmet "I downloaded Otto," Unser stepped forward, causing Jax to turn around "Weston out yet?" Unser nodded "Yeah. Hales got Eglee to give him escort out of town, Making a stop to see his kids first… Sanwa CFS" Jax shrugged looking at Paisley "I'll catch him at Family Services" Unser patted Jax's shoulder "Hey, no harm to my officer." Jax buttoned his helmet, and Opie nodded "Let's go brother" Chibs pointed to himself "Hey, and me and your sister" Clay nodded Hugging Jax "I'll handle the rest" Paisley hugged to Clay as he broke the hug between him and Jax "Be safe" Clay whispered into Paisley's ear, she gave a nod and kissed him on the cheek, and ran to Chibs climbing behind him, she glanced over to Happy, blowing him a kiss, he gave a small smile, and Chibs drove after Jax and Opie.  
Jax, Opie, Chibs, and Paisley all sat in the van across the street from the Family service building, watching Weston come out with his son, and get into his car "Hey Paisley call Unser and see why he has his kid" Paisley nodded "Give me your prepay" Jax fished around in his pocket handing Paisley his phone "Speed dial number five" Paisley held the number five in as it dialed Unser's number, after a few rings Unser had picked up "Hey Wayne it's Paisley... Weston has his kid? Know anything about that" a couple moments later "Yeah cool" she climbed into the front seat as Jax kept his distance from Westons bronco, "So they gave Weston supervised visit with the kid, Unser's Cop as chaperone" Jax pulled up across the street from tattoo parlor, Jax let out a small laugh "And he took them for ink" he shook his head "Perfect" Paisley shrugged "Yeah, I guess little cliffie couldn't go, he's in a psych eval" Jax looked back out the window "go figure" Opie got in the van "Weston, two inkers, two customers, the kid and the cop" Paisley looked toward Opie "Freddy a friend" Opie gave a shrug "I think so" Paisley looked to Jax as he let out a sigh "We have to get Weston away from his kid" he looked toward Opie "Make the call" Opie gave a nod, dialing the shops number, there was a pause then Opie began talking "It's Opie, SAMCRO, need a favor, Guy on your table club wants him, raped a members mother, need to get him clear of the kid and the cop, in five minutes… give him a reason to use the bathroon. Think you can do that freddy?" There was a pause then "Club will owe you one" then Opie hung up, Paisley looked over "Good?" Opie nodded, and pulled his mask over his face, Paisley pulled up her hair in a pony tail, and yanked the mask down over her face, she looked at Jax, who was screwing the silencer on his gun, Paisley climbed out of the van followed by Chibs they walked in the building through the back, Paisley stood behind the door of the bathroom holding a gun up, and Weston walked in along with his son, Paisley looked at Jax her gun pointed at Westons head, Jax just stared at Weston "Get rid of him" Weston let out a sigh, he kneeled down to his kid, patting his shoulder "head back Dukey, I got to talk to these guys. Say nothing, no matter what happens, understand?" The child shook his head yes, Weston added in "You don't ever talk to the cops, I love you" he then kissed his kids head, and sent Dukey out the door, Paisley shut the door, Weston looked at Jax "He never sees this" Jax nodded, Weston took a seat on the toilet, slowly lifting his head to meet his fate, Jax pointed the gun to Westons head, firing seven shots into Westons head, Jax nodded to Paisley who was gripping on to Chibs hand they walked out the back door, loading up into the van, Paisley sat in the back as Jax drove off toward TM.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they walked in Paisley seen the guys all standing around at the bar, her eyes laid on Happy, who motioned for her to come to him with his head, she walked over wrapping her arms around his waist, he planted a kiss on her head, waiting for Jax to speak, Jax stared at Clay "It's done" Happy looked up at Jax "I am so proud of you" Paisley let out a soft chuckle, Clay nodded stepping infront of Jax "Me, too" He pulled Jax into a hug, Piney passed Paisley and Happy a shot, Jax looked to Bobby "Where we at?" Bobby smiled "Juice is watching Zobelle" Jax nodded, glancing around the room "Her, and Uh, Tara are getting supplies, Sacks with them" Jax nodded looking at Clay, Clay smiled "You're a good son" he then looked down the bar toward Paisley, who was still clinging to Happy "You're a good daughter" they all raised their shot glasses "Sons" then downed their shots before heading out toward the Chapel waiting for Juice's call.   
A half hour had passed when Clay got the phone call, all the guys suited up and headed out the door, Paisley patted her bullet proof vest, and pulled her hoodie over top, she stood beside Clay who was talking with Unser "it's uh ready and waiting" Clay pulled Unser in for a hug, patting his back, he then pulled away, Paisley climbed behind Happy, revving the engine they all drove off away from TM, Happy, Piney, and Paisley pulled over along a stop with a couple fellow Charter members, Paisley, Piney, and Happy all climbed in the back of the hauling truck, and the other members started up the truck, peeling out after Clay, when they caught up with Clay, Paisley heard the truck blow it's horn, she looked at Happy, pulling up her gun then faced the front as the door was lifted, Piney yelled "YEEEE! Haaaaaw!" Beginning to fire shots off, Paisley fired a couple times at the fires, causing the bikers to lose control of their bikes, Piney shot out one of the tires of Zobelle's car, Alvarez climbed out of the car, and Zobelle climbed into the front seat, Happy jumped out of the truck, firing shots, Clay yelled "Alvarez! Go or we finish this!" Jax fired off a warning shot, Alvarez nodded, and all his guys disbursed. Paisley waved down Chibs, she climbed on his bike, and he sped off after Clay, they approached a little store where noticed Zobelle's car sitting, Paisley darted off Chibs bike "Yeah it's his car!" Jax nodded, Clay looked to Tig "Check it out" Tig wandered up to the store, pressing his face against the window, his eyes landed on Zobelle, surrounding himself with little kids, Tig gritted his teeth and walked back tot Clay "Oh yeah he's in there, he's surrounding himself with a busload of kids" Bobby walked up "Probably calling for backup" Paisley nodded "Maybe Sheriffs" Jax stepped in "Who gives a shit" Clay shook his head "We kill him after the kids leave" Tig nodded agreeing "Yeah" Jax's phone began ringing, Paisley looked up as he yelled in the phone "Tara? Tara!?!" He shut his phone looking at Clay who asked "What's the matter?" Jax shrugged "I don't know, but I have to go" Paisley looked at Jax "I'm with you" Opie nodded "me too" Chibs shrugged "Me too" they loaded onto the bikes, starting them up, revving the engine, then headed back toward Jax's house.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jax pulled in the driveway, running inside, Chibs pulled in and Paisley stood up running inside after Jax, Opie and Chibs followed, Paisley dropped to her knees when she seen Half-Sack dead "No… this isn't happening…" Jax yelled "My baby! Tara!" He took off down the hallway, Chibs grabbed Paisley off the floor "come on, love off the floor" Paisley felt the tears roll down her face "Chibs! Let go!" She yelled, Chibs let her go she held onto Half-Sack's face "I'm so sorry" she gently ran her hands through his hair, her tears landing on his face, Chibs came back out "We gotta go love, The Irish took Abel" Paisley stood up, walking outside taking a seat on Chibs bike, Jax came running out of the house, getting on his bike, revving his engine then took off, Opie and Chibs came out getting on their bikes, Paisley held onto Chibs as they both sped off after Jax. They passed Clay, Tig, Bobby, and Juice who drove after them, Jax weaved in and out of traffic, the guys followed one by one they arrived at the dock, seeing Cameron get out of his car running to his boat, Jax parked his bike, along with the guys, Paisley and Jax started running after Cameron, they turned the corner and got to the end of the dock, seeing Cameron driving away in his boat, Jax grabbed Paisley, not able to believe what happened "He took my son" Clay grabbed Jax and Paisley, and Jax started sobbing, he dropped to his knees, screaming "Why!" Paisley grabbed a hold of Jax holding him tightly as he cried into her shoulder.


	26. Brothers For Life

Paisley sat out back of her house on the porch, inhaling her cigarette letting the ashes fall upon her exposed stomach, wearing just her bra and sweat pants, she exhaled slowly, hearing footsteps approach her, she reached down, grabbing her pistol setting it upon the table, she heard a familiar voice "Hey, you awake in there?" Paisley gave a shrug "I grabbed my gun didn't i?" There was a chuckle "I guess your right" the footsteps grew closer and Quinn sat down "I know you don't want to be baby sat, but people are worried about you" Paisley put her cigarette out "It's not a big deal, I mean we just lost one of our members, woooo!" Paisley gave a thumbs up, Quinn rolled his eyes "Come on, I can't be that bad to be around" Paisley smirked "You smell" Quinn shook his head, tapping his fingers on the table outside "well, the guys will be here in a few, you should get dressed, you've looked gross the past few days, no wonder nobody can stand ya" Quinn stood up walking away, Paisley flipped him off, walking after him. Running up her stairs she realized how shitty she did indeed look, her looked like dread locks, her legs were also looking like dread locks, she squealed "Gross!" She grabbed her stuff heading downstairs into her bathroom, she turned on the hot water, stepping in letting the water hit her body, it had felt so good, washing her hair, then shaving her legs, then washing her body, she got out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel, and began to blow dry her hair, taking off her towel, she threw on zebra print panties, and a zebra print bra, pulling on her black skinny jeans, and a black tank top that read "SAMCRO" she applied her black eyeliner, and blue eye shadow, and red lipstick. She walked out of the bathroom and Quinn was sitting on the sofa, he looked up at her "Much better" Paisley rolled her eyes, and walked down into the breezeway grabbing her yellow high heels, she heard the motorcycles pull into her driveway, then the door opened a few moments later, Happy smiled at her "Hey baby girl" he walked over kissing her softly, Paisley kissed back "Hey sweetie" Quinn gagged, and walked out the door, Happy looked down at her "we have to go get Jax" Paisley nodded standing up, walking outside, Happy kept a hand on her hip, he shut the door behind him, and walked to his bike, he got on and Paisley slid behind him, he revved his engine, and pulled out of Paisley's driveway, and headed down the road to Jax's house.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled up to Jax's house, Paisley seen everyone's bike there, she let out a sigh, as Happy got off his bike, he looked at her "You coming in?" Paisley stared at the house "I don't know…" Happy rolled his eyes and walked away leaving Paisley to sit outside. About ten minutes had passed, and Clay walked outside, Clay walked over to her "You okay princess?" Paisley nodded "Yeah, I'm fine" Clay placed his hand on her shoulder "You need to come in and see Jax" Paisley dropped her head "Okay." She got off the bike, and walked inside, she stopped at the kitchen, feeling her chest tighten up, she turned walking up the hallway, Paisley stood in the doorway where Abel's room is, she heard Chibs and Opie talking, and Jax laid on the floor, she walked in "Jax?" Chibs, and Opie turned around, she looked at them "Get him in the shower." Chibs nodded at Opie as he lifted him, walking Jax to the shower, Paisley let out a soft sigh, and headed back down the hallway toward the living room, Clay looked at her his face growing concerned, he handed her the phone, Paisley looked up, taking the phone from Clay's hand "Hello?" Paisley let out a sigh of relief when she recognized Gemma's voice "Hey baby" Paisley felt tears roll down her face "Mom, what am I going to do?" Paisley heard some movement on the end of the phone "You learn, you breathe, you remember, and you stay strong. The boys need you" Paisley flicked the tears away from her eyes "Okay" Gemma let out a sigh "I love you, put Clay back on" Paisley sniffled "Okay, I love you too" she handed the phone back to Clay with a small smile, he nodded walking away, Paisley watched as Jax walked out, she hugged him "Let's find our boy" she whispered in his ear, Jax nodded against her, then pulled away "I need to talk to Tara" Paisley nodded walking off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guys and Paisley sat outside an abandoned ware house with Laroy, a car pulled up, and Paisley leaned on Happy "This the guy?" Laroy gave a nod "Yeah, that's him" they all started walking toward the white guy who climbed out of the backseat, Laroy grabbed his arm dragging him toward Jax "Tell him what you know" the guy with glasses nodded "I think I did some work for the Irish man your looking for" Paisley grabbed the photo from Juice, shoving it in the guys face "This him?" The guy nodded looking at the photo "Yeah, that's him alright" Clay stepped forward "What kind of papers?" The guy licked his lips nervously "Irish passport, American travel visa" Chibs looked toward Jax "Means he's trying to leave the country" Bobby turned to the guy "what name is he using?" The man looked down "Timothy O' Dell, Belfast address" Jax looked up "Did you do an ID for a baby?" The guy shook his head "No. No, he came alone" Opie placed his hand on Jax's shoulder "It don't mean nothing Brother" Jax shook his head, looking toward Opie "If he still had Abel he'd need a passport to get him out of the country" Paisley gave a shrug "Maybe Camerons still local" Bobby nodded, placing his hands on his hips "Yeah, or maybe he went someplace else for Abel's ID" the guy shook a little "Someone trying to hide… hide a kid, I mean, uh, he's not going to get any papers from me. I don't want that kind of trouble" Clay stared at the guy "Where did you meet this guy?" The guy pushed his glasses on his nose "Chinatown" Clay turned to Laroy "Any public marinas nearby?" Laroy thought for a second "Alice street" Juice nodded "I'll call our friend, see if Timothy O'Dell's got a boat there" Clay smiled at the guy 'Thanks Mr.Magoo" Laroys crew drug him off, Paisley glanced over at Jax who was kneeled down on the ground, she sighed before walking to him, she stopped infront of him, and Jax slowly looked up, his eyes filled with tears, Paisley pulled him up, hugging him "Jax we will find him" Jax nodded "It's hard to remain positive when you keep ending up at dead ends" Paisley rubbed Jax's back "I know, but Abel never gave up his life, now you do the same, don't give up on him" Jax pulled away, smiling at Paisley "Thanks Pais" Paisley smiled back "Now let's get moving" Jax and Paisley walked back to the rest of the Gang.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley walked along the decks looking for Camerons boat, and any sign of Abel, she kept repeating "Slip thirty nine" Paisley stumbled upon the boat, yelling for Clay "I got it over here!" Clay smirked "She's pretty quick huh?" Bobby walked off toward her, and Paisley looked back at Jax "You coming?" Jax thought about it for a moment then walked toward her "Yeah, sorry" Chibs crawled in the boar kicking in the door "empty" Paisley let her head drop "Damnit" Chibs hugged onto Paisley "Love let's go" Paisley followed by Chibs and Bobby stepped off the boat, she walked up the dock looking at Happy "I can't take this anymore Hap" Happy hugged her "I know, but we have to stay strong for Jax " Paisley hugged back, looking over Happy's shoulder, as two black men walked down the ramp toward the dock, they stopped when they seen Happy, Paisley and Juice, dropping they red gas tank on the ground, and took off running, Paisley broke away from Happy, taking off after the two black guys, Juice hot on her tail followed by Happy, Paisley watched them load Into Camerons car, Paisley jumped on Happy's bike, then he got on, revving his engine, and peeling off after them, followed by Juice, Bobby, and Chibs. Paisley gripped onto Happy's waist, as a shot was fired at them, she ducked her head, grabbing onto her pistol from under her pant leg, she lifted her arm, firing a shot hitting the back window, The car drove through a fence, knocking it down, and Happy drove right through the debris, the car came to a screeching halt, the guys stopped their bikes, holding up their guns, as a bunch of black guys came out yelling with guns pointed at the crew "Put your shit down!" Paisley dropped her gun, along with Chibs, Juice, Bobby, Clay, and Happy. Clay climbed off his bike, holding his hands up "Just and friendly visit, Boys" One of the black guys spoke up "Oh yeah? Then why is this bitch and that asshole" he waved his gun toward Paisley then to Bobby "trying to blow our heads off?" Paisley smirked "Trying to get your attention?" The black guy snickered "You could've done way more things then that" Happy huffed, stepping infront of Paisley "Don't talk about her that way" Paisley looked toward Clay with a shrug "I got their attention" Clay smiled "I see that" Paisley li lifted her head to the sound of Jax and Opie motorcycles pulling up, "we weren't at the you at the docks red boat the beater looking for the guy that owns it" The other black guy smacked his chest "We own it now" Jax stepped forward " the guy that did it he kidnapped my 8 month old son" The black guy lowered his gun, along with the others "Irish dude?" Jax nodded "Yeah" the black guy stared at Jax " 3 days ago he said he needed some quick cash we met him down t the docks with the boat and some AK's, he told us where to find the car but he didn't have no baby with him" Jax nodded looking down "Alright, hey, Thanks" He got got on his bike, and drove off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley stood infront of the mirror, wearing a form fitting black dress, she pulled her hair up in a pony tail, then applied her red lipstick, she stared at herself for a moment then walked down the stairs, and stood in her living room, looking around then walked to the breezeway, putting on her heels then headed out the door to Happy waiting on her, she walked toward him slowly, Happy looked her up and down, whistling "You look great baby girl" Paisley smiled "Oh shut up, and take me to the wake" Happy smirked starting up his engine, as Paisley climbed behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, as he revved his engine then drove off.   
They pulled into the parking lot, Happy wrapped his arm around Paisley's waist walking with her up the stairs, she swallowed hard looking at Clay he gave her a small nod before she and Happy headed in, she walked passed crowds of people before her eyes fell on Half-Sack's casket, she felt her stomach drop and her chest grew tight, biting her lip she took small steps toward the casket, she looked to Opie who was standing beside it, he gave her a nod just like Clay and she grabbed the kutte, holding it tightly against her body, she laid it back down, flattening it back out, laying a rose upon the kutte "I love you" she walked back toward Happy who wrapped his arms around her small frame "Come on baby, let's get you outside" they walked outside his arm tightly secured around her body, Hale walked passed Paisley nodding as he got in in his jeep, Paisley smiled then gun shots started firing, Happy shoved his body over Paisley's as she screamed covering her ears, Paisley watched as they shoved a man out of the silver van, and, Hale got out of his Jeep firing shots at the van, Paisley looked on as the van never stopped, slamming into Hale, and then running him over, Paisley screamed again "Hale!" Officers ran out into the street toward the man, Jax walked out toward the man, starting to bashing his face into the ground, Paisley shoved out of Happy's grip, running in her heels towards Jax, trying to pry him off the guy, Opie came out to help, along with Bobby "Jax! Stop!" Paisley cried out, Bobby yelled for Happy "Get her" Happy walked out grabbing Paisley by the waist, lifting her off Jax, she screamed "Let me go!" Happy continued to walk away with Paisley in his arms "Settle down" Paisley swung her arm around punching Happy in the face, he dropped her "Fuuuck!" Paisley stood up, starting to walk away, and Happy grabbed her arm "You bitch!" Paisley tried pulling her arm away "Let go!" Happy's grip tightened "No" Chibs walked toward them "Hap, let her go, I got this" Happy released Paisley, and Chibs walked toward her "Let's go love" he grabbed her hand leading her to his bike, she climbed on the back, and Chibs got on revving his engine, then pulled away heading back towards Paisley's house…


	27. Trouble

Paisley rolled over in bed, staring at Chibs she smiled some, standing up from her bed, she heard Chibs soft snores, grabbing a hoodie from her closet and a pair of shorts, she wandered down the stairs into the kitchen putting some coffee on, she walked outside taking a seat on the porch, looking around her backyard, breathing in the fresh air, hearing the sliding glass door open, she turned around seeing Chibs shirtless with two cups of coffee and his shirt tucked under his arm, he sat the cups down, and sat across from her, Paisley grabbed her cup, taking a slow sip, Chibs smirked at her "I know your looking at my body" Paisley laughed "Oh you wish, Quinn saw me in my bra the other day" Chibs narrowed his eyes taking a swing of coffee, sitting the cup down "You sleep with him too?" Paisley gave a shrug "Perhaps, we aren't together anymore soooo" Chibs just shook his head "Point taken, so what are you going to do about Happy?" Paisley sighed remembering that she punched him "I'll jump that hurdle when I get to it" Chibs prepay started ringing, he answered "Aye, we will be right there" he hung up glancing at Paisley "Jax is getting out, we have to go get him" Paisley nodded, standing up, walking to the kitchen. Placing her cup in the sink, walking up the stairs to her bedroom, she slid off her shorts, and pulled on a pair of her dirty pants, "I guess I better do some laundry" she headed down the stairs, and walked outside locking the door behind her, Chibs was already on his bike, and she climbed behind him, he revved his engine a few times before peeling out from Paisley's driveway. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guys all sat outside the Charming Police department, and Jax walked out, Paisley flicked her cigarette away, walking toward Jax, they both hugged one another, and Paisley felt another set of arms wrap around them, She looked up seeing Clay "My kids" Jax nodded as he pulled away, taking steps toward the rest of the guys, Unser walked forward, Clay looked at Unser "So what do we know about the shooter?" Unser looked down "His jaw, cheek, and nose are busted" Paisley patted Jax's back "Good" Bobby let out a chuckle "Mayan?" Unser shook his head, waving his hands "No, a few priors, but no know affiliations" Opie shook his head "Doesn't make any sense" Paisley looked back toward Unser "you babysitting at St.Thomas?" He shook his head "No. Sanwa D.A.'s all over it, getting him to flip on the ones that got away. On the subject of uh, fugitives, I got some news on your bride" he looked toward Clay, Clay straightened himself "Zobelle's girl? Nine mil in her hand when she hit the floor" Jax shrugged "Self defense?" Unser gave a shrug "Possibly, the Irish kid took two in the back, that's still looking like murder one" Clay smiled "Well, that's something" he walked away and Jax flocked to his side "Where are we at with the irish?" Clay sighed "Sitting down with Jimmy this afternoon" Jax looked up and Paisley heard him mumble "Oh shit...I'll catch up with you" Paisley climbed on Chibs bike and they sped away, she turned her head around seeing Tara and Jax, she gripped onto Chibs tightly, nestling her head against his back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibs backed his bike between Juice's and Bobby's bikes, Paisley climbed off the bike, and stretching as she walked toward Clay "So we going in? To figure out who this guy is?" Clay nodded pulling off his helmet, placing it on the handle bar, Paisley looked up, seeing Jax come tumbling down the hill, and pulled into the parking lot, Paisley crossed her arms over her chest, Jax gave her a reassuring smile, Paisley narrowed her eyes knowing something was up, she gave a shrug walking back toward Chibs, Clay led the men into St. Thomas down the long corridors and Paisley followed like a lost puppy, they came to a stop and Clay shut his phone with a simple "Love you baby" Paisley popped her head around Clay looking at him "How's she doing?" Clay gave a shrug stopping at the double doors "She's safe, Guess the old man is doing so hot" Opie grabbed Paisley and Jax by their shoulders, "I'm sorry to hear about your gramma" Jax shrugged "Uh, we really didn't know her that well" Clay stared down the hallway, then turning back to the guys "Sheriffs guarding the shooter, just like Unser said" Jax looked through the window on the door, before sighing "Ill see if Tara can help" he walked away, and Paisley looked to Opie "things okay with Tara and Jax?" Opie shrugged "I guess so" Clay wandered between Paisley and Opie "Let's go visit Chuckie, brighten his day" Paisley laughed starting walking away before she heard Clay clear his throat, she stopped in her tracks turning around "Yes?" Clay smiled "You stay here until we get Chuck" Paisley dropped her head, walking back sitting in the chair "Fine" Clay laughed before walking away. Paisley leaned back in the chair, shutting her eyes when she heard the door open from the stairs well, then a bunch of foot steps, she opened her eye seeing Juice staring down at her "Yes?" Juice smiled "We're back, and we got Chuck" Jax walked in "Tara can't help" Clay leaned on the wall "Don't worry, we got it covered" Paisley sat up hearing Chuckie screaming "They cut off my fingers!" He busted through the door "Oh my god! They cut off my fingers!" Running passed them he ran into the other portion of the hospital passed the guard "I came in here to have a mole removed, look what they did!" He led the guard away from the room, and the guys all flocked to the room where the shooter was located. Clay pushed the door open, and the man began panicking, Chibs grabbed a hold of him "Easy" Clay leaned over the bed "Who ordered the drive by? Alvarez?" The guy spit toward Clay, which caused Clay to reach down taking a handful of Mexican balls in his hands, the man groaned in pain, Jax looked at the shooter "is this a Mayan hit?" He laid there, Paisley pointed at him "Check his ink" the guys did so by lifting the blanket, and pulling him up checking his back, chest, arms, and legs, Chibs shook his head "No Mayan colors. No gang tats" Bobby sighed "we need to get out of here" Paisley shook her head, before walking toward the shooter, grabbing his lip, motion for Jax "You gotta see this" Jax walked toward her looking at the tat "three-twelve" Paisley nodded "C.L. Calaveras, Lodi" Jax nodded "It's a wetback MC" Paisley and Jax walked off joining the guys in the hallway, Bobby spoke in a whisper "Calaveras is a Mayan puppet club. What the hell are they doing proxying a retaliation?" Paisley felt a light bulb go off in her head, she turned to Jax, noticing the same thing, shaking her head "Holy shit…" Clay looked toward Paisley and Jax, Jax stared at Clay "What if the attack was initiation?" Clay thought about it for a split second, "It's a god damn patch over." Clay looked at Bobby "Mayans are moving into Lodi" he walked away

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat outside the bar smoking a cigarette when the rest of the guys pulled up, Jax hung up his phone, smiling at Paisley "Mom says she loves you" Paisley let a smile creep upon her lips, exhaling her smoke, standing up she walked over to Jax handing him her half smoked cigarette, he took it greedily, she stopped as the guys all got off their bikes, making their way in the bar, Paisley grabbed Jax's hand "We got this" Jax nodded walking in, Paisley took an abandoned seat at the bar, as Jax and Clay sat across from Jimmy to do their talking. Paisley watched on as Jimmy extended his hand across the table toward Clay, and Clay grasped onto it, giving Jimmy's hand a firm shake, they both stood up walking away, the guys followed them out except for Chibs and Paisley who stared at Jimmy, Paisley finally stood up, and sat infront of Jimmy "If I find out you have my nephew or you know his whereabouts and are not telling us, I will find you, and use my switch blade to make some real nice carvings in that oh so handsome face" she stood up and Jimmy just smiled at her, Paisley grabbed a hold of Chibs as they walked out the door, and into the sunlight, she strutted over to Chibs bike, climbing on it, she looked over seeing Happy next to them, his nose black and blue, he gave her a nod, and Chibs climbed on his bike "Where to boys?" Jax yelled "Meeting with Bobby's ex wife" Paisley laughed "The crazy one?" Bobby shook his head "Yes that one" Paisley gave a shrug "I liked her we got along" Jax got on his bike, revving his engine, along with the guys, they pulled away heading towards Bobby's ex wife's place of work.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley, and Jax stood behind Bobby as Precious started in on him "You have any idea how expensive Tiki's inhalers are? Huh?" She placed her hands on her hips, continuing to lay into Bobby "The albuterol? Shit" Bobby dropped his arms "Precious, I sent you a grand" Paisley watched the crazy redheaded rattle snake cross her arms infront of her "Did you really just say the check is in the mail?" Bobby gave a confused look but nodded "Yeah" Precious let her anger unleash on Bobby "You think I'm as dumb as you are fat" she shoved him, clenching her teeth "Get out of my store!" She raised her fist "Don't make me hurt you" she continued to shove Bobby out the door, Jax shoved Paisley out of the way, and yelled "Precious!" Then Paisley heard a cracking sound, and seen Precious's fist connected with Bobby's jaw, Paisley grabbed a hold of Bobby, and Jax yelled at Precious again "Precious! I need your old man to help me find my kid, he missing" Paisley grabbed Bobby's face "You okay?" Bobby nodded "I'll be fine sweetie" Paisley walked Bobby to his bike while Jax spoke with Precious, Jax walked out toward them "She's calling him up now" Bobby nodded "Sounds good hopefully sooner then later" Paisley snickered, standing up, walking toward Juice "Things just continue to get crazy around here huh?" Juice laughed, looking up from his computer "That it does" Paisley smiled at Juice "You finding anything?" Juice gave a small shrug "Everything i need to show precious's main squeeze" Paisley lifted her head and watched as a car pulled into the parking lot, a guy got out with his arm in a sling, he walked toward Jax "You Jax?" Jax held out his hand "Jax Teller" The guy shook his hand, Juice stepped forward "I hacked into as many local sources as possible. You got access to commercial and federal databases" Paisley shoved between Jax and Juice "We need you to find this guy" Precious's husband motioned his head toward the shop "we have a bigger problem. She is pissed" Paisley rolled her head back, looking at Precious "Yes she is" Jax smirked, and the Guy began talking "I have a high risk bounty today. Arty Brand, ex-military" he pointed down at his arm "I'm running half speed, I was gonna hire a few guys" Jax crossed his arms over his chest "But if we do it, you'll help us?" The guy reached out, taking the picture that Juice was holding away from him, scanned over it a couple times, then turned toward Jax "I take half your day pay for running intel on Cameron Hayes, AKA Timothy O'Dell. Other half of the cash, throw to Precious and the kids" he looked at Bobby, narrowing his eyes Bobby nodded to Jax agreeing on the term, Jax gave a head nod to Precious's husband "Deal" they disbursed, Paisley climbed behind Juice, wrapping her arms around him, Jax stayed back for a moment getting all the details, about ten minutes had passed before he came back, getting on his bike, and driving off, Juice and Bobby, Bobby went back to the Clubhouse, replacing him was Opie who followed after Jax when they pulled up at a porn store, Paisley grew rather uncomfortable, Juice felt her tense up, "You can stay out here okay?" Paisley lifted her head up, kissing Juice's cheek "Thank you" Juice got off his bike, following Jax, and Opie. Paisley looked around, when she noticed Jax, Juice, and Opie come out from around the building, Jax got on his bike, revving the engine, along with Juice and Opie, they sped off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat in silent as they drove toward the suspects house that ordered the shooting during Half-Sack's wake, she looked up from her hands, staring at Happy who was glaring at her, his arms crossed over his chest, Paisley felt the van come to halt, she was the first one up and out of the van, she stood off to the side, allowing the guys out one by one, Clay looked at the group "Bastards found the Calavera's president. His name is Hector Salazar" they started walking up the drive way and Opie spoke up from the back "End of the road, he's up there with his old lady" they approached the house where Salazar lived, Paisley banged on the door, and there was a faint "Yeah?" A man's voice, and Opie yelled into the door, holding his gun up, "Yeah, I think we backed over your harley out here, you might want to come take a look" Paisley heard foot steps running toward the door, and the door flying open, Clay grabbed the door, Salazar yelled "Oh shit!" He turned and ran the other way, the guys took off after him, Clay laughed wrapping his arm around Paisley's shoulders "This is gonna be good " they walked inside, Paisley watched Happy tackle the man to the ground, then pulled him up with a gun to his head, Salazar mumbled "The hell you Cabrones doing here?" Paisley motioned Bobby and Chibs with her head "Find the girl" Salazar struggled "Puto, get out of my house" Happy stared at the guy "Some of your pussy patches paid us a visit last night" Paisley stepped infront of Happy "Why are you doing Mayan bitch work, ese?" Paisley turned her head hearing a woman yelling "Caca! Piece of shut! Go Go!" She walked around the corner holding a gun at Bobby and Chibs, Jax ducked behind a book case, Salazar yelled "Luisa!" Jax grabbed her, and she began fighting him, then he headbutted her, she dropped to the ground, Salazar yelled at Jax "You Puto Bitch!" Jax glared at Salazar, before pacing toward him, grabbing him from Happy, and smashing his face off the little entertainment stand, Jax grabbed a hold of him again "We know Calaveras are patching over Mayan. We want to know why" by this time Salazar had blood pouring from his nose, and mumbled, spitting blood out of his mouth "I don't know shit about no patch" Jax smirked grabbing Salazar, slamming his face off the entertainment stand again, Hector grunted, and Jax looked at him "That's the wrong answer, Bitch" Salazar spit out blood, and Jax went to smash his face again, and Clay called out "Enough" he stood above Salazar "We will take him to the hole to finish this" Paisley heard Salazar groaning, he looked up at her and Clay "You can't kill me, I'm a patch president" Paisley kicked Salazar square in the head, causing Salazar to grunt as he hit the floor Clay slipped on his sunglasses "I don't recognize your bullshit MC" Paisley followed close behind Clay, they loaded up Salazar, taking him to the gravel pit

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley stood around watching Happy, and Juice digging a hole, Placing Hector Salazar in, burying him up to his throat, then placing two ropes around his neck, Hector began screaming "Yo no se nada! No se nada Cabron" Happy knotted the last rope, Salazar looked at him "You're making a mistake!" Paisley smiled as Happy walked toward her, he stood beside her, as Jax and Ope rolled in, Paisley looked and Jax "You get first crack at the piñata?" Jax smiled "You have no idea" he and Ope drove down toward Salazar, Happy and Paisley walked toward Salazar, Paisley held up a red rag, Salazar screamed "What is this! Please!" Paisley heard the engines being revved, she threw down the red rag, and Happy pulled her back as Jax and Opie came racing toward her, Salazar screamed again as Jax and Opie inched passed his head, Happy laughed "Bravo! Matador! Bravo!" Paisley clapped, and Salazar yelled "Stop, Stop. No more no more!" He started sobbing, and Clay and the guys walked toward Salazar "Why is Alvarez patching you over?" Salazar yelled out "Heroin! The Mayans are setting up a bag and cut operation in Lodi" he started sobbing again, and in between sobs he continued to speak 'They're moving H to Stockton prison that's all I know" Paisley smirked, turning away following behind Happy who followed the rest of the guys, Paisley looked up at Clay "This has to be the deal Alvarez cut with Zobelle, it must still be on the table" Paisley shook her head as the guys stared at her "Mayans supply the dope, A.B. gives them the prison market" Jax sat on his bike "They're processing H in Lodi, means they're running it through Charming to get to Stockton." Opie nodded "We got to take Alvarez down" Chibs lowered his sunglasses, staring at Paisley "Shred him in pieces, we get bloody" Clay let out a deep sigh, and turned around, pacing back and forth before looking at the guys "we can't afford another war, we just ended one that almost finished us." Clay gave a shrug "We have assault charges pending, Gemma is gone… Abel…" Clay threw his arms in the air, and let them fall back to his sides "We off this guy, it's an escalation" Jax nodded "Bloody '92 all over again, if we spare this shithead, might give us a little room to negotiate." Chibs looked toward Jax "Negotiate what?" He crossed his arms "Alvarez wants us dead." Paisley pushed herself off the van "Well, I guess we will just change his mind" Chibs raised his eye brows, then shrugged. Clay looked between the guys "Do I need to take a vote?" Jax looked around and none of the guys spoke up, Clay nodded, then looked behind him at Salazar "Get this pendejo out of the hole, he's going home" Paisley watched as Happy, Chibs, and Opie walked toward Hector, Paisley stood next to Jax, and Bobby watching Happy and the guys dig up Hector, Paisley climbed into the van along with the rest of the guys.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at TM, Paisley sat at her regular bar stool, listening the the billiard balls clank off one another, Juice rounded the corner with papers in his hand, his eyes fell upon Paisley who smiled at him, he darted toward her "Call Jax now" Paisley pulled out her phone, holding down the number four, and it rang twice before Jax picked up, "Hey, I need you come down to the clubhouse" she hung up, about five minutes had passed and Jax rushed through the door "What's wrong?" Jax walked toward Chapel, and everyone was crowded around "What did Serg find?" Paisley held up a piece of paper "Three days ago… amtrak station in Rocklin, Timothy O'Dell and Infant, bought a one way ticket to Vancouver" Jax hugged onto Paisley "My kid" Paisley hugged back Clay spoke up "Abel is fine, we know he's up north, we're gonna find Cameron and bring our boy back home" Clay hugged onto both Paisley and Jax, they stayed like that for a moment before Paisley broke away, and wandered outside, she sat on the picnic table, pulling out a cigarette, lighting it, and taking a long drag, she heard foot steps creep behind her, and when she turned around she seen Happy standing there, she felt her heart rate speed up, she dropped the cigarette from her hand, and started walking backwards, Happy kept a straight face "You don't have to be scared" Paisley stopped in her tracks "I thought you wanted to kill me for punching you in the nose" Happy let out a soft chuckle, and shoved his hands in his pockets "No, just wanted to see how you were holding up" Paisley wrapped her arms around her waist "I guess I'm okay for the most part" Happy stepped on Paisley's half smoked cigarette, and started walking toward her again, when he got closer to her, he ran his thumb along her jaw line "I think we need to try this again" Paisley smiled nestling her head against the palm of his hand "Yeah?" Happy lowered his head, pressing his lips against hers, Paisley felt herself melt against Happy, he lifted her up off the ground, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms snaked around his neck, he pulled away from the kiss "Let's go back to your place" Paisley nodded releasing herself from Happy "I'll be right back" she walked back inside, grabbing her hoodie, glancing up seeing Chibs watch her, she waved bye and headed out the door toward Happy who was patiently waiting on his bike, she climbed behind him, he started the engine, revving it up a few times, and drove away, Paisley looked behind her seeing Chibs silhouette in the doorway.


	28. Rebel Yell

Paisley stood next to between Jax, and Clay as the Grim Bastards pulled in, they climbed off their bikes making their way toward them, Clay held out his hand and the president of the Grim Bastards grabbed Clay's hand shaking it "Yo!" Clay smiled "What's up?" Paisley stepped back by Bobby and Jax as they discussed amongst themselves. Clay crossed his arms "Mayans are locking down Lodi, setting up distribution for heroin" Jax placed his hands in his pockets "Ferrying through Charming to get to Stockton Yard" T.o. shool his head "Shit I know you ain't gonna let that happen" Paisley yelled out from the back "We run at this now, it turns long and bloody!" Jax glanced over his shoulder smiling, and Clay continued "Alvarez don't want a war anymore than we do, what we need is intel. Where they process it, when they mule" T.o. looked between his guys then turned back to Clay "Alright, we can start diggin, but we're gonna need Ak's at least a half dozen" Clay looked down "Shit, I ain't gonna have no shipment til the end of the month" he looked back to T.o. who gave his head a shake "Listen man, it's been a long time since we had this kind of weigh in our backyard, brother" Clay looked off, then gave a slight shrug "We may be able to find some MP-5's" T.O. gave a gracious head nod "That will work" Clay and T.o shook hands pulling one another into a hug, Patting each other on the back. Paisley watched on as the Grim Bastards pulled away, and a Land Rover came tumbling down shortly after the Grim Bastards left, Paisley raised her right hand, pointing "Yo, Look" Jax narrowed his eyes, stepping forward toward the SUV, The driver spoke up "You thinking of adding a little color to the rank" he stepped out of the car, Paisley crossed her arms and smirked "Oh yeah, Black Irish" Bobby let out a laug, Jax motioned his head toward the driver "You asked Jimmy about the photo?" The driver gave a nod "Aye, said Cameron was on the train cause flying is too risky, He's gotta be still in Vancouver" Jax took another step forward, growing more concerned "What about his contacts? Places he stays?" The driver licked his lips nervously, and Jax grew impatient "You understand? I need details!" The driver stared at Jax "That task is on the soldier, army doesn't get involved in specifics" Jax clenched his fists "I don't give a shit what the army does! Your guy has my son" The driver looked down "I'm sorry Jax" Jax smiled and sarcastically spoke "You're sorry? Do you have kids?" The driver shook his head "I dont" Jax got into the drivers face "Then you don't know shit about sorry, Asshole." Paisley grabbed Jax by the shoulder and Bobby cut in "Jax, Jax, Jax" Paisley and Ope stood back watching Jax pace around, Clay and Bobby walked back toward them, and Paisley looked up at Clay, "We gotta find Abel…" Opie gave a nod "quickly" Clay let out a sigh "I know" they walked toward their bikes, Paisley climbed behind Bobby, Clay pointed to Paisley "You and Bobby find Juice, have him get a hold of Serg, Opie, Jax and I are going to talk to Lin" Paisley gave Clay a thumbs up as Bobby drove off.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley strutted into the clubhouse with Bobby following behind her "Juice!" Paisley took a seat at the bar, calling out for Juice again "JUICE!" still no answer, Bobby smirked "He might be sleeping" Paisley slid off the bar stool with a sigh then headed down the hallway toward Juice's room, she stood outside his room, the door was shut, she gave a light knock before opening the door, "Juice?" She smiled seeing him sound asleep, she walked over taking a seat on corner of his bed, she gave him a soft push "Juice, I need you to wake up" There was a soft groan from under the covers "Not today" Paisley rolled her eyes, yanking off the blanket "Juice! Come on I need you to get a hold of serge!" Juice let out a sigh "You are worse then Gemma" Paisley laughed smacking Juice's ass "get up" she stood up, walking back toward the main room of the clubhouse, she smiled at Bobby who raised his shot glass to her, Paisley walked over pouring herself a shot then clanked it off of Bobby's glass "I miss this" she downed her shot, Bobby followed "Miss what?" He set his empty shot glass down, Paisley hugged Bobby "Hanging out with you!" Bobby shook his head "Well, since your not with Chibs anymore, we can drink all the time!" Paisley clasped her hands together "Yes!" Paisley heard foot steps from behind her, and Juice appeared, grinning ear to ear "I called serg, we have to meet him over at his place" Paisley nodded "Aye!" She walked outside, followed by Juice and Bobby. Bobby yelled at her "Pais! Give Jax a call so he knows to meet us over there!" Paisley nodded, grabbing her phone from her pocket, speed dialing Jax, a few rings and Jax finally answered "Hey, we're going to meet Serge at his place" Jax answered back "Okay, I'll see you there" Paisley closed the phone, climbing behind Juice, he passed her a helmet and she rolled her eyes "I'm not even gonna say anything" Juice smiled, revving his engine "Smart choice, Princess" he pulled from the parking lot heading toward Serge's place, Paisley latched her arms around Juice as he took the corners, she leaned into the turns, resting her head on Juice's back, Paisley smiled as the wind rolled over her body, she shivered some, Juice slowed down pulling into a parking lot, Paisley lifted her head seeing Jax and Opie already there, Juice pulled on the other side of Opie's bike, kicking down the kick stand, Paisley climbed off the bike, walking over to Jax, he pulled her in for a hug before proceeding inside, Serg was sitting at his desk looking over his laptop Jax and Paisley approached him, he looked up giving a small smile "I've got good news" Jax exhaled sharply "Good let's hear it" Serg typed in a couple things, then pointed at the screen "Arbutus Lodge, Vancouver, Four days ago, Only stayed one night" Jax looked at the screen "Then what?" Juice spoke up "Nothing after that" Jax's face grew concerned "Could he have gotten on a plane?" Paisley rubbed Jax's arm, trying to calm him, Juice shook his head "Not under that name" he turned to Serg "If it were me, I'd pick up up another I.D. Keep the trail cold" Jax motioned to the screen "Check into port authority records, see if her registered another boat" Serg sighed "Limited access, man. Hunting bounties is an American privilege, I got no rights in Canada" Jax sighed stepping away, Paisley cocked her head at Serg "What do you do if you want to find somebody north of the border?" Serg smirked "Mercenaries. I got a great guy. No questions asked, first rate tracker. He needs cashed wired to him before he'll start looking, Ten grand a head" Jax stepped back toward Serg, Jax looked to Opie and Paisley for approval, they both nodded, Jax turned back to Serg "Do it" Paisley smiled hugging onto Jax "We're getting our boy back!" Jax hugged back "Yes we are"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat around the table in the chapel, Jax and the rest of the guys walked in taking their seats, Happy scooped up Paisley, taking her seat and placing her on his lap, he ran his through her hair, Paisley laid her head on his shoulder, Jax began to speak "Best intel puts Cameron and Abel in Vancouver, that's where I'm going." Jax leaned back in his chair "Do this last run for the Irish, I'm gonna pick up my mom, get some new I.D., head north. It gets Gemma out of dodge, I'll hook up with Serg's tracker, find my kid" Clay sat up "You ain't going alone" Paisley nodded, agreeing with Clay "Yeah, seriously. You can't just leave me out" Jax rolled his eyes "Look, we don't know how these Sanwa charges are going to land. Lowen said most of the people in that hall won't testify. Might end up just being the federal gun charges. But if we all skip, we look guilty, they'll use that against us" Jax looked down shaking his head "I can't ask you guys to take that hit" Clay smiled "But I can" Jax looked toward Clay, and Clay looked around the room "Who's up for a Canadian adventure?" Paisley raised her hand, followed by Happy, and the rest of the guys, Clay smacked the gavel off the desk "You lose…eh?" He looked at Jax, and Jax smiled "You are all very unbalanced individuals" Paisley smiled "I learned from the best" everyone began laughing, and Jax just continued to smile "Thank you" Bobby looked up to Jax "If your taking Gemma with you, you're going to have to tell her about the kid" Paisley smirked "Good luck with that" Jax smiled "I know…" Clay looked at Jax "We'll do that together" Paisley leaned against Happy letting out a sigh, Happy gave her a little shove "I gotta go" Paisley made a face while standing up "Okay?" The guys all walked out of the chapel, Clay grabbed onto Paisley's arm "Hey, we have to go to Lin's for a meeting, I need you to stay here, hold the place down" Paisley nodded "I can do that" Clay kisses her cheek, releasing her arm, then headed outside after the guys. Paisley leaned in the doorway, watching Happy drive off, she felt a hand sweep across the small of her back, and she glanced up at Chibs "Hey" Chibs stared off "I want you to be careful with Hap" Paisley rolled her eyes "Okay Chibs" Chibs walked off to his bike, and Paisley walked toward the office, taking a seat looking through paper work. Paisley gave a soft sigh, reaching into the center drawer the desk, pulling out a blunt, she leaned back in the chair, staring at the ceiling she placed the blunt between her lips lighting it, inhaling deeply, shutting her eyes slowly and exhaling the smoke, starting to feel herself becoming comfortably numb.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley was woken up to the sound of the phone ringing, she reached around the desk for the phone, pulling it to her ear muffling "Hello?" There was a familiar voice at the end "Hey, is Half-Sack there?" Paisley sat up feeling her stomach turn in knots, she sighed into the phone "Cherry?" A small laugh and an answer "Yeah, it's me. How'd you know?" Paisley smiled to herself "Cant forget your voice darling." Cherry laughed again "I take it this is Paisley?" Paisley answered "Yeah it's me" Cherry sounded thrilled to talk with Half-Sack she unfortunately didn't know what had happened to Kip, Paisley heard Cherry's voice "Paisley? You there?" Paisley snapped out of her daze "Yeah sorry. Hey Cherry…" there was a pause before she continued, Paisley swallowed hard "I know this is hard for you to hear over the phone sweetie but… Half-Sack was killed protecting Tara, he was stabbed by an irish piece of shit" Paisley heard Cherry's voice crack "Oh…I… Um…" Paisley felt a tear roll down her cheek "I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you" Cherry just sighed into the phone "can I get Gemma's number?" Paisley shrugged to herself shoving a cigarette between her lips "You sure can, only call her by a prepay. It's 555-1625" Cherry mumbled "Thank you, can you tell me who killed Half-Sack" Paisley bit her lip "Cameron Hayes" Paisley heard the phone click and a dial tone.  
Paisley leaned back in her chair, inhaling her cigarette, she heard motorcycles approaching the parking lot, she stood up walking to the door, she flicked her cigarette away, she wandered across the parking lot, the guys made there way into the clubhouse, Paisley followed close behind, she heard high heels clicking off the ground behind her, she smiled seeing Lyla, then Ima behind her causing Paisley's lip to curl "Lovely" she walked inside taking a seat on the sofa, she scanned the room for Happy, not seeing him anywhere, Paisley grabbed a bottle of Tennessee honey, and walked toward Chibs, she watched Chibs eye her up and down, she smirked rolling her tongue across her lower lip, then Juice yelled out causing her to lose concentration on Chibs, "Jax! Clay! You have got to see this" Juice paced to the bar placing his laptop on the bar counter, Paisley ran around to the side of Juice, Jax and Clay made their way toward Juice who continued to speak "I just got an email from the Belfast VP" Paisley stared at the picture of Cameron Hayes, marked, and strangled to death, Paisley covered her mouth with her hand, Jax shook his head "Camerons in Ireland" Paisley pulled her hands away "Then where's Abel?" Jax walked off outside toward his bike, Paisley followed after him only to hear his motorcycle speed off away from TM, Paisley walked back inside looking at Clay "He needs you now more then ever" Clay nodded "I know princess" Clay pulled Paisley in for a hug, and Paisley hugged him tightly "Please go to him" Clay nodded releasing her "I will" Clay walked off leaving Paisley standing there, Paisley felt a hand on the small of her back, she turned around seeing Chibs, she leaned on him "You have any idea where Happy is?" Chibs shook his head "No darling I do not" Paisley tensed up "These irish fucks have no clue who they are messing with…" Chibs let out a chuckle "You are your mothers child" Paisley smiled "Thanks for being here" Chibs pulled Paisley into a hug, stroking her soft blonde hair "we are going get Abel back. I promise" Paisley hugged Chibs tightly "I know" they broke away from one another, and Paisley wandered back into the clubhouse, grabbing the bottle of Tennessee honey, taking a long swing, she made her way back to Jax's room, knowing he wasn't there, and Happy's door would be locked, she crawled under the covers, staring at the ceiling before shutting her eyes falling into a slumber.


	29. I Will Wait

Paisley walked across the parking lot, her jeans hanging off her hips, her cropped tube top, showing off her "Mayhem" tattoo, her hair pulled into a tight ponytail, inhaling the smoke from her cigarette, heels clicking off the ground, she heard a faint whistle in the distance, she rolled her eyes flicking her cigarette away, her sights set on Happy who was standing with Piney bullshitting, Paisley watched Piney motion his head toward her, and Happy turned around with a smirk played along his lips, she smiled towards him, and Happy took a few strides toward Paisley, scooping her up, Paisley laughed wrapping her legs around his waist, pressing her lips to his, Happy held Paisley close, kissing her back. Paisley broke the kiss when she heard Jax yell "Where the hell is my kid!?!" Happy held Paisley close "Let him work it out" she nodded, continuing to watch Jax, as he hung up the phone and started punching the van multiple times "Abel isn't in Belfast, Cameron didn't bring him" Jax walked off into the garage, sitting down, inhaling the smoke off his cigarette, Paisley followed Clay inside the garage, and the rest of the guys followed behind, Clay let out a soft laugh "Hands look like the way mine feel" Jax looked between the guys "We stick with plan A, you guys drop off the guns. Clay and I will pick up mom." He took another drag from his Cigarette, looking at Paisley as he exhaled "You go with Happy" Paisley nodded "I can do that no problem" Jax nodded then looked back at the guys "We all head north, find my kid" Opie fished around in his back pocket, pulling out an envelope, handing It to Jax "ten grand for Serg's tracker" Jax looked up at Opie, and Opie smiled some "Sold the panhead" Jax stood up, hugging Opie "Thanks man" he kept a straight face "You guys ready to do this?" Chibs stepped forward, patting Jax's shoulder "Absolutely, Yeah." Bobby held out his hand to Jax "I'll wire that to Serg's guy in Vancouver" Jax nodded "Yeah, thanks" Paisley followed behind Happy, who was walking beside Clay "Hey, got a favor to ask" Clay looked toward Happy, and Happy continued "Mom's in real bad shape… I've been covering the cost of the hospice, but the meds are breaking me." Piney cleared his throat "there's a dealer about twenty minutes outside rogue river. She's a good gal, supplies all the clinics with scripts. It's the only way I can get my emphysema medication, after we make the drop I'll take Happy and hook him up." Clay gave a head nod "We meet up at Gemma's old man's house." He turned to Happy "I'm sorry to hear about your mom" Happy nodded "Thanks" He turned walking toward his bike, Paisley followed after him "Why didn't you say something to be about your mom?" Happy shrugged "I don't know. Just didn't" he mounted his bike, Paisley got on behind him, Happy handed Paisley a helmet, she strapped it on, pulling her sunglasses over her eyes, Happy placed his helmet on also pulling his sunglasses over his eyes, he turned on his bike, revving the engine, Paisley watched Clay, Jax , and Bobby pull away, and Happy followed, she wrapped her arms around his waist, nestling against his back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley clenched onto Happy as he went around turns, they approached the turn off Paisley released from Happy's waist and waved at Jax, and Clay as they went the opposite directions. Paisley sat on Happy's motorcycle as they made the hand off, she felt the guys from the other charter staring St her bare skin, Happy tossed her his hoodie, Paisley pulled it over her body, and Happy climbed on his bike, driving off following behind Piney toward the dealers house.   
They pulled down into the driveway that led to a little cottage type house, Paisley felt at home looking at it, Happy parked his bike, followed by Bobby and Piney got out of the van, they started toward the house when Paisley heard the sound of a cocking gun "Happy?" Bobby looked toward her "Just go I see him and it don't look good" Paisley followed behind Piney, who was rushing down to the house "we gotta find honey" they entered the house and it was ransacked, and the guys were still going through it, Paisley looked down on the floor seeing a woman curled in a ball, she poked Piney then pointed to the floor, "Honey, get out of here!" Piney pulled her up from the ground, and Bobby was whispering "Go Go Go" Paisley watched as one of the robbers turned around, laying his eyes on them "Shit!" The robber fired a shot off, Paisley and Honey screamed as Piney was shoving them along, Honey opened up the door to the other room, and they all ran in, Bobby fired his gun, and Paisley yelled out for Happy, "Hap!" Within seconds Happy fired a few rounds, and ran into the room, shutting and locking the door. Honey leaned on a cats scratching post, and Piney stared at her "Who are these guys?" Honey breathed in heavily "Local peckerwoods, they run most of the crank up here" Happy grabbed onto Paisley "You okay?" Paisley nodded "I'm fine Hap, you okay?" Happy smirked "I'm always okay" he pulled out his phone dialing Clay's number "No service" Honey held her chest "These guys want in the scrip-dope business" Paisley sighed "Gonna be a long wait I assume" a gun cocked and a voice spoke outside the door "Alright! Tell us where the drugs are, or we'll tear this whole goddamn place apart" Honey screamed "suck my ass, you inbred puddle of piss!" The guy spoke "Rip this place apart, find them meds" Bobby looked toward Piney "We stay in the room, they find the drugs, maybe they leave." He threw up his arms and a gun shot fired, Happy grabbed Paisley shielding her, Piney pulled out his gun firing shots back, Honey screamed again running across the room "That's not gonna happen" she shoved another cat post shoving it away, and pulled a little string, opening a door, Honey waved them inside "Come on!" Paisley followed by Happy, Bobby and Piney went in, she shut the door behind them, Paisley looked around "Holy shit…" Honey held onto her sweater "I got half a million in scrip here. Those tweaker scumbags will kill us to get it" Happy picked up the land line and began dialing Clay's number, Happy motioned toward Paisley and she walked to him and he pulled her close under his arm, Happy spoke into the phone "Clay we got a problem, you gotta get here quickly" there was a pause for a moment then Happy spoke "20 mins outside Rogue River. See you soon" he hung up, kissing Paisley's head, looking at Bobby and Piney "He's on his way" there was a sigh of relief between everyone, Paisley wrapped her arms around Happy hugging onto him, there was a gun shot and one of the guys spoke up "Okay, we know the scrips are in there, the guys with the patches, we ain't got no scrap with you. Ain't no reason you should get your head blown off guarding some hippie drugger. So here's the deal, take what you came for. All you want, on the house" Paisley looked at Bobby, then to Piney, and finally up to Happy, Happy leaned down whispering in her ear "Don't worry. I'll protect you" the guy spoke again "You'll be able to just walk away, we both win" Piney huffed "Ninety percent of her stuff goes to hospices, and clinics" Bobby smirked "well, then we say…" Happy stepped forward pulling his gun out, along with Bobby and Piney they fired shots through the door, the robbers began to fire shots back, Paisley ducked down, and Happy wrapped his arms around her, a few seconds later the door opened, a man walked in "Let's move it" Happy stood up, pulling Paisley with him, Paisley stepped forward and a gun was placed to her head "Move it pretty girl" Paisley walked outside the guys following behind her with guns to their heads as well, Paisley looked up seeing Jax, and the rest of the guys, the man spoke up "Put your guns down, or I'll blow her pretty little head off" Paisley smirked, and Clay held his gun steady "Ain't the way to do it" the man pressed the gun harder at Paisley head "Do it! Now!" Paisley smiled again hearing Motorcycles from behind them, Clay spoke up again "Do I need to call for more back up?" The guy looked around, Clay smiled "Your move, fester" the guy removed his gun from Paisley's head, and Happy walked toward him punching him in the face "Nobody threatens my old lady" Paisley smirked, as Happy and the guys rounded up the robbers. Paisley walked toward Jax hugging him "How's ma?" Jax gave a shrug as he hugged back "Good as she'll get" Paisley nodded, pulling away "and Tara?" There was a pause Jax shook his head "I'll tell you later" Paisley nodded again "Okay…" she looked toward Chibs who looked infuriated as he unloaded the robbers van "Found these in the van" he opened the duffle bags "Whoa-ho! Goodie bags!" Honey took a peek in the bags, and Opie spoke up "More scrips" Honey shrugged "Not mine, mustve hit somebody else up to." Paisley leaned against Happy "You should take it" Honey looked at Paisley, then through the bags "It's HIV protocol stuff, steroids. Not my niche" she walked away "It's got a lot of street value though" Clay shrugged "Throw it in the van" Chibs nodded " Money's money"   
Honey walked toward Bobby handing him the albuterol, he smiled "You made a crazy ex wife very happy. Thank you" he took the box graciously, Honey stopped infront of Happy handing him a box of meds for his mother, Happy smiled taking a hold of the box "Thank you" Honey smiled "I think ya'll earned it" she walked toward Piney he gave her a smile "Now, if you need any help, Rogue River SOA is only twenty minutes away" Honey smiled, then reached up, taking Piney's face into her hands, and pressed her lips against his, Paisley smiled, and the wolf whistles began followed by the "Ooooo!" Honey pulled away "I'll be fine" Piney smiled back "I know" Paisley looked at the box in Happy's hands "Do I get to meet her?" Happy tensed up a little "Maybe" Paisley let her smile turn to a frown "Okay…" she walked toward Happy's bike, straddling it, she sighed softly, and just looked down at her hands. Jax walked toward Paisley, his face hard as he stared at her "Mom took off on Tara." Paisley shook her head then looked toward Jax "Seriously what is wrong with her" Jax shrugged "Don't know but we have to go" Paisley nodded as Jax walked off, she felt Happy climb on his bike revving it a couple times, waiting on Clay to lead the way.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the facility where Gemma and Tara took Grandpa Nate, Jax shut off his bike staring at Tara "What happened?" Tara placed her hands in her pockets "She just took off" Clay yelled over the other bikes "What do you mean she took off?" , and Jax peeled off his sunglasses waiting for an answer, Tara looked at Clay "I went inside to check in Nate, and when I came back, Gemma and the car were gone" Clay walked to Tara "Did she say anything?" Tara just shook her head "No. She was crying when I left her. Nate was begging her to take him home." Paisley's head dropped and Tara continued "It broke her heart" Paisley looked at Jax "She went home Jax! She went to see her family" she looked at Clay who let out a sigh "Abel" he walked off toward his bike shaking his head, Paisley gripped tightly around Happy, who followed after Bobby. The ride seemed to be taking forever, they pulled into TM, Paisley looked on as Gemma's body fell to the ground, she jumped off Happy's bike, running after Jax and Clay, Paisley let out a scream "Mom!" She dropped to her knees holding onto Gemma's head, she heard Jax yelling for Tara. Paisley kissed Gemma's head "Mom it's okay, you'll be okay. Stay with me" Gemma gave her head a nod, before Paisley was pulled away so Tara could get in, Happy held onto Paisley's small frame, she buried her face in his chest, she heard the ambulance sirens pulling into the parking lot, Clay looked toward Paisley "I'll go with her" Paisley nodded as Happy carted her away.


	30. Lover's Eyes

Paisley stood out in the waiting room, pouring herself a cup of coffee, letting a yawn escape from her mouth, Jax walked up beside her "Might as well pour everyone some since you are taking forever" Paisley rolled her eyes, nudging Jax "Shut up! I'm so tired!" Paisley heard a faint laugh from none other then Tig "You couldn't keep up with Happy?" Paisley lifted her head, setting her eyes on Tig "More or less Happy can't keep up with me" she walked back to her seat giving Bobby a high five, he looked to Jax "We need to talk" Jax motioned toward the guys "Let's go" they all stood up, following Jax toward the Chapel, Paisley sighed sitting her coffee down, then followed after the guys. They all sat in the chapel, and Bobby spoke up "I have to confirm the tracker with Serg today" Jax gave a shrug "Pull the trigger, send the ten grand. I'm making sure our mom is okay then I'm heading north" Opie nodded "I'm going with" Chibs held up his hand "Aye, me too Jackie. You ain't doing this alone" Jax held out his hand and Chibs took a hold of it, shaking Jax's hand with a smile, Bobby spoke up again "It doesn't matter how many of us go. We're gonna need cash to pull it off" Tig nodded looking toward Juice "Okay, these drugs we took from the rednecks. What are we looking at?" Juice gave a shrug "Steroids and Adderall I can dump on the street. The rest of it is that HIV shit to peddle to the clinics" Paisley looked to Jax "Why don't you head on over to lumpys see if he can unload the steroids?" Jax smiled "That will work. Juice, Tig, and Bobby head to lumps" Juice smiled "and I'll call the chicken man, I'm sure he'll suck up the Adderall" Paisley let out a laugh "You got that right" the door to the chapel opened reveling Tara, she gave a soft smile at Paisley and Jax "Gemma's awake, she wants to see you both" Paisley and Jax both nodded, making their way to the door, Tig yelled out "We'll take care of everything" Paisley kissed the top of Tigs head "Thanks hun" Jax laughed pointing at Tig "I will not be doing what she did but thanks man" they followed Tara down the hallway, they passed the guy who shot at them during Half-Sack's wake, Paisley gave a smirk toward him continuing behind Jax, they reached Gemma's room the man stationed outside the room gave Jax a pat down, then Paisley followed getting herself patted down, they walked in, and Paisley felt Gemma staring them down, Jax smiled "Hey mom" Tara turned to walk out the door and Gemma spoke up "This is on you, too, Doc" Tara's head dropped before turning back around and shutting the door, Gemma narrowed her eyes "What happened? And I want the truth, and all of it" Paisley pointed at Jax "Go a head" Jax shook his head "When Cameron killed sack, he took Abel. Feds weren't doing shit, so we hired a bounty hunter." Jax pushed off the little dresser and pulled a piece of paper from his wallet "we got this a few days ago." He showed the picture to Gemma "He's somewhere up in Vancouver" Gemma took the picture, Jax licked his lips "We were just trying to protect you" Gemma shook her head, sending Jax a dirty look "Bullshit! You're trying to protect yourselves" Gemma exhaled "He's not in Vancouver" Paisley nudged Jax, who looked toward Clay then back to Gemma as she started talking again "The call I got last night…that triggered all this? It's Maureen Ashby" she eyed Clay and he spoke low "Mcgee's old lady, Friend of the MC." Gemma sighed "she told me Abel's in Belfast" Jax shook his head "No, it cant be. Jimmy and O'Neill saw Cameron get scooped up as soon as he hit Belfast, he didnt have Abel with him." Paisley watched as Gemma grew concerned and agitated "Well then somebody's lying" the alarm on the monitors started going off, Paisley shook her head "Mom, take it easy" Clay grabbed Gemma's hand "Take it easy baby" Gemma yelled out "I'll take it easy as soon as I know where my grandson is" the nurse walked in "Okay everyone out, she needs rest" Paisley followed by Jax and Clay wandered out of Gemma's room, they walked around the corner and Paisley stopped Jax and Clay, Jax shook his head "We have to call Mcgee" Clay rubbed his chin "No" Paisley cocked her head "No?" Clay nodded "If O'Neill lied to you, means Belfast could be in bed with Jimmy" Jax thought about it, then looked at Clay "Mcgee's first nine, You think he'd lie to us?" Clay sighed "I don't know, but we have to talk his old lady again, she owns a grocery store a block away from the Belfast clubhouse" Tara and the nurse came around the corner, Tara stopped at them, looking at Clay "She wants to see you" Clay nodded heading back toward Gemma's room. Paisley patted Jax's shoulder "see you outside" Jax smirked "Chibs is waiting" Paisley felt her smile turn to a frown "lovely" she walked off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley walked outside pulling her sunglasses over her eyes, she seen Chibs wave at her, she let out a sigh and headed toward him "Hey" Chibs smiled "Bet you wish I was Hap huh?" Paisley smiled "Definitely" Chibs rolled his eyes "You really think he's gonna make you his old lady?" Paisley gave a shrug "I'm not your problem anymore Chibs, time to move on sweetheart" Paisley walked over to Jax's bike, swinging her leg over the bike, straddling it, she watched as Jax walked out shaking his head "You riding with me?" Paisley gave a nod "What's it look like" Jax climbed on his bike, looking at Chibs who rolled his eyes "Spoiled princess" he climbed on his bike, Jax revved his engine a few times, followed by Chibs revving his own engine, Jax peeled out of the parking lot, heading to meet up with Luke. Paisley held onto Jax's sides, keeping her posture proper, a few moments later they pulled into the bar parking lot, Paisley waited for Jax to get off the bike, and she followed close behind, Jax pushed opened the door, Paisley set her eyes on Luke who was sitting in the empty bar, he smile, Chibs grabbed Paisley's hand "Let Jackie take care of it" Paisley looked at her hand and sat down next to Chibs "Your lucky" Chibs shook his head, and Paisley listened in on Jax "We got a little problem Luke, we got word from Belfast that Cameron was spotted with the baby" Paisley smiled at Luke as Chibs spoke up "Before your army boys offed him" Paisley got the chills from the seriousness in his voice, Luke laced his fingers between one another "If he was seen with a baby, it had to have been someone else's kid" Paisley bit onto her lip "How do you know?" Luke turned toward Paisley "I don't know who the friend is, but they're feeding you some rubbish, Jax" he looked toward Jax, shaking his head, Chibs crossed his arms over his chest "so why don't you reach out to that O'Phelan bastard and get us some fresh intel?" Luke smiled shrugging his shoulders "Consider it done" Jax smirked, letting out a sigh as he stood up, he placed his hands on the table leaning down to Luke, in a whisper "When you talk to your boss, you let him know if I find out he's been lying about my son, I'm gonna track him down. I'm going to beat the truth out of him, and then I'm gonna let Chibs cut him from ear to ear" Luke laughed "There's no need to get theatrical, Boys and lass. We know that's not gonna happen" Paisley stood up, walking outside, followed by the guys.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley wandered back into the hospital, taking her seat in the waiting room in the ICU wing, she rubbed her eyes letting out a sigh "I need coffee" Jax laughed as he entered the room "You need a shower" Paisley opened her eyes "You have some nerve!" She stood up following Jax down the hallway toward Gemma's room, they walked in and Clay stood there holding up a mirror for Gemma, Paisley snickered and pointed at Clay, Gemma smiled "Hey babies" Jax smiled "We interrupting?" Clay nodded "Yes! Thank you" he put down the mirror, turning toward Jax "How'd it go with Luke?" Paisley threw her hands up in the air "He's sticking to his story but I know he's lying. He knows something" Jax laughed shoving Paisley "He's going to check in with Jimmy, then get back to us" Clay scoffed, and rolled his eyes, Jax pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket "I got the number for Ashby's provisions" he handed the paper to Clay, who took the paper from Jax "It's eight hours a head in Belfast, should still be somebody there" Paisley smiled at Gemma "You ready to make this call Ma?" Gemma let out a nervous chuckle "Yeah" Clay pulled his prepay out of his pocket, about ready to hand it to Gemma when the door opened, and Stahl stood in the door way "Morning" she looked between the family members stopping at Gemma "Glad to see you're feeling better" Gemma rolled her eyes "Oh yeah, I'm the picture of health" Stahl smiled at Jax, Paisley, and Clay "I'm going to need to speak with her alone" Paisley and Jax leaned against the wall, crossing their arms Gemma smiled at the two of them "Don't worry, I'll be fine. There's not much more this bitch can do to me" Clay nodded "Don't underestimate her, she was demoted, she's desperate." Stahl smirked "Hey, I'm in the room here" Paisley chuckled "We know, we just wish you werent" she wandered outside, followed by Jax and Clay. Paisley sat in the chapel at the hospital as Jax called up Ashby's provisions, he paced back and forth   
Paisley couldn't help but laugh softly, before Chibs kicked her boot "Shush!" Paisley smirked flipping Chibs off, and Jax nodded to them shutting the phone "I left a message with a very annoyed daughter" they laughed before walking out of the chapel to meet with Clay, who walked down the corridor, Jax looked to Clay stuffing his hands in his pockets "Left a message at her store." Clay nodded "Good we will get Gemma to reach out" Paisley looked up, when she heard boots approach "Jesus christ" she walked over to Juice, taking his face in her hands "You okay sweetheart?" Juice kept a stern face "Fine" Jax looked over Juice's face "What happened?" Juice exhaled "Salazar and two CL, jumped me in the chicken man's van…" Paisley shook her head still studying Juice's face, as he exhaled again "They took my cut" Jax and Piney's mouth dropped "What? Jesus christ!" Paisley hugged onto Juice "sweetie we will get it back" Chibs gave Paisley a shove away from Juice, and he grabbed him by the shoulder "You let a goddamn puppet club strip your patch?" Juice smacked Chibs hand away, "Don't shove her away when she's trying to help" Piney pointed to Tig and Bobby "Where were you two?" Juice shook his head "It's on me" Bobby patted Juice's shoulder "No brother, it's on all of us" Juice looked to Clay "I let it happen…" Jax pinched the bridge of his nose "Jesus christ" Paisley grabbed Juice by the hand "Come on let's get you cleaned up" Juice gave her a small smile before they headed down the hallway. Paisley sat in a random single bathroom with Juice, gently cleaning out his cuts, she felt Juice staring at her, she glanced away from the cut on his forehead and looked at him "You need to say something?" Juice shook his head "No, just admiring you" Paisley felt her body get warm "Well, thank you" Paisley felt his finger slid under her chin, pulling her face to his, and placing his lips to hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him against her, Juice ran his tongue against hers, and lifted her up, placing her on the sink, he kissed along her neck, biting it softly, Paisley moaned, and arched her back, Juice smirked running his hands down her sides, down to the front of her pants, he crushed his lips against hers, shoving his hand down her pants, and started rubbing her clit, Paisley let out another moan, pulling Juice closer, he placed his forehead against hers, Paisley bit onto his lip, as he shoved two fingers inside her, Paisley rolled her head back "Juice…" she let out in whimpers, this caused Juice to grin from ear to ear "Yeah?" Paisley stuttered "f-f-fuck me" Juice pulled his fingers out of her, sticking them in his mouth, sucking her juice off of them, he grabbed her off the sink, pulling down her pants and thong, then he unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock, giving it a couple strokes, he lifted Paisley up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, he entered her, she left out a gasp, digging her nails into his hoodie, Juice slammed Paisley against the wall, thrusting into her, Paisley pressed her lips to his, sucking on his lower lip, each thrust Paisley felt herself clenching onto him, she grabbed his hoodie, pulling it off of him along with his shirt, she dug her nails into his skin, biting onto his shoulder, Juice began to breathe heavier, thrusting harder, burying his face into her neck, sucking on it, still having Paisley against the wall, this felt amazing to him, her pussy was tight, soaking wet for him, Paisley sucked on his earlobe, whispering softly "Make me cum" Juice smirked, taking a hand away from her ass check, reaching down rubbing her clit again, Paisley arched her back again "Right there baby" she said between moans, Juice felt her constrict around him, and he couldn't hold back, and blew his cum right inside her. Paisley smirked, as Juice pressed his forehead against hers "You are so beautiful" Paisley smiled, kissing him again "Thank you" Juice pulled out his still throbbing cock this was something he could get used too, he set Paisley down and she pulled on her thong and pants, she smiled at Juice "What happened here… stays here." Juice nodded, watching Paisley walk out of the bathroom, he let his head drop. Shortly after Paisley left the bathroom, Juice joined her, Piney, and Clay back in the waiting room, he was still in shock after what just happened. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat in the waiting room, pouring some skittles into the palm of her hand, sorting them out by color, Juice let out a small chuckle, Paisley glanced up "Yes?" Juice smiled at her, standing up, taking a few strides before sitting next to her "You do the same thing I do" Paisley smiled, taking a skittle shoving it in Juice's mouth "I guess we're simply meant to be" Juice chewed the skittle "You are some tease you know that right? You have every guy kissing your feet" Pais" Paisley shrugged "Sorry?" Juice draped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her close, Paisley watched Clay and Jax walk down the hall toward Gemma's room, she took off after them, leaving Juice behind, she caught up with them, they walked into the room, Jax shoved his prepay toward Gemma, Gemma took the phone, "I got your message" there was a pause "My boy…Yes, I also understand you've made contact with someone else we know" Paisley watched as her mother's eyes started to tear up "How can I be sure of that?" Gemma glanced up toward Clay, then glanced down at the photo of Cameron and Abel she had in her hand "what was he wearing?" Gemma pulled the phone away from her ear, nodding at Jax, handing him the phone, Paisley hugged onto Gemma, Jax spoke into the phone "Where is he?" A few moments and Jax closed the phone, Clay looked at Jax "What did she say?" Jax inhaled and then sighed, licking his lips "We got to get to Belfast" Paisley nodded kissing Gemma's forehead, then looked toward Jax "We will get him back" they all walked out of the room to give Gemma some time to sleep. It had been about an hour before Clay, Jax, and Paisley walked back toward Gemma's room, Paisley took notice that an FBI agent stood outside the door, Clay smirked "That gash already almost gave my old lady a heartattack, We're going in" Stahl spoke while opening the door "It's okay, come on in gentleman, and Lady" Paisley rolled her eyes "Fucking gash" Stahl smirked "You should all be here to hear this as well" shutting the door after Paisley Stahl began to speak again "The U.S. attorney has refused to honor the deal, says he has no proof that you were going to turn yourself in" Paisley shook her head, stepping infront of Stahl "You lying piece of shit" Stahl put her hands up "Hey, Hey, Hey, don't shoot the messenger" she turned to Gemma "Between you and me, I think he's going to push you real hard for intel on the club" Gemma's face grew concerned and Stahl cocked her head to the side "Which means you either give up your boys… or your boys give up you" Gemma swallowed hard, Stahl left and Gemma started sobbing, Clay sat on the bed pulling her in for a hug, Paisley stared at Jax watching him plan out something in his head, then he darted out the door, Paisley followed after him "Going after Stahl?" Jax nodded and they walked faster, when they reached outside Jax wrote down the license plate number, Paisley smiled at Jax, he kissed her forehead "Go inside. Juice or one of the guys will take you home" Paisley walked back inside, toward the ICU waiting room, she watched Juice eye her up and down she smirked it was nice knowing someone wanted her, she sat next to him "Mind taking me home?" Juice nodded quickly "Yeah, I can do that" Paisley stood up pulling Juice along with her. They approached Juice's motorcycle, Paisley straddled the motorcycle, Juice licked his lips "You look real nice on my bike" she smiled "Juice, take me home" Juice climbed on his bike, starting it up, Paisley wrapped her arms around his waist as he pulled away from the hospital, a half hour later Juice pulled into driveway at Paisley's house, he sat there as Paisley got off she smiled at him "Thanks for the lift" she turned to walk away, Juice grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him, he stood up off his bike, crashing his lips to hers, Paisley laughed kissing him back, he picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he carried her to the house, unarmed the door, walking inside, he carried her up the stairs, dropping her on her bed. Juice ripped off her tank top, and unhooking her bra, tossing it aside, he grabbed her breast, and started sucking on her nipple while pinching onto the other one, Paisley arched her back, and Juice shoved her back down, he smiled at her ink'd stomach, and began tracing the letters with his tongue, Paisley shivered some, pulling Juice up, removing his shirt, Juice unbuttoned her pants, and pulled them down, along with her panties. Juice looked over her body, leaning down sucking and nipping on the inside of her thighs, Paisley moved around some, Juice smirked watching her curves move, he shoved his middle and ring finger deep inside her, Paisley let out a loud moan "Juice, baby" Juice loved hearing her say his name, he continued to move his fingers in and out of her, he buried his face inside her pussy, licking her clit, and sucking on it, Paisley bit onto her lower lip, she felt herself growing wet "Juice…" Juice grabbed her hips licking up her cum "Yeah?" He pulled away, and took off his clothes, Paisley smirked at the sight at his naked body "Fuck me?" Juice grabbed Paisley's hips, pulling her to him again, shoving his cock inside her, he groaned "So tight, so wet" Paisley moaned as Juice thrusted into her, holding onto her hips, Paisley leaned up, digging her nails into his back, "Harder Juice" Juice rolled her over onto her stomach, grabbing her hips, shoving in her again, he grabbed a handful of her hair, shoving her face down into her bed, thrusting harder, Paisley felt Juice lay his body on her back, reaching around rubbing her clit, Paisley rolled her head back, she felt herself cum, and she let out a scream "Juice!" He thrusted a few more times, and released inside her, he kept a firm grip on her hips, his dick still throbbing inside her, he pulled out, grabbing her, and laid back with his arms wrapped around her, Paisley let out and relaxing sigh, she heard the sound of another motorcycle, she sat up, shoving Juice out of her bed "Get out" Juice pulled on his clothes quickly, and Paisley pulled on Pj's, she heard Tigs voice "Pais!" She and Juice scrambled down the stairs, and Tig smirked "Oh Happy will be thrilled" Paisley shook her head, her stomach started turning "Hey I'm not his old lady" Tig kept grinning "Juice… get out of here" Juice nodded walking off. It seemed to take Juice forever to leave, Paisley stared at Tig, still smirking "What's gotten into you?" Paisley turned up her nose "As in?" Tig sighed "Pais, you are literally Fucking everyone" Paisley looked down at her hands "but it's okay for you guys to fuck everyone?" Tig rubbed his eyes "I guess you do have a point" Paisley smiled at the win "I'm only twenty two ,Tig. Happy ignores me all the time, Chibs is too caught up in Fiona... that man has done too much to me, I've just had it" Tig stood up, kissing Paisley's forehead "Go to bed" with that Tig left Paisley on the sofa, and he retreated back to the Clubhouse. Paisley gave a sigh pulling a blanket around her body thinking about Happy, and Juice. A final thought her eyes growing heavy, and she was finally asleep.


	31. He Loves You

Paisley sat on a picnic table next to Piney, passing a joint back and forth between the two of them, Chuckie came out to fill up their coffee cups, he smiled nervously at Paisley who giggled "Thanks Chuck" he nodded and walked back inside, Clay and the others took a their seats, forming a circle Bobby hung up his phone "So the ten grand we sent to Serg's guy in Vancouver? It's gone." Opie stood up walking away, Paisley watched him before turning her attention back to Bobby, who sighed "I guess mercenaries aren't real big on refunds" Chibs patted Bobby's shoulder "And the money we made on the roids was in the bag the Mexicans stole from Idiot" Paisley felt her blood begin to boil "Seriously Chibs? He has a name" Chibs looked at her "Yeah, and it's idiot" Paisley stood up, standing infront of Chibs "It's Juice, and he wouldn't have to deal with this shit if the other two morons helped him" Clay slammed his hand on the table "Enough" he pointed at Paisley "Take a walk" she rolled her eyes, and walked away mumbling "Assholes" she continued to walk when a motorcycle pulled in behind her, and a faint whistle followed after, she turned to see Kozik, she smiled and took off running back toward him, he got off his bike and Paisley jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly tears forming in her eyes "Oh my god!" He held onto her, burying his face into her neck "Hey girl" Paisley released herself, Kozik laughed brushing away a few stray tears "Miss me?" Paisley smacked his chest playfully "Of course I missed you" they walked back toward the Club house, and Kozik handed Clay a few papers "Transfer papers" Clay smiled standing up "We got a vote, Prospects, and Happy inside" Paisley felt her stomach drop, seeing Happy stand up and the guys all walked inside. Paisley followed pretty far behind, taking her seat at the bar, it had been about ten minutes before everyone came back out of the Chapel, Paisley heard Tig yelling "Yeah!" Headbutting Happy, Paisley laughed "I guess Happy was voted in" she stood up walking over to Happy, tapping his shoulder as he chugged a beer, he turned around looking at her up and down "Yeah?" Paisley hugged onto him "Congrats on the transfer" Happy hugged back "Thanks babe" she pulled away, smiling up at him he gave her a stern look, Bobby came around the corner "Look what I got!" He held up the patches, Happy smiled taking a hold of them, pulling Bobby in for a hug, Paisley walked toward Kozik, Clay and Jax "What's wrong?" Kozik rolled his eyes "Tig…" Clay shook his head "I'm sorry i thought he was on board" Kozik stared at Tig "Whatever" Jax gave him a pat on the back "Don't worry, stick around for a couple weeks, and we'll vote again, Tig just wants you to know how big his dick is" Paisley laughed, and Kozik looked at Jax "Yeah? Well I'm gonna start the healing" he walked off toward Tig punching him in the back, Tig dropped to the ground letting out a groan before standing back up, staring at Kozik "You son of a bitch" Kozik gave a shrug "No fun getting suckerpunched is it?" Tig took a step toward Kozik before tackling him to the ground "No it isnt!" Paisley felt herself being pulled away from the fight, she looked up at Happy who was dragging her down the hallway toward his dorm, he shoved her inside, and slammed the door shut. Paisley stood in the middle of the room, staring at Happy, he turned around grabbing her face, pressing his lips against hers, Paisley kissed back moaning softly, before pushing away "I slept with Juice" Happy stopped and looked at her "You are not an old lady yet correct?" Paisley smirked "No I'm not" Happy pulled her against his body "Then whatever" before Happy could go any further there was a banging on the door "Hap! We gotta go!" Paisley laughed kissing him again as he groaned "alright" they both walked out of the room back to the main room. Paisley looked at Juice who held his head down not looking at her, she sighed walking outside. Happy smirked patting Juice's shoulder "better luck next time" he walked off after Paisley, "Hey, you coming with us today?" Paisley nodded, taking a drag from her cigarette "Let's get the show on the road" Paisley, Happy, Opie, and Piney all loaded into the van and peeled off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat in the van for a couple of mins before Piney yelled "Okay" Paisley slowly opened the side door, placing her gun and firing a shot into the tire, she slipped her way back inside, shutting the door and smiling at Happy "I'm getting good at this" Piney turned to the left to switch the vehicles, he pointed at Paisley "You go with Happy and the other guys, we will lead them to you" Paisley nodded kissing Piney's cheek, she looked at Kozik "Come here!" He smiled walking to her, she kissed his cheek "Be careful" he nodded following behind Piney, she watched them drive way, Happy smirked at Paisley handing her a gun, Paisley took it from him, and took a few steps back toward the guys, Happy followed her, also standing next to the guys. A few moments had passed before they heard Piney start to pull down toward them, passing them Paisley held up her gun, firing shots with the guys over the heads of the Mexicans following behind Piney and Kozik, the mexicans started yelling and they fled the scene. Paisley smirked looking at the White van "Well let's see what's inside" Opie laughed pulling out one of the barrels, cracking it open, Paisley reached her hands inside the powder, grabbing a hold of a smaller bag, fishing it put she smirked "Think we found our prize" Tig nodded toward Juice "Juice, pop the others." Juice turned away, heading towards the other barrels "Yeah" Bobby laughed as he pulled out a handful of the heroin filled balloons "Oh look at that!" Opie grabbed his knife, gutting out some of the heroin from a balloon, he turned it to Paisley who placed her finger in the powder then licked it off her finger, she stood there for a moment, then inhaled sharply "That will get rid of some stains" Bobby smirked, kissing her temple "Good work guys" Paisley walked to Kozik, hugging him "Good work hun" Kozik hugged back, his eyes still set on Tig, she turned looking at Tig who smiled at her before walking off, Paisley looked back at Kozik "Don't worry about him, you are fine" she patted his chest, Kozik looked down at her "I know" Paisley walked off back toward the van everyone was Inside "No room for me?" Everyone shrugged, and she rolled her eyes "I'll just walk" she turned seeing Chibs on his bike "Guess it's you and I, Love" Paisley turned up her nose "Awesome…" she walked toward him, climbing behind him, he revved his engine and pulled out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley and Chibs followed behind Bobby, Jax, and Clay they pulled off the side of the road, and Paisley climbed off of Chibs bike, she smirked seeing the Grim Bastards, and she followed Clay and Jax under the bridge, her eyes fell on Alvarez, they stared at one another for a moment, everyone finally joined, Alvarez spoke up "What is this Clay?" Clay cleared his throat "We know your patching over the Calaveras" Jax crossed his arms over his chest "Cutting and bagging heroin at the janitorial supply house, piping it to Stockton" Alvarez looked at Jax "If you're here to declare war, consider it on" he looked at Clay, Clay let out a sigh "We're tired of getting bloody. Your attack at the wake, our attack at Zobelle's getaway. Why don't we just call it even?" Alvarez smirked "Too much History to be even, Clay" Clay placed his hands in his pockets "That's my point, we've been doing this way too long Marcus. Nobody ever wins" Alvarez gave an eye roll "Get to the point, Ese" Clay looked toward Paisley, motioning her toward him, Paisley walked forward throwing her backpack on the ground, Chibs stepped behind her, keeping his eyes locked on Alvarez, Paisley opened the backpack up, holding up some of the balloons "I think that you lost something" Paisley watched on as Alvarez grew angry, and grabbed Salazar and shoved him "You stupid little shit!" And he began speaking in Spanish, Paisley smiled standing up, and Clay looked down at the balloons "Moving high risk cargo is…tricky" he glanced back up toward Alvarez "Things tend to get lost in transit" Alvarez bit onto his lower lip as Clay continued "However, if it comes across our borders again, we can guarantee safe passage to Stockton" Paisley smiled at Alvarez, pointing toward Salazar "That's why you're patching over these idiots right? So shit like this doesn't happen?" Jax stepped in "We have a better idea, our brothers" he motioned toward the Grim Bastards "in Lodi are more capable and with our support, your new enterprise is protected" Clay gave a shrug "We're trying to make peace here" Alvarez licked his lips "And how much is peace gonna cost me, Clay?" Clay looked at at the bastards "I'll let the Bastards negotiate their own fee, but for us… just a toll 25k a run" Jax leaned forward "Well consider this the first run" Alvarez turned back to Jax "Last time we made a deal, I lost my son" Clay dropped his head "Yeah, and you tried to assassinate me, it's what we do, it ain't personal, it's just about the cash" Clay raised his eyebrows "This is the best play for both of us" Alvarez turned toward his VP, and whispering something, before turning back around to Clay, he stood there momentarily before nodding "Okay" Jax put his gloves on "That means no Mayan charter in Lodi" Alvarez smirked, looking to Salazar "Shit, none of these bitches would've made the cut anyhow" Salazar shook his head "This is bullshit, Alvarez! You cant…" before Salazar even finished his sentence Alvarez yelled in Spanish, and his VP threw his right fist and it connected to Salazar's jaw, Alvarez looked at Clay "I need one more thing" Jax gave a nod and Alvarez continued "There's a rat up at St. Thomas. Testifies at the end of the week" Paisley smirked "Pozo" Alvarez nodded "Yeah, you handle that were good" Clay smiled holding out his hand "Handled" Paisley crossed her arms "Glad we found your merchandise" Alvarez motioned toward Juice "I think you lost something too" Tig smirked "You get this" Alvarez shook his head at Juice "How could you let those bitches take your kutte, ese? You are an embarrassment to lations everywhere" everyone chuckled and Juice pulled back on his kutte, Salazar looked at Alvarez in shock "Your just gonna bow to these assholes?" Paisley laughed "Hey man, you listen up" Jax grabbed a hold of Salazar by his cut "He's gonna beat the shit out of you" he shoved Salazar toward Juice, Juice grabbed Salazar and began punching him in the face repeatedly, Paisley watched on smiling. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat out in the main room while the guys sat in chapel, she heard Tig yelling about something then Kozik, she glanced at the three new prospects who were also looking at her "What?" The tall one pointed to the chapel room "Is everything okay in there?" Paisley laughed "Just don't worry about it, what's your name?" The tall one smiled shyly "I'm Phil" Paisley stood up walking toward him, grabbing his hand and shaking it "Paisley" she glanced at the other two "Names?" The brown haired guy who kinda looked like Kozik, gave a smile "Miles" the other guy gave a shrug "Shepard" Paisley nodded "Well it's nice to meet you all" she gave a wink then she heard the door kick in and someone yelled "GET ON THE GROUND! Sanwa county Sheriff!" Paisley rolled onto the floor next to Miles, he smiled at her "Fancy seeing you here" Paisley laughed shaking her head. After about an hour of searching the clubhouse, the Police left and everyone stood outside, Paisley looked between Jax and Clay "What were they looking for?" Clay shook his head "Scripts" Juice grinded his teeth together "How did they know?" Clay seen Unser heading for his car, and walked after him "This is bullshit" Paisley turned to Juice, looking at his cuts "You Okay?" Juice nodded "Yeah, I'm fine" Paisley looked at Happy and walked toward him "Can we talk?" Happy gave her a look "Sure" they walked into the clubhouse, and took a seat at the bar, Paisley looked at him, "So what's going in with us?" Happy gave a shrug "I don't know…" Paisley dropped her head, staring at her tattoos on her thumbs "Is there something between us?" Happy gave another shrug "Possibly" Paisley stood up "Fine. Whatever" Paisley went to walk away, but Happy took a hold of her arm, pulling her back to him "Pais, I like you a lot okay?" Paisley rolled her eyes, yanking her arm away "Then why don't you show me?" Happy rubbed his eyes "Because your difficult, constantly fucking other guys" Paisley's hands flew up in the air "and you fuck other girls!" She walked back outside, grabbing Juice and pulling him along with her "Get me some pills" Juice nodded "Okay" they split up going in different directions. Paisley circled back around to the clubhouse smiling at Clay, and Tig spoke up "Hey Clay, Gemma just called Oswald is on his way" Clay nodded, pointing to Jax "call our friend, we got a half hour to pull this shit off" Paisley watched as Lyla pulled into the parking lot, and Ima got out, and strut her way to Jax, Paisley shook her head "That girl is going to get her teeth knocked down her throat" there was a laugh behind her, she turned smiling at Juice "Meet me at my house? Tonight?" Juice nodded "yeah, I can be there" Paisley placed a kiss on Juice's cheek before walking away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat on her sofa, wearing an oversized shirt, and a pair of booty shorts, there was a soft knock on her door, and she yelled "Come in!" Juice nervously walked in, taking off his boots, he approached the living room, smelling cinnamon rolls, he seen her sitting on the sofa, her hair pulled up in a messy bun, all he could do was smile, Paisley smiled "Take a seat" Juice sat down next to her, she stood up dragging her coffee table across the living room, she took a seat infront of it, Juice followed and handed her the pills, Paisley smirked "What are all of these" Juice sighed "Roxy, vicodin, molly" Paisley snatched up the molly, and grabbed her grinder, and started grinding it up, Juice watched on as Paisley rolled up a dollar bill, and proceeded to lay out a line of the molly, he took a hold of her hand "You've done this before?" Paisley chuckled "Come on Juice, I tasted that heroin today, isn't that a big enough clue?" Juice nodded and released her hand, and she stuck one end of the dollar bill up her nose, and snorted the line, she leaned back handing the bill to Juice, who took it from her, and did a line himself, Paisley looked to Juice "Thanks for coming in handy today" Juice smiled, adjusting his head so he could be face to face with her, he reached out and ran his hand over her face "So beautiful" Paisley shut her eyes, as Juice stroked her face, he placed his lips on hers, grabbing onto the back of her neck, deepening the kiss, Paisley rolled her tongue against his, Juice cupped her breast in his hand, and Paisley moaned into the kiss, Juice moved his hand down onto her bare skin, he broke the kiss, Paisley's lips all puffy and red, he smiled "Pais, I think I love you" Paisley pulled Juice down, crashing her lips against his, he pulled off her shorts, Paisley reached down unzipping his pants, pulling out his dick, and began stroking him, he groaned grabbing a hold of her hands held them above her head, he pulled away, glancing down at her pussy, he smiled "No panties" he shoved his throbbing dick inside her, Paisley moaned loudly "Juice" This made Juice smile, he grunted as he thrusted inside her, Paisley sat up pulling off Juice's cut, and shirt, dragging her nails up his back, ripping open the wounds left from before, Juice leaned down sucking on her neck, slamming into her, lifting her legs and placing them on his shoulders, Paisley gasped "Right there Juice" she felt him bit onto her neck, and arched her back pressing against Juice's body, she bit onto her lip as she climaxed, clenching around Juice, he came with her, collapsing on top of her breathing heavy, Paisley just wrapped her arms around him with a smile. A few minutes had passed and Juice pulled his limp dick out of her, Paisley kissed him softly "Let's go to bed" Juice smiled and followed her up the stairs.


	32. Up and Go

Paisley clenched her grip tighter around Juice as he turned the corner into the clubhouse, he back in his bike next to Chibs bike, Paisley got off, handing him the helmet, he smiled taking it from her stuffing it inside his side bag, he stood up placing his helmet on the handle bars, wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked toward the clubhouse, Paisley kissed Juice's cheek "I'll be right back" he gave her ass a smack as she walked down the hallway, she gave a knock on Jax's door before walking in "Hey Jax, i…" she looked at Jax who was laying in bed smoking a cigarette, she glanced at the bathroom door which was shut, pointing "Tara in there?" Jax just stared at her "None of your business" Paisley laughed "Not Tara" she walked away shaking her head, shutting the door behind her, she found herself back in the main room of the clubhouse, taking a seat on Juice's lap, he rubbed her leg "What's wrong?" Paisley shrugged "Jax has a lady in his room… and it's not Tara" Paisley then heard a faint voice "What's not me?" Paisley went pale, turning around "Oh just…" she looked down and Tara gave a nod "I see" she turned walking toward the back, she sighed looking at Juice "This will be awesome" Juice shrugged "Jax did it to himself" Paisley nodded, hearing Tara's boot thudding across the floor, Opie looked at Tara "Tara, I'm sorry" she just kept walking Paisley looked back toward Opie with apologetic eyes, Lyla looked between the two of them "Should I go talk to her" she motioned toward the direction Tara went, Opie shrugged "what you should do is, get that porn bitch out of our club house" Lyla narrowed her eyes at Opie "This is not my fault" Opie stared right at Lyla "No but if you didn't eat pussy for a living, you might have a different set of friends" and there it was, Lyla slapped Opie right across the face, Paisley clenched her teeth "Ouch!" Lyla stormed out, Juice looked at Opie "No pussy for you brother" Miles gave a shrug "More coffee?" Opie shook his head, and walked off, Phil looked at Miles "Dude" Mile shrugged "What? Caffeine is a mood booster" Paisley walked over to Miles sitting down her cup "Hit me" she felt someone walk behind her, she turned around seeing Ima strut her stuff outside, she took a swing of her coffee before heading out after Ima, she reached the door seeing Lyla smack her, Paisley leaned against the door frame smirking, Ima stood there as Lyla walked off, Paisley stepped forward and Ima turned around "Oh it's you" Paisley shook her head with a faint laugh "Sweetie, don't show your face around here again, or I will personally destroy that pretty little face of yours" Ima rolled her eyes, walking off. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley and Jax walked to Gemma's room, Gemma was sitting on her bed, and Paisley took a seat next to her, Jax smiled at the two of them "You okay Mom?" Gemma nodded "Yeah" Jax nodded taking a seat on the bed next to Paisley "We talked with Oswald this morning, we're all set. We leave this afternoon. We are going to find Abel, mom" Gemma tried holding back her tears "I'm going to miss so much of his life" Paisley gripped onto Gemma's hand, and Gemma started shaking her head, tears rolling from her eyes "Oh, god, Pais, and Jackson... I don't want to go to jail" Gemma gathered herself "I'm sorry, so sorry" Jax shook his head, his voice stern "Mom, listen to me…" Gemma looked at Jax and then to Paisley, Jax continued "Paisley and I are going to protect you. You are not going to jail. Okay?" Gemma shook her head, "I don't know what you're doing with Stahl, but I do know what happens if the club finds out" Paisley looked toward Jax "What is she talking about?" Jax exhaled "I know mom, I got it covered. You don't have to worry about me" Gemma felt the tears swell up in her eyes "I always worry about you two" Just then Clay walked in, he looked at the three of them "What's going on?" Gemma sniffled "I just want to be with my family" Clay shut the door, and proceeded to walk to Gemma "I know baby" Gemma buried her face into Clay's side and sobbed "I'm sorry, it's all these goddamn meds" Clay brushed away a few tears, and Gemma sniffled again "Look, you need me to do anything?" Paisley nodded "Yeah, we need to let Maureen Ashby know we're coming by" Jax nodded as well "I think she's our shot at finding Abel" Gemma looked down "You want me to reach out?" Paisley rubbed Gemma's back "Yeah, a mother to mother thing. We need for intel, kinda push her" Clay placed a kiss on Gemma's head "Your ride to county happens at four, we'll come back to say goodbye" he kissed her lips before heading out of the room, Paisley and Jax pulled Gemma in for a hug "I love you mom" both Paisley and Jax faintly said, Jax walked away, Gemma grabbed Paisley's arm, looking at her up and down, Paisley smiled "What?" Gemma laughed "You are fucking someone, which boy?" Paisley rolled her eyes "Juice" and she walked after Jax. When she approached Jax and Clay they had just spoken with Bobby, Paisley grabbed both Clay and Jax by the shoulder "What's up?" Clay sighed "We have to go meet with the bastards something happened" Paisley nodded following them outside, she seen Juice leaning on his bike, she walked toward him, kissing his cheek, he smiled wrapping his arms around her "You ready?" Paisley nodded climbing on his bike, Juice eyed her up and down biting onto his lip, Paisley smiled "What?" Juice mounted his bike "Nothing, I'm just a lucky guy" Paisley laughed as Juice revved his engine and drove off after the guys heading toward Lodi.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived in Lodi, pulling up to a house, Paisley noticed the bright orange motorcycle sitting out front along with a couple others, Clay, followed by Jax, Tig, Juice, Paisley, Opie, Chibs, Happy, and Bobby. Clay looked at the guy standing outside the door "Where is he?" The black guy motioned his head toward the door "Inside" Clay nodded and headed inside, they walked in and Paisley heard Jax sigh "Jesus christ" she looked over Juice's shoulder seeing the Grim Bastards VP, with three bullet holes in his back along with a knife stuck in the back of his head, Paisley covered her mouth quickly and ran out the back door, she leaned over a Bush and started puking "Holy fuck!" She felt a hand on her back, moving in a circular motion "You alright love?" Paisley nodded "Yes, I'm great thank you, Chibs" he grabbed her by the arm, looking her in the eyes "You using again?" Paisley shook her head "No chibs…" he walked her to his bike, grabbing a bottle of water from his side bag "Here" he handed her the water, Paisley took it, downing a large portion of it "Thank you again" Chibs nodded "I just want ya safe, and Juice he's a good kid, but he has some problems with the drugs, maybe you should sit down with…" before he finished Paisley grabbed his hands, kissing the tops of them "I'm not using Chibs" he nodded pulling her in to him, she slowly wrapped her arms around him laying her head on his chest, she felt his cheek against her head, they stayed like that for a moment when they heard the guys clearing their throats, Juice grew tense, he looked away "We interrupting something" Clay finally asked, Paisley shook her head "Nope!" She walked toward Juice who just glared at her "ride with someone else" Paisley shook her head, smiling at Happy who smirked patting his seat "Whatever Juice" she walked back climbing behind Happy, kissing his cheek, Juice glared at Happy and Happy just continued to smirk, Happy started up his engine, and followed the guys, Paisley had no clue where they were heading. A half hour later they pulled into a little park, where a big shindig was happening, Paisley smiled feeling Happy slip his arm across her back, rubbing his thumb on her bare hips, they walked next to Tig who blurted out "I love a good fiesta" Paisley laughed "You do realize every time you bone a Latina they end up dead?" Tig smiled, pointing at his dick "Hey this comes with a price" Paisley smacked Tig on the stomach "And nobody is buying today, Tig" Tig chuckled "Fine" they continued to follow Clay and Alvarez came forward with his guys, he looked toward T.O. "I heard what happened, we had no knowledge" T.O. shook his head "It had to be Salazar" Alvarez gave a shrug "Maybe" and T.O. grew angry "Maybe? Maybe? Are you serious" he took a step toward Alvarez, and Clay blocked him off, he pulled off his sunglasses "I don't care how bad you're hurting, you need to focus your rage" T.O. nodded "Sorry, I knew Lander since I was four" Alvarez gave a nod "I get it, man. I didn't patch these puppets over, but they still serve a purpose" Jax spoke up " then don't make this about the Calaveras, like you said had to be Salazar" Paisley smiled at Alvarez "He's gone rogue, Strip him of his patch, man" Clay looked at Paisley raising his eyebrows, then looked back at Alvarez "Put somebody else in charge" Alvarez pulled his guys aside discussing things over, he came back around looking at Jax then to Clay "Take a piss" Clay nodded "Sure" Clay gave Bobby, Juice, Happy, and Chibs a nod to stay put, he motioned for Paisley to follow, she wandered after them. Paisley stood between Tig, and Jax in the men's bathroom plugging her nose, a few moments had passed before Salazar rounded the corner followed by his guys and Alvarez, Alvarez adjusted his kutte " somebody killed a member of the grim bastards this morning, knife into his skull, not too subtle" he cocked his gun raising it to Salazar's head "Who did it?" Salazar started sweating "I don't know, man." T.O. stepped forward "That's bullshit" Tig gave T.O. a soft shove back, and Salazar glared at Clay "These assholes? They killed Pozo" Alvarez pressed the gun harder to Salazar's temple "Let me tell you how this works…I kill you or you tell me which one of your lieutenants was responsible" Salazar spit out "What do you if we offed some fat nigger bitch, huh?" T.O. launched himself forward only to have Jax and Tig hold him back, he yelled "Hey, Go to hell, Man! Go to hell!" Clay nudged Paisley she stepped forward, he handed her his gun, and she cocked it, placing it to Salazar's head as well, Clay smiled "No if he don't care, I do... Now, a body is gonna hit the floor in the next minute, it's either going to be you, or one of your brown buddies" Salazar inhaled looking at Paisley, and Alvarez, he then exhaled eyeing one of his guys "Sorry, ese" he pointed to the guy with a ponytail "He killed the fat man" the guy yelled out "This is some bullshit!" Alvarez nodded to T.O. as well as Clay, he pulled out his gun firing a shot into the guys head. The other kid raised his arms up "Whoa! I wasn't there, all right? I swear to god!" Alvarez grabbed a hold of Salazar, slamming him into the bathroom wall, cutting off his patches, he moved back releasing Salazar "Take off the kutte, ese" Salazar spit out "What are you doing, man?" Tig and Jax grabbed Salazar again slamming him back against the wall, peeling off his kutte, Jax smirked tossing the kutte to Paisley, she walked over dropping it in the toilet, shoving it down in with her foot, Salazar yelled "Hey! You whore! I'll kill you for that" Paisley smirked as Clay's fist connected with Salazar's jaw "You don't talk the princess like that" Alvarez handed over the president patch to the kid "You've just been appointed president, hopefully you'll do a better job keeping your guys in line" the kid nodded "Yeah, I'll make sure of that" they all walked out of the bathroom leaving the dead guy and Salazar. Paisley smiled at Happy as she walked toward him, they climbed on his bike, and sped off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy, and Paisley walked into her cottage, she took off up the stairs to pack her bag, Happy laughed softly, and walked after her "Pais, calm down. Make sure you pack warm clothes" Paisley laughed picking up her bag "Hap, it was always packed" he looked at her tattoo arching over her belly button, he smiled "Loved doing that one" Paisley wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him, he placed his hands on her ass, groping it, he heard his phone go off letting out a groan before answering it "Yeah?" There was a pause "Yeah, we're on our way" he shut his phone before giving Paisley a little shove "Get moving, I got your bag" Paisley walked down the stairs, Happy not too far behind, she waited for Happy to get out from the house, and she shut the door, locking it, she walked to his bike, taking her backpack from him and slipping it on, he smiled at her, as he mounted his bike, Paisley climbed behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, he sped off heading toward the hospital so Paisley could see Gemma one last time. They arrived at the hospital and Jax looked pretty pissed, Happy braked letting his bike come to a stop, Paisley climbed off running over to Jax "What's wrong?" Jax ran his hands through his hair "Our lovely mother is breaking out" Paisley's mouth dropped "Um…" Jax held up his hand "and Tara helped her" Paisley's shocked face turned into a smile "She's your old lady bro" Jax shot her a look "not another word" she followed after Jax, Clay and Tig, they stood out back by the service entrance, and when the door opened, Gemma popped her head out, and Jax paced to Gemma "Mom! What the hell! Are you doing?" Gemma smiled "I'm coming with you" Jax's face grew red "You made a deal! With the feds!" Gemma narrowed her eyes "I don't give a shit! Those cuffs will be waiting for me when I get back" Clay cocked his head at Gemma calmly talking "Babe, listen to me" Tig butted in "Don't even bother trying boys, trust me I've been there" Paisley hugged Gemma "I'm happy you are coming with us" Gemma hugged back "Let's go baby" they walked down toward the truck and Unser walked around the corner "Guess your fever broke" he gave a shrug "Some folks looking for you" Gemma stood her ground "Tell them I'll be back soon" Unser shook his head "I'm sorry Gemma, You come with me now, I'll tell them you turned yourself in, had a change of heart and no one gets in trouble for aiding and abetting" Paisley smiled at Unser "And if she says no? Unser stared at Gemma "Sorry, there ain't no options here" Tig pulled his gun out followed by Unser "Not the way I want to do this" Gemma walked toward Unser "You gonna shoot me wayne?" Paisley placed her hand on Tigs arm, lowering the gun, Unser continued to stare at Gemma, and she whispered "Traitor" she tossed the keys to Tig "Take the cutless" Paisley ran across the lot to a waiting Happy, she climbed on his bike "Go!" Happy revved his engine, and drove off to TM. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at TM, Happy and Paisley loaded off the bike, running to the van, climbing inside, and Bobby floored it heading toward Oswalds.   
Paisley stood waiting on Jax, Clay, and Gemma, Happy held Paisley's body against his, resting his head on hers, Paisley felt Juice staring her down, she shook her head as Jax looked to Oswald, he cleared his throat "Your cutting it a little close" Jax shrugged "Sorry we had to pick up someone" Gemma got out of the car, Oswald looked at Jax and Paisley yelled out "NOT OUR IDEA!" Oswald laughed "Get on the plane guys" Clay's phone started ringing, he looked up to Jax "It's Mcgee" Jax nodded Clay opened his phone "It's about time, you get my message?" There was a pause "Good enough, we're about to board" Clay looked at the plane "Appreciate that, Listen I need to ask you about delicate question" Paisley stared at Clay as he asked "O'Neill, we got concerns that maybe he's backing up some of Jimmy's lies, you think maybe his Catholic loyalties are outweighing his uh, commitment to the MC?" Clay draped his arm on Paisley's shoulder "Good, cause whatever Jimmy's agenda is, he can't know where coming, that intel puts us in danger" Clay shut his phone, looking at toward the guys "Belfast is set" Paisley kissed Piney's cheek, and Happy wrapped his arm around her waist following Clay and the guys to the Cargo, Paisley looked back at Piney, giving him one last wave, and they walked Inside, Happy held her close "I got you" Paisley leaned on him "And I got you" Juice huffed "Get a room" before pushing past the two of them, Happy took a seat, pulling Paisley onto his lap, they sat in silent, as the plane pulled away, Paisley shut her eyes, resting her head against Happy's shoulder "Wake me when we get there" Happy nodded kissing her forehead "Okay" the last thing Paisley heard was the soft heart beat of the Tacoma Killer.


	33. Best Of Me

Paisley gripped onto Happy's waist, looking at the hills of Ireland, her mouth dropping at the beautiful landscape, she smiled as they drove down a back road, meeting up with Mcgee, O'Neill, and Chibs nephew Padraic , they all turned off their bikes, and Paisley watched Clay walk toward Mcgee, hugging him "It's been too long brother" Chibs got off his bike hugging O'Neill, then his eyes fell on Padraic "Look at you! You little bastard! Come here" they pulled one another in for a hug, Paisley smiled at the scene, Chibs patted Padraic on the back "It's grand to see you, son" Padraic pulled away from the hug, patted Chibs on the chest "Uncle, I'm really glad you're here, mate" Chibs looked at the guys "The last time I seen this wee shite, he was in nappies!" Padraic smiled "And I was 15 at the time" everyone started laughing and Chibs looked at Padraic " hows my girls?" Padraic gave a nod "The priest stashed Fi, and Kerrianne at St. Matt's rectory, they're safe" O'Neill stepped forward "Meets been arranged" Chibs smiled pulling them in for another hug "you're good boys, thank you" Paisley watched as Jax stared at O'Neill the whole time, Mcgee smiled "Let's get you boys home yeah?" Paisley nodded, Happy turned looking at her "You ready?" Paisley kissed his cheek "Always" Happy smirked, kicking his bike to life, revving it a few times before following after the guys. They rounded a few turns, before coming to a halt due to police services, Happy turned off his bike, pulling out his passport, Paisley as well, and the police officer pointed to them individually "You" when he reached Paisley he smiled "and you" Paisley rolled her eyes handing him her passport, Happy took a step in front of her, the Police officer yelled "Now wait right there" as he walked back to the vehicles that were blocking the road, Paisley glanced up at Jax, he gave her a shrug, a few moments later the police yelled "Get down! Down on the ground now!" pointing their guns at the guys, Paisley rolled her eyes "God damnit!" As she slowly put her hands above her head, laying herself on the ground, she looked at Happy who was staring at her with a smirk "Don't worry babe" Mcgee spoke, holding his hands up as well "What's the worry here, Lads?" The police officer glanced at Mcgee "Your brothers here fled jurisdiction from California. We'll be detaining them" He started yelling at Clay "Down!" He grabbed Jax forcing him down, Paisley watched as he stepped to Chibs who still stood in his place, staring at the officer, The officer held his gun to Chibs "On your knees" Chibs slid off his sunglasses, speaking lowly "Dirty loyalist bastard" the spit on the officers face, the officer smacked Chibs in the face with the butt of his gun, Paisley screamed "Hey!" She stood up running to Chibs, Jax yelled, punching one of the officers and causing a riot to break out, Paisley grabbed Chibs face staring at his wound, he shoved her away and began punching one of the officers in the gut, Another officer fired rounds into the air, everyone stopped "Get them in the van now! Move! Move!" Paisley felt herself being pulled up, and shoved "Hey! Don't fucking touch me!" She turned shoving the officer, Happy grabbed Paisley before she went any further, the officer looked at Happy smirking "You are lucky you took her away, would've knocked her teeth down her throat" Paisley felt her blood boiling, she climbed inside the van followed by Happy, the officer cuffed her, along with the others. They sat there, Paisley stared at the ground, lost in thoughts when she heard a crash, and gun fire, she shot up from her seat, as the door opened, and Gemma stood there ushering her and the guys out, One of the guys named Luther turned Paisley around, unlocking her cuffs, she smiled up at him "Thanks" he nodded walking to Happy and unlocked his cuffs, Paisley looked at Jax "What the hell was that?" Jax gave a shrug, and Luther patted his shoulder "Welcome to Ireland." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley stood next to Happy looking him over "You sure you're okay?" Happy smiled kissing her forehead "I promise princess" Paisley looked over at Chibs who was beating in the officers face, Jax pulled him off "Alright, Alright" Clay grabbed the guy, pulling him to eye level "Now… you ever want to chew with those teeth again, you're going to open up, aren't you?" The officer just stared at Clay causing him to grow impatient, then slugging the officer in the face, the officers body moved toward Jax, who slammed him against the van, Jax held a knife to his throat "Hap!" Happy looked up "Yeah?" Jax stared back at the officer "Kill one of his men" Happy cocked his gun, walking toward one of the other officers "Oh yes I will" Paisley laughed crossing her arms, continuing to watch on, Happy grabbed the guy off the back of the van, and held a gun to his head, he yelled out "Wait, no, please!" And the head officer yelled "We were paid!" Jax pulled the knife away slowly as the officer continued to speak "We were paid to detain you, send you back to the states" Paisley walked over to Officer Jax had a hold of, she stared at him for a moment "Jimmy O'Phelan?" The officer shrugged "I don't know who" Paisley smirked "Hap." Happy pressed the gun harder to the guys head, holding him with his hand, and the head officer spoke up again "I swear on my mother's eyes, we didn't get a name. Only the money and the task" Chibs watched on "It's that bastard O'Phelan" Jax nodded "Yeah, I guess he knows were here" Bobby waved his gun around "Well, we got to do somwthibg about all this, cause I don't think we're going to get them through duty-free" Clay stared at the head officer "Pull their I.D.'s." Happy shoved his guy down pulling out his I.D. Clay looked over the I.D.'s "Now, we know your name." He looked back to the officer "Charles" Clay smiled holding up the I.D. "and now my boys know where you live" Paisley smirked "I'd hate to see what happens to that pretty family cause their Da was on the take, we can ruin your career and we can definitely ruin your life" Clay handed back Charles I.D. "I'd really listen to her if I were you" Paisley walked toward Happy, smiling, he wrapped his arms around her "I like the way you threaten people babe" she patted his chest "Let's go sweetie" they loaded onto his bike, revving his engine, and the guys drove off toward Belfast. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived in town, Paisley looked on in awe, she smiled as they pulled into the SAMBELL parking lot, Paisley got off Happy's bike, looking around at everything, she walked toward Gemma hugging her, and Jax pulled them both in. Paisley looked on as two women walked toward them, they all stopped, and for older woman spoke up, rubbing her hands together "Well, welcome" Clay held out his hand, and the older lady took a hold of it "Maureen" Jax smiled softly, as Maureen took a hold of his hand "Jax, Welcome" Jax nodded "Thank you" Maureen's eyes fell onto Paisley, she cocked her head "Paisley, you are absolutely beautiful, you look just like your father" Paisley smiled "Thank you, it's a pleasure meeting you" Maureen smiled at Gemma "Gemma" Gemma looked at the younger woman, and Maureen let out a sigh "This is my daughter, Trinity" Gemma tried to smile, as she held out her hand "Gemma" Trinity took a hold of Gemma's hand shaking it then releasing, Clay held out his hand "Clay" Trinity nodded "Yeah" Clay kept a stern face "Nice to meet you" Paisley crossed her arms over her chest, studying Trinity, "Paisley" Trinity nodded before she looked at Jax "Hi, I'm Jax. Think we spoke on the phone" Paisley walked off back toward Happy, she threw her arms around his neck, and he smiled at her "What's up?" Paisley gave a shrug "Just wanted to get away for a moment" Happy nodded "Alright, well looks like they need ya" he motioned to Gemma who was waving Paisley over to them, Paisley sighed kissing Happy's cheek "Might know where Abel is" he laughed giving her ass a swat as she walked away "Behave" Paisley followed behind Jax up the stairs, they sat down in Maureen's living room, she was bringing in Gemma's coffee, Maureen finally sat down, intertwining her fingers with one another, letting out a sigh "Sammy brought the baby to me. He knew he was in deep shit with the club, and the Army." She took a sip of her tea, then set the cup down "Set a meeting with my brother" Clay shifted in his seat "Wanted a pass from the priest" Maureen gave a nod "Aye, but he didn't get one." Gemma rubbed her forehead, and Maureen looked at Jax "After that, Kell an took Abel to keep him safe" Paisley sat up "Well, let's go talk with Kellan" Maureen looked at Paisley "No, he knows where you guys are, he will find you" Jax rolled his eyes "So we just wait?" Maureen exhaled "Aye, your questions will be answered soon Enough" she stared down at her hands "Look, I'm sorry this has happened to you." She slowly looked up at Jax "I can't imagine the pain you must be feeling" Paisley looked to Gemma, and she reached out holding her hand, giving Gemma a small smile as Gemma looked at her  
.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley hugged Happy's hoodie close to her body, keeping warm as she stood outside smoking her cigarette, when she noticed a car pull up, followed by a black van, she flicked her cigarette away, walking inside. She gave a tap on the chapel door, then opened it "Hey sorry guys, we got visitors" the guys stood up, flocking outside, Happy pushed Paisley behind him, watching on as a man got out of the car, and proceeded back to the van, Opening the van and two woman got out, Paisley recognized Fiona, she added the pieces up "Chibs daughter" she watched as Chibs ran from the group and sprinted toward them, Paisley sighed as they hugged onto each other, she turned the other way, before feeling someone grab her hand, she looked up at Happy who pulled her in for a hug "Don't worry babe, I got ya" Paisley hugged back, burying her face in his chest, and they all wandered upstairs into the loft.  
Happy pulled Paisley onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her, Fiona was talking to Jax "I have no idea why Jimmy lied. I'm not privy to his plan, he doesn't trust me anymore" Chibs put his arm around d Fiona "Do you at least know what he's been up to since he got back?" Fiona's voice raised slightly "recruiting, he's at his bar in Newry pretty much day and night" Paisley cleared her throat "What about O'Neill?" Chibs looked up at her, along with Fiona, Paisley shrugged "Well? He on Jimmy's permanent payroll?" Fiona shook her head "Not that I know of" Paisley looked to Jax, and Fiona continued "But like I said, last few months, been in the dar" she let out a sigh, looking at the Teller family "Sorry I have nothing that helps" Gemma closed her eyes for a moment "It's okay. Thank you though" the door opened and Paisley jumped some, looking behind her as Kerrianne and the escort walked in the door, he sighed "Start wrapping it up, Fi" he walked toward her "Need to get back" Fiona looked at Chibs, grabbing her coat "Kellan wants us to stay at the rectory, it's like a bloody fortress" Chibs watched Fiona walk to their daughter, Kerrianne took a swing of her soda, before looking at Fiona "Is Jimmy really gonna try to hurt us, Ma?" Chibs stood up, walking toward them "Hey, no one's ever gonna hurt my baby, I'll make sure of that." He placed a kiss on both their foreheads, and Gemma spoke up "Cant they stay for a while? They just got here" Clay smirked "Church is nearby, right? We can get 'em back safe" The escort kept a stern look "You lads armed?" Everyone began pulling out guns from their pockets, Paisley held up hers, taking Happy's cigarette from his mouth placing it in hers "I think we're well armed" the escort nodded "Tonight then" and headed out the door.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley and Happy walked into a room, that had a twin sized bed, Paisley laughed looking up at Happy "This should be fun" Happy snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her against him "This is gonna be real fun" he pressed his lips to hers, picking her up by the ass, Paisley wrapped her legs around his waist, she rolled her tongue across his bottom lip, Happy cupped her breast, and then someone cleared their throat, Paisley peeked her head above Happy's, and there stood Juice, she smiled "Hey…" Juice rolled his eyes "we're taking Kerrianne and Fiona back to St. Matt's, you could've shut the door" Happy and Paisley laughed, and Happy placed her on the ground "You coming with us?" Paisley nodded "Yeah I'll go" they wandered down the stairs, climbing into the van, Paisley looked up at Trinity who was sitting next to Jax, the van began to move, they had been riding for what seemed to be hours, and Paisley felt the van come to a stop, and Luther beeped his horn "What's he doing?" The car infront of them beeped twice, Paisley heard Opie yell "Get down!" Happy laid over top of Paisley pushing her to the ground, there were multiple shots being fired, Paisley lifted her head, and Happy shoved it back down "Stay down!" The shots stopped, and tires squealed away. Happy allowed Paisley up, she looked at Jax "We need to get out of here" Jax nodded "Luther, back to the clubhouse" he nodded and headed back to the Clubhouse. Paisley sat outside smoking her cigarette, inhaling deeply, she heard footsteps approach her, she looked behind her seeing Trinity standing there "Can I bum a fag?" Paisley nodded passing her the pack of camels, Trinity took one, lighting it up "So… you with the mean looking one?" Paisley laughed some "Yeah, he's not that mean" Trinity smiled "I guess you would know" Paisley flicked her cigarette away, hearing the doors open, the guys flooded out and Happy stared at Trinity then looked to Paisley, cocking his head, then snapped his fingers, Paisley looked at Trinity "That's my que" she stood up walking to Happy, as they disappeared toward the party. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stood around, Paisley was taking shots as the other croweaters offered them out, Happy laughed "Take it easy baby girl" Paisley just shook her head "Nah, I want to have a good time", another shot downed, she watched on as a girl danced on a motorcycle, and then her eyes moved to the fighting ring, she smirked seeing Liam O'Neill standing in the middle throwing punches at his brother, Paisley looked up at Happy "Am I good looking?" Happy almost spit up his drink, he looked at her "Of course you are, where did that come from?" Paisley pointed to the crow eaters since they were wearing barely nothing, Happy grabbed a hold of Paisley, looking at her up and down "You want to look like them?" Paisley shook her head "No, I just don't want you to leave me for one of them" Happy let his head drop "Pais, you know what happens on the road stays on the road" Paisley rolled her eyes, grabbing another shot "whatever hap" she tossed it back and walked away. Paisley sat far away, watching Jax punch Liam O'Neill a few times, both taking swings at one another, she watched as Jax and Liam were pulled away from one another, and Happy jumped in for a round, she rolled her eyes, and walked back toward the house, Chibs, Opie, and Bobby cut her off "Where ya going?" Paisley gave a shrug "I don't know. For a walk?" Chibs laughed "Not around here darling, don't want ya killed" Paisley smirked crossing her arms over her chest "I'm sure you wouldn't care" Bobby, nudged Opie and they walked off leaving Paisley and Chibs, they both glared at one another, and Chibs spoke up "You drunk?" Paisley laughed Holding up her fingers an inch away from each other "This much" she stumbled some, and Chibs caught her, "Let's get you upstairs" they both wandered up the stairs, he laid her on the sofa, Paisley smiled at her "Where's Hap?" Chibs laughed "I'll go get him" he he stood up, and the door opened revealing the guys, Happy looked at Chibs "Where she at?" Chibs pointed to the sofa "She's out like a light on the sofa" Happy smiled, and Chibs glanced at him "Take care of her" Happy nodded "I got this brother" Happy sat at the kitchen table with Clay, Chibs, Juice, and Opie, playing around of cards.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley felt herself being lifted up, and opened her eyes slowly, seeing Happy's stern face as he walked her into their room, he placed her on the bed, and he kicked off his boots, before crawling in next to her, she smiled at him, placing a kiss on his cheek, he smirked, taking her chin and kissing her lips, pulling her on top of him, Paisley kissed down his neck, and pulled off his shirt, and began to kiss over his tattoos, before heading down his chest. Stopping at his waist, Happy reached down, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, pulling them off along with his boxers, Paisley gently kissed the top of his rock hard cock, then taking it in her mouth, sucking on the tip, Happy groaned, placing his hand on the back of her head, and moved it up and down, Paisley rolled her tongue over his cock, and deep throated his cock, Happy pulled her up, pulling off her clothing, he reached down feeling her soaking wet pussy with his index finger, and rubbed her clit, Paisley let out a moan, and he inserted his dick in her, Paisley rocked back and forth on his dick, digging her nails into his chest, Happy placed his hands on her ass, guiding her movements, she tossed her head back, grabbing her breasts, and clenching her teeth, Happy smirked watching her, feeling her tighten around his dick, he slapped her ass a couple times, Paisley bit onto her lip "Happy, I'm gonna cum" He rolled his head back, feeling his dick throb as he released himself in her, and Paisley moaned, dropping onto Happy's chest, feeling herself constrict around him, Happy ran his hands through her bleach blonde hair "That's my girl" Paisley let out a sigh, and just continued to lay against his chest, he continued to stroke her hair, and holding her hand with his free one. Paisley felt herself drifting into slumber thinking "Day one in Ireland… complete"


	34. Say This Sooner

Paisley stumbled out of the bedroom, running toward the bathroom, dancing outside the locked door, then banging on it a couple times "Come on!" Juice opened the door, standing in a towel, water dripping off his body, Paisley stood there for a moment before running past Juice shoving him out of the way, shutting the door behind her, she dropped her shorts and panties and sat on the toilet listening to the urine hit the water, she rolled her head back "Thank god!" She finished and washed her hands, walking out of the bathroom, and walking down stairs, she took a seat in the living room next to Happy who pulled her close kissing her forehead, Jax looked at her "Nice of you to join us princess" Paisley raised her hand, flipping Jax off "Nice of you to fuck off" Jax smirked, and Clay spoke up "So what do we know?" Jax cleared his throat "Kellan says he moved Abel out of Belfast, to protect him from Jimmy. " Gemma walked in the room "Why? What does Jimmy want with Abel?" Jax sighed looking toward Gemma "Leverage against what Kellan wants from us. Jimmy dead" Jax shook his head "Apparently, he's become a problem for the Army." Gemma shrugged "Then we kill Jimmy" Paisley looked toward Gemma "It doesn't sound that simple" Jax nodded "Because it's not" Gemma crossed her arms "Yeah it is" Jax grew angry, raising his voice "No, it isnt! Look everything they say is…it's like, smoky truth" Jax looked down "I don't trust them, I don't trust their priest, only thing we know for sure is he wants Jimmy" Clay leaned back "So we find Jimmy, trade him for Abel" Jax nodded "I think that's the only thing that makes sense, we can't kill O'Phelan" Gemma lit a cigarette, pacing back and forth, Juice spoke up "Should I bring SAMBEL up to speed?" Paisley laughed "No, have you lost your mind? As far as they know, we want Jimmy to grill him about Abel." Jax nodded "Let's just leave it at that" Bobby stepped forward "Belfast has a protection run this afternoon. Gun Shipment." He took a drag from his cigarette, and exhaled "Mcgee told me that Jimmy will be at the pickup in Dungloe" Opie smirked "Then so are we" he looked toward Jax, Jax shook his head "I'm sorry guys, I had no idea what I was walking you into. Shit going on down here." Paisley pointed to Jax "You need to sleep for are few hours" Clay stood up, stretching "It's gonna be another fun filled day in the six counties" he turned looking at Gemma "You coming baby?" Gemma put her cigarette out "Be there in a minute babe" the guys left the room, leaving Paisley, Jax, and Gemma. Gemma stepped to Jax "This feels all wrong to me…who the hell are these people?" Jax looked down, and Gemma continued "Using a baby like a goddamn poker chip" Paisley shook her head "It's not just them, mom" Jax nodded "This happened because we deal guns with the Irish. Let's not kid ourselves, we're the victims here" Gemma placed her hands on her hips "Maybe that, um, profound awareness helps relieve your guilt, But now is not the time for soul-searching" Paisley rolled her eyes, and Gemma continued "You focus on the hate you need to kill all these Irish Pricks" and with that, Gemma placed a kiss on Paisley's head and walked away, Leaving Jax and Paisley, Paisley stood embracing Jax in a hug "We will get Abel, Jax" he nodded looking down at the floor, and Paisley walked off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley hugged onto Happy as the he loaded onto his bike "Be careful baby" Happy smiled grabbing a hold of her hand, pulling her to him, kissing a part of her bare hip that was showing "I'll be fine babe, I promise" she nodded as they revved their engines, Paisley took a step back, waving when they drove off, Paisley felt a hand on hers, she looked up at Gemma with a faint smile, and they wandered up the stairs. Paisley sat her fork down, rubbing her stomach "uggggh!" Maureen let out a laugh "that full aye?" Paisley nodded "Definitely thanks for that" Gemma smiled taking her plate, placing it in the sink, Kerrianne leaned against the sink "Ma, can I go down and hang with Trinity?" Fiona sighed "No, I want ye to stay up here" Kerrianne rolled her eyes "Why? Afraid someone is gonna shoot me?" Fiona pointed at Kerrianne "Don't you brash me" Maureen rubbed Kerrianne's back "If you go down to the shop, Triny'll have you stocking shelves, come on." She gave Kerrianne a push "We'll go into her room, and set you up with some movies, love" they walked off, Gemma and Fiona carried on doing the dishes "Oh I remember that age" Fiona laughed "I'd have a rod taken to my ass if I talked like that to my ma." Gemma nodded "Oh the good old days" Paisley rolled her eyes listening to the women speak, there was a silence before Fiona spoke up "You were right, me going to Chibs in Charming set this all in motion" Paisley looked toward Fiona "Sometimes the heart beats the head" Fiona gave Paisley a small smile, and Gemma walked toward her "What do you know about Kellan Ashby?" Fiona went to say something before there was a ruckus on the little porch outside, Gemma looked at Paisley and she nodded, slipping off into a closet. She heard two men but three sets of footsteps "This is bad Donny" and then the other guy yelled "Sit down, casey" Paisley heard a familiar voice "Find the girl" Fiona spoke up, her voice raising "What the hell are you doing Jimmy?" Jimmy calmly said "setting things right" there was a thud, and Paisley swallowed hard, hearing Gemma "Shit!" Three more sets of footsteps and a scream, Paisley knew it was Kerrianne and Maureen, Maureen sobbed at Jimmy "You've burned it now, Jimmy" her voice raised "Kellan practically raised those brothers, they're like sons to him!" Jimmy yelled back "Well now he can bury one of them, Yeah?" Jimmy yelled "Let's get out of here" Fiona growled "We're not going with you" Jimmy's voice still stern "Do I have to kill another one, Fi, to show you how much I love you? I'm taking my family home" Kerrianne sheepishly spoke "Ma…" Fiona let out a sigh "Okay, No more blood, Come on love, let's go" Kerrianne stuttered "I need my stuff, I - I left my ipod in the bedroom" Jimmy sighed "Donny, would you be so kind as to retrieve my lovely stepdaughters ipod?" Paisley came out of the closet, holding her glock up, resting wrist on wrist, she heard a whistle and Trinity was in the door way, Donny rounded the corner and Trinity fired three shots, along with Paisley and they both ran Into Trinity's room, shutting the door, Paisley looked at Trinity "You okay?" Trinity nodded "You?" Paisley nodded back "I'm swell" , Gemma yelled "Drop the gun! Get the girls out of here!" Maureen ran back to Trinity's door "You girls okay?" Trinity nodded "aye, we're okay" they walked out grabbing Kerrianne, Paisley stopped, "I'm staying here" Maureen nodded "Be safe" Paisley walked to Gemma who still had a gun on Jimmy, Fiona stared at Gemma "What are you doing?" Gemma cleared her throat "My family has a lot to settle with Jimmy " Fiona shook her head "That's a mistake" Gemma yelled "Then it's my mistake!" Fiona pulled a gun out, raising it to Gemma's head, Paisley's mouth dropped "What are you doing?" Fiona calmly shook her head "Put the gun down" Gemma stood there staring Jimmy down, Fiona looked to Paisley "I'm protecting you guys, give me the gun Gemma" Gemma began to shake "I've got to kill this son of a bitch" Fiona's voice was stern and concerned "Not before I kill you" Gemma handed the gun to Fiona, and Jimmy laughed "You're crazy bitches, the lot" Fiona turned pointing the guns at Jimmy "Shut up! And Get out. You come trying to fetch me and Kerrianne again, and I swear on my Catholic God I'll fill your thick Irish skull with bullets" Jimmy stood up, smirking at Gemma and Paisley "Girls, my pleasure" he looked at Fi "I'll see you real soon, love" he and Donny walked out the door, Fiona placed the guns on the table, Gemma grabbed Fiona, turning her around, taking a swing, Fiona ducked and punched Gemma in the stomach, Gemma grabbed her stomach Groaning, Paisley took a seat, letting the battle begin, Gemma inhaled slowly, " why the hell did you stop me" Fiona smirked " you kill Jimmy and his crew would wipe out your whole family total bloody genocide" she leaned her head back "You don't know" Paisley stood up walking to Gemma "Come on ma" Gemma panted and walked down the stairs.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley paced around outside the clubhouse, biting her nails, she heard the motorcycles come roaring into the parking lot, she smiled seeing Happy, he parked his bike, and walked up to her, grabbing a hold of her hip, and pulling her into him, kissing her roughly, Paisley smiled into the kiss, when she broke away she looked up at Happy "Something happen today?" Happy nodded "Yeah, we almost got blown up, and Chibs lost his nephew" Paisley covered her mouth, shaking her head in disbelief she looked around for Chibs seeing him no where, then turned to Happy, he smiled softly at her, cocking his head "Are you okay? You seem real shaken up" Paisley bit onto her lip, pulling Happy in for a hug "Hap, please don't ever leave me." Happy hugged back, burying his face in her bleached blonde hair "I'm not going anywhere" Paisley pulled away "Jimmy was here today... caused a ruckus. Fiona punched Gemma so on and so forth" Happy laughed "sounds like you had an exciting day. Let's get you upstairs" Paisley slipped her hand inside Happy's and followed him up the stairs. Happy took a seat on a chair, pulling Paisley with him, she gave a glance around the room seeing Chibs standing in the doorway, Bobby also looked at Chibs "I spoke with Oswald, he has a tour cargo leaving the day after tomorrow out of Manchester you should get your family out of here." Jax crossed his arms over his chest "He's right Chibs, Take Fi, and Kerrianne, head back to Charming." Chibs stood silent for a moment, before inhaling deeply "No." He exhaled, and Paisley stood up walking to him, stopping right in front of him "You have to protect them" Chibs and Paisley stared at one another, and Chibs finally spoke "I am" he looked down "This is Kerrianne's home. And she does not want to leave, and I'm not going to force her" He looked at Paisley "and the only way that I can keep my baby safe, is when that bastard O'Phelan is dead." He looked around the room "and I guarantee I am gonna make that happen." Jax nodded "Yeah, Okay, bro" Paisley rolled her eyes, and walked back toward the bedroom "Idiot" she slammed the door shut, and laid on the bed, there was a faint knock at the door, and Paisley yelled "Come in!" Gemma peeked her head in "Hey baby" Paisley smirked "Hi Mom" Gemma opened the further, as she entered the room, she took a seat on the bed "You okay baby?" Paisley shrugged "Just annoyed" Gemma leaned back pulling Paisley against her "At Chibs correct?" Paisley nodded "Yeah, but I'm just annoyed with how he won't take Kerrianne away from here if it would protect her" Gemma kissed Paisley's forehead "Let him do what he thinks is right even if you don't agree with it" Paisley rolled her eyes, pulling away from the hug "I love you" Gemma smiled "I love you too baby" there was another knock at the door, and there stood Happy, he cleared his throat "Mind if I go to bed with my old lady?" Gemma stood up pointing to the bed "Be my guest, fuck the shit out of her too" Paisley yelled shaking her head "Mom! Get out!" Gemma laughed and headed out the door. Paisley looked to Happy as he pulled his shirt from over his head, and Pulled her into him as he climbed into bed, Paisley rested her head against his chest, listening to his steady breathing, she placed a kiss on his chest, before shutting her eyes and falling asleep


	35. I'm Glad I'm Not You

Paisley stirred in her sleep, she opened her left eye, glancing around the room, other beds were empty, and Happy was missing, she shut her eye and pulled the blanket back over her head, groaning loudly "Holy fuuuuck!" She stood up, stretching pulling on a pair of sweats, and digging through one of Happy's suit cases, she pulled out a black SAMCRO tank top, pulling it over her head, along with his reaper hoodie, then made her way down the stairs, she poured herself a cup of coffee, taking a sip, shutting her eyes slowly allowing the coffee to warm her body, she heard footsteps coming toward her, then a pair of lips pressing against her forehead, she smiled "Hey Jax." He chuckled "Morning princess, how did you know it was me?" Paisley smirked "You walk heavy on your feet" Jax cocked his head "You calling me fat?" Paisley set her now empty coffee cup down "Nope, just stop dragging your feet" Jax rolled his eyes "Happy is in the living room with the guys, he's asking where you are" Paisley felt her heart flutter "I'll be in, give me a minute" Jax kissed her forehead again, and walked off into the living room, Paisley watched his feet close as he picked them up instead of shuffling, she smiled, and followed shortly after behind him. Paisley seen Happy's bald head, she walked up running her hand over the top, he looked up at her "Hey babe" she felt his arm snake around her waist, she glanced up at Clay and the rest of the guys, they smiled at her before going back to their conversation, Jax leaned on the chair "Kellan needs us to prove, that Jimmy blew up that gun truck" Gemma set her coffee cup down, "And what about Abel?" Jax sighed, looking at Gemma "Same Promise. We get Jimmy, We get Abel" Clay looked to Jax, rubbing his forehead "Then we start with O'Neill" Jax Nodded, his face growing red "Yeah, him and Jimmy's guys were the only ones not in that barn" Opie stared at the table "Any remote detonator could cover that distance, It had to be him" Paisley cleared her throat "O'Neill is their officer, if you call him out as a Rat you guys pretty condemn the whole charter" Clay nodded "Paisley is right, but maybe it's time we started to look at that" He looked toward Paisley "Why weren't you a boy?" Paisley shrugged with a smile across her face "Sorry Clay" Clay smiled back before continuing "How do we know Jimmy didn't turn others though?" Chibs tapped his fingers on the table "Because that Rat bastard…" he was cut off by Mcgee walking in and interrupting him "Because my boys are loyal to the MC" He stopped infront of the table "You are right about O'Neill, the Irish became more important than the patch." Clay slammed his fist down, raising his voice "Well! That's not what you told me." Mcgee turned to Clay "Because I like to give my boys the benefit of the doubt, Clay." He looked around "But after yesterday, there's no doubt left. He's gone, his flat's empty and he's got to be with Jimmy" Paisley looked to Chibs as he yelled "Son of a bitch!" Mcgee looked at Clay "I'll take care of O'Neill. SAMBEL will take care of betrayal, but we need to get to Newry and put a bullet in Jimmy." Jax shook his head once "No! The only way I get my son back, is if we find O'Neill, and make that bitch tell the truth" they all stared at Mcgee, and he nodded looking at Jax "alright, alright. So I guess it's the truth were after?" Paisley smirked "You got that right, and I promise you… we will get the truth" she stood up, following Clay, and Jax who headed down the back stairs and into Ashby's shop, when Paisley rounded the corner her eyes fell onto Cherry, Clay looked at her, leaning on the table "need to find O'Neill" Cherry looked confused, as she shoved money in the cash register "Why? What happened?" Mcgee cleared his throat "Liam's in some trouble, Cherry" Paisley rolled her eyes "Your old man, was responsible for that blast the guys received yesterday, killing Chibs nephew, and other members" Cherry shook her head in disbelief "No. No, Liam loves the club" Bobby stepped forward "We just got to find him, get the truth" Cherry turned to Bobby, a smug look on her face "I know what that means. You gonna kill him?" Paisley shrugged "He'll get his say" Maureen patted Cherry's hand "Just tell them what you know sweetheart" Cherry sighed "I don't know anything." She raised her voice higher "Okay, he didn't come home last night, he hasn't called." Jax dropped his head "He have family? Some place he might lay low?" Cherry shook her head "No. I mean the club is his only family" Jax stared at her, and Cherry shrugged "I'm sorry, I really have no idea" Jax walked off "Let's go turn over his apartment" the guys followed shortly after. Trinity walked toward the door, and Gemma spoke up "Wait…" she stepped to Cherry "You hear what happened to Half-Sack?" Paisley felt a knot form in her throat, Cherry nodded "Yeah" Gemma's face grew concern "You know O'Neill is connected to that, right?" Cherry gritted her teeth "Bullshit" she looked to Maureen "No, she's right" Cherry let out another sigh "Okay, I found a lot of money in his kutte, so I went digging, found two bank receipts with a lot of cash, and a contract for a loft down by the docks" Paisley smirked, grabbing Cherry by the throat "You had some nerve protecting him, he is no longer MC, he betrayed the club! He killed Half-Sack because Cammy and he were too god damn greedy!" Cherry let out and gasp, and Paisley let go "Don't you ever lie to the MC again" Cherry held onto her throat, and Maureen looked at Gemma, "Get the Club" 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley smiled when Happy came into her view, he walked toward her "Hey. You about ready?" Paisley took one last drag from her cigarette, before tossing it aside and following Happy back to his bike, he revved his engine a few times, peeling out after the guys, Paisley gripped onto him, they drove for about ten minutes, and pulled into the docks, they got off their bikes and Paisley walked to Jax, Clay, and Mcgee who was still sitting on his bike. Clay looked around "The lofts are by the water, this way" they followed after him, Paisley stood back with Bobby and cocked her head at Mcgee "What's wrong?" Mcgee gave a shrug "Just been a bit unsteady since the blast yesterday. Just give me a moment, I'll be alright" Paisley looked at Clay and Jax shaking her head, Jax waved the guys "Let's go" Paisley looked to Clay as they walked away "something doesn't feel right" Clay nodded "I couldn't agree more" Paisley lifted her head up, hearing a motorcycle approach behind them, she yelled "Jax! That's gotta be him" Jax and Happy took off running followed by Opie, and Juice, the Motorcycle rounded the corner and Jax jumped and closed lined O'Neill off the bike, they fell on the ground, and Chibs pulled out his knife, grabbing O'Neill "I'll kill you, you rat bastard!" Paisley grabbed Chibs by the face "Easy! Not yet!" Chibs stared into her eyes, and he slowly pulled away as Happy and Juice pulled O'Neill to his feet, dragging him away, Jax looked at Bobby "Call Sean Casey, tell him we got a confession to record!" Paisley stood back, watching as Happy, and Opie grab up O'Neill and hang him by the cuffs around his wrists. Sean Casey walked in, holding a bag in his right hand, smiling at O'Neill, he pulled out a roll of surgical instrument, and walked toward O'Neill holding a scalpel "Now…I need you to tell me who ordered you to blow up that truck, Liam" O'Neill whimpered "I didn't blow it up, please Sean, I didnt" Sean reached up, slicing down from the flare of the rib cage to his belly button, O'Neill screamed "God! Please!" Sean then made a slice from hip to hip, and O'Neill let out another scream, Mcgee shook his head "I can't watch this" and he walked off. Paisley looked on "This is some medieval shit" Happy stood back, his arm wrapped around Paisley, and a smile on his face. Sean placed another surgical instrument inside one of O'Neill's cuts, "Who ordered the hit?" O'Neill shook his head slowly, and Sean ripped of the skin off, O'Neill screamed, "No! Please! I did it. I'm sorry!" He started panting "I had a detonator, I waited till Jimmy's boys chained the barn." Clay stepped forward, baffled, and Sean looked at O'Neill "Jimmy O'Phelan, ordered you to blow up that shipment and kill army men?" O'Neill nodded "Jimmy set it up! I put it in motion. We didn't tell Mcgee about it. Knew he wouldn't get on board" Clay stepped to O'Neill "Mcgee's working for Jimmy?" O'Neill nodded slowly, and Clay mumbled "Who else?" O'Neill cried out "No one… just us" Clay laid a punch Into O'Neill's gut, yelling "Who else!" O'Neill groaned "No one! Just us!" Clay turned around "Get em!" One of the members of SAMBEL ran out the door after Mcgee, and Jax looked at Sean "You get what you need?" Sean nodded, Jax sighed "Turn off the camera" he cocked his gun firing two shots into O'Neill. The member from SAMBEL came in "Mcgee is gone, but Jimmy and his crew are on their way" Clay looked around "Lock the doors" the guys nodded and Paisley grabbed a five gallon drum of gas "Clay! Look what I found" Clay smiled "Good idea, get moving though" he pointed to the roof, Paisley climbed up the ladder, followed by Happy, who yelled at her "Lovely view!" They reached the top, and Paisley took the beer bottle, and shoved a ripped shirt in it, lighting it on fire, she looked down the Ladder opening, coming face to face with Jimmy O'Phelan, she smirked and dropped the bottle, lighting the whole floor on fire. Jimmy came out of the opening, and Chibs grabbed him "Caught you, bastard!" Jax grabbed a hold of Jimmy, laying his fist into Jimmy's face, Jimmy shook it off stumbling away "Jax! It's the priest! He's playing you. He's never giving you your son back!" There was a yelling voice "Running out of friends Jimmy!" Jax held up his hand "Mcgee!" Shots started going off, Paisley ducked behind the ladder exit, as the trading gunfire proceeded, Jimmy's right hand man, grabbed him up taking him down another exit, Jax ran after them, Paisley watched as Clay ran after Mcgee, as the others followed after, she looked on as Clay shoved Mcgee off the building, holding his Kutte. She rested her head in her hands "Holy shit…"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat in front of Happy, he rubbed her back, she let out a soft sigh "All of this is fucked… not just Jimmy or Mcgee… but with Abel and Jax, fucking horse shit!" Happy nodded "It's all going to work it" Opie smiled, taking a swing of his beer "I just want to get off his moss covered shit hole" Chibs laughed Holding up his beer "Aye!" Jax walked in the room, and Gemma stood up, Paisley smiled softly "What happened?" Jax stuffed his hands in his pockets "I went to St. Matt's. Kellan wasn't there. Casey wouldn't tell me where he was" Paisley sighed "Of course not…" Bobby cleared his throat "Well, the cops found the bodies on the docks, and they are going to be here asking question" Opie nodded "We need to find Abel, and Catch Oswalds plane tomorrow night " Jax shook his head "I can't just sit here... I'm going for a walk" Gemma snapped her fingers at Paisley and Opie "watch him." Paisley stood up, kissing Happy's cheek "I'll be back" Happy nodded watching her and Opie walk off after Jax. Opie nudged Paisley as they followed Jax outside "You and Happy?" Paisley rolled her eyes "Why does everyone ask me that?" Opie let out a laugh, Paisley stopped in her tracks, and Opie turned around "What?" Paisley pointed up at Jax and Trinity walking off into the shop, Opie smirked watching them walk off "I guess we don't have to watch him" Paisley laughed "I guess not" she sat down at a picnic table with Opie, shoving a cigarette in her mouth, lighting it up, inhaling, Opie smiled "I ask the reason behind you and Happy because you've screwed everyone in SAMCRO besides my Pop, Clay, and Kozik… why stick with Happy?" Paisley exhaled "Actually, just Your Pop and Clay, Kozik and I fooled around" Opie's mouth dropped "Jesus christ!" Paisley laughed exhaling "Happy, is just… different… there was so much sexual tension between us it was unreal" Opie smiled "Figured you'd be wearing someone's crow by now" Paisley laughed "Almost" she flicked her cigarette away, watching Gemma and Jax walk toward her, Gemma smiled "Baby, we need to talk" Paisley nodded, "Okay?" Gemma grabbed Paisley by the hand, and they walked back upstairs, they sat in the living room "What's this about?" Gemma sighed "You have a sister, a half sister." Paisley cocked her head "Um…?" Gemma looked at her hands "It's Trinity." Paisley shook her head "Dad screwed Maureen?" Gemma nodded "Yes. You were… just a baby as well as Trinity" Paisley felt her stomach ache "Dad left us so he could play house here? When did you find out?" Gemma sighed "I found a letter that your dad wrote to her. A love letter. Like the ones he used to write me… she was 19. A fresh start" Paisley shook her head "Ma. I'm sorry…" she hugged onto Gemma and Jax did as well "At least you didn't almost sleep with her… I would've been dancing in Tig territory if that happened" Paisley laughed, and there was a knock at the door, it opened reveling Opie "Kellan is here, I cleared out the clubhouse" Jax nodded "Alright" Gemma looked at Jax, "You go out there. Find our boy. That priest does leave this alley, until you have an address. You understand me?" Jax nodded "Yeah" he walked off leaving Paisley and Gemma


	36. Snake Oil and Holy Water

Paisley laughed watching Happy's face as she painted her fingernails "What?" He crinkled up his nose "Shit smells, and that's a bad color on you" Paisley rolled her eyes "You have church anyway, get your butt out of bed" she listened to him groan "Okay!" She felt the bed shift, he stood infront of her, pulling on a white shirt, then headed down the stairs, she finished her finger nails and went down the stairs after Happy, she looked over the guys, smiling, Gemma and Jax headed out the door, and Clay looked toward Paisley "Get dressed" Paisley laughed "I am dressed!" She walked infront of Clay "Jeans, and a hoodie I'm ready to go!" Clay pointed to the door, "Gemma and Jax are waiting for you" she ran Outside, and down the stairs, climbing inside the truck "sorry guys, I didn't know" Gemma smiled "It's okay dear, let's move out" they followed behind Jax, and Opie as they headed toward the home where Kellan told Jax that Abel was located, Gemma parked the truck behind the two motorcycles, and Paisley watched as Jax ran inside, followed by Gemma, Paisley darted up the stairs Opie not far behind, they looked over the babies, not seeing Abel anywhere, a man spoke up "Sister Miriam" the sister walked in "Father Ashby said you'd be coming by" Jax looked at her "Where's my son?" She motioned toward her office "Please, come in. Have a seat" Paisley followed Jax "Where's Abel?" Sister Miriam turned around "He was given to a family two days ago" Paisley and Gemma's mouth dropped, and Jax shook his head "What Family?" Paisley grabbed Jax's hand, and he calmly spoke "Where is he now?" Sister Miriam gave a shrug, shaking her head "Look, I don't have that information" Paisley squeezed Jax hand, "Then who does?" Sister Miriam looked at Jax "An independent mediator protects everyone's anonymity" Paisley felt Jax tense up, he ripped his hand away from her, and screamed in the sisters face "Tell me where my son is!" The man grabbed a hold of Jax shoulder "Sir" Paisley shoved him away, pointing at him "Back off!" Babies began to cry, Jax stared daggers at sister Miriam "I'm sorry" was all she said Opie leaned down to Jax "If they took Abel two days ago… Kellan knew he was gone" Jax clenched his jaw "That son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill him" they turned walking away, and Gemma stopped grabbing her chest "Oh god. Wait a second guys" Paisley and Jax turned around "Mom?" Gemma continued to clench her chest "Hold on. Just need a second" the younger guy grabbed a hold of Gemma to steady her, she grabbed his gun, and pulled it on him "Back up!" Gemma yelled pointing the gun at the guy, Jax, Opie, and Paisley pulled out their guns "Oh shit!" Gemma shoved sister Miriam over by the guy "Over there!" Gemma looked up "Bring me that baby" the sister stood there "The kid!" Gemma screamed, the sister handed off the baby to Gemma, she took the little girl, placing her on her hip, Sister Miriam shook her head "What are you doing?" The baby began to cry and Gemma placed the gun to the baby's head, and Paisley yelled out "Mom!" Gemma held her ground "You know the story of King Solomon, right, sister?" The sister nodded "Yes" Gemma continued to hold the gun to the baby "If I was that mother? I'd rather have a half dead kid, than watch someone else raise my flesh and blood. You understand where I'm going with this? Now you got to have some kind of research on the scab parents, so we both know that this "Anonymous" thing is bullshit. Now, you are going to tell us where my grandson is, or I swear to god, I will cut this baby in half." Sister Miriam nudged to the other sister "Get the file" the sister rushed back in passing the folder to sister Miriam "Katey and Mark Petrie" Jax ripped the file away from the sister as she continued to speak "We do a four day transition period, parents stay local to make sure it's a good fit" Paisley looked over the file with Jax "Where is he now?" Sister Miriam looked at Paisley "the Europa hotel" Opie smirked "Not a word to the priest, or the petries, or we will tell the cops about this little babies factory you've got going on Understand?" Sister Miriam whimpered "Don't hurt them" Jax stepped forward, his voice low "I just want my son back" and he walked away, Opie grabbed his shoulder "I'm with you brother" Jax shook his head "No, I should scope this out myself" Gemma motioned Sister Miriam toward her with the gun "Take this child" Gemma handed the gun back, and headed out the door, Paisley felt her stomach turn following Jax, Opie, and Gemma outside. Jax turned to Opie "Take them home" Paisley was about to say something but Jax pointed at her "Just do as I say, Please" Paisley gave a nod, kissing his cheek "Be careful" Jax nodded loading on his bike and sped off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived back at the little apartment, Paisley wandered up the stairs, walking inside she looked in the cupboards of the kitchen, grabbing a tea bag and a cup, she placed the teapot filled with water on the burner and waited for the whistle. The whistle blew within a few mintues, she placed her teabag in the cup, pouring the water over it. She walked back into the living room, sipping on the hot tea, when she heard the door open, she glanced behind her seeing Gemma and Jax, she cocked her head as Gemma began to talk "What's going on?" Jax stood there not speaking, Gemma crossed her arms "You're scaring me Jackson." Paisley heard Jax's faint voice "I found Abel." Gemma's voice had excitement to it "He's there? Well then we have to go get him" Paisley stood and started toward the kitchen when she heard Jax "I let him go, Mom" Gemma's arms dropped to her side "What? What are you talking about?" She took a few steps to Jax, and Jax looked up his eyes red and puffy "Dads manuscript…it wasn't about changing the club…it was about changing his legacy… I don't belong here, mom." He looked down "abound neither does Abel" Gemma stared at Jax "Where is my grandson?" Jax licked his lips "He's with a father…who didn't torture and murder a man yesterday…" Gemma grabbed a hold of Jax and Paisley walked in "Mom" Gemma looked over at her "Not now" she looked back to Jax "I don't care. If you've killed a hundred men-He is your son!" Jax shook his head "He's gone" and there it was, a smack across Jax's face, Paisley covered her mouth, and Gemma yelled "And what are you gonna tell your other son, when he across asks what happened to his big brother?" Gemma let go of Jax and turned away, Jax looked at Paisley then to Gemma, Gemma smacked her hands off her knees "Tara's pregnant." Paisley looked at Gemma "How do you know that?" Gemma shook her head "I knew it before she even told me, she's two months along" Jax and Paisley just stood there and there was a knock at the door, Maureen walked in "Sorry" the door creaked open and in shuffled Kerrianne, Fiona, Juice, and Kellan, Maureen looked at them "What happened? What is it?" Kellan spoke up "Clay called, said Fiona and Kerrianne were in danger and to bring them here" He looked at Jax "What happened son?" Paisley looked at Kellan "You're the one that twisted him up." Gemma yelled "What the hell did you say to him!" Jax wiped away the tears from his eyes, Paisley hugged him close.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley heard the motorcycles pulled into the parking lot, they all had rushed outside to greet their loved ones, Paisley ran to Happy, hugging onto him, he laid a kiss on her lips, Paisley smiled, then turned looking to Clay, as he walked toward Kellan, Juice yelled out "What's going on?" Clay huffed "Sean Casey is dead" Kellan stopped in his tracks, Clay sighed "They tortured him for information. It had to be for Fiona's location" Kellan shook his head "Not for Fi, it's for the baby" Paisley cocked her head "Abel? Why?" Kellan ran his hand over his beard "Jimmy needs a way out of the country" Jax walked down the stairs to Kellan "What?" Kellan stared at Jax "He's gonna use your child for leverage!" Jax ran down the stairs "The hotel! Come on!" Paisley ran to Happy's bike climbing on, followed by Happy who started up his engine, following the rest of the guys toward the hotel. They arrived, Paisley rushed after Jax and Clay as they headed toward the room that the couple who had Abel was staying at, Paisley turned around "Happy, Juice, Chibs stay here" Bobby added in "watch out for Jimmy and Donny" they nodded as Paisley,Gemma, Clay, Jax, Opie, and Bobby approached the room, Paisley stood off the the side, pulling her gun out she looked at Jax who gave her a nod, she pushed open the door and Bobby's mouth dropped "Holy shit…" they walked in seeing the couple dead, the female on the floor, and the male on the bed, Bobby went a looked through the room making sure it was clear Gemma frantically searched around the room "Oh, Shit. Where is he?" Bobby walked toward Gemma "Nothing" Jax sighed staring at the couple, and Paisley looked around "We have to get out of here" Jax continued to stare "I did this" Opie sighed "Come on brother" Jax shook his head "You should all go" he walked to the female, picking her up and placing her on the bed next to her husband, Clay yelled over her shoulder "Gemma" Paisley looked to Opie "I got him" Gemma, Clay, and Bobby walked out of the room leaving Paisley and Opie with Jax. Opie found a little red hat, placing it on the holding hands of the couple, Jax slide down next a chair, staring off, Paisley and Opie took and seat behind him, staring off at the couple, Paisley reached down rubbing Jax's shoulder "We will get Abel back" Jax nodded not saying a word.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived back at the MC, Jax and Opie found their seats at the table, Paisley sat on Happy's Lap, and Kellan walked in "Jimmy has your son. He's reached out to the council, he wants safe passage to the states in exchange for the boy. I've advised they make the deal" Jax stared at Kellan "so what happens now?" Kellan sighed "Council considers it, probably wants to meet with you. Till then, we wait" Clay sat down his bottle "None of this would've happened if you told us where he was when we first got here" Kellan stepped forward "I'm trying to help this family" Paisley laughed "Help us?" Clay jumped up from his chair "Are you serious!" He started toward Kellan, livid, Jax and Bobby grabbed a hold of Clay to hold him back "Hey Hey!" Jax yelled, Clay yelled over top of him "Are you serious!" Jax pushed Clay back "It's not his fault. It was my mistake" Clay shut his eyes inhaling deeply, Jax turned to Kellan "I am done listening to dead men" he walked toward Kellan "But don't pretend you were trying to help us" Paisley stood from Happy's Lap "Greater good or not, we were just a means to your own end, and you certainly do not give a shit about this family" she pointed at Jax and herself, she huffed "And the John Teller you knew twenty years ago, he also didn't give a shit either considering he left us to come fuck your sister." Paisley turned walking back to Happy, taking her seat back on his lap, she felt him pull her close, she watched Jax walk away and she let out a sigh, feeling all eyes on her.   
Paisley sat outside the Irish kings meeting with Jax, she bit onto her thumb nail, before reaching into her bag, pulling out a cigarette lighting it up, inhaling deeply as Jax and Clay walked out, Paisley stood up looking at Jax "And?" Jax gave a sad smile "We're going to get Abel" she hugged onto him and Clay patted her shoulder, Kellan walked around the corner "Let's go Jax" she watched Jax and Kellan walk off leaving her and Clay, he draped his arm over her shoulder "Let's go Pais" they walked toward Clay's bike, Paisley climbed on and Clay revved his engine and headed Back toward the clubhouse. They arrived at the Clubhouse, and Paisley sat outside on Clay's bike waiting for Jax to arrive, after forty five mintues a car pulled into the parking lot, Paisley stood up and Jax got out, he went to the back door, and pulled Abel out from the car seat, Paisley felt tears swell in her eyes, and then they ran down her cheeks "OH my god!" She ran to Jax, pulling him And Abel in for a hug, Jax smiled "Let's get out him out of the cold" Paisley nodded and headed up the stairs. She opened the door for Jax and they walked in, Gemma started crying when her eyes fell onto Abel's small face, and she scooped him from Jax, hugging him close, Paisley looked to Happy and he passed her a shot "Hey good looking" Paisley smiled kissing him "Hey babe" he wrapped his arm around her waist they all raised their glasses "To Abel!" Then down the hatch the whiskey went, Juice looked to Happy "Let's get the truck loaded" Happy placed a kiss on Paisley's cheek and headed off. Paisley walked to Jax with a smile, "Can we get off this shit hole?" Jax laughed "Yes we can" he pulled her in for a hug, and Opie and Bobby appeared "You hit that?" Opie motioned to Trinity, Jax smiled "Nah it didn't feel right" Bobby peeked his head up "Looks right to me" Paisley gaged "Dude, you are twice her age, and three times her weight" Bobby shrugged "So?" Paisley rolled her eyes "Dirty old men" she walked down the stairs watching Happy load up the truck and she smiled softly, she heard everyone coming down the stairs, Jax, Gemma, and Paisley all walked toward Maureen she extended her hand to Gemma "Gemma" Gemma gave a smile and hugged her "Thank you" Jax hugged Maureen kissing her cheek "Thank you" they walked off, leaving Paisley who also pulled Maureen in for a hug, Maureen whispered "Watch over them, call me if you need anything" Paisley nodded kissing her cheek "No problem" she walked to Trinity, hugging her "Bye sis" they broke away smiling. Bobby walked to Jax "Jax… it's Tig" Jax turned to Bobby, as he passed him the phone, Jax grabbed a hold of the phone, putting it to his ear "yeah?" A few moments and Jax shut the phone "Salazar has Tara…"


	37. Hollow

The plane had landed and Paisley watched as Happy gather up her things for her along with his, she smiled sweetly at him "Thanks sweetie" he rolled his eyes "Lucky duck you are" Jax rushed off the plane toward the van that was waiting for them, Paisley followed after him along with everyone else, climbing in the van, once everyone was in the van headed toward TM. Paisley smiled "It feels so good to home" they pulled into TM, the van came to a stop, Clay leaned up opening the door smiling as he unloaded himself, then helping Gemma out, Paisley followed out and Kozik grabbed her "Oh my god!" Paisley laughed "Oh wow! You spent this whole time with Tiggy?" He laughed "Yes I did" Jax looked at Tig "Any news on Tara?" Tig shook his head "Nah I just talked to Unser as well, nothing" Jax sighed "Alright" Paisley smiled at Tig "Oh my! never thought I'd be so happy to see you guys" Tig laughed "Your always happy to see me" Paisley stuck out her tongue "Piney!" He came around the corner "Princess!" They embraced each other in a hug she smiled "I see we are down a member?" Piney rolled his eyes "Yeah, one got cold feet and ran off, left his shit here" she waved at Miles who blushed at her waving back. Clay yelled out "Church! Let's go boys!" Paisley felt a hand smack her ass, she looked up seeing Happy with a smirk on his face "I'll be back in a few" she nodded swatting him back "You better be!" He walked off leaving her there. Paisley walked into the clubhouse smiling, it felt so good being home, she wandered toward the sofa and laid down "Ah! So good to be home!" A few moments later the door opened, Paisley sat up, cocking her head as Kozik and Tig walked out together talking, she just shook her head "They act like such children" Clay laughed, appearing by Paisley's side "Yeah, they do. But maybe they needed this" Paisley nodded "Where we off to Chief?" Clay crossed his arms "We'll Jax is calling a meet with Alvarez, and I think Tig and Kozik are going to talk with little Hector's aunt" Paisley nodded, stuffing her hands in her pockets "Am I allowed to go?" Clay nodded "Yes you can go" Gemma walked forward holding onto Abel, bouncing him around, Clay smiled "We have to get you to the Cabin" Gemma looked up "No, I'm staying" Clay let out an annoyed sigh "Piney is already up there waiting for you" Gemma continued to smile down at Abel "Well he can keep on waiting, I want to sleep in my own bed, Plus nobody knows I'm back." Paisley rolled her eyes "Just lock down the garage, she should be safe then" Clay shrugged his shoulder "Okay…For now" Jax smiled "I'm gonna dump my shit, then we'll go Yeah?" He grabbed up his backpack and walked off down the hall, Gemma stared off watching Jax head down the hall way, she looked at Lyla "can you take him for a moment?" Lyla smiled taking a hold of Abel "Yeah, I got him" Gemma motioned toward Paisley, and they both walked to Jax's dorm room, a faint knock they walked in, Jax was slipping on his kutte "Hey guys" he smiled at them, Gemma shut the door behind her "Don't get used to staying here, You are going home with your son and old lady" Jax gave a nod "Yes Ma'am" she pointed at the bed "Sit" and Jax did so, she looked over her shoulder at Paisley "You too" Paisley walked over, taking a seat next to Jax, staring up at Gemma, she cleared her throat "Jax, what's going on with you and Stahl?" Jax shook his head "Ma, we've been through this" Gemma cocked her head to the side "You're doing this for me, Jackson. I think I have a right to know" Jax looked down with a sigh, then turned back to Gemma "You'll find out soon enough, and don't be poking at Paisley about it, because she knows nothing" Gemma rolled her eyes "I can't protect you from Clay if he finds out, and if you go to jail with them knowing you're a rat, You'll be dead in a day" Jax wiped his mouth, then stepped toward Gemma "Look, I promise, everyone is going to be okay. Just trust me" he looked at Paisley "Everyone will be fine" Jax placed at kiss on Gemma's cheek, then waving his hand at Paisley "It's get moving" she nodded kissing Gemma's other cheek, following after Jax.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley and Jax stood outside Unser's office door down at the police station, the doorknob fumbled around before Clay appeared smiling softly, then a voice called out "Well, well, my favorite frequent fliers" Paisley turned around, her lip curling up seeing Stahl, Jax looked at Paisley then to Clay as Stahl walked by "I'll meet you guys back at the clubhouse" Paisley cocked her head "Um…what?" Jax walked off, and Clay placed his hand on her shoulder "Let's go" Paisley nodded watching Jax walk into Stahl's office, confused. Paisley placed her helmet on her head, pulling her sunglasses over her face, she felt the motorcycle come alive, Clay pulled out of the parking lot, heading toward TM. Arriving at TM, placing a kiss on Clay's cheek, before proceeding toward the Clubhouse looking for Happy, when she walked in she smiled seeing his bald head downing a shot, she took a few short strides toward him, as she reached him she ran her hands over his back, gently massaging his shoulders "Tense baby?" She smirked hearing him let out a groan "Very", she leaned down whispering in his ear "I could give you a massage right now" Happy let out a chuckle, standing up "Well, let's go" Paisley grabbed his hand, leading him down the hallway, her hand reached for the door knob, and she heard Juice yell "Hey Hap! Jax is back" Paisley sighed looking up at Happy "I guess later on then huh?" Happy placed his lips against her forehead "Yeah, tonight will be fine" they both walked back up the hallway, and Outside meeting up with Jax, and the rest of the guys, she cocked her head seeing Alvarez and two other Mayans, Clay extended his hand "Alvarez" they shook, Alvarez turned to Jax "You find your boy?" Jax nodded "Yeah, Thanks" Alvarez smiled "That's good, I know why you want to talk" Jax stared at Alvarez "Salazar has my old lady" Alvarez looked down "and I'm sorry about that, but I got a family to look out as well" Paisley shook her head "Salazar is a threat to the club, everyone in it, and myself included" Alvarez nodded "He's gotta die" Paisley crossed her arms "Salazar has got a much bigger card to play than you, we found out he's been running dirty errands for Jacob Hale" Clay nodded as Alvarez stared at Paisley "We need to bring him in alive, yeah it keeps Tara safe, but it's also protecting the heroin trade" Alvarez gave a shrug turning his attention to Clay "What are you talking about?" Clay stepped forward "If Jacob Hale becomes Mayor, Charming turns into suburban Disneyland, All protected by the corporate-fortified county Sheriff's department" Alvarez shook his head, biting onto his lip "Salazar wants me dead, He'll give me and the heroin up just to watch us burn" He turned to Jax "Look I don't want to see the doctor get hurt, but her safety…it ain't my priority" Bobby pulled into the parking lot, and pulled a woman out of the van, she was yelling in Spanish, Clay and Jax walked to Bobby "Anything?" Clay asked, Bobby laughed "Nope, her name is Ramona… I think. I can't understand a word she's saying!" He threw his arms up, Clay looked around, his eyes falling on Juice "Anyone speak Spanish?" Juice glanced at Clay, and Clay smirked "Nothing?" Juice sighed "I'm a Puerto Rican from Queens I speak better Yiddish!" Clay looked to the sky, and Alvarez started talking to "Ramona" in Spanish, Paisley watched on, and Ramona mustve said something Alvarez didn't like, he pulled his gun out pressing the barrel to her forehead, and spoke again in spanish, Ramona gasped, and began answering back, Clay stepped forward "What are we doing here" Alvarez didn't answer, continuing to listen to Ramona, she answered his questions, Alvarez then was satisfied, he pulled his gun away, looking at Clay "Let's go" Jax's face lit up, "Stay with em" Paisley felt her arm being grabbed, she looked up at Happy, he dragged her off to his bike, she watched him Climb on, she followed, they took off following after the Mayans toward a remote area, they unloaded from their bikes, Alvarez looked to Jax "You check the house, well check the road" Jax nodded "Careful" Paisley pulled her gun off the side of her boot, pulling it up as she walked between Juice, and Happy, they also had their guns up walking toward the house, they were at the door step, and Alvarez yelled "Ese! You better come see this!" Paisley looked up seeing Jax merge from out behind the house, Along with Clay, she lowered her gun, and ran after them, she could hear a trail of boots behind her, she got to Jax, seeing a white sheet, covering a body, her hands went to cover her mouth, Jax leaned down uncovering the body, there was a sigh, Jax stood up "It's not her" Paisley hugged onto Jax "Thank god" he nodded.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few moments had passed, and a phone call later, the Police were there, Paisley crossed her arms looking at the two dead bodies, being zipped up into body bags, she felt a chill roll down her spine, she stood next to Jax and Bobby stepped between then, he patted Jax on the shoulder "Left it pretty bad between you two didn't ya?" Jax shoved his hands in his pockets "We gotta find her Bobby" Bobby nodded, Looking up at Jax "Yeah, well we just traveled halfway around the world to get your boy. Tara should be a walk in the park" Jax gave Bobby a half smile as Unser walked forward, Paisley nodded to him "Anything?" Unser sighed "Looks like the girlfriend bled out, other victim was bludgeoned. Her name is Laurie Allen, never made it home from work." Paisley shook her head "Salazar killed her for the ride" she threw her hands up "I'm done" she walked off toward Happy, who looked at her cocking his head, he took a few strides, meeting her in the middle "What's wrong?" Paisley sighed "Just don't feel well, stressed out" Happy pulled her in for a hug, rubbing the small of her back "It will be okay" she looked on at Unser and Jax continued to talk, both Jax, Clay, and Bobby walked back toward the group, Clay cleared his throat "Alright, let's get back to the clubhouse and figure some shit out" Paisley nodded following Happy back to his bike, she straddled on the bike, listening to it roar to life as Happy started it, she smiled resting her cheek against his back, Happy sped off after Clay, and Jax. They sat outside at the picnic table, before Chuckie came outside holding the phone "Unser" Clay grabbed the phone "Yeah?" There was a long pause "Alright we'll be there" he handed the phone back to Chuckie, and Jax stood up "What?" Clay set his hand on Jax's shoulder "Let's go get your old lady, she's being held hostage along with Jacob Hale" Clay pointed at Paisley "Let's go" she looked at Happy, placing a kiss on his cheek "I'll be okay" He gave her a stern look, nodding, She walked to Clay's bike, climbing behind him as they drove off to Hales office.  
They approached Unser who was wearing a bullet proof vest, Clay spoke "What do we know?" Unser gave a weak cough, before proceeding "Sheriffs are taking over, A negotiator is setting up a call with Salazar" Jax bit his lip "If it was Tara who killed his girl, a negotiator ain't gonna do shit" Unser looked at Jax "Jax, they know what they're doing." Paisley yelled out "Salazar is gonna hurt her if we don't do something quick!" Stahl stepped in, "Alright, Alright, look as far as we know, Tara is fine. If he was gonna hurt her, he would've already done so. Now we will get her back" Jax's face was beat red, he looked at Stahl "You better be right" Clay, Jax, and Paisley walked back toward the small group of guys that followed along, including Happy, Clay draped his arms around Paisley's and Jax's shoulder "You both need to keep it together" Jax sighed "Yeah…" Paisley looked up hearing Motorcycles approaching, the Mayans were waiting for something, Bobby looked to Clay "What are we gonna do about them?" Jax shook his head "Shit" Clay looked around "I guess buy em some popcorn, ain't nothing any of us are gonna be able to do now" Paisley looked on at the scene, before looking back to Jax "We need to get his demands" Jax nodded "I know"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unser walked toward Jax and Paisley, Jax lifted his head "You got his demands?" Unser gave a quick nod "He wants a free ride to Cartel country, he's gonna give us Hale for that…" Jax stiffened "And Tara?" Unser sighed "He only let's her go if he can trade her for you" Jax nodded and without any hesitation "Let's do it" Paisley looked up at Jax "No, you cant" Chibs moved infront of Paisle, grabbing a hold of her hand "Jacky, the minute he sees your face, he'll gun you down" Paisley ripped her hand away from Chibs, glaring at him "He's right, Jax" Clay nodded "We ain't gonna let you take that chance" Jax rolled his eyes "Salazar needs a hostage to get out of here alive. He ain't gonna kill me" Stahl smirked "Too risky and it's against policy, I'm gonna call in the FBI. Well let tactical handle it, alright?" Jax stared at Stahl "Look, he's desperate, he ain't gonna give us time to plan. I'm doing this" Paisley felt her heart sink, watching Jax put on a bullet proof vest, she felt hands snake around her waist, resting on her hips "It's okay babe, he's got this" Paisley leaned against his chest, watching his thumbs roll against her hip bones. A few moments of anticipation, the Chief was on his walkie talkie "Salazar is on the run, the hostages are safe" she looked up seeing Tara and Hale walk out, she let out a sigh, she turned to Happy "Where's Jax?" Happy shook his head, placing his index finger to her lips "Shh, he's fine" Paisley nodded and turned back around looking to the door. Moments that were passing felt like hours, the Chief held up his walkie talkie "Ten four. Copy that" he pointed to Clay, causing Clay to walk to him, "Salazar attacked Teller with a fire ax…" Paisley's felt her mouth drop, and gripped onto Happy's hand, the Chief stared at Clay "Teller then killed Salazar with his own knife" Paisley released Happy's hand, and closed her mouth, Clay looked at Unser "I'm sorry" Unser rolled his eyes and walked away. Alvarez gave Clay a nod before walking off back to his bikes with his guys, Paisley seen Jax walk out, she smiled watching Tara and Jax be reunited. Paisley looked at Happy, smiling "Let's go home babe" Happy laughed "I have to go to church babe" Paisley wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tippy toes, kissing him softly "Don't be long" Happy lifted her up "What do you mean? Your coming with me and waiting for me" Paisley rolled her eyes, kissing him again "Of course I am" he dipped her down, deepening the kiss "Let's go" he set her down, and walked toward his bike, Paisley smiled and headed after Happy, Climbing behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, the bike came alive, and Happy drove off back toward the clubhouse.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat outside on a swing the new play set that the prospects had put in, she inhaled deeply taking in the fresh air of home, she eased herself back and forth on the swing, she looked up hearing the door shut, and Tig walked toward her, taking a seat on the swing next to her, she glanced over "You okay?" Tig shrugged "Don't know…you ever been able to not forgive someone?" Paisley laughed "Yeah, of course" Tig looked at her "How did you finally get past get?" Paisley gave a shrug "Just move on, you can't be mad forever Tiggy. I know this is about Kozik, but what you have to remember is he is a son, you are brothers. accidents happen." Tig gave a small smile, she lifted her head, seeing Happy standing waiting for her, she looked at Tig "Gotta go Tiggy" she placed a kiss to his head, and walked off to Happy, he flicked his cigarette "Ready girl?" She nodded "Let's go home" Happy looked down at her "Home?" Paisley shrugged "Yeah, home. To my house. My home. Our home?" Happy smirked "Well I guess we're serious then?" Paisley shrugged "If you don't want to be…" Happy laughed "Let's just go, I'm exhausted" she climbed on his bike, and watched him climbed on, she rested her arms on his waist, the bike started he revved the engine a few times, then drove toward Paisley's house, she let out a sigh wondering if she's moving too fast, feeling Hollow once again...


	38. Let You Down

Paisley walked across the parking lot, feeling Happy's hand resting on her bare hip, she smiled as she walked into the clubhouse, seeing everyone there, she took a wiff of the air, smelling bacon, and eggs, she felt her stomach growl, she glanced up at Happy who smiled down at her "I guess I should ask if your hungry" Paisley chuckled "Yeah, probably not a smart idea" he gave her ass a smack "Well get making our plates" she nodded walking off toward the bar counter, picking up two plates and she began scooping food onto them, she turned around seeing Jax with Tara who was holding Abel, she gave Tara a smile, Tara smiled back, holding Abel close to her body, Paisley proceeded to walk back to Happy, handing him his plate, Happy smirked, taking the plate from her, kissing her cheek, they took a seat next to Kozik and Tig, and Paisley began shoving food down her mouth, Kozik looked up at her "You okay?" Paisley stopped for a moment to swallow "Yeah, I'm fine" she turned her head hearing Opie yell out "Hey! Lyla has something she wants to say!" Paisley's eyes averted to Lyla who smiled "We're getting married!" She held up her hand, and Paisley felt a knot in her stomach, she stood up and ran to the bathroom holding her hands over her mouth, she dropped to her knees, as all the contents in her stomach were emptied into the toilet. Paisley felt her breathing become heavy as she stood up, there was a faint knock at the door, and Paisley looked over at Gemma, who had her arms crossed infront of her "You okay baby?" Paisley nodded leaning on her arms, "Yeah, mustve just ate too quickly" Gemma laughed "Yeah, you should probably slow down" Paisley straightened herself out, as Gemma held out a piece of gum "You might need that sweetie" Paisley smiled, shoving the gum into her mouth, then hugging Gemma "Thanks Ma" Gemma hugged back, then broke away as they began walking down the hallway toward the main room, she watched as Happy stared at her, cocking his head, Paisley raised her thumbs up, and he nodded going back to his food. She seen Lyla and Opie, pulling them into a hug "Congrats guys!" They smiled "Thanks Pais" she nodded watching everyone begin to throw their stuff away, she felt her stomach begin to churn again, she shook it off, and walked back to Happy "So…what's going on?" She noticed the guys shut up, she cocked her head looking at Happy, he gave a stern look "We have to talk later" she rolled her eyes, and walked off "Lovely"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Paisley paced around looking over paperwork, "Paisley?" She turned looking at Chuckie "Yes sweetie?" He blushed "Can I show you something?" Tig walked in, grabbing the paperwork from Paisley's hand "I need you" she nodded, before turning back to Chuckie "I'm sorry, it will have to wait" Chuckie sighed, watching Paisley walk out the door, following behind Tig. Paisley yelled after Tig "What's going on?" Tig sighed "We're going away… you are the last to know" she cocked her head "What…? Going away?" Tig nodded his head, and stopped walking "Yeah…to Jail" Paisley felt her chest tighten "Tig, you guys cant" Tig grabbed her by the shoulders "Hey, Hey, look at me" she looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears, Tig pulled her in for a hug "You will be fine" she nodded slowly "I hope so…" Tig smiled pressing his lips to her forehead "You are so much like your father" Paisley smiled "Thank you" she watched as Opie walked by holding onto two guns, looking at Tig "Mine and my Pops" Tig nodded "Kg-9's" holding up his bed roll, Opie gave a nod, Tig smiled following after Opie "I got another call into Linn for the other one" Unser walked past them "I'm gonna be at the station when you need me" Paisley cocked her head "Wait what?" Tig just continued to walk, yelling over his shoulder "You're the best! "Chemo"sabe!" Unser stopped in his tracks at his car "That's not funny!" Paisley felt her face grow red "Why doesn't anyone tell me anything!" She stomped back inside the clubhouse, chewing on her fingernails. Clay walked in, looking at Paisley shaking his head "Girl, you have to control that shit" she looked over her shoulder "What? My nail biting? I haven't done this in years!" Clay laughed "Well let's get moving, your coming with Bobby and myself to see Otto" Paisley grinned "I can do that!" She stood up, following after Clay, she reached his bike, and climbed behind him, he nodded at Bobby as they pulled away. Paisley felt her ass going numb when they finally got to Stockton, she followed Clay and Bobby into the visitation center, they all took a seat across from Otto, Paisley smiled at him "I miss you!" Otto laughed "I missed you too, I just can't believe how much you've grown up" Paisley looked to Clay, and he cleared his throat "Lenny" Otto cocked his head, intertwining his fingers "The pimp?" Clay gave a nod "He still close with the gulag gang?" Otto chuckled "Yeah, he's real tight with the crew in here, that would be Putlova's muscle" Paisley looked at Otto's eye patch, giving her chills, when Clay spoke it knocked her out of her gaze, "We need a location today to find Jimmy" Otto leaned back against his chair, letting out a sigh "I might be able to get a few minutes with him at the face, but that ain't gonna be easy" Clay nodded, looking up from the table "We're trying to arrange whatever we can on our end" Otto pushed his glasses up on his nose, nodding back to Clay "Yeah, okay" Paisley smiled leaning forward "You doing okay?" Otto gave a faint smile "yeah" Bobby cleared his throat "Where's the case at?" Otto shifted in his seat, shaking his head, letting out a soft chuckle "Uh. I'm not really sure. My, Uh… my P.D. don't speak real good English" he began laughing causing Bobby to chuckle, Clay cocked his head, shrugging "P.D.? What are you doing with a public defender? We'll put Rosen or Lowen on it" Otto wiped the stray tear from his eye "They had cameras in the reading room, they got me offing the peckerwood on tape, not much of a defense" Paisley shook her head "They're gonna plea that down" Otto chuckled again "I ain't got no grace in here, sweetie" he smiled "Apparently, I continue to exhibit a pattern of aggressive behavior" he laughed, scratching his head "I'll be uh... on the row by the time you guys arraigned" Paisley looked at Clay who looked at Bobby, Otto let out a sigh "I'll uh... do what I can to get to Lenny" Clay extended his hand, Otto took a hold of it smiling "Alright guys" Paisley stood up, hugging onto Otto "Be safe" he kissed her cheek "I will try pumpkin" she sighed watching him walk off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat against a picnic table, looking around, feeling relief from this mornings sickness finally go away, she heard a pair of footsteps approach, she turned seeing Juice, he gave her a small smile "You feeling better from this morning?" Paisley shrugged "Yeah. I guess so" Juice rubbed the back of his neck "So... where's Hap?" Paisley smirked, crossing her arms over her chest "Don't know, where's my brother?" Juice shrugged "Don't know" Paisley watched as Clay, Tig and Happy rolled into the parking lot, she smiled, looking at Juice "There he is" Juice nodded "I guess I'll leave you alone" Paisley gave a thumbs up, watching as Happy walked to them, he had a stern look on his face as he stared at Juice "need something?" Juice put his hands up and walked away, Paisley shook her head, as Happy leaned down, raising her face up with his finger placed under her chin, he pressed his lips to hers, and Paisley felt herself melt, kissing him back, he broke away "I have chapel babe" she nodded "Well get to it" Happy raised his eye brows "You have to come too" Paisley cocked her head, and followed behind Happy, they walked into Chapel and Happy took his seat pulling her to his lap, everyone else was already there, before a soft knock was heard, Opie opened the door, showing Lowen holding a yellow folder, she began to open it "These equations were forwarded to me, by Lenny Janowiczs' lawyer. Don't know what it means, don't really want to" she cleared her throat "20=0, true. 38.358888-122.288818=2 million. True or false?" She looked to Clay, and he grabbed the paper from her hands, staring at it "Thanks" He threw it on the table, both Paisley and Juice reached for it, she looked up glaring at Juice as he let go, Clay laughed turning to Lowen "Give us ad minute, will ya? We have to do the math" Lowen nodded "Take a few…they're big numbers", walked out and shutting the door behind her. Piney shook his head "20 equals zero… Lenny couldn't get a location." Paisley stood up from Happy's Lap walking over to Juice and leaned down, staring at the paper "Juicey, look up those numbers. Those have to be longitude and latitude" Juice looked over, seeing Paisley's breasts right in his face, he began to sweat, then looked over at Happy who was giving him the death glare, Clay rubbed his chin "Two million means we can buy Jimmy" Chibs lip curled "two million…shit!" Tig rubbed his head "Why don't we just show up. Take Jimmy? We have enough hardware" Paisley laughed "It's not gonna be the safe house, more or less a place for the exchange." Bobby nodded "She's right. And trust me when I say this… Putlova's bringing an army" Juice turned to Clay "Yeah, looks like an access road outside Rio Vista. Forty minutes" Clay looked to Opie "Ope, tell Lowen the equations true" Tig shifted in his seat "Where are we getting two million? We robbing banks now?" Clay sighed, not saying a word. Jax walked in the door holding a box, Chuckie following close behind, Clay looked up "What's this?" Chuckie cleared his throat " after Tara got kidnapped I tried to tell you guys about this when I was running the counterfeiting operation For Lin I was supposed to throw away all the misprints and dirty runs. Well! I didnt!" Jax smirked opening the box "He's got three boxes full, 20's 50's and hundreds, over five mil in fake currency" Paisley's mouth dropped as she grabbed a sheet "Holy shit!" Paisley looked around the room at everyone smiling, she rolled her eyes before taking her seat on Happy's lap. Paisley stayed curled against Happy, and Juice walked in "Eddie is gonna let us use his print cutter, it's gonna take a couple hours" Bobby continued to look over the bills "Everyone of these bills is irregular. Any scrutiny the Russians are gonna know" Clay leaned back in his chair "Maybe we need to create some sort of distraction" Bobby shrugged "Putlova's too smart, I don't see how this is going down without it turning bloody" Clay nodded "well I guess we're bringing everybody just in case it does" Paisley leaned forward "What if we some how incorporate real money in with this?" Jax flicked some ash off his cigarette, and smiled at Paisley "We could front loan the stacks with real cash, it could buy us enough time to get Jimmy out of there. Good thinking Paisley" she smiled, and Clay shook his head "Hey I got forty bucks in my wallet" Jax smirked "I got an idea" he stood up and walked away, Leaving Paisley to ponder.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour had passed and Jax arrived back, holding a briefcase infront of him "Let's get to work" Paisley pointed to the brief case "where did you get that?"Jax shrugged "I went and seen Unser, he had 250k in the evidence vault, he signed off on it" Paisley cocked her head "If you are lying to me Jax…" He laughed "Not lying sis" he set the brief case down, Juice, Tig, and Bobby all put on gloves and began putting the money in a bags, Clay walked in "We ready?" Juice nodded "Yupp we are" Clay smiled, And Jax sighed "You sure we can't spare a prospect?" Clay placed his hand on Jax shoulder "I need everyone just in case" Paisley started putting on her bullet proof vest, throwing a hoodie over her, and she looked at Jax, seeing fear in his eyes, she grabbed his hand "She will be okay, I promise" he smiled and followed Clay and the other out the door, Paisley turned to Chuckie, kissing his cheek "Thanks for helping us" Chuckie blushed "No problem" Paisley ran after Jax and Clay. Paisley watched Jax and Tara smiling, Jax and Clay came into the circle, and Piney looked around "No mistakes, everyone comes back whole" Paisley smiled "Got it old man" Chibs stepped forward "Jackie boy…" he pulled him in for a hug, followed by Opie, Piney, Tig, Kozik. Paisley looked at Happy, and he pulled her in for a hug, she inhaled the smell of his leather, cigarette smoke, and cheap cologne, he pulled away kissing her softly "Listen to Phil and Miles" she nodded watching him walk off to his bike, climbing on it, she glanced over her shoulder at Jax and Clay who held their arms out she ran to them, holding them, Clay whispered "I love you both" and in unison Jax and Paisley answered "Love you too" before breaking away, Clay smiled at Paisley "Listen to the boys, and they listen to you" she nodded "Got it" they walked off, she heard the bikes come alive, she began waving, as they all pulled away, she ran to the van, getting inside, looking at Miles and Phil "Well boys… let's get moving" Miles laughed as he put the van in drive following after the guys. About forty mins of staring out the window the van came to a halt, and Paisley opened her door, walking to the group, Happy snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her close "You armed" she nodded slowly, seeing two black SUV's pull down the dirt road, she felt a smile creep along her lips as Jimmy and Viktor came out of the truck, Jax held up the bags, and Clay kept his face strong "20k in each, 50 stacks. Mil per bag" Viktor nodded "Thank you" he motioned his guy to take the bags as his phone went off "I have to take this" Jax nodded, watching the two guys go through the bags, they looked at Viktor nodding, Viktor smiled "Excellent!" He motioned for his other guy to bring Jimmy forward, he stopped looking at Jax and Clay, he fixed his collar "Jackson, Clay, Good to see ya" Clay grabbed Jimmy, passing him off to Bobby, he extended his hand to Viktor "Lovely doing business" Viktor shook his hand "Yes" they walked off, Paisley climbed in the van, she looked up as Happy climbed in, she cocked her head, he laughed "Don't worry" he pointed at Phil and Miles in the back, "Kozik has my bike" she smiled as they followed the guys to meet Tara.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got to Tara, and Happy got out of the drivers side, ran around back, grabbing a hold of Jimmy, and shoving him in the trunk. Miles and Phil climbed in the car with Tara, and Happy jumped back in the van looking at Paisley, he kissed her again "Get in the car with Tara" she looked at him "No" shoving him away, Happy shook his head "Please… i want you safe" she looked at his face, seeing love and compassion, she sighed "Fine" she got out of the van, and ran to the passenger side of Tara's car, and climbed inside, slamming the door, and Tara drove off, she glanced behind her, passed the two heads seeing the guys following behind them. She felt a hand grab hers she looked down seeing Tara's hand on hers, Paisley looked up at her with a smile, and Tara spoke softly "It's hard…" Paisley laughed some "I know. And I'll get over it" Tara continued to hold Paisley's hand until they reached TM. Paisley smiled seeing Gemma and Clay hugging it out, she rushed over to Happy, pulling in for a hug "You okay?" Happy nodded "I'm fine" he gently ran his hand through her bleached blonde hair, kissing her forehead, she glanced up hearing Jax pull into the parking lot, followed by ATF, Jax got off his bike and Clay walked to him "We okay here?" Paisley went to walk to Jax, but Happy held her in place listening closely at Jax who answered Clay with "I don't know…" Stahl smiled walking forward "Good afternoon, Where's Jimmy?" Clay just smiled, and Stahl began to grow impatient "Look, I can have a dozen agents here, in like 20 mins. They will shred this white trash shit hole." Clay looked over his shoulder "Get him" Tig and Juice opened the garage door, opening the trunk to Tara's car, pulling Jimmy out. Stahl smiled "Jimmy O'Phelan, you are being taken into custody--" Jimmy laughed "Pleasure, love" Stahl continued to talk and Paisley stared at Jax, her blood boiling, Stahl stopped beside Clay "How'd you know he was here?" She slowly turned around looking at Jax, then turned back to Clay "Because your VP made a deal" Clay looked at Jax, and Jax walked toward Stahl "Son of a bitch!" He screamed Paisley scrambled away from Happy, and ran to Jax "What is she talking about?" Bobby narrowed his eyes walking toward Jax "You made a deal?" Happy's angry voice spoke up "You ratted?" Jax stared "I did it for the club" Paisley smacked Jax across the face, screaming at him "You ratted!" Jax shoved Paisley out of his way, and Happy grabbed a hold of him "Don't ever! Touch her!" Clay stepped to Jax " wait a minute all this time we've been tracking Jimmy you knew you were going to turn him over to this bitch?" Juice curled his lip " he blew up five of our men!" Chibs shook his head "my nephew!" Jax yelled "I'm sorry!" And Gemma broke the circle of rabid dogs "No, no, it wasn't his fault. She made him do it. He really wasn't a rat clay!" Clay pointed at Jax "You are dead! You hear me? DEAD!" Paisley grabbed Gemma, hugging onto her, she looked up at Happy who still looked very angry, shaking his head, as they loaded him into the back of the vehicle, she continued to hug Gemma, as well as Tara, tears rolling down their faces. Paisley walked to her car, climbing inside, sitting there for a moment before starting her car, and driving home.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley laid in her bed, looking through old pictures of her and Jax, she heard a faint knock on the door, she wrapped her blanket up, and headed down the stairs, she opened her door, seeing Chibs standing there, she cocked her head looking down at his hands, seeing a white envelope clenched in his hand, she looked back up to his eyes "Come in" he nodded taking a few steps forward, she shut the door behind him, he gently grabbed her hand placing the envelope inside her palm "Read this then burn it" she cocked her head "From Jax?" He nodded "Yeah" he turned to walk away, and Paisley grabbed his hand "Stay" Chibs looked at her "I don't think that's a good idea." Paisley half smiled "please?" He sighed "Alright" and followed her up the stairs, she clawed into bed, opening the envelope, reading over the letter out loud "Hey Pais, if you're reading this it means stahl and Jimmy are dead. And the club will be doing short time. I'm sorry it had to be this way, and come down to this. I know how painful it must've been watching everyone you care about be taken away in such a short period of time, like Happy and I. But I honestly couldn't tell you, or mom. You guys would've been accessory, and it was a club vote. I'd never turn on my family or my club. I'm not like our father. I love you more than you could ever know, Watch over Abel, Tara and Mom, I'll be home soon." Paisley looked at Chibs, handing him the letter, he smiled taking a hold of it, and lighting it up with his lighter, she rolled over in bed turning off her bedside lamp, then she felt the bed shift, and an arm wrap around her "Good night pais" she felt chills roll down her spine "Night Chibs." A few moments had passed, and Paisley rolled over staring at Chibs "Did you kill Jimmy?" Chibs kept his eyes shut and just nodded slowly, she smiled some "Good." She rolled back over "Night Chibs" there was a chuckle "Night Pais" she slowly felt her eyes grow heavy, and finally… she was asleep


	39. Slow and Steady

Paisley stood outside Teller-Morrow, her hands grew sweaty, they began to shake, she looked up to Gemma, and then to Tara who held Thomas close to her body, she smiled "What a wonderful way for the guys to come home" Gemma smiled looking down at Paisley's outfit, her pants sitting low on her hips, her black samcro tube top, showing off her Mayhem tattoo arched over her stomach, she intertwined her fingers with each other, "You think Happy will like it?" Gemma laughed "Really? You look amazing, he's gonna love it" then the motorcycles approached hearing the loud roar pouring into the parking lot, her heart race picked up, and she watched the guys all back into their spots, they all crawled off their bikes, and Paisley ran to Happy, jumping in his arms, Happy caught her and swung her around, before his lips landing against hers, he kept a firm grasp on her ass, she pressed her forehead against his, looking Into his dark eyes "I missed you" there was a chuckle, and a raspy voice spoke "I missed you too" he slowly sat her down holding the side of her neck, and Clay yelled out "Chapel in ten!" She stood upon her tippy toes, kissing Happy's cheek, and wandered off over to Jax, Gemma approached Jax looking to Paisley, she pulled the little folder out from her pocket, passing it to Jax "Paisley found it, took her forever" Jax smiled placing a kiss on Gemma's cheek then Paisley's "What would I do without you girls?" Gemma laughed, and Paisley just shook her head, and motioned to Tara with her head "She did real good" Jax couldn't help but smile "Yeah, Thomas is beautiful" Paisley laughed "Get your ass in Chapel" all the guys moved into the clubhouse, and Paisley looked to Tara "You want me to take Thomas for a while?" Tara laughed "If you don't mind, because I have to pee so bad" Paisley nodded taking a hold Thomas from Tara, holding up his head, she smiled down at him, and bounced him around a little bit "Thomas, you have no clue how much Aunt Pais loves you and abel" she laughed watching Thomas smile, and coo softly, Jax walked outside smiling at the sight of Paisley holding onto Thomas "Hey, leave the babe with Tara, we need you with Miles" Paisley nodded, handing off Thomas to Tara who appeared behind Jax, she ran down the road after Jax "Tow truck?" He nodded, loading onto his bike, and Paisley loaded into the tow truck, as everyone flocked outside, Happy walked to Miles, grabbed him by the shirt "Keep her safe" Miles held up his hands "alright!" Happy let go, and walked over to Paisley's window "Behave" she nodded kissing his forehead "You do the same" he started laughing as he walked off, and Miles got in the truck, looking at her up and down, Paisley smirked "I've been with a prospect before, but don't let Happy see those eyes rolling across me." Miles swallowed hard, shoving the keys in the ignition, and followed behind the guys.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat quietly, watching the road, and Miles cleared his throat "So… Happy?" Paisley rolled her eyes "Every guy has had my pussy, besides Clay, Bobby, and Jax" she looked over at Miles mouth that was now gaping open and she laughed "What? I'm just being honest" Miles shook his head "and your not an old lady?" Paisley shrugged "Nah, not yet at least, it's whatever though" Miles looked out his side mirror and sighed "Those cops have been watching us since we left, he's tailing us, but Clay already knows. There is a plan up his sleeve" Paisley watched on as some of the guys separated from the group, and Miles and pulled along the side, as the officers passed them, boxing them in. Tig beeped his horn, and the officer yelled over the PA system "Get off the road!" And he swerved, connecting with Chibs, Paisley covered her mouth "Holy shit! Holy shit!" Watching Chibs cut across the road into oncoming traffic, she heard a horn from the driver of the car, she glanced over seeing Chibs made it safe, she continued to look on as Happy began kicking the side of the cop car, followed by Juice, the officer hit the brakes and Miles swerved missing the car, Paisley held onto her heart "Holy fuck!" Miles leaned over, giving her a little shake "You okay?" Paisley just nodded, breathing heavily, Miles smiled at her, and there was a knock on the window, Paisley looked up seeing one of the officers staring at her holding a pair of cuffs "Let's go" she laughed slipping out of the car, he placed the cuffs on her wrists, walking her to a post, wrapping them around the post, she slid down, letting out a sigh, Miles was brought over next, and sat on the opposite side of her, then Juice was placed on her right side, followed by Tig, Happy, and Bobby, Tig looked to Bobby "You getting anything for Ope?" Bobby shrugged "Probably just cash" Happy looked to Chibs "How much you giving him?" Chibs let out laugh "a lot more then you, ya cheap bastard" everyone started laughing and Paisley smiled "Hey, he's not cheap, just mindful of excessive spending" Juice looked at Paisley "He reuses condoms." Miles groaned, and Bobby smirked "You juicy?" Juice leaned up some "Giving them both ten sessions at clear passsages!" Chibs cocked his head, and Bobby made a face, and Juice laughed "It's the herbal colonic and weed shop on Crestview, I own twenty percent" Tig shook his head "That's so disturbing" Juice just smiled "Have you ever seen the content of a lower colon?" Tig yelled "Yeah" and both Paisley and Happy yelled "Stop!" Juice laughed kicking his feet. The officers walked back over, uncuffing them, Happy grabbed Paisley "You are riding with me" she nodded watching Happy get on his bike, and she climbed behind him, his bike came alive, and they followed after Bobby.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at TM, Happy sat at the bar, downing his third shot of whiskey, and Paisley watched Juice and Miles shoot pool, she sighed, milking the beer in her hands, she looked up noticing a croweater had swooped in and started rubbing up on Happy, and she noticed Happy smiling, and nodding, Paisley stood up, and yelled "Seriously?" Happy turned and looked at her, she chucked her beer across the room at Happy, he ducked and the bottle crashed against the wall "You want that?" Happy held up his hands "No, I dont" Paisley pointed down at his dick "Seems to me you do, but I forgot I'm not an old lady" Happy rubbed his hand over his face, "Pais, come on." Paisley raised her middle fingers up "Fuck you" she walked out the door. Juice looked toward Happy "You fixing it?" Happy shook his head "Nope. She overreacts to the simplest shit, hasn't even put out for me yet, I just got home" Juice shook his head, and ran out the door after her, He seen her walking to her car, he yelled "Paisley!" She stopped turning to him "Yeah?" He put his hands on his knees taking a breath or two, and he straightened himself out "You want to come with me to Opie's wedding?" Paisley smiled hugging onto him "Really?" Juice smelled her perfume, and felt drunk in love with her "Yeah, I mean if you don't have a date" Paisley broke away smacking his chest "well clearly not now, so yeah." Juice nodded "Pick ya up at 5:15?" Paisley couldn't help but smile "Yeah that would be nice" Juice grinned and shoved his hands in his kutte "See you then" he turned and walked away still smiling. Paisley climbed in her car, and sped out of the parking lot, heading toward her house, when she got home, she wandered up the stairs to her bedroom, pulling a red dress out of her closet, she slowly slipped it on, looking at herself in the mirror, the slender dressed hugged her in all the right places, it stopped at her knees, she pulled her hair up in a bun, and applied her dark make up, and red lipstick, slipping on her black heels that laced to her ankles. She walked down the stairs, hearing Juice's motorcycle, she walked outside locking the door behind her, he pulled into the drive way, his mouth dropping "Jesus…" she laughed "I guess I shouldn't of did it up all that much" Juice just stared at her "No…you look stunning" she smiled and climbed behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist "I brought extra clothing so if I get uncomfortable" Juice nodded, and sped off toward the wedding.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the wedding, walking in, Juice rested his hand against the small of Paisley's back, guiding her to her seat, they sat down and Paisley felt eyes burning Into the back of her skull, she turned coming face to face with Happy. The wedding march began, Paisley turned to see Lyla being walked down the aisle by Piney, she smiled seeing the joy on Piney's face, followed by Tara, they reached Opie and Piney took his seat, and the ceremony began the Chief of the tribe spoke "Brothers and sisters, we come together today under the all seeing eye of nature to witness the blessed joining of Opie and Lyla." He looked between the two and smiled "Id like to share with you a blessing of the Apache. Now you will feel no rain for each of you will be shelter for the other now you feel no cold for you will always be the warmth for each other, now you will feel no loneliness for you will always be each other's companion, now you are two persons with only one life before you. May beauty and peace surround you both in your journey ahead, and through all the years to come" he paused, and turned to Jax whispering, Paisley felt Juice's hand rest on her leg, and she placed hers on top of his, Opie took the ring from Jax turning back to Lyla, Lyla took a hold of Opie's hand "With this ring I vow my love, I promise to always be a faithful and loving wife and old lady" she flashed a smile at Opie who began slipping the ring on her finger, he cleared his throat " with this ring I vow my love and I promise to always cherish and protect you" Jax smirked leaning up "and what else?" Opie looked to the crowd, giving a laugh "And treat you as good as my leather, and…" everyone yelled in unison "ride you as much as my harley!" Everyone began cheering and applauding, the Chief spoke " by the power invested in me and by the laws of the Wahewa and state of California I now pronounce you man and wife. Have at it!" Paisley smiled as they kissed to seal the deal, the reception began, and Paisley looked to Juice, he hung his head "I gotta go finish this deal" Paisley placed a kiss on his cheek "Thanks inviting me" Juice nodded and walked off. She walked to the table, taking and seat, crossing her legs, glancing around, and Kozik stepped infront of her, putting out his hans "Let's dance" Paisley laughed taking a hold of his hand, he led her to the dance floor, his hands resting on her hips, and Paisley rested her head on his shoulder, and her arms wrapped around his neck, Kozik held her body close to his. They gently moved back and forth, he pulled her face to his, gently gliding his lips across hers, Paisley opened her eyes, and looked at Kozik "You wanna get out of here?" Paisley smirked "Let's go" he wrapped his arm around her waist, walking her back to his bike, she smirked getting on, and Kozik climbed infront of her, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and he drove off back to TM. They arrived at TM, and got off his bike, they strolled off into the clubhouse, Kozik close behind Paisley, he lifted her up, placing her on the pool table, sucking on her neck, grabbing a handful of her breast, Paisley arched her back, moaning, Kozik pulled her dress up, and moving her panties to the side, shoving his fingers inside her wet cunt, Paisley groaned feeling Kozik moving his fingers in and out, thumbing at her clit, he pulled his fingers out, and Paisley licked them clean, he unbuttoned his pants, pulling out his throbbing cock, shoving it inside her, Paisley gripped onto his kutte, as he thrusted inside of her, he pulled the top of her dress down, and smacked her pinched onto her nipple, she let out another moan, but Kozik grabbed her by the hair, kissing her, continuing his pace, moving with him, she wrapped her legs around his waist, Kozik kissed along her shoulder blades, keeping a hold of her hair, pulling it gently, Paisley smirked hearing him groan into each of his thrusts, he pulled her hair harder, she whimpered, Kozik felt her constricting around his cock, he smiled "say my name" Paisley panted, curling her toes "Kozik" he smiled more "Say it again" Paisley dropped her head back "Kozik" he pinched onto her nipple again, and Paisley released her cum moaning outloud "Oh Kozik!" He smiled slamming into her dripping cunt, and he came right after her, He pressed his mouth to hers, as they both panted, smiling into the kiss, Kozik slowly pulled out of her "I definitely missed that" she rolled her eyes "I'm sure." She moved from the pool table, seeing her fluids on the velvet cover, she pulled up her dress, and pulled down the bottom part, Kozik smirked "That ass, tits, and face has a lot of guys hurting for ya" Paisley shrugged "Well, have to be an old lady sometime." Kozik laughed "Keep up with the way your going, you'll get there sometime" she nodded and walked down the hallway to Juice's room, she slipped out of her dress, and stepped into the shower, cleaning up, she heard the door open then close hearing Juice "Pais?" She smiled "Yeah?" She felt the rush of cold air enter the shower, and felt hands run down her sides, lips against her neck, she exhaled hard, and feeling herself grow wet again with each kiss. Juice bent her over, inserting his dick inside her, letting out a soft moan while doing so, he grabbed a hold of her hips, thrusting gently he reached around playing with her nipples, she definitely felt a size difference between Kozik and Juice, enjoying Juice's larger cock, she let out a moan, as Juice continued his thrusts, he grabbed the shower head, shoving it between Paisleys legs, right on her clit, she moved some, enjoying the pleasure, Juice kissed along her shoulders laughing softly "I know you like that" she nodded feeling herself constrict around his cock, he continued to hold the shower head in place, Paisley let out a scream "Juicy boy! Holy fuck!" He pulled the shower head away, and pulled out turning her around, lifting her so her legs were apart and resting on his arms, he thrusted back into her, she moaned "Juicy cum for me" he smiled biting her collar bone, slamming his dick hard into her before groans as he came, he slowly let her down, and kissed her as he got out, Paisley turned off the water, climbing out she smirked at him laying in bed, so she joined him, he wrapped his arms around her "I'm happy to be home, and with you in my bed again." and he fell asleep, Paisley smiled pulling a blanket over them "Me too Juicy" and fell asleep herself


	40. Hurt

Paisley shuffled around in bed as the sun peeked through the blinds, feeling a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist, she rolled over, gently tracing over the tattoos on Juice's head, and a groan escaped from his lips "Why are you awake?" She let out a soft chuckle "Because I have to go to work" Juice's eyes fluttered open "You literally work right down the hallway". Paisley smirked crawling out of bed, throwing on her clothes from her back pack "Well, this was fun". Juice propped himself up on his arms watching her slip on her shirt, her hips pertruding from her jeans "That's it then?" Paisley gave a shrug "Sure, but I'll see ya around" and with that she snuck out the door, avoiding anymore awkward and uncomfortable questions.

 

Later that afternoon Paisley sat at her chair, chewing on the top of her pen, glancing over paperwork, when a faint knocking was at the door, she looked up seeing Chuckie, holding a dozen of red roses in his arms. Paisley smiled "Hey, who are those for?" He set them down on the desk, handing her a card, she narrowed her eyes with suspicion, she opened the card and all there was on the card was a drawn on smiley face, she rolled her eyes, tossing the card aside, Chuckie smiled some "Happy?" She clenched onto the paperwork, the sides beginning to wrinkle "Oh just thrilled chuck, thank you for delivering them." Chuckie nodded, and walked back outside. Paisley stared at the roses, before grabbing a hold of them, walking outside, looking around her eyes finally landing on Happy's bald head, she walked toward him "Hey Hap!" He turned around smiling at her, when she reached him, she embraced him in a hug "Thanks so much for the flowers" he hugged back, holding her close "No problem Baby girl" she pulled away, and dumped the vase of water on top of him, the flowers dropping out on his head, and he was soaked, Paisley set the vase down, and smirked "Don't ever. Fuck with me". Chibs covered his mouth, to stop from laughing, and Tig was already on the ground holding his sides, and Paisley was already back in the office, typing in the inventory, smiling to herself.

 

A few hours had passed, and Paisley finally shut the filing cabinet, finishing her work. She pulled her hair back, letting her bangs fall into place, she walked into the clubhouse fishing out a beer out of the fridge, when a hand landed on ass, she jerked up, and there was Juice with a big grin on his face. Putting the end of the beer bottle to her mouth, taking a long swing, and Juice rested his hands on her hips "You need something?" Juice kissed her cheek "Nah, just admiring your beauty" Paisley let out a laugh, wrapping her arms around his neck, swinging the bottle behind his head. Tig walked in "Hey you two, we have trouble" Paisley and Juice looked to Tig, she let out a sigh "The Russians have Jax, and Ope. We need to get on this" Paisley nodded and followed Tig outside toward his bike.

She looked behind her to see Juice following closely "Do you want me to ride with you?" Juice nodded "I'd prefer that since I know you'd be safe". She just nodded, turning back, following him to his bike, she straddled behind him, her arms loosely hanging around his waist. Sirens began to wail and in entered, looking over her sunglasses Eli Roosevelt. He smirked, as he walked toward them, Clay yelled out "If your looking for fleet work, you're gonna have to make an appointment!" Eli continued to smile "Nah, just have some questions about your whereabouts last night." Clay placed his hand on his bike handle "You know we never left the reservation cause you were out front all night" Eli glanced down "Your daughter left with one of your guys" Clay looked toward, Paisley and Juice, as his face grew red "Well that's news to me". Paisley rolled her eyes "We came back here to fuck, didn't think it was necessary for that to happen at a wedding, it was pretty rough, and messy." Eli placed his hands on his belt buckle "You smell smoke?" Just then a fire truck blew it's horn and pulled into TM. 

Eli scanned over the clubhouse as he walked inside, stopping infront of the mug shots mounted on the wall.   
"You made your point, now it's time for you and the campfire girls to get the hell out" Clay spoke sternly  
Eli slowly turned around "There's no brothers on your wall. What's up with that?" Paisley shook her head "What's up is not having any brothers on the wall, we have no problem with Color." Eli took a few steps to Paisley "As long as it stays out of Charming I assume?" Clay leaned on the bar "Just do what you gotta do" Eli walked toward one of the firefighters, taking an axe from him. He then walked back toward the wall placing his hand against it "Now this feels warm. Could be electrical". Paisley looked on as Eli raised his arms above his head, and began smashing the ax into the wall. Juice felt Paisley tense as she watched the scene, her father's photo falling to the ground, he kept a firm grip on her, letting out a sigh, whispering softly "I'm sorry". Eli then headed into the chapel, and flung the Ax into the carved table, Chibs yelled out "Ah you piece of shit!"

They stood outside the clubhouse as Eli handed Clay a piece of paper "Nine code violations. 30 days to fix it. Good thing there wasn't a fire huh?" He smiled and walked away. Clay narrowed his eyes, ripping up the paper, walking to his bike, handing Unser the ripped up code violations. Paisley walked after Juice, they both climbed on the bike, they raced off following after Clay. 

When they reached their destination, Paisley glanced up seeing two Mexican guys already there.  
"Who are they?" Looking up at Juice   
"Our new business investors" Juice flashed his pearly white teeth at her. Paisley rested her head against his back, gently running her hands over his stomach, she felt his hand rest on hers "Come on" Paisley nodded, and felt Juice pull away, climbing off his bike, she followed after him, as they joined the guys. Romeo extended his hand to Paisley "Hi, I'm Romeo." Paisley took it smiling softly "Paisley, Clay's step daughter" Romeo nodded "Pleasure to meet you" he turned back to Clay, and Paisley hugged onto Jax then to Opie "You guys okay?" Jax ran his hand over his head "Not really" she just shook her head hugging him "Mom would've freaked if something were to have happened to you" Jax hugged Paisley tight, looking to Romeo "You guys lay down some serious shit" Romeo smirked "This relationship is very important to my organization" Paisley glanced over to Bobby who was studying Romeo closely, Clay sighed "Maybe we should cut one of them loose, let him bring this memory back to his pals" 

Jax walked toward one of the guys, clubbing him in the face with the butt of his gun, the man grunted as he fell to the ground "I volunteer this one", then shoved the man to Chibs, and Juice grabbed Paisley's hand, and walked her to his bike "Come on, let's get you home" Paisley nodded, following behind Juice, he got on his bike, and Paisley straddled behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Paisley felt the wind brush against her face, as they rounded a corner, her stomach filled with butterflies, as they pulled into the drive way at her house. Walking to the door, she slid the key into the lock, hearing the door click, she turned the door handle and proceeded in the house, the smell of cigarettes engulfed her, Juice stepped behind her "You okay?" Paisley shrugged "I guess so, I'm just tired." she proceeded into the house, Juice locked the door, scooping her up in his arms, Paisley let out a squeal as he dropped her on the sofa, and laid next to her "Just sleep, I'll be here" Paisley let out a soft sigh, nuzzling into Juice's chest, she felt his arms tight around her, she felt her eyes growing heavier, finally letting the sand man take her away


	41. Make Damn Sure

Paisley stood in the kitchen at Happy's aunt and Mothers house, looking around at all the old antiques, and pictures of Happy on the wall. She smiled some before stepping outside as Kozik, and Miles loaded up the guns into a truck. Happy stepped outside, leaning toward Paisley "Which dick head made breakfast?" He crossed his arms, Paisley smirked, pointing at Miles "That one" Happy narrowed his eyes "Miles! You gonna clean up that shit in there?" Miles glanced over his shoulder "can't your mom or aunt do it?" Happy curled his lip "They ain't your maids!" Miles shrugged "I figured we should load these first" Paisley shook her head "Miles… Happy hates messes, get in there" Miles nodded and headed off inside. Paisley and Happy walked inside, taking a seat on the sofa, Happy took a swing of his beer "Where's Juice?" Paisley shrugged "At the warehouse with the guys" Happy nodded "You still uh?" Paisley rolled her eyes "Yeah, we're still together" Happy nodded slowly before he spoke Kozik darted in "Dude… I have bad news!" Happy shot up from the sofa "Let's hear it" Kozik sighed looking down "I was playing ball with the blacks… and they knocked me over the head and took off with the guns…" Paisley stood up "You did what!" She stomped over to him, shoving him a little "Get those guns back!" Happy sat his beer down and pointed to Miles "Call Jax!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley paced back and forth waiting in Jax, Happy walked to her, placing his hand on her shoulder "He'll be here" Paisley nodded "I know". A few moments had passed when Paisley heard the motorcycles pull up, Jax rounded the corner with Opie, Tig, and Phil. Jax grabbed a hold of Kozik "Someone stealing our guns is a hiccup?" Tig shook his head, pulling off his glasses "Are you sitting me!" Paisley spoke up "They thought the truck was full of booze… only had one case of AR-15's." Jax let go of Kozik, looking at Paisley, his face grew red "Those guns are already sold, Pais!" He shook his head "The cartel is expecting all of them in two days!" Kozik stepped in front of Paisley and Jax "We get it!" Jax shoved Kozik, causing him to fall back onto Paisley who fell to the ground " no what you get is Jack by a bunch of ghetto babies, asshole!" Kozik helped up Paisley off the ground, and he looked at Jax, shoving him, Opie held back Jax, and Tig held back Kozik, Jax yelled over everyone "Let him go! Let him go!" Paisley screamed "All right! Save it for church! Let's just go get our guns back" Kozik stared at Jax "They aren't going to hit the streets with that shit. They will try and sell them" Jax narrowed his eyes, "Alright, shut up" he turned to Happy, and Happy cleared his throat "This hood? Only one place to do that, Vivaca. French fence" Jax pointed to Kozik "They better be there" the guys loaded on the their bikes, Paisley got behind Happy, resting her hands at his waist, as he pulled away.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jax and the guys parked their bikes, and walked across the street to a beautiful house. Paisley smiled softly as the approached a black woman who was sitting on the porch. Jax smiled "We had a truck get jacked a couple hours ago. We were thinking you maybe their first stop" Vivaca looked up from her potting soil "Do I look like I buy guns?" Paisley shrugged "Well perhaps you know the kids?" Kozik nodded "One goes by the name Brewster and he calls his buddy Frecks" Vivaca laughed "I got enough kids. Don't need to know anyone elses." She sat down her gardening tools "Look, if you want Ipads, microwaves, or organic vegetables. I'm your Nubian goddess. But guns… that's dirty business. Not my flow. Everybody around here knows that." She looked to her kids "Luther. Vandross. Show them out" Paisley looked toward Vivaca "Well if they do "Flow" your way we need to know." Vivaca smirked "the only thing you need to know is that my soil is in desperate need of aeration" Paisley held up her hands " wouldn't want to get between you and your dirt" they walked toward their bikes, Kozik glanced up at a white car driving toward them "That's them!" Jax pointed to Paisley "You stay here with Miles and Phil!" Paisley nodded watching the guys speed off after the two guys that stole from them. She turned to Miles, and Phil "Well… this will be fun" 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat on the porch with Miles, Phil, Vivaca, and her son's drinking lemonade, watching as Jax and the guys pull up. Jax walked toward Vivaca, and her son cocked his shot gun, Paisley looked up "Whoa! Easy! They just want to talk to your mom" Vivaca set her glass down "It's okay, boys" Jax smirked walking toward Vivaca "I appreciate you taking care of my sister and my crew" Vivaca nodded "They looked Alittle thirsty, and I don't like white boys and white girl spying on me" Jax fished around in his pocket, pulling out a wad of cash "Yeah, well, we tracked down the crew that jacked our guns." He tossed Vivaca the cash "They said they sold it to you" she waved the cash around "What is it with you guys? I told you I don't have your guns!" She tossed the cash back to Jax, and Opie spoke up from the back "Maybe your boys know something about it." Paisley glanced at the boys "Well? How about it boys? Taking on a little side biz your mama don't know about?" The boys looked down, Vivaca stood up smacking the boys across the head "You idiots!" Jax stepped forward and the guy cocked his gun again, Tig yelled out "Jax!" Shoving him out of the way, and Phil shoved the guy, and Miles covered Paisley. Vivaca screamed "Stop it right now!" She stepped down toward her boys "What the hell were you two cat-brained morons thinking?!?" The chubby son looked down "Sorry, mom. It was supposed to be a surprise" the other son spoke up "We were gonna get you that F-350 super duty, we know how much you love that truck Momma" The chubby son looked up "We even had the red one all picked out and shit" Vivaca looked at Jax "My apologies" Jax smirked, and bowed down, Vivaca yelled "Give them their guns!" Everyone went there separate ways, and Paisley climbed behind Kozik then engine came alive and they all drove off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived back at TM, Paisley climbed off Kozik's bike, she ran inside, seeing Juice sitting at the bar counter. His face was stone, before she reached him, Clay yelled "Church!" And Juice downed his shot and walked fast into the Chapel. Paisley cocked her head and turned back around, walking outside toward Gemma. She stood close to her mother, as Tara pulled in, getting out of her car, walking toward them, she stood on the left side of Gemma, looking toward Paisley "What's going on?" Gemma let out a sigh "Voting for the cartel" Tara's mouth dropped, and Paisley looked down "I only just found out today…" a few moments had passed and Bobby walked out to his bike, revving the engine and speeding off. Paisley glanced at Gemma then to Tara "It passed" she then zipped up her hoodie "Can I go home now?" Gemma placed a kiss on Paisley's cheek, and Tara hugged onto Paisley, whispering softly "We need to talk" Paisley nodded Hugging Tara back, and headed toward her car, loading in it she drove off toward her home. When she arrived home, she unlocked the door, and proceeded inside, shutting the door behind her, wandering around aimlessly, she finally found herself sitting on the sofa, shoving ice cream in her mouth "This is so bad..." Juice walked inside, Paisley glanced up "Hey" Juice didn't say anything just walked to the bathroom. Paisley heard the shower start and she dropped her head "Gotta make damn sure this family stays together"


	42. Sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapters, I've been trying to download new and improved notebooks and such for my phone so I can continue with the stories. The app I use ends up squishing everything together. Let me remind you... I type all of this up on my phone and it is not the easiest thing to do. So please bare with me for the time being until I can afford a new laptop. Thank you all to my readers.
> 
> Much love ♡

Paisley laid on the sofa, staring at the ceiling letting out a sigh. She rolled over staring at the large clock on the wall which read five-forty five, Juice had already gone back to the clubhouse. She wandered up the stairs, packing some clothes for the trip later on in the morning. She threw the back pack over her shoulder as she ran down the stairs, pulling her bleached blonde hair in a pony tail and walked outside, locking the door behind her. She climbed into her car, backed out of her driveway and headed toward TM.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat in the clubhouse, lacing up her doc martin boots, pulling her reaper hoodie over her head. She felt two arms wrap around her waist, she let out a squeal, and Juice let out a laugh, kissing the back of her head "Hey babe, sorry I left so soon" Paisley turned around wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. Juice kissed back, pressing his forehead against hers "You ready?" Paisley nodded "I'm all ready!" Juice smirked grabbing a hold of Paisley's hand and began walking out of the clubhouse and toward his bike. Paisley climbed behind Juice, pulling her sunglasses over her eyes, looking down at everyone, the Motorcycles started up, and they left one by one. Paisley wrapped her arms tightly around Juice, she smiled as the sunlight beat down on her face, the ride took forever, taking a couple stops due to Clay's hands, when they finally got to Arizona it was dark, they were Greeted by the members of SAMTAZ at a truck stop. Paisley waited until the bike was shut off before she climbed off, she walked toward Clay "Your hands okay?" Clay smiled some, then nodded "Yeah, they will be fine" With that Paisley pulled off her hoodie, her skinny jeans resting on her hips, and her tank top barely covering her waist. She laid the hoodie upon Juice's bike, and followed after the guys. Clay extended his hand to Armando, Armando took a hold of Clay's hand pulling him in for a hug "Prez" Clay said. Paisley stood awkwardly next to Jax, Bobby turned to Armando "Sorry to hear about little Paul" Clay looked off "Yeah, man, condolences." Armando shrugged it off "Yeah, thanks. Awful shit" another SAMTAZ member spoke up "broke our hearts" a silence grew upon the group, before Clay spoke again "so, uh, meeting Romeo tomorrow at the Expo, 10:00 am." Armando shoved his hands in his pockets "SAMTAZ, ready to protect and serve"   
Paisley looked at Armando "You sure the truck is good here tonight?" Armando smirked at her "Absolutely beautiful. No cops, no scumbags." Juice walked over, draping his gloved hand on Paisley's bare hip, as a fight broke out across the parking lot, Paisley smirked at Armando then pointed across the parking lot, as one of his guys and another man were fighting "Well, seems to me some scum bags are already here" Armando looked over his shoulder "Benny! Handle it" Benny nodded walking off toward the two guys fighting. The guy who was dealing punched the SAMTAZ member and began to run off, and Tig ran after him, tackling him to the ground, and the guys girlfriend ran up jumping on Tig's back "Get off him!" She sunk her teeth into Tig's neck, and he let out a scream, Paisley broke away from Juice's grip, running to Tig, grabbing a hold of the girl by the shoulders, pulling her off Tig, and slamming her against the pavement. Paisley straddled her, punching her once square in the nose, causing it to bleed "Don't ever mess with us, you hear?" The girl screamed, as blood poured from her nose and she nodded, Paisley felt someone pull her up, she glanced behind her seeing Juice "Chibs taught you well" she smiled "I guess so", and brushed her knees off watching the girl scurry to her feet and run off. Paisley and Juice walked back to the group, She felt Tig pull her in for a hug "My hero!" Paisley laughed hugging back "Crank I assume" Tig nodded "Yupp" she looked at Clay "This has been what's going on? Crank?" Clay looked at Armando "You're dealing here?" Huff spoke up "It ain't a risk. We own the spot" Paisley's mouth dropped open "It ain't a risk?" Jax stepped forward "We have a truck here, full of automatic weapons, douche bag" Paisley shook her head "That's a life sentence for everyone involved. And you have the club roll up in your damn crank den? Seriously? You are fucking idiotic morons" Armando raised his hands "Hey, Hey, Hey. Easy baby" Paisley narrowed her eyes "What?!?!" Armando pointed to Clay "You guys are muling. So we're selling. Same shit" Clay stepped up beside Paisley "Shut it down" as he began to walk away Armando spoke up "Sorry ese" which caused Clay to stop and turn around, staring at Armando "Not your club… Not your call" everyone went their separate ways.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning fast approached, Paisley sat outside the clubhouse while the guys were in chapel, she took a drag from her cigarette, and leaned against the wall. She heard the door open, and out walked the members of SAMCRO, she smiled seeing Juice head toward her, he wrapped his arm around her "Ready for the Expo babe?" Paisley smiled "Yes I am sweetie" she waited for Juice to climb on his bike. Paisley followed shortly after him she pressed her breasts against his back, and wrapped her arms around his waist, she felt the bike come alive, Juice waited for the rest of the guys to begin to head out, and he followed after them. When they arrived at the Expo, Paisley walked with Juice hand in hand, following behind the guys as they made their way through the crowd. Clay stopped and looked around, he turned to Juice "Go check us in. Make it official" Juice nodded placing a kiss on Paisley's cheek before heading off. Paisley stood between Jax and Clay, looking around, stopping at Bobby who shut his pocket watch "Romeo doesn't seem like the kind of guys who runs late" Jax smiled, rolling his eyes "Relax. He'll be here" they stopped again, and Paisley glanced to Jax "You okay?" Jax gave a shrug "I've been thinking about this crank move." Paisley cocked her head, as Jax continued "Armando said they passed the vote four months ago, that is literally right after little Paul was killed and Reggie quit" Paisley looked at Clay "Reggie quit?" Clay nodded "Sorry princess, I forgot to tell you. We just found out this morning" Clay looked back to Jax "You think that had something to do with this drug move?" Jax nodded, crossing his arms over his chest "Little Paul would've never signed off on Crank" Paisley cut in "Reggie was a lifer. Him just walking away doesn't make any sense." Chibs walked to the group "Jax and Pais are right Clay. Something is way too fishy here" Clay let out a long sigh "What are you thinking?" Jax shrugged "two no's easily sway it the other way" Paisley lowered her voice "Someone is clearing the opposition, then?" Jax stared at Paisley, concern growing in his eyes "I don't know, but it's worth tracking down Reggie, asking him why he quit." Clay nodded in agreement with Jax "Let's go find Reggie" Paisley looked over at SAMTAZ "we got to shut this crank thing down, send a message to the other charters that we don't deal" Clay rolled his eyes and walked off when Tig whispered that the Cartel was there. Paisley stood back by Bobby, and he mumbled "Every business needs shipping and selling. You cannot separate the two" Clay turned back around walking back to Bobby "I got a wife that says shit without saying shit. Grow a sack Elvis." Bobby pulled his sunglasses off "Armando is right. Muling and dealing. Same goddamn thing" Clay and Bobby were face to face before Paisley and Tig stepped in "Boys. Not the place" Paisley walked off with Bobby and Tig walked off with Clay. Paisley stood next to Bobby as Jax and Clay walked back, "We have a tail. The sooner we lose it, safer the mexicans feel." Armando turned to Huff "Call Fierro. We'll take 'em down the Vesper Trail." Huff nodded "You got it" Armando turned back to Clay "you guys, follow us." Paisley walked to Juice, kissing his cheek "You ready for this?" Juice let out a laugh "Of course I am" Paisley climbed on Juice's bike, pulling her sunglasses over her eyes, wrapping her arms back around Juice the bikes roared, and the drove off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley clenched onto Juice's waist as they sped down the road, she looked next to her at the SAMTAZ member, he smirked and she felt Juice speed up, as they went flying down the road, she blonde hair whipping around. They approached a abandoned gas station, Armando and Huff got off their bikes, after parking them and drove a truck loaded with grease in the middle of the road, they shoved the grease off the truck and Armando made his way back to his bike, and Huff began to fire shots Into the barrels causing them to explode. Huff loaded back on his bike, and yelled over to Clay "That's how we do it in Mexizona, Mr. Crow." With that everyone sped off leaving the tail behind. Paisley let out a laugh as she gripped onto Juice, they split up from SAMTAZ and made their way to find Reggie.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang as Clay and everyone walked inside the pet store where Reggie was working. Paisley looked around at the animals, before looking up, as Reggie rounded the corner holding a bag of rabbit feed. Reggie went wide eyed, looking at Paisley, he heard boots approach and Juice stopped beside Paisley "Reggie?" Reggie reached inside his jacket grabbing a gun, he yelled behind him "Bunny! Get in the back" a woman slowly walked in the back, Paisley kept a grip on her glock, and Clay spoke up "Never pegged you for an animal lover, reg" Reggie glanced at Jax as he grabbed a glass orb from the counter "What do you want?" Jax smirked "Just wanted to say Hello, man. Missed you in SAMTAZ" Reggie looked at Clay "I'm out. Good standing. He showed his arm to Clay, and his back "Inks all black" Paisley cleared her throat "Why'd you walk away?" Reggie spit venom at Paisley "None of your damn business" he motioned his head to the door "Now get out of here" Jax's face grew red "Come on man. Don't talk to my sister that way" Reggie stood there, his face stone cold, and Jax threw the glass orb at the fish tank, The fish tank shattered. Reggie grabbed for his gun again, and Paisley pulled hers out, pointing it to Reggie "No, No, NO!" She cocked the gun, and Juice stepped back. Jax chuckled "Weeks after little Paul was killed SAMTAZ passed a crank vote." Reggie swallowed hard, and Paisley leaned across the counter "That have anything to do with why you patched out?" Reggie still remained quiet, Clay rolled his eyes "Hey Tig, you in the mood for some stew?" Tig nodded "Yeah, Yeah" he picked up a rabbit, and held his switch blade to the rabbits throat "Mmm, Hasenpfeffer, man" Reggie spoke "All right" Tig sat the rabbit back in the enclosed area, and Jax turned back to Reggie "Why'd you quit?" There was moment of silence and Reggie sighed " have found out I was banging little paul's old lady." Tig made a face "Ellen?! Jesus man!" Clay spoke "So what happened?" Reggie looked to Clay "Huff kept quiet, said he didn't want to ruin Paul's marriage" Paisley stood up "Saving it for leverage" Reggie nodded and continued "Little Paul and I got work there was a cook house out on Copperhead. Shook down the skinheads that were running it, found out Huff and Benny had set it up. Used the clubs weight to get it done and nobody at the table had any idea that it was happening." Paisley just shook her head in disbelief, as Reggie continued "We then got a call from Huff and Benny saying Little Paul had been gunned down by Mexican bangers. No other witnesses" Jax cleared his throat, his voice calm "When you threatened to out him, Huff played the leverage." Reggie nodded "Yeah, Huff said he was gonna tell the gang that I was banging Ellen, I'd be drummed out and Ellen'd get shunned - no compensation. Nobody to look out after her. I didn't want it to ruin her life too. I walked away." Bobby sighed "Well once you and little Paul were gone, Huff voted it in legit." Juice's phone rang, and Paisley looked at him "Cartel?" Juice nodded and walked off answering the call. Reggie looked to Clay "Look I don't want this getting back to the club" Clay gave a shrug "I can't make that promise. I can promise you we'll take care of Ellen" Reggie nodded and Juice came forth "Hey, Luis just called. Romeo wants to meet" Clay nodded to Juice "Get us a 20 on the skin heads will ya?" Juice nodded "Can do" they headed out, Paisley waved bye to Reggie as she walked off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stopped on the side of the road, Paisley just sat on Juice's bike, while Clay and the others talked business with Romeo. She sighed as the sun beat down on her pale skin, a few moments had passed and the guys wandered back to their bikes, loaded on them and speeding off. Back at the club house, Paisley continued to be left out of the loop, sitting at the bar as a crow Eater slid her a beer, she smiled sweetly at Paisley "You an old lady?" Whispered the crow Eater, Paisley took a swing of her beer, sitting it down "I might as well be, I'm with the one with the mohawk" she watched as the crow Eater leaned over the bar counter, glancing down at Juice, she leaned up full of excitement "Oh he's cute!" Paisley laughed, "Yeah, he can be from time to time." She heard the door open, and Chibs walked in holding a skinhead by the shirt, she cocked her head and Chibs gave her an eye roll. A few mintues had passed and the guys wandered out the door, Paisley sat her now empty beer bottle on the counter, leaving a five dollar bill, and followed after the guys.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They followed behind the truck full of automatic weapons, Paisley shivered against Juice's back, she felt his hand touch hers, giving it a soft rub before he pulled away to put his hand back on the handle bar. They stopped at a auto repair yard, and Juice sat back with Chibs, Paisley looked around at the sight watching the SAMTAZ members unloading the truck. She shook her head at everyone handling the guns, then watched as Romeo opened a box full of uncut Colombian cocaine, she looked at Juice, whispering softly "This is going to get someone killed Juice" he nodded "I know…" she turned to Bobby who was just shaking his head, turned and walked away. Paisley let out a sigh looking to Jax as the guys began to load it up into the truck, she climbed off Juice's bike, and walked after Bobby, she found him off behind some cars smoking as cigarette, she stopped beside him, and he passed the cigarette to her, he mumbled softly "The reaper will get someone now" she nodded watching Juice load up the truck with the other guys "Protect the ones you love Paisley" she turned back to Bobby "I'm going to try


	43. True Love

The guys pulled into their ware house parking lot, she glanced over Juice's shoulder, seeing Alvarez waiting on them. They parked the bikes, Juice climbed off his bike, walking away from the crowd, Paisley went to follow after him, but he pointed her to stay back, she cocked her head, and walked back toward Clay and Jax. Jax pulled Alvarez in for a hug, and Alvarez spoke "Cut and Pack won't be ready until tomorrow" Clay nodded "I guess we're babysitting then" Alvarez nodded "I'll set up the pick-up" he turned walking away, and Jax stared at one of the Mayans who just stood there, he yelled "Hey amigo!" Alvarez turned looking at Jax "You forgetting something?" Alvarez smirked "They are just here to help" Jax shook his head "Thanks. We can handle it" he shoved a cigarette in his mouth, and Alvarez looked on "Once that shipment hits north Cali, keeping it safe lands on me." He stepped toward Jax, and Paisley stepped infront of Jax, staring at Alvarez "One guy" Alvarez smirked looking at Paisley "Tough girl" he looked to Clay, and Clay just grinned "What she said. One guy." Alvarez nodded "Rafi, stick around, Huh?" Rafi gave a head nod watching Alvarez walk off. Jax walked toward Miles "Miles, lock those crates in the gun room. No one gets in" Miles nodded "Alright" Paisley pointed to Phil, and Rat "Phil is stationed out front and Rat out back" Miles nodded again "Got it" Clay yelled out "Alright! Everybody go home and grab some sleep, be at the clubhouse by noon!" Paisley looked at Juice who was still on the phone, he glanced at her and he said something into the phone, hanging it up. Juice made his way over to Paisley kissing her softly "I need to go get piss tested. Ride home with Chibs" Paisley kissed back, and nodded "Okay… I'll see you later?" Juice smiled "Of course" he walked to his bike, starting it up, and drove off. Paisley glanced at Chibs, who was holding out a helmet "Let's go love" she walked over taking the helmet from his hands, placing it on her head, and climbed behind him, wrapping her arms around him, she felt the bike come alive, and he drove off. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat on her bar stool at the clubhouse, spinning around waiting for chapel to be done. She stopped when she heard the guys begin to pour out, filling the clubhouse, no sign of Clay or Piney. She felt her hair being pulled, she turned around seeing Juice smiling ear to ear 

"Hey" Paisley smiled back rubbing her thumb gently across his face 

"Hey baby" Juice leaned over the bar, pressing his lips to hers, and Paisley kissed back "What took you so long to get back" 

Juice felt a lump form in his throat, and he looked down at his hands "Oh the police station was just packed is all" 

Paisley smiled cocked her head to the side, "Oh well, okay" she grabbed a hold of his hand, kissing the tops of them.

The door opened to the clubhouse, and Tara walked in. She looked toward Paisley and motioned her head to follow her back outside. Paisley stood and followed after Tara. 

Tara bit onto her thumb, holding a folder to her chest "You need to take these" she shoved the folder to Paisley.   
Paisley looked down at the folder then back to Tara "What is this?" 

Tara sighed "I found them in Jax's stuff when he came home from Belfast. They are letters from JT to Maureen Ashby." 

Paisley glanced down at the folder again, running her hand gently over the top of it  
"Why are you giving them to me?" 

Tara looked around for a split moment making sure the coast was still clear,   
"Those are the original letters, I made copies as well. He was your father. And Gemma is after them." 

Paisley let out a chuckle, before tucking the folder under her shirt "I promise you, nobody will touch them."   
Tara pulled Paisley in for a hug, whispering softly "I hid the other copies in the storage locker, in a box with your name on it" 

Paisley gave a nod before pulling away, hearing footsteps approach, Jax stopped beside them, smiling.

"What are you two doing?" He placed a cigarette in his mouth 

Paisley smirked handing him a lighter "I'm just happy to finally have a sister."

"Yeah, I'm sure you are thrilled to have a sister, Pais" he took the lighter from her hand, lighting up his cigarette.

Bobby came out of the clubhouse like a bat out of hell, stopping next to Jax, waiting for Tara to leave. Tara and Jax kissed and she headed back to St. Thomas.

"You told Clay I was banging Luann?" Bobby crossed his arms over his chest, staring at Jax. 

Jax shook his head, "No, man. The sheriff did give Otto a name-Yours" he took a puff from his cigarette "We're protecting you" he exhaled slowly.

Bobby sighed, running his hands through his hair "Shit… Otto knows?" He looked at Jax.

Paisley nodded "Yeah. Look obviously, we know you didn't kill Luann" 

Bobby shrugged staring off Into the distant "Sheriffs got my DNA. Why haven't they questioned me?" He glanced between Paisley and Jax. They both shrugged.

Paisley grabbed a hold of Bobby's face, staring him in the eyes "They are just fishing, Bobby. Roosevelt knows that your DNA doesn't prove you killed Luann, so he's just stirring shit up." 

Jax flicked the butt of his cigarette away "Probably seeing if Otto reacts, and maybe gives you up on something else."

"Otto would never turn on the club" Bobby voice was now low, he looked at his feet. 

Paisley sighed, looking around "If anything could do it, it would be Luann. You guys have got to end this… Today" Jax and Bobby gave a nod as Clay walked outside 

"Get a twenty on Georgie" Clay yelled as he walked toward his bike. "I got to head up to Unser's" 

Paisley walked after Clay "What's going on?"

Clay shook his head "Nothing, I just got to lock down a truck for the next shipment" 

Jax shoved his hands in his pockets "You have to do that now?" 

Clay stopped in his tracks, looking a Yeah Jax "Yeah I do" he began walking again.

Jax and Paisley stopped walking and watched as Clay disappeared into the Garage.  
They looked at one another and turned back around. Paisley wandered down the hallway toward Juice's room, she shut the door behind her and grabbed her bag from under Juice's bed, and pulled the folder out from under her shirt. She glanced at the folder, hugging onto it, tears swelling in her eyes, she shoved the folder inside the bag and shoved it back under the bed. She sat there for a few moments, gathering herself before heading back down to the clubhouse.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat inside Lyla's dressing room with Bobby, Jax, Opie, and Lyla. She smiled at all the sexy clothing 

"You wear all of this?" Paisley pointed at the clothing.

Lyla let out a laugh "Of course. Maybe you should give it a try"

Paisley raised up her hands, shaking her head "No way!" 

The guys chuckled before going back to the other conversation.

Lyla exhaled the smoke from her lungs "Georgie is out of the film Biz, he's doing some kind of high end sex toy thing." 

Paisley snickered "Sex toy?" 

Opie reached around taking Lyla's cigarette, and put it out 

Lyla nodded, and crossed her legs over one another "He talked to Dondo about Ima and I doing something with the Saffron sisters, but I passed" 

"Dondo is her producer-director, she's under contract" Opie said clearing his throat.

Jax stood up from his chair "Let's go talk to Dondo"   
Lyla followed after Bobby, and Jax looked at Opie and Paisley who stayed seated 

"I'm not going out there, Jax" Paisley leaned back in her chair 

And Opie looked to Jax "I'm not watching"  
Jax nodded and headed out the door.

Paisley stared at Opie as he began fiddling around with Lyla's stuff, opening up a box with some random things in it. He threw the box in a little plastic cabinet, and Paisley lifted her head looking at Opie who was now holding a birth control pack, and plan b pills.  
He slowly looked up at Paisley, his eyes swelled with tears, and he shoved things off her vanity. Paisley just looked down at her hands… not saying one word to Opie. She finally stood up and wandered out of the dressing room and down the hall way toward the set. She heard familiar voices, and she watched Ima whip a gun out from under her coat. 

"I didn't do anything!" She yelled out loud.

Jax screamed "Hey! Whoa!" He raised his hands.

Georgie grabbed Ima by the arm taking a hold of the gun, and firing a shot into the ground, before taking off down the hall way. Paisley took off after him down the hall way, and he fired as few more shots. Paisley whipped around a few wooden crates staked upon one another, and tackler Georgie to the floor, Jax and Chibs ran up behind her and Juice came out of nowhere, kicking him square in the mouth. Juice grabbed up Paisley, checking her over

"You okay?" He looked at her elbows, and arms.

Paisley let out a laugh "I'll be fine, I lived with Jax my whole life I know how to tackle people."

Juice brushed a few strands of hair away from Paisley's face "Alright, just making sure my baby girl doesn't get hurt"

He looked at Jax who had a hold of Georgie, and Bobby ran toward Georgie

"Let me at the cock sucker!" Bobby yelled, his fist connecting with Georgie's face

Georgie let out a groan and Jax yelled "Bobby!" And Chibs and Tig grabbed Bobby off Georgie. A few moments had passed and they got Georgie tied up, and gaged. 

Juice's phone went off and Paisley looked at him, he pulled his phone out and texted back.

"Everything okay?" Paisley looked at up Juice with concern 

Juice nodded "Yeah, just some trouble at clear passages" 

"Well, go a head and go, we got this" Chibs spoke up from behind him.

Juice smiled before pulling over his hoodie "Thanks man" he placed a kiss on Paisley's forehead "I'll see you later tonight"

"You got it" Paisley smiled watching him walk off into the darkness.

Paisley stared as Georgie began to wake, and Clay made his way around the corner.

"He's not talking, Clay" Paisley spoke up, passing a joint back to Tig.

Clay ripped the ball gag from Georgie's mouth and Georgie began talking 

"Jesus christ, Clay. Cam you talk some sense into these psychos?" Georgie begged, licking his lips to wet them down.

Clay smiled "Hey, these are my rational guys, and daughter" 

Paisley laughed "Yeah, we are the rational ones, because if we get Happy down here, that ball gag takes on a whole new meaning" she took the joint back from Tig, inhaling sharply.

Georgie looked at Clay "I didn't kill Luann" 

"Yes you did" Clay said sternly, he glanced over at Jax. 

Jax stood up making his way toward Georgie   
"Let's do it"   
Jax wrapping a towel around Georgie's neck, and Bobby placed a gun to his head.

Georgie screamed out "Clay! No! I got millions! I can give you anything!"

Paisley laughed "Wow those sex dolls must be selling like sex dolls!" She elbowed Clay who began laughing with her. 

"Dream dolls! I got Asian backing, billionaire sex freaks!" Georgie spoke fast. 

"I got this" Bobby cocked the gun.

Clay held out his hand "Hold it." He stepped to Georgie "These asians… they looking for any other investments?" 

Georgie nodded his head fast, his eyes bugging from his head "All the time!" 

"He telling the truth?" Clay looked over his shoulder toward Dondo, and Dondo crossed his arms over his chest "Yeah. The Natsuki family. Huge Japanese money"

Clay turned and walked away, Paisley cocked her head, looking at Bobby, and Jax. they went after Clay

"What are we doing here?" Bobby whispered loudly, as he met up with Clay.

"I think maybe we can use Georgie" Clay looked back over at Georgie, then to Paisley and Bobby. 

"You talking about the Asians?" Paisley asked confused, and leaned on her hip.

Clay nodded "Yeah, Gemma found out there is a ticking clock on Charming heights, Hales still looking for investors. If Georgie can front load his guys, make Hale think they're his salvation" he looked at Paisley, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

Paisley rolled her eyes "And then we pull them out at the last minute?" 

"All we got to do us convince city council to stomp on Hales dream" he smirked, showing off his pearly white teeth. 

Jax sighed "And what do we tell Otto?" 

Clay looked over at Bobby "You mean, what does Bobby tell Otto?" 

"You tell him the truth, tell him we need Georgie alive for a minute. That's a post dated check" Jax ran his hands over his head, and looked to Clay 

"As soon as we shut down Hale, we cut Georgie's heart out" Paisley excitedly screamed out and clapping her hands together. 

Jax looked at Paisley "What the fuck did Happy turn you into?" 

Paisley rolled her eyes, and playfully punching Jax in the arm "Shut up!"  
They walked back to Georgie to release him for the time being.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley crawled out of Juice's bed letting out a sigh realizing Juice never made it to bed. She slipped on a pair of Juice's boxers, and one of his shirts, she wandered down the hallway toward the main room.   
She walked behind the bar and started some coffee, a few moments had passed and she poured herself a mug of coffee. Wandering to the front of the bar she climbed into her seat, pulling her legs to her chest, and took a small sip of the coffee. 

"Morning darling" Chibs entered the room, and rubbed Paisley messed up hair, walking back behind the bar, and pouring himself a cup of coffee as well. 

Paisley smiled at Chibs "Sorry if it's strong, I forgot you stay here now" she adjusted her legs so they fit on the chair.

"It tastes fine, you make swell coffee, love." He took a drink from his mug "Where's Juice?" 

Paisley shrugged, stretching her shirt over her knees, "He didn't come back last night like he promised" she grabbed a cigarette from the lone pack that was sitting on the counter, placing it in her mouth, lighting it up, and taking a long drag.

Chibs leaned against the counter staring at Paisley's legs as they slipped out from under the shirt, he shook his head before smiling at her "You want breakfast?" 

Paisley laughed holding up the coffee cup, and cigarette "breakfast of Champions, dear" she took another drag, and exhaled.

Jax walked into the clubhouse, looking at Paisley, sitting at the bar "You better be wearing pants!" He pointed at her shirt which was covering the boxers.

Paisley raised her middle finger up, and pushed her finished coffee mug away from her with her free hand, she slid off the bar stool, and pulled up her shirt "I never sit on a bar stool without pants on. The croweaters in here are disgusting!" 

Jax smirked, shaking his head, covering his eyes "Okay okay! You have pants on!" He uncovered his eyes, and walked behind the bar, as one of the prospects spoke up.

"You looking for Ope?" The prospect looked up from stocking the fridge, staring at Jax.

"Why? Is he here?" Jax cracked open a beer, taking a swing, leaning his back against the counter 

The prospect nodded "Yeah. Dorm." He went back to stocking the fridge and Jax looked at Paisley, making a confused face. Paisley shrugged her shoulder and watched Jax head off down the hall way toward Ope's dorm.

Paisley walked off outside, taking a seat on the picnic bench, she pulled up her shirt, poking her MAYHEM tattoo arched above her belly button. she lifted her head as she heard footsteps coming toward the door, she glanced up seeing Jax walk outside, shoving a cigarette in his mouth. Paisley tossed her lighter to him "What's up?" 

Jax lit up his cigarette taking a seat next to Paisley "Ope was tapping Ima." Paisley rolled her eyes in disgusting, her lip curling. 

"Why does she have to be a whore?" Paisley clenched her fists together along with her teeth, her face grew red.

"It wasn't just her fault, I played a part in it" Opie spoke as he walked out after overhearing Paisley and Jax.

Paisley felt her mouth drop "You have a family, Man!" She shook her head "You have a new wife!" She stood up walking to Opie "You getting your dick sucked by a crow Eater is going to cause some big problems!" She stopped in front of Opie glaring at him.

"I know…" Opie hung his head in disgust with himself. 

"Do you?" Jax walked toward Opie, patting Paisley's back to cool her down.

Opie looked up in the air, and then lowered his face back to meet Jax's and Paisley's face "I found birth control, and morning after pills…This whole time I've been trying to have kids, she's been killing it!" He gritted his teeth, looking down.

Paisley was still pissed, she crossed her arms infront of her and narrowed her eyes at Opie "And tapping that bitch is going to solve everythin, Ope?" 

Opie walked passed Paisley and Jax, taking a seat on the picnic table, he looked up at Paisley smirking "It worked for your brother, and you sleep with people all the time!" 

Paisley threw her hands in the air "I'm not married! Or have a crow! I'm "with" Juice. And what problems Jax causes in marriage are his problems. But don't make your problems lay within the club!"

With that Paisley walked back into the clubhouse, heading down to Juice's room. She pulled on her skinny jeans, and a black misfits tanktop, and pulled on her converse. She shut the door, locking it behind her as she pulled it shut. She wandered back to the front and climbed on Tig's bike

"You ready babe!" Tig yelled out as he walked toward Paisley, putting on his helmet. 

Paisley threw her fist in the air "LET'S get to that ware house dude!"   
Tig laughed and climbed infront of Paisley, starting up his bike, it roared to life and Paisley smiled wrapping her arms around his waist, he followed after Jax and Clay making their way to the ware house.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the warehouse, Paisley smiled seeing Juice walking up toward her, she looked at his clothes realizing how dirty they were. Cocking her head to the side, she noticed something was very off about Juice this morning. She brushed it off and made her way to her man, Juice embraced Paisley in a hug, and he buried his face in her shoulder, his arms tightly secured around her waist. 

"You okay, Juice?" Paisley pulled his face, so his gaze met hers, she stared into his huge brown eyes. 

Juice gave a nod, smiling some "Yeah I'm okay, just had a long night is all" he said in a whisper, Paisley could barely hear him. 

Paisley pulled away from the hug, "Come on, the Mayans are here to get the shit" she grasped Juice's hand, pulling him with her.

They entered the warehouse, and made their way toward the unlocked storage portion of the warehouse, Mayans and the Sons were inside, Clay glanced to Paisley 

"We all here and a counted for?" Clay asked as he took a quick glance through the room, watching as all the heads nodded up and down. 

They began counting the cocaine bricks one by one, placing the counted bricks on the table, laid out for everyone, Chibs laid the last one on the table and looked to Opie 

"That's it?" Chibs glanced looking down inside the crate, seeing no trace of the last brick of cocain, he shook his head "We are one brick light, Boys" 

"What are you talking about?" Clay stepped forward, glancing at the cocaine then back to Chibs waiting for an answer.

Chibs inhaled, growing agitated "I'm talking about there should be thirty keys here." He looked to Clay 

Both Paisley and Alvarez answered together  
"Only twenty nine" they glanced at one another before turning back to the cocain and the current problem.

"Yeah" Chibs spoke, glancing at Alvarez, and then looked to Paisley. Paisley looked to Jax, and Jax looked to Clay, Silence grew among the group. Paisley looked down thinking to herself "This was a serious Problem… and someone was going to die"


	44. 50 Ways To Say Goodbye

Still standing inside the warehouse, silence was still present, and finally Alvarez spoke up

"Then why am I only looking at twenty nine. I'm one light." Alvarez looked at Chibs then to Clay then back to the twenty nine bricks of cocaine on the table.

"Then why don't you ask your boy here" Paisley yelled across the room, at Alvarez, when he glanced at her, she pointed her finger at Rafi. 

Alvarez smirked "Girls like you should learn they're place. Not your business Mama." He watched Paisley's face grow red, and she began tapping her foot. Alvarez turned his attention back to Jax 

"Ask your boys where the last key is. If it's put back, no trouble." Alvarez remained calm through the whole process. 

"No, we didn't the blow, dude" Juice yelled out, as he rubbed Paisley's shoulder, trying to keep her calm.

"Well somebody did, and I want it found today." Alvarez watched on as Juice kept his focus on Paisley 

Juice looked up from Paisley "It was all there before ten." He walked toward Alvarez "I came by after I hit the weed shop, and did a walk through" he pointed over to Rafi "Ask him" 

Rafi narrowed his eyes at Juice, then looked over to Alvarez "Yeah, he was here at nine thirty" 

"So you were the last one here then?" Alvarez asked calmly.

Paisley and Jax immediately looked to Juice, and he scoffed, a smile laid upon his lips "Oh yeah, I stuck a key of blow down my pants and just walked out. DOUCHE BAG!" 

Alvarez walked toward Juice and Chibs grabbed a hold of him "Alright, that's enough!" 

Jax laid his fist into the side of Rafi's face, and all hell began to break loose. Paisley stood next to Clay as the fight broke out. Clay shook his head, handing Paisley a gun, she looked down at it with concern. She turned to Clay and he just smiled.

"Fire away, princess" Clay smiled toward her and pointed to the ceiling.

"WHOA! calm down!" Tig yelled over all the noise.

Paisley raised the gun above her head, firing a single shot into the air BANG! and everyone stopped fighting. They all looked over at Paisley as she still held the gun over her head her eyes shut tightly. 

"Now! Killing each other ain't gonna solve anything" Clay's voice was now loud, and very aggressive. He grabbed the gun from Paisley's hand, and placed it on the table. He looked to Tig, and nodded.

"Come on, let's go. Get out." Tig yelled out, causing Everyone to file out of the room, leaving only Jax, Clay, and Alvarez inside the warehouse.

Paisley sat on the ground, she heard Jax yell out "Paisley!" She shot up from her spot, and wandered back toward the warehouse, meeting up with Jax 

"Happy is on his way up. I need you to stay here with him" Jax's voice was hard, and stern. He looked at her waiting for an answer 

"Okay… I guess he's gonna need some help with some things?" Paisley asked as she kicked a lone rock, she stared at Jax 

Jax rested his hands on the back of his neck and exhaled "This is ridiculous." 

"I know, Jax" she hugged onto him, attempting to make him feel better. She felt Jax squeeze her back, before pulling away and headed back Into the warehouse.

A few moments had passed and Happy walked inside the room, his eyes landed upon Paisley, who was sitting at the table with Miles. 

"Why are you In here?" Happy huffed as he sat his duffel bag down on the table, not meeting Paisley's gaze. 

"Because I was told to stay in here" Paisley rolled her eyes, and grabbed a hammer from the cabinet. 

Tig walked in "We ready in here?" He winked 

Happy gave a slight nod and Paisley yelled out, smacking the hammer off her palm "All ready!" 

Tig just smiled and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Paisley leaned in toward Miles "We're really not going to hit ya, just make it seem that way" she smiled sweetly at Miles, and pulled away. 

Happy slammed the hammer off the table and Miles let out a scream "No! No!" 

Paisley covered her mouth as she laughed, Happy looked over at her, a smile rolled across his lips and slammed the hammer down again, Miles screamed again "No! Oh god!"

Moments passed, and Paisley put some bandaids on Miles hands to make it look more realistic.

Miles smiled at Paisley "I can't believe I just did that" he looked at his hands, and chuckled. 

"You did good for the club" she kissed his cheek, and Miles blushed a deep red. They both stood up and walked off. Paisley stopped infront of Happy, she seen Juice's face, he looked very concerned. 

"You're next!" Happy's voice startled Paisley, she left her thoughts and was brought back to the real world. She looked up seeing Rat Boy still sitting down next to Jax.

"We didn't take the blow, man" he exclaimed, he threw his arms out in front of him, and stared at Jax. 

"Tell that to Happy and Paisley" Clay calmly spoke from across the room, he leaned against the wall, staring at Rat Boy. 

"This is bullshit! I'm not going be taken a part by two psychos!" Rat yelled out, and he stood up pointed to Happy and Paisley.

"Come on, clay! He didn't take it. None of us did." Phil cried out, he walked to Clay and Jax stood up, shoving Phil away from Clay.

Paisley bit onto her lower lip watching as things escalate quickly, she looked at Juice his eyes on Jax. She then turned looking up at Happy, he looked down at her and sighed.

"This is crazy" Phil mumbled as he looked down at his feet. 

A phone rang off in the distant, and Paisley looked to Phil then to Rat Boy 

"We are waiting, boys" she waved her index finger back and forth herself and Happy with a smile on her face, and Happy spun the hammer in the palm of his gloved hand.

Phil and Rat Boy looked at one another, and Jax finally let out a sigh.

"Maybe there is a simpler way to do this." Jax crossed his arms over his chest, looking at Rat Boy and Phil. 

Tig shut his phone "Clay. I got a thing at T.M."

Clay rubbed his eyes with his hands, and looked at Tig, making a confused face "What's so important?" 

"My uh… my kid just showed up" he answered Clay back, as he ran a hand through the fluffy mess of hair on his head.

"Which one?" Paisley yelled out, peeking her head from behind Phil.

"The crazy one" Tig said with a half smile.

Jax smirked, turning his attention to Tig "So which one would that be?" 

A chuckle formed through the group, Tig shrugged "Yeah, I know" 

Clay shooed Tig off and Bobby spoke up "I'm going with him" he motioned to Tig, and Clay nodded "I think we got things here handled" 

"In the gun room… Now" Clay said as he walked passed Phil and Rat Boy, Jax followed behind Clay, and Paisley and Happy sunk back inside the gun room. 

Paisley sat in the chair inside the gun room, staring at the table as a glock laid in the center. 

"It's about commitment, Your love for the club, you get through this… We'll know you had nothing to do with the missing brick." Jax leaned on the palm of his hands against the table, he cleared his throat, his eyes reverting back and forth between Phil and Rat Boy.

"If you can't, Pussy out" Paisley smiled sweetly, as she looked down at her nails. 

Opie rolled his eyes "means you ain't straight with why you're here." He leaned back, straightening out his back, "It also means you probably ripped us off" 

"Is there really a bullet in there?" Phil asked as he stared at the gun, before slowly raising his head to look at Jax.

Paisley stood up and stretched, her tank rolling up to bare her stomach "One round. Five empty chambers" she leaned across the table "You only fire once boys. It's the best odds you're going to get." She grabbed the gun, opened the chamber, shoved a bullet Inside, shut the chamber, gave it a spin, and cocked the gun. She slid the gun infront of Phil, with a sadistic smile.

"Shit" Phil said as he slowly picked up the gun, putting it to his head. He pulled the trigger… "Click"… he exhaled and shakily sat the gun down, and sweat dripped from his face.

Paisley looked to Jax, smirking "One down… one to to go" she grabbed the gun, cocking it and slid it to Rat "Good luck" 

"There's no way there's a real bullet in there. If it went off, that'd be like… Murder" Rat stared at the gun. 

"And you're point being?" Jax said in a low voice, his eyes narrowed at Rat.

"Jesus christ you're really going to make…" Rat started to say

"ARE YOU IN OR ARE YOU OUT!" Jax yelled over Rat, cutting him off from the rest of his sentence. 

Rat grabbed the gun, while staring at Jax. He put it to his head and screamed as he pulled the trigger "Click" he through the gun on the table and Phil started puking.

Paisley let out a sigh and wandered over to Juice, pressing against him "what now!" 

"Yo, we got a problem" Opie said as he walked back inside the gun room. 

Paisley rolled her eyes as Opie explained the situation at the clubhouse, and they made their way out, leaving her, Happy, Chibs Juice, rat and Phil. 

 

Chibs looked at Rat and Phil "Now, one of you is telling the truth… and one of you is not. Up to you two to decide which is which." He began to load the gun back up with bullets. 

Happy lowered his voice "No one comes out of this room until we have an answer" 

Phil looked to Happy "What does that mean? We're supposed to kill each other?" 

"We just need the truth" Juice shrugged as he held Paisley close to his body. 

"Burdens on you to find it" Chibs spoke as he placed the gun back down on the table "Or you're both dead." 

Happy, Chibs, Paisley, and Juice all walked out of the gun room leaving Phil and Rat inside.

Paisley let out a sigh "It's too quiet" 

"You really think they took it?" Juice motioned his head toward Chibs.

Chibs shrugged "Do you?" 

Chibs answered caused Juice to shrug as well, and Paisley rolled her eyes "I'm going to have a smoke with Happy" she stood up, and wandered outside.

Paisley shut the door behind her and she leaned against it, looking around before her eyes finally landed on Happy. 

"You got a smoke I can bum?" Her question caused Happy's eyes to open. He stood up and walked over, passing her his already half smoked cigarette. She greedily shoved it in her mouth, and took a drag.

"Thanks, Hap" she exhaled the smoke, and looked at him. He stood infront of her, his stern face staring down at her. Paisley grew uncomfortable as Happy continued to stare at her.

"You with Juice now, Girl?" Happy's raspy voice sent chills down her spine. 

Paisley rolled her eye, flicking the cigarette away from her. She turned her attention back to Happy "Yeah, I am with Juice now. Problem?" 

Happy's straight face slowly turned up at the corners of his mouth "He clearly didn't know how to handle you in there, girl" he rubbed his hand over the top of his bald head.

Paisley crossed her arms over her chest "HE handled it fine in there. I thought I did swimmingly" 

Happy looked at Paisley up and down "Where did you want your next tattoo?" 

Paisley lifted up her tank, showing off her rib cage "Right here" she pointed to her ribs. 

Happy laid his hand against Paisley's rib, and gently ran his finger tips over the spot. Paisley shivered at his touch, smiling to herself. The door began to open and Happy yanked his hand away and Paisley pulled down her shirt. 

Chibs poked his head around the door,  
"Romeo is on his way" Happy gave a head nod and followed Chibs back inside. Paisley followed shortly after Happy, and greeted them standing in a circle. 

"What's going on?" Paisley asked, standing next to Juice.

Chibs sighed "We've got to put one of these guys down" he looked at Juice and Happy.

Juice's mouth dropped open "Are you serious?" He started shaking his head

"Yeah, you think he's just pulling your leg?" Paisley turned to Juice, staring at him. 

"Jesus christ. It's bad enough we scared the shit out of them with the gun bluff" Juice looked toward the gun room, and back to Chibs. 

"It's the only way to calm the Cartel, Juice. Not much of a choice" Paisley took his face in her hands "It's out of our hands, baby" 

Juice shoved Paisley's hands away, and walked over to Chibs "Just hold up. For all we know, Alvarez's guy could be playing us." He took in another breath, and Paisley stood next to Happy, and folded her arms up, waiting for Juice to continue 

"Vouching for his guy, what does that prove?" Juice spit out like his words were venom. 

Chibs shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose "Juicy… it's out of our hands" Chibs began walking toward the gun room but Juice put out his hands stopping Chibs from walking any further.

"You got to give Phil and Rat at least one last chance" Juice begged Chibs. He then ran to the gun room, opening it and proceeding inside.

Paisley just shook her head "I can't believe we're letting this happen, Chibs" she looked to Chibs for some sort of answer.

Juice came walking out with Rat and Phil behind him, and Happy started to walk after Juice, until Paisley grabbed his shoulder 

"Let's see how this plays out" she whispered to Happy and he rolled his eyes, walking away.

Paisley pointed to Rat and Phil "You fucked have fifteen goddamn minutes to find that brick… or you are dead." They nodded and walked faster after Juice.

She followed after Happy, taking a seat on Rats bike, blocking any exit strategy, she glanced over at Happy who was perched on Phil's bike, she let out a sigh "fucking stupid" 

Paisley shut her eyes, and slowly began to drift off, and then a gun shot fired, she sat up looking at Happy, and they both ran in the direction they heard the shot that was fired. They ran through a patch of woods and heard four more sets of gun fire. Paisley picked up her pace and fumbled through the thorn bushes, she stopped at the seen of Miles dead on the ground, and Juice covered in blood.

"Juice!" She ran and slid on the ground, pulling him against her "are you okay?" 

Happy looked at the scene "What in the hell happened?"

Juice was breathing heavily "I came out to take a piss. I spotted him pulling something out of the weeds. He saw me and freaked out. He tried to kill me" 

Happy pulled out his gun firing three more shots in Miles dead body "Lying bitch" 

Paisley felt her stomach turn, and she pulled away from Juice, emptying all the contents in her stomach out on to the ground. Chibs pulled her hair back, and rubbed her back as she continued to puke. After she was finished she wiped her mouth from the puke left on her lips. 

"Did ya get em?" Chibs said as he helped Juice up from the ground. Happy said nothing and walked to Paisley, picking her up bridal style and carried her back to the warehouse

Paisley heard the engines approaching. Jax and Clay stumbled off their bikes and rushed to Paisley then to Juice.

"What the hell happened?" Jax yelled out as he ran to Paisley's side, grabbing her by the shoulders, shaking her. 

Paisley just sat there, staring off Into space, not saying anything. All that kept replaying in her head as Happy firing three shots into the already dead body of Miles. She felt arms wrap around her shoulders, and a pair of Brown eyes meeting her soft green eyes. 

"Pais?" Happy gave her shoulder a shake.   
"You in there?" He asked as he stared into her eyes. He snapped his fingers infront of her face, giving her one last shake before Paisley snapped out of it.

"Hey, sorry… I was just out of it" she rubbed her forehead, closing her eyes slowly. "Is Juice okay?" Paisley asked as she pressed her back against the wall. 

"Yeah, he'll live" Happy mumbled beneath his breath before standing up, leaving Paisley to her thoughts. She sat there trying to put everything together, nothing made sense in her mind. She held her head in her hands and just sat quietly, overhearing the conversation between the guys.

"It was Miles, Juicy Boy caught him" Chibs said, as he tried to catch his breath from carrying Juice back to the warehouse.

"SHIT! It was Miles?" Opie asked questioning Chibs.

"Just so you know… he's very very dead" Happy spoke up. 

"I ought to shoot you guys for patching him in." Clay looked around at the guys.   
"Where's Paisley?" He asked.

Happy waved his finger toward the warehouse, Clay nodded and headed toward the warehouse. He came across Paisley, who was still leaned against the warehouse wall. 

"So, it was Miles?" He said sighing, he pulled out a cigarette and passed it down to Paisley along with his lighter. 

"I guess so… it just doesn't make any sense in my head" Paisley answered back, lighting up her cigarette. Finally her nerves began to settle and she became less shook up.

Paisley stood up slowly, looking at Clay. He pulled her in for a hug and rubbed her back gently. 

"This is the life though. Things happen. People get too cocky and messy" Clay spoke softly. He pulled Paisley along as they walked back toward the group.

"Nice work, Juicy" he patted Juice on the back, and left Paisley to stand next to Juice. 

Paisley grabbed a hold of Juice's face, looking over to see if he had any cuts. She glanced at his leg, seeing blood oozing from a wound.

"It's okay sweetie. I got you" She cradled Juice's head against her chest. She felt Juice's breathing slow down.

"Put him in the van!" Chibs yelled, pointing to Phil and Rat then to Juice.

They grabbed a hold of Juice and walked him to the Van, Paisley followed close behind them, she loaded up into the van with Chibs and Juice. They drove off back to TM.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat across from Juice, Chibs standing next to her. They watched as Tara begin to stitch him up, Paisley looked at Juice's wide eyes. She knew something was wrong. After Tara was done, she handed Paisley a bottle of antibiotics, and Pain medication. Paisley pulled her in for a hug 

"Thanks Tara" Paisley smiled as she broke the hug. 

"No problem, Paisley" Tara pulled off her gloves and washed up her hands.

Chibs, and Paisley walked Juice out to the Tow truck. She got in and Juice climbed in after her shutting the door behind him. The ride back to TM was silent, no words escaped anyone's lips. 

Arriving at TM, Paisley and Chibs walked Juice back to his dorm, Paisley handed him his pills.

"get some rest babe" she kissed his forehead, then his lips, Juice kissed back pulling her to him. She broke the kiss and wandered out of the room, greeting Chibs who was waiting. She shut the door behind her and let out a sigh.

"Something isn't right, Chibs" she looked at Chibs, in desperate need of an answer. 

His arms were crossed in front of his chest "I know something isn't right… but let it go for now." He cleared his throat "Take my room for the night, love" 

"Thanks Chibs" she pulled him in for a hug, and placed a kiss on his scarred cheek, a sigh escaped from his lips after she kissed his cheek. She walked across the hallway, opening the door, closing it behind her. 

Paisley looked around the room, seeing pictures of Kerrianne, and finally her eyes stumbled upon a picture of her and Chibs, in a black picture frame. She slowly picked it up, examining the photo closely. 

The picture was in black and white with Chibs proped up against his bike, Paisley straddling him, her hair pulled in a ponytail. His hands on her hips, and her hands placed on his face, the two of them sharing a kiss. Paisley slowly sat down the picture of the two of them. Feeling her stomach, knotting itself up. She walked to the bed and laid down, thinking to herself

"Why…and where did he get that. There are only fifty ways to say goodbye to someone" She rolled around in bed trying to get comfy. She finally felt her eyes growing heavy, shutting them and drifting into dreamland


	45. Skeletons

Paisley sat outside the garage, staring off Into space, hearing doors shut and little footsteps running to her.

"AUNT PAIS" Abel squealed as Paisley picked him up, giving him a bear hug, and kissing his cheek.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing here?" Paisley smiled as Abel pointed off at his mom.

"Momma, and Gramma brought me here to see you." Abel smiled, and whispered softly "I made them promise I would get to see you" 

All Paisley could do was laugh, and she set Abel down. He ran off toward the jungle gym and began to swing. Paisley turned to look as Gemma and Tara who was holding Thomas close to her body was walking toward her.

"Have to received anything recently?" Gemma leaned to Paisley.

"What are you talking about, Ma?" Paisley cocked her head, confused. Gemma passed off the note to Paisley. And Paisley yanked it from Gemma's hand, reading over the sentence. She slowly looked up from the paper, her eyes landing on Gemma. 

"The fuck is this shit?" Paisley waved the paper around in front of Gemma. "A death threat to a doctor?" Paisley whispered softly. She looked to Tara, and grabbed her hand "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Tara's voice was shakey, and her face was pale. "I called Jax, he's on his way back" she looked down at Thomas was peaceful asleep in her arms. 

Paisley smiled softly "Don't worry, Tara. Everything will be fine, this family will protect you." 

The motorcycles roared in, but there was no sign of Jax anywhere. Paisley felt her heart drop as the van pulled up shortly after the gang got back to TM. Clay and Bobby got off their bikes, and stayed off to the side.

"Where's Jax?" Tara yelled out, walking faster toward Clay, her medical bag in her hand. 

"He went after the shooter" Clay said, pulling off his sunglasses and headed toward the Truck that had pulled in. 

"What shooter?" Paisley questioned, she placed her hands on her hips, awaiting a answer from Clay, or someone.

They watched on as Alvarez was pulled from the truck. Paisley's mouth dropped and she looked to Gemma. Alvarez held onto his shoulder, his guys helping him to the compound. 

"Jesus…" Paisley watched on as Tara walked back to the clubhouse to get things prepped. The guys wandered in after Tara, Paisley looked around, her eyes searching for Juice. But he was no where in sight, she sighed and headed into the clubhouse. 

\--------------------------------------------

Paisley leaned against her bar counter, watching Tara begin to remove the bullet from Alvarez's wound. She heard the entrance door open, and footsteps approached, then stop. Turning her head she smiled seeing Juice standing there. His hands stuffed inside his kutte pockets.

"Why aren't you at the warehouse?" Clay asked as he exhaled his cigar smoke, looking to Juice for an answer. 

"Chibs told me to come back down. We're on lockdown." Juice turned, flashing a quick smile to Paisley then turning his attention back to Clay. 

"Who's there?" Clay asked, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at Juice. 

Juice looked down "Hap, Rat, and V-lin. Why" he looked up from the floor. 

Clay sighed and shook his head. He turned to Tig "Let's get Tacoma down here, Alright?" He looked back to Juice "Head back up there. Take a couple AR's with you" 

Juice nodded and turned back around, to hand out the door. Paisley hopped off her seat and wandered over to Juice 

"You ready?" Paisley asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Juice smirked, kissing her softly "Yeah I guess so" he grabbed her hand, and Gemma stepped in…

"She is staying here. We are on lockdown. Cannot risk her life" Gemma grabbed Paisley's hand, pulling her back over to her.

Juice rolled his eyes "Okay…" he kissed Paisley's cheek "I'll see you later" he walked off. 

Tara looked over her shoulder, and waved Paisley over. "I need your help" 

Paisley walked over to Tara, and pulled on a pair of Latex gloves. She stood beside Chibs as Tara pulled the bullet out of the wound. 

"Apply pressure" Tara said as she grabbed Paisley's hand, and pressed it hard against the wound. Alvarez whined softly, turning his head away. 

"It's going to be okay" Paisley smiled as she looked down at Alvarez. He glanced up at her, nodding slowly.

"You have any idea who did this to you?" Clay asked as he entered then room, leaning against the door frame. 

Alvarez chuckled "Some guy wanted me dead" he proceeded to roll his eyes, and accepted the joint that Chibs passed to him. 

"They would've succeeded in killing you if the shot was over a little more. About two inches. Almost hit an artery" Paisley pulled the rag away from the wound, as Tara gave him a local.

"Thanks" Alvarez sighed, turning his head to Tara. He began to pant as he looked at Tara "What happened to you? Jax was very concerned" 

There was silence. And Juice walked back inside, staring at Paisley, holding the rag to Alvarez's wound.

"Ask them" Tara motioned her head toward Clay. "I have to disinfect" she grabbed up her supplies and headed off down the hallway.

Alvarez looked around the room, waiting for someone to say something. 

"She found a note in her car." Paisley said, she inhaled "a death threat"

"Death Threat?" Juice whispered under his breath. He immediately looked to his feet.

"Shit" Alvarez spit out. 

"What? Did I hurt you?" Paisley looked down at Alvarez. 

He shook his head "No you are doing fine.I been hearing rumors though. Galindo lost a hit squad last week. Found them butchered and burned." 

Paisley looked up to Clay "Is he saying this could be the other Cartel? Lobo Sonora?" 

"No way This has to be some turf shit that came over the border" Clay said as he looked at Paisley "Romeo would've given is the heads up" he gave a reassuring smile. 

Juice stepped forward "Targeting families is what drug cartels do" he blurted out, staring at Clay "I don't want my family in danger" he pointed his finger over at Paisley.

Tara stopped in her tracks looking at Clay. He slid his glasses on not looking back at Tara. She snapped on her gloves angrily and went back to work on Alvarez. 

Chibs phone began to ring, and he looked at Tara. She nodded her head giving him the Go. 

"It's Jax" he glanced up from his phone. He then flipped it open, pressing it to his ear "Jackie boy, you alright?" There was silent then Chibs smiled "Yeah, she's alright. Patching up Alvarez now" silence again, and Chibs nodded "Alright we will be on our way, call Laroy? Aye!" 

"Can I talk to him?" Tara spoke softly, staring at Chibs. 

He nodded "Gemma" she walked over taking the phone to Tara, holding it to her ear for her.   
She smiled "Okay, I love you" and Gemma pulled the phone away, shutting it and passing it back to Chibs. 

 

Paisley was discharged from Tara's order. She sat outside, inhaling from her cigarette and Juice sat beside her, his arm draped over her shoulders. They watched as the sheriff pulled in and Paisley felt Juice tense up. 

"You okay?" Paisley laid her head against his chest.

Juice nodded "Yeah… I'm okay " he licked his lips nervously, watching Roosevelt walk toward them. 

"Hello everyone" he smiled as the gang walked out of the clubhouse. He pulled off his sunglasses, continuing to smile "I need to speak to Tara" 

Gemma yelled in the clubhouse, and Tara came out, she walked off with Roosevelt to speak in private. 

About five minutes had passed before Tara, and Roosevelt made their way back to the group. Roosevelt turned to Juice 

"Your P.O. called. Needs a piss test" he smirked "Have a nice day" Roosevelt began to walk off.

"When do I have to do this?" Juice yelled as he stood up from the picnic table. 

"Now" Roosevelt said as he stopped in tracks, turning to look at Juice. He then proceeded to the car. Getting in, and driving away. 

"This is bullshit!" Juice yelled out. 

"Just Go" Clay rolled his eyes, and waved Juice off. He tapped his foot off the ground and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes following Juice over to Paisley. 

 

Paisley smiled as Juice stopped infront of her, he took his fingers and gently ran them down the sides of her neck, and pulling her in for a kiss. Paisley felt her knees grow weak, and whimpered into the kiss. Juice broke away, pressing his forehead to hers "I'll be back" Paisley nodded, and felt his hands release her neck, and he walked off. 

Paisley sat inside the clubhouse, next to Gemma. She took a drag from her cigarette, she heard Tara's heels clicking off the ground then stopping beside them. 

"He going to live?" Gemma asked, as she turned to face her soon to be daughter in law. She put her cigarette out, giving Tara a small smile. 

"Yeah, he will be fine." Tara removed her gloves, and apron. She placed her hands on her hips "Can I talk to you guys?" 

Paisley nodded "Well of course you can. What's up?" She felt herself growing curious, waiting for Tara to answer. 

"What do you know about a cartel?" Tara's voice grew concerned, and she watched as Paisley and Gemma looked to one another. Tara let out a sigh pinching the bridge of her nose "Are you guys really going to have me ask Alvarez?" 

Gemma looked around, and whispered softly "All I know is they are selling them guns" 

Paisley felt her stomach turn, realizing her mom didn't know anything else. She looked down at her hands before noticing everything was quiet. She looked up at Gemma and Tara who were staring at her. Paisley held up her hands "All I know is what Gemma knows." 

Paisley felt Gemma staring daggers at her, she knew there was something else. There was a long silence before anyone had spoken.

"Are there drugs involved?" Tara asked, looking between the two Teller women. 

Paisley said nothing and just looked down at her black doc martins and pale legs. 

"SHIT!" Tara said, she was now grabbing a hold of her head. She shook her head a couple times before turning to Paisley. Tara fished the note she found in her car earlier in the day out of her pocket "This note… is that? Is it from the cartel? Are they Threatening me?" 

Paisley had no answers to give. She just shrugged some, the heat was now on her. She finally pulled herself together "Not sure" 

Tara turned away "Oh my god!" She slammed her hands off the counter top. She stood there for a moment, staring off.

Gemma walked to Tara, grabbing her hand "The club… will not let anything happen to you" 

"The club is why everything is happening to me!" Tara yanked her hands away from Gemma, and looked to Paisley "How can you just keep secrets like that?" Tara's face was flushed "I have a Famil…" her voice cracked and her eyes swelled with tears. 

Paisley held her stomach, and she let out a sigh "Tara, I'm sorry…" 

Tara turned away "I can't believe I signed off on this shit" 

Gemma looked to Paisley, and Paisley shrugged. Gemma turned back to Tara "Signed off on what?" 

Tara shook her head, and walked off "I need to get cleaned up." And with that she was gone. 

Paisley and Gemma just stood back, thinking about what Tara had said. Paisley leaned back in her chair sighing softly. 

Jax walked through the door, and smiled at Gemma and Paisley "Where's Tara?" 

Paisley pointed to the back and Gemma spoke "In the dorm… Cleaning up. Everything okay with you two?" Paisley knew what was coming next. 

Jax turned and looked at Gemma "Yeah, I think so" he smiled and went to walk away before Gemma stopped him again.

"She knows about the drugs, and the Cartel" Gemma spoke as she put a few shot glasses away. 

Jax shot Paisley a dirty look, then turned to Gemma. He cocked his head, confused. 

"It wasn't from me, or Paisley." Gemma smiled some "so don't immediately blame you're sister" Gemma set down a bottle of Crown Royale, and began to dust it off. 

Jax looked back to Paisley, mouthing "Thank you". Paisley gave a nod, and watched Jax disappear down the hall way. She looked over her shoulder to Gemma giving her a small smile, and she went back to watching the monitor. 

All the guys wandered in and Paisley felt her smile dwindle, not seeing Juice with them. She felt her feet hit the floor, and she turned her attention back to the table, seeing Chibs. She smiled at him, and he took a seat.

"You okay, Love?" Chibs asked, trying to see her eyes. He pushed a strand of hair out her face. Finally her eyes coming into view, and a smile swept across her lips. 

"Yes, I am fine." Paisley said quietly. She glanced around the room, still no Juice. She leaned across the table "I'm going to go outside for some fresh air" she stood up and walked across the room, and headed outside. 

Stumbling upon Bobby as she walked into the garage, followed by Chibs who was acting like a lost puppy. They took their seats and Bobby smiled to Paisley. 

"Got some bad news" Bobby spoke as Clay appeared beside him. He slowly looked up at Clay. He swallowed hard "SAMTAZ called…Armando's MIA since last night" 

"Tucson is probably worried sick" Paisley replied. She crossed her leg over the other, trying to get comfy. She looked up to Clay who still hadn't said anything.

"Get Jax and Ope" Clay mumbled as he walked off. The door slammed and nothing else was said. 

Paisley looked to Bobby "You two ever going to be on good terms again?" She stood up from the table, and began walking away. She stopped at the door, smiling at Jax and Opie who were playing with Abel and Thomas. She left out a whistle and the guys all headed toward her. 

Paisley sat outside with Thomas, bouncing him on her knee. She looked up hearing a motorcycle pull in, there was Juice. She elbowed Bobby "Need to bring him up to speed" 

Chibs smiled watching Paisley with Thomas, and Overheard her talking with Bobby. He leaned down to Paisley "Don't worry, I'll tell him" he walked off toward Juice. 

Both Chibs and Juice walked toward the little picnic table. Chibs stopped and Juice kept walking. 

"Juice!" Chibs yelled out to get his attention but he kept walking.

Tig looked at Paisley "Everything okay with you and your boy?" 

"I'm not sure. He's been acting odd" Paisley answered to her best. She held Thomas close to her, rocking him gently. 

"I'll go see what's up" Chibs answered, looking down at Paisley. He watched a smile form on Paisley's lips, and felt her hand touch his. He walked off after Juice.

Juice walked out, seeing Paisley with her eyes shut, still holding onto Thomas. Jax walked out, stopping next to Juice smiling at the sight. Juice placed a kiss on top of Paisley's forehead, and walked off to his bike.

Jax smirked "Pais" he shook her a little, her eyes batted open. Jax slowly took away Thomas "Thanks for getting him to sleep." 

Paisley stretched out "No problem, I guess I needed one too" she smiled hearing Jax chuckle.

"We're going to Chapel, Tara is here getting the boys so don't worry about watching them" Jax said quietly, holding Thomas close. 

Paisley nodded "Okay" she glanced around seeing Juice's bike still there "Is Juice here?" She looked up to Jax.

"Nah, he just left" Jax shook his head "He had to go back to the warehouse" he looked up seeing Tara walking toward him.

Paisley smiled watching Tara interacting with Thomas. She let out a sigh and stood up. Tara didn't say two words to her and walked off. Jax pulled Paisley in for a hug, kissing her forehead.

"She will come around" Jax whispered, watching Tara drive off. Jax let out a sigh before heading back inside "Gotta get back in there." He gave Paisley another quick kiss on the cheek and headed inside.

Chapel seemed to take quicker then usual. Paisley watched on as Chibs walked out, and headed toward her. He stopped infront of the sofa she was sitting on.

"Have you heard from Juice?" Chibs asked, looking down at her. He stuffed his hands in his kutte, still staring at her.

"No, sorry, Chibs." Paisley shook her head. She looked up to him, he looked worried. Paisley cocked her head "Is something wrong?" Chibs remained silent, and walked off. Paisley stood up, and walked after him "Chibs!" She yelled. 

Chibs walked into Chapel "Cannot find Juice. Tried his cell and then called the warehouse. He never showed up." He looked at Clay, waiting for something.

"Shit!" Clay mumbled, and took a swing of his beer. 

Paisley just stood there "Juice?" She looked at Chibs "Take me with you?" Paisley begged.

Chibs shook his head "Alright, let's go" Paisley slipped on a hoodie, and followed after Chibs and Tig. Paisley climbed behind Chibs, wrapping her arms around his waist. And they peeled out of the parking lot, and headed out toward the warehouse. Paisley gripped onto Chibs as he flew through the country side. She felt deep in her heart some skeletons would be pouring out of the closet


	46. Just Tonight

Chibs pulled up along side of the tow truck, and Tig pulled up along side of Chibs. Paisley looked off, seeing Juice stagger out of the woods. 

 

"Juice?" She said as she climbed off Chibs bike. She walked to him "What are you doing?" She felt Chibs close in on them.

 

"I had to take a piss" Juice answered. He chuckled nervously, and Chibs took a few steps to him. Juice backed away "What?"

 

Chibs narrowed his eyes "The hell happened to your neck?" Chibs leaned in closer to get a better look, Paisley did to, her eyes landed on the reddish colored fresh bruise around his neck. 

 

Juice let out a laugh "Oswald's land has those stupid security chains all over these back roads" he smiled some looking at Paisley 

 

"You clotheslined one?" Tig began to laugh, holding his stomach. He shook his head "Jackass" 

 

Juice just smiled "Yeah" he stared at Paisley 

 

"You guys gotta go" Paisley spoke up, looking back at Chibs, before she headed over to Juice. 

 

Juice smiled softly at Paisley, pulling her against him so her back was to his front "What's going on?" He asked looking up at Chibs.

 

"We got a vote" Chibs mumbled as he walked off toward his bike, slipping on his helmet.

 

Juice cocked his head "Drugs?" 

 

Tig shook his head "Nah, change of leadership" he straddled his motocycle, pulling on his helmet. He started up his bike, glancing at Chibs. 

 

Juice's breathing began to slow down. He glanced behind him before placing a kiss on the top of Paisley's head. They listened to Chibs and Tig drive off, and made their way to the tow truck. 

 

Juice leaned in, opening the door for Paisley. She glanced up, letting a smile creep across her lips. She climbed in the truck, and Juice shut the door behind her. He shuffled along to the drivers side, and hopped in. He shoved the key in the ignition, and the truck started right up. 

 

The silent ride back to TM seemed to take forever. Paisley felt herself growing curious as to why Juice wasn't talking to her. Finally she decided to break the silence.

 

"So…" Paisley said as she turned to face Juice. His eyes focused on the road, face hard as stone. There was something clearly wrong with him.

 

Juice let out a sigh "So what?" He answered back, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Her face was beautiful, the overhead lights hit her face perfectly as they drove under them. 

 

She rolled her eyes "Why don't we talk anymore?" Crossing her arms over her chest, demanding a answer from him.

 

Juice clenched onto the steering wheel, "Pais, come on. I've just been going through some shit" he reached across the seat, grabbing a hold of her hand. He felt her thumb gently roll across his fingers "I promise I'll let you know everything when I figure shit out." He made a quick glance at her, she still looked pissed. 

 

"Fine, but if this doesn't get better" she pointed between herself and him "I am done, nothing is holding me to you" she spit the venomous words at him.

 

Juice nodded slowly "I get it. Don't worry about it" he pulled his hand away. Her words began eating at him. She was right though, nothing is holding her to him… Nothing at all.

 

They pulled into TM, and Paisley got out of the truck, slamming the door behind her. She walked off into the compound, and took a seat on the sofa. She pulled out a magazine and shoved her face inside it, not making anymore contact with Juice. She heard the door to the chapel close, and a sigh escaped her lips "Holy fuck…" keeping her nose inside the magazine she pretended to read until Jax came out.

 

Automatic Gun shots began to fire, and Paisley threw herself onto the floor, covering her head from any ricochet. She let out a scream, and a body covered her. 

 

"I got you! It's okay!" She noticed the voice. She turned over seeing Happy above her. She watched as the guys took off out the door. And Paisley nodded to Happy and they both stood up, and ran outside. They were late, the Ford truck had already peeled away. Phil had brought one guy down, and Paisley and Happy ran over to him. She pulled her knife from her boot, and held it to the guys throat.

 

"Check his ink!" Clay yelled over all the shouting. He made his way through the crowd, checking on everyone.

 

Happy pulled down the neck of the shirt, revealing a wolf/dog tattoo on his neck "Lobo Sonora!" Happy yelled back to Clay. 

 

Clay threw his hands "Shit!" He placed his hands then to his hips, walking toward Paisley and Happy "Get this asshole to the Res." He turned to Tig "Call the gun warehouse, put them on alert" Tig nodded in return. 

 

Paisley stood off the ground, putting her knife back in her boot, and walked toward the duffel bag that was thrown from the truck. Kneeling down, she unzipped the bag, letting out a muffled scream as she covered her mouth "Clay! This is bad!" 

 

Clay walked to Paisley, looking down at three severed heads, one of them being Armando, had been missing from SAMTAZ. Clay ran his hands through his hair "Holy shit…" 

 

Paisley held her stomach, leaned over and began puking. Her stomach began to cramp, she stood up and walked across the parking lot and into the compound. She heard everyone yelling for her, but she pushed through ignoring them. She finally found herself in the bathroom, clenching onto the toilet bowl, still emptying her stomach.

 

Fifteen minutes had passed and Paisley was sitting against the bathroom wall, staring at her feet. There was a soft knock at the door. Paisley pulled her knees to her chest "Go away please!" She rested her head on her knees, staring at the door.

 

"You better let me in, girl" Happy's raspy voice muffled through the wooden door. There was silence for a moment "Don't make me ask you again."

 

Paisley was now annoyed "You didn't even ask the first time!" She stood up, walking to the door, opening it, just a crack Happy still stood, not budging. She narrowed her eyes at him "You don't come to me demanding things" Paisley went to shut the door, but Happy had wedged his foot in between the door and door frame, he smirked.

 

Paisley huffed and walked back to the toilet, putting the lid down and taking a seat "What do you need?" She snapped at him. 

 

Happy grabbed her face "You don't talk to me that way" he lowered himself to meet Paisley's glare at him. He stared into her eyes "I will ask once and only once. Are you okay?"

 

Paisley shrugged, growing uncomfortable with Happy staring at her. She felt Happy's fingers tighten on her jawline "Okay. I don't know whats wrong with me" her eyes began to fill with tears. She leaned down and laid her head on Happy's shoulder.

 

Happy wrapped his arms around Paisley's small frame, pulling her against him. He felt her tears soaking through his tshirt "Shhh, it's going to be okay. We'll get you to a doctor" He smiled feeling her head nod slowly against him. Happy pulled Paisley's face up "I need your help right now though. Chibs, Juice, and I are going to find out about this shit" 

 

Paisley looked into Happy's dark eyes, and just gave a simple head nod "Does Juice have to go?" She heard him chuckle "I'm serious!" She exclaimed loudly, and pushed herself up from Happy's Lap. 

 

Happy stood up "Yeah, it's you and me, and Chibs and Juice" he walked off, leaving Paisley to herself.

 

Paisley finally shuffled out of the bayhroom, and made her way back outside, and into the front seat of the van. Happy was in the drivers seat and Juice and Chibs were in back. She pulled her hood over her face and curled up on the seat, staring out the window. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley watched on as Happy began beating the shit out of the Lobo Sonora member. A half hour had passed and Happy had already removed finger nails, and toe nails. Paisley stood up and walked to the Lobo Sonora member, and put her bandana in his mouth so his teeth were showing, she tied it to the back of his head. 

Paisley looked up at Happy "Start removing the teeth?" She watched a sadistic smile creep along his lips. She grabbed a pair of pliers, and walked to the guy "You going to talk?" The man shook his head, and Paisley let out a sigh "It's never easy" she opened the plier and latched it onto his tooth, and began ripping it out. The Lobo Sonora member began to move around in pain, and he let out a muffled scream. 

 

Paisley smirked as she gave it one last tug, the tooth came out. She looked to Happy "One down, thirty one to go" she grabbed onto another tooth, and began to rip and tug on it. Tears fell from the Lobo Sonora members eyes, and the tooth came out. Paisley put the tooth in a container along with the other one, and she kneeled down next the the guy "You going to tell me anything? Because I have thirty teeth to go" he shook his head again, still not breaking. 

A half hour had passed, and Jax came strolling through the warehouse. He stopped next to Paisley, looking at her up and down, he gave his head a shake "You two are a match made in heaven." He looked between the two and smiled "He giving us anything?" 

Happy stood behind the gang member "Not yet" he grunted 

Jax sighed "You sure you guys didn't cut out his tongue?" There was a few laughs amongst the members 

Paisley shook her head "He's just too loyal, but we're running out of ideas." she pulled off her latex gloves, tossing them into the container holding the eight teeth she had pulled out. She looked down at her misfits tank top, sighing at the blood spots on it, and she pulled it over her head, leaving her in her skinny jeans and lacy black bra. She felt eyes fall upon her body, when she looked up Happy was staring at her. 

Rafi looked up from a crack in the door "Galindo" he backed away from the door, allowing Luis and a few of his men through the door. 

The Lobo Sonora member looked up from his feet, he looked at Alvarez. Alvarez leaned down, saying something in spanish, then turned back to Luis" 

Clay walked to the door "You told us we didn't have to worry stateside. Lobo had no northern networks" he pulled off his sunglasses, and smirked at Luis. 

Luis stared at the Lobo member "They dont. But he is definitely Lobo" he gripped onto his brief case and walked toward the Lobo member "What's our guest saying?" 

"Nada" Paisley spoke out, watching Luis put the brief case onto the table. She looked up to Happy, then back to the brief case "What's that?"

Luis pulled out a syringe "He is ex military, Infantry." He held up the needle "But this… is sodium pentothal. It will get him talking" he pushed the needle into the Lobo members arm, injecting it slowly. 

A hour later they drug out the Lobo Sonora member, and Paisley stood outside with the guys. Luis came walking in, closing the gap between him and everyone.

"That Lobo says there's a rat in your crew with roots in Nogales" Luis pointed his finger at Alvarez, his face was stern.

Alvarez rolled his eyes "He's a lying Puta, ese" he placed a cigarette in his mouth, and lit it up.

"It doesn't matter! Mayan or son. That bitch is dead!" Jax snapped at Alvarez. They stared at one another before Alvarez opened his mouth.

"That guy is full of shit, man" Alvarez said as he grew irritated, turning his head to Luis. 

Luis chuckled "No, that guy is filled with truth serum. And if he says the Lobo is getting intel from a Mayan, then he's not lying" 

"A Mayan with family in Nogales." Paisley stood up off the ground. She wandered over to the cluster of guys "Now, who could that be Marcus?" She stopped infront of Alvarez, smirking. 

Alvarez looked at Rafi, giving him a simple head nod. He then looked back to Paisley, shaking his head "Pedro" he said softly, barely audible.

Jax grabbed Paisley by the shoulder, pulling her back. He stepped infront of Alvarez "That Pedro?" He pointed toward where Pedro had walked off with the Lobo Sonora member "That scumbag was in my clubhouse!" 

Opie held Jax by the arm "That's how they knew where to hit us" he mumbled, and glanced around the warehouse property. 

Alvarez spoke in spanish again, his anger building up inside. He began to walk off.

"Hold on" Jax reached out and grabbed Alvarez, but as soon as he did so Rafi pushed Jax away.

"Hey!" He proceeded to say the rest in spanish, pushing Jax away again. 

Jax smirked "Look, if Pedro is the pipeline to Lobo, then let's feed him something useful." He looked between Luis something Alvarez. He fixed his kutte "Our guns. We'll tell em were moving them out of Cali tomorrow" he pointed to the warehouse "But we're storing them here tonight." He looked over to Luis "Then you and your guys take em down" 

"That soldier says there's about twenty five Lobos local." Luis looked at Clay "I only have four other men with me, I'll need support" he then looked to Alvarez. 

Paisley crossed her arms "Oh, jesus!" She turned and walked off, Bobby followed after her. Leaving the guys to figure out things. 

Moments had passed and Paisley found herself back in the warehouse sitting next Happy. Juice sat away from her, his face was still distraught. Jax dismissed everyone to go do what they needed to.

Happy stood up, holding out his hand "You ready?" His voice low and raspy.

Paisley took his hand, and he pulled her up handing her his hoodie. She pulled it over her head and they walked out to his bike. She let out a sigh watching Juice follow after Chibs.

Happy climbed on his bike, revving it up. Paisley climbed behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. The bike began to move and they were on their way to St. Thomas.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley walked to the nurses station handing them her paper work. They passed her a cup to pee in, and she rolled her eyes accepting the cup with a fake smile plastered on her face. She looked to Happy who was staring at the television watching cartoons. She gave a small smile before heading into the bathroom. 

Paisley pulled down her pants, and panties. Sliding her hand with the cup under herself and peed. She made a face and pulled the cup away placing it on the sink. She scrubbed her hands three times, and walked out of the bathroom holding the cup of pee.  
She placed the cup of pee on the skin in her room and climbed into the hospital bed. 

She sat there playing with the gown she was wearing. A female doctor walked in, with a smile   
"Hello Paisley, I'm doctor Witten." She held out her hand, and Paisley shook it. 

"So, you came in because you've been puking excessively?" Doctor Witten said as she looked over the charts. 

"Yeah, I've been having back pain as well" Paisley spoke, staring at the doctor. 

"Well, I got some good news." Doctor Witten smiled "You are pregnant!" 

Paisley felt her stomach drop, she looked at Happy who slowly looked away from the television, and he stared at her. Paisley gripped onto her stomach, and looked down.

"I can't be pregnant" she shook her head, staring down at her stomach. 

"Congratulations dad!" Doctor Witten turned to Happy, smiling at him. She turned back to Paisley "We would like to do a sonogram to see how far along you are. But you don't look too far"

Happy sat there looking at his hands, his head hanging low. Not knowing what to say back to the doctor. 

Paisley nodded as the doctor left the room to go get the machine. She looked over to Happy who was still hasn't said anything. She let out a sigh "You gonna say anything?" She was now annoyed.

Happy looked up from his hands "Juice?" His eyes met hers, and she nodded slowly. which wasn't too reassuring. He rubbed his eyes "Fuck. You better get a paternity test done. I know you fucked Kozik and Juice in the same night" 

The doctor walked in, pulling the machine a long with her. She smiled "Paisley, can you pull up your shirt?" She held a bottle of lube in her hand and the camera in her other hand. 

Paisley pulled up her shirt, her stomach baring. She let out a gasp as the doctor squeezed the lube on her belly. And gently ran the camera around on her stomach. Finally stopping in one spot, Paisley looked at the spot on the little monitor.

The doctor smiled and pointed to the monitor at a little spot "You see this?" She looked back at Paisley who was nodding. She turned back to the monitor "That's your baby" doctor Witten looked over to Happy "Come see this" Happy stood up and made his way over to the side of Paisley's bed, gently grabbing her hand. Doctor Witten then pointed out the little spot again "Right there. I say you are about two months." She printed out a picture and handed it to Paisley who gripped onto the picture.

As they walked out of the hospital, Happy looked down at her "You going to tell him?" He watched her give a shrug.

"I might get a abortion" Paisley finally confessed. She just kept walking toward Happy's bike. She felt a hand grab her by the shoulder, turning her around. 

Happy moved his hand off Paisley's shoulder and had a grip on her arm "You tell him, well… Both of them" his voice was aggressive, and sounded down right mean. He smirked "You're mother would flip shit if she found out you killed a baby" 

Paisley knew Happy was right, Gemma would murder her. She let out a sigh "Fine, I'll tell them" she yanked her arm away from Happy, continuing to his bike. She straddled Happy's bike and waited for him.

Happy felt the corners of his lips turn up, and a smile appeared on his face. He stared at his bike from a far, her on his bike was just absolutely stunning. One of his favorite things on the other. He didn't care if she was pregnant. But Juice and Kozik both needed to know. He walked to his bike, loading on it. He started her up, and felt Paisley slip her arms around his waist. He pulled away and drove back toward the warehouse.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley, and Happy walked into the warehouse. Everyone began to get ready, suiting up in bullet proof vests. She noticed Pedro tied and gaged, along with the Lobo Sonora member. Jax made his way toward Paisley and Happy.

"Where have you two been?" Jax asked, handing her a vest, and proceeded to help her put it on. 

Paisley let out a sigh, and pulled the ultrasound picture from her pocket, passing it to Jax. She crossed her arms over her chest, not looking up from her boots. She heard the crinkled paper begin to open up.

"Wow… are you serious right now?" Jax asked, looking at Paisley. She didn't answer, so Jax looked to Happy "You guys aren't fucking with me are you?" 

Happy smirked "Nah, she's definitely got a little son in there, she's two months along." He watched Jax just smile down at the picture. He nudged Paisley which caused her to look up. 

Paisley smiled seeing Jax smiling, just staring at the picture. She gently took the picture away "Sorry I need this. A few more people I have to show still." 

Jax hugged Paisley, brushing a tear from his eye. His eyes looked to Happy "You the dad?" 

"He's…" Paisley began to say before Happy interjected 

"I might as well be" Happy crossed his arms infront of him. He cleared his throat "Let's do this later" 

Jax and Paisley nodded, and Jax passed Happy and Paisley two guns. Paisley grabbed at the gun, but Happy took it from her.

"Not today." Happy snapped, passing the gun to Juice. He turned back to Paisley "stay behind me"   
He watched as she rolled her eyes, and took a seat on the ground. 

It was now night time. And everyone was growing bored. When finally Rafi spoke up "Two cars" he held two fingers from his hand behind him to Luis.

Luis looked to Jax "Wait for my signal" he then ducked out the back with two of his guys. Leaving Jax to wait impatiently. 

Paisley looked up at Juice who was staring at her, his eyes were wide, and he looked out of it. She watched Chibs give him a push "Hey! Come on." Juice nodded and followed after Chibs. 

A faint whistle and the guys all headed out, leaving Phil to stay back with Paisley. The warehouse door creaked open, and two shots were fired. Paisley glanced up to see if anything was happening but she couldn't see around Phil. She stood up, and creeped her way out the back door. She came around front and walked to the guys who were standing in a circle. She overheard Jax 

"The competition is one step a head of us" Jax shook his head, looking at Luis for an answer. 

Luis pulled a knife from his pocket, walking to Pedro., stabbing him in the neck. Paisley watched as Pedro fell to the ground, groaning. He looked at Jax, and walked off.

Clay finally made it and he stopped next to Paisley "Sent SAMTAZ the rest of Armando." He let out a sigh, running his hands over his face. 

Jax stuffed his hands into his pockets "Luis is sending more guys" he looked to Clay "Be here tomorrow. Gonna keep Tacoma at the warehouse." 

"Shit" Clay said, as he began to walk off.

"This is for Galindo to fix. Not us." Bobby spoke up, as he began to head to his bike. 

"Well get Romeo up here to clean it up" Alvarez said to Bobby as he walked beside him. Bobby gave him a head nod "Good" and he proceeded to his bike. 

Paisley walked to Juice and Chibs as they loaded up the back of the van. She stopped and inhaled deeply "Hey Juice. Can we talk?" She spoke softly. 

Juice turned to Paisley "It's not a good night, I'm heading up to the warehouse with Tacoma. I won't be able to sleep" 

Paisley licked her lips nervously, and nodded "Yeah, okay… I'll talk to you later" she turned and walked off. She lifted her head, hearing the door to the back of the van, slamming shut. She looked back, seeing Chibs watch Juice like a hawk. Something was up, and Chibs knew it.

Happy walked toward Paisley "Let's get you home. The guys will be fine without me for one night." He watched her face soften, and she followed after him to his bike. Happy climbed on his bike, and Paisley climbed behind him, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, as the motorcycle came alive. He peeled out and headed toward Paisley's home. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat on the sofa, Happy sat at the other end. He pulled her feet onto his lap and began to rub them. He laughed watching her toes curl. 

"Feel nice?" Happy smirked at her as she nodded her head.

"You have no idea" Paisley pulled her head up, glancing at Happy. His eyes focused on hers. She pulled her feet away, and crawled across the sofa. She sat in Happy's lap, and pulled his face to hers. She pressed her lips to his, and felt his tongue part her lips, invading her mouth. Happy wrapped his arms around her small waist, and pulled away.

Paisley lowered her head, resting it on Happy's shoulder. He laid his head on hers, allowing her to drift off. He stayed there, looking at her stomach, soon to be huge stomach. He gently placed his hand against her skin, rubbing over her stomach. Happy felt Paisley shift in her sleep, he stood up still holding her in his arms, and carried her up the stairs, placing her in her bed. He crawled in beside her, wrapping his arms back around her. His hand resting on her stomach. He nestled his face in her soft blonde hair, and smiled, falling asleep peacefully


	47. A Little Piece Of Heaven

Paisley woke to the sound of her name being called out through the house. She rolled around in bed, sighing when there was a knock on her door. 

"Sweetie?" Gemma said as she tapped on the door again. She opened the door when she heard Paisley groaning. She walked into the bedroom, looking at all the black and white posters on the wall, her eyes landed on Paisley, who was sitting up in bed. Her hair was all over the place.

"Mom, what do you need?" Paisley mumbled, as she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to tame the beast. She glanced around, seeing Happy was gone, she let out a sigh of relief. 

"Happy called. He said you needed a ride to TM." Gemma walked across the room, taking a seat at the foot of Paisley's bed. She turned and looked at her "He said we needed to talk?" Gemma's eyes got big, and filled with concern. 

Paisley let out a sigh "Ma, I'm Pregnant" she instantly looked down at her hands. She tried to avoid eye contact with Gemma for as long as she could. She felt the bed move, and looked up seeing Gemma beside her. 

"Pais! That's exciting! How far?" Gemma grabbed Paisley by the hand, pulling her in for a hug. She just kept smiling "I can't believe this!" She pulled Paisley's face to hers, kissing her forehead. Gemma held onto Paisley's hands "Who's the father?" 

Paisley bit onto her lower lip "Juice or Kozik." She watched Gemma's smile fade, and turn into a frown. Paisley lowered her head "It's one of them. I know that much." 

Gemma just stood there "Well do they know?" She shook her head at Paisley "I can't believe this. You then had Happy here? Do you realize he's not going to stick around?" Gemma began laying into Paisley "You better tell them" she turned and walked out the door, yelling behind her "I'll be in the car!" 

Paisley sat there for a moment, before throwing her pillow across the room, with force. She heard a crack, and she ran across the room picking up her picture of her and JT. The frame had cracked in half, she let out a groan. Slipping on a pair of black skinny jeans and a long black tank top, and sandles. She proceeded down the stairs, grabbing a tea from the fridge and an apple. Heading out the door, locking it behind her. She crawled in Gemma's SUV and Gemma drove off. Silence was bliss.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they pulled into TM, Paisley seen Chibs, Juice, and Jax standing in the garage. She looked to Gemma and gave a half smile before getting out of the SUV. She walked to the guys and Juice walked off leaving Jax and and Chibs. 

"What's going on?" Paisley pointed to Juice as he sulked off, his head was hung low. She took a swing of her tea, waiting for an answer.

"Juice, he tried to kill himself. He didn't get caught up in a fence on Oswald's property. I caught him trying to hide evidence." Chibs answered as he turned to Paisley. 

Paisley felt her tea fall out of her hand, and her mouth dropped open. She shook her head "I don't understand… sons don't kill themselves" 

Jax nodded turning to Chibs "Clubs going to vote him out…" he looked Chibs in the eye "No one's gonna trust him" 

"I know" Chibs mumbled, as he looked away from Jax, staring down at Juice who was leaned against a car. 

Jax crossed his arms "But you do?" He licked his lips, watching Chibs break his eye contact from Juice.

"My first kill for the Irish- Young constable in Omagh. My age." Chibs gave a shrug "Me and him could've been class mates. I put two bullets in the back of that boys head." He swallowed hard "He never seen it coming, but that shit broke me, Jackie." His voice now low "came close to swinging from that tree myself" Chibs sighed, looking back to Juice.

Paisley ran her hands through her hair "Big difference, between thinking about it and actually doing it" 

"Aye" Chibs said, understanding what Paisley meant. He placed his hand on Jax's shoulder "Let me watch him for a while. Figure him out, find out where he's really at." He gave his head a shake "We have to get Clay to take him off this cartel shit" 

"Yeah, okay" Jax nodded, turning to Chibs. Giving his hand a firm shake. Jax then looked to Paisley "We're probably going to put Juice on you." 

"I know why your doing this. And it's unfair." Paisley huffed, walked off. Leaving Jax and Chibs to themselves. She walked outside, grabbing Juice by his Kutte and dragging him to the clubhouse.

"Paisley what are you doing?" Juice asked as he was pulled into the clubhouse. He watched as she sat down.

Paisley buried her face in her hands "Juice, I'm pregnant" she looked up from her hands, there Juice was his eyes wide, and his hands were placed on the top of his head.

"You serious?" Juice asked in disbelief, still unable to grasp the concept. He just stared at her, and noticed her head nodding up and down.

Paisley pulled the ultrasoundpicture from her pocket, handing It to him "I'm almost two months" her voice was shakey now. She felt the picture slip from her hands and felt Juice pull her to her feet, hugging onto her. 

Juice placed his lips to her forehead, and ran his hand over the back of her head. He pulled her away "Mine?" Juice looked her in the eyes.

Paisley bit onto her lip "Or Koziks." She felt Juice tense up "I had sex with both of you the same night" she gently touched the side of Juice's face, giving him a small smile "Things will be okay. After the baby is born, I promise I will get a paternity test" she watched his frown turn to a smile. 

Chibs walked in, seeing the sight. He leaned against the door way "Hey Juice, we're going to Gemma's, you need to stay here for the crime scene clean up. Make sure they don't do anything" 

"Yeah, okay" he spoke quietly and watched Chibs walk off. 

"Oh, you are also on me." Paisley poked Juice in the stomach, her eyes landed on his "I want you to know, just because this" she pointed at her stomach "Is in there doesn't mean you and I are together" she turned and walked off. 

Juice shook his head "Why me." He turned picking up a box of cables and wires and walked them outside. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat outside on the picnic table, her finger down inside a yogurt container, trying to get the remains before she threw it out. She lifted her head watching Roosevelt pull into the parking lot. She watched on as Roosevelt stopped Juice. She stood up and wandered to Juice. 

"I can't do this anymore" Juice said as he dropped a bag onto the ground. Then he looked back to Roosevelt. 

"Jesus christ, what did you do?" Roosevelt examined Juice's neck. He then looked at Juice, and couldn't say anything.

"Tell them I want out" Juice whispered. He stared at Roosevelt.

"Out of what?" Paisley blurted out. She had been standing behind Juice the whole time. She placed her hands on her stomach, staring at the back of Juice's tattooed head.

Juice didn't say anything, and he walked off. He left Paisley and Roosevelt to themselves with unanswered questions. Paisley looked to Roosevelt and he looked to her.

"How far?" He motioned his hand to Paisley's stomach. 

Paisley stiffened up "approaching Two months." She said and glanced at her stomach, her hands placed on it still. She bit onto her lip, watching as Juice disappeared into the clubhouse. 

"Juice the father?" Roosevelt asked kindly, and smiled at Paisley.

"Yeah, he is. I'm just hoping he'll be around" Paisley admitted before she walked off. 

Roosevelt slipped on his glasses "Me too" and he headed back to his jeep. Climbing in and driving off back to the police station.

Gemma walked into the clubhouse, seeing Paisley sitting on the sofa. She walked behind her, leaning down

"Hey sweetie, let's go for a ride to find Piney." Gemma said sweetly.

Paisley turned her head away from her book "Okay…but you owe me dinner" Paisley shut the book and followed Gemma to her SUV. They loaded inside and drove off toward the Cabin.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive was nice, Paisley and Gemma discussed baby names, if it was a boy or girl and other little things. They pulled next to the Cabin, and Paisley felt her stomach sink. Something did not feel right. They climbed out of the SUV and approached the door, it had looked kicked in.

Paisley watched as Gemma pushed the door further open. Gemma's head moved back and forth then stopping.

"Oh jesus… Oh…" Gemma voice cracked, and she walked into the cabin. Holding her hand to her heart, a tear fell from her eyes. 

Paisley walked in and seen Piney dead. She covered her mouth, and her eyes flooded with tears. She felt Gemma pull her in, holding her close. They pulled away and Gemma walked to the little table that sat in the middle of the room.

"I told you" Gemma said through the tears, she sniffled a few times. She waved her hand "Paisley come sit down" she held her chest and cried harder.

Paisley took a seat, brushing the tears from her eyes. Staring at Piney's lifeless body, and blood covering his shirt. 

"Goddamnit! I told you!" Gemma yelled. She shook her head "You stupid old man!" She placed her hand on her head, still shaking her head. She sat down next to Paisley, and began sobbing. 

Paisley grabbed Gemma's hand "Call Unser, ma" she watched Gemma fish through her purse, grabbing her phone. Paisley looked over at Piney again, she sighed "Who did this…" she looked to Gemma as she spoke to Unser. She stood up, grabbing a blanket and covered Piney's body.

A half hour had passed and Unser arrived. He kneeled down and moved the blanket from Piney's face.

"Jesus" Unser mumbled, and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"How did this happen?" Paisley asked, as Unser covered the body back up and stood up. She turned to look at Gemma.

"It had to be Clay" Gemma finally admitted. She slowly looked to Paisley "I wanted to say something to you. But I couldn't bring myself to it" Gemma looked to Piney "I didn't want something like this to happen to you, or Jax" her face met Paisley's, she was worried.

Gemma let out a sigh "He lied to me last night" she turned her head, looking to Unser. She pressed the palm of her hand to her cheek "He told me he was at the clubhouse. We burned those letters. There was no proof" Gemma said as Unser began to pace back and forth. 

"Clay read the letters" Unser said, as he stopped infront of the window. He looked around outside "the ones you saw burning… those were copies" he turned back around looking at Gemma "He thinks Tara and Piney have the originals" he let out a sigh.

Paisley sunk in her chair "Clay did this?" She couldn't come to terms with the fact Clay did kill Piney. Pulling her legs to her chest, all she could think about were the letters that she had hidden under Juice's bed. She pushed Gemma and Unser from her thoughts, not listening anymore. What would happen with Opie? What would he do? When she finally came too she heard Unser.

"The next corpse you'll be standing over is the mother of your grandchild." Unser shook his head "Gemma, Clay cannot be saved."

Gemma nodded "You're right. He's a wounded animal. He needs us, Wayne. More than ever." She tucked her hands in her pockets "What kind of wife would I be if I turned him in now?" 

Paisley slammed her hands off the table causing Gemma to jump, and Unser to look at her "One that wanted to survive! You are too blind to see what he's doing!" She huffed "You are an idiot!" Her face was beat red "Do you know why Clay wanted my father dead?" She turned looking at Gemma "Because my father wanted to end guns!" She yelled.

Gemma stood there, staring at Paisley "I supported Clay's decision… I knew it was the best thing for the town, and the club as well as my family" Tears rolled down her cheeks "I never knew the details" she finally told the truth. 

Gemma took a step to Unser, planting a kiss on his lips. As she pulled away, she stared at him "Please Wayne, we need to find those letters. I can prove to Clay there is no threat. I know I can bring him close again. I know I can. Please." Gemma pleaded. 

Paisley rolled her eyes, and walked outside. A few moments had passed and Gemma stepped outside. Paisley stood up without a word and headed to the SUV. They climbed in and drove back to Charming in silence.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley climbed out of the SUV and sat outside the garage as Gemma walked in. She heard Tara and Gemma shut the door. After five minutes had passed, Tara walked outside. She stopped infront Paisley, staring down at her.

"Yes?" Paisley said as she lifted her head, her eyes locking with Tara's 

"You still have those letters right?" Tara asked Paisley, her voice was cold and stern.

"Yes, Tara. I still have them. They are completely safe." Paisley said calmly. She smiled standing up "I have some news for you" Paisley pulled the ultrasound picture from her pocket, and passed it to Tara. She watched Tara's face lighten up.

"You're pregnant?" Tara smiled, pulling Paisley in for a hug "I'm going to be an aunt!" She squeezed Paisley harder.

Paisley laughed, hugging Tara back "Yes. Approaching Two months" she smiled as Tara handed her the picture back.

Tara chuckled "So which son is a father now?" She glanced around "Is it Chibs?" 

Paisley shook her head "Nope" she crossed her arms over her chest, smiling "It's either Juice or Kozik" she watched Tara's mouth drop.

Tara looked at Paisley, and smirked "It's Juice's. I heard Kozik can't have kids" she poked Paisley's belly softly "You got a little one growing. But I have to get back home" she hugged Paisley again 

Paisley waved bye to Tara as she pulled from the parking lot. She shoved the ultrasound picture back in her pocket and smiled softly.

"So, you're pregnant?" A voice called out, causing the hair on Paisley's arms to stand up.

"Yeah. I am." She turned around slowly, coming face to face with Chibs. She watched had his face grew with disappointment. 

"Well, I guess congratulations?" Chibs said with a shrug, as he crossed his arms infront of his chest. He leaned against the door frame "Do you know where your sperm donor is? He isn't picking up his cell." He looked at Paisley's stomach.

Paisley shrugged "Sorry, I just got back." She turned to walk off but stopped "Also, I'm not Juice's keeper. Maybe you should push him a little more. Something else is going on with him besides the club" she huffed and began to walk back to the clubhouse.

Paisley saw Jax, sucking down a cigarette, and she took a seat next to him. He looked over to her and flicked his cigarette away, and blew his smoke in the opposite direction. 

"Hey bud!" Jax reached down giving Paisley's stomach a pat. He chuckled, turning up to Paisley "It's a boy." 

Paisley rolled her eyes, smacking his hand away "It better not be" she leaned back away gains the picnic table, resting her elbows "I don't need to end up like Ma. Before I came along at least. I heard the stories" Paisley nudged Jax, and they both laughed. 

Bobby walked out and smiled "You did good today, Jax" He gave him a pat on the shoulder "Talking the Cartel down, saving Laroy and all those other guys" He gave his head a few shakes "Very impressive" 

Paisley nudged Jax again "If you did all that today… the Club needs that. Clay needs taken out." Her face became serious as Jax stared her in the eyes.

Bobby cocked his head and looked at Paisley "This club needs both of you. More Jax then you Pais. But… it needs both of you" He sighed and looked down at Jax "I know you're jumping out with Clay after this all ends" 

Paisley leaned forward "You're what?" 

Jax stood up, sighing "Who told you?" He turned to Bobby. 

He let out a laugh "Clay, as he was talking to me about handing me the gavel after he steps down" 

Paisley shot up from her seat, "You are supposed to be the next president! Not Bobby! It's your path!" She gave Jax a shove. 

Jax grabbed Paisley's hands "It isnt." He shook his head "You need to calm down. Think about your baby" 

Paisley yanked her hands away "Excuse me? You won't make it anywhere else" she turned to look at Bobby "Yes I'm pregnant. With Juice's kid" 

Bobby just smiled at Paisley "Well congratulations!"

Jax sighed "Paisley! I gonna have to try!" He pointed to her stomach "Wouldn't you do anything to keep that baby safe? That's what I'm trying to do for MY family" He yelled at her.

Paisley looked up and hugged Jax "Try hard" tears were now in her eyes. And Jax hugged back, he kissed her forehead, breaking away and walked into the clubhouse.

It started growing dark and still no sign of Juice. Paisley sat in the clubhouse, staring down at her hands. She heard the door open, she turned around seeing Chibs. She rolled her eyes, and turned back around. 

"Where's Juice?" Chibs asked as he walked over to Paisley. He watched her shrug her shoulders, still not speaking. He kneeled down infront of her "Paisley, let me take ya home" 

Her eyes moved to his "That picture of you and I in you're bedroom" she reached out taking a hold of Chibs hands "Why?" 

Chibs sighed "It's a beautiful photo, of a beautiful woman who I love dearly" He looked down at his hands, wrapped in hers "I love that picture. It means a lot to me. Of us. How I want to remember us. But I can't be caught up in you anymore, love."

Paisley nodded, standing up "I'm just going to stay in Juice's room tonight. I need to clear my head. So much shit went on today" she walked off down the hallway leaving Chibs. 

Closing the door behind her, and locking it. She sat down on the floor and pulled out her duffel bag. Pulling out the folder, holding all the letters in her hands. She inhaled deeply and crawled into Juice's bed, and began to read them. Not knowing what she was in store for. This was going to be a long night


	48. Pictures Of You

Paisley rolled in Juice's bed, hearing the crinkle of papers. She sat up quickly and gathered the letters, staring down at them, and looking them over for any tears. Putting them back in order, she gripped onto them tightly, tears swelling up in her eyes. She stood up from the bed, stuffing the letters back into her duffle bag, shoving it back under the bed. She felt the wet tears roll down her face, and wiped them clean. Pulling on her pants, and a white SAMCRO tank top from Juice's drawer, she walked out of his room and made her way down the hall. Stopping at JT's motorcycle, she placed a kiss on the handle bar and made her way into the main room of the clubhouse.

 

Paisley reached inside the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water. She looked down at her stomach, still barely showing. Lifting her head, hearing the clubhouse door open, she rolled her eyes seeing Gemma walk in.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Gemma stopped in her tracks, looking toward Paisley.

"I'm fine I guess" Paisley said, giving her shoulders a shrug before taking a swing of her water.

Gemma crossed her arms infront of her chest, looking around the room "Clay here?" 

Paisley shrugged "Don't know. Just woke up." She walked around to the opposite side of kitchen, taking a seat at the bar. 

Gemma walked to Paisley, her heels clicking off the floor. "We need to talk" she said whispering softly.

"Why? What's going on this time?" Paisley felt her blood boiling. She starred daggers at Gemma waiting for her reply.

"Clay took about twenty or thirty grand from the safe this morning." Gemma's face grew worried. She swallowed hard "I think he's going to kill Tara" she looked up to Paisley.

"Are you kidding me?" Paisley's mouth dropped open. She shook her head "Ma, he's out of control… something needs done." She gripped onto her water bottle, twisting it around.

Gemma looked down "I know honey, I'm worried because Jax went with Tara today…"

Before they could carry on any further, a motorcycle pulled in. Gemma stood up, and walked to the door. She waved Paisley over, and Paisley stood up. She walked over and looked at Clay. She hated Clay after what she had read in the letters. She wanted him dead and soon.

Gemma walked outside, leaned against the door frame "you handle that Mexican thing?" She smiled toward Clay.

Clay slammed his helmet on his handle bars "That's not your concern." He got off his bike "Where's Jax?" He asked Gemma as he walked away.

Paisley smirked "Oh, he's with Tara. Little family outing" she watched as Clay stopped in his tracks. A smile rolled across her lips.

 

Clay turned around "I guess that's why he didn't show, Huh?" He smiled before he turned back around and headed toward the clubhouse. 

Paisley felt Gemma nudge her, and shoo her toward the clubhouse. Paisley rolled her eyes, and slowly headed to the clubhouse, barely picking up her feet. She stopped at picnic table and sat down. She looked up hearing the guys walk up, she smiled softly as they sat down.

"Here you go sweetheat" Bobby passed her a brown bag. He smiled "It has the blue berry muffins. Home made just for you and the little guy."

"Bobby, you are so great!" She hugged onto him accepting the brown baggie. She reached in the bag and grabbed out a muffin, stuffing it in her mouth. 

Tig looked at Paisley "Well, who's the dad?" He slowly made a attempt to snatch up a muffin.

Paisley smacked away Tigs hand, and grabbed the muffin bag. She finished what was left in her mouth "Juice" she looked up at Tig who's mouth was gaping open.

Tig elbowed Chibs "Man, I thought you would've gotten her pregnant first." He laughed under his breath as Chibs gave him the stink eye.

Bobby glanced around the perimeter "Where's the soon to be father anyway?"

Paisley shrugged "He's been telling me he will be back and then he will just disappear again." She let out a sigh, laying her head down on the table.

Clay walked outside, standing next to Chibs "Tig, I need you to track down Jax. He's on his way to Oregon with Tara." He huffed "It's a bad time to be traveling, I want him back now." He turned to walk back inside the clubhouse.

"Hey, Clay. There's something up with Juice. He hasn't been around. Nobody has heard from him, no phone calls. And he's not been home" Chibs stood infront of Clay, pulling off his gloves.

"It's gotta be Roosevel" Clay answered. 

Paisley let out a laugh "We would've heard something from Lowen if he got picked up" she looked at Clay who was now staring at her. 

Clay turned his attention back to Chibs "Go check, will you?" He turned back to head into the clubhouse.

"I'm gonna ride up to the cabin. Check with my old man" Opie said as he walked off toward his bike.

"Oh! Let me go with you!" Paisley darted toward Opie, she turned around, staring at Clay with a smirk on her lips.

"Uh, you should stick around" Clay blurted out, as he walked toward Opie. 

Paisley crossed her arms over her chest "Why should we stick around? Piney hasn't been around. Is he dead or something?" she raised her eyebrows, smirking at Clay

Clay narrowed his eyes at Paisley, pointing his index finger at her "You keep your mouth shut." He looked up at Opie "I need bodies around here. Since Happy and the others are at the warehouse." 

Opie nodded "Yeah okay" he shrugged his shoulders.

Clay grabbed Paisley by the shoulder "You have something you want to say" he hissed in her ear. He watched Opie walk off leaving just the two of them

Paisley shoved Clay away "I know what you did." She turned around, glaring at him "I will tell him. And if you try and hurt me… I have a ton of shit on you Clay." She smiled watching Clay's face grow red. She leaned up, her lips against Clay's ear "I know you killed my father, and I know you killed Piney." Her voice was nothing but a whisper. She kept a smile on her face and walked into the Clubhouse.

Paisley sat on the sofa in the middle of the room, watching Clay sulk off into church. She lifted her head hearing the door open then close, turning her head around seeing Chibs and Bobby. Chibs took a seat next to her, letting out a sigh.

"Juice was picked up last night. But released this morning." Chibs draped his arm across Paisley's shoulders, kissing her cheek. 

Paisley smiled faintly "Maybe he's with his old girlfriend. He crawls back to her when he's wounded" she spit out, her voice filled with sarcasm.

"I'll call Precious, his ex usually hangs around her" Bobby gave Paisley a reassuring smile, before he headed back outside. Paisley looked to Chibs, and followed after Bobby, and Chibs tailed behind her. Paisley's phone began to ring, she reached into her pocket fishing it out. 

"Hello?" Paisley asked, not recognizing the number.

"Paisley? It's mom. Tara was attacked. I'm at the hospital" Gemma yelled frantically from the other end of the phone. 

Paisley shut her phone and ran back inside the clubhouse. She opened the church door, causing Clay to look up at her.

"Tara was attacked. She's in the hospital" Paisley yelled, holding onto her chest as it would rise and fall. She took a few deep breaths watching Clay stand up and headed out the door.

Paisley calmed herself and headed back toward the front. Chibs was waiting on her, she let out a anxious sigh and picked up her pace. She climbed behind him, and he revved the engine a few times. Paisley gave him a little squeeze to let him know it was okay. He peeled out of the parking lot after Clay and Bobby, as they made their way to St. Thomas.

 

When they got inside Gemma was standing outside the operating room doors, biting onto her inner lip. Unser was sitting behind her, with his head in his hands. Gemma turned her head, seeing the guys with Paisley right behind them.

"What happened?" Clay asked sincerely as he closed the gap between him and Gemma. 

"Someone tried to take Tara. They hurt her real bad." Gemma swallowed hard, as she looked at Clay. She knew he had something to do with it. 

Clay looked down "Jesus…" His eyes wandered before landing back on Gemma "We know who did it?" He asked quietly. 

"No" Gemma answered back, giving her head a firm shake. 

Clay sighed heavily, and Jax came around the corner. He let out a soft whistle, and Clay looked up. Jax motioned for the guys to follow him and they all filed out, and Paisley stayed back with Gemma.

"Hey Wayne. Would you be a dear and get me a glass of water?" Paisley smiled as she leaned over toward Unse, giving his arm a nudge.

He let out a sigh "Only because you're pregnant" he gave her a quick smile before standing up and heading down the hallway, toward the cafeteria.

Paisley shot her eyes up to Gemma "This was Clay wasn't it?" She Leaned back, crossing her leg over the other. 

Gemma slumped down in the chair next to Paisley "I'm almost certain he did this…" Gemma confessed to Paisley.

Paisley shook her head, her face was now bright red. She was now filled with hatered. Clay not only killed Piney, but her father. And now he was going after Tara… Paisley clenched her hands onto the chair and bit onto her lip, causing it to bleed. 

Jax came back around the corner with the guys. He looked at Paisley then to Gemma.

"I need one of you to stay here. Phil and Rat will be here as well." Jax looked between the two women. 

Gemma sighed "I'll stay here, let Paisley go home and rest" she looked over to Paisley who's face was still bright red. 

Paisley stood up "I just want to go back to the clubhouse and find Juice." She pointed at her stomach "This is his and he needs to be here for me!" Her eyes swelled with tears "He isn't getting out of this. He's not ducking out!" Paisley turned and walked off down to the elevator, leaving everyone behind. 

A few moments had passed, and Paisley sat outside on a bench. And someone took a seat next to her. She smirked seeing a pair of biker boots next to her converse. 

"Chibs… just take me back to the clubhouse" Paisley said, letting out a sigh. She gently leaned back against the bench.

Chibs smirked "Love, if Juice backs out of this. We got this. You have so much family here to help you." He gripped onto her knee with his hand "Let's get you back to the clubhouse." He stood up and headed toward his bike. And Paisley was close behind him. She sat behind Chibs, her arms tightly wrapped around his waist. Pulling her head up, she looked as Opie strolled across the parking lot, heading toward them. He climbed on his bike, starting up the Bike, giving Chibs a brief head nod. They sped off down the road and headed to the clubhouse.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaching the Clubhouse, Paisley lifted her head off of Chibs back. He slowly backed his bike up, then turned it off. Paisley heard the sound of boots hit the ground. 

"Where have you been?" Paisley climbed off the bike, her eyes narrowing at Juice. 

"I'm sorry" Juice reached for Paisley's hand. He let out a sigh "Roosevelt picked me up."

"Then what?" Chibs yelled out from behind Paisley. His voice caught Juice off guard. 

"I had to clear my head" He rolled his tongue along his lower lip. He turned back to Paisley "I took a ride out to Yosemite" he felt Paisley rip her hand away "I'm sorry. I shouldve checked in" 

Paisley rolled her eyes "Probably shouldve stayed in Yosemite… shit has hit the fan" she turned walking off. She took a seat under the oning, and yelled across the parking lot "Lobo tried to take Tara this morning! Maybe I'll be next along with this baby of yours!" 

Chibs raised his index finger up "Not another word like that" he pointed to Paisley. 

Paisley shrugged "he doesn't care" she motioned her head to Juice. As soon as what she said came out of her mouth, Chibs grabbed her up by her arms.

"Knock it off, now!" Chibs held her by the arms, giving her a shake. 

Juice stood back, looking down at his boots. His hands stuffed in his pockets. He finally let out a sigh and walked over to Paisley. 

"Let's talk, come on." He grabbed her hand, leading her into the clubhouse. He sat her down and kneeled in front of her. He brushed a Strand of hair from her face, revealing her cold eyes. 

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Paisley's voice was growing annoyed. She stared at Juice for a few moments. 

"Paisley, I want this." He motioned his finger between the two of them. He gently laid his hand against her stomach "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be here for every step." He reached up caressing onto her cheek "I…" 

The door opened to the clubhouse, and in walked Clay. His face was all tore up. Paisley's mouth dropped, and covered it with her hand. 

"What the hell happened to you?" Tig yelled at Clay from behind the bar counter. 

Clay paid no attention and continued his way to the back room. The door slammed and Paisley looked to Tig, cocking her head. 

"I'm sorry Juice…" she turned her attention back to Juice, and he was just staring down the hallway. She reached out, touching the side of his face, turning his face to hers.

"Paisley, I'm sorry… I lost my thoughts." He gave a goofy smile before he stood up. He stretched out, and examined the clock "I have to make a phone call" he walked out of the clubhouse and headed outside.

Paisley stood up and looked to Chibs. She smiled giving his a thumbs up before heading down the hallway. She stopped at Juice's dorm door, and headed inside. She sat down on the bed and looked around the room. Paisley leaned back, resting her head on the pillow, pulling the blankets over her. Her eyes slowly began to close, and finally sleep had set in.

 

Juice walked back into the clubhouse. He gave a glance around the room, and his eyes landed on Chibs who was motioning down the hallway. Shaking his head, and smiling he wandered down the hallway, opening his door slowly. He peeked his head in, seeing Paisley already asleep. Walking in, he crawled in bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her. Gently running his hand over her stomach. 

"I'm going to be a father" Juice smiled to his thoughts, and nuzzled his face into her neck. And found himself falling asleep


	49. Every Day Every Night

Paisley's eyes fluttered open, and Juice's face came into view. He was still asleep. Her eyes went wide, and she crawled out of bed. Opening the door and shutting it behind her, she let out a sigh of relief. Making her way to main room, she stretched out, and rubbed her eyes. When she finished rubbing her eyes, they stopped on Clay who was sitting at the counter, talking with Tig. 

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Paisley asked as she took a seat next to Clay. Pointing to the scratches on his face. 

"You don't need to know" Clay turned in his chair, standing up, and began to walk off.

Paisley let out a chuckle "If my mom looks worse then you do, I will personally put a bullet in your fucking head, Clay." She watched Clay turn back around, and walk toward her. And Tig stepped between the two of them. 

"Clay" Tig spoke softly.

Clay raised his hand, pointing at Paisley "You say anything like that to me again…" 

"You'll do what? Kill me?" Paisley asked cutting him off. She motioned Clay toward her "Bring it on old man. You and your dead hands will get no where with me"

Tig grabbed Paisley by the arm "Get out and cool down." He lead her outside and sat her down on the bench "Now. I'm trying to get to the bottom of things. Go see Jax" Tig turned and walked back inside the clubhouse. 

Paisley sighed, standing up, and headed toward her car. She climbed inside and started it up. She drove out of TM, and headed to the hospital. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Paisley found Jax in the waiting room. His head rested against his hand, his eyes shut. His breathing was soft, and controlled. 

"Hey, Jax." Paisley kneeled down giving him a nudge. His eyes snapped open, and he looked up to Paisley.

"Hey." He let out a gentle yawn, and stretched his arms over his head. 

Paisley stood up "How's Tara?" Her voice filled with concern. 

Jax gave a shrug "She'll be okay. She's tough." He smiled, as he stood up "You hungry?"

"Yes please!" She nodded her head. She grabbed Jax's hand "Have you seen Clay or mom?" 

Jax shook his head "No why?" As they rounded the corner. There stood Gemma.

Her face was swelled up. Had cuts all over her face, and bruises. She wore a hat, and sunglasses to cover up the majority of the trauma done to her face.

"Holy shit!" Jax ran to Gemma, reaching up to touch her face.

"No." She pushed Jax's hands away, she took a hold of Jax's and Paisley's hand "Come here." She then led them inside the chapel inside the hospital.

Paisley shut the door behind her, turning and looking at Gemma. She shook her head, her mouth gaped open.

"Was this Clay?" Jax's voice was low, and filled with Anger as he continued to look over Gemma's face. 

"It's complicated, Jackson" Gemma admitted, she pulled off her sunglasses, and looked at Jax.

Paisley rolled her eyes "of course you're going to protect him. Tell Jax and I what happened"

"It's been building up." Gemma glanced at her feet "Shit with the drugs, and the cartel" she swallowed hard "I crossed the line" 

Paisley threw her arms in the air "You are kidding me right?" She stared at Gemma "No matter what line you crossed" She pointed at the damage done by Clay "None of this is acceptable." She huffed "Love isn't supposed to look like that"

Jax stuffed his hands in his pockets to his hoodie "This is more than crossing a line, Mom." He gave his head a shake "I can't let this slide" he turned to walk away but Gemma grabbed his arm.

"No." She kept a stern grip on Jax's arm "I'm gonna handle this Jackson" 

Jax scoffed, his anger building up. 

"Please. You got to let me settle it." Gemma begged, as she stared at Jax. 

Jax turned and walked forward. He stood there for a moment before looking back at Gemma. He took a seat "I'm so sorry" 

Paisley sat next to Jax "It's not your fault, Jax." She hugged onto him. 

Gemma walked forward "This has nothing to do with you two." She stood infront of her two children 

"I thought we could pull this off. Cash out" Jax gritted his teeth "But I was an idiot." He shook his head "I'm just as delusional as he is!" 

Paisley sighed "No, You are a better man." She looked at Jax who was now giving her a half smile. 

"Are you planning on leaving" Gemma finally confronted Jax. She sighed "Charming?" She grabbed his hand "I can't take anymore lies, Jackson"

Jax looked away from Gemma not knowing what to say. Finally he turned and looked back at her "Yeah…" he nodded his head slowly. 

Gemma felt her heart begin to break. Her eyes swelled with tears "Does Clay know?" She brushed a stray tear from her cheek. 

Jax then again nodded "Yeah…" silence filled the void between Mother and son. 

Paisley looked at Gemma "Don't take it to Tara, Mom" Letting out a sigh "She doesn't need this now." 

Gemma nodded "No, I wont." Her eyes traveled back to Jax's eyes.

"Us leaving… it's about my sons." Jax confessed.

Paisley hugged onto Jax "It always is and always will be." She felt a hand on her back, she knew it was Gemma because of the soft touch, and the gentle back rub that came with it. 

Gemma then stood up, and walked away. Leaving Jax and Paisley in the Chapel. Paisley stood up, and placed a kiss on the top of Jax's head. She turned to walk away but Jax speaking up, stopped her.

 

"I need to go to the warehouse" Jax finally spoke before Paisley headed out the door. 

"Yeah? And?" Paisley leaned against the door, looking at Jax's silhouette. 

"I want you to go with me. I'm sure you'll be happy to see um… Happy?" Jax said as he tried to contain his laughter. 

"I drove myself. So perhaps I'll see you up there" she walked out the door and headed toward the elevator. 

Pushing the down button, the doors opened. Paisley stepped in, just as the doors began to shut, a hand flew in between the doors. There stood Wendy. Paisley narrowed her eyes slowly as Wendy walked inside the elevator.

"Shit. We'll I guess today can't get any worse" Wendy admitted, pressing the button for the ground floor.

Paisley let out a chuckle "No I promise you sweetheart. It can get way worse." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Wendy laughed some "Still got it don't you. Isn't it time for you to grow up?" She glared at Paisley. A smile rolled across her lips "You still the crow Eater queen?" 

Paisley rolled her eyes "You are so lucky I'm pregnant. Because if I wasn't your teeth would be knocked down your throat by now" 

The elevator pinged and the doors opened. Paisley walked out, flipping Wendy the bird. She headed to her car, reaching her car, she crawled inside. Resting her head on the steering wheel, rubbing her stomach, trying to calm down.

Shoving the key in the ignition, the car started up. She reached down turning up her radio, letting out a sigh "seven months of pure hell." Putting her car in drive, she floored it, making her way to the warehouse.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley leaned against her car, waiting on Jax to arrive at the warehouse. She glanced to the road hearing a motorcycle roar it's way toward her. Jax pulled up, with a smile on his face. 

Paisley's face stayed stone "You know Wendy is back right?" She looked at Jax.

Jax let out a sigh "Seriously?" He ran his hand over his face "Where did you see her?" He began to walk toward the warehouse 

Paisley followed after him "Oh she was at the hospital today." She nearly ran into Jax as he came to a complete stop.

"She was there today?" Jax asked, looking over his shoulder at Paisley.

"Yupp she was there alright. Called me a whore." Paisley shrugged it off. 

Jax sighed and walked into the warehouse. Everyone crowded around, and Paisley smiled seeing that Happy was still there. She felt two arms wrap around her waist. She turned her head to see Kozik, with a goofy smile.

"Hey Beautiful!" Kozik smiled, placing a kiss on her neck, causing Paisley to shiver. 

"Hey." Paisley turned around, hugging Kozik. 

He continued to smile, holding her close to him "I heard the news." He whispered softly into Paisley's ear. 

Paisley pulled her head away, looking down. "Yeah… I um…" She stuttered and stammered her sentence. 

Kozik held up his hand "We will get a paternity test done. Okay?" He smiled pulling her face up with his index finger "Don't worry. You'll never have to worry dear." 

Paisley smiled, hugging Kozik again "Go talk about guns with the guys" she shooed him off. Glancing over her shoulder as Jax and Clay walked back inside. Jax gave her a thumbs up, letting her know things are okay. She gave a nod and proceeded over to Juice and Bobby.

"Let's look at the hardware" Clay said, as he took a few steps toward the crates of guns. 

Kozik nodded "Kings don't want anyone touching these until they get out here." He slid the top off the crate "We got long range sniper rifles." He pointed to another crate "50 - caliber machine guns." Moving off to the side, pointing over to the last box "rocket-propelled grenade-launcher."

Paisley's eyes grew wide "Holy shit…" She looked up at Juice who was smiling at the crates of guns.

"Jesus. Only seen guns like this in my war games." He walked toward the guns glancing over them, he looked back to Paisley "Call of duty shit" 

Paisley let out a chuckle "Of course. Your war games…" rolling her eyes, she proceeded out the warehouse door, heading to her car. 

"Paisley!" Happy yelled as he walked after her. Reaching her car, he leaned down inside the window. He stared at her "You okay?" 

Paisley shrugged "I'm just hungry, and tired." She gave a small smile "I'm just going to go home and relax" 

Happy nodded "You want me to come by? After were done here?" 

Paisley grabbed onto Happy's hand "I'd love that. I have an appointment tomorrow. Do you want to come?" 

Happy smirked "Don't you think you should be inviting the real father?" He felt Paisley's hand pull away from his.

"Yeah, sure I'll take Juice." She shoved the key in the ignition. Putting the car in drive "Can you move please?" Her voice grew annoyed, she watched as Happy took a few steps back and she peeled off. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting outside at her back deck, Paisley sipped on some green tea, staring at a couple wrappers of the cheeseburgers she inhaled. Patting her stomach, she pulled out her phone with her free hand, checking the time. 

"Today just keeps dragging on" she mumbled to herself, as she watched the birds fly in to eat the bird feed. She heard the sliding glass door open, and boots hitting the wooden deck. 

"Kozik is dead" a raspy voice spoke. He flicked his lighter open, shoving a cigarette between his lips. Throwing Koziks cut on the patio table. 

Paisley glanced at the cut "He's really dead?" She reached up grabbing a hold of Koziks cut, holding it close to her body. She looked over at Happy who had his eyes shut, and his cigarette hanging from his lips. 

"You know. It's not nice to stare" Happy's voice was dull, he was hurting bad. 

Paisley smirked "Whatever." She stood up from her seat, and walked to Happy. Stopping infront of Happy, she leaned down placing a kiss on his forehead.

Happy opened his eyes, and gently ran his hand up her leg, caressing the back of her thigh. He stared up at her, and pulled her in "You know… I don't care if your pregnant or anything like that. I'll go to your doctor if you want me too"

A smile appeared on Paisley's face "Your serious?" She climbed on his lap, pressing her forehead against his. 

His face was still emotionless "as a heart attack" 

Paisley gave him a small peck on the cheek, and rested her head on his shoulder "I probably shouldn't discuss baby names with you, Huh?" 

"Yeah, you save that stuff for Juice. Since Kozik is no longer with us…" he nodded his head off toward the cut that laid upon the table. He rested his hand on Paisley's stomach, rubbing it gently. 

Paisley stared off at the cut that was laid upon the table, she glanced down at her stomach. It was growing dark out, and she looked to Happy "Let's get inside." She stood up and wandered inside.

Happy grabbed the cut and followed Paisley inside. Shutting the sliding glass door behind him. Paisley's house smelled like cinnamon, and stale cigarette smoke. He felt at home, everything was clean and spotless. He walked up the stairs and found Paisley already in bed, snuggled up in a giant purple comforter. He shook his head, and took off his pants and shirt, crawling in bed beside her. Wrapping his arms around her small frame, and nuzzling into her neck. Everything felt right, he was relaxed. Shutting his eyes and he slowly drifted off


	50. She Hates Me Part One.

There was a buzzing sound coming from somewhere in the bedroom. Paisley shuffled around, hearing Happy grumble "It's yours." Paisley huffed and rolled over snatching her phone from the night stand.

"Hello" her voice muffled into the mouth piece. 

"Hey sweetheart, Opie was just here " Gemma's voice barely a whisper said through the other end.

"Ma, what time is it?" Paisley sat up, rubbing her eyes. She felt the bed move, and glancing to her left, Happy pulled on his pants, and shirt that he was wearing yesterday. 

He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Paisley's forehead. He smirked "I'll see you later." He walked out the bedroom door and down the stairs.

"Paisley?" Gemma said through the phone. 

Paisley shook her head "Sorry, mom. Was just thinking. What did Opie want?" 

"He knows something. He was looking for Clay." Gemma said frantically.

Paisley rolled her eyes "Mom. just let it go. If shit happens it happens. Clay killed his father for God's sake, and his wife." There was now a dial tone, and Paisley fell backwards on her bed "God damnit…" 

 

Tossing her phone Inside her bag, pulling on a pair of sweat pants, and tank top. Wandering downstairs, she grabbed a bag of combos, a water, and an apple stuffing it inside her bag, heading out the door. She sat in her car for a few moments before starting it up, and driving off.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat in the waiting room at the gynecologist, waiting on Happy or Juice. Every time the door opened, her head shot up only to be disappointed that neither of them had shown up. Finally the last appointment of the day, and that's when she heard boots thudding across the floor, she looked up seeing Happy.

"Hey" he sat down, gripping onto Paisley's hand. 

"You ready to go back? They called me in five minutes ago" Paisley watched Happy's head nod, and they walked in the back toward a room.

Paisley took a seat in the chair, pulling off her shirt, and slipping on a gown. She laid down on the exam bed, reaching her hand to Happy. She pulled up her shirt revealing her stomach. 

Doctor Witten walked in with a smile on her face "Good evening!" She took a hold of Paisley's hand giving it a firm shake. She then turned to Happy, shaking his hand as well. 

"Let's get looking at this little baby" She pulled out her ultrasound equipment. Taking the lubrication jelly "It's going to be cold." Squeezing out the jelly onto her belly. She ran the camera across her stomach, then she glanced at the monitor. She turned back to Paisley "There your baby is" she pointed at a now little bit larger spot on the screen. 

Paisley smiled, looking at Happy who had a grin on his face. She gripped onto his hand and she felt him squeeze back. She turned back to the doctor "Can we get a picture?" Her voice excited.

Doctor Witten let out a soft laugh "Yes you sure can." She reached down pressing print on the printer. She then proceeded to grab the photo, passing it to Paisley, who snatched it greedily.

They walked out of the office and Paisley just looked down, smiling at the photo. Happy's arm draped around her waste "Baby, I'm sorry I was late." Happy said as he walked with her across the parking lot.

"It's okay, I figured Juice would show up…" Paisley's voice grew irritated. She felt a half smile form on her lips "But I'm happy you showed up, Thank you." They stopped beside her car.

Happy towered over her, his hands resting on her hips "You are welcome" he pressed his lips to hers.

Paisley felt her knees grow weak, and wrapped her arms around Happy's neck, pulling herself against him. She kissed back, rolling her tongue along his bottom lip. a few moments of making out, and Paisley's phone rang…breaking the intimate moment. Happy huffed, and pulled himself away from Paisley as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" Paisley smirked watching as Happy paced across the parking lot, Adjusting himself.

"Paisley, where are you?" Gemma's voice was low almost a whisper.

"I'm just leaving my appointment. Why what's going on?" Paisley's voice grew concerned, and she looked across the parking lot at Happy. 

"Stay there sweetie. Clay has been shot. He's in critical condition" Gemma's said "We will be right there" and with that Gemma hung up her line of the phone. 

Paisley shoved her phone in her bag "Hap, Clay's been shot. They are on their way here." She gave her eyes a roll.

Happy nodded, heading toward Paisley. He wrapped his arms around her, and they headed back Into St. Thomas. He held onto her hip, and sat in the waiting room, waiting on the guys. 

 

Paisley shot up when she heard the doors for the emergency room open. Her eyes widened when she seen nurses surrounding Clay's lifeless body laid upon the stretcher. The nurses and doctors walked him back into emergency surgery, leaving Paisley with Happy. A few moments had passed and the guys walked in, staring at the doors.

"What the hell happened?" Paisley pulled Jax aside. 

Jax looked down at Paisley "Did you know Clay killed Piney?" He whispered as they stood off in a corner. 

Paisley looked down at her hands, and began to pick at her finger nails "Yeah… I knew…" She heard Jax sigh.

Jax shook his head "Opie shot him… and for now we had to blame it on Black" He pulled Paisley in for a hug "Why did you keep this a secret?" Jax's voice was still at a whisper.

"Jackson… you seen what he did to mom. That could've been me, or even dead. You better kill him.." Paisley mumbled against Jax's shoulder. She felt him nod his head and they broke away from one another. 

Paisley looked up at Happy, giving him a small smile "Can we go?" 

Happy nodded and gave his brothers a hug. He walked toward Paisley wrapping his arm around her waist, and they walked out of the hospital. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley turned off her car, and climbed out of the drivers seat. She smiled as Happy pulled into the driveway, and parked his bike. He climbed off the bike, and proceeded toward Paisley.

"You okay?" He asked, has he pressed his hand to her lower back, guiding her toward the house. 

Paisley nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm fine." She put her key in the slot, unlocking the door. She proceeded inside and kicked off her shoes. She wandered into the kitchen, and opened the fridge "You want a beer or something?" She yelled over her shoulder, listening to the door lock. 

"Yeah, I'll take a beer." Happy yelled back as he unlaced his boots. Slipping them off and putting them in the line with the other shoes. He stood up, and stretched out before heading into the kitchen. A smile formed on his face seeing a beer sitting out along with a little box of Chinese food. 

Glancing around Paisley was out of sight. He grabbed his stuff, and set down at the kitchen table. He heard light footsteps walking around upstairs, following the footsteps down the stairs, and his eyes met with Paisley's long white legs, her hips covered in a pair of black shorts, and a long shirt. She took a seat across of him and smiled. 

"You like that?" Paisley pointed to the box of left over Chinese food. 

Happy nodded, placing some rice in his mouth. He swallowed "Yeah, it's not bad. You eat too healthy though. White rice and a spring roll?" He watched as she looked down "What are you craving?" 

Paisley smirked and looked up "Chocolate. Or Pizza" Her mouth started to water "Oh man! Pizza" She covered her mouth and laughed "I'm sorry. I just get carried away"

Happy just shook his head, as he finished the last bite from the spring roll "No need to worry. I'll leave you some money so you can get whatever tomorrow" 

Paisley smiled and kissed the top of Happy's head "I'm going upstairs. It's been a crazy day, night" she turned to move away and Happy grabbed her hand.

"This shit with the Cartel, it's putting a big strain on the club" Happy released her hand, and sighed "But I'm sticking with it. I need the money for my mom's treatments" 

Paisley gently touched the side of Happy's face "You do what you have to do. If you have to go, I'll be here." She rubbed her hand over her the stomach "We will be here" 

Happy placed his lips to Paisley's stomach, kissing it softly "You should probably get Juice in the picture. I have to go to go out of town one of these days to check up on my ma. Have Juice come over and stay with you that way you two can talk things over" Happy didn't like the fact he was trying to push Paisley into Juice's arms. It pissed him off but it was the right thing to do.

Paisley let out a sigh "Fine. Whatever." She headed up the stairs, her face was flushed red and she just snuggled into bed. She heard Happy shuffle up the stairs and he crawled in next to her, nestling his head into her hair. His arms tightly wrapped around her, this was perfection. The big bad Tacoma Killer could sure be a softy when it came to love.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley stood in the kitchen looking at all of the cereal she had in her cupboard. Her mouth watering, and her stomach let out a low growl. She made a quick glance at her stomach "Are you really starting this now?" She gave her stomach a poke and it stopped growling. Reaching above her head she pulled out a box of fruit loops, and poured them into a bag, and grabbed a bottle of water put of the fridge, along with a apple. 

Happy walked in the kitchen, placing his lips to the back of Paisley's head "Jax called. He's on his way to the hospital. We should probably go." 

Paisley nodded "He called me but I ignored him. I wanted food. But now I guess I don't have a chance to eat. So I'll just drive myself over, and eat when I get there" 

Happy laughed "Oh stop it." He looked at her body up and down, seeing her little belly pretrude her tight SAMCRO shirt. He loved how she looked even pregnant she still looked good. 

Paisley snapped her fingers infront of his face "You in there?" 

Happy snapped out of it and nodded "Yeah, I'll just meet you over there?"

Paisley gave a nod "Yeah, I'm going to lock up here and then I'll be there." She walked to Happy wrapping her arms around his neck. He was about a good five inches taller then her, and she felt his arms snake around her waist. She pulled his face to hers and crashed her lips against his. 

Happy pulled Paisley against his body, rolling his tongue along her bottom lip, he felt her mouth open, and he took full advantage. He collided his tongue with hers, and he squeezed onto her ass. 

Paisley whimpered into the kiss, and finally broke away. She smiled seductively "Maybe you'll get more later." She watched his face light up and a smirk appeared on his face, and he nodded his head before walking out the door.

She grabbed her keys off the stand, and proceeded out the door, locking it behind her. Giving the door handle as jiggle making sure it was locked, and she wandered to her car. Shoving the key in the ignition, and hearing the car start up, slipping in her Rob Zombie cd, turning up the volume as her favorite song began to play "Teenage Nosferatu Pussy."  
She backed out of her driveway and drove off toward St.Thomas. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley waddled into the hospital, stuffing the fruit loops she had packed in her mouth. She found her way to the ICU unit, and smiled when she seen all the guys. Happy had already beat her there, like she figured. She walked to the group and continued to smile.

"Hey guys" she watched as they all shot their heads up, and she gave a small wave to everyone. She walked to Happy, and lowered herself onto his lap "How's he doing?" She asked before taking a swing of her water. 

Jax sighed "They have him back in surgery. Having a problem with his lung." He crossed his arms over his chest, and gave Paisley a look.

"It's those goddamn cigars" Happy said, as he began to run his hand up and down Paisley's back. 

"Well, that's not good" She put the lid on her bottle of water, and tightened it. She glanced around "Where's Bobby? And where the hell has Juice been?" 

Chibs looked to Jax who gave him a nod. He stood up "Nothing on Juice." He cleared his throat "He's probably out on one of his joy rides. But we have bigger problems." He waved the guys off to the side, and Paisley stood up following after Jax, and Happy trailed behind her. Chibs voice lowered to a whisper "I talked with Lowen. Bobby signed in at Stockton but didn't sign out."

Paisley looked to Jax waiting for an answer. He didn't have one to give her. Jax turned to Chibs "What the hell does that mean?" .

Chibs shrugged "Maybe Lenny can tell us. He wants a sit down with you today." He looked to his feet and exhaled "Lowen said he's pretty jacked up about it." 

Jax ran his hands through his hair "Oh my god…" He waited a minute and nodded "Okay…"

Happy cleared his throat "Ope and Tig are MIA too." 

Jax shook his head "Ope's up at the cabin checking on Piney." He looked at Paisley, with worry lurking in his eyes "And Tig is so wound up about this Clay thing he's probably neck deep in cold pussy." He turned back to Chibs "I'm going to head to Stockton. Keep me in the loop." He looked at Paisley "Let's go. Your coming with me" 

Paisley nodded, looking up at Happy. She gave him a quick peck and rushed after Jax. She followed Jax outside and climbed behind him on his bike. She felt the bike rumble as it started up, and Jax handed her a helmet. Paisley put the helmet on and she tightened it up. The bike began to move, and Paisley tightened her grip around Jax's waist. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley and Jax sat at a table in the visitation portion of the building. The buzzer rang, and Lenny walked inside. The guards patted him down before he was sent over to the table. 

Paisley watched Lenny as a smile formed across his face. He sat down slowly and glanced at her up and down. He pushed on his throat "It's been a long time, Kids" 

Paisley smiled "A very long time indeed." She crossed her legs, and looked toward Jax.

"When did you get visitation?" Jax asked, staring at Lenny. 

Lenny pushed on his throat again "That's what I need to talk to you about." His voice strained and he shrugged his shoulders "Otto made some kind of deal."

Paisley leaned forward "What are you talking about Lenny? Otto wouldn't rat." She cocked her head to the side waiting on Lenny to answer. 

Lenny sighed, pushing on his throat again "I heard it from the guards." He licked his lips "He met with a FED attorney, gave up something. Got me visitation and yard time" 

Jax narrowed his eyes and chewed on his bottom lip "Shit." He leaned foward "Bobby visited Otto yesterday. Never signed out." He became to bounce his knee "Juice is MIA too" 

Lenny's strained voice spoke "Why the hell would Otto flip?" 

Paisley looked down "It had to do something with Luann. I know it." She looked to Jax "He would do anything for her." 

Lenny exhaled heavily, and gave one last push on his throat "Talk to Clay. Let me know what I should do" 

Jax nodded "Yeah, alright." He stood up, extending his hand out to Lenny "Thanks Lenny." 

Lenny took a hold of Jax's hand, and shook it firmly. Paisley smiled and pulled Lenny in for a hug, kissing his cheek "You be careful." She felt Lenny nod and the broke free. Paisley followed Jax out of Stockton. 

"Do you really think Otto ratted, Jax?" Paisley asked as she looked up toward Jax. She shoved the helmet on her head.

Jax shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. But I'm worried now." He turned to Paisley and smiled a little as he looked down at her stomach "You know Hap is gonna be out of town for at least a week. Who is staying with you?" 

"He wants Juice to stay. But we can't find Juice. I know what he's doing and it's whatever but Juice hasn't been around at all." Paisley inhaled deeply and then exhaled, catching her breath. 

Jax nodded "You won't ever have to worry about anything, you will always have us Pais." He pulled her in for a hug, and let out a sigh. They broke free from one another and climbed on the bike.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They climbed off the bike, and Paisley seen Romeo and Luis standing beside their hummer. She looked up to Jax, cocking her head "Something going on here?" She whispered as they made their way toward Romeo and Luis.

Jax stopped and nodded "Just give me some time. I can't tell you anything yet" his voice was stern and he gave her a reassuring smile.

They stopped infront of Luis and Romeo. Jax cleared his throat "Clay was shot. They got him twice in the chest" 

Romeo took a seat on a random barrel that was sitting not to far from where he was standing. He looked up to Jax "Do we know who it was?"

"Not yet. Could be all the shit we stirred up in Oakland" Jax said, as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Luis sighed "We're sorry about what happened to Clay. But how do we handle today?" He looked at Jax. 

Jax turned to Luis, uncrossing his arms "I can run the exchange with the Kings. But we may have a bigger problem then that." He let out a sigh "I just heard from one of my guys in Stockton. We have a member inside who may have flipped. Otto Delaney." Jax licked his lips "He been talking to a U.S. attorney." 

Luis narrowed his eyes "Does Otto know about us?" 

Paisley held up her hands, giving her eyes a roll "No, But he might have given up another member." 

Jax nodded "It means the FEDS could be circling us." He stared at Luis "Its too big of a risk for Today"

Romeo looked to the ground "We got contacts that can find out about Otto" 

Jax turned his head to Romeo, and nodded. Romeo stood up placing a firm hand on Jax's shoulder "Don't do anything until you hear from us." 

Jax motioned his head toward Paisley, and she followed after him. They climbed on his bike, and Paisley wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Jax went to start up his bike and his phone rang. He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled his phone to his ear "Yeah?" There was silence and Jax shut his phone "Shit!" He started up his bike and sped off. Paisley gripped tighter, she had no clue where they were going or what was happening.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley clenched onto Jax as he weaved in and out of traffic. She turned behind her seeing the guys form behind them. She smiled, and felt Jax turn off into the grass divider, looking over his shoulder Paisley seen Tig. After meeting up with Tig and continuous weaving through traffic, she seen the Niners behind them. 

"Jax!" Paisley yelled into his ear. She seen Jax look in his mirrors and gave her a nod. She reached her hand up, pointing at a traffic jam just a little further ahead of them.

"Tig! Happy!" He waved his hand ahead of him "Go ahead!" Tig and Happy flew passed them and headed up the side of the road. Jax waved Chibs up to him "Chibs! Stay with me! You and Pais need to block them out!" 

Paisley lifted up Jax's hoodie, revealing a glock. She wrapped her hands around the handle and pulled it out. Paisley lifted the gun, pointing it behind her and began firing shots. She watched as a few hit the windshield, but no hits. She fired a few more times and finally hit the driver. She watched as the escalade swerved out of control hitting a few cars. Chibs smiled giving her a thumbs up and yelled something inaudible. They flew down the interstate heading for Charming.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley waited until Jax turned off his bike, she stared at Tig. She climbed off Jax's bike, and walked after Tig, shoving him in the back. 

"What the hell did you do!" She stood in one spot after she shoved Tig. She watched him turn around, and walk toward her.

"I went after Laroy!" Tig screamed in Paisley's face. 

Paisley smacked Tig across the face "You don't even know if it was the Niners!" She felt two arms grab her, and pull her off of Tig. She turned her head, seeing Happy. 

Tig sat there "Come on. It makes sense. The way we backed Alvarez in Oakland. It had to be Laroy that gunned down Clay." He looked up at Paisley, and pointed his finger at her "You are lucky your boy has you."

Jax pulled off his sunglasses "It's a club call! Not yours!" He ran his hands through his hair "Stop threatening Pais. She's just as mad as you are." He grabbed Tigs face to look at him "You are going to start a god damn war man…" 

Tig looked away from Jax "I don't give a shit!"

Paisley laughed out loud "Well Obviously!" She rolled her eyes.

Chuckie came running out, and stopped behind Jax. He tapped him on the shoulder which caused Jax to turn around "Rat just called. Clay is out of surgery"

Tig moped to his bike "I'm going to see him.." He climbed on his bike and drove off.

Happy kept his hands on Paisley's stomach, rubbing it gently. He looked up at Jax "He's right… it had to be Laroy. He's got to die. Like a lot." 

Paisley turned her head to Happy and smiled. She gave his hand a pat, and shook her head trying to hide her laughter. 

Jax's phone began to ring, he fished it out of his pocket and looked down at the caller ID. He looked at Paisley "It's Romeo" he walked off in the opposite direction. A few seconds had passed and Jax walked back to her, Chibs, and Happy. He looked to Happy "Head up to the warehouse with Tacoma. Pull one of each big gun. Well need em for the meet" 

Happy nodded, giving Jax a pat on the back. He looked at Paisley, grabbed her by the back of her neck, and crashed his lips against hers. Paisley moaned gently in the kiss before Happy broke away. He then leaned down, lifting up Paisley's shirt, and placed a kiss on her stomach. He walked off to his bike leaving Paisley with Jax and Chibs.

Jax turned to Chibs "Track down Lowen. Have her start making calls. I'm starting to get really worried about Juice and Bobby" 

Chibs nodded, patted Jax's shoulder "Don't worry. We'll find em" Jax gave Chibs a smile before heading into the clubhouse.

"Pais! I need your help" Jax yelled from inside, and Paisley went wandering in after him. 

She walked to chapel, and seen him start looking over a set of maps, and a bunch of other papers. The table was pretty much covered with papers. Paisley sat in the seat next to him, and there was a soft knock at the door. Both Paisley and Jax looked up as Gemma walked in.

"I've been looking for you" Jax said as he leaned back in his chair, staring at Gemma. He motioned his head to the door "Shut the door"

Paisley's eyes looked over Gemma, she then noticed a folder in Gemma's hands being held tightly. Paisley cocked her head to the side "What ya got there ma?" She raised her hand pointing at the folder.

Jax looked to Paisley and cleared his throat "Hold off on asking questions until I'm done." He watched her head nod, and he turned back to Gemma "What happened to Piney?"

Paisley's stomach dropped, and she looked down at her hands, waiting for Gemma's reply. 

Gemma intertwined her fingers with each other "Clay killed him" her voice was calm.

There was a silence among them, and finally Jax let out a sigh. He licked his lips "Look I know Clay and Piney were beefing over this cartel shit..."

"It wasn't over the cartel, Jax" Paisley said shaking her head, and interrupting Jax. She motioned her head toward the folder Gemma was holding "It was over those."

Gemma slid the folder to Jax "Maureen Ashby put them in your bag before you left Belfast." Leaning back in the chair, Gemma unzipped her coat, and sighed "They are letters from your father… Tara found them before you did." 

Jax looked over the letters "Tara had these?" He looked to Paisley "You knew about these?" He shook the letters in his hands "Why didn't Tara or you tell me?" 

Paisley just looked down, tears forming in her eyes "They will break your heart… just like they did mine…and moms." She felt the tears roll down her cheeks, and dripping onto her pants. 

Gemma sighed "When Thomas got sick. Your father stopped going to Belfast. He then proceeded to write to Maureen" 

Jax's face became red, and he gently sat the letters on the table "What does this have to do with Clay?" 

Gemma leaned forward, staring at Jax "JT, and Kellan decided to get the MC out of guns, away from the IRA." Gemma looked down to gather her thoughts, and slowly looked back at Jax "Clay thought it was a mistake. He was afraid John would destroy the club. So he decided to kill him." Gemma looked at Paisley who was now just sitting there, staring off. Gemma turned back at Jax "The first time he sent John into a Mayan ambush, unprotected. Your father made it out." 

Paisley gripped onto Jax's hand, and she felt him squeeze back. They looked to Gemma in disbelief as she continued the next part. They watched as she pulled herself together. 

"But he knew it was Clay who'd set it up" Gemma stared at her two children. She twiddled the thumbs together "and your father knew he would try again. He predicted it would be mechanical."

"And he was right" Paisley whispered softly as Gemma nodded her head. She looked to Jax and watched his knee bounce around out of anger. 

"The accident." Jax's voice was low, and filled with anger. He glared at his mother waiting for her to finish.

"The only person JT ever let work on his bike was Lowell Sr." Gemma looked off the the side "Clay mustve paid him off or threatened him." She looked back to Jax "He had to be the one who sabotaged the Panhead."

Jax shook his head "And Lowell Sr. Was killed by the Mayans a week later" 

Paisley nodded "Looks like Clay buried another secret…" She watched as Jax's mouth dropped in disbelief, he collapsed his back against the chair and just stared off.

Jax looked up to Gemma "How do you know all of this?" 

Gemma grew uncomfortable "The letters… The speculation. The Mayan ambush. John knew Clay would kill him. And Clay knew those letters would prove it." She shook her head "Enough to get him voted out, undo everything he'd worked for."

Jax stared down at the letters, then looked up to Gemma, smirking "Piney got a hold of these."

Gemma shrugged "He must have threatened Clay." 

Jax let out a sigh, and looked at Paisley "Oh my god…" His voice was quiet.

"That's not all Jax…" Paisley shook her head, and looked to Gemma "Tell him what else." 

Gemma's eyes filled with tears "I found the cover letter Maureen wrote you telling you to read them. It was in your house." She glanced down "I knew Tara was the one who'd found them. I panicked. I told Clay" 

Jax bared his teeth, his voice was a low growl "Clay knew… Tara had these?"

Paisley bit onto her lower lip and nodded as Gemma Confessed "He tried to kill Tara." Paisley kept her head down as Gemma continued "That thing that happened in the park. That wasn't the cartel. That was guys Clay hired to kill your wife, Jax" 

Jax's anger was building, his eyes on Gemma "How did you get these?" 

Gemma sighed "Tara gave them to me." Her eyes were soft and filled with worry "Don't be upset with her, or your sister." Gemma shook her head "They didn't want you to read them. They didn't know what you might do." 

Jax continued to stare at Gemma "Why are you telling me this, Mom?" He raised his eye brows "Why now?" 

Gemma brought her hands to her mouth, and swallowed hard "Because I know how dangerous secrets can be. And it's time we all knew the truth." She moved her hands away from her mouth and pointed to the both of them "Clay Morrow killed your father." Her eyes then looked to Jax "Stole that seat away from this family." She licked her lips "Gunned down your father's best friend. Tried to kill your wife. He is a murderous traitor" 

Paisley looked up at her brother. His eyes burned with hate "Jax." Paisley spoke, she watched as his head turned to her "There's only one thing to do now, Jax… for our father, our family, and our club." She paused for a moment, and curled her lip "Kill Clay Morrow." She stood up from her seat and walked out the door, leaving Gemma and Jax. 

She sat outside, looking around at TM. Heels clicked off the floor, revealing Tara. She gave a small smile and Tara sat down next to her. They turned to see Gemma walk back toward them with Unser.

"Can I talk to you both?" Tara asked, her eyes motioning between Paisley and Gemma.

Paisley shrugged "I don't see why not" Gemma nodded as well, taking a seat across from Paisley at the picnic table.

"I've been waiting for you" Tara said as she looked at Gemma. 

Gemma shrugged again "Yeah, I know." She pulled a cigarette from her pocket, and shoved it between her lips.

"Where are the letters?" Tara asked as she glared at Gemma. Cocking her head to the side "Did you bring them to Clay?"

Gemma rolled her eyes and shook her head "No. I gave them to Jax." 

Tara looked off, thinking. She turned back to Gemma after a few moments "How many did you take out before you gave them to Jax?" 

Gemma looked off to the side, then back to Tara then narrowed her eyes "If you knew… why did you tell me where they were?" 

Tara rolled her eyes, and smirked "Because I'm smarter than you are, Gemma. And I know Jax better than you do" 

Gemma ran her tongue along her bottom lip, and glanced away from Tara when Jax walked out. Jax proceeded to the table, and took a seat.

"You both shouldve told me." He looked between Tara and Paisley. 

Tara nodded "I was going to. And it's not Paisley's fault. I asked her not too." She shrugged her shoulders "When you got out I was so eager to leave I just… I was afraid it would push you back in. I'm sorry." She gave her head a shake. 

Jax nodded, and looked at Tara "I have to kill him, Tara" 

"I know" Tara said, she turned and fished around in her purse. She pulled out a little black bag and passed it to Jax "This is how you do it."

Paisley cocked her head and grabbed the bag. She opened it up, staring down at a syringe. She pulled it out showing Jax and Gemma.

"It's a blood thinner" Tara said as she stared at Paisley. Her shakey voice spoke "inject it into his IV line and pull the tube from his chest." She swallowed hard "He'll bleed into his lungs. And drown." She shook her head watching Jax's face grow worried "It will happen quick. You know… just look like he pulled it out in his sleep" 

Paisley shook her head, and stuffed the syringe back into the little black bag. She passed it off to Jax and stood up. She heard a whistle and Chibs yelled "Jackie Boy! Pais! Time for the meet!" Paisley walked away leaving Jax with Gemma and Tara. 

Paisley climbed behind Chibs, wrapping her arms around his waist. The bike roared to life and Paisley smiled. Chibs yelled over the engine "Good shooting today! We taught ya well!" Paisley rolled her eyes, and nodded against Chibs back as Jax started his bike. They peeled out of TM and headed to the meet...


	51. She Hates Me Part Two

Paisley got off Chibs bike, and stretched out her back. She smiled seeing Happy walk toward her, and she wrapped her arms around his waist, she felt his hands grab her face and press his lips to hers. Smiling into the kiss, Happy broke the kiss "You riding okay?" 

Paisley nodded "Chibs went easy." She looked behind her at Chibs who gave a small smile to Happy. 

Jax smiled at the sight between Paisley and Happy. He gave his head a shake "Okay. What's going on?" He pointed to the two Tacoma guys "Take a walk"

Happy walked to Jax "We have one of each big gun in the back." He shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets. 

Jax gave Happy a pat on the back "Alright. Let's get these guns to the warehouse for the meet." 

Happy nodded and looked back to Paisley "You riding with me or Chibs?" 

"Let her come with me. Won't be any room in the van" Chibs said as he walked to Happy and Paisley. 

Happy narrowed his eyes "Yeah, I guess your right" he bent down and placed a kiss on Paisley's cheek "I'll see you in a few minutes." He stood up, looking at Chibs "Anything happens to her…"

"You'll kill me" Chibs said, shaking his head. He smirked "She will be fine." 

With that Happy walked off leaving Paisley and her unborn child in the hands of Chibs. He hoped he was making the right choice. He got in the van and watched Paisley climb behind Chibs, her arms wrapped around his waist made him grow uncomfortable. He shook his head from his feelings, started the van, throwing it into drive and headed to the meet.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the warehouse, Paisley smiled as Romeo and Luis walked in. She gave them a nod of acknowledgement, and proceeded to munch on her apple. She heard Chibs voice, glancing over her shoulder she watched Gaalan walk in followed by a couple more of the Irish Kings. 

Gaalan stopped beside her, looking her over "And you must be the baby Teller." He smiled before proceeding to Jax. He held out his hand "Jackson"

"Gaalan, good to see you" Jax shook Gaalan's hand 

Gaalan looked around the room "Where's Clay?" His voice stayed monotone. 

"Something went down last night. Clay got shot" Jax's eyes looked to the ground, then back to Gaalan. 

Paisley watched as the Irish Kings shook their heads. She threw her apple core to the side and stepped toward Gaalan and Jax. 

"What happend?" Gaalan asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Jax shook his head "We're not sure yet. They hit him at the garage." He stared at Gaalan "It had nothing to do with this" 

Paisley felt Chibs step beside her "There's been a problem brewing in Oakland; white thing" 

Gaalan ran his hand over his face "Is he gonna live?"

Jax nodded "Yeah. Yeah, he pulled through the worst of it." He stuffed his hands in his kutte pocket. He turned to Romeo "This is Romeo Parada" 

Romeo stepped forward extending his hand to Gaalan "Mr. O'shay. It's a pleasure to meet you." He watched as Gaalan took a hold of his hand, shaking it firmly "This is my associate, Luis Torres." He motioned his free hand to Luis. 

Gaalan broke the handshake, and turned back to Jax "When will Clay be back on his feet?" 

Paisley shrugged her shoulders "Hard to say right now. The guys are up to speed on schedules and routes."

Jax nodded "I'll be able to talk you through everything"

Gaalan gave Jax a smirk. "No you wont. I made it very clear to Clay, the only way this deal happens… is if he is running it"

"Gaalan. We run things as a club." Jax shook his head "We can make this work without Clay." 

Gaalan chuckled "It's not about making it work." He smiled "It's about trust. I have little in you" he turned his head to Romeo and Luis "and less in them." He sighed "When Clay is back at the table, we can discuss the deal. Until then, there is none." He turned away from Jax and began to walk away.

Jax curled his lip, and walked after Gaalan "Gaalan!"

"Jackie, Leave it" Chibs grabbed a hold of Jax's arm, pulling him back to him. He sighed "You'll make it worse. These stubborn bastards won't hear you." 

Romeo walked behind Jax, and whispered "We have to talk" 

Jax turned, staring at Romeo "Yeah. We do." They walked off to the side.

Paisley stood beside Chibs, watching Jax and Romeo. She leaned up to Chibs "What do you think is going on?"

"Not sure. Can't be good" Chibs raised his eyebrows, he looked down at Paisley. Cocking his head "You think Happy will be okay with you having another brothers kid?" 

Paisley felt her stomach drop "He seems to be doing okay with it… he said he didn't care." She swallowed hard "Can we just not talk about it?" She walked outside, and she heard Chibs follow after her. Taking a seat on Chibs bike, hearing the doors to the warehouse open. She watched Jax storm out, getting on his bike and speed off.

"I guess he's mad" Chibs spoke up, puffing on his cigarette. 

"Well clearly!" Paisley yelled at Chibs. She patted the seat "Take me to St. Thomas so I can get my car." 

Chibs rolled his eyes "fine" he climbed on his bike, staring his bike up. He felt Paisley wrap her arms around his waist, and he smiled to himself. He revved the engine a few times and drove off.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley climbed off Chibs bike, pressing her lips to his scarred cheek. Chibs looked to her and smirked "You best be careful doing that."

Paisley let out a laugh "Get out of here!" She stepped away from the motorcycle, allowing Chibs to drive off. She unlocked her car doors, and climbed inside the drivers seat and headed to TM.

 

Reaching Teller-Morrow automotive, Paisley wandered inside. She seen the doors to chapel were closed. She shrugged her shoulders and went into the kitchen. Looking through the fridge, she sighed seeing only cheese and beer. Shrugging her shoulders she grabbed a few slices of cheese and unwrapped them, and crammed them down her throat. The door to the main room opened and Paisley looked over the top of the door to the fridge, seeing Gemma, holding a photo in her hand. 

"What's that?" Paisley spoke up, causing Gemma to jump. She smiled softly walking to Paisley.

"Found a photo. I want you to have." She passed the photo to Paisley. She continued to smile "Your father and I" 

Paisley snatched the photo looking down at a young Gemma, and her father. John Teller sat at the head of the table, Gemma had her arm wrapped around his shoulder. Tears swelled up in her eyes, tracing the photo with her fingers. She looked up to Gemma and hugged her tightly.

The doors to the chapel opened and Paisley shot her head up, and broke away from the hug. She seen Tara standing behind Jax, she didn't even hear her walk in , but they were in the same pose as Gemma and JT were in, in the photo. She walked away from Gemma and walked into Chapel. She draped her arms around Happy and stood behind him. Looking across the table, her eyes landing on Juice, she narrowed her eyes at him.

Jax smacked the gavel off the table, and cleared his throat "You can all go home now. Get plenty of sleep." He stood up and walked out with Tara. Paisley backed away allowing Happy to stand up. She watched him walk to Juice and grab him up, slamming him against the wall.

"You need to be available" Happy said lowly as he held Juice against the wall.

Juice's eyes were wide as he looked at Happy, and just nodded his head slowly. 

Happy released his grip, letting Juice go. He pointed to him "I am going out of town tomorrow night. I need you to stay with her. She's pregnant with your child. Be a man" 

Juice nodded "Okay. I got you loud and clear. I'll stay with her. No p-p-problem" he was stammering his sentence. 

Happy nodded and walked back to Paisley. Grabbing a hold of her hand and walked away from Juice, dragging her behind him. They walked outside and Happy exhaled sharply. 

Paisley stared at Happy, and she cocked her head "You okay?" She felt his grip tighten around her wrist.

Happy shrugged his shoulders and turned his head back toward her "I just need you safe." He mumbled. 

Paisley kissed his cheek, and smiled "Take me home Hap." 

Happy nodded, and climbed on his bike. He felt the bike shift under him, and her arms wrap around his waist. He started his bike, revving the engine and drove out of TM. 

Reaching Paisley's house, Happy pulled down Into the drive way, turning off his bike. He kicked down the kickstand and he felt Paisley slid herself off the bike. He followed after her and headed toward the small little house. 

Paisley put her key in the lock, and turned the door handle. Wandering inside, glancing at the clock on the wall, the hands read twelve-thirty a.m. Paisley let out a sigh and headed up the stairs. Crawling into bed, she heard Happy downstairs on the phone, mumbling. A few moments had passed and Happy crawled into bed.

"Hey" he whispered softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"Yes?" Paisley rolled over so she was facing him. She stared into his big dark eyes, smiling at him.

Happy smirked, pulling her against him "Nothing" he rested his head on hers and waited for the soft snores begin. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few weeks since everything had went down. Paisley's stomach was finally growing. Three months and a half months into her pregnancy, and everything seemed to be going great. It was midnight again, Juice was sleeping on the sofa and Paisley was in the kitchen stuffing her face with ice cream. 

A vibrating noise came from the living room, she glanced past the door frame, seeing Juice's phone lighting up. She sighed and walked into the living room picking up his phone. Clay's number rolled across the screen and she laid the phone back on the table. She wandered back upstairs, and crawled into bed. Hearing a motorcycle roll up, she smiled not being able to contain her excitement. Happy was home.

The door to the bedroom opened and closed. She heard his clothing hit the floor, and he crawled in bed. Paisley rolled over, and smiled at him. His eyes were shut, and he was breathing softly. She nuzzled against his body, inhaling his scent. She opened her eyes and sighed softly, she didn't pick up on his scent but a different type, a cheap womans perfume. She turned over, and laid with her back facing him.

The morning came to, and Paisley was already up, and in the shower. Piney's memorial was happening today. She heard the door open and heard the toilet seat lift. 

"Don't flush the toilet, please." She begged waiting for a answer.

There was a grunt, and the door shut, leaving Paisley to herself. She finished washing up, turning off the water, and climbing out. She wrapped a towel around her body and headed back upstairs. She walked in her bedroom, seeing Happy pull on his pants.

"Hey" Happy said, buttoning up his pants. He slipped his shirt over his head "You sleep okay?"

Paisley shrugged and grabbed a matching bra and pantie set. She slipped on the panties and a pair of black pants. Latching her bra, and pulling over a black SAMCRO shirt "I guess I slept okay." She cleared her throat "You have a good run?"

Happy sat at the foot of the bed "Truck got torched." He looked up from his hands "I know you know I got my dick sucked." 

Paisley shrugged "Oh well…" She began putting her makeup on her face. She lined her eyes with eye liner "What happens on a run. Stays on the run." She looked over her shoulder, giving Happy a half smile then proceeded to apply her make up.

Happy rolled his eyes "Do you ever have feelings?" His voice grew loud as he stared at the back of Paisley's head. 

Paisley dropped her head "Of course I have feelings. Just not for someone who decides to cheat on someone." She looked back into the mirror, letting out a soft sigh "I'm ready to go." She stood up and slipped on a pair of black flats, and wandered down the stairs. 

Happy stood up, and followed after Paisley. He heard the front door shut, he stood in the living room, looking at Juice who was staring at him.

"You guys okay?" Juice asked his eyes laid upon Happy.

"She hasn't been acting right. I've rounded it up to her being pregnant." He shrugged his shoulders "You coming to Piney's thing?" 

Juice nodded slowly, and passed a plastic bag to Happy "I picked up some prenatal vitamins for her." 

Happy grabbed the bag from Juice "Your doing good. Just keep easing your way into this. Call her ask her how she's doing." He watched Juice nod his head again. He reached down giving Juice a pat on the back "Let's go." 

They both headed out the door, Happy seen Paisley already on his bike. She had her helmet on along with her sunglasses. All he could do was smile. He walked to his bike, and climbed on it. Starting it up, revving the engine a few times and drove off, Juice was right behind him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at the cemetery, Happy and Juice pulled along Jax and the rest of the guys. Climbing off Happy's bike, Paisley headed toward Jax and Opie who were standing around the hole dug for Piney's ashes. 

Paisley pulled Opie in for a hug "Hey sweetie." She felt him squeeze back. When they broke away she smiled softly at him. She pulled a envelope out from her pocket, placing a kiss on it, and laid it inside the hole. She looked to Jax and he gave her a nod.

She knew they had been discussing other things besides the death of a dear friend. She walked back toward Happy, and hugged him. She let the tears roll down her face, and whimpered into Happy's chest. She felt his arms wrap around her body, and gently began rubbing her back. When she pulled away, she watched as Lyla, and the kids walk up and say their goodbyes. The guys walked up one by one, leaving their last thoughts and final goodbyes. And Opie began to fill in the hole.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Back at the clubhouse Paisley sat at the bar, smiling at Chuckie who was making her a sandwich. He walked to her, placing the plate infront of her with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He smiled watching her eat.

"Thank you so much Chuckie" She stood up after she was finished and walked outside with the rest of the guys. When she approached the door, she heard a very Familiar voice.

"Where's Jax?" Roosevelt cleared his throat and smiled "I hear he's your new president."

Paisley stepped outside "He's not hear. What do you want?" She sat next to Happy and looked up at Roosevelt.

"Are you guys aware of the violence that's happening in Charming?" Roosevelt cocked his head, looking around at the guys. He shrugged his shoulders "Two home invasions in less than a week."

"Contrary to popular belief, we can read" Chibs spoke up as he turned around in his seat. His eyes landing on Roosevelt.

"You think we have something to do with it?" Tig asked as he stood up from his seat. 

Roosevelt shrugged again "Three weeks ago an unidentified man ran down Veronica Pope in what we can assume was an attempted hit on Laroy Wayne." He stared at Tig, a smirk growing on his face. He sighed "No witnesses came forward yet, but some folks are saying that they saw the One-Niners chasing after a group of guys on motorcycles." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked around "First home invasion was Lynette Brice, one of your crow eaters." He cleared his throat "Two thirty this morning, Wade steiner was attacked in his own kitchen. He's a mechanic here at the TM."

Roosevelt looked between the men, and his eyes landed on Paisley "Do you see a pattern here?" 

Paisley smiled but remained silent. She glared at Roosevelt, and laid her head on Happy's shoulder. 

Roosevelt let out a sigh "If these home invasions are retaliation by Pope or the Niners…"

Paisley cut him off "We haven't heard of any beefs, Man" 

"No?" Roosevelt asked, looking down at Paisley 

She shook her head "No" 

"Hmmm." Roosevelt walked past Paisley, looking at Happy "Then who would attack your auto parts truck?" He continued to walk, and looked at Phil "Outside of Modesto Last night?" 

Paisley laughed "Angry Pirates?" She shrugged her shoulders.

Roosevelt's head whipped to Paisley, and he walked toward her "I don't give a shit if Pope blows up every goddamn truck of yours, but not in my quadrant"

Happy stood up quickly and cut infront of Paisley. He towered over Roosevelt, his eyes fixed on him. Paisley watched as Happy's jaw clenched, and his muscle began to spazz. 

Roosevelt stared at Happy "One innocent gets hurt, and I make pope look like an alter boy, you understand?" 

Happy smirked "Get out of my old lady's face. Move on." He felt Paisley pull on his hand, and he sat down slowly. 

Chibs laughed in the background "I see what he did there." He pointed at Roosevelt "I love catholic jokes!" 

Tig nodded and smiled "Remember the two Nuns?" He laughed, looking over at Chibs.

"Yeah!" He nodded and continued to laugh. 

Tig shook his head "They walk into a dyke bar…

A car pulled into the parking lot, and Chibs stood on the table "HEY! BOBBY!" He yelled and walked across the picnic table, heading to the car.

They all stood up and ran over to the car, greeting Bobby. Paisley took her time, and looked over her shoulder at Juice and Roosevelt. Cocking her head to the side, then giving it a shrug. She pulled Bobby in and kissed his cheek "Bobby! Welcome home!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat back inside the clubhouse, putting her feet up. She sighed at the sight of her feet, they were all swelled up, and red. She gave a eye roll "Pregnancy is going to be the death of me." She heard the gavel crack off the table and the doors opened. She looked up at guys as they flooded out, she seen Frankie diamonds, Greg the Peg, and Go-Go. 

She felt the sofa move and she looked over at Happy "You okay?" She asked as she ran her hand across his bald head. She watched his shoulders shrug and his eyes met hers.

"Clay killed Piney…" He stared into her eyes and sighed "Supposedly self defense." He looked up as Jax walked out from the clubhouse followed by Clay.

"Need you Hap" Jax pointed to the door "Meeting with Pope."

Happy placed a kiss on Paisley's forehead, and walked off after Jax. 

The bikes started up, leaving Paisley in the clubhouse. She pulled up her shirt, revealing her little swollen belly. She smiled "I hope your a boy" she stood up, pulling her shirt down and walked outside. She smiled seeing Gemma walk toward her.

"How's my little bean doing?" Gemma leaned down talking to Paisley's stomach.

"Oh you know… making me disgusting and wanting to puke all the time" Paisley laughed.

Gemma stood up "I'm sorry baby. I wish I could help. But could you do me a favor? Unser is busy tonight, can you go stay at the house just to watch it over?" 

Paisley nodded "Yeah I can do that. Happy is going out of town so Juice will be over" 

Gemma shrugged "Yeah, that would be fine." They both walked off toward Gemma's car. Gemma drove off toward her house, and dropped Paisley off. 

 

Paisley stood in the kitchen looking through the fridge. She seen jello cups and smiled big "Oh my god!" She grabbed a spoon from the drawer and turned off the lights in the kitchen. She walked to the door, getting ready to lock it when the door busted open, knocking Paisley to the floor. 

She let out a groan, and went to stand up, when she felt a swift kick to her abdomen. She let out a scream. A fist came down, connecting to her face, one after another. Another kick to her middle, and she felt hands wrap around her throat. The last thing Paisley saw was a prosthetic leg, and she was out cold


	52. It Had To be You.

Paisley whimpered as she rolled on the floor "Ow…" she stood up slowly, reaching for the phone. She held onto her stomach, and she tasted blood. Reaching for the phone she dialed Clay's number.

"Hello?" Clay's voice said through the ear piece on the phone.

"Clay… I need help…" Paisley's voice was shakey.

"Paisley? What's wrong?" Clay asked 

"I was attacked… I'm at moms." Paisley whimpered.

"I'll be right over." With that there was a dial tone.

She set the phone down and turned on the light. She looked down, seeing blood all down her shirt, and on her pants. She covered her mouth and let tears roll down her face. She lifted her head, hearing a motorcycle pull into the drive way. 

Juice opened the door, and walked in. He seen Paisley sitting at the table. Blood was every where, his mouth dropped open. 

"Pais?" He walked over to her, touching her shoulder. He watched her flinch, and he closed his eyes "Who did this to you?"

Paisley shrugged her shoulders "There were maybe three or four of them… but I need to get to the hospital." She motioned her head down toward her stomach. 

Juice looked down and covered his mouth with his hand "Holy shit…" He grabbed her up bridal style, and carried her out the door. They made it outside when Clay pulled up in the van. He looked at Paisley's bloodied body, and shook his head.

"Get her in the van. She needs a doctor" Clay said as he made his way in the house. 

Juice looked down at Paisley, he felt useless. Happy was going to kill him. He went to sit her down and he felt her clench onto him.

"Please don't leave." Paisley's voice was soft, and scared. 

"No. I won't leave." He slid onto the front seat, with Paisley on his lap. He felt her still clenched onto him, and she buried her face into his chest.

Clay climbed into the drivers seat "I guess I'm driving?" He looked to Paisley and sighed. He started up the van, and drove to St.Thomas.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paisley sat in a hospital bed, staring at the wall. The news she received was horrifying. She had miscarried due to the brutal beating she had gotten from whoever broke in the house. 

 

Clay walked in "Hey. I know you don't want to talk right now… but did they take anything?"

Paisley felt tears fill in her eyes "Yeah… they took away my chance at being a mother." She looked to Clay who was now looking at the floor "Can you just get out?" 

Clay nodded and walked back out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He looked to Juice "You call Happy?" 

"Not yet." Juice sighed, running his hand over his mohawk. He stood up and walked in Paisley's room. He seen her laying there, make up running down her face. He walked to her "I'll call Happy…" he gently wiped away a few stray tears. 

Paisley nodded her head and looked to Juice "Take Clay with you. I don't trust him." She felt Juice press his lips to her forehead. She smiled some "I lost the baby…our baby…" the smile disappeared from her face and she looked down at her hands.

Juice shook his head "Hey." He lifted her head with his finger "It wasn't your fault." He sighed "I shouldve been around more. But this is not your fault." Gripping onto her hand "We have business to take care of. I'll be back with Hap" he wandered out the door.

Sitting in her bed, she stared at the tv. She just had her nose set in place, and had a couple of the cuts on her face bandaged up. There was a soft knock at the door, glancing up she seen Roosevelt peeking in through the window. Paisley waved her hand which granted him entrance.

"Hey Paisley." Roosevelt's voice was soft, he shut the door behind him. He looked over her face "Jesus christ…"

Paisley looked down "I look stunning don't i?" 

Roosevelt shook his head "I heard about the attack. You okay?" 

"Do I look okay?" She snapped at him. She looked up "I lost my baby… I'm not okay." 

Roosevelt's mouth dropped open "I'm terribly sorry…" He turned to walk away "If you remember anything do not hesitate to call me." He placed his card down on the stand next to the door, and walked out. Leaving Paisley in her room alone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day seemed to drag, there was still no sign of Juice or Happy. She waited for the discharge papers to come through, and she was off. Her car was still parked at St.Thomas surprisingly. She slowly walked across the parking lot, and climbed into her car. She sat there for a few minutes, gathering her thoughts. She stuck her key in the ignition, and fired her car up. Backing out of her parking spot and drove off to TM.

 

She pulled into TM, and parked her car. Seeing all the police cars, she cocked her head and picked up her pace. She bit onto her lower lip looking around for someone. She ran inside and collided with Chibs.

"Pais?" Chibs held onto her. She looked rough "You okay? What happened to your face?"

"I was attacked last night… at Gemmas." She tried to hold back her tears "I lost my baby…" She felt Chibs hug her tightly.

"Darling, I'm sorry. We will find out who ever did this" He gently ran his hand through her hair, holding her close. 

The sirens wailed again, and Chibs pulled Paisley away "We have to go now, Love" 

"Where are you going?" She raised her eyebrows. 

Jax stepped in "Holy shit!" He grabbed Paisley's face "What happened?" 

"I was attacked at Gemma's last night… I figured Juice would've told you." She sighed softly "I lost the baby…" She covered her face, and Jax pulled her in for a hug, and she felt another pair of arms wrap around her, she looked behind her to see Tig. 

"Where are you guys going?" Paisley's voice was a whisper.

"Prison" He cleared his throat pulling back from Paisley. He looked down at her, wiping a few tears from his face "For murder of Laroy's guys. Bobby is in charge until we get out." 

Paisley nodded and followed Jax, Tig, and Chibs out the door to the police vehicle. Watching the guys get cuffed, she stood beside Tara and Gemma. Hearing a motorcycle, Paisley glanced behind her watching Opie whip into the parking lot. Opie parked his bike, and walked toward Roosevelt who met him in the middle.

 

"So your here to say goodbye?" Roosevelt said with a smirk.

"Yeah" Opie said, and took a swing at Roosevelt. His fist connecting with his jaw. One of the police officers came up behind Opie, going for and punch and Opie elbowed him in the face. The other officers yelled out and raised their guns toward the other members. 

"You're still standing here?" Roosevelt looked up to Opie. He turned his head "Get him out of here!" He yelled over at his men. 

"What the hell is Opie doing?" Tara asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"He's staying close." Paisley said as she watched the officers cuff Opie and drag him to the armed vehicle. She looked to Tara's hand, seeing a ring on her finger. She smiled "Congrats" 

Tara looked at Paisley, her smile faded into a frown "What happened to you?" She looked to Gemma, who looked at Paisley as well.

Paisley blinked back her tears "I was attacked… while I was at your house." She looked to Gemma "I was eating a Jello cup and I went to lock the door and BAM! knocked on my ass and beat." She let out a soft sigh "I lost my baby" 

Gemma shook her head "That's why Clay called. Was anything stolen? Are you going to be okay?" She watched Paisley shrug her shoulders. She reached into her pocket grabbed her keys "I'm going home. I'm gonna get Unser with me. You go home. And rest" 

Paisley nodded and slowly walked to her car. Her body ached, she stopped at the car. She placed her palms against the window and dropped her head, the tears began running down her face "This is too fucking hard!" She took a deep breath to regain her composure , and climbed in her car. She put the key in the ignition and started it up. Throwing the car into drive she drove off home. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soaking in the hot bath water, she pulled a joint from her stash box. Lighting it up and taking a low draw from the blunt. The suds engulfed her body, she exhaled the smoke, and shut her eyes slowly. She heard the front door open then slam shut, her name was being called out. She didn't answer just sat in the tub, waiting for Happy to come to the bathroom.

"Pais?" Happy questioned as he tapped his knuckle on the bathroom door. He slowly opened it, seeing Paisley sitting there. He kneeled down beside the tub "Hey? You okay?" He watched as her eyes opened.

"You really think I'm okay?" Paisley glared at Happy. She felt the tears form in her eyes again "I lost my baby! I look like hell! You cheated on me! And yet you have the nerve to ask me if I'm okay?" She pointed to the door "Get out. You shouldn't have come here. You are the last person I want to see. And if you see Juice you can tell him the same thing!"

Happy stood up, and sighed "Alright… well I want you to have someone here… I'll send over a prospect." He walked off leaving Paisley alone. 

Paisley waited for the door to shut before she crawled out of the tub. Wrapping a towel around her body, she wandered up the stairs. She pulled on a pair of short shorts and a tank top. She heard a motorcycle pull in and she covered her head with a pillow "No more of this bullshit!" She stood up and walked down the stairs. She looked out the front door, and seen Juice. Clenching her fists and curling her lip "Mother fucker…" 

Juice crawled off his bike, and reached down inside his saddle bag. He stood up with a bag of food in it and walked toward Paisley, and he passed her the bag "I brought you some fried mushrooms, and other veggies. As well as some weed." He watched Paisley's frown flip into a smile, and she hugged him. He wrapped his arms arms around her small frame "Don't worry… I'll always be here" He heard her whimper, and he picked her up bridal style and carried her in the house. 

He sat her down on the sofa, and he sat down next to her "Let's just watch a movie and relax." He watched her head Bob up and down. Flipping on the tv batman and Robin was on. A half hour had passed and he felt Paisley crawl next to him and curl up. He reached behind him and pulled a blanket down from the back of the sofa, he wrapped the two of them up and he hooked his arm under her head. Her face was snuggled into his chest and he kissed her forehead, and gently ran his free hand over her head, brushing her hair down. 

He stared down at her face, her broken nose, and all the cuts. He didn't dare to look down at her stomach, because the loss of their baby was killing him as well. He rested his hand on her hip, and closed his eyes, and began to fall asleep. Today was over and tomorrow brought a new day, and hopefully they would catch whoever did this to Paisley and they would pay for this one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note:  
> So…  
> I'm trying to make Paisley a whore to an extent trying to find her place. Chibs and her have been seeing each other for four years, and Tigs knows. Hence why he was harassing her. She does actually like Half-Sack cross my heart, and she still loves Chibs. The Tig sex thing, drunk and stoned. Everyone makes mistakes but she did sleep with Tig before she got with Chibs. Tig does indeed want Paisley as an old lady, but won't admit to it. Ugggh that was so much… three nights! 
> 
> <3  
> Paige


End file.
